LIKE A FOOL
by Sata Erizawa
Summary: Cinta yang mempermainkan persahabatan sehingga membuatnya seperti orang yang sangat tolol? layaknya Sakura, siswa SMA yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai mak comblang di sekolah suatu hari mendapatkan klien dengan target Uchiha Sasuke. Demi persahabatan, ia rela membuat perjanjian konyol yang menyesakkan. Apa Sakura bisa menyelesaikan misinya? Ataukah dia terjebak di permainannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **Rated: T+, Ecchi?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M kok. XD**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

.

.

SAKURA'S POV

Pernah mendengar kata persahabatan?

Pernah tidak? Pasti pernah, kan?

Mana mungkin tidak? Jika tidak, maka kalian itu kurang gaul! Gomen-gomen kalau gak terima… XD Boleh kok melempariku dengan uang.. Haha..

Hah, setiap orang yang menjalin sebuah jalinan pertemanan yang sangat erat, saling mengerti satu sama lain, saling memahami meski kadang terasa sulit dielaskan, tahu akan yang tidak perlu diketahui, mengerti lebih dari 120% diri temannya, selalu ada dalam segala suasana hati. Susah, senang, duka, cita selalu bersama. Saling menggenggam tangan, menarik saat memerlukan pertolongan, mendorong saat terpuruk, dan menggandeng erat bersama saat masalah mendera.

Ya, itulah jalinan persahabatan yang aku percayai..

Sahabat sejati tentunya.

Menjalin persahabatan anata dua manusia sejenis, ah maksudku sama-sama se-gender, layaknya cewek dengan cewek, atau cowok dengan cowok itu suatu hal yang wajar. Tapi, bagaimana menjalin persahabatan antara cewek dengan cowok?

Ada yang akan mengindikasikannya sebagai persahabatan yang bakal ditumbuhi jamur cinta. Haaah, aku sudah sering mendengarnya dari banyak teman-temanku di sekolah.

Cotto matte, jamur cinta? Berasal dari kamus mana kata-kata itu? Hah, biasa, dari kamus cinta karanganku..

Hanya saja, bagiku, suatu persahabatan yang ditumbuhi jamur cinta itu rada aneh…

Kenapa?

Bayangkan saja, dari lahir udah bersama, TK bersama, SD bersama, SMP bersama, SMA-pun juga masih bersama. Kebetulan atau memang takdir Tuhan? Rasanya sudah seperti dengan keluarga sendiri karena kami juga selalu dipertemukan di sekolah yang sama..

Sekelas?

Ya begitulah..

Sampai bosan lihat wajah tampannya..

Tampan dari mana?

Katanya menurut semua anak di sekolah, dari TK sampai SMA, bocah ayam itu tampannya minta duit, eh maksudku minta ampun sangat tampan. Membuat klepek-klepek.. Membuat jantungan, membuat deg-gegan, membuat terpesona, terpanah asmara, bukankah itu terlalu lebay? Sangat berlebihan!

Ayolah…

Heh, apanya yang tampan? ya memang aku akui sih, dia setingkat di atas teman-teman sebayanya. Memiliki kulit bagus, putih pucat, kaya, dan otak yang pintar, ralat, jenius! Ah kurasa lebih dari sekedar jenius.. Heran, otaknya itu terbuat dari apa ya?

Sempurna?

Pemikiran yang bisa kutarik sebagai kesimpulanku atas opini anak-anak di sekolahku…

Tapi, menurutku, ITU BIASA SAJA!

Ya, bagaimana tidak merasa biasa saja orang tiap hari ketemu, tiap hari cecok masalah tidak penting, tiap hari bertengkar, tiap hari makan es cream bersama, Bercanda bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, tersenyum bersama, tertawa bersama, sekelas, sebangku.. Serumah juga!

Nah loh, hebat kan?

Wajar saja jika aku merasa biasa saja, kan? Yang setuju boleh kok angkat rok-nya? Boleh juga lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera dan bilang menyerah.. Hahaha.. Uji nyali?

Lalu…

Apanya yang menarik dari itu bocah?

Rasanya tidak ada…

Yang ada juga membosankan, apalagi saat penyakit bawaan lahirnya itu kumat. Dijamin, bocah yang terkenal sangat sopan, disayang guru-guru, menantu idaman-cuuiih, buronan mertua-hooekk, akan berubah menjadi manusia super dingin dengan mata merah semerah darah! Siap memakan apapun yang ada di depannya. Dia akan menjadi manusia sok cool, sok ngirit bicara, sok poker face, sok pendiam, sok-sok-an gitu dah..

Seperti orang lain saja..

Aku pernah melihatnya, setidaknya dua kali. Mungkin kalau tidak salah hitung.. Hehe.. Dan rasanya aku enggan mengingatnya… Itu mengerikan, sangat! Dia, ah, .. begitulah.. Aku malas mengingatnya..

Pokoknya dia aneh, seperti memiliki dua kepribadian…

Ah, dia kan memang aneh…

Apalagi gaya rambutnya yang aneh bin langka. Bukankah yang aneh itu memang langka ya?.. Gaya rambutnya itu loh, mencuat ke belakang! Kayak, oops.. bun.. oops tut… uhuk, ayam..

Hoho, selamat, selamat, aku berhasil mengatakannya meski disensor. Jika tidak, aku yakin dia akan melemparku dari lantai dua rumah ini.. Untung saja dia lagi ada di kamarnya, palingan sedang sibuk main game online di smartphone-nya… Dia itu maniak game. Kalau sudah main game, mukanya serius banget. Fokus banget juga… Serius amat yak? Lebih serius dari mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi-sensei di kelas…

Semakin dewasa semakin aneh saja rasanya..

Lupa, aku juga memiliki sahabat cowok lain dari si buntut ayam itu. Sifatnya kebalikkan dari si buntut. Dia sangat hangat, baik hati, dan tidak sombong. Tapi juga aneh, dia itu suka senyum-senyum seperti orang gila.. Hahha… Gomen Naruto… (Di rumah, Naruto sedang bersin-bersin)

…

TOK.. TOK..TOK..TOK..

he? Ada yang mengetuk pintu!

"SAKURA BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Sial, baru saja diceritakan orangnya sudah triak triak di depan pintu kamar. Panjang umur dia..

Oke, ambil nafas!

Huuuuuuuu, Haaaaaahhhhhhhh…

Aku berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarku.. Kulihat wajah kesalnya menyapa pagiku yang terasa mendung, akankah hari ini lebih suram dari biasanya?

"APA?" Tanyaku kesal.. Gimana tidak kesal, pagi-pagi dia sudah teriak-teriak di depan kamarku. Membuat kupingku terasa ingin pecah saja…

"APA KATAMU, HAH? JAM BERAPA SEKARANG? KAU INGIN MEMBUAT KITA TELAT?"

Tuh kan, aku kena semprot pagi-pagi buta yang cerah seperti ini.. Merusak suasana saja.. Kukira dia sedang sibuk main game, ternyata sudah berseragam rapi sepertiku rupanya..

"Iya, maaf, aku bangun telat.." Kataku lelah..

"Makanya jangan tidur malam-malam! Dasar pemalas!"

"Apa katamu? Heh, yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur cepat itu siapa hah? KAU, BODOH! Kau mengajakku bermain game online semalaman suntuk.. Selamat, kau berhasil membuatku tidur dengan sangat pulas!"

"Arigato.." Dia nyengir kepadaku..

Siaalannn…

Aku benar-benar kesal! Aku memberinya muka cemberut..

"Ho, jadi kau kesal? Semakin jelek saja." Katanya santai sambil menjitak jidatku.

"SAAASSSUUUUUUKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

sial, sial, sial

dia kabur setelah mendaratkan jitakan andalannya di kepalaku!

"SASUKE, JANGAN KABUR KAU!"

Cih, menyebalkan, ini dia yang dengan sangat terpaksa ku akui sebagai sahabatku, UCHIHA SASUKE-SIALAN, sahabat dari lahir, beginilah dia, suka menggangguku jika sedang di rumah, lain saat di sekolah, dia akan sangat baik padaku-ya walau banyak bikin kesalnya juga sih…

Ah, hampir saja lupa, aku akan mengejarnya..

Aku harus balas dendam!

END OF SAKURA'S POV

...

Sukura mengejar Sasuke sampai meja makan, ia mencak-mencak tak karuan, melayangkan protes pada Sasuke karena sudah menjitak jidat lebarnya. Sementara Sasuke terlihat santai sambil meminum jus tomatnya..

"Ada apa lagi, kalian ini?" Tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke..

"Ibu, Sasuke menjitak kepalaku.." Jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa itu benar?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sasuke, kau jangan seperti itu sama Sakura! Kasihan Sakura jika kau selalu seperti itu pada Sakura… Kalian terlihat Tom and Jerry versi nyata saja.." Kata Mikoto.

"Bukan Tom and Jerry saja, Bu… Aku rasa, jika pertengkaran mereka itu hanya membuat mereka terlihat semakin imut saja. Kawaiii…" Kata Itachi Uchiha yang sedang menikmati sub kubis kesukaannya, Itachi sang anak sulung keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal yang senyuman manis yang meneduhan.

"Kawaii janai! KAMI TIDAK IMUT!" Bantah Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Seperti biasa, Itachi hanya akan membalas dengan senyuman maut andalannya.

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" Kata Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ibu, Itachi-nii, aku berangkat dulu.. SASUKE TUNGGUUUU!" Pamit Sakura.

"Sakura, kau belum sarapan, nak.." Kata Mikoto.

"Nanti saja di sekolah, bu…" Jawab Sakura yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Mereka itu, benar-benar…" Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi tingkah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tapi jika tidak seperti itu, rumah kita akan terasa sepi, Bu.." Sahut Itachi yang hampir menyelesaikan makan paginya.

"Kau benar.. Tapi ibu akan tetap kesepian saat kalian pergi sekolah.."

"Besok ayah akan pulang, Bu.. Rumah akan semakin ramai…"

"Rumah akan terasa damai, sayang.. Ayahmu, pasti akan memarahi Sakura dan Sasuke saat bertengkar.."

"Benar juga.. Ya, setidaknya ada orang yang mereka takuti… Baiklah Bu, aku berngkat kuliah dahulu.. Itekimasu.."

"Iterasai, Itachi-kun.."

…

 **Di sekolah…**

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas mereka, kelas XII-A. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah kelas XII di Konoha Iternational High School. Baru saja menginjak semester satu di kelas XII, masih ada setahun ke depan untuk lulus dari KIHS.

Sakura memegangi perutnya saat ia harus berjalan cepat mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku!" Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu! Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Sakura!"

"Gunakan otakmu yang jenius itu, tuan! Kau fikir perutku sakit itu gara-gara siapa? Gara-gara kau! Kau membuatku bangun kesiangan, aku tidak sarapan! Itu membuat perutku tidak nyaman, ditambah kita berlari menuju kereta terakhir!"

Sasuke memberikan sebuah bungkusan kresek hitam kepada Sakura. "ini.."

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja!"

Sakura membukannya. Lalu ia tersenyum saat melihat isi dari bungkusan kresek itu…" Sasuke, arigato na.."

"Hn.."

"Aku terselamatkan.. Sasuke, kau memang penyelamatku. Aku menyayangimu…" Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke. Hal itu sudah biasa ia lakukan jika ia merasa senang karena Sasuke selalu saja menjadi penyelamatnya.

"Masih kesal padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Mana mungkin aku bisa berlama-lama kesal denganmu.."

"Ayo ke kelas, aku tidak mau membuat alasan palsu untuk lolos dari Anko-sensei.."

"Itu tugasku, Sasuke…"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas XII-A. Kelas XII-A berada di lantai dua sebelah timur bangunan sekolah KIHS. Setelah melewati ruang guru, lab bahasa, ruang OSIS, ruang klub jurnalis, jajaran kelas XI-A sampa XII-C, ada tangga ke atas, belok ke kanan lurus, ruan klub kesenian, ruang kelas music, lab IPA, lalu akan muncul papan bertuliskan XII-A, nah itu kelas mereka. Cukup jauh memang dari pintu gerbang KIHS.

Sakura enggan menghafalnya karena ia yakin, ia kan pusing sendiri dibuatnya.

Saat memasuki ruangan kelas, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak merasa heran melihat kelas yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak penghuninya. Tidak merasa heran juga saat mereka berdua melihat berbagai macam kegiatan di dalam kelas itu.

Empat anak lelaki di pojok depan dekat jendela, tepat di depan meja guru, itu adalah Naruto, Kiba, Shino, dan Lee sedang berebut saling contek PR Matematika.

"Mereka itu memang selalu seperti itu. Apa mereka lupa jika Anko-sensei itu siap melahap mereka jika lupa tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika?.. Naruto, dia itu belahan jiwanya Sasuke, biasanya dia akan memohon-mohon pada Sasuke untuk mencontekinya, menyuap Sasuke dengan sekranjang tomat, atau mengadakan konser tunggal di depan rumah, tapi sepertinya usahanya gagal. Buktinya pagi ini dia baru mengerjakannya… Kiba dan Lee mah memang sudah biasa mengerjakan PR di sekolah. Suatu keajaiban jika bisa melihat mereka berdua menyelesaikan PR mereka di rumah… Loh? Shino juga? Tidak biasanya.. Hmm, padahal setahuku anak pendiam dan maniak serangga seperti dirinya itu terkenal cukup rajin… Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Serangganya hilang lalu ia mencarinya sampai lupa mengerjakan PR? Haah, entahlah, anak yang satu itu sangat misterius.."

Si gendut Chouji sedang asik memakan sarapan paginya, empat roti ukuran jumbo, dua susu kotak rasa vanilla, dan sebotol air mineral, ada sebuah kotak berwarna hitam di mejanya yang Sakura yakini sebagai bekal makan siangnya Chouji.

"Chouji itu kira-kira perutnya bisa menampung berapa kilo makanan ya? Aku pernah bertanya apa dia lupa sarapan karena dia selalu membawa makanan di pagi hari. Katanya tidak pernah lupa sama yang namanya lupa sarapan, tapi tenaganya akan habis untuk menaiki tangga menuju kelas, jadi ia pasti akan membawa bekal double atau membelinya di canteen sekolah… Ckckck, ah, toh sebanding dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang extra large…"

Gaara dan Neji sibuk dengan komik yang mereka baca.

"Dua tuan jenius saingan berat Sasuke. Gaara dan Neji memang maniak manga, sama seperti Sasuke. Maniak game. sama seperti sasuke. Sama-sama pintar, sama juga seperti Sasuke. Sasuke peringkat satu, Gaara tiga, Neji empat. Loh duanya? Duanya ditempati oleh tuan tidur, Shikamaru… Mereka semua itu terkenal pendiam, tak banyak bicara, dan kata anak-anak di sekolah, mereka itu cool… Apa semua anak cowok yang pintar itu seperti itu? Heran saja…"

Sai? Sai sibuk dengan sketsa pemandangan yang memang sudah menjadi hobinya, melukis.

"Art Club no Kaichou, Sai sang ketua klub seni lukis sedang membuat sketsa pemandangan, dan itu indah sekali. Ah, rasanya aku ingin dilukis olehnya.. Meski dia memiliki senyum paling tidak tulus sedunia, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat manis, dan juga tampan tentunya.."

Karin dan Ten-ten sedang berdebat acara drama Korea yang semalam mereka tonton di TV.

"Dua Miss Korea sedang mengadakan talk show ulasan drama Korea seperti biasanya.. Haaah, mereka itu apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik dari itu? Eh tapi drama Korea Yong Pal bagus menurutku, gak muluk-muluk kisah romancenya…"

Temari sedang memarahi Shikamaru yang datang telat padahal hari itu mereka mendapatkan jatah piket.

"Pertengkaran biasa si pasangan paling tidak serasi di sekolah ini. Aku penasaran bagaimana ceritanya nona Temari yang cantik itu bisa menjadi kekasih Pangeran tidur ala Shikamaru. Apa Shikamaru membuat rayuan gombal? Berlutut di depannya dan memberikan sebuket bunga? Haahhh, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya… Sepertinya aku harus segera mencaritahu. Jika berhasil, aku akan menjual informasi ini ke klub jurnalis. Temari itu ketua OSIS, sudah pasti terkenal. Aku akan mendapatkan uang banyak. Haha.."

Hinata sedang membaca sebuah buku di meja paling depan, dekat dengan papan tulis. Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas.

"Seorang putri Hyuga yang memiliki perusahaan di bidang pengembang. Saingan berat Uchiha Mangekyou Group. Si cewek rajin, anggun, dan idaman para lelaki. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa cowok yang serius memandanginya meski sudah kugoda berkali-kali tapi tidak pernah ngaku…. Loh Ino dimana ya?" Sakura celingak celinguk mencari Ino.

Ino? Sahabat Sakura yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya selain Sasuke. Ino juga sahabat lama Sakura. Tepatnya dari SD sampai SMA mereka selalu bersama meski sempat beda kelas, tapi kali ini, di kelas XII mereka berdua mendapatkan keberuntungan untuk bersama lagi.

Terlihat Ino sedang mendekati Sakura. Ia mencoba untuk mengagetkan Sakura dari belakang.

"BWAAAA!" Kata Ino sambil memegang pundak Sakura dari belakang.

Sakaura yeng kaget langsung menoleh ke belakang. "YA AMPUN INO! KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET!" Sakura mengelus dadanya.

"Gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan.."

"Dua gadis berisik sudah bertemu." Sindir Sasuke. Sakura reflek langsung memukul lengan Sasuke. "Sakura, itaii!"

"Rasain, Sasuke jelek..!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menuju tempat duduknya di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk memainkan smartphone-nya. Game lagi? Memang ada selain itu?

Kadang Sakura merasa iri karena Sasuke lebih memilih game daripada menemaninya belanja bulanan.

Sakura menghampiri Ino yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, di bangku paling belakang, sebaris dengan bangku hinata.

"Ino mau?" Tawar Sakura saat ia membuka bungkusan kresek dari Sasuke yang rupanya berisi roti dan susu kotak.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah makan tadi, Sakura.. Etto.. Dari Sasuke?" Tanya Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menikmati rotinya. "Sasuke itu perhatian sekali denganmu ya? Dia selalu saja seperti itu, dari dulu, dia tidak pernah berubah.."

"Itu memang sudah tugasnya. Ia harus tanggung jawab! Memang salah siapa dia selalu membuatku melewatkan sarapan pagiku.."

Ino nyengir saja… "Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman suntuk seperti itu? Sampai-sampai membuat kalian berangkat kesiangan dan membuatmu melewatkan sarapanmu.."

"Hmm, main game, main kartu remi, mengerjai Itachi-nii, perang bantal, main, main seperti itulah.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sasuke melakukan hal itu? Perang bantal? Tidak meyakinkan sekali.."

"Kau masih mempercayai jika Sasuke itu keren dan cool?" Tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk. "Sepertinya di kelas ini yang tidak mempercayainya hanya aku dan si kepala duren saja.."

"Kau kan sudah lama serumah dengannya, jadi bisa tahu banyak ekpresi dari seorang Sasuke.. Sedangkan Naruto itu teman dekatnya Sasuke. Sudah pasti tahu bagaimana karakter asli Sasuke.."

" ho ho.. Dari tadi kau membicarakan Sasuke terus, kau menyukainya ya?" Goda Sakura.

"Ih, apaan kau ini, tidak.. Yang aku suka itu…" Ino melirik ke arah Sai yang tengah focus menggambar sketsa pemandangannya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Benar sesuai dugaanku, dari awal masuk sekolah kau sudah suka padanya kan? Aku sangat ingat waktu itu, di musim panas dua tahun yang lalu, kau dan aku berlarian ke kelas karena terlalu senang akan mendapatkan liburan musim panas. Kau tak sengaja menabraknya di depan kelasnya dia. Dia menolongmu dan tersenyum padamu. Lalu wajahmu semerah tomat saat dia menanyakan keadaanmu… Dan sekarang sudah sekelas, sudah dua tahun lebih kau memendamnya, kan?"

"Sa-Sakura, jangan dilanjutkan! Aku malu sekali!… Demo, kau tahu itu?" Wajah Ino terasa panas hanya karena mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu itu.

"Haha, aku melihat wajah yang sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu. Ciee… Masalah bagaimana aku tahu… Tentu saja aku tahu, memang kau fikir aku ini siapa? Aku ini database sekolah ini. Aku tahu segala hal.." Sakura membanggakan diri.

"Percaya deh, tapi sepertinya hal-hal tidak penting saja yang kau ketahui. Bagaimana dengan pelajaran? Kau itu kan, No-na Da-ta-ba-se?"

"Hee, itu lain bidang. Itu bidangnya orang-orang macam Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara ataupun Neji… Hahah.. Jadi, apa kau berniat menggunakan jasaku?" Sakura melihat adanya peluang.

"Memang aku sudah melihat kemampuanmu Sakura, tapi rasanya aku malu…"

"Sebagai temanmu, ah bukan, sebagai sahabat sejatimu, aku pasti akan membantumu. Di dalam cinta itu tidak boleh mengenal rasa malu. Tetap terus berjuang! Kau datang pada orang yang tepat. Aku akan membantumu! Pastikan saja bayarannya cocok.." Sakura mengedipkan mata kirinya.,

"Katanya sahabat, tapi kenapa harus memikirkan bayaran sih Sakura? Huh. Modus saja kata-katamu itu."

"Yey, modus itu data yang sering muncul! Aku kan juga membutuhkan banyak uang, Ino-chan.."

"Baiklah, gampang. Berapa kau minta?"

"50.000 Yen.." (Rp 5.000.000-an)

"Mahal.."

"Kau itu kaya, Ino.. Uang segitu hanya untuk sekali perawatanmu ke salon, kan?"

"Iya,iya, aku akan mentransfernya saat misimu sudah sukses. Ok?"

"Hai, OK.."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

Misi apa? Bukan misi, tepatnya pekerjaan sampingan Sakura. Sakura dikenal sebagai pusat database-nya sekolah. Dia tahu hampir semua rahasia, issue, berita, gosip apapun yang ada di sekolah. Selain itu, ia juga merupakan seorang yang membantu menyatukan hubungan cinta alias mak comblang. Ia mendapatkan banyak uang dari hal itu. Hebatnya, sampai kelas XII saat ini, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan pelanggannya. ia selalu saja bisa membuat kliennya merasa puas.

"Tapi sabar ya, aku sedang membantu Hyakuya Yuuichirou si anak kelas B yang menyuakai ketua kelasnya, Hiragi Shinoa. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Ah, mereka yang terkenal sering bertengkar itu ya? Tak kusangka Yuuichi-kun menyukai Shinoa-chan.. Hahaha.. Cinta memang unik ya.."

"Ya begitulah cinta.. Eh, Anko-sensei sudah datang, aku kembali ke bangku dulu ya.."

Pelajaran matematika dimulai. Suasana terasa mencengkam, sama rasanya seperti sedang menonton film horror di bioskop. Banyak siswa yang tidak menyukai pelajaran yang satu ini. Matematika memang membuat mati kutu. Apalagi untuk otak pas-pasan macam Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji. Mendapat nilai C saja sudah sujud syukur.

Sakura memang bukan murid istimewa macam Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, atau Neji yang selalu menduduki peringkat atas di kelasnya, bahkan seangkatan. Sakura sebenarnya cukup pintar, tapi ia malas belajar, ia terlalu focus pada pekerjaan sampingannya. Sakura akan belajar jika test semesteran saja. Itu ia lakukan demi menuruti Sasuke agar tidak pisah kelas dengannya. Nyatanya jika ia belajar, nilai testnya bisa bagus. Ya meski tidak menolong peringkatnya, tapi setidaknya ia selalu berhasil sekelas dengan Sasuke. Rasanya rada miris jika melihat kopian hasil peringkat di kelasnya. Sasuke ada di paling atas, sedangkan dirinya ada di paling bawah, di atasnya ada Naruto, Kiba, dan disusul oleh Ino, serta Lee. Selalu seperti itu.

….

Jam istirahat sudah tiba. Rasanya lega sekali setelah beberapa jam melalui ujian hidup anak sekolahan yang terasa amat menyiksa dan menguras tenaga, fisik maupun batin. Otot-otot yang sedari tadi terasa tegang, mulai diregangkan. Banyak dari mereka yang langsung berhamburan ke canteen untuk mencari suplay energy. Ada juga yang ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca buku. Rupanya murid KIHS juga banyak yang rajin-rajin ya?

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang lebih memilih setia di bangku mereka. Mereka tidak berniat ke canteen karena belum begitu merasa lapar. Sasuke malas untuk berjalan menuruni tangga, sedangkan Sakura, ia masih ada sesuatu yang harus segera ia selesaikan.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, Sasuke mengambil smartphone dari saku celananya. Membuka kunci, menggeser beberapa kali, lalu mengeklik applikasi permainan kesukaannya. Mencoba melanjutkan game yang selalu ia mainkan.

Sakura juga bermain dengan smartphone-nya, tapi tidak bermain game. Ia sibuk dengan social media.

Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua terhitung dari terdengarnya bel tanda istirahat.

Merasa bosan dengan permainan game-nya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone tersayangnya, mencoba melirik Sakura yang sedang sibuk sendiri di sampingnya. Ia memandang sebentar, melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan dengan smartphonenya.

"Kau sedang apa? Serius sekali.."

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Jawab yang benar, Sakura!"

"Kerjaan.."

"Belum juga usai misimu dari bocah itu?"

"Namanya Yuuichirou, Sasuke.."

"Terserah kaulah.."

"Iya belum selesai, Shinoa-chan itu orangnya sulit berekspresi, jadi sulit juga menebak cara berfikirnya."

"Hm, suruh saja bocah itu untuk selalu mengganggunya. Shinoa itu memang sulit berekspresi, tapi ia sebenarnya cukup perhatian. Ia akan menandai orang-orang yang berkontribusi banyak dalam kehidupannya. Aku pernah seklub Juudo dengannya. Setelah menjadi orang yang ditandai oleh Shinoa, buat hatinya tersentuh saja. Wanita itu pasti akan luluh.."

"He, benar juga kau, Sasuke. Aku akan membuat Yuuichi-kun menjadi orang yang ditandai oleh Shinoa-chan. Dengan begitu Shinoa-chan akan kepikiran Yuuichi-kun!… Arigato na, Sasuke-kun… Aku tertolong.." Sakura mengusap rambut Sasuke dan kembali sibuk dengan smarphone-nya sendiri. Ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Yuuichirou menggunakan aplikasi Line.

Sasuke memegang bekas usapan Sakura di rambutnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, ah, sangat tipis. "Doumo.." Gumannya pelan. Dan Sakura tidak begitu mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara cempreng Naruto mengagetkan kesibukan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME, SAKURA-CHAN…"

PLEETAAAKKK… Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto.

"ITAIIII!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dihadiahi pukulan oleh Sasuke.

"Berisik kau, Dobe.." Kata Sasuke.

"Ye, kalau tidak berisik bukan gayaku…. Ne ne, Sakura aku ada pekerjaan untukmu…" Kata Naruto. Naruto lansung duduk di kursi depan bangku Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar saat mendengar ada pekerjaan untuknya. Itu artinya ia akan mendapatkan uang, kan?

"Apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura antusias.. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri, tapi ia mencoba mendengarkannya.

"Kau tahu, Mikasa Ackerman dari kelas D menyukai si manusia tidak peka macam Eren Yeager!" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Naruto. Bukankah itu wajar. Mikasa itu kan saudaranya Eren.." KKata Sakura.

"Aku juga tahu itu, tapi mereka itu tidak sekandung! Orang tua Mikasa meninggal dan sejak itu ia dirawat oleh orang tua Eren.."

PLEETAAAK… Sasuke kembali memukul kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke, bisa tidak kau berhenti memukul kepalaku? Aku yang bodoh akan bertambah bodoh!" Protes Naruto.

"Kau membuatnya sedih, bodoh!" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Mencoba memandangi Sakura. Benar, Sakura terlihat menahan beban. Naruto memang tak begitu bodoh untuk segera memahami maksud Sasuke. Ia sangat tahu akan keadaan Sakura. Hidup Sakura hampir sama dengan hidup Mikasa…

"Sakura, gomen…" Naruto terlihat menyesalinya.

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu menanggapi perkataan Sasuke-kun ya.."

"Tapi Sasuke ada benarnya, Sakura-chan. Tak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu, tidak, maksudku dengan nada ceria seperti itu.. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati.."

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan! Itu sudah lama sekali… Sudah ah, ayo lanjutkan ceritamu…"

"Arigato, Sakura-chan.. Kau memang yang terbaik… Baiklah, begini, kau sudah tahu bagaimana background masa lalu Mikasa, tapi di sini, kasusnya Mikasa menyukai Eren dalam cara yang berbeda.."

Sasuke hanya kembali berdiam diri, ia melanjutkan game-nya yang sempat ia pause.

"Maksudnya sebagai seorang cowok? Cinta?"

"Bingo!.. Mikasa menyukai Eren dari SMP! Karena Eren tidak peka, makanya ia curhat kepadaku tentang perasaanya pada Eren. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana persahabatanku dengan Mikasa. Mudah bagiku untuk membuatnya buka suara tentang perasaannya pada Eren.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kau pada Mikasa, tentangmu yang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang mak comblang di sekolah ini. Dan hebatnya, Mikasa memintaku untuk membuatmu membantunya menjadikan Eren sebagai kekasihnya…"

"Agak berat Naruto-kun, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil sebagai keluarga, aku memahami perasaan Mikasa, wajar saja memiliki rasa cinta pada lawan jenis. Hanya saja, mungkin akan sulit bagi Eren yang bisa saja menganggap Mikasa sebagai adiknya, kan?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti bermain game, ia bahkan lupa mem-pause-nya. Tapi ia tidak berniat ikut andil dalam pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura. Ia hanya memandangi layar smartphone yang dipegangnya.

"Iya juga sih, tapi bantulah Mikasa, Sakura. Dia sahabatku…" Naruto menakupkan kedua tangannya untuk memohon pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Haah, baiklah, aku akan mencobanya…" Naruto tersenyum senang.

arigato, Sakura-chan…"

K.O sebuah tulisan besar terpampang di layar smartphone-nya Sasuke. Ia kalah, tidak, ia membiarkan dirinya kalah. Ia sejenak teralih fokusnya untuk mendengarkan cerita Sakura dan Naruto yang cukup mengganggunya. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa itu. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Pertanyaan yang lama ia coba simpan kembali mencuat ke permukaan. Mencoba menuntut jawaban.

"Seperti itu ya?" Bantin Sasuke.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini fanfiction ke dua aku, setelah kemaren SAKURA'S LOVE STORY, ya memang sih masih ON GOING. Tapi karena kemaren waktu habis buka puasa, tiba-tiba nemu ide buat bikin cerita baru, ya sudah aku tulis saja. Masih sama, setia dengan fandomnya Naruto, karena pasangan idamanku Sasusaku, ya maaf-maaf saja jika aku memakai pasangan ini kembali. Gomen ne..**

 **Note: Hyakuya Yuuichirou dan Hiragi Shinoa itu fandomnya Owari no Seraph, sedangkan Mikasa Ackerman dan Eren Yeager itu fandomnya Shingeki no Kyojin. Ada yang sudah menonton animenya? Aku sih sudah, lagi nunggu season lanjutannya… Yang lama banget, bikin baber karena sering diPHPin. Nah loh, galau terus…**

 **Ya, pokonya gitu deh pembukaan ceritanya. Mungkin saja ada yang mau baca. Syukur-syukur ada yang suka.**

 **Kalau gak ada ya sudah, tapi aku akan tetap melanjutkannya.. Hahahha..**

 **Aku hanya tidak mau ide yang aku dapat menguap begitu saja. Rasanya jadi mengganjal di hati… Ceileee..**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya ye?**

 **Matta neeeeeeee…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Maaf ya, ini tidak masuk cross over karena cast dari anime lain hanya sebagai cameo, jadi tidak mempengaruhi cerita cast utama…**

 **Dozooo…**

 **gomen, atas ketidaknyamanannya.. Heaven Peaceeeee**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **Rated: T+, Ecchi?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M kok. XD**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memegangi dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia bersandar pada tembok salah satu kelas X yang dekat dengan taman belakang sekolah KIHS. Ia juga tetap memantapkan pandangannya untuk mengawasi targetnya. Ia tidak akan mengalihkannya meski targetnya terlampau jauh darinya. Matanya sekelas mata elang. Sangat tajam dan focus.

Ya, Sakura sedang mengawasi target buruannya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya kliennya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut hitam penuh harapan. Yuuichirou nama cowok itu.

"Yuu-san…" Gumam seorang cewek yang jauh lebih kecil dari sang cowok. Shinoa sang ketua kelas XII-B

"Jawab saja, Shinoa!" Yuuichirou merasa tidak sabar.

"Haha, kau itu selalu tidak sabaran dan tergesah-gesah."

"Apa aku harus menuruti kata Sakura? Rencana B jika gagal? Rencana B itu sangat memalukan. Haruskah aku melakukannya? Menggunakan microphone radio sekolah untuk menyatakan perasaanku? Ayolah… Shinoa benar-benar membuatku ingin meremek mukanya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.." Batin Yuuichirou.

"Yuu-san?" Panggil Shinoa.

"He? Henda Shinoa, kau tahu aku tidak bisa romantic. Itu aneh untukku. Sangat tidak cocok dengan imejku." Kata Yuuichirou.

"Setidaknya kau membawa bunga atau coklat mungkin. Jika kau mengira aku tidak ada manis-manisnya sebagai cewek, tapi aku kan juga ingin merasakan indahnya bunga-bunga cinta seperti cewek-cewek lain saat sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Hah, kau benar-benar merepotkan! Belajar darimana kau dengan kata-kata itu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja.." Kesal Yuuichirou.

"Belajar darimana saja.." Jawab Shinoa enteng. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Yuuichirou lantas tersenyum juga. Sekali lagi, apa yang Sakura katakan memang benar. Lalu ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari bunga yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Matanya menangkap sebuah bunga mawar merah yang hanya satu-satunya mekar di taman itu. Ia lantas memetiknya dan langsung berlutut di depan Shinoa.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Yuuichirou mulai bertanya lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa malu. Tangan kanannya yang memegang bunga mawar merah ia acungkan kepada Shinoa. Berharap Shinoa akan menerimanya.

Shinoa tertawa geli. Rupanya ia cukup berhasil mempermainkan cowok yang sudah ia kagumi cukup lama itu. Ya, sebenarnya Shinoa juga sudah menyukai Yuuichirou. Semakin mantap saat ia mendapat pencerahan dari Sakura. Yuuichirou tidak tahu saja jika sebenarnya Sakura juga lumayan dekat dengan Shinoa. Mereka sering berbincang saat Sakura menunggu Sasuke latihan Juudo. Mudah bagi Sakura untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Shinoa. Ya walaupun pada awalnya ia berupaya sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi pada akhirnya Shinoa mengetahui rencananya juga. Jadilah mereka bekerjasama untuk sekedar bermain dengan Yuuichirou.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera membayar Sakura setelah ini.. Segera bayarlah dia ya!" Kata Shinoa.

"Ma-maksudmu kau menerimaku?" Yuuichirou membulatkan matanya. Yuuichirou baru sadar jika Shinoa ternyata mengetahui jika dirinya meminta bantuan Sakura. Tak masalah, yang penting Shinoa menerimanya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia sudah merasa bahagia akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih sudah mengumpulkan keberanianmu untuk mengatakannya. Aku juga menyukaimu.." Shinoa menerima bunga mawar merah dari tangan Yuuichirou.

Yuuichirou tersenyum senang. Ia bangkit dari berlututnya. Mencoba mensejajarkan diri dengan Shinoa. Mendekap Shinoa dengan lembut. Shinoa tersenyum manis. Sementara itu Yuuichirou menatap Sakura yang menampakan diri dari persembunyiannya di balik tembok kelas X. Yuuichirou tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura hanya membalas tersenyum dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Yuuichirou. Misi sukses! Segera bayar! Rasanya seperti itu arti senyuman dari bibir Sakura.

Meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang bahagia siang itu, Sakura lantas membuka buka note-nya, ia mengambil spidol hitamnya dari saku bajunya. Memberi tanda centang pada kolom Hyakuya Yuuichirou x Hiragi Shinoa. Itu selalu ia lakukan jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan sukses.

Sakura menutup kembali note-nya. Masih ada beberapa pasangan yang harus ia sukseskan hubungannya. Rata-rata dari kelas X. Itu bukan masalah untuknya. Toh ia tidak harus cepat-cepat melakukannya. Cinta itu butuh proses, tidak mungkin secara instan. Ia juga harus melakukan pengintaian untuk lebih mengenali bagaimana karakter target-targetnya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Besok lanjut lagi… Aku lapar, Sasuke dimana ya? Dia pasti marah padaku karena aku meninggalkannya di kelas sendirian. Sasuke gomen.." Gumam Sakura yang langsung ke canteen dan memberi ice cream untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Setelah membeli ice cream, Sakura berjalan agak cepat menuju kelasnya. Ia harus segera memberikan ice cream itu pada Sasuke fikirnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat kelasnya berada di ujung matanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo sepunggang. Hinata Hyuga.

"Hm?" Kata Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Ia lantas menutup komiknya.

"Bi-bisa me-mengajariku bagaimana menyelesaikan so-soal matematika ini?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Hinata. Sebelum terlihat oleh Sasuke dan Hinata, Sakura lantas menarik tubuhnya dan bersandar di tembok luar kelas itu, kelasnya, XII-A.

"Coba kulihat." Kata Sasuke.

"Ha-hai.. Dozo.." Hianata memperlihatkan soal matematika yang menurutnya sangat sulit itu pada Sasuke.

Di tembok luar kelas, Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengintip sekilas dengan apa yang Sasuke dan Hinata lakukan. Sasuke menerangkan bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan soal matematika itu.

"Ho, Sakura? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki name tag Sabaku no Gaara.

Sakura yang cukup kaget langsung menarik Gaara menjauh dari kelas itu. Menyeret paksa Gaara menjauh dari kelas itu.

"Sakura, kenapa kau mengajakku kembali ke luar kelas?" Tanya Gaara yang masih kebingungan dengan tingkah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Gomen ne Gaara-kun, aku tidak mau di kelas sendirian saja denganmu. Sangat sepi. Dan itu menakutkan. Kau tahukan hantu-hantu sekolahan sering muncul saat sedang sendirian di dalam kelas? Seperti di film horror yang tadi malam aku tonton dengan Sasuke.." Bohong Sakura.

"Hah, kau mempercayai hal itu? Siang bolong seperti ini mana ada hantu Sakura!" Kata Gaara.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku salah.."

"Kau ini.. Kau sudah membuatku kelelahan naik turun tangga, Sakura! Itu sangat menguras tenaga!"

"Hai, hai, wakatta.. Ini, ice cream untukmu! Ini sebagai ganti rugi karena aku membuatmu kelelahan…" Sakura menyodorkan ice cream yang rencananya bakal ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Ice cream? Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, Sakura!"

Sakura menggeleng.. "Tidak, aku memang sudah membuatmu kelelahan. Aku bahkan mengajakmu berlari. Ayolah, kita jarang kan makan ice cream bersama seperti ini? Setidaknya temani aku kenapa? Kita ini teman sekelas, tapi jarang sekali mengobrol.."

"Dulu kita sering ngobrol, Sakura.. Kau lupa?"

"Hm? Benarkah?"

"Kita pernah seklub jurnalis di kelas X, tapi kau berhenti di kelas XI. Kita juga pernah pulang bersama usai kegiatan klub, walau akhirnya aku tak jadi mengantarmu pulang karena di jalan kita bertemu Sasuke yang menjemputmu.."

"Benar juga ya, tapi dulu kita tidak sekelas. Jadi kita memang jarang sekali ngobrol. Tapi sekarang kan kita sudah sekelas, semestinya akan sangat menyenangkan karena kita memiliki frekuensi waktu bertemu cukup banyak, ne Gaara-kun?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum. Mereka lantas duduk di bangku taman depan lab computer. Lab computer berada di bangunan belakang bangunan kelas XII-A.

Gaara dan Sakura menikmati ice cream yang Sakura beli. Mereka juga saling bercanda. Saling menceritakan cerita yang lucu. Berbagi kisah dan pengalaman. Hal itu membuat mereka terbawa suasana dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seakan melupakan jika mereka sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Sakura tertawa dengan lepasnya.

"Haha, benarkah? Kau tersandung batu dan kecebur ke sungai? Kau ceroboh sekalai, Gaara-kun.."

"Memang itu yang terjadi, aku menghindari kucing yang menyebrang jalan. Sepedaku oleng dan ban sepedaku menabrak batu, ya sudah, aku jatuh nyungslep ke sungai yang ada di pinggir jalan itu. Untung sungainya tidak dalam.."

"Hahhaha.. Kau ini…"

"Jangan menertawakanku Sakura!"

Tertawa keras Sakura dan Gaara terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke yang kebetulan sekali saat itu kelas XII-A sedang sangat sepi, hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke melirik ke arah keluar lewat jendela yang ada di dekat bangkunya. Benar, ia melihat Sakura sedang tertawa riang bersama cowok berambut merah bata, Gaara.

Otaknya mulai mengumpulkan pertanyaan. Apa yang membuat Sakura bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu? Hanya karena dengan seorang Gaara? Apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada Sakura? Kenapa Sakura terlihat begitu senang?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hm? Ah, setelah ini kau bisa mensubtitusikan ke sini. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Hai, wakarimasu, Sasuke-kun. Arigato gozaimasu.."

"Hn."

"Yappari, Sasuke-kun memang sangat tampan. Dia juga sangat baik.." Batin Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

Merasa risih karena sedari tadi diperhatikan, Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada Hinata. "Masih ada lagi yang belum kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata bangun dari lamunannya. "Eh? Ano, tidak ada.."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Etto, Sasuke-kun.."

"Ya?"

"A-apa aku boleh bertanya lagi lain kali jika aku kembali menemukan soal yang sulit?"

"Hn, tentu.."

Hinata langsung tersenyum senang. "Arigato gozaimasu Sasuke-kun.." Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Manis.." Gumam lirih Sasuke saat ia menyadari senyuman Hinata.

"Eh? Ad-ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak." Huh, hampir saja, itu yang Sasuke fikirkan.

"Hm, baiklah, aku kembali ke bangkuku ya.."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja. Ia kembali ke arah jendela dimana ia bisa melihat Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang mengobrol.

Tidak ada!

"Kemana mereka pergi?" Batin Sasuke.

…

Kembali dengan Sakura dan Gaara yang sekarang berada di canteen sekolah. Mereka menikmati pesanan mereka. Dua mangkuk ramen dan 2 botol air mineral. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela canteen sekolah yang sangat ramai siang itu. Jam ke 5-6 setelah istirahat kosong. Semua guru sedang sibuk membahas rencana penetapan liburan di musim panas. Semua siswa KIHS bebas dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Uh panas.." Kata Sakura saat menikmati kuah ramennya.

"Hati-hati.. Tiuplah dulu sebelum kau memasukkan ke mulutmu! Itu akan mengurangi rasa panasnya.." Saran Gaara.

"Iya, aku hanya tidak sabar saja menikmatinya. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen. Biasanya aku pasti akan makan dengan Naruto, tapi kali ini dia tidak masuk sekolah karena katanya sedang menjemput ibunya di bandara. Mentang-mentang putra tunggal kepala sekolah, paman Namikaze Minato, dia jadi seenaknya saja. Apaan bocah itu…" Sakura cemberut.

"Kalau sedang cemberut seperti itu kau terlihat lucu, Sakura. Pipimu menjadi bulat seperti telur ini.." Gaara menunjukkan telur rebus yang ada di dalam kuah ramennya.

"Enak saja menyamakan wajahku dengan telur ayam.."

"Bagaimana dengan bakpao?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Tahu bulat?"

"Tidak!"

"Ishh, dango!"

"Dango? Huh, sudah berhenti mencari kembaran pipiku! Aku tahu, pipiku ini cukup cubhi. Aku menerimanya dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada.." Sakura manyun.

"Sodesu ne… Tapi jujur saja, kau memang terlihat lucu ketika kesal dan itu membuatmu semakin cantik.."

"Hmm, baiklah-baiklah. Arigato. Tapi sekarang ini aku hanya memikirkan betapa laparnya perutku.."

"Wakatta, sore jaa, ittadakimasu.."

"Ittadakimasu.."

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka. Suasana canteen yang cukup ramai mulai berkurang pengunjungnya. Menyisakan beberapa orang saja, termasuk Sakura dan Gaara yang rupanya sudah menyelesaikan acara makan siang mereka.

"Harusnya laki-laki yang mentraktir cewek, Sakura.." Kata Gaara karena makan siangnya dibayar oleh Sakura.

"Yaelah, memangnya kenapa jika yang membayar itu cewek? Toh yang penting membayar.."

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak denganmu, ini juga terasa aneh.."

"Kamu saja yang merasa seperti itu! Aku biasa saja tuh. Lagian ya, aku akan mendapatkan bayaran banyak hari ini. Jadi tidak masalahkan aku mentraktirmu…"

"Ho, sepertinya kau sukses besar dengan para klien cintamu itu, heh?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini tidak pernah gagal!"

"Jadi, apa saja yang biasanya dilakukan oleh mak comblang seperti dirimu?"

"Oh, jadi kau tertarik untuk mendengarnya ne, Gaara-kun?" Gaara hanya mengangguk mantap saja. "Bukan mak comblang, aku ini dokter cinta! Aku kan bukan emak-emak! Aku ini masih tujuh belas tahun lebih. Master cinta seperti diriku ini pantasnya disebut dokter cinta bukan mak comblang!" Protes Sakura karena dipanggil mak comblang oleh Gaara.

"Yare-yare, baiklah Ai no Shizou, Dokter Cinta…"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Hmm, begini ya, tugas Dokter Cinta itu tak hanya menyembuhkan penyakit cinta, tapi juga membuat, menciptakan, merancang bagaimana cinta itu berkembang pada setiap pasiennya…"

"Ah, aku masih belum mengerti.."

"Misalnya, aku bisa membantumu mendekati cewek yang kau sukai. Kau tinggal tunjukkan saja wanita yang kau sukai itu siapa padaku. Nanti akau akan membantumu mendekatinya, membantumu mendapatkan nomor kontaknya, alamatnya, hobinya, kesukaannya, apapun tentangnya, syukur-syukur kalau bayarannya lebih, aku juga akan membantumu mendapatkan hatinya…" Sakura terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Seperti stalker saja kerjaanmu itu dan lagi apa kau sedang berpromosi, Sakura?"

"Haha, aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan, Gaara-kun. Stalker ya? Iya juga, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Itu resiko yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan informasi si target cinta."

"Aku penasaran berapa banyak kau memiliki waktu luang untuk melakukan semua itu? Kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Ya aku ini sangat sibuk sekali. Waktuku tersedia banyak untuk pekerjaan sampinganku itu. Pagi, siang, malam!"

"Dan kau pasti melupakan tugasmu sebagai seorang siswa, kan?"

"Haha, kenapa tidak sekalian kau mengataiku gara-gara perkerjaan sampinganku maka nilaiku do re mi fa sol?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya, Sakura! Tapi bagaimanapun kau itu masih seorang siswa dan sekarang sudah kelas XII! Kau harus mulai focus dengan nilai-nilaimu!"

"Aku akan vakum setelah memasuki semester dua nanti. Masih rencana sih. Aku juga tidak mau melupakan masa depanku. Begini-begini, aku juga memiliki cita-cita yang harus aku capai!"

"Hm, kalau begitu rajinlah belajar agar nilaimu membaik dan cita-citamu tercapai!"

"Hai, Tuan Pintar!" Sakura membuat pose hormat pada Gaara. Ia tersenyum manis pada Gaara. Gaara menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman yang membuat hatinya terasa nyaman.

"Anak pintar!"

"Gaara-kun, kau cowok yang baik dan juga pintar, cukup terkenal di sekolah, pasti banyak cewek yang menyukaimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang cewek di sekolah ini… Nde, siapa cewek yang kau sukai? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Jadi kau berencana mengendusku?"

"Ya begitulah. Ayo katakan! Siapa cewek itu, Gaara-kun? Bohong banget jika kau tidak memiliki cewek yang kau sukai.."

"Hmm.."

"…"

"Siapa?"

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau serius akan membantuku?"

"Hn, tentu saja! Ayo katakan! Dia siapa?"

"Katty Perry!"

"HEEEE, nani sore wa? Katty Perry, mana mungkin itu bisa kulakukan, Gaara-kun!"

"Tadi kau bilang siapa saja.."

"Iya, tapi yang kiranya itu mungkin digapai, Sabaku-san!"

"Gomen, gomen, Haruno-san.."

"Nde, Dare desuka?"

"Kau masih penasaran?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu baunya beda, aku sulit mengendusmu. Kau hampir tidak pernah terlibat gosip."

"Hm, souka?"

"Hai. Hee, cepat katakan!"

"Hmm.."

"Dare?"

"..."

"Gaara-kun?"

"Omae!"

Sakura justru tertawa lebar saat mendengar jawaban dari Gaara. Ayolah, dirinya? Dirinya yang Gaara suakai? Mana mungkin, kan? "Ya ampun, bercanda lagi.. Katakan yang benar!"

Sakura menatap mata Gaara dengan serius berharap segera mendapatkan jawaban kejujuran dari Gaara. Sementara Gaara terlihat sedang berfikir..

"SAKURA!" Dari pintu canteen sekolah Ino memanggil Sakura dengan cukup keras membuat Sakura dan Gaara menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Ino?" Gumam Sakura. Ino menghampiri meja duduk Sakura dan Gaara. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat terburu-buru.."

"Hah, hah, hah, sebaiknya kau segera menemui Sasuke-kun dan belilah ice cream! Dia kesal karena kau meninggalkannya begitu lama dan beruntungnya, aku yang jadi sasaran kekesalannya!" Ino menceritakan dengan kesalnya.

"Haaiisssh, ayam itu kekanak-kanakan sekali. Baiklah aku akan segera menemuinya… Ayo, Ino!.."

"Ayo…" Kata Ino.

"Cotto matte kudasai Ino… Gaara-kun, gomen ne aku harus pergi. Lain kali kita lanjutkan perbicangan kita. Jaa, matta ne.." Pamit Sakura yang langsung membeli ice cream dan berjalan cepat menemui Sasuke.

"Perbincangan apa, Jidat?" Bisik Ino.

"Mau tahu saja kau, Pig. Ra-ha-si-a.." Bisik Sakura. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kesal. Kenapa temannya yang satu ini suka sekali main rahasia dengannya?

Gaara tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terburu-buru. "Aku ini sedang tidak bercanda, Sakura.." Gumamnya miris.

… **..**

 **Di kelas….**

"Lihat tatapannya Sasuke! Dia terlihat sangat kesal, kan? Karena daripada aku akan bosan melihat acara opera pertengkaran kalian yang lebay itu, lebih baik aku menemui Sai-kun di perpustakaan. Jaa…" Kata Ino yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ino tidak membantu sama sekali. Haah." Gumam Sakura. "Sasuke-kun.." Panggil Sakura dari depan pintu kelas.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura. Ia justru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia harus sabar menangani Sasuke yang jika kesal itu menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Dasar anak bungsu!

Sakura mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke. Mencoba duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ia kembali menyapa Sasuke dengan panggilan yang lembut. Sasuke kembali mengabaikannya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura.

"Warui na, aku lama.." Kata Sakura.

"…"

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku? Apa kau tak lelah?"

"Aku tidak marah, Sakura. Aku hanya kesal."

"Sama saja, baka!.. Ini ice cream dan aku minta maaf.."

Sasuke menerima ice cream dari Sakura. "Cuma sebungkus?"

"He? Biasanyakan segitu, Sasuke? Bukannya kau tidak pernah menghabiskan sebungkus ice cream-mu? Kau hanya memakan segigitan saja! Kau bilang tidak menyukai manis. Kau membuatku yang selalu menghabiskan sisa ice cream-mu itu, Sasuke!"

"Hari ini aku akan menghabiskannya!"

"Ahso.. Baiklah, nanti aku akan membelikanmu yang banyak! Ambil tasmu dan kita pulang!"

"Pulang?"

"Iya, ayo pulang. Toh, kita diperbolehkan untuk pulang cepat. Kau tidak lihat yang lain sudah menenteng tas mereka? Ayo ikutan mereka pulang! Aku sudah bosan di sekolah!"

"Ah benar juga. Kenapa aku baru sadar jika anak-anak yang lain beranjak pulang?" Batin Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai menyadari jika hari ini ia terlalu banyak melamunkan hal yang tidak penting menurutnya.

"Malah melamun, ayo!" Kata Sakura yang sudah menenteng tasnya.

"Baiklah.."

…

Dua insan manusia berbeda jenis terlihat saling bercanda di sepanjang trotoal jalan siang itu. Di tangan mereka terlihat memegang ice cream ukuran jumbo. Warna putih yang menandakan rasa vanilla dan warna coklat pekat yang menandakan rasa coklat.

Sesekali di sela bercandaan mereka, mereka mengesap ice cream itu dengan pelan. Rasa manis ice cream berpadu sempurna dengan sensasi dingin dari ice cream itu. Rasa haus karena terik matahari siang itu terasa jauh berkurang. Sangat sejuk apalagi saat mereka berhenti di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati. Pohon yang rindang seperti sedang menangkap angin yang sedang lewat. Terasa nyaman dan sepoi-sepoi menyapu tubuh yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Cepat habiskan!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Tadi seharusnya kau tidak usah banyak gaya dengan mengambil banyak ice cream jika pada akhirnya kau tak bisa menghabiskannya!" Keluh Sakura.

"Buang saja kalau kau sudah kenyang!"

"Jika dibuang sebanyak ini kan sayang, di luar sana masih banyak orang yang tak bisa mendapatkan banyak makanan. Kita harus bersyukur, kita masih bisa membeli makanan enak dengan uang berlebih kita!"

"Yare-yare.."

"Lain kali jangan mengulanginya! Kalau dua bungkus ice cream aku masih mampu, tapi tidak dengan jumlah sebanyak ini!"

"Hn."

Sakura melanjutkan menghabiskan ice cream sisa milik Sasuke.

"Cepat habiskan Sakura, di dalam kreta dilarang makan!"

"Iya, berisik!"

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar seper empat jam untuk menghabiskan enam bungkus ice cream dengan cepatnya. Sakura sudah sangat kekenyangan, sudah begitu kepalanya juga terasa nyut-nyutan karena dinginnya ice cream. Bayangkan saja, sudah begitu, hari ini ia makan ice cream dengan Gaara, dilanjutkan dengan makan ramen, setelah itu, ia juga harus menghabiskan enam bungkus ice cream lagi saat pulang sekolah. Rasanya perut Sakura mulai tidak nyaman. Makan berlebihan memang tidak baik untuk tubuh. Lain kali ia tidak akan mengulanginya!

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju stasiun kreta RINEGAN, satu-satunya stasiun kreta yang paling dekat dengan KIHS. Jam setengah dua belas siang suasana stasiun tidak seramai jam-jam sibuk. Hanya ada puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang. Biasanya jika sedang dalam jam sibuk, stasiun akan dipenuhi banyak penumpang.

"Hinata-chan?" Sapa Sakura saat melihat seorang gadis berpakaian sama dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke. Iapun tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. "Sakura-chan to Sa-Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hinata-cha juga mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya-ya se-seperti itulah.. Sakura-chan to Sasuke-kun mo?"

"Hai, kami juga akan pulang. Ano, bukankah distrik Hyuga searah dengan distrik Uchiha? Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang bersama saja, ne Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sakura.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang. Hinata terlihat malu-malu.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu.."

'Perhatian, kereta jurusan stasiun RASENGAN akan segera tiba, dimohon para calon penumpang untuk mempersiapkan diri..' Terdengan suara pemberitahuan kedatangan kereta. Para calon penumpang kereta segera mempersiapkan diri termasuk Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata.

Pintu kereta terbuka, Sasuke memimpin masuk kereta disusul Sakura dan Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tapi, dengan gerakan super lincah dan cepat, sebelum pintu kereta tertutup Sakura berhasil menyelinap keluar dari kereta.

"Sasuke, Hinata, gomen, kalian pulanglah dulu, aku ada barang yang ketinggalan di sekolah." Teriak Sakura seiring berjalannya kereta yang Sasuke dan Hinata tumpangi. Masih sempat-sempatnya Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Dengan begini mereka akan memiliki waktu untuk bersama.. Hihihi.." Gumam Sakura senang.

Kenapa Sakura melakukan hal itu? Memberi kesempatan untuk Sasuke dan Hinata berduaan. Sakura memiliki pekerjaan untuk mengintai dan mengawasi setiap target dari kliennya. Hal itu membuatnya memiliki sifat sangat perhatian dan pengertian. Sakura menjadi mudah peka akan tabiat orang lain. Maka dari itu, menurut penglihatannya, Sakura menyadari ada tatapan lain dari kedua temannya itu, Sasuke dan Hinata. Meski ia sendiri belum memastikannya, tapi ia akan mencoba mencaritahu.

"Haiish, anak itu.." Kesal Sasuke karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, daijoub desuka?" Tanya Hinata terlihat khawatir.

"Hn daijoube.."

Mereka berdua mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Beruntung karena di gerbong yang mereka masuki hanya terdapat beberapa penumpang saja, sehingga menyisakan tempat duduk kosong cukup banyak. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari pintu keluar kereta.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, suasana kembali terdiam. Sasuke sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Sementara itu, Hinata hanya duduk menunduk sambil memegangi roknya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka akan pulang bersama Sasuke. Berdua bersama orang yang dari kelas sepuluh sudah ia kagumi. Sama dengan Sakura, Naruto, dan Ino, ia juga selalu dipertemukan di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Keberuntungan? Jodoh?

Selalu di kelas yang sama, selalu bertemu setiap hari membuat Hinata memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa sih yang tidak terpana dengan si bungsu Uchiha satu ini? Sudahkaya, pintar, dan juga tampan. Sang pangeran idaman di sekolah adalah sebutan embel-embel di belakang nama Sasuke. Selalu dikagumi banyak siswi-siswi di sekolah juga.

Hinata tak pernah membayangkan akan berduaan bersama Sasuke di kreta seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya, kali ini ia tengah mengalaminya. Doanya didengar oleh Tuhan. Setelah dua tahun lebih lamanya menunggu, akhirnya waktu bersama, berdua dengan Sasuke terwujud juga. Sepertinya lain kali ia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura.

Ada masalah!

Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang sangat pemalu. Ia memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi tak ada yang tahu perasaannya itu. Ia selalu memendamnya. Baginya, Sasuke itu terlalu tinggi untuknya dan rasanya itu tidak mungkin mengingat bagaimana populernya seorang Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia ingin juga merasakan bagaimana indahnya cinta di masa sekolah juga. Meskipun orang yang ia sukai itu seorang Sasuke Uchiha-sang pangeran sekolah.

Jika suaranya bisa keluar, Hinata ingin sekali berteriak senang karena bisa pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi rasanya tenggorokkannya terasa tertahan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang berdendang tanpa melodi.

Hinata ingin bertanya pada Sasuke, ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tapi fikirannya terasa seperti sedang berkecamuk, berombak-ombak, dan sangat sulit ia gunakan untuk berfikir dengan benar. Membuatnya kesulitan merangkai kata-kata. Ia harus segera memecah kediaman ini! Rasanya sangat canggung!

"A-ano, Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, akhirnya kata-kata keluar juga dari bibir tipis Hinata.

"Hn?" Kata Sasuke.

"Se-sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada libur musim panas. Aku men-dapatkan info dari Guy-sensei.."

"Ah, souka?"

"Hai, tiga minggu lagi tepatnya. Minggu terakhir sebelum liburan akan diadakan kelas tambahan untuk kelas XII, tepatnya untuk mereka yang nilai ujian kemarin kurang baik."

"Jadi Sakura akan mendapatkan kelas tambahan itu?" Batin Sasuke. "Kau termasuk dalam itu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ini berkat Sasuke-kun yang selalu mengajariku jika aku kesulitan mengerjakan soal. Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun…"

"Itu bukan karena diriku. Itu hasil kerja kerasmu, kau bisa membanggakannya.."

"Ba-baiklah.. Demo, doumo arigato, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn."

Mereka kembali terdiam lagi. Hanya suara penumpang lain yang sayu-sayu terdengar. Suara roda kereta yang bergesekkan dengan rel kereta mendominasi suasana di dalam kereta itu. Sasuke terlihat duduk agak jauh dari Hinata. Sasuke duduk tanpa menoleh ke Hinata. Hinata yang duduk selisih dua kursi di samping Sasuke, masih menunduk malu dan sesekali menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke. Memandang laki-laki idamannya itu.

"Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun wa kakoii desu…" Batin Hinata. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Jika di situ ada cermin datar, mungkin ia kan melihat betapa merahnya pipinya saat itu. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu.

…

Setelah berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Hinata pulang bersama, saatnya Sakura dirundung kebingungan. Ia tidak memikirkan rencana apa selanjutnya harus ia lakukan. Ide meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata datang begitu saja. Biasanya ia selalu membuat daftar rencana cadangan, tapi kali ini rupannya ia tak memikirkannya.

"Aku mau ngapain ya? Kembali ke sekolah? Ayolah, tadi aku berbohong. Pulang? Masih dua jam lagi sampai ada kereta ke stasiun RASENGAN. Apa aku menemui Mikasa saja ya? Tapi seharusnya aku membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengannya. Hah, aku melupakan hal itu… Baka.." Pikir Sakura.

Entah apa yang membuatnya cukup beruntung kali ini, Eren Yeager menyapanya dari arah samping.

"Loh, Haruno-san?" Kata Eren.

"Yeager-san, mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Rencananya, tapi ketinggalan kereta.. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga ketinggalan kereta.. Etto, apa kau juga menumpang kereta jurusan stasiun RASENGAN?" Lagi, Sakura berbohong lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi. Awalnya sudah berbohong, kesana-sana pasti juga akan ada bohong lagi.

"Lebih tepatnya stasiun setelah itu, SHARINGAN…"

"AH, souka… Kereta selanjutnya masih dua jam lagi.."

"Kau benar, itu cukup lama… Mau menemaniku makan siang?" Eren menawarkan ide sembari menunggu kereta datang.

"Mati aku, aku sungguh sangat kenyang. Tapi, aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas mendekati target. Eren Yeager x Mikasa Ackerman ada di daftar nomor satu targetku! Huhu…" Batin Sakura. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Yeager-san?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Hm, tentu saja, Haruno-san.. Etto, sebaiknya kau memanggilku Eren saja, toh kita teman seangkatan.."

"Hai, Eren-san. Aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku Sakura…"

"Hm, Sakura-san. Namamu sangat indah. Kau juga cantik, sama seperti bunga sakura.."

Wanita akan jatuh pada pujian! Tapi Sakura akan selalu berusaha menganggap pujian itu sebagai hal yang biasa saja. Jika ia sampai memasukkannya ke dalam hati, ia percaya jika semua pasti akan berjalan tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. "Arigato.. Aku terima pujianmu.. Ano, Eren-san.."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Ackerman-san? Setahuku aku selalu melihatmu bersamanya.." Sakura tahu pasti bagaimana ia menempatkan posisinya sebagai teman sekaligus dokter cinta. Ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin.

"Ah, Mikasa ya? Hmm, sepertinya ia sedang ingin pulang sendiri.."

Sakura langsung merasa tidak enak. Ia tahu, saat mendengar jawaban Eren, ia yakin jika sesuatu hal tengah terjadi antara Eren dan Mikasa. Nada suara Eren terlihat –sedang tidak baik. "Gomenasai, Eren-san… Tak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu.."

"Bukan apa-apa, Sakura-san. Nanti pasti akan kembali seperti biasanya… Tak perlu menghawatirkannya, kami itu serumah, bersaudara, jadi aku masih bisa tahu keadaannya.."

"Cowok yang tidak peka! Benar kata Naruto, Eren itu sama sekali tidak bisa membaca kondisi. Harusnya ia mencari tahu kenapa Mikasa seperti itu! Ini malah santai saja.. Apa-apaan ini bocah…" Batin Sakura. "Jangan seperti itu, Eren-san. Ada baiknya jika kau dan Mikasa duduk bersama dan membicarakan duduk permasalahannya. Kadang cewek juga ingin diperhatikan. Cewek itu juga ingin dilindungi, ingin merasa nyaman di samping laki-laki. Tak terkecuali cewek macam Mikasa juga…" Kata Sakura.

"Ingin dilindungi? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Mikasa itu. Dia itu tomboy, pemegang sabuk hitam olahraga juudo. Dia lebih jago berkelahi dari pada aku. Yang ada, aku yang selalu dilindunginya.. Haha, lucu sekali diriku ini yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang Mikasa.."

"Benar juga ya, Hahaha. Mikasa bahkan pernah menolongku dari gangguan preman jalanan... Ya bagaimanapun karakter Mikasa, dia tetaplah seorang cewek. Percayalah, diapun ingin mendapatkan perhatian darimu Eren-san. Kau selalu bersamanya, kan?…"

"Hmm, aku juga mulai memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Mikasa.. Dia terlihat berbeda dan agak lain kepadaku.." Gumam Eren.

"Tuhkan, apa aku bilang. Kau mulailah lebih memahaminya! Hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama, hal berbeda sekecil apapun itu pasti akan mudah disadari.."

"Hm, aku akan melakukannya.."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Yap, pelan-pelan ia sudah bisa merubah cara fikir Eren. Ia kan menjejali materi tentang Mikasa kepada Eren. Ia akan membuat Eren melihat Mikasa sebagai cewek, bukan sebagai pelindung Eren. Ia tahu tak akan semudah rencananya, tapi ia akan berusaha demi Mikasa-temannya dan juga demi Naruto-sahabatnya.

Sesuai dengan ajakan Eren, Sakura akhirnya menemani Eren makan siang. Beruntungnya, kali ini ia tak harus menikmati semangkok ramen lagi karena Eren mengajaknya makan Sushi di kedai tak jauh dari stasiun RINEGAN. Namun tetap saja, perutnya yang kecil kesulitan menerima asupan banyak makanan. Alhasil ia menyisakan cukup banyak sushi. Sakura sangat anti membuang makanan, dengan banyak ide, ia berhasil membuat Eren menghabiskan sisa sushinya. Yokatta…

Usai makan siang dan mengobrol banyak, Sakura dan Eren memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Sakura akan turun lebih dahulu di stasiun RASENGAN. Sementara Eren harus menunggu satu stasiun kereta lagi, stasiun SHARINGAN.

"Jika kau membutuhkan teman cerita tentang Mikasa, kau bisa menghubungiku. Bagaimanapun aku cukup dekat dengannya. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu karena wanita itu jauh mengerti bagaimana persasaan sesamanya. Jangan memendam masalah sendiri! Bagilah dengan orang yang kau percayai! Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik.." Kata Sakura.

"Hai, arigato na, Sakura-san. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu. Terima kasih juga sudah membagi akun e-mail-mu…"

"Sama-sama.. Aku sudah sampai di stasiun RASENGAN, matta ashita ne, Eren-san…" Sakura pamitan dengan Eren.

"Jaa matta, Sakura-san…"

Sakura keluar dari pintu keluar stasiun RASENGAN. Berjalan di trotoal menuju distrik Uchiha, rumah dimana ia tinggal. Berjalan sendirian memang rasanya agak aneh karena biasanya ia akan ditemani oleh Sasuke.

Langkahnya terasa berat. Ia masih kekenyangan. Jika ia berjalan semakin cepat, maka perutnya akan terasa sangat sakit. Berjalan lambat, tapi akan lama sampai rumah. Sakura itu selalu memperhitungkan hal-hal kecil yang menjadi kemungkinan. Ia harus menentukan, menyusun, dan membuat rencana. Ia selalu seperti itu. Ia menimang, menimbang mana yang menguntungkan mana yang tidak. Ya, itulah seorang Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Panggil seorang laki-laki dari dalam mobil yang suaranya terdengar familiar di telinga Sakura.

"Itachi-niisan…"

"Ayo masuk! Kita pulang bersama!" Itachi menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia menuruti perintah kakaknya itu.

"Hah, aku terselamatkan..." Kata Sakura penuh syukur.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Sasuke? Dimana bocah itu?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan, Nii-san.. Aku tadi masih ada urusan dengan temanku.."

"Hm, souka.. Ne, Sakura?" Itachi menatap Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura menaikan alisnya mencoba mencaritahu pertanyaan Itachi.

"Omae…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku? Ada apa denganku? Nani desuka?" Sakura penasaran karena Itachi menatapnya cukup intens.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Ayo pulang!" Kata Itachi akhirnya. Ia langsung menyalahkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah.

Sakura yang cukup kebingungan dengan tingkah sang kakak hanya menganggapnya sepele saja. Iapun membiarkannya seperti angin lalu. Kakaknya yang satu ini kan memang kadang-kadang terlihat aneh dan sulit dimengerti. Perlakuan dari sikap sang kakak sudah biasa Sakura dapatkan, jadi membiarkannya hanya sebagai angin lalu rasanya tidak apa-apa, kan?

Tidak apa-apa, kan?

Ya, tidak apa-apa…

.

.

 **to be continue….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari ini aku update panjang2 chapternya ya.. Hmm, lagi senang kok, mood baik, semangat menulispun juga baik…**

 **Kenapa membaik? Pokemon Go? Bukkaaaannn! Hahahah, itu game bahaya kalau sampai dimanfaatkan teroris! Hati-hati saja kalau main itu game ya.. Hacker ada dimana-mana..**

 **chapter 2 selesai… semangat untuk next chapter..**

 **Sepertinya ini FF akan cepat tamat deh.. Soalnya aku dapet idenya hanya di endingnya saja, biasanya itu membuat sedikit ide buat ngawali ceritannya. Pokoknya berusaha saja dah..**

 **Review?**

 **Arigato sudah mampir…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thanks sudah mampir dan ngereview.. ceileeh.. crita ini banyak kontroversinya..**

 **gomen na atas ketidaknyamanannya..**

 **Ini hanya sekedar fanfiction saja.. jangan terlalu serius.. serius boleh, tapi buat hal positif saja.. kasihan didikan bapak ibu jadi enggak berguna..**

 **Apa lagi ini?**

 **Angkat kedua bahu dan bilang.. entahlah… hahaha..**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: T+, Ecchi?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M kok. XD**

 **,**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekolah….**

Hampir setiap istirahat pertama, Hinata pasti akan mendatangi Sasuke untuk sekedar menanyakan soal yang sulit, soal yang tak bisa ia kerjakan. Awalnya Sasuke agak merasa terganggu. Bukan karena Hinata, tapi karena waktu bermain game onlinenya menjadi berkurang.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia bahkan meraih tangan Sakura untuk mencegah Sakura pergi meninggalkannya berduaan dengan Hinata.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan gengaman tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku sudah janji pada klienku. Gomen ne, aku harus pergi. Lagipula ada Hinata-chan yang akan menemanimu. Ne, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, ha-hai.." Hinata hanya mengamini kata-kata Sakura saja. Ia memang mengharapkan hal itu.

"WOY SAKURA, hayaku hayaku! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Naruto dari pintu keluar kelas.

"Sasuke, lepaskan! Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Naruto-kun sudah memanggilku!" Kata Sakura. Sasuke lantas melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura lalu menghampiri Naruto dan menghilang dari kelas itu.

"Kemarin bocah Sabaku, sekarang si Dobe.." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Hinata yang tidak begitu jelas mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun sa-sangat dekat ya dengan Sakura-chan.." Kata Hinata. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar pilu saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Tentu saja, dia itu keluargaku." Kata Sasuke. "Benar, kan?" Batinya.

"Ah, sodesuka.. Seperti diriku dengan Neji-nii sepertinya. Meski orang tua kami kakak adik, karena kami seumuran, kami juga menjadi sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung… Neji-nii juga sangat baik padaku. Kadang aku juga sering meminta bantuan darinya untuk mengajariku mengerjakan soal-soal yang sulit. Hanya saja, kadang aku kesulitan mengikuti cara belajar dia. Lebih mudah bagiku mengikuti cara belajarmu, Sasuke-kun.."

"Apa yang sebenarnya akan Sakura lakukan dengan Dobe? Bertemu dengan kliennya? Yang ada hubungannya dengan Dobe siapa? Mikasa, kah? Tempo hari mereka membicarakannya. Apa benar itu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura sibuk sekali? Ia bahkan berangkat lebih awal. Katanya ada urusan. Sepagi itu? Jam stengah tujuh! Sekolah masuk jam setengah delapan!" Sasuke berkutik dengan fikirannya.

Hinata Sadar jika sedari tadi ceritanya tidak didengarkan oleh Sasuke sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Tapi ia tidak akan mudah menyerah. Ia sudah tahu jika ini semua pasti akan sangat sulit. Mendekati sang pangeran bagi seorang rakyat jelata seperti dirinya adalah suatu hal yang diibaratkan sebagai langit dan bumi. Namun selama itu masih ada kesempatan dan kemungkinan, selama ia mempercayainya, maka apapun itu pasti bisa diraih.

"Sasuke-kun? Bisa kita mulai?"

"Ah, baiklah. Mana yang tidak kau kuasai?"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Rasanya semangatnya kembali menyala. "Yang ini…"

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam suasana sepi kelas.

…

 **Sakura dan Naruto berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan sekolah…**

Berjalan dengan gembira layaknya sepasang muda mudi yang sedang penuh semangat masa muda. Sepertinya motto sacral Guy-sensei sangat ampuh untuk dipakai.

"Kau berencana membuat Sasuke dan Hinata berkencan? Yang benar saja, Sakura!" Kata Naruto.

"Memang kenapa? Kau cemburu karena Sasuke dekat dengan cewek lain?" Tanya Sakura mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"Aku normal Sakura!"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau menyukai Hinata-chan?"

"Aku.."

"Jangan Naruto-kun! Dame!"

"Sakura, jangan kebiasaan memotong pembicaraan yang belum usai sampai titik!" Naruto kesal. Jika begini bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Aha, gomen, gomen… Lanjutkan!"

"Rata-rata cowok di sekolah ini menjadikan Hinata sebagai salah satu cewek yang ingin dikencani. Sebagai cowok normal, tentu saja aku menyetujuinya. Hinata itu cantik, baik, anggun, dan lumayan pintar juga.. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya seperti dalam takaran otakmu, Sakura! Berhentilah menciptakan imajinasi yang aneh dan tidak jelas itu!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sekelas? Berarti dia cocok dengan Sasuke-kun, kan? Itu akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna! Sasuke tampan dan Hinata cantik. Pangeran dan tuan putri, bukankah itu hebat?" Sakura terlihat sangat antusias.

"Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu!"

"Menghawatirkanku?" Sakura terlihat bingung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun? Aku baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Kau tahu, dari dulu Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis."

"Sasuke masih normal, Sakura!"

"Aku tidak berfikir ke arah sana, Naruto no baka! Aku hanya mencoba merealisasikan pandangan Sasuke. Waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Sasuke mengamati seorang gadis. Gadis itu Hinata. Dulu, waktu kita masuk kelas XI, aku melihat Sasuke memandang Hinata sangat lama. Bahkan Sasuke sampai tersenyum saat melihat Hinata kesulitan memasukkan bola basket ke ring. Saat itu, tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung membantu Hinata. Dia mengajari cara menembak bola, Naruto! Seorang Sasuke peduli pada wanita selain aku dan ibu itu mukjizat! Keajaiban! Unbelieveble!" Cerita Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Jangan hanya satu sudut pandang kau jadikan sebagai acuhan, Sakura! Bagaimana kalau dugaanmu itu salah?"

"Kalau salah berarti mereka tidak akan bersama, kan?"

"Jangan mempermainkan perasaan mereka, Sakura! Perasaan itu bukan mainan!"

"Wakattayo.. Jangan khawatir! Aku tahu harus bagaimana nantinya.."

"Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja.." Naruto merasa tidak begitu yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Entah apa yang membuat rasa mengganjal di benak Naruto. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Ia tidak ingin Sakura terluka akan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Ia juga tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka, Sasuke. Ia bersahabat dengan Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah dari kecil, itu sangat lama. Persahabatan yang sangat lama terjalin akan terasa begitu erat, seperti saling memahami. Ia memang tidak sepintar Sasuke, jangankan itu, ia sadar betul bagaimana kapasitas otaknya, tapi ia bisa menjadi sosok yang paling mengerti bagaimana perasaan kedua sahabatnya itu. Naruto yang maniak ramen adalah sosok yang tak hanya berfikir, tapi ia selalu menjadikan hatinya sebagai acuhan pembuat keputusan.

"Konichiwa, Mika-chan…" Sapa Sakura.

"Hi, Mikasa.." Sapa Naruto.

"Kalian.. Gomen na meminta kalian menemuiku saat kalian sedang menikmati waktu istirahat kalian…" Kata Mikasa.

"Jangan menghawatirkan itu, Mikasa! benarkan, Naruto?" Kata Sakura.

"Hm, apa kau lupa jika kita ini teman dekatmu? Ayolah, jangan sungkan seperti itu!" Lanjut Naruto.

"Beruntungnya aku bisa mengenal kalian… Nah Sakura-chan, kau sudah baca kan pesanku semalam?" Tanya Mikasa. Sakura menangguk. "Eren mengajakku bicara, dia bilang dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang seperti aku rasakan. Dia juga bilang kalau dirinya belum terlalu mengerti hal-hal yang semacam itu…" Suara Mikasa terdengar miris di telinga Sakura dan Naruto.

"Mika-chan, gomen, tak seharusnya aku menyuruh Eren berbicara empat mata denganmu. Ini semua salahku, aku yang menyuruhnya.. Gomenasai, Mika-chan. Honto ni gomenasai…" Sakura menyesalinya. Ia sadar jika kali ini rencananya justru melukai hati kliennya.

Mikasa menggeleng, setelah itu ia tersenyum. "Kau tidak salah apapun, Sakura-chan.. Justru berkat kau, aku dan Eren menjadi dekat lagi setelah kami sempat jaga jarak. Eren bilang, ia akan mencoba melihatku sebagai cewek dan bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Apapun nanti keputusan Eren, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jika keinginanku tidak bisa tercapai, setidaknya aku masih menjadi keluarganya. Aku sudah bersyukur…" Kata Mikasa.

Sakura lantas memeluk Mikasa. Mikasa meneteskan air mata, membuat Sakura ikut menangis karenanya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana posisi Mikasa di keluarga Yeager, tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Serba sulit jika itu berhubungan dengan perasaan.

"Ma ma ma, dua wanita sedang menangis hanya akan menulariku saja!... Berhentilah menangis, Mikasa! Kalau ada yang tahu, bisa menjadi berita heboh! Bagaimana kalau sampai tersebar rumor, Mikasa itu tubuh singa, tapi ternyata hatinya Hello Kitty! Kau mau itu?" Kata Naruto.

"Hahahahha.."

Mereka lantas tertawa bersama. Mikasa dan Sakura menghapus air mata mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum pada ke dua teman dekatnya. Ia senang, ia bisa sedikit membuat temannya tersenyum. Semoga saja itu cukup untuk meringankan beban temannya, itu yang ia harapkan.

"Jadi, berapa yang harus aku bayar, Sakura-chan? 50.000 yen?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Ie ie, tidak usah! Aku menarik bayaran jika aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk pengintaianku. Itu seperti ganti rugi saja. Ya memang aku meminta lebih, itu untuk bayar waktuku yang terbuang. haha.." Kata Sakura.

"Jika itu murni bisnis, harusnya kau benar-benar membuat list harga, Sakura-chan! Tarif sendiri, ganti rugi pengintaian juga sendiri…" Saran Mikasa.

"Aku tidak akan memanfaatkan uang teman-temanku. Aku hanya senang menikmati saat orang yang aku tolong mengucapkan kata terima kasih padaku. Rasanya aku menjadi dibutuhkan orang. Dengan begitu aku memiliki banyak teman.." Kata Sakura.

"Pantas saja kau memiliki banyak pelanggan meski bertarif mahal… Bukan hanya karena hasil kerjanya yang memuaskan, tapi ketulusan juga rupanya.."

"Sakura memang seperti itu.." Sambung Naruto mengakhiri perbincangan seru mereka. Ia selalu bangga dengan Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia pasti menyediakan waktu banyak untuk sekedar membantu Sakura.

…

Masalah Mikasa dan Eren sudah beres. Meski belum berhasil membuat pasangan itu bersatu sebagai seorang kekasih, setidaknya Sakura merasa lega karena Eren akan belajar menerima Mikasa sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai keluarganya.

Melihat dari tatapan Eren saat itu, Sakura yakin jika Eren juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Mikasa. Eren hanya perlu menggalinya. Hanya perlu meyakinkan hatinya dan semua pasti akan menemui titik temu yang indah.

"Eren x Mikasa, centang! Beres… Yang agak susah lebih didahulukan saja. Ino x Sai? Haaahhh…" Kata Sakura saat ia kembali membuka buku note-nya.

"Ino? Sai? Siapa kliennya, siapa targetnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Klien Yamanaka Ino-pig, target Shimura Sai-art no kaichou no KIHS! Nde, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Haha, tak kusangka ada SasuHina yang lain di kelas kita.."

"Hei, kita sudah memilikinya sebelum SasuHina!"

"Dare?.."

"ShikaMari.."

"Hah, mereka itu…"

"Sebentar Naruto-kun, kau bilang SasuHina? Hoho, berani juga kau menyebut nama sacral itu… Awas amukkan fans Sasuke bisa membunuhmu loh…"

"Kalau mereka ngamuk, wajar saja Sakura, kan mereka mencintai Sasuke.. Haha.."

."Hehe, Terserah kau sajalah.. Tapi SasuNaru juga oke kok.. Hahah.. Tenang saja Naruto-kun, apapun yang terjadi, aku padamu.." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto mendelik pada Sakura. "Sakura, aku normal!"

"Goomeeeen, hanya bercanda.."

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu…"

Sakura hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Ia dan Naruto memang paling asyik jika bercanda. Suasana akan semakin hidup. Sakura merasa jika bersama Naruto, ia bisa tersenyum lebar dan terasa ringan. Yah, walau bersama dengan Sasuke juga seperti itu, tapi kadang ia juga bisa merasa sungkan dengan Sasuke.

"Pasangan ShikaMari hebat loh, mereka bisa bersatu meski bagai langit dan bumi. Aku mengakuinya! Mengakui kehebatan mereka!.. Mungkin jika aku mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan klien seperti mereka, aku pasti akan sangat kesulitan.. Ino dan Sai saja membuatku ragu karena mereka sama-sama temanku. Haahh.."

"Untuk pasangan ShikaMari aku tak menandainya sebagai pasangan yang romantic karena kerjaaan mereka tiap hari hanya bertengkar melulu… Untuk masalah Ino dan Sai, tenang saja aku akan membantumu…"

"Honto ni?"

"Hai, Honto desu! Sesulit apapun itu, aku pasti akan membantumu, Sakura.."

"Naruto-kun, arigato… Aku terselamatkan." Sakura memeluk Naruto sesaat lalu melepaskannya. Sakura memang seperti itu. Itu gerak reflek saat ia mendapatkan pertolongan dari teman dekatnya.

Naruto tersenyum… "Pada akhirnya, kaulah yang selalu mengucapkan kata terima kasih, Sakura…"

Sakura juga hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas kata-kata Naruto. Sakura akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun atas apa yang siapapun lakukan padanya, pertolongan sekecil apapun, jika itu baik untuk dirinya, ia pasti tidak akan lupa untuk berterima kasih. Mendiang orang tuannya selalu mengajarinya cara berterima kasih yang baik dan Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan itu. Tidak akan pernah!

"Apa yang sekarang sedang kutonton itu acara Teletubuies ya? Rambut kuning si Lala dan rambut pink si Poo… Kenapa kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" Sindir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapan Sakura dan Naruto.

Naruto nyengir. "Hoho, jadi kau cemburu? Iri karena Sakura-chan memeluku, ne Sa-su-ke-te-me-kun?" Naruto ikut menggoda Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memeluk anggota keluargaku tanpa seizinku dan lagi, aku tidak merasa iri karena pada kenyataannya sudah menjadi milikku!" Sasuke terlihat serius. Ia bahkan menarik tangan Sakura ke pelukkannya.

Tanda tanya mulai muncul. Sudah menjadi milikku itu maksudnya apa? Apanya yang sudah menjadi milik Sasuke? Sakura sebagai milik keluarga Sasuke-Uchiha ataukah dalam arti lain? Milik Sasuke? Ah, kadang seorang jenius macam Sasukepun bisa membuat kalimat ambigu yang sulit dipahami, apalagi oleh Otak minim Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu saja seperti itu! Aku yang memeluk Naruto, bukan dia yang memulainya. Shinji te!" Kata Sakura.

"Kau yang memulai? Apa yang ada di otakmu itu, Sakura? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya? Ini di lingkungan sekolah! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kalian? Bagaimana jika menjadi masalah?"

"Sasuke kau melihat kami, kan? Ya sudah, tidak ada apa-apa, kan asal kau tidak mengadu ke BP atau Orochimaru-sensei? Kau juga sering berpelukan dengan Sakura… Jadi, jangan terlalu over pada Sakura!" Kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak over pada Sakura!"

"Jika tidak over, berarti kau iri! Kau cemburu kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kesal, Naruto memang selalu pandai dalam berdebat. "Urusai na!"

"Narito-kun, sudah! Jangan dilanjutkan debat kalian! Nanti tidak usai-usai…. Sasuke-kun juga, jangan seperti itu! Aku bisa menjelaskannya…" Kata Sakura.

"Yare-yare, lebih baik aku undur diri daripada melihat pertengkaran alay Tom and Jerry kalian. Bye…" Naruto langsung kabur dari tempat itu. Ia sering merasa iri dengan Sasuke, Sasuke selalu saja bisa membuat dirinya bisa bertengkar ringan dengan Sakura. Sedangkan ia? Ia sangat jarang bertengkar dengan Sakura. Ia selalu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sakura.

Sasuke masih kesal dengan Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini seenaknya saja meninggalkannya. Ia membawa Sakura ke atap gedung sekolah. Ia menarik paksa tangan Sakura membuat Sakura merasa kesakitan. Meski Sakura memohon Sasuke untuk melepaskannya, tapi kata-katanya tak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskan Sakura ke bangku yang ada di atap gedung sekolah. Cukup keras. Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai na…" Kata Sakura. Ia memegangi tangan kirinya yang ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Temani aku makan!" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Makan? Oh iya, Sakura baru ingat jika ia melihat sekantong kresek hitam ada di tangan kiri Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke membelinya di kantin sekolah.

"Gomen.." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Ia tahu, ia memang selalu berlebihan jika itu mengenai Sakura. Ia sering lepas control, maksudnya ingin melindungi, malah sebaliknya, ia justru sering menyakiti Sakura.

"Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa…"

Sakura masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke kesal padanya. Sasuke benar-benar kesal, kah? Buktinya sekarang Sasuke justru mengajaknya makan siang bersama di atap. Ah, ia memang tak bisa membaca isi pikiran Sasuke, sepertinya menuruti Sasuke adalah keputusan yang benar.

"Nah, Sasuke…" Sakura memulai pembicaraan usai makan bersama Sasuke.

"Hm? Nani?"

"Aku akan berangkat lebih awal mulai besok. Tagetku adalah Sai-kun. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana karakter tuan paling rajin se-KIHS satu ini? Dia akan datang lebih awal… Aku harus mendapatkan banyak infomasi darinya. Ini demi Ino.. Kau tak apa-apa kan jika aku berangkat duluan?"

"Aku akan ikut berangkat lebih awal bersamamu."

"Dame!"

"Nande?"

"Jika kau berangkat lebih awal, itu hanya akan menggangguku..."

Sasuke melotot pada Sakura. Bisa-bisanya Sakura menganggapnya penganggu. "Mengganggu?"

Sakura sebaiknya lain kali mencari kosa kata yang tepat jika ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun… Aku ingin cepat selesai urusanku dengan Ino. Kisah romance macam gini bukannya kau tidak suka? Makanya, aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikannya.. Setelah itu semua selesai, aku akan mengurangi jam kerja sampinganku. Aku sudah kelas XII, sudah waktunya focus belajar.."

"Hm, sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan pencerahan…" Sasuke mencoba mengerti. Sakura benar, membuntuti oang lain, ah, maksudnya menjadi stalker itu merepotkan. Cukup sekali ia menemani Sakura mencari alamat target Sakura, dan itu benar-benar melelahkan. Sudah melelahkan, ia hanya mendapatkan semangkuk ramen dari Sakura sebagai bayaran. Haah, ia bosan mengingatnya.

"Iya, kemarin Gaara-kun menasehatiku…"

"Bocah itu lagi? Bukannya aku juga menasehatinya tiap hari? Kenapa harus bocah itu yang ia sebut?" Batin Sasuke. Rasanya agak kesal.

"Sasuke-kun? Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja.."

"Kau bilang terserah, tapi wajahmu menunjukkan kau marah padaku. Katakan yang benar, Sasuke-kun!"

"Yare-yare, selesaikan urusanmu dengan cepat dan kita berangkat bersama lagi! Puas?"

"Hai, aku puas! Arigato, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

Memiliki sebuah alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu adalah sebuah tujuan. Setiap tujuan memiliki alasan kenapa harus dicapai. Sakura melakukan itu tak hanya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Ino dan Sai, tapi ia juga harus membuat rencana untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Berhasilkah ia melakukannya di waktu yang bersamaan sepeti itu? Yang pasti ia akan berusaha.

Ia yakin, ia pasti bisa.

Sakura yakin akan hal itu.

…

.

Sesuai permintaan Sakura, Sasuke mulai pagi ini akan berangkat sendirian tanpa Sakura. Agak aneh memang jika ia harus berjalan sendirian menuju stasiun kreta RASENGAN. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar harus mengalah demi Sakura. Dengan begini bukankah Sakura akan kembali focus pada sekolahnya, kan?

"Mendokusai.." Gumam Sasuke sepanjang jalan menjuju stasiun kreta.

Sasuke mengakui jika ia memang sering mengeluh dengan tingkat kecerewetan Sakura. Itu karena ia menyukai ketenangan. Namun, rasanya ada yang kurang jika ia tidak mendengar suara cempreng Sakura dalam waktu yang menurutnya cukup lama. Mungkin karena ia sudah hidup lama dengan Sakura makanya ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

"Sai-kun, ohayou.." Sapa Sakura dari pintu ruang klub seni.

"Ah, Sakura desuka? Ohayou.." Kata Sai. Ia duduk santai di meja ketua klub seni. Ia sedang menata dan membersihkan peralatan lukisnya.

Sakura lalu bersandar di pintu ruang klub seni. Ia bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Seorang ketua memang selalu terlihat rajin ya? Pagi-pagi sudah berada di klub seni.."

"Aku hanya memegang tanggung jawabku.. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan dua hari ini, Sakura? Kaupun datang lebih awal dari biasanya… Tidakkah itu terlalu mencurigakan?"

"Rasanya tidak mencurigakan.. Apa murid yang terkenal sering terlambat seperti diriku tidak boleh insyaf? Akupun ingin mendapatkan kesan yang baik di tahun terakhir sekolah kita ini…"

"Hoo, Kau sudah dewasa rupanya.."

"Bukankah tahun ini kita semua sudah dewasa?"

"Benar juga 18 tahun ya? Aku tarik ucapanku tadi…" Sai tersenyum.

"Senyummu selalu meragukan, Sai-kun…"

"Arigato sudah memuji…"

"Ish, kau selalu saja seperti itu. Aku heran, orang dengan senyum palsu seperti dirimu memiliki fans banyak.."

"Apa aku sepopuler itu?"

"Hm, kau itu selalu membawa nama baik sekolah kita. Kau mengharumkan nama sekolah kita dengan membawa trofi kemenangan lomba lukis. Kau memang sangat berbakat di bidang itu…"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan dengan sepenuh hatimu, kau pasti bisa meraihnya, Sakura. Hanya sebuah kebetulan saja aku bisa melukis.."

Satu yang Sakura sadari, ternyata berbicara dengan Sai itu sangat menyenangkan. Menurutnya, Sai itu cukup berkelas dan memiliki gaya berbicara unik. Sakura menyukainya. Berdebat dengan Sai pasti sangat sulit untuk menang. Itu akan semakin menarik.

"Selalu merendah rupanya.. Demo, mungkin itu memang daya tarik darimu.."

Sai kembali menunjukkan senyuman khasnya. Ia lalu meletakkan kuas lukisnya di dalam wadah dan menatap ke arah Sakura. Ia tertarik dengan maksud kedatangan Sakura.

"Apa bukan sebuah kebetulan saja jika dua hari ini kita bertemu? Kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku, Sakura?"

"Kau bukan laki-laki yang bodoh, Sai-kun. Aku yakin kau sudah mencurigaiku karena tiba-tiba seorang seperti diriku mendekatimu… Yah, memang kau sudah curiga dengan orang yang mencurigakan ini, kan?"

Sakura juga sudah tahu akan hal itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai yang sedang duduk di meja yang ada di ruang klub seni.

"Nde, siapa yang menjadikanku target cinta?" Tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Yappari, kau memang sudah mengetahuinya… dua hari pengintaian langsung ketahuan.. Tidak seru sama sekali.. "

"Ayolah, di kelas kita siapa yang tidak tahu profesi sampinganmu itu, ne Dokter Cinta?"

"Hahaha, terlalu mencolok rupanya. Baiklah, aku menyerah… Haruskah aku mengatakan siapa yang menjadi klienku padamu?"

Sai sejenak berfikir. "Hm, Ino-chan desuka?"

"Bingo! Bagaimana kau tahu itu dia?"

"Beberapa kali aku menangkap basah dia selalu menatapku. Jika aku ingin berbicara kepadanya, dia malah kabur menjauh. Ternyata benar dia ya? Mudah sekali untuk ditebak.."

"Ino menjadi pemalu? Itu menjijikan jika harus aku bayangkan,," Batin Sakura. Yang Sakura tahu, sahabatnya yang paling berisik ini adalah sosok dengan stok percaya diri tinggi.. "Jadi sebenarnya tadi kau hanya menduga saja jika itu Ino?"

"Hai.. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya darimu, nona database.." Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Haah, aku terperangkap kata-katamu. Kau tahu, tak seharusnya aku membocorkan siapa klienku itu pada target…"

"Suman…"

Sakura yang cukup lelah karena sedari tadi ia berdiri lantas bersandar pada meja Sai. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Jangan mencoba membohongiku jika kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan cewek lain! Aku sudah menyelidikimu!"

"Kau menakutkan, Sakura.."

"Biar.."

"Ino itu gadis yang cantik dan baik. Dia juga terlihat ceria, tapi aku tidak menyukai cewek yang suka berdandan berlebihan.."

Sakura lantas ingin tertawa. Itu maksudnya jika Sai mengatai sahabatnya itu menor? Sepertinya ia akan menjadikan pernyataan Sai untuk menjaili Ino.

"Intinya kau menyukai Ino, tapi kau belum memastikan bagaimana perasaanmu, kan?" Tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk. "Jujur saja, karena kalian berdua adalah temanku dari dulu, teman sekelas juga, aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak perasaan kalian. Ino-chan mo, Sai-kun mo.. Meski Ino sahabatku dan dia menyukaimu, tapi jika kau tak memiliki rasa yang sama, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Namun, aku mohon, jangan memberikan harapan palsu padanya ya.. Kau menolaknya saja pasti akan membuatnya terluka, jangan lakukan itu! Jangan memberinya harapan palsu! Kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka!"

"Kau memang teman yang baik Sakura. Beruntungnya mengenal dirimu. Tapi aku tidak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Ino cukup menarik di mataku…"

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat senang.

"Hn. Lalu, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Watashi? Membantumu mendekati Ino?"

"Tak hanya itu.. Buatlah dia menjadi gadis yang cantik senatural mungkin dan tingkatkan nilai-nilainya, hingga saat itu tiba, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya…"

"Kau menarik, Sai-kun. Aku menyukai cara berfikirmu yang selalu positif itu. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu dan juga Ino…"

"Yoroshiku ne, Sakura…"

"Hai, Sai-kun…"

Dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

Sakura memang tak berniat menerima permintaan Ino untuk mendekati Sai. Itu karena mereka teman sekelas. Ia memikirkan resikonya. Jika cinta mereka tak terbalas sudah pasti akan menimbulkan kecanggungan. Akan aneh rasanya jika itu dalam satu kelas. Lagipula, Ino maupun Sai, mereka sama-sama teman Sakura. Ia benar-benar harus berhati-hati.

Memang Tuhan masih berpihak kepada Sakura. Ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Sai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Ino meski membutuhkan waktu untuk memantapkannya. Bagi Sakura itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk merancang jalan ke arah yang lebih dalam. Sakura akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Ino x Sai. Selesai?

Bisa iya, toh pada akhirnya Sakura sudah tahu bagaimana arah perasaan mereka berdua. Ia hanya harus bertindak layaknya teman yang baik untuk memperbaiki cara bersikap Ino sesuai permintaan Sai. Tidak perlu harus menjadi Dokter Cinta, kan?

… **.**

Sakura tengah berdiri di balkon depan kelasnya. Ia sedang bersama Naruto yang tumben sekali pagi itu berangkat lebih awal padahal tidak ada PR. Naruto lumayan rajin akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya setelah ibunya pulang dari luar negeri, Naruto sering mendapatkan ceramah.

"Benar, kah?" Tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Sakura! Kau harusnya kasihan padaku karena aku harus menahan ngantuk saat berangkat ke sekolah. Haaahhh, Ibuku mengancam akan memblokir kartu ATMku jika aku berangkat kesiangan ke sekolah… Kejamnya dunia ini…" Keluh Naruto menjadi-jadi.

"Hahaha, aku juga akan berangkat pagi mulai saat ini, Naruto. Jika rumah kita searah, aku pasti akan berangkat bersamamu. Aku akan memastikanmu bangun pagi. Aku juga tak segan-segan akan menyiramu dengan air jika kau sulit dibangunkan! Aku yakin, bibi Kushina tidak akan keberatan…"

"Kau jauh lebih menakutkan dari ibuku, Sakura…"

"Aku loh…"

Mereka kembali tertawa. Ya seperti itulah jika Sakura sedang bersama Naruto, yang ada hanya tertawa dan tertawa. Mereka tahu benar bagaimana harus bercanda dengan baik. Mereka memiliki selera humor yang sama.

"Ino x Sai, sepertinya tidak sesulut yang kita bayangkan. Mereka sudah memiliki rasa yang sama. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.." Kata Sakura.

"Hm, benar rupanya. Sai ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga.. Tapi, kau tidak terlalu terlihat bersemangat. Bukannya biasanya kau akan menari-nari kegirangan jika pekerjaanmu selesai?"

"Aku senang, aku bahagia akhirnya temanku mendapatkan orang yang disukainya. Tapi karena ini bagian dari pekerjaanku, jika selesainya terlalu cepat seperti ini rasanya kurang greget.. "

"Tenagamu terpakai sedikit.."

"Kau benar.. Hah…"

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kau pensiun, Sakura… Bukankah sebaiknya kita focus belajar? Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, kita juga perlu masuk perguruan tinggi juga, kan?"

"Hoho, apa aku sedang bermimpi bisa mendengarkan kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari bibir seorang Naruto?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia itu setipe dengan Sakura. Bodoh, berotak minim, malas belajar, dan alergi perpustakaan. "Ibuku yang bilang.."

"HAHAHA.. Bibi Kushina memang keren.. Bisa membuatmu kwalahan seperti ini…"

"HAH, resiko memiliki ibu cerewet…"

"Aku akan mengadu pada Bibi Kushina…"

"Katakan saja, toh ibuku memang sudah cerewet dari lahir…"

HAHAHAHA…

Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa kaku. Ia lantas menyandarkan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas balkon. Ia menatap sekeliling sekolahnya yang memiliki halaman sangat luas itu. Matanya mengamati dengan teliti setiap sudut sekolah yang mampu matanya tangkap. Ia melihat sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan santai menuju gedung kelas XII.

"Ne Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Lihatlah!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti arah tangan Naruto. "Itu Sasuke, kan? Dan juga, di belakangnya ada Hinata?" Kata Naruto.

"Waah, kemajuan yang pesat rupanya…"

"Masaka… Kau sengaja membuat mereka berangkat bersama?"

"Hm, tentu saja.."

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?"

"Hm, aku yakin. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan jika mereka berduaan di kreta yang sama ya? Apa Sasuke yang dingin sama cewek akan menyapa duluan Hinata? Apa Hinata yang pemalu mengajak Sasuke bicara? Itu pasti so sweet kan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu harus memperingatkan Sakura dengan cara apa lagi. "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu jauh bermain dengan perasaan mereka, Sakura…"

"Gomen Naruto-kun, aku sudah sejauh ini dan rasanya sulit untuk kembali…" Sakura justru menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto bisa apa?

Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kelas XII-A. Ia melihat Sakura sedang bercanda dengan Naruto. Naruto berangkat pagi? Itulah yang mengganggu fikiran Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemalas seperti Naruto menjadi begitu rajin. Apa Nauto membantu Sakura dalam pengintaian? Banyak pertanyaan yang beputar di otak jenius Sasuke. Tapi sayang, otak jeniusnya tidak bisa menemukan jawaban memuaskan untuknya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya lantas permamitan untuk duluan masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan melewati pintu kelas dan mendekati pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ohayou, Teme…"

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn, Ohayou Dobe, Sakura… Sepertinya kalian dalam mood yang bagus pagi ini." Sindir Sasuke.

"Kita sudah membahasnya kemarin, Sasuke-kun…" Kata Sakura.

"Hah, kau selalu saja ketus seperti itu! Jika seperti itu terus, kau tidak akan mendapatkan pacar!" Lanjut Naruto.

"Kehidupan pribadiku bukan urusanmu! Lagian, orang banyak senyum macam kau saja juga tidak memiliki pacar! Bercerminlah!"

Naruto terdiam. "Sasuke benar juga ya?" Batinnya miris.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun! Kau juga harus memikirkan gadis yang akan kau kencani. Kami akan membantumu. Katakan siapa gadis yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sakura mencoba mencairkan kekesalan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan bisnis sampingan kalian."

"Haiiis, Ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja, Sasuke. Aku ke dalam kelas dulu…" Pamit Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sudah kau selesaikan misimu dengan Ino?" Tanya Sasuke.

"He? Kau menanyaiku? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau acuh dengan pekerjaan sampinganku itu.. Kenapa? Kau menghawatirkanku?" Tanya Sakura. Benar, Sasuke malah selalu melarang Sakura melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter cinta.

"Aku sudah bosan berangkat sendirian."

"Haha, kau ini.. Baru saja dua hari, tapi kau sudah mengeluh. Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali.." Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Mata emerladnya menangkap dasi milik Sasuke yang tak terpasang pada tempatnya. Ia merapikan dasi milik Sasuke. "Kau bahkan tidak benar memakai dasi. Jika bertemu dengan Orochimaru-sensei, kau akan dihukum…"

Sasuke menantap Sakura yang serius membenarkan dasinya.. "Biarkan saja seperti itu!"

"Tidak, imejmu akan rusak jika kau seperti ini…" Sakura menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Seolah memberihkan debu yang menempel di baju seragam Sasuke. Lalu ia juga merapikan tatanan rambut Sasuke yang terlihat agak berantakan di mata Sakura. "Nah, jika rapi seperti ini kan kau terlihat semakin tampan. Anak baik dan kebanggaan guru-guru haruslah seperti ini.. Rapi dan berwibawa..."

"…"

Sakura menegadahkan kepalanya. Mencoba menatap wajah Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Ia lantas tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun wa kakkoii desu…" Sakura mencubit hidung Sasuke yang mancung.

"Sakit, Sakura!" Protes Sasuke karena cengkraman Sakura pada hidungnya itu tidak main-main.

Sakura tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Mengo, mengo.. (baca:gomen, tapi dibalik)"

"Belajar dari mana kata-kata sok imut itu?"

"Hm, Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan sampai kau tertular virus gilanya Naruto!"

"Yare-yare…"

"Kau sudah tertular virus bodohnya Naruto, jangan sampai gilanya juga!"

"Hidoiii.. Jika Naruto-kun mendengarnya, dia pasti kecewa.."

Suasana menjadi terdiam. Sakura hanya mengamati Sasuke yang menatapnya cukup intens. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan dandanannya pagi ini?

"Ne Sakura?"

"Hn, ada apa?"

"…"

Sakura semakin menatap Sasuke menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"…" Rupanya Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke spontan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih dipeluk Sasuke meski tidak begitu erat. Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut sebahu Sakura yang Sakura ikat kuda.

"Ada kotoran di rambutmu.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hm? Kotoran? Ah, arigato sudah membersihkannya.." Kata Sakura yang menyudahi perasaan herannya pada tingkah Sasuke.

"Sama-sama." Sasuke menyudahi pelukkannya pada Sakura. "Ayo ke kelas!" Ajak Sasuke dan merekapun berjalan memasuki kelas mereka.

"Jika seperti ini, aku benar-benar sangat khawatir.." Batin Naruto yang rupanya sedang berdiri di dekat jendela untuk mengawasi Sakura dan Sasuke. Menguping? Ia tidak menolak itu…

.

.

 **to be continue….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yah seperti itulah chapter 3, ntar chapter 4 akan rada gila.**

 **Segila apa? Segila gilanya dah..**

 **Ntar tunggu aja dah..**

 **Eh, tunggu, gilanya itu kayak apa? Entahlah, aku memang lagi pengen aja menulis kata 'gila'.. Haha, dasar aneh..**

 **Mau minta maaf karena ceritanya belum terlalu mengarah ke konflik yang menunjukkan jika itu sebuah cerita yang tolol (FOOL), padahal judulnya LIKE A FOOL, harusnya penuh ketololan, kesedihan, dan air mata karena luka yang mendalam. Ntar diusahain dah..**

 **Arigato minna sudah mengikuti cerita ini…**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **If u don't like it, then don't read it..**

 **It's easy, right?**

 **Mudah kok..**

 **Mudah..**

 **Kalem…**

 **Berhubung karakter Hinata itu cocok untuk bumbu kisah, ya buatku it's no problem.. Aku memang carinya karakter yang anggun, pemalu, kebalikan Sakuralah.. Mau pake Karin? Ino? Tenten? Aneh rasanya jika harus membayangkan karakter mereka anggun dan pemalu. Lagian aku sudah menggunakan mereka di SAKURA'S LOVE STORY.. Aku ini hanya mencoba adil.. #Plllaaakk..**

 **Masih mau kesal karena cast utama lain Hinata?**

 **Kesallah..**

 **Sumangga… Itu hak pribadi masing-masing.**

 **Jika memang tidak suka akan ceritaku, tidak usah dibaca saja. Gampang kok. Malah gak bikin kesal kan?**

 **Ini benar-benar LIKE A FOOL daah… Pas banget.. Hahaha.. Heaven Peaceeee…**

 **Semoga Tuhan masing-masing memaafkan kekhilafan kita ya.. Gomenasai minna-tachi, maaf jika membuat banyak pihak tak nyaman...**

 **Masih bingung in FF SS apa SH? Tapi jika membaca summarynya, harusnya udah tahu.. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?.. Bukankah yang terpenting itu bagaimana ceitanya? Ya, setidaknya itu sih menurutku sebagai penikmat cerita.**

 **Kedo, Omoshiroi…. #AkashiModeOn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: T+, Ecchi?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M kok. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SAKURA'S POV

Aku, Haruno Sakura, usia tujuh belas tahun lebih, cukup tinggi, kurus. Cantik? In between, tergantung yang menilai, jika cantik ya syukur, kalau tidak, rasanya aku ingin duduk sendirian di pojokkan.. Haha..

Punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai dokter cinta. Tidak pernah gagal menyatukan cinta target kliennya. Selalu ceria dan pantang menyerah. Cerewet dan banyak mengeluh! Suka ice cream dan bunga sakura. Soalnya aku lahir di musim semi saat bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan indahnya menghiasi negeri matahari terbit ini…

Soal cinta, aku mengerti banyak, tapi aku sendiri belum pernah mengalami yang namanya cinta. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki pekerjaan sebagai dokter cinta? Itu karena aku banyak menonton drama-drama cinta, membaca novel cinta, mendengarkan kisah cinta, sedangkan aku sendiri membutuhkan uang juga. Aku hanya melihat hal sebagai peluang bisnis!

Di masa mudaku, aku harus bekerja keras demi mendapatkan uang. Aku ingin bisa hidup secara mandiri. Bisa hidup dengan usahaku sendiri. Maka dari itu, mumpung masih muda, aku harus belajar.

Kenapa?

Aku ini hanya anak adopsi keluarga Uchiha. Sudah sewajarnya aku tahu diri.

Ada masalah dengan hal itu jika sampai saat ini aku masih berusaha tetap mendatangkan uang? Keluarga Uchiha kekurangan uang?

Tidak!

Keluarga Uchiha itu sangat kaya, lalau kenapa aku harus bersusah payah mendatangkan uang? Padahal, apapun yang ingin aku beli, ayah Fugaku maupun ibu Mikoto pasti akan membelikannya untukku.

Lalu kenapa aku masih butuh uang? Nice question!

Apa ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak angkat? Anak adopsi sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga yang tidak ada hubungan darah? Ada yang tahu bagaimana sebaiknya harus menempatkan diri?

Serba tidak nyaman.. Tidak juga sih, maksudku, bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh terlalu bernyaman ria atas kesempatan Tuhan yang diberikan keadaku.

Percayalah, keuarga Uchiha itu sangat baik padaku. Mereka menyayangiku layaknya anak sendiri. Senyum hangat Ayah Fugaku dan Ibu Mikoto selalu rata, sama, untukku, Itachi-nii, maupun Sasuke-kun… Aku benar-benar bagian dari mereka.

Aku memang sangat beruntung..

Kukira setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tuaku saat kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku akan hidup sebatang kara dalam dinginnya kehidupan yang tak adil untukku. Lebih parah lagi, aku bahkan sempat ingin menyusul ayah dan ibu..

Aku tidak memiliki harapan hidup saat itu…

Namun Tuhan datang dan memberikanku kesempatan, kesempatan untuk lebih memaknai hidup..

Aku bisa sampai saat ini, rasanya seperti mimpi…

Menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha adalah kesempatan Tuhan untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaanku. Tapi, jika aku terus saja duduk di singgasana kenyamanan sebagai anak adopsi keluarga Uchiha. Bukankah aku ini terlalu banyak menikmati kebahagiaan yang Tuhan berikan?

Aku tidak boleh seperti itu. Aku harus tetap terus berusaha… Tak boleh selamanya aku mengandalkan background keluarga Uchiha dalam hidupku. Aku tidak boleh seperti itu, aku harus hidup sebagai Haruno, marga yang sampai saat ini terus aku pertahankan meski Ayah Fugaku sempat meminta mengganti margaku sebagai Uchiha..

Aku akan berjuang demi hidupku!

….

Kamarku masih terlihat rapi. Apa ibu yang membersihkannya? Ibu memang sangat baik padaku. Kasih sayangnya keadaku itu setara dengan ibu kandungku. Hmm, apa dahulu persahabatan mereka sangat erat ya? Sepertinya…

Aku merebahkan tubuh kurusku di ranjang…

Nyamannya…

Pulang sekolah, badan capek, pegal-pegal menghinggapi kaki indahku. Yaelah, kenapa akhir-akahir ini aku hobi membuat badanku kelelahan? Karena pekerjaan sampinganku? Hmm, iya juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu resikonya jika aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan focus untuk belajar. Cita-citaku itu tinggi loh, walau aku bodoh, sebenarnya aku ingin sekolah fashion di Perancis. Mendiang ayah bilang jika di Perancis ada sekolah tinggi jurusan fashion yang bagus. Ayah dan Ibu bahkan menyiapkan tabungan untuk pendidikanku di sana. Jadi aku harus berusaha lebih giat lagi. Aku harus bekerja keras!

Satu hal lain yang lumayan membuatku merasa semakin lelah. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak menerima pesan complain dari para fans Sasuke di sekolah. Tak hanya lewat pesan, bahkan chatting lewat FB juga. Mereka semua melayangkan banyak protes, keluhan, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sasuke kepadaku. Terutama mengenai kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ho, jadi mereka cepat juga menyadari jika Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat sering bersama akhir-akhir ini. Itu maha karyaku loh… Hehe.. Jika mereka tahu, aku pasti akan dilempari gelas oleh mereka! Pasti! Hiii, aku takut sekali… Kenapa Sasuke memiliki fans seperti itu? Seperti sasaeng fans di Korea saja. Maa, aku yakin itu hanya karena mereka sangat mencintai Sasuke…

Sasuke, sebaiknya jika kau sadar, bersyukurlah!

Sasuke itu fangirls-nya super banyak di sekolah. Mereka selalu saja update tentang aktivitas Sasuke. Berhunbung aku dan Naruto adalah orang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Sudah bukan hal aneh jika aku maupun Naruto menjadi sumber berita mereka. Termasuk saat ini juga, tentang kedekatan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Aku harus menjawab apa? Menyikapi seperti apa? Aku memang mencoba mendekatkan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu bisa dikatakan cinta. Makanya aku melakukan ini, aku hanya harus memastikannya. Semoga fans Sasuke tidak berfikiran yang tidak-tidak! Ah, sebaiknya aku diam saja..

Tunggu..

Apa Naruto itu benar ya?

Sebaiknya aku tak bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang jika aku belum benar-benar tahu isi hati mereka…

Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu jika aku tak memastikannya? Bukankah cara untuk mendekatkan mereka itu benar? Itu caranya, kan? Bukankah itu juga tak jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan sampinganku? Kan?

Haduuuhh…

Kenapa semakin aku memikirkan kata-kata dari Naruto membuat kepalaku pening? Apa Naruto mencampuri kata-kata itu dengan sebuah mantra aneh hasil dari kitab karangan pribadinya?

Tidak-tidak…

Tidak mungkin..

Karena Naruto itu sahabat yang baik. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir saja dengan sahabatnya.

Beruntung sekali aku memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto. Tak hanya baik, tapi baik sekaliiii.. Aku berharap dia menemukan cewek yang baik juga. Aku berdo'a untukmu Naruto. Haha, walaupun kau tak mendengarnya, tapi aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu loh, dan Sasuke juga tentunya.

Sasuke maupun Naruto.. Dua cowok yang berkontribusi besar dalam kisah hidupku. Jika tidak ada mereka berdua, entah bagaimana hidupku sekarang. Dulu, aku sempat lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum, tapi senyumku bisa kembali dengan mudahnya karena kehadiran mereka berdua. Sasuke kecil terlihat begitu polos saat meraih tanganku. Naruto kecil selalu tersenyum ikhlas kepadaku. Masa kecilku yang suram seakan kembali mekar setelah menemukan matahari yang terang.

Ukiran kenangan mereka berdua tak akan aku hilangkan. Jangankan itu, mencoba melupakannya saja tak mungkin aku lakukan. Tak akan mungkin!

..

Aku berbicara apa tapi arahnya nyambung kemana.. Resiko otak ciut dengan kapasitas memori rendah sepertiku memang wajar sih.

Sudahlah.. sebaiknya aku menikmati waktu istirahatku…

.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

.

"Teme, Sakura dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sedang bermalas-malas ria di kamar Sasuke.

"Tidur paling.." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hmm, eh Sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"Apa Sakura pernah berbicara soal cinta padamu?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah setiap hari yang dia bahas hanya tentang cinta?"

"Bukan masalah pekerjaan. Maksudku, tentang perasaannya. Aku sendiri tidak pernah mendapati Sakura membahas kisah pribadinya, terutama soal cinta. Apa kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, kau kan lebih dekat dengannya daripada aku. Masak dia tidak pernah membahasnya denganmu? Setidaknya curhat begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Bukankah dia pernah bilang suka dengan cowok bernama Aomine Daiki ya? Teman seangkatan waktu kita di SMP. Kau ingat?"

"Ah, anak itu.."

"Sepertinya anak itu pindah di kelas tiga.."

"…."

"Itu karena kau, kan?"

"…"

"Kau berkelahi dengan anak itu dan memaksa anak itu pindah sekolah. Kau membuat Sakura menangis seharian…"

"…."

"Sasuke?"

"Anak itu hanya kurang ajar saja."

"Kau tahu, Sakura bilang, ia hanya kagum dengan kemampuan basket anak itu… Anak itu tidak ada niat jahat sedikitpun pada Sakura.."

"Semua sudah terjadi, Naruto.."

"Aku tahu, tapi tak seharusnya kau kesal seperti itu.."

"Itu hanya salah faham saja."

"Kau selalu saja menganggap enteng semua hal…"

"…"

"Aku harap kau bisa jauh lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Memasuki musim panas memang semua terasa cerah, saking cerahnya, jika matahari tinggi sedikit saja, rasanya semakin panas. Eh, panas? Maksudnya panas secara arti asli, bukan panas-panas yang lain.

Langit cerah, awan putih menambah kesan indah bak lukisan, matahari terlihat sedang sombong di peraduannya. Musim panas meski panas tapi ditunggu-tunggu juga.

Apa sih maunya manusia itu?

HINATA'S POV

Hampir setiap pagi aku naik kereta yang sama dengan laki-laki yang aku sukai. Aku memuja ketampanannya yang tidak wajar itu. Dia sangat baik padaku. Dia selalu membantuku jika aku meminta bantuan padanya. Rasanya sangat bahagia jika orang yang disukai mau melihat, mendengar apa yang diucapkan…

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok paling popular di KIHS? Sosok paling dipuja anak-anak cewek yang melihatnya.. Mereka pasti akan jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali melihatnya.

Ya, laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sang flower boy sekolah..

Awal bertemu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru dua tahun lebih yang lalu. Aku dan dia menjadi perwakilan siswa baru. Sasuke menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di antar semua siswa baru laki-laki, bahkan di seluruh siswa yang mengikuti seleksi penerimaan siswa baru. Sedangkan aku? Aku memang masih di bawah Sasuke, tepatnya di nomor 6, tapi aku tertinggi untuk semua siswi perempuan yang mendaftar.

Dia berpidato dengan sangat baik. Dia bahkan mampu menghipnotis seluruh penjuru aula raksasa KIHS..

Termasuk diriku yang terhipnotis olehnya.. Pesonanya terlalu kuat..

Awalnya aku rasa Sasuke itu adalah cowok yang sulit didekati mengingat bagaimana matanya yang terasa dingin saat memandang. Ya, toh benar, dia memang tipe laki-laki yang sangat dingin. Jujur saja, aku cukup takut dengannya..

Lalu kenapa aku menyukainya?

Saat itu, mulai saat itu, aku jadi lebih sering mengawasinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki. Aku memang normal, hanya saja aku sangat pemalu dan belum mengerti apa itu perasaan tertarik pada lawan jenis. Apakah belajar dan les yang membuatku seperti itu? Entahlah..

Aku mengawasinya dari jauh dan saat itu aku menemukan fakta yang tak aku lihat dari keseharian Sasuke…

Sasuke bisa tersenyum hangat…

Aku menyukai senyuman itu dan aku berharap jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan memberikan senyuman hangatnya padaku. Hanya padaku... Saat itu aku memang sangat mengharapkannya.. Impian yang konyol bukan? Tapi itu sangat berarti untukku…

Hanya saja, aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama waktu itu…

Aku memang senang, bahagia karena ternyata Sasuke memiliki senyuman yang hangat, tapi rupanya senyuman itu hanya Sasuke tunjukkan kepada seorang gadis yang selalu saja ada di samping Sasuke. Gadis yang Sasuke lihat itu katanya tinggal di rumahnya.. Aku mulai mencaritahu gadis itu. Rupanya gadis itu bermana Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Banyak siswa lain yang bilang jika mereka itu bersaudara. Memang bisa juga sih, kan mereka tinggal bersama… Tapi marga mereka berbeda. entahlah, aku tidak tahu…

Lagi, aku tetap merasa sedih…

Sakura itu salah satu tipe cewek yang sangat ceria, dia juga popular di sekolah ini, Dia terlihat sering bersama dengan anak-anak terkenal di sekolah ini. . Sai sang ketua klub seni, Gaara dari klub tenis, bahkan Naruto dari klub basket… Dia memiliki banyak teman. Sudah seperti itu, Sakura itu sangat cantik. Tinggi, langsing, dan memiliki tabiat yang baik. Bukan suatu keheranan jika dia memiliki banyak teman dan terkenal..

Banyak yang mendekati Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke juga seperti itu. Kurasa, Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura saja… Rasanya aku jadi iri dengan Sakura. Jika aku harus membandingankan diriku dengannya itu bagai langit dan bumi. Aku kaku, pemalu, dan tidak memiliki banyak teman, terutama teman laki-laki…

Aku memang tidak tahu pastinya. Rasanya hanya opiniku saja…

Melihat Sasuke selalu bersama Sakura, bahkan yang aku kira mereka sedang bertengkar, tapi tiba-tiba mereka berbaikan dan tertawa bersama… Kulihat Sasuke juga sangat perhatian dengan Sakura. Selalu menolong kesulitan Sakura, sampai saat ini pun, mereka terlihat selalu bersama, selalu seperti itu…

Itu menggores hatiku…

Aku bahkan pernah menangis seharian di rumah…

Aku memang bodoh, merasa cemburu pada Sakura. Padahal Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa memendam cinta sebelah pihakku pada Sasuke…

Tidak ada yang tahu aku menyimpan perasaan besar pada Sasuke… Tak satupun yang tahu… Hanya diriku..

Dan itu membuat hatiku terasa menyakitkan..

Hanya memandang dari jauh, mengagumi dari jauh, menikmati sensasi jatuh cinta sendirian, miris sekali rasanya…

Aku sangat menyukai Sasuke, ah, aku benar-benar mencintainya sampai-sampai membuatku tak mengerti…

Namun aku menerima perasaan seperti itu.. Jatuh cinta memang tak selalu bahagia.. Untuk cinta pertamaku memang menyakitkan, tapi tak apa, aku tak menyesali memendam cinta sepihak pada Sasuke..

Sama sekali tak menyesali perasaan itu…

Aku memang sempat pernah ingin menyerah untuk mencintai Sasuke diam-diam. Aku ingin berhenti mencintai Sasuke. Saat kelas XI, kami dipertemukan di kelas yang sama. Dia mengajariku cara menembak bola basket dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum padaku. Hanya padaku… Harapanku terkabul. Aku tidak bisa melupakan senyuman itu sampai sekarang bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi…

Semenjak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai Sasuke..

Saat ini Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bersama sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke. Ini tahun terakhirku bisa bersama Sasuke. Jika aku ingin terus bersamanya, memilikinya, aku harus lebih berusaha lagi..

Ini memang agak memalukan, tapi jika tidak seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan terlihat seperti orang tolol yang memendam rasa begitu lama pada akhirnya orang yang disukai tidak tahu..

Aku pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupku…

..

Apa Sasuke tidak tahu ya jika sudah dua tahun lebih selalu di kreta yang sama? Dari dulu sudah di kreta yang sama… Tapi rasanya dia memang tidak menyadarinya, dia selalu sibuk membalas candaan dari Sakura..

Apa dunianya dipenuhi Sakura ya?

Tidak juga!

Aku yakin itu!

Buktinya, sudah seminggu lebih aku melihat Sasuke berangkat sendirian. Tanpa Sakura! Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Ie ie, mereka tetap bersama di sekolah…

Bukankah harusnya aku bersyukur? Walau Sasuke tak menyadari aku di kereta yang sama, tapi rasanya menyenangkan bisa memandang wajah Sasuke diam-diam seperti ini.. Aku senang berjalan mengekor di belakang Sasuke..

Aku harap ada keajaiban yang menyambungkan jalan kita, Sasuke-kun…

END OF HINATA'S POV

.

..

.

Hinata selalu berangkat bersama Sasuke. Ia memandang jauh Sasuke yang berdiri di desakkan para penumpang lain. Sasuke memang menyadari keberadaan Hinata akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya semenjak ia berangkat sendiri tanpa Sakura. Rasa memang membosankan, tapi ia menjadi mengedarkan pandanganan ke penjuru gerbong untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dan ia menemukan sosok Hinata yang selalu duduk menunduk tak jauh darinya.

"Gadis yang aneh tapi dia lumayan manis.." Batin Sasuke. Itu yang ada di benak Sasuke mengenai sosok Hinata yang sekarang ini menjadi teman sekelasnya lagi.

.

…

 **.**

.

.

 **Di kelas XII A yang terlihat cukup santai pagi ini….** Siswa-siswa penghuni kelas XIIA sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Bukan belajar, lebih tepatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting, jauh dari kesan anak sekolah. Tiduran di meja meski masih pagi, menggosip layaknya talkshow, menikmati sarapan, bermain game online, ada juga yang menari-nari gerakan dance Kpop?

Ayolah, itulah serba-serbi hidup anak SMA. Jika sudah dewasa, akan menjadi bahan obrolan menarik loh..

Setidaknya, ada hal yang dikerjakan sembari menunggu sang guru datang mengajar…

"Ohayou minna…" Sapa seorang guru biologi yang selalu saja menggunakan masker yang katanya digunakan untuk menangkal serangan bakteri jahat dan virus. Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohayou sensei…"

"Genki desuka?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Hai, genki desu…"

"Sensei, sudah tidak perlu basa-basi!" Kata seorang dari arah barisan bangku tengah, Neji Hyuga.

"Gomen ne minna, sensei telat masuk, tadi sensei tersesat di jalan yang dinamakan kehidupan.. Tadi sensei di jalan bertemu dengan nenek-nenek yang kesulitan menyeberang jalan, sensei yang tidak tegaan, wajib hukumnya untuk menolong nenek yang sudah renta itu karena termakan usia. Lalu, ada seekor kucing yang tersangkut di pagar, karena sensei pecinta binatang, makanya sensei lekas menolongnya. Sensei bahkan rela memanjat dan mengambil resiko jika terjatuh. Sensei sampai mempertaruhkannyawa sensei untuk menolong kucing kawaii itu.. Setelah itu, lalu sensei…" Kata Kakashi-sensei yang mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya pagi itu. Ia memang terlihat seperti guru yang pemalas tapi sebenarnya ia adalah seorang wali kelas paling peduli pada siswanya.

Sekelas sudah biasa mendengar alasan semacam itu. Saking biasanya sampai-sampai berlalu begitu saja… dasar anak kurang ajar.

"Kami sudah tahu kerumitan hidup sensei, jadi lebih baik sensei tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Itu akan membuat bosan karena terlalu terbelit-belit. Lagipula, saya yakin sensei akan menggunakan alasan yang sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, keponakannya yang 'nakal' itu. "Haha, benar juga katamu, Naruto… Nah, sebaiknya pagi ini kita ngapain?"

Seisi kelas langsung memutar mata bosan berjamaah. Sensei mereka yang satu ini memang selalu seperti itu. Selalu lupa karena terlalu sibuk membaca Icha Icha Paradise favoritnya. Sudah mudah lupa, Kakashi juga sangat suka bercanda meski selera bercandanya sangat buruk.

"Ya ampun, sensei…"

"Loh, sensei kenapa malah bertanya? Sensei kan guru, harusnya sensei lebih tahu daripada kami…"

"Huuuuu…"

"Oh, jadi kalian masih menganggapku sebagai guru kalian rupanya.." Kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Tentu saja!"

"Woooaah, sensei merasa tersanjung… Baiklah karena mood sensei sedang bagus-bagusnya, sensei akan memberikan kabar baik untuk kalian semua. Berhubung sudah memasuki musim panas, kalian sudah menjalankan ujian kalian 3 minggu yang lalu, kalian juga sudah belajar dengan semangat, Hasil ujian kalian juga sudah kalian ketahui 2 minggu yang lalu, kalian juga sudah ikut perbaikan seminggu yang lalu, lalu kalian…"

"Sensei, to the point saja! Terlalu panjang!" Seru Sakura dari pojok belakang.

"Hoho, Sakura sepertinya kemampuan bahasa Inggrismu meningkat!" Puji Kakashi-sensei.

"Arigato sensei atas pujiannya. Saya benar-benar tersanjung.." Kata Sakura tersenyum senang dipaksakan menanggapi 'pujian' dari Kakashi. Kakashi memang selalu seperti itu. Bagaimanapun di luar sekolah, Sakura cukup dekat dengan pamannya Naruto yang satu ini.

"Hah, kalian memang tidak bisa diajak ngobrol panjang. Baiklah, intinya setelah melalui ujian kehidupan sekolah yang menyedihkan, kalian sudah di bebaskan dari tugas sekolah kalian mulai hari ini! Itu hasil dari rapat sekolah seminggu yang lalu! Kalian senang?"

"YEY…"

"HORE…"

"YUHUUU"

"LALA.. YEYEYE.. LALALA YEYEYE"

Seisi penghuni kelas langsung happy huray ria menanggapi berita dari Kakashi. Rasanya seperti beban 10 ton menghilang dari tubuh. Ada yang biasa saja macam Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara. Ada yang menari-nari geje macam Karin dan Tenten. Ada juga yang menunduk penuh penderitaan? Selain itu, ada pula yang terlihat tak perduli dan lebih memilih tidur macam Shikamaru.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Anak didiknya memang menggemaskan. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi…" Kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Tapi?"

"Masih ada tapinya?"

"Tapi apa, sensei?"

Yang menunduk penuh penderitaan sudah tahu apa itu.. Aura suram jelas terlihat memancar dari mereka.

"Yang nilainya di bawah standar pasti sudah tahu apa maksudnya, kan?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Seisi kelas terdiam. "Kalian akan mendapatkan kelas tambahan selama seminggu penuh mulai senin depan sementara yang lain silahkan mulai menikmati liburan musim panas kalian!"

"Sudah kuduga…" Batin Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji secara bersamaan.

"Nah, hari ini kalian bebas ngapain saja! Jika ingin pulang, tunggulah tanda bell dari sekolah! Jangan membolos! Kasihanilah guru kalian ini yang selalu mendapatkan ceramah dari guru BP kalian! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sensei.."

"Baiklah, sensei ke kantor dulu. Selamat menghadapi masa muda kalian! Jaa…" Pamit Kakashi-sensei.

"Arigato gozaimasu…"

 **.**

… **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sepeninggal Kakashi…** suasana kelas kembali rame. Suara gaduh tak hanya terdengar dari kelas XII A, tapi juga dari kelas-kelas yang lain. Mereka sibuk dengan rasa bahagia akan adanya libur musim panas yang hampir sebulan itu.

"Hah, Sasuke ke toilet, lalu katanya dipanggil Jiraiya-sensei untuk membantu menerjemahkan bahasa Inggris. Dasar anak pintar kesayangan para guru!... Naruto? Dia kelaparan jadi sudah pasti mencari ramen... Ino? Hah, aku lupa, tadi aku menyuruhnya mengantarkan kuas ke ruang klub seni. Sudah pasti karena aku akan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sai… Mendokusai, kelas cukup sepi. Yang lain pada kabur ke kantin dan ke perpust sembari menunggu bell pulang. Sementara diriku? Hanya berdiam diri di kelas seperti orang 'ilang'.." Gumam Sakura sembari meletakan kepalanya di mejanya.

Gaara si kepala merah mendekati Sakura yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meje sambil menatap jendela luar. Ia menempelkan ice cream coklat yang ia bawa ke pipi Sakura.

Sakura terlihat kaget karena sensasi dingin dari ice cream menerpa pipi putihnya.

"Gaara-kun! Moo…" Kesalnya.

"Gomen, jangan marah nanti cepat tua dan semakin mirip dengan emak-emak!... Ini, dozo.." Gaara memberikan ice cream yang ia bawa kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerima ice cream itu.. "Ice cream? Hm, apa ini ganti dari yang tempo hari?"

"Tidak juga, aku memberikannya khusus untukmu…"

"Baiklah, arigato.."

"Doitashimashite.."

Gaara lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya dan duduk di samping Sakura. Mereka berdua lantas menikmati ice cream coklat yang Gaara beli bersama.

Rasa dingin es berpadu dengan manisnya coklat menari-nari di lidah. Sakura sangat menyukai rasa itu. Rasa coklat. Rasanya dengan makan coklat, mood-nya akan semakin baik. Termasuk rasa suramnya hari ini sepertinya sedikit berkurang.

"Kudengar kau ikut kelas tambahan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hm, begitulah. Sudah biasa kan buat otak pas-pasan dan alergi perpustakaan macam diriku?"

"Kau selalu saja terlihat santai, Sakura.."

"Lha aku kan memang sudah bodoh dari sononya.."

"Jangan menyerah akan keadaanmu, kau bisa memperbaikinya. Jika kau berusaha, kau akan mendapatkannya, Sakura. Kau sudah pernah melakukannya, kau pasti bisa melakukannya lagi! Kau hanya perlu niat yang tulus dan semangat untuk menggapainya.."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama pencerahan dari Gaara. Entah kenapa jika Gaara berbicara itu seperti memiliki charisma tersendiri untuk menyedot perhatian. Gaara memang mempesona dengan kata-kata indahnya dan Sakura mengakuinya.

"Nah, Gaara-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Kau ini terlalu baik hati sekali.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Hah, aku pasti akan berusaha.. Lagian ya, walau mendapat kelas tambahan itu merepotkan, tapi aku senang kok daripada di rumah kepanasan.."

"Kau selalu terlihat ceria apapun keadaanmu. Tapi jika kau murung dan bersedih, itu sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu…"

"Aku harus selalu bersemangat mumpung masih muda.. Semangat masa muda!.. Etto, sepertinya aku pernah dengar kata itu…"

"Itu motto sacral Guy-sensei, guru olahraga kita. Lee juga sering mengumandangkannya di kelas, dan tadi Kakashi-sensei juga memakai motto itu.."

"Haha, benar juga, Kakashi-sensei kan sohibnya Guy-sensei…"

"Ne Sakura…"

"Nani?"

"Aku juga masuk senin depan.."

"Loh, bukannya kau tidak mendapatkan kelas tambahan, Gaara-kun? Jangan bilang kau masih ingin belajar lagi demi mengalahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Waah, kau ambisius sekali sih…"

"Bukan seperti itu, Sakura!"

"Kirain.. Habisnya posisi 4 teratas tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja dihuni oleh orang-orang seperti kau dan yang lainnya.. Kalau bukan seperti itu, lalu kenapa?"

"Aku harus tetap masuk untuk klub tenis. Kau tahu sendirilah.."

"Jiaaah, dasar tuan atlet.. Benar sih, akhir musim panas ini kau kan akan bertanding dengan Sasori dari Suna International High School di final kejuaraan End of Summer – Tennis Cup.."

"Aku harus giat berlatih. Sasori itu lawan yang tangguh…"

"Kalau tidak tangguh, tidak akan masuk ke final Gaara-kun!.. Seperti Gaara-kun, kau juga masuk final sudah pasti kau pemain yang tangguh juga.. Gaara-kun pasti akan menang! Ganbatte ne!" Sakura terlihat begitu semangat untuk menyemangati Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Gadis ceria di sampingnya ini memang selalu membuat hatinya merasa lebih nyaman. Bukan keputusan yang salah istirahat kali ini ia menemui Sakura. "Hai, hai, omae mo.."

"Hai.."

Sepertinya Sasuke sedang melihat Sakura tengah mengobrol asyik dengan Gaara, seorang laki-laki yang cukup membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini selain Naruto dan Kakak tercintanya-hoeek..

Sasuke hanya melihat mereka dari arah pintu masuk. Kedatangannya sama sekali tak disadari Sakura maupun Gaara sekalipun. Rasanya obrolan Sakura dan Gaara sangat asyik sehingga melupakan kehadirannya. Sasuke merasa wajar jika saat ini ia merasa semakin kesal.

Kesal, sangat kesal!

Ia ke toilet, lalu menuju ruang guru yang jauhnya minta ampun dari toilet hanya untuk menemui Orochimaru-sensei, tapi nyatanya Orochimaru-sensei tidak ada di ruangannya, Anko-sensei menyuruhnya ke perpustakan untuk menemukan keberadaan Orochimaru-sensei, setelah sampai di perpustakaan, Orochimaru-sensei hanya memberikan hardcopy naskah yang harus ia translate ke bahasa Inggris saja, katanya ia boleh mengerjakannya di rumah. Setelah berjalan bolak-balik yang membuat kakinya lelah, belum lagi banyak anak-anak SMA KIHS yang menjadi fans-nya mencegatnya hanya untuk bertanya, basa-basi, sok dekat dengannya. Itu merepotkan bagi Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia harus kembali menaiki tangga, dan mendapati pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan pandangan matanya. Wajar kan ia merasa kesal?

Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?

Sasuke bilang itu karena ia kelelahan, muter-muter jalan kaki, sama melihat Gaara!

Alasan yang wajar, kah?

Bagi Sasuke itu wajar-wajar saja!

Awal musim panas yang panas semakin menambah panas hatinya Sasuke. Dengan langkah kesal, ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas XIIA. Berjalan agak cepat menuju kantin belakang sekolah. Ia menggambil uang dari saku celanannya untuk membeli ice cream coklat. Sebungkus ice cream coklat! Bukankah Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan yang manis-manis? Lalu kenapa ia membeli ice cream coklat kesukaan Sakura.

Merindukan Sakura?

Entahlah, otaknya menyuruhnya untuk memakan ice cream yang dingin agar pikirannya yang memanas semakin mereda.

Ngadem, heh?

Mendinginkan pikiran memang memiliki banyak cara ya? Ada yang pernah melakukannya dengan merendam kepala di washtafle seperti yang Naruto lakukan? Jika ada yang belum, mungkin saja hal ini bisa dijadikan referensi.

Setelah membayar ice cream coklatnya, Sasuke berjalan ke taman belakang yang selalu saja sepi meski sekolah sedang bebas. Sasuke yang kesal selalu memancarkan aura yang sulit di dekati. Rasanya, seolah ia memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat benteng transparan agar semua orang tak bisa mendekatinya.

Sasuke memang menyukai kesendirian.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya keramaian. Ia senang kok kalau ada Sakura meski Sakura cerewet. Lagi, nyatanya ia betah-betah saja bersahabat dengan Naruto, sang master berisik!

…

Sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, ternyata taman belakang memang tempat paling cocok untuk menyendiri selain di atap sekolah. Jika Sasuke boleh berhyperbolic, rasanya atap sekolah dan taman belakang sekolah adalah tempat pribadi miliknya. Iya kok, setiap ia berada di tempat itu, tidak ada seorang siswa sekolah yang berani mendekat padanya.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Sudah bosan, ia juga sangat kesal. Dengan asal ia membuka bungkus ice cream yang dibelinya

Sasuke berniat memakan ice cream coklat manis yang tak disukainya. Sensasi manis bercampur dingin menggoyang lidahnya sesaat setelah ia menggigit ice cream itu.

"Ini terlalu manis. Kurasa aku memang tak menyukai rasa manis. Ini rasa yang mengerikan!" Gumam Sasuke dalam kesendiriannya.

"Sasuke-kun, hah, hah, yappari, kau memang di sini rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"Kata Sakura yang terlihat terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

"Apa ia berlari mencariku?" Batin Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup kesal.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Hoii, salah ya jika aku mencarimu?"

"Hn."

"Hidoii!"

"Bukannya tadi kau sedang… Ah, kau mau ice cream?" Tawar Sasuke. Sasuke malas membahas laki-laki yang membuatnya kesal.

Mata Sakura terlihat berbinar-binar saat melihat ice cream coklat di tangan Sasuke. "Jika aku tak ke sini, aku yakin kau akan membuang sisa ice cream itu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Sudah aku bilang kan, jika tak suka yang manis-manis sebaiknya jangan dibeli, jangan dimakan! Ini akan sayang. Bagaimana jika tak ada aku? Kau hanya akan membuangnya begitu saja di tempat sampah…?"

"Jika kau tidak mau, buang saja!"

"Iya aku makan!" Kata Sakura yang menyambar ice cream dari tangan Sasuke. Ia lantas duduk di sebelah Sasuke mecoba menikmati ice cream kesukaannya. "Berlari mencarimu ternyata membuatku merasa haus. Arigato Sasuke-kun sudah memberiku ice cream, ini sangat membantu menghilangkan rasa hausku…"

Sakura tersenyum senang. Sasuke tahu jika senyuman Sakura itu memang sangat manis di matanya. Mungkin juga di mata orang lain. Baginya, Sakura itu sangat cantik karena selalu saja ceria. Ia akan menyimpan pengakuan kecantikannya Sakura hanya untuk dirinya sendiri! Hanya untuk dirinya! Camkan itu!

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap inchi ice cream yang Sakura gigit. Perlahan tapi pasti, sedikit demi sedikit, ice cream itu memasuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya tatkalah ice cream favoritnya itu menari-nari di mulutnya. Manis, gurih, renyah, dan dingin. Paduan unik dari ice cream memang sangat lezat. Bodoh sekali jika Sasuke tak menyukainya.

Sakura terlihat sedang mengulum dan menjilati ice cream coklat itu. Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengamati apa yang Sakura lakukan tanpa ada niat mengganggu aktivitas Sakura. Sasuke yakin jika Sakura tengah berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelah dan hausnya.

Sakura sangat menikmati ice creamnya! Perlahan-lahan..

Mata Sasuke tak berpaling sedikitpun dari Sakura. Sakura memang manis. Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia menuruni pandangannya dari jidat, mata, hidung, lalu bibir Sakura yang tengah menikmati ice cream.

Ice cream itu terlihat semakin manis karena dimakan Sakura? Pertanyaan aneh dari Sasukepun muncul. Ia memang tak menyukai manis. Tidak menyukai sama sekali! Tapi, sisa ice cream itu terlihat semakin manis saat menempel di bibir Sakura. Kenapa rasanya itu terlihat semakin menggoda? Setiap kali Sasuke mengamatinya, rasanya semakin menggoda saja. Menggugah asa untuk ikut menikmatinya. Membuat penasaran, apakah rasa manis yang membuatnya tergoda itu juga akan dibencinya?

Bagaimana rasanya?

Sasuke benar-benar sangat penasaran.

Rupanya otaknya yang super jenius itu berusaha membuat berbagai macam kemungkinan. Ia membayangkan banyak hal!

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam mengamatinya. Sakura memang tahu jika Sasuke itu tidak banyak bicara, tapi ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, kenapa Sasuke tak kunjung membuka mulutnya? Bahkan, saat ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke sekalipun, Sasuke tetap saja asyik terdiam. Apa Sasuke melamun?

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil pelan Sakura.

Entah mengapa, panggilan suara pelan dari Sakura terdengar menggoda juga di telinga Sasuke. Ekspresi bingung Sakura dengan mulut menganga tipis terlihat sangat seksi di matanya. Ditambah dengan sisa ice cream di ke dua bibir tipis milik Sakura yang memang sudah membuatnya penasaran, semakin membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi saat ini Sakura tengah berada tepat di depannya. Wajahnya tak sampai setengah meter darinya. Rasanya itu semakin menggodanya.

Menari-nari, melambai-lambai, meminta untuk segera dijamah..

Dijamah?

Sasuke, kau kehabisan kosa kata?

Ini gila…

Sasuke tak tahan..

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Sakura agar lebih mendekat dengannya.

Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura..

Sasuke mencium Sakura!

Ia menciumnya..

Sakura melebarkan kedua mata emerladnya. Ia sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Sakura yang terdapat sisa ice cream. Mencoba menyesap, menikmati rasa yang sedari tadi menggoda pikirannya karena rasa penasaran yang berkepanjangan. Ia bahkan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati rasa yang membuatnya sangat penasaran itu.

Manis, sangat manis, sesuai yang Sasuke bayangkan..

Hanya saja, rasa manis ini terasa berbeda, ini memang manis, tapi ia tak bisa melepaskannya. Ini berbeda, ini lain. Bagaimana ya? Sasuke bahkan kesulitan menjelaskannya.

Ciuman dari Sasuke berlangsung cukup lama. Satu menit lebih terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu rasanya sangat lama. Entah bagaimana rasanya, hal yang sama menghinggapi hati Sakura. Ia juga tidak tahu apa ini. Dirinya dicium Sasuke? Sasuke mencium bibirnya! Apa yang bisa ia komentari tentang perlakuan sahabat, sekaligus kakak angkatnya saat ini? Apa?

Sakura bingung, tapi, rasanya seperti di terpa angin yang berhembus mesra di wajahnya. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik telinganya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Jika itu sebuah rasa kebahagiaan, kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang? Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti itu.

Tidak sakit, tapi ini aneh, ini tak pernah Sakura rasakan…

..

Seharusnya masih ada segigitan lagi ice cream itu akan dihabiskan oleh Sakura. Tapi karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya, sisa ice cream itu terjatuh begitu saja. Seolah menjadi sosok paling tak diinginkan di situ. Padahal, jika lebih sok romantic, sebenarnya ice cream itu menjadi saksi biksu ciuman pertama mereka.

..

Lebih dari semenit ciuman itu berlangsung, Sasukepun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Ia lantas melihat Sakura yang terbengong karena perbuatannya. Sakura terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena ekspresi kagetnya.

"Ada sisa ice cream di bibirmu.." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Ia lantas mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan penuh tanya Sakura. Ia tidak mau menciptakan kecanggungan dengan Sakura.

Keheningan terpecah saat Sakura mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. "Hah? Oh, ah.. ya.." Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Jangankan bersikap, mengeluarkan kata-kata saja rasanya sulit..

Ternyata hanya karena ada sisa ice cream di bibirnya, makanya Sasuke menciumnya? Sakura lantas memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang itu. Lalu kenapa dadanya masih saja terus berdetak kecang? Semakin ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada dadanya, semakin cepat jantungnya berdetak.

"Jika itu hanya karena sisa ice cream, kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis?" Batin Sakura.

.

.

.

… **.**

.

 **to be continue….**

 **.**

.

 **Horeeee… udah chapter 4.. tak kusangka sampai sejauh ini… Gak nyangka, bikin suatu ketololan bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini… MINUM SUSU, BIAR KUAT kata Dodit, ngutip di stand up comedy Hahahha… ini dunia cyber neng, bebas kok mau komentar gimana. Lha, orang kitanya juga gak bisa liat kayak apa orangnya. Haha... Positif negetif itu biasa kok… Tergantung Bagaimana orang mau menyikapinya.. Sebaiknya, menyikapinya dengan positif saja. Aku sih.. Ya, pokoknya minta maaf aja yak karena banyak bikin pihak kesal.**

 **Pesan untuk chapter ini: Jangan ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh ya.. Haha.. terserah ding, toh ini memang rated T+ semi M.. Haha.. yang masih kecil, mending tak usah dilanjutin, karena akibat fatalnya bukan tanggungan penulis. Lagi, yang gak suka cerita ini, silahkan, skip aja, gak usah dibaca juga gakpapa kok. Santai saja…. apa lagi ini?**

 **Note: Aomine Daiki dari Kurobas**

 **Ini rencana mau FF rated M, Tapi aku lebih suka jika disensor.. tapi agak sulit mendapatkan feel-nya… Terus bagaimana? Saya ini mathih poloth kok… #sehunCadelModeOn**

 **Besoklah, insyaallah, gak janji.. FF ini karena semi M, udah gitu genrenya hurt, sakit hati, judulnya jg irony sekali.. jadi aku akan berusaha… semangat pantang menyerah dan berapi-api hitam kayak amaterasunya Saskey.. hahha**

 **.**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….**

 **Karena akan mendekati pasangan asli.. yaelah, udah bnyak hints sebenarnya.. yg ngebaca penuh perasaan, dari hati, tahu kok ini FF bakal ke arah mana…**

 **Jaa na…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomeeenn, tiba-tiba naikin rated menjadi M, biar aman aja dah.. soalnya tidakkah kalian berfikir jika FF ini rada berbau kearah sana.. errr itu loh…**

 **Emang nanti ada adegan yang gitu sih.. jadi emang cocoknya itu rated M!**

 **Hussshhh.. hussshhh,.. yg masih dibawah umur, gak disaranin baca ya… Bahaya, kataku sih..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun memang bukan milikku. Aku sadar diri meski kita memiliki kesamaan 'Cadel'.. Aku cukup tersakiti karena Luhan kabur ke negeri Kungfu Panda, meninggalkanku yg saat itu masih cinta-cintanya ma dia, makanya aku harus move on darinya meski sangat sulit dan butuh perjuangan hidup dan mati mengingat betapa besarnya rasa tresnoku dengannya. #preet bgt dah…. Hingga pada suatu waktu, aku bertemu cowok rambut merah memiliki jimat sacral berupa gunting keramat. Dia membuatku jatuh cinta dan aku memutuskan memilih untuk mengejar cintanya, Akashi si iblis merah.. XD Hahaha.. #OrangGilaNgarangCerita. Gpp ini dunia FF. Apa aja bisa… lalalala**

 **Tapi, wajib tahu ya, Sehun itu milik noona kok.. #apaLgIni**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi: "Kau terlihat senang akhir-akhir ini.. Apa karena komtroversial itu sedikit berkurang rasa kesalnya?"**

 **Sata : "Tentu saja! Itu bisa jadi penyemangat, selain itu, suasana ceritanya jadi agak terlalu panas.. menurutku sih.."**

 **Akashi: "Ceritanya? Sebaiknya dibuat panas terus saja biar pembacanya ikutan panas. Bukankah sudah rated M?" *smirk**

 **Sata : "HEEE, maksudnya cerita apa pembacanya yg panas, Akashi-kun?" *polos**

 **Akashi: "Jangan sok polos! Semua pembaca FF rated M sudah ternoda matanya.."**

 **Sata : "Iya juga ya, habisnya ceritanya bisa menuliskan hal-hal yang panas dan sexiieehh.." *badanKuPanas Sebenarnya bisa juga dengan otaknya ikut ternoda? Kan pas baca jadi bayangin yg aneh-aneh? Hayooo.. Bagaimana jika bayanginnya sama idola tercinta, contohnya aku sama Akashi, di tempat yang sepi, berdua saling mengerti, melihat-lihat alam yang murni,**

 **di arah sana,**

 **ada yang bergerak,**

 **nampak besar...**

 **mulus..**

 **putih suci..**

 **ada tanduknya… ?**

 **?**

 **?**

… **.**

…

 **Sapi?...**

 **.**

 **Hahaha..**

 **Imajinasinya sudah kelewat batas…**

 **Akashi: "Kau tak apa-apa?" *memeriksaJidat**

 **Sata semakin merasa panas. Ya iyalah, bayangkan aja diperiksa oleh orang yg disukai. Diberi jutaan kasih sayag dan perhatian… Sudah gitu, Akashi dengan tangannya yang lembut meski sering main basket itu sedang meraba-raba jidatku.. OMG… Dia menatap mataku dengan mata sayunya.. Menatap penuh arti, sangat tegas, dan menusuk tajam… #Hooeekk, lebay bgt ini orang.. XD gak ding, lebih tepatnya ngareepp… Hiks**

 **Akashi: "Yahari, kau memang memiliki gejala sakit jiwa, Sata-chan. Aku sudah mencurigaimu sedari awal kita kenal."**

 **THOOOENGGG**

 **Sata terjatuh di pojokkan dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti.** _ **"Akashi-kun mengataiku gila.. Hikss. Padahal aku baru saja memujinya jika dia itu penuh perhatian.. Aku benar-benar Mencintainya, tapi dia sepertinya—enggak..Nasib oh nasib.."**_

 **Ya begitulah perjuangan Sata mendapatkan cinta Akashi.. #Abaikaaaannnn**

…

 **,**

 **Udah ah, selamat membaca.. semakin ke sana semakin sexieh, panas, dan semakin tolol juga..**

 **dozo minna-tachi..**

 **Don't like, don't read na..**

 **just do whatever u want..**

 **.**

 **Gomen atas ketidak nyamanannya ya.. Heaven peace…**

 **.**

 **`.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M kok. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

.

.

 **Awal musim panas tiba..**

Hari ini langit terlihat cerah. Membiru berteman putih suci yang menghiasinya. Matahari memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Cukup terik menyinari bumi Jepang siang itu. Ya, hari ini adalah awal memasuki musim panas. Terlihat orang berlalu lalang menggunakan payung untuk melindugi kulit dari sengatan sinar matahari.

"Panas…a..a..a..a..a.a..a.a..a.a.a.a.. …." Kata Sakura di depan kipas angin.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, kau bisa masuk angin!" Kata Sasuke yang sedang duduk di samping Sakura.

"He, ini kan musim panas. Aku tidak akan terkena masuk angin!" Bantah Sakura.

"Tapi kipas angin tidak baik untuk tubuh. Apalagi kau sedari tadi di depannya, seperti memakan angin yang dikeluarkan oleh kipas itu.."

"Aku tidak memakannya, Sasuke! Aku hanya ngadem!"

"Hah, terserah kau saja!"

"Moo, AC kamarku rusak. AC kamarmu juga rusak. Yang tidak rusak hanya AC di kamar Ayah-Ibu dan Itachi-nii. Mana mungkin kita bisa ngadem di kamar Ayah-Ibu… Kalau di kamar Itachi-nii, bisa juga sih, tapi Itachi-nii sedang pergi ke luar bersama teman-teman gilanya ke pulau Honshu. Enaknya yang sudah memasuki liburan musim panas… Beda dengan kita yang masih ada tambahan kelas seminggu. Kau sih enak, tidak mendapatkan kelas tambahan, hah, membuat iri saja!."

"Kalau kau iri, gunakan waktumu untuk belajar agar tidak mendapatkan kelas tambahan!"

"Iya, nanti kalau sudah waktunya aku pasti akan menggunakan otakku untuk belajar!.. Haah, menyebalkan, menyebalkan! Mendokusai na…. Lagi, Huh. Kapan AC di rumah ini diperbaiki sih? Aku sudah sangat kepanasan! Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam oven saja.. Tinggal di tambah cream pasti jadi kue coklat yang nikmat!"

"Jika kau protes terus, kau akan tambah kepanasan, Sakura! Berhentilah mengeluh! Mungkin saja tukang reparasinya sedang banyak order karena pengguna AC se-Tokyo rusak semua AC-nya!" Sasuke ikut kesal karena sedari tadi Sakura mengeluh terus.

"Muridayo! Mana mungkin!"

"Itu bisa jadi kemungkinan."

"Hah.."

"Berhenti mengeluh!"

"Hai.." Kata Sakura malas.

Mereka berdua masih saja merasa kepanasan. Apalagi mereka masih sempat-sempatnya beradu argument sehingga membuat mereka semakin kepanasan karena terbawa emosi.

tik tok tik tok

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi, karena sudah memasuki musim panas, jam seperti itu sudah terasa terik mataharinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih di tempat yang sama. Tiduran di teras belakang dekat kolam renang. Masih setia dengan kipas angin ukuran jumbo yang berputar mengumpulkan angin. Terus dan terus berputar, membuat Sasuke dan juga Sakura merasa nyaman karena rasa panas cukup berkurang berkat adanya angin dari kipas.

Memang lumayan merasa nyaman, hanya saja cuaca panas saat itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aaaaaa….. Aku tidak tahan terus seperti ini. Panaaaaaaaassssssss…." Teriak Sakura yang memang sudah sangat tidak tahan karena rasa panas terus menyapu tubuhnya.

Angin yang dikeluarkan kipas angin rasanya sudah tidak mampu lagi mengatasi panas yang tubuh Sakura rasakan. Dengan segera ia menanggalkan bajunya dan melemparnya kasar di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tiduran di sebelah Sakura cukup kaget dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Mata sayunya melebar saat melihat Sakura dalam keadaan yang kepanasan seperti itu. Sakura hanya memakai hotpant dan tanktop saja.

Sasuke itu cowok normal. Ia merasakan hal wajar saja dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi, melihat Sakura yang seperti ini itu lain cerita. Dulu, baginya, melihat Sakura berpakaian pendek seperti saat ini itu biasa menurutnya. Saat itu, Sakura masih kecil, ia bahkan pernah mandi bersama dengan Sakura.

Sasuke mulai menyadari. Dahulu itu berbeda dengan sekarang. Laki-laki maupun perempuan mungkin tak begitu jauh bedanya. Manusia akan semakin tumbuh seiring berjalannya usia. Laki-laki maupun perempuan akan semakin terlihat perbedaannya. Ia sangat menyadari itu! Pelajaran biologi di sekolahpun sudah menjelaskannya dan otaknya yang jenius mampu dengan baik menyerap tuntas materi itu.

Saat ini, di sampingnya. Anak cewek yang dulu pernah mandi bersamanya sudah menginjak remaja akhir, akan segera menuju ke dewasa. Sakura terlihat sangat berbeda dengan stelan baju press body seperti itu. Lekuk tubuh indah Sakura tergambar jelas di balik tanktopnya. Kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat milik Sakura seolah menghipnotisnya. Menari-nari, membuatnya tak mengerti. Tubuh yang indah, kaki yang bagus, bahu yang sempurna seolah membuat mata Sasuke enggan berpaling meski itu hanya sedetik saja.

Perasaan aneh dalam dirinya semakin menjadi. Ada dorongan lain dari dalam otaknya. Ia merasa semakin aneh saja. Rasanya memang tak salah jika Sakura terlihat errr cukup sexy di matanya. Apalagi saat ia melihat keringat mengalir di leher mulus Sakura. Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Ingin mencoba menyentuh kulit mulus itu. Ingin mencoba menghayati bagaimana rasanya jika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit milik Sakura.

Ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ia benar-benar merasa penasaran. Tangannya yang mencoba lebih mendekat ke kulit Sakura yang mulus itu. Mencoba mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Ingin segera menyentuhnya…

Ada sensasi aneh yang timbul memenuhi otaknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti itu.

Sasuke harus kembali normal! Ia menghentikan gerak tangannya yang hampir saja bergerak tanpa ia sadari..

"Kenapa rasanya jadi semakin panas?" Batin Sasuke. Ia lantas menggerak-gerakkan kerah bajunya untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa panasnya.

Sakura menyadari itu.

"Kan, panasnya semakin menjadi. Wajahmu terlihat memerah, Sasuke-kun. Jangan-jangan, kau malah sakit ya?" Sakura terlihat khawatir. Lantas ia mendekati Sasuke. Mencoba memangkas jarak dengan Sasuke. "Biar kuperiksa.." Sakura lantas meletakkan tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke. Tangan kirinya memegang jidatnya sendiri dan tangan kanannya memegang jidat Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam menerima perlakuan Sakura. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia terdiam seperti itu. Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyesuaikan suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke, bukankah saat ini kau bisa merasakan sentuhan kulit Sakura yang mulus itu? meski hanya tela[ak tangannya saja… Merasa ingin lebih? Setan memang selalu saja tahu apa yang diinginkan…

"Moo, aku tidak bisa merasakannya.." Kesal Sakura. Lantas ia melepaskan tangannya dan menarik pelan kepala belakang Sasuke. Memangkas jarak yang semakin rapat di antara mereka berdua. Sangat rapat hingga tidak ada lagi ruang yang memisahkan keduanya. Tangan kanannya Sakura memegang kepala belakang Sasuke, tangan kirinya mencoba menahan bahu kanan Sasuke. Ia menyamakan jidatnya dengan jidat Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi, mencoba meraskan bagaimana kondisi tubuh Sasuke.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sakura menerpa wajahnya. Jidat yang saling menempel, membuat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Hidung mancungnya menempel dengan hidung milik Sakura. Kurang beberapa inchi lagi bibir mereka bertemu.

Hal ini mengingatkan ice cream coklat beberapa hari yang lalu..

Sensasi aneh itu semakin menggila. Sasuke kesulitan menahannya apalagi sesaat setelah tubuh Sakura terasa membebani tubuhnya. Jika terus begini, Sasuke akan benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah tempo hari ia tiba-tiba mencium Sakura hanya karena sebuah ice cream! Ia tahu batasannya. Ia juga tahu jika terus berlanjut maka jantungnya akan berdetak tak menentu. Ia tidak mau itu. Ia tidak mau Sakura menyadarinya. Ia sudah berusaha keras agar tak menciptakan kecanggungan dengan Sakura karena peristiwa ice cream tempo hari.

Ia harus kembali normal! Berulang kali ia harus menegaskannya! Ia harus kembali normal! Setan harus kalah!

Dengan agak cepat Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh darinya.

"Sudah, sudah, aku baik-baik saja!" Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura semakin kesal. "Nande, aku belum memastikannya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu melepas baju kaos berkerahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kolam renang. Dengan gerakan mantap, ia menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang. Menyelam dan berenang menyusuri luasnya kolam renang yang ada di belakang rumah. Sakura hanya menatap heran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"HOOIII, SASUKE! Badanmu panas, kenapa kau malah berenang? HOI SASUKEEEE! Bagaimana jika kau tambah sakit? Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku, kan? Haiiishh, ya ampun, Sasuke kau dengar tidak sih? Cepat keluar dari air!" Sakura mencak-mencak tak karuan di pinggir kolam renang.

Sasuke mencoba tak menghiraukan ocehan dari Sakura. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan sensasi aneh yang baru saja dialami olehnya. Ia berharap dinginnya air kolam renang bisa membuat okatknya berfikir lebih jernih lagi. Menghapus, membuang, dan menghilangkan sensansi aneh itu.

"Sial.." Geram Sasuke di dalam air.

 **.**

.

.

 **SUMMER itu musim panas…**

Apa yang ada di otak jika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, 'Yang lain libur, sementara kita harus berangkat?'.

Marah? Kesal? Bosan? Menyenangkan? Pasrah? Merepotkan? Membosankan? Atau malah ada yang bilang Ngantuk?

Jika hal itu ditanyakan pada anak Kelas XII-A, jawabannya adalah mengantuk!

Semua anak kelas XII-A yang mendapatkan kelas tambahan tetap berangkat seperti biasanya. Meski bukan bagian dari anak-anak dengan IQ tinggi, tapi mereka semua masih mematuhi aturan sekolah. Bagaimanapun, sekolah pasti melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk murid-muridnya. Bodoh maupun pandai itu sama-sama bagian dari sekolah. Sudah selayaknya sekolah melakukan hal itu dan sudah selayaknya juga, sebagai peserta didik sekolah, mematuhinya adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

Jam 07.30 – Ucapan selamat pagi masih lantang terdengar, masih semangat.

Jam 09.00 – Semangat mulai menurun, stamina menurun, sering menguap, dan rasanya mengantuk sekali.

Jam 10.00 – Istirahat, kehilangan stamina, meski sudah waktunya makan, tapi panasnya suhu membuat tubuh terasa malas untuk bergerak ke luar ruangan. Mataharipun kadang-kadang kejam juga.

"Matematika memang mematikan, sudah begitu udaranya panas sekali… Rasanya aku malas ke luar dari kelas. Tanpa AC pasti aku akan mati…" Keluh Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk dan meletakan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau benar, panaaasssss…. Andai saja ada manusia yang bisa membuat pakaian dengan teknologi mini AC di serat bajunya, aku pasti akan membelinya!" Sambung Ino yang sudah kehilangan semangatnya sejak awal. Sejak diumumkan adanya kelas tambahan!.

"Aku juga akan membelinya…" Sambung Lee.

"Ore mo.." Sambung Chouji.

"Masih terlalu awal untuk mengeluh, masih ada 5 hari lagi kelas tambahan untuk kita.. Lagian, khayalan tingkat tinggi kalian itu terlalu berlebihan!" Sambung Naruto dari bangku depannya Sakura dan Ino.

"Cara menyemangatimu justru membuat semakin panas, Naruto…" Ino membenarkan.

Sakura menutup matanya. "Suuurrraaaaaammmmmm…"

Manusia mengeluh itu wajar saja. Jika senang lupa, jika susah baru ingat dah. Memang kan? Manusia itu pada umumnya seperti itu. Lagian, mengeluh itu tidak dilarang. Itu suatu bentuk sikap alamiah yang ada pada diri manusia. Nanti bagaimana tingkatan rasa keluhan itu berkembang. Mau mengeluh terus atau tetap mengeluh tapi mencoba menjalaninya? Jika memilih untuk menjalaninya, maka asti akan ada usaha untuk menghilangkan rasa keluhan itu. Itulah manusia yang bijak!

.

.

Setelah kejadian Sasuke menciumnya tempo hari, jujur saja Sakura merasa kesulitan tidur di buatnya. Sasuke memang beralasan jika itu karena ada sisa ice cream di bibirnya. Tapi, ia bukan anak kecil yang bisa dengan mudahnya menerima alasan tak masuk akal seperti itu. Jika itu hanya karena ada sisa ice cream di bibirnya, Sasuke cukup memberitahukan hal itu padanya kan? Maksudnya, tanpa Sasuke membantu membersihkan dengan—bibirnya. Jika ingin membantu, bisa memakai tangan, kan? Sapu tangan? Atau tisu mungkin? Nah, hal-hal kecil itu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Sakura terlihat tak bersemangat.

Tidak ada maksud lain dari ciuman sasuke tempo hari!

Itu yang Sakura patenkan! Hanya dengan itu rasanya semua akan baik-baik saja! Namun… detak jantung yang semakin cepat, sulit tidur karena Sasuke selalu mampir di pikirannya itu maksudnya apa? Sakura tahu jika dirinya itu memang bodoh, pertanyaan seperti itu merupakan contoh pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuknya. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Bukan suatu keanehankan jika saat ini ia dirundung kebingunangan dengan banyak pertanyaan yang tak mampu ia jabarkan jawabannya.

Apa suatu kesalahan jika Sakura mencoba membuang, lebih tepatnya mengesampingkan semua hal aneh yang kini ia rasakan? Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah memastikan perasaan Sasuke dan Hinata. Itu tugas dan sekaligus pengobat rasa penasarannya. Ia hanya perlu mendekatkan Sasuke dan Hina, lalu melihat bagaimana perkembangannya. Jika iya, maka ia memang beruntung bisa mempersatukan mereka. Jika tidak, maka ia akan menjadi orang yang jahat.

Orang jahat bagi siapa? Sasuke? Bukan, lebih tepatnya Hinata.

Sakura tahu bagaimana Hinata memandang Sasuke. Bagaimana Hinata menempatkan sosok Sasuke di hatinya. Ia tahu, Hinata memiliki rasa pada Sasuke. terlihat jelas kok. Itu hal paling mudah yang dapat Sakura sadari karena ia suatu bagian wajib dari pekerjaan sampingannya. Dokter Cinta loh..

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Hmm, menurut Sakura, Sasuke itu tipe laki-laki yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi dan perasaannya. Ia memang tumbuh besar bersama Sasuke, tapi ia tak begitu bisa membaca pandangan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menilai dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sasuke. Jika itu asing, maka ia akan cepat menyadarinya. Seperti misalnya, Saat Sasuke memulai melihat ke arah Hinata. Dengan tatapan lain dan menuut Sakura itu berbeda. Sakura tahu betul karena ia menyadarinya. makanya ia menyimpulkan jika seorang Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan gadis lain yaitu Hinata.

Lalu, apa Sakura bisa menyadari tingkah Sasuke saat tempo hari tiba-tiba menciumnya?

Yang itu sih, Sakura sadarnya dan menerimanya jika itu karena ada sisa ice cream di bibirnya. Tidak lebih dari itu. Jika lebih, maka sepertinya itu datang dari dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar, ia banyak memikirkan Sasuke karena hal itu. Namun, karena Sasuke tak bersikap canggung padanya, rasanya tak masalah mengabaikannya.

Toh, ia dan Sasuke sudah seperti biasanya menjalani hari-hari mereka. Masih bercanda, makan ice cream bersama. Tak ada yang berubah untuk kesehariannya.

Banyak hal yag bisa berubah. Setiap orang perlu mengetahuinya. Mungkin juga dengan hati.

Saaa, siapa yang tahu, kan?

.

$$$$$SSSSS

.

Tak terasa seminggu berlalu. Kelas tambahan baru saja usai. Yang awalnya sangat malas, nyatanya jika dilakukan dengan iklhas toh pada akhirnya terlewati juga. Kunci mudahnya hanya perlu menerima dan menjalani saja! Jauh lebih efektif dari pada melayangkan banyak protes tak terarah.

Sakura dan yang lain sedang melihat Gaara latihan tenis. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu setelah kelas tambahan usai untuk menonton sesi latihan Gaara. Menonton Gaara sedang bermain tenis bagi Sakura itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia memang tak begitu mengerti aturan bermain tenis, tai saat melihat Gaara memegang raket dan berhasil mengembalikan bola tenis dengan mantap membuatnya tak henti-hentinya berteriak kegirangan. Gaara memang hebat, itu yang selalu ia gumamkan. Sudah begitu, wajah datar Gaara tidakkah jika diperhatikan semakin keren saja? Wajar. Gaara itu merupakan pangeran di KIHS juga, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Hai, dozo, Gaara-kun! Otsukare.." Kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Gaara menerima botol berisi air mineral itu. "Arigato.." Ia lantas membuka dan meminum air mineral dari sakura.

"Sugoi na permainanmu, kau bisa memukul bola itu dengan sangat keras. Bwaaaakkk, aku seperti merasakan betapa dahsyatnya pukulanmu itu.." Sakura mempraktekan kembali bagaimana Gaara mengayunkan raketnya untuk memukul bola.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Gaara menunjuk ke arah raket tenisnya.

Sakura mendelik. "Hoihoi, ternyata kau tega juga ya memukul wanita.."

Gaara tersenyum. "Bercanda.."

"Iya tahu, mana mungkin pangeran tenis seperti dirimu tega melukai wanita. Yaelah, pangerannya para ibu-ibu guru KIHS.."

"Hah, kau ini…"

"Ne, sepertinya persiapanmu untuk melawan Sasori sudah matang. Permainanmu jauh semakin baik dari pertama kali aku datang melihatmu.."

"Aku mendapatkan suntikan penyemangat."

Sakura kebingungan. "Kadang kau itu mirip Sasuke ya. Apa orang pintar itu memang selalu menggunakan bahasa yg hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang pintar saja?"

Gaara tertawa. "Hei, kau datang melihat latihanku, aku semakin bersemangat untuk meningkatkan permainan terbaikku.."

"Karena aku? Ayolah, jangan bercanda! Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa, bukan peri suci yang bisa mengeluarkan sihir."

"Fantasimu memang luar biasa, Sakura…"

"Habisnya…"

"Semenjak kau datang, berteriak-teriak di pinggir lapangan, itu terdengar berisik sekali.."

Sakura cemberut.. "Gomen.."

"Tapi, karena itu juga, aku merasa senang. Kau tahu, biasanya aku selalu latihan sendiri dengan orang-orang klub tenis. Membosankan sekali.. Hanya suara peluit, kibasan raket, atau suara pantulan bola yang terdengar.. Suara cemprengmu itu membuat rame lapangan.."

"Cih, aku tahu, suaraku cempreng, tapi yang nonton dan teriak-teriak bukan hanya aku saja. Ada Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, bahkan dari kelas sebelah juga ada seperti Yuu-kun dan Eren-kun. Yah walau sekarang mereka sudah bubar entah pada kemana.."

"Suaramu paling menonjol Sakura.."

"Souka?.. Mungkin aku kelebihan energy karena selama kelas tambahan aku tak ada kegiatan pengintaian target cinta. Haha.."

"Dasar orang sok sibuk…. Nah Sakura.."

"Hm?"

"Tanggal 23 Juli nanti, maukah kau datang menonton pertandingan final tenis End of Summer? "

"23 Juli bukankah itu masih masuk kategori sebulan awal musim panas? Kenapa tidak dilakukan di akhir musim panas saja? Bukankah itu turnamen End of Summer?"

"Itu karena waktu seleksi, hanya diambil 4 besar di setiap provinsinya. 4 besar itu diambil dari turnamen sebelumnya, Interhigh. Ini seperti dipersingkat saja…"

"Ah, souda ne.. Baiklah, wakatta, aku pasti aku datang mendukungmu, aku akan membawa semua anak sekolah kita untuk mendukungmu. Jadi, jangan kecewakan kami ya!"

"Arigato, aku akan berusaha keras, gambarimasho.."

Sakura melupakan hal penting. Ia tak ingat apa itu. Suasanya nyaman dengan Gaara kadang membuatnya lupa banyak hal. Gaara memang asyik untuk diajak ngobrol bersama. Ia tak menyadari jika ia sudah banyak menyunggingkan tawa saat bersama Gaara. Bukan apa-apa atau bagaimana, nyatanya, Gaara memang selalu saja bisa menemukan topic pembicaraan yang hangat. Membuat nyaman dan betah berlama-lama di sampingnya.

.

.

Hari terakhir kelas tambahan sudah usai. Tepat seminggu, tidak, 6 hari masuk kelas. Sakura berhasil menjalaninya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Malas, panas, ngantuk, bosan, dan senang juga. Rasa yang berwarna-warni, kan? Seperti pelangi saja yang memiliki banyak warna indah. Bukannya memang sebaiknya hidup juga seperti itu? Menelaah lebih jauh, sebenarnya, sepelik apapun hidup pasti terselip tawa di anataranya. Pasti ada bahagia yang menyertainya. Bagaimana cara menyadarinya? Mudah, maka bersyukurlah!

.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju stasiun Rinnegan, Sakura bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata terlihat sedang kesusahan membawa tumpukkan buku. Merasa menjadi teman yang baik, Sakura langsung membantu Hinata yang kerepotan itu.

"Sakura-chan, arigato.."

"Jangan difikirkan, Hinata.."

Mereka berdua lantas membeli tiket kereta dan duduk di ruang tunggu kereta. Sepertinya kereta agak lama datangnya. Mereka terlalu awal datang atau memang terlambat karena kereta sebelumnya sudah berangkat beberapa saat yang lalu?

Sembari menunggu kereta datang, mereka berdua lantas mengobrol untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang mendera. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari Hinata yang tetap masuk les, kelas tambahan Sakura yang membosankan, pertandingan Gaara, bahkan kedai ice cream enak di dekat sekolah. Biasa, cewek..

Tunggu sebentar..

Bukankah saat ini adalah kesempatan? Ya, Sakura yang cepat menyadari hal-hal yang tidak penting langsung bergerak cepat kerja otaknya.

Saat ini, detik ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk mencari informasi tentang Hinata, kan? Ini akan sangat berguna untuk misinya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, tidak dijemput Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata basa-basi.

Ya ampun, baru saja Sakura memikirkannya, tapi Hinata mempermudah arah pembicaraan. Sepertinya Sakura harus segera sujud syukur karena sering dipermudah pekerjaannya?

"Hm, tidak. Semalam aku bertengkar dengannya."

"Betengkar? Ke-kenapa?"

"Biasanya, jika isi kulkas habis, aku akan belanja dengan dia. Tapi, karena dia terlalu sibuk main game, aku meminta Itachi-nii untuk menemaniku. Setelah aku pulang, Sasuke terlihat kesal padaku. Haah, dia memang selalu seperti itu.. Nanti paling balik sendiri."

"Wah, kalian terliat sa-sangat de-dekat ya.." Jujur, Hinata merasa sedih karenanya. Sasuke merasa kesal karena Sakura lebih memilih Itachi untuk membantunya? bukankah itu hanya bentuk protes kecemburuan saja? Itu hal yang bisa Hinata simpulkan.

"Dekat ya? Wajar, kan? Kami keluarga, secara tidak langsung, aku ini adiknya dia.."

"Sodesu ne.. Tapi, Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat cocok saat bersama.."

"Hahaha, kami sering bertengkar, kau bilang cocok? Ya Tuhan, Hinata… Meski aku tak ada ikatan darah dengannya, tapi jika kau berfikir hubungan kami dalam hal romantic, itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke itu kakakku!"

Entah bagaimana, Hinata merasa sangat senang. Penuturan yang ia harapkan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Itu artinya, Sakura tidak memiliki rasa pada Sasuke kan? Tidak dalam hal romantic seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini, kan? Buktinya Sakura bisa mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat enteng.

"Ji-jika seperti itu, ap-apa boleh aku mengenal lebih dekat lagi tentang Sasuke?"

Sakura memang mengharapkan hal ini. Berbicara empat mata dengan Hinata memang lebih cepat memuluskan rencananya. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai, honto desu."

"Sakura-chan, a-arigato gozaimasu.."

Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Hinata. Memang ini tak masuk sebagai bagian dari pekerjaan sampingannya, tapi metodenya tak jauh berbeda. Semua perlu pendekatan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Sakura banyak berfikir. Memutar otaknya. Mencari cara untuk rencananya.

"Akan sangat sulit jika aku belum berbaikkan dengan Sasuke.." Gumamnya.

Terus berfikir keras. Membolak-balik kemampuan otaknya. Mengobrak-abrik seluruh penjuru otaknya, mencari, memahami, menciptakan, menyusun, merangkai banyak hal, banyak cara, semuanya ia lakukan demi tujuan rencananya yang sejujurnya ia tak begitu yakin dengan hasilnya. Ada rasa takut akan hasilnya, Sakura juga kepikiran. Kata-kata Narutolah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jika aku tak ingin mempermainkan perasaan Hinata maupun Sasuke, maka aku hanya perlu membuat mereka bersatu, kan? Mereka harus memiliki rasa yang sama, maka semua akan selesai.."

 _Sakura, apa kau tahu?_

 _Semua kisah yang kau tuliskan untuk orang lain, tak hanya kau yang menjadi sutradaranya. Sutradara memang berkuasa untuk mengarahkan pemain-pemainnya. Tapi ini bukan sandiwara, ini kisah nyata dimana para pemain bebas mengekresikan perasaannya._

 _Sakura, apa kau juga tahu?_

 _Kau menganggap dirimu sebagai sutadara dalam kisah Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi mereka berdua memiliki hati, apa kau yakin bisa membaca isi hati terdalam mereka? Bisakah kau memahaminya? Bagaimana jika dalam kisah yang akan kau tulis, yang akan kau sutradarai, tiba-tiba salah satu pemainmu tak terima dengan peran kisahmu? Bagaimana jika salah satu pemain merangkap menjadi sutradara selain dirimu. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Percayalah, itu pasti akan menjadi kisah yang tolol, cukup tolol untuk dimengerti.._

Entahlah..

"Aku sadar jika aku tak cukup pintar memaknai persoalan. Kenapa tiba-tiba di otakku dipenuhi bisikkan-bisikkan seperti itu?.. Sutradara lain? Sasuke-kun desuka? Apa itu maksudnya Sasuke?.. Aku tahu pasti jika cowok jutek seperti dia itu bukan cowok yang mudah untuk dikendalikan, tapi jika aku tak berhasil membutnya jatuh cinta pada Hinata, maka aku akan menjadi orang jahat karena mengingkari janjiku pada Hinata… Sasuke memang bisa mengendalikan kisahnya, tapi aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi mengimbanginya…"

"Apa yang kau gumamkan, Sakura? Berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila." Kata Sasuke yang datang dari arah belakang Sakura. Sasuke membawa sekantong kresek yang Sakura yakini itu isinya kimchi super pedas dari kedai makanan Korea dekat rumah mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jam berapa sekarang, hah? Kenapa kau pulang telat?"

"Cerewet sekali sih. Kau tahu, aku sudah izin pada ibu jika hari ini aku akan pulang agak petang."

"Menonton bocah Sabaku lagi, heh?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang terlihat bingung dibuatnya. Kenapa Sasuke tak membalas omelannya? Biasanya akan terjadi omelan yang lebay dan pada akhirnya akan membuat ia dan Sasuke kembali normal seperti biasanya..

"Sasuke-kun, kau masih marah soal semalam?" Sakura mencoba menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

"Aku minta maaf.."

"…" Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat dari Sakura, seolah tak mau berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

"Matte te ba… Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

Sakura berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Ia bahkan berlari kecil demi mengimbangi langkah sasuke. Lalu, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggenggam dengan tangannya. "Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf! Gomen.. Honto ni gomen na.."

"Sakura.." Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura harap-harap cemas. Sasuke jika ngambeg itu merepotkan menurutnya.

"Aku tidak suka hal yang biasa aku lakukan diambil alih oleh orang lain, termasuk kakakku! Dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu."

"Gomennasai, aku tak akan mengajak kak Itachi lagi, aku akan mengajakmu, jika kau sibuk, aku akan menunggumu.."

Ini lebay, berlebihan, tapi jika Sakura tak mengalah, ini akan tambah merepotkan, kenapa? Ini si bungsu Uchiha loh. Pangeran egois yang pernah ada di awal abad 21 ini! Susah banget kalau lagi bête, Sakura saja sering takut dibuatnya. Aura Sasuke memang tak semenakutkan dulu waktu ia dikira ada sesuatu dengan Aomine Daiki. Sakura ingat betul bagaimana ia melihat mata Sasuke yang memerah dan dengan brutal memukuli Aomine. Padahal itu hanya salah faham saja.. Sampai ia terus bertanya-tanya, apa karena dirinyalah yang membuat Aomine pindah sekolah? Jika benar, ia pastilah merasa sangat bersalah.

 _Sakura, sayangnya kau terlibat meski semua ulah Sasuke. Itu karena kau, Sakura!_

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Sasuke. Sakura langsung mengangguk senang. Ia tahu jika Sasuke memafaafkannya. Terbukti sekarang Sasuke menggandeng tangannya dan pulang bersama. Ini sama dengan waktu mereka kecil. mereka selalu bergandengan tangan jika berpergian. Entah itu bermain ataupun pulang sekolah. Sakura merasa seperti kembali ke masa kecil mereka. Jika ia bersama Sasuke, rasanya ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Sasuke selalu melindunginya. Sakura tahu kok..

Mereka sering bergandengan tangan dimulai sejak orang tua Sakura meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Sakura terlihat sangat terpukul saat kematian kedua orang tuannya. Tiap hari hanya bisa menangis. Saat itulah, Sasuke datang dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, Sasuke bahkan tersenyum saat mengajaknya membeli ice cream coklat, Sakura kecil yang polos dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke. Semenjak saat itu, jika pergi kemana-mana, Sasuke akan menggandengnya, Sasuke akan melindunginya, sama seperti yang Sasuke janjikan.

Sekarang mereka sudah besar, Sakurapun perlahan sudah bisa merelakan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Ia memang sudah jarang bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih terus saja melindunginya, memberinya tempat yang nyaman seperti biasanya. Kadang kalanya memang bertengkar, tapi tak lama, akan kembali normal seperti semula..

Tangannya saat ini sedang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Sangat erat sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan Sasuke yang sedari dulu selalu menggenggam tangannya. Sudah berapa lama ya tak seperti ini? Sudah cukup lama, Sasuke memang selalu bersamanya, tapi frekuensi menggenggam, menggandeng tangannya berkurang bahkan sangat jarang semenjak ada masalah dengan Aomine Daiki. Sakura juga merasa, jika Sasuke menyembunyikan aura hitam dan gelap dalam dirinya. Sakura tak tahu kenapa seperti itu. Yang jelas, ia merasa sangat takut jika Sasuke sedang marah.

Semenjak masalah dengan Aomine Daiki usai, sakura menyadari banyak hal berubah dari diri seorang Sasuke. Tak hanya Sasuke yang memiliki sisi gelap, tapi juga Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok dingin dan jarang bicara banyak. Lain halnya saat Sasuke masih kecil yang sangat manis karena selalu ceria. Sasuke remaja lebih tegas, dan entah bagaimana jauh kelihatan murung. Seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang tak bisa Sakura cari apa penyebabnya. Sasuke juga menjadi mudah kesal yang menurutnya tanpa sebab itu. Tiba-tiba baik, tiba-tiba juga menjadi menyebalkan.

Sakura menjadi merasa bodoh karena semakin kesulitan mengerti Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke, tapi ia tak bisa mengenal jauh lebih dalam karakter Sasuke saat ini. Terlalu banyak laci yang perlu ia buka. Loker dalam hidup Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk dipecahkan Sakura. Meski ia berusaha keras untuk memasukinya, sama saja, hanya jalan buntu yang selama ini ia temukan. Jika seperti ini terus berlanjut, maka ia akan kesulitan membaca arah hati Sasuke kemana. Tantangan sulit akan segera menghadangnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menyatukan Hinata jika seperti ini?

Pertanyaan yang bagus. Sakura hanya perlu berusaha dan nanti bagaimana Tuhan yang menentukan? Yakin seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan resiko yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto? Sakura memikirkannya, tapi ia tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Yakin, ia memang berniat baik jika Sasuke bisa dekat dengan seorang cewek. Ia mengharapkannya mengingat bagaimana dinginnya Sasuke menanggapi para fangirlsnya. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke tak bisa mendapatkan cewek yang benar-benar mencintai Sasuke apa adanya bukan karena ada apa-apanya. Dan rasanya, beruntung sekali ia menyadari perasaan Hinata. Menurut Sakura, Hinata itu sangat-sangat mencintai Sasuke. Bukan cinta seperti para fangirls Sasuke, yang kagum saat ada Sasuke, setelah itu melupakan saat Sasuke tak ada.

Bukankah itu yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh seorang adik yang baik?

Adik ya?

Mendengar posisinya saat ini membuat Sakura merasa—entahlah, ini membingungkan. Sakura merasa ingin focus sekolah, tapi pekerjaan sampingannya melambai-lambai, meminta untuk segera diselesaikan. Ia ingin kakak angkatnya—Sasuke bahagia dan mendapatkan cinta, tapi sisi lain ia juga khawatir. Bagaimana jika ia harus menjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu? Ia harus tahu diri jika saat Sasuke kencan nanti, ia harus menahan diri untuk tak terlalu menempel pada Sasuke. Ia harus ini, itu, demi menyediakan privasi waktu untuk Sasuke dan kekasihnya? Bisa tidak ya mengingat bagaimana dekatnya ia dengan Sasuke…

Loh, rasanya Sakura terlalu banyak fikiran hari ini. Rasa lelah dan mata pelajaran merepotkan mungkin merupakan alasan yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mencoba menampik, menjauhkan dari hal-hal negative, dan tetap berfikir wajar.

.

.

SASUKE'S POV

Sudah lama rasanya aku tak menggandeng tangan Sakura. Padahal dulu kami saling bergandengan bersama kemanapun kami pergi.

Kami berjalan menuju rumah tanpa bicara, tapi masih saling membalas senyuman. Senyuman? Tidak juga, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Bukan hanya karena kami bisa bergandengan tangan, tapi aku senang melihat senyuman Sakura yang terlihat ikhlas seperti ini..

Sangat sulit mengembalikan senyumannya yang sempat hilang itu..

Sakura dulu sangat rapuh, aku ingat benar bagaimana masa lalunya yang suram. Kini, rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihatnya tumbuh kuat seperti ini. Aku berusaha sangat keras demi membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukkan. Hal itu membuatnya sangat bergantung padaku dan aku tak masalah untuk selalu menjadi tempat dimana ia mencari apa yang ia butuhkan. Toh aku memang sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya. Itu janjiku… Sakura sangat bergantung padaku, tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang?

Ia menjadi jauh lebih mandiri. Apa-apa berusaha sendiri meski kadang masih merengek minta bantuan padaku. Tapi itu kadang-kadang, dan kenapa juga ia harus merengek pada Naruto dan juga kak Itachi juga? Bukankah sedari dulu yang menjadi tempat rengekannya hanya aku?

Aku tidak suka apa yang biasanya aku lakukan diambil alih orang lain!

Aku tak suka!

Dia itu memang bodoh atau tidak peka sama sekali sih? Semakin kesini, tingkahnya semakin membuatku kesal saja. Bagaimana ia bisa lebih mementingkan pekerjaan sampingannya itu? Bagaimana ia bisa bermain-main dengan bocah-bocah cowok lain? Aku tahu itu pekerjaannya, tapi masak iya kudu menemaninya mengintai di hari minggu, di taman bermain, membeli bunga, mencoba bermain wahana permainan. Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah kliennya hanya ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan saja? Aku tahu dari mana? Tentu saja aku ini mengawasinya!

Dan lagi, apa-apaan Sakura itu? Maksudnya apa coba, merelakan tubuh kelelahan hanya untuk melihat bocah Sabaku latihan? Tidak penting sama sekali. Dia bahkan terlihat kegirangan di pinggir lapangan. Jijay, sok bersikap fangirling… Cih, niatku menjemputnya jadi malas…

Hah..

Bodo, mendokusai.. Yang penting saat ini aku sedang bersamanya. Menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Sakura itu—adik yang berharga, tak seorangpun boleh merebutnya dariku. Bahkan kakak sekalipun!

Kak Itachi? tentu saja dia! Baka aniki!

Aku tahu bagaimana orang macam dia menatap Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura sebagai wanita! Sakura memang seorang wanita, apanya yang salah? Yang salah karena dia melupakan Sakura sebagai adiknya! Itu menjijikan!

Belum ada yang menyadari hal itu, Sakurapun. Dia terlalu polos akan hal seperti ini meskipun ia selalu mengagung-agungkan jika dirinya itu dokter cinta. Sakura terlalu bodoh soal cinta yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

Apa Sakura itu tak pernah jatuh cinta ya?

Cih, aku malas mengetahuinya…

Tapi.. kadang aku penasaran juga.. Adakah sosok laki-laki yang ia idamkan? Seperti apakah sosok laki-laki itu? Seperti apakah tingkahnya? Tampangnya? Karakternya? Seperti Itachi-nii? Naruto? Atau mungkin Gaara?

Tidak..

Itu tidak mungkin!

Aku..

Akkhhh… kenapa semua ini rasanya memuakkan?

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Kenapa aku selalu kepikiran? Setiap hal kecil yang Sakura lakukan padaku selalu berputar-putar di kepalaku?

Aku bahkan sempat kehilangan akal sehatku dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat itu, hah? Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan kendali sampai seperti itu?

Untung Sakura cukup bodoh untuk tak begitu memikirkan ciuman itu.. Mudah bagiku menghilangkan kecanggunggan yang tercipta…

Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu berusaha mengendalikan diriku. Menahan agar tetap di batas kewajaran. Aku harus berfikir normal! Tidak boleh lepas kendali!

Ini sangat sulit, aku bahkan semakin kesulitan mengendalikannya… Selalu saja ada hal yang menarik diriku keluar dari batas kenormalan. Sakura, dia benar-benar membuatku kesulitan menahan diri…

.

END OF SASUKE'S POV

.

.

 **kamar Sakura…** Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersampingan di lantai bersandar pada ranjang Sakura. Sakura memegang sebuah sterofoam putih yang digunakan untuk wadah kimchi.

"Umaaa, oishi ne Sasuke-kun, kimchi wa.." Kata Sakura sejenak setelah menikmati kimchi yang Sasuke beli tadi sore. Sasuke hanya diam saja, ia tetap tenang menikmati kimchinya.

Bau unik dan rasa pedas kimchi terasa lezat menggoyang lidah. Sakura tak henti-hentinya memenuhi rongga mulutnya dengan banyak kimchi. Membuatnya belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Sepertinya rasa pedas kimchi ustru seperti candu yang membuat ketagihan saja.

Sasuke menyadarinya dengan cepat. Ini sama dengan ice cream itu. Terlihat menggoda. Kimchi atau bibir Sakura? Perbedaan yang sangat sulit ia putuskan yang mana sebaiknya ia pilih. Ayolah, Sasuke sudah pernah merasakan 'kemanisan' bibir Sakura di taman belakang sekolah. Ia tak munafik jika nyatanya ia masih penasaran, apakah saat ini rasa 'manis' itu masih sama seperti waktu itu? Apa kimchi itu akan juga berubah manis atau tetap pedas seperti rasa aslinya?

"Ne, Sakura.." Sasuke menatap intens Sakura.

"Ha-hai?" Tatapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam membuat Sakura tergagap. Apalagi saat Sasuke perlahan mencoba memangkas jarak dengan dirinya. Semakin dekat, semakin mendekat, semakin terasa dekat, dan sangat dekat.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia terpaku seperti ini. Tidak bisa bergerak seinchi pun. Kenapa ia diam saja seolah bersikap pasrah? Kenapa tatapan Sasuke terasa melemahkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Serasa terhipnotis saat Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni rambut Sakura. Sasuke semakin dekat, berusaha untuk menciumnya lagi? Seperti di taman belakang sekolah? Tanpa sadar, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya.

Wake up, Sasuke!

Sakura itu adikmu!

Tapi rasanya terlalu sulit mengendalikan diri..

"Ada sisa bumbu kimchi di pinggir bibirmu.." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Ia lalu menjauhakan wajah dan tangannya dari Sakura. Ia menghela nafas panjangnya. Lega, ia bisa mengendalikannya sekali lagi setelah kekacauannya di pinggir kolam renang waktu itu.

Sakura juga langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengusap cepat bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa bumbu kimchi yang Sasuke maksud. "Ah, a-arigato su-sudah memberitahu.."

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak bangun dari duduknya. "Aku kembali ke kamarku. Kau habiskan saja kimchi itu! Oyasumi." Kata Sasuke serasa meninggalkan Sakura.

"O-oyasumi.." Balas Sakura yang entah Sasuke dengar atau tidak.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dari kamarnya, Sakura lantas merasa sangat lemah. Tenaganya seolah hilang dari tubuhnya yang selalu ceria dan bugar. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak menentu dan semakin kencang. Rasanya sangat tak nyaman. Sakura tak menyukainya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menjauhi Sasuke. Aku yakin, kesulitan tidur, jantung yang berdetak tak karuan akhir-akhir ini, semua itu pasti karena Sasuke. Aku tidak mau terus berlanjut... Tuhan, ini menyakitkan.." Batin Sakura yang terus saja mencengkram dadanya. Ia bahkan meneteskan air mata untuk hal yang membuatnya tak mengerti.

.

.

. **to be continue….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yayaya, udeh dulu 6K, rekor,… aku mau berfantasi liar buat chapter2 selanjutnya… Yang percakapan ringan ma Akashi abaikan saja, itu hanya sok gila aja yang lagi kumat.. #guntingAkashiMelayang. Haha**

 **Selanjutnya akan berusaha lebih baik…**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Next Chapter…**_

" _ **Naruto, bantu aku mencari kost…"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gambarimasho..**

 **Jaa…**

 **Udah?**

 **Gitu aje?**

 **Ngantuk soalnya..**

 **Ya udah..**

 **bye..**

 **Oyasumi..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ogenki desuka minna-tachi?**

 **Gomenasai honto ni gomenasai, baru bisa update.. biasa sibuk. Ngurusin dua FF saja sudah bikin pusing…**

 **Tidak hanya sibuk, tapi juga sedang baper karena Erwin Smith dan Armin Arletto dari Attack on Titan di komik diperdebatkan siapa yang mati dan hidup. Sepertinya Erwin yang akan mati.. Huuu… udah pada RIP buat Erwin lagi… Kan kasihan bang Levinya…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah ah, gak ada gunanya curhat, langsung saja dah…**

 **Dozo minna-san…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M kok. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

..

.

Sakura tahu betul jika akhir-akhir ini ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, terutama menyangkut Sasuke. Gejala jantung berdetak lebih kencang saat terjebak berduaan dengan Sasuke cukup mengganggunya. Ditambah lagi, kini otaknya yang minimpun juga ikutan berputar-putar tak jelas tanpa arah dan terkesan abstrak. Membuat pusing dan melelahkan. Meski ia berusaha mencari jawaban atas rasa yang mengganggunya, ia tak menemukannya. Semakin ia mencoba mencari semakin jauh saja jawaban yang ia harapkan. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya akan menemukan jalan buntu, sama dengan usahanya yang sudah-sudah. Sia-sia, heh?

Sakura tahu itu…

"Bagaimana ini?"

Hanya pertanyaan seperti itu yang dapat Sakura lontarkan. Bagaimana, bagaimana, dan bagaimana tanpa ada jawaban yang jeas dan memuaskannya.

Jika ia merasa kesulitan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan sebaiknya ia melupakannya kan? Melupakan mungkin sedikit mustahil karena ia selalu bertemu Sasuke. Ia seatap dengan Sasuke, bersebelahan kamar juga! Jadi bagaimana? Sakura merasa jika hal seperti itu sebaiknya ia lupakan saja.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi ketika melihat Sakura duduk meletakkan pipinya di atas meja.

"Ah, Itachi-nii.. Hm, daijoube.." Jawab Sakura lemas.

"Sepertinya ada yang kesal.."

"Iya kesal padamu, Nii-san." Sakura selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Caranya menanggapi masalah kadang justru akan membuatnya terjatuh suatu saat nanti. Sayangnya Sakura belum menyadarinya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kemarin tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku kesalnya itu karena sampai saat inipun Nii-san lupa memberikanku oleh-oleh dari liburan! Jika lupa membelinya, setidaknya belikan aku ice cream coklat kek. Padahal tempo hari kita pergi belanja bersama dan Nii-san tak membelikanku apa-apa."

"Aiiishh honto ni omae wa… ini!" Itachi memberikan kalung unik berbandul kerang cantik. Ia membelinya saat ia berlibur bersama teman gank-nya 'akatsuki'.

Mata Sakura langsung melebar. Bibirnyapun mulai menarik simpul bahagia. "Waah, kireii desu ne… Arigato ne Nii-san. Aku sangat senang.." Sakura memeluk kalung itu.

"Kemarikan, aku akan memakaikannya padamu." Sakura mengangguk dan Itachi memakaian kalung itu.

"Shankyu, aku pasti akan menjaganya!"

"Kau harus menjaganya! Itu penting!" Kata Itachi terlihat cukup serius. Sakura kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Itachi mengambil duduk di samping Sakura. Mengambil buah apel merah dan mengigitnya. Mata sayunya hanya setia memandangi Sakura yang sedang mengamati kalung yang baru saja ia pakaian. Ia tersenyum dalam diam melihat tingkah 'adik'nya yang terlihat lucu di matanya. Semakin bertambah usia, Sakura tumbuh menadi gadis yang rupawan. Itachi mengakuinya.

"Ne, Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Kira-kira kado apa yang cocok untuk Sasuke?"

"Kado untuk Sasuke?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan ulang tahun Sasuke?"

Sakura memutar otaknya."Astaga! Ini Juli! Sasuke no tanjoubi, tanggal 23! Aku tahu aku ini bodoh, tapi tak kusangka jika aku benar-benar sangat bodoh bisa melupakan hari sepenting itu!"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sampai seperti itu, Sakura. Masih sekitar dua mingguan lagi. Meski kurang…"

"Iya juga, tapi sayangnya aku sudah membuat banyak janji pada tanggal itu! Itu final tournament tenis End of Summer Nii-san! Sekolahku masuk final dan wakilnya adalah murid dari kelasku! Mana mungkin aku membatalkannya aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi pemandu sorak!"

"Kau bisa merayakannya malam harinya.." Itachi memberi solusi.

Sakura mempertimbangkannya. Sepertinya ada benarnya juga saran dari sang kakak. Iapun menyetuuinya. Mereka berdua melanjutkan mengobrol untuk membahas hadiah yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sendiri tak begitu peduli dengan hadiah di ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

 **LIKE A FOOL**

.

..

Sakura Dan Sasuke memasuki kereta Suna Express. Duduk bersebelahan di dekat pintu keluar kereta. Mereka berdua berencana mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Liburan kali ini sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura tak memiliki rencana pasti untuk menghabiskannya. Seperti tahun sebelumnya mereka liburan di pantai. Saat ini karena Sakura ikut tambahan kelas, sepertinya acara bersenang-senang harus ditunda terlebih dahulu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke terus saja memprotes kalung yang Sakura pakai. Sasuke bilang jika kalungnya sangat jelek, murah, dan norak. Mau-maunya pakai kalung dari limbah dan sebagainya. Ia hanya tidak senang Sakura terlihat bahagia memakai pemberian kakaknya, Itachi.

Sakura memang tahu jika Sasuke tak begitu bisa memahami keindahan seni kerajinan kreatif. Ia berusaha membela diri, membela kalung berharga pemberian Itachi.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Naruto. Rumah mewah bergaya eropa itu nampak indah dengan taman bunga di halamannya. Kushina, ibu Naruto memang sangat menyukainya. Menyukai berbagai macam jenis bunga. Ya, Mikoto, ibunya, juga sama.

"Ara… Arigato bingkisannya, Sakura… Mikoto memang paling hebat dalam membuat kue-kuean seperti ini. Jangan lupa sampaikan terima kasih dari bibi padanya ya!" Kata Kushina sesaat setelah menerima purcle kue yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Iya bibi.."

"Naruto sudah menunggu di taman belakang, biasa dia sedang bermain PS. Anak bandel itu memang tahu dengan baik bagaimana menghabiskan waktu liburannya. Haaah.."

Setelah bertegur sapa dengan Kushina, Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri Naruto di taman belakang. Benar juga, Naruto sedang asyik bermain PS. Teriak-teriak tidak jelas dan mengganggu telinga. Jika Sakura tak menghentikannya, Sasuke pasti sudah melempari Naruto dengan sepatu.

"Naruto.."

"Naruto.."

"…"

"Sial anak itu terlalu focus bermain PS." Sakura mulai menyeringai. Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya. "NARUUUTOOOOOOOOO…"

Si punya nama langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Sudah ia duga jika hanya dengan teriakan dari Sakura yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya? Naruto memang menyukai hal lebay!

"Haha, Sakura, Sasuke ka?... Osashiburi…"

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu Naruto no baka!" Kata Sakura.

"Iya juga sih… Hehe…"

Mereka mengobrol seperti biasanya. Sesekali diselingi dengan makan makanan ringan yang Kushina sediakan. Meminum jus semangka memang sangat cocok dengan musim panas yang sangat panas itu. Sasuke terlihat tak begitu menikmati acara ngobrol mereka. Ia kesal karena sedari tadi hanya membahas rencana untuk pemandu sorak final End of Summer yang akan diikuti Gaara. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal macam seperti itu. Apalagi jika ujung-ujungnya hanya akan menimbulkan keramian. Ia memang sangat membencinya. Keramaian itu sangat merepotkan.

Karena merasa semakin bosan dengan semangat berapi-apinya Sakura dan Naruto saat membicarakan EoS, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk tidur siang saja. Tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk mengobrol memang di design untuk tempat khusus mengobrol dengan tanpa kursi. Lesehan dengan kasur lantai yang empuk dan karpet merah buatan Turkey. Sepertinya angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang dari taman belakang membuat Sasuke terlalu nyaman dalam lelapnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidur nyaman, Sakura dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Sasuke. Mereka mengobrol di pinggir kolam renang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke tertidur. Mereka berdua memasukkan kedua kaki mereka ke dalam air kolam. Menikmati nikmatnya ice cream coklat bercampur roti tawar dan coko chip buatan ibu Naruto, Kushina.

"Sasuke itu terus saja merengek-rengek tak jelas padaku akhir-akhir ini. Menyebalkan sekali sikapnya. Aku tahu ia memang kadang seperti itu, tapi jika terlalu gampang marah seperti saat ini kan aku kesal juga. Hal sepele saja, aku kena semprot! Haah mendokusai na.." Gerutu Sakura.

"Sabar saja, biasa kan pangeran manja memang seperti itu. Sasuke itu sangat menyayangimu, Sakura. Dia pasti akan mudah kesal jika itu menyngkut akan dirimu." Timpal Naruto.

"Rasanya aku seperti memiliki kakak Sis-con akut…"

"Kalian kan memang bersaudara, sudah sewajarnya kan dia seperti itu? Itachi-nii juga sama saja, dia juga sering menengahi kita jika kita ngobrol berdua! Itachi-nii jauh lebih menyebalkan!"

"Jika itu Itachi-nii, aku merasa wajar-wajar saja karena Itachi-nii 2th di atas kita. Wajarlah sikap kekakakannya. Kalau Sasuke? Kita seumuran, sesekolah, sekelas bahkan serumah denganku.. Rasa kesalnya kadang membuatku tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba marah, tiba-tiba sangat baik… Haah…" Sakura mengaduk-aduk ice creamnya. Mencoba mencapur roti tawarnya dengan cream ice cream..

"Sabar saja. Itu hanya tandanya jika dia memperdulikanmu.."

"Sasuke bahkan pernah…." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tak ingin membahas ciumannya dengan Sasuke. sepertinya lebih baik jika itu hanya menjadi rahasia saja.

"Kenapa dengan, Sasuke?" Naruto cukup penasaran.

"Ah, tidak kok… Ayo ke tempat Sasuke. Aku ingin main PS bersamamu."

Naruto tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, sejujurnya ia cukup menyadari jika sahabatnya yang satu ini mulai dipermainkan oleh permainannya sendiri. Ia memang belum memastikannya, tapi ini adalah tanda. Tanda awal baginya untuk lebih memperhatikan ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura dan Naruto bertanding bermain PS. Sakura selalu menang jika bermain game dengan taktik serangan! Naruto tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Sakura dalam bermain PS terutama jenis taktik serangan yang membutuhkan kemampuan otak untuk berfikir, bahkan game online yang mereka berdua ikuti, level Sakura juga jauh di atas Naruto. Kadang Naruto berfikir, Sakura pandai membuat strategi serangan maupun perang, tapi kenapa sering mendapatkan nilai buruk. Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana otak Sakura bekerja.

Sakura memang cukup hebat dalam bermain game taktik. Sayangnya, masih kalah jauh dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Sasuke. Rasanya menyerah sebelum bertanding jauh lebih baik daripada harus bertanding dengan Sasuke tapi kalah telak yang di dapat.

Cukup lama mereka berdua bermain PS. Sakura mulai bosan dan lelah. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan tiduran di samping Sasuke. Naruto kembali melanjutkan permainan meski sendiri. Sesekali ia memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya itu. Ah, rupanya Sakurapun ikut terbuai mimpi di musim panas. Sakura tertidur dengan cepatnya.

Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke membuka matanya. Mengusapnya pelan untuk membuat pandangannya agar lebih jelas. Ia melihat Sakura tertidur di dekatnya. Sangat damai dan rasanya Sakura terlihat sangat…manis? Mata indah dengan bulu mata lentik itu sedang terpejam, bibir tipis merekah itu, hidung dan dada yang kembang kempis secara teratur, tubuh ramping itu, kaki yang jenjang. Semua sangat sempurna di mata Sasuke.….Sepertinya fikiran normalnya harus ia tata kembali! Fikiran aneh memang menyerang otaknya akhir-akhir ini. Itu menjadi beban berat untuknya.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil jaket yang tergletak di samping Sakura dan langsung menutupi kaki Sakura dengan jaketnya itu.

.Sasuke lalu mencari sosok Naruto si kepala duren itu. Naruto sudah tidak bermain PS, terlihat dengan LED besar di depannya yang mati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di kursi taman. Naruto sedang bermain dengan Hpnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat cukup serius dengan Hpnya.

Sasuke mematung seketika saat ia melihat apa yang membuat Naruto begitu seius dengan Hpnya. Rupanya Naruto sedang melihat blue film!

"Saitte! Menjijikkan!" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menoleh cepat dang tersenyum aneh tidak jelas. "Haha, wajar sasuke. aku ini normal! Kau mau melihatnya?" Goda Naruto. Naruto menunjukkan video itu pada Sasuke, pas sekali dengan adegan panasnya.

Sasuke terlihat cukup kesal. "Jauhkan itu atau aku akan melempar HPmu ke kolam!"

"Jiiiaahh baiklah!..." Naaruto mematikan Hpnya. "Nah Sasuke, apa kau tidak pernah melihat film seperti itu?"

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya kan, ini wajar saja ditonton buat anak seumuran kita. Maksudku bukan untuk konsumsi sehari-hari. Hanya untuk edukasi saja."

"edukasi katamu? Kau saja tersenyum mengerikan saat menontonnya."

"Aku normal Sasuke! Tapi tidak sampai yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya sekedar menontonnya. Aku masih warah Sasuke. Jangan kau menduga yang aneh-aneh!"

"Cih, banyak alasan saja kerjaanmu!"

"Kau juga pernah melihatnya, kan? Ngaku saja Sasuke, aku tahu banyak hal tentang dirimu." Naruto menyeringai.

"Tentu saja! Tapi tak seekstrim dirimu!"

"Hahahaha.. Sudahlah!..." Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Setidaknya, jangan pernah melakukan hal semacam ini di luar nikah."

"Ah.."

Menjelang sore, Sakura dan Sasuke berpamitan pulang. Mereka berjalan riang menuju stasiun kereta Kurama, stasiun kereta terdekat dengan rumah Naruto. Sore ini terlihat sangat sibuk dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang pulang kerja. Kereta terlihat sangat penuh. Meski begitu, Sakura dan Sasuke cukup beruntung karena berhasil masuk di antara himpitan yang menyesakkan di dalam kereta.

Berdesak-desakkan, sangat pengap, dan saling berhimpitan membuat sangat sulit bergerak. Sasuke melihat Sakura kesulitan bernafas karena terjebak di anatara para pekerja dewasa. dengan gerakan penuh tenaga, ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya cepat agar mendekat dengannya. Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura berada dalam perlindungannya. Sakura berada di depannya dengan bersandar pada jendela kereta. Sasuke menjadikannya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Sakura dari penumpang lain yang menurut Sasuke mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kereta itu.

Sasuke terlihat sangat lega melihat Sakura di sisinya. rasanya seperti sudah 'menyelamatkan' Sakura dari tempat neraka. Sakurapun juga merasa lega, nyaman. Berada di samping Sasuke memang jauh lebih nyaman dari pada harus beradu badan dengan kesumpekkan penumpang lain. Merasa seperti dilindungi oleh Sasuke. Maa, memang seperti itu yang selama ini ia rasakan jika sedang berasama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke selalu melindunginya!

Kereta terus melaju dengan cepat. Namun tiba-tiba kereta menjadi tak stabil saat melintasi tikungan yang cukup tajam sehingga membuat seluruh penumpang kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sakura langsung meraih tubuh Sasuke yang ada di depannya untuk berpegangan agar tak terjatuh. Pelukan sakura yang cepat dan mendadak ditambah timpaan dari penumpang lain, membuat Sasuke juga kehilangan keseimbangannya, iapun terjatuh di tubuh Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan ke dua matanya takut jika ia akan tersakiti. Memang cukup sakit saat ia harus merasakan punggung kurusnya bersapaan dengan jendela kereta yang tertupup rapat itu. Ditambah dengan beban tubuh Sasuke di pelukannya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tak jatuh menimpa Sakura. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya di dinding kereta. Sakura merasa cukup beruntung tak semuanya merasakan ketimpaan beban tubuh Sasuke dan penumpang lain. Sasuke sekali lagi berhasil melindunginya.

Namun….

Pegangan erat Sakura pada tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tepat terlihat tengah memeluk Sasuke, membuat tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Jantung keduanya mula berdetak cepat. Saking cepatnya sehingga membuat tak beraturan, tak menentu. Mereka berdua jelas merasakan jantung mereka. Sasuke maupun Sakura bisa merasakan jantung mereka sendiri dan jantung lain yang bukan milik mereka. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya. Sangat tak beraturan. Sakura tahu jika saat ini Sasuke mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk melindunginya dari ketimpaan penumpang lain. Tetapi nyatanya, Sakura jusru kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya. Semua terjadi di luar kendali otaknya. Rasanya ia ingin segera lari dari situasi seperti ini, lari dari posisi ini yang selalu saja mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang sudah-sudah. Sakura yang berusaha menyingkirkan jauh fikiran anehnya justru harus bertemu kembali dengan rasa yang membuatnya seakan putus asa.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sesaat setelah kereta kembali melaju normal, meski suasana masih berdesakkan setidaknya semua dalam kondisi bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Hanya saja, rasanya seperti lupa waktu dan suasana….

Sasuke bahakan lebih parah dari Sakura. Batas normal yang selalu ia kendalikan memang semakin sulit baginya. Hal seperti ini justru semakin ingin mengambil alih dirinya. Memaksa keras untuk menghapus batas normal itu. Hasrat yang besar ingin segera keluar. Tanpa sadar ia menarik Sakura dengan tangan kirinya ke dalam pelukkannya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang dirinya di dinding kereta.

Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa kata sesaat setelah Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih pinggang rampingnya ke dalam pelukkan Sasuke. Otaknya yang penuh tanya terasa semakin bual, semakin keruh untuk sekedar berfikir jernih. Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana mungkin, kenapa, bahkan apa, ia tidak bisa merangkai kata untuk mengungkapkannya. Blank! Ia tidak bisa berkutik. Anehnya tangannya malah tidak mau lepas memegang tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sakura

Sakura terbangun dari kemelut otaknya yang berputar-putar. "Ha-hai aku tak apa-apa.."

Sakura langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Rasanya berat dan tak punya ide.

Sakura membalikkan badanya mengarah ke jendela luar sama seperti posisi Sasuke. Ia membelakangi Sasuke. Bohong jika jantungnya sudah kembali normal ia bahkan bisa merasakan jantung Sasuke saat bersentuhan tadi.

Sakura menatap lurus ke luar jendela untuk menormalkan jantungnya, tapi, saat ia mencoba melihat ke arah luar ia menangkap bayangan Sasuke dari kaca jendela kereta. Mata Sasuke terlihat sangat tajam menatap dirinya.

"Sasuke menatap tajam diriku.. ke-kenapa aku… aku menjadi ta-takut…?" Batin Sakura.

.

.

.

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WOOOOOAAAA… SAKURA! KAU MENAKUTKAN!" Teriak Naruto saat membuka kamarnya dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tampang yang menakutkan. Mata hitam, berkantung, terlihat pucat, berkeringat, dan rambut yang cukup berantakkan.

"Naruto tolong aku, hiks…" Sakura menangis dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura dan membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rupanya hari ini Sakura kembali mendatangi rumah Naruto karena setelah kejadian di kereta kemarin sore dengan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur, ia selalu kepikiran Sasuke. Sasuke berputar-putar di otaknya. Membuatnya kepikiran semalaman suntuk, sudah begitu, kepalanya menjadi pusing, ia bahkan menjadi tak berselera makan.

"Jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto. Mereka duduk di balkon kamar Naruto.

"Hn.." Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Kau memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sasuke ya, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Ia memang sudah menduganya sejak awal jika hal ini pasti akan terjadi mengingat bagaimana dekatnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan seperti ini… Naruto, aku tidak mau seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan perasaanku berlanjut, aku ini adiknya Sasuke! Aku harus tahu diri, aku tidak mau mengecewakan ayah Fugaku daan ibu Mikoto…"

"Sakura, sedari awal aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena hal ini. Kau tahu kan, jika kau mencoba menyatukan Sasuke dengan cewek lain aku mecolaknya? Ini, ini yang aku maksud… Ketahuilah Sakura, jika kau ingin bersama Sasuke dalam lingkup hubungan romance, kurasa itu tak apa-apa, kau tak memiliki ikatan darah dengan Sasuke…"

"Naruto, mengertilah posisiku di keluarga Uchiha…"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Sangat!.. Hanya saja ini akan membuatmu terluka.."

"Tak apa, Naruto.. Toh aku juga belum memastikannya, perasaan ini hanya membuatku bingung saja. Mungkin karena perlakuan Sasuke saja yang akhir-akhir ini agak berubah,, makanya aku jadi salah paham, salah tafsir. Tapi jika ini memang sebuah rasa yang bersifat romantic, aku harus segera menjauh dari Sasuke… Aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaan ini semakin berkembang menjadi cinta!"

"Sakura, tak perlu sejauh itu!"

"Harus, aku harus melakukannya, Naruto! Kau tahu, kan? Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata akan membantunya bersama Sasuke…:"

"Kenapa harus, Sakura?"

"Karena aku berjanji.. Aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada Hinata.."

"Sakura.."

"Naruto, bantulah aku!. Bantulah aku agar aku tak menjadi orang jahat karena ingkar janji.."

Mata Sakura terlihat begitu serius dengan kata-katanya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Resiko sakit dan menangis, kau pasti akan menanggungnya, Sakura…"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin itu tidak apa-apa…"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis karena kesedihan di depanku lagi, Sakura!" Naruto tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis di depannya. Ia sangat menyanyangi Sakura. Mana bisa ia membiarkan Sakura terluka.

"Hn aku berjanji…" Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Naruto, bantulah aku mencari kost!" Ide yang sudah lama Sakura fikirkan akhirnya bisa keluar juga dari mulutnya.

"Apa?"

"Naruto, temani aku cari kost!"

"Tidak!"

"Narutooo…."

"Tidak!"

"Onegaishimasu, Naruto-kun…"

"Tidak Sakura! Tidak… Kau ingin membuatku dibunuh kedua kakakmu yang gila itu? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, aku akan membeliknmu ramen selama sebulan!"

"Ramen memang menggoda, tapi Sakura, jangan sampai seperti itu. Jangan menggunakan ramen untuk menyuapku!... Jika dekat dengan Sasuke begitu menyesakkan, kau hanya perlu menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke dan bersikap wajar seperti yang biasanya. Sembunyikan emosimu!"

"Tidak bisa! Jika semakin lama aku bersama Sasuke, aku takut aku akan semakin sulit melupakan perasaan aneh ini! Kau bilang kau tak mau melihatku menangis, kan? Makanya, bantulah aku!"

Mereka berdua terus saja beradu argument tentang keinginkan Sakura untuk tinggal di kost. Hingga pada akhirnya Narutopun menyerah dan mau menemani Sakura mencari kost. Sakura terlihat sangat senang sekali. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan. Bagaimanapun keputusannnya membantu Sakura semakin menambah kekhawatirannya. Rasanya semakin hari, langkah yang ia ambil untuk membantu Sakura semakin membuatnya takut. Anehnya, tak tahu kenapa ia menuruti saja permintaan dari Sakura.

 _Naruto, sebegitu besarnya ya kau menyayangi, Sakura?_

Bukan kost, lebih tepatnya sebuah apartemen kecil minimalis, lengkap dengan tempat tidur single bed, ruang tamu, kamar mandi mini dan dapur. Cukup bagus dan terlihat nyaman. Apartemen itu berada di lantai dua, berada di paling pojok berteman dengan tiga kamar di sampingnya.

Sakura menyukai apartemen minimalis itu. Tak jauh dari kompleks rumah Naruto dan stasiun Kurama. Jadi ia tak harus bersusah payah jika harus berangkat ke sekolah.

"Dengan begini kita bisa berangkat bersama, Naruto. Aku pasti akan membangunkanmu setiap hari!" Kata Sakura.

"Haha, benar juga… Sewa apartemen ini tak begitu mahal juga, aku pasti akan membantumu membayarnya. Jangan sungkan ya!"

"Tidak usah khawatir, tabunganku banyak!"

"Lalu kapan kau akan memulai pindahannya? Aku akan membantumu."

"pertama, aku harus meminta izin pada ayah dan ibu dan kedua nii-san-ku…"

"bagaimana kau menjelaskannya? Itu akan sangat sulit, aku yakin bibi Mikoto tidak akan mengizinkanmu.."

"Soal itu, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku memiliki senjata ampuh untuk itu.." sakura tersenyum senang.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sakura.."

"Arigato, naruto-kun…"

Naruto tersenyum.. "Sasuke pasti akan membunuhku.." Batinnya miris.

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Suasana ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha terlihat cukup mencengkam. Sakura duduk di sebelah sang ibu. Sasuke dan itachi berada di seberangnya, dan sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku, duduk sendiri memimpin kursi-kursi ruang tamu itu.

Protes dan butuh penjelasan selalu melayang pada Sakura. Sakura berusaha dengan baik menjelaskan keinginannya itu. Keinginannya untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

"Ibu sudah lelah, Sakura.. Ibu tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyikapi keinginanmu itu. Apa ibu dan keluarga ini mengecewakanmu? Membuatmu tidak nyaman sehingga kau ingin pergi dari rumah ini.. Membuatmu tak betah tinggal di sini…" kata Mikoto.

"Bukan seperti itu, ibu.. Rumah ini sangat nyaman… Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya…"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa. Sakura?"

"Apa anak ayah memperlakukanmu tidak baik, sakura?" Tanya Fugaku.

Sakura menggeleng. Lalu ia tersenyum manis. "Itachi-nii, sangat baik padaku… sasuke-kun mo... Mereka memperlakukanku sangat baik, Ayah, Ibu…"

"Itachi, bantu ibu!" Mikoto menoleh pada si sulung.

"Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kau juga masih kecil untuk tinggal sendirian lagi pula sebentar lagi kau dan sasuke juga akan lulus." Kata Itachi. Sementara si bungsu Sasuke sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, terhitung semenjak Sakura mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pindah.

"Justru karena itu, Nii-san.. Nii-san, ibu, ayah, dan Sasuke-kun juga sudah tahu jika setelah lulus aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri, di Prancis. Aku akan tinggal sendirian di sana. Ini pasti akan sangat sulit mengingat bagaimana kehangatan rumah ini. Tapi, jika dengan cepat aku belajar tinggal sendirian, aku yakin jika aku kuliah nanti, aku tidak akan kaget tinggal sendirian. Ayah selalu bilang untuk belajar hidup mandiri, inilah saatnya aku belajar…" Kata Sakura.

"Belajar mandiri tak harus meninggalkan rumah, Sakura…" Mikoto masih mencoba menyanggah.

"Ibu benar… Nii-san setuju dengan ibu. Tak seharusnya seperti itu! Nii-san akan mengajarimu, sakura…" Sambung Itachi.

"…"

Suasana kembali terdiam. Menunggu Fugaku mengambil keputusan. Fugaku adalah sosok yang bijaksana. Bagaimanapun ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan keinginan Sakura, anak sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Baiklah, ayah mengizinkanmu dengan banyak pertimbangan..'

"Anata!" Kata Mikoto cukup keras.

"Ayah!" Itachi ikutan tidak setuju.

Fugaku memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk mengizinkan keinginan Sakura. Meski sempat eyel-eyelan dengan Mikoto dan Itachi, akhirnya keputusannya dimengerti juga meski rasanya berat. Sakura sangat senang dengan izin yang diberikan ayahnya. Senjata ampuhnya memang berhasil meskipun membuat ibunya menagis.

.

.

Usai 'meeting' yang sangat kolot itu, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara pada Sasuke yang kini sedang berjalan mengekorinya. Tapi sikap Sasuke seolah membuat dinding yang tak mau didekati. Imbasnya Sakura juga ikutan diam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

Rasanya, kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi canggung?

Sakura hanya terus saja melangkah, menaiki step by step anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di atas. Ketika sakura hendak membuka kamarnya. Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya dicengkram oleh tangan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan menarik paksa tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke kamarnya, meninggalkan kamar Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke menghempaskan keras tubuh langsing Sakura ke ranjangnya. Sakura sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tak biasa itu. Sakura juga bisa merasakan sakit dari bekas cengkraman tangan Sasuke di tangannya. Sasuke bersikap cukup kasar terhadap Sakura.

Sasuke bahkan menindih tubuh Sakura. Sakura mencoba menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tak semakin menindih tubuhnya. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Ada hasrat lain yang melonjak, membuncah kuat, hanya saja emosinya saat itu jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih berkuasa untuk segera disalurkan.

"Sasuke-kun, menyingkirlah. Berat!.. Ada apa denganmu hah? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Ronta Sakura.

"Kau yang ada apa! Tiba-tiba ingin pindah dan tinggal sendiri. Apa-apaan kau ini, HAH?"

"Aku tadi sudah menjelaskannya dan kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas, Sasuke-kun!"

"Seenaknya membuat masalah, seenaknya membuat alasan, seenaknya memutuskan. Apa yang ada di otakmu itu Sakura?"

"Hargailah keputusanku, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke semakin menatap tajam Sakura. "Apa-kau sedang berusaha menghindariku?"

"Hah? Ha-ha ha ha… Menghindarimu?" Sakura tertawa hambar. "Yang benar saja! Aku melakukan ini atas keinginanku sendiri!" Bohong, Sakura memang sedang berbohong. Salah satu alasan ia pindah memang karena Sasuke juga.

"Uso!"

"Uso janai!" Sakura menatang Sasuke dengan berani melawan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Aku akan belajar mandiri aku sudah memikirkannya jauh sebelum ini. Bukan karena keluargamu ini juga demi diriku. Jika tidak mulai dari sekarang, kapan lagi? Saat aku kuliah di Prancis nanti aku akan sendirian. Kau dan Naruto akan masuk universitas dengan basic bisnis, sedangkan aku akan masuk universitas basic fashion. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan masuk Oxford? Kita tak bisa selamanya bersama. Kita memiliki cita-cita yang berbeda. Tapi, kita masih bisa bertemu, kau juga bisa mengunjungiku. Apartemen yang aku sewa dekat kok, searah dengan kompleks rumah Naruto…"

"Ini ulah Naruto, aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Naruto tidak ada hubungannya dengan keputusanku. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan! Ini semua datang dari hatiku… Mengertilah Sasuke-kun, ada kalanya jika kita harus berpisah. Toh Cuma sementara…"

Semenatara memang masih bisa Sasuke pertimbangkan. Bukankah itu artinya jika ia dan Sakura tak akan berpisah selamanya? Ayolah, ia sadar, terlalu lama bersama Sakura membuatnya menyayangi Sakura. Jika Sakura pergi, rasanya pasti akan berbeda. Namun, Tidak tahu kenapa, Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura. "Maaf aku membuat tanganmu kesakitan.." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura bangkit dari ranjang Sasuke. Ia duduk dan memijat pelan bekas cengkraman Sasuke. "Tidak terlalu sakit kok… Maaf juga karena sebelumnya aku tak memberitahumu."

"Kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Secepatnya.. Mumpung masih libur, jadi aku memiliki banyak waktu."

"Hm, souka."

"Hai."

….

…

Tidak ada pembicaraan lanjut, akhirnya Sakura memilih meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Jujur saja, perlakuan Sasuke tadi membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Ditarik kasar, dihempaskan di ranjang,, ditindih, rasanya otaknya menyiapkan praduga yang aneh dan tidak wajar. Tapi nyatanya semua praduga otaknya salah, Sasuke hanya kesal dan marah padanya. Lega. Apa maksudnya? setidaknya Sasuke tak menyadari perasaannya, tak menyadari alasan lain yang sesungguhnya.

"Kuso!" Sasuke memukul kasur ranjangnya. Ia sangat kesal tak bisa mencegah Sakura…

.

.

.

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kekuasaan dan uang, apartemen yang tadinya hanya boleh disewa dapat dengan mudah dibeli. Fugaku membeli apartemen minimalis itu dengan harga yang tidak akan mungkin ditolak pemiliknya! Sudah pasti di atas harga normal. Harga satu pintu setara dengan harga kesuluruhan apartement yang berjumlah 8 pintu itu. Manusia biasa pasti akan dengan mudah tergoda. Uang adalah alasan utama. Tidak usah sok suci dan munafik. Di dunia ini uang memang sangat penting.

Mikoto juga membeli banyak furniture dan kebutuhan dapur untuk mengisi apartemen Sakura. Ia bahkan mengecat ulang dan membuat apartemen Sakura terlihat jauh lebih baik dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Memang berlebihan, tapi karena rasa cinta dan sayanglah semua bukan hal yang berlebihan bagi Fugaku dan Mikoto. Bagaimanapun Sakura juga anak mereka berdua meski bukan dari darah mereka.

.

.

Dalam satu bangunan itu terdiri dari dua lantai dan 8 pintu utama. 4 pintu di lantai bawah dan 4 pintu di lantai atas. memang bukan apartemen mewah, jangankan mewah, meski minimalis tapi sebenarnya sangat sederhana….

Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Naruto bahu membahu membantu Sakura pindahan. Mereka saling gotong royong menata tempat tinggal baru Sakura. Menata kursi, ranjang, almari, dan juga mengisi isi kulkas. Itachi bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya ketika ia sedang asyik menata bunga asli untuk hiasan ruang tamu. Sasuke dan Naruto beradu argument tentang letak paling bagus untuk menaruh almari pakaian. Sakura kebagian tugas menata gorden di jendela. Ia senang melihat keakraban keluarganya.

Acara pindahan hampir selesai secara keseluruhan, Sakura memutuskan untuk memasak ramen di dapur. Ia juga membuat tempura dan daging sapi panggang. Naruto ikut membantu. Itachi menyiapkan minuman. Sasuke? Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan gerah memilih untuk mandi.

Setelah semuanya selesai, masakan juga selesai, layaknya pesta kecil, mereka berempat menikmati hidangan sederhana itu dengan rona kecerian. Sasuke memang tak banyak tersenyum, itu sifat bawaannya, tapi itu juga hasil dari kekesalannya pada Sakura. Siapa bilang rasa kesalnya sudah hilang? Ia masih sulit menerima saja. Berangkat sendirian ke sekolah itu merepotkan dan membosankan. Siapa lagi yang akan ia goda? Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi sasaran kekesalannya? Siapa lagi yang harus ia kerjai? Itachi? Bermain dengan kakaknya sama sekali tidak mengasyikkan. Kakaknya selalu sibuk dengan urusan anak kuliahan. Jujur saja, bukankah itu seperti kesepian?

Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya! Maaf saja, egonya masih terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar mengakuinya.

Malampun tiba. Naruto kembali ke rumahnya. Itachi dan Sasuke juga sama. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menemani Sakura di malam pertamanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen, tapi sang ibu tiba-tiba datang membawa selimut tebal, banyak makanan, dan baju ganti, lalu bilang jika ia akan menemani Sakura untuk dua hari ke depan! Tingkat kekhawatiran yang akut. Ingat, wajar, orang tua..

"Jendela sudah dikunci, pintu depan sudah dikunci double, kompor listrik sudah mati, air kamar mandi sudah mati. Shiiip, sudah aman!" Kata Mikoto.

"Ibu, aku sudah mengeceknya dengan sangat baik! Ibu istirahat saja!"

"Sakura, kau akan tinggal sendirian, itu berbahaya jika kau sampai lupa mengunci apartemenmu.. Ingat, jangan sampai lalai!"

"Iya, Kaa-san… Arigato.."

Mikoto tersenyum dan mereka tidur bersama di kasur single bad tapi muat untuk dua orang. Sakura tersenyum memandangi wanita setengah abad yang terlelap di sampingnya saat ini. Wanita yang masih sangat cantik meski sudah berumur. Wanita yang sangat menyayanginya layaknya ibu kandungnya.

"Mikoto-kaa-san saiko.. Ibu yang terbaik! Arigato untuk semuanya.." Sakura membenarkan selimut Mikoto.

Beep…beep..beeep… ada pesan masuk. Sakura mengambil Hpnya. Membaca pesan itu, lalu ia tersenyum.

 **To: Hinata Hyuga**

' _Iya, tanggal 23. Seminggu lagi.. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk hari itu!_

Balas Sakura..

.

.

.

 **Di tempat Hinata…**

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan menyerah akan perasaan ini…" Gumam Hinata saat melihat foto Sasuke di anatara kerumuman siswa lain saat darma wisata di panati Okinawa kelas XI.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

.

.

 **Malam-malam buatnya, nahan lapar dan kantuk. Pengen makan, tapi takut gemuk. Pengen tidur, tapi gak bisa tidur. Lanjuttin FF biar cepet rampung tapi idenya gak nyambung-nyambung. Ahhh… semprolll**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Next chapter: "Sasuke-kun, jangan…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Akashi : "jangan apa?"**

 **Sata : "Jangan kau tinggalkan aku.."**

 **Akashi : "Baiklah.."**

 **Sata : "Honto ni?"**

 **Akashi : "Honto desu."**

 **Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sata. Dekat dan semakin dekat… sata memejamkan ke dua matanya…**

 **Praaankkkkk *rantangJatuhdiTabrakKucing**

 **Sata : "Yah, hanya mimpi…"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.arigato sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di next chapter ya.**_

 _ **Bye..**_

 _ **Matta ne…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena chapter ini panjang jadi aku jadiin dua chapter..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! MOHON YANG DI BAWAH UMUR TIDAK USAH MEMBACANYA ATAU SKIP AJA! BUAT JAGA-JAGA…**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON't READ!**

 **.**

 **EASY, RIGHT?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok aim jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

…

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Panggil Hinata.

"Nani?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ki-kita sekelas ya?.."

"Hn."

Hinata mengambil kotak makan dari tasnya. Ia menunduk malu-malu. "Ma-mau me-mencicipi bekal buatanku sendiri?"

Sasuke mentap gadis kaku di depannya itu. Ia memang sudah lama mengenal Hinata ia juga sering belajar bersama dengan Hinata, tapi meski sering bersama, Hinata terus saja terlihat malu-malu saat bersama dengan dirinya.

Sasuke melihat beberapa takoyakidari dalam kotak makan itu. Dengan tangan kanannya iapun mengambil takoyaki dan memakannya.

"Umma"

Hinata memanncarkan senyuman bahagianya. "A-arigato.."

.

.

.

SAKURA'S POV

Ahh, aku hampir melupakannya jika saat ini aku sudah tinggal sendiri. tidak lagi… menumpang di rumah Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya itu yang terbaik. Lagi pula memang aku juga tak begitu pantas tinggal di rumah itu. Mereka terlalu baik padaku membuatku terlena jika sebenarnya aku bukanlah siapa-siapa…

Menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha karena mereka mengangkatku sebagai anak bungsu mereka adalah anugerah. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.. Namun kadang juga aku tak bisa selamanya seperti itu kan? Maksudku.. apa iya aku akan terus mengandalkan keluarga Uchiha? Aku juga memiliki hidup yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan…

Selain itu. Sepertinya itu yang terbaik untukku dan Sasuke…

.

.

Masaka sendiri mencuci baju sendiri, bersih-bersih rumah sendiri ahhh.. rasanya aku sedang bernyanyi lagu dangdut saja…

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku.. gilaaa sangat capek.. lelah sekali… sarapanku bahkan semangkuk ramen instant. Beruntung semalam Naruto datang berkunjung dan memberiku banyak ramen instant. Jika ibu Mikoto tahu aku pasti akan dimarahi… Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk memakan makanan yang sehat.. Ibu, gomenasai…

Sasuke belum terlihat terhitung sejak empat hari yang lalu.. ah, dia kan ikut bimbingan belajar bisnis.. maklum.. Oxford incaran dia. Sepintar apapun dia, rupanya tidak bisa menolak perintah ayah Fugaku untuk ikut les. Hahaha.. aku yakin dia pasti sedang kesal karena waktu main game online-nya berkurang.. kekekke..

Oh ya, besokkan ulang tahun Sasuke… hmmm, Itachi-nii bilang untuk membeli kado untuk Sasuke. Nii-san bahkan memberiku banyak uang.. apa yang harus aku beli? Action figure? Sasuke kan menyukainya… ah entarlah.. sepertinya aku harus bershopping ria hari ini… tapi mengajak siapa? Naruto? Sama ikut les… Ino? Dia kan baru pulang dari rumah neneknya, kasihan pasti kelelahan… Haaah… sepertinya harus sendirian deh…

.

.

Siiip, aku sudah cantik. Haha padahal biasa saja, gadis tomboy seperti diriku mana ada cantik-cantiknya jadi cewek… maaa, itu kata dari Sasuke…

Aku berjalan keluar pintu.. memastikan kunci apartemenku….

Eh.. tetangga sebelahku sudah ada penghuninya ya… pintunya terbuka… ah lebih baik aku memberi salam…

.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

.

"Ano, hajimemashite, watashi wa haruno Sakura desu.. tetangga baru.. yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"OH, Sakura ka? Oshashiburi…" Kata laki-laki yang tinggal di pintu nomor 3 tetangga kamar Sakura. Laki-laki itu sedang membawa kardus cukup besar. Suara yang taka sing.

"Ha? Luffy-kun… Oshashiburi… Kau tinggal di sini rupannya?"

Mugiwara no Luffy, teman Sakura dari kelas XII C… "Iya, tapi karena saat liburan aku pulang ke rumah, jadi aku meninggalkan apartemenku. Hahah.. jadi kau tetangga baru itu rupannya…"

"Hai.."

"Rasanya apartemen ini bakal seperti sekolah saja.."

"Nande?"

"Pintu nomor 6, itu milik Yuuichirou. Pintu nomor 5 milik Ichigo Kurosaki,. Di lantai bawah nomor 1, 2, 3, dan 4 dihuni Kirito, Yato, Midorima, dan Kuroko…"

"Haha… sugoi ne… yokatta.. semakin ramai saja.."

"Ya begitulah, sayangnya mereka belum kembali dari luburan mereka. Hanya aku saja… Etto.. sepertinya kau sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Kau terlihat rapi.."

"Iya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu…"

"Ahh kebetulan sekali.. apa aku boleh ikut bersamamu? Aku juga ingin membeli perlengkapan kost yang habis…"

"Baiklah.. ayo kita belanja bersama.."

"Hai.."

.

.

Mereka berdua menyusuri teriknya kota, mencari apa yang mereka berdua inginkan. Pertama mereka mencari barang keperluan milik Sakura, hadiah untuk Sasuke. Sakura banyak bertanya soal apa yang biasanya cowok sukai dari Luffy. Luffy dengan semangat memberitahu barang-barang apa yang biasanya paling cocok untuk kado ulang tahun seorang cowok.

Sudah memasuki beberapa toko hanya saja Sakura belum juga menemukannya. Ia sudah menemukan jaket bagus dan terlihat cocok untuk Sasuke, tapi itu adalah perintah sang kakak, Itachi. Dan dirinya sendiri belum menemukannya..

"Sakura… apapun itu… murah atau mahal.. jika kau memberikannya dari hati itulah yang palin penting. Keikhlasanmu adalah wujud dari kasih sayangmu…. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkan harganya dan bentuknya…" Kata Luffy.

"Kau benar.. kenapa aku bisa sampai sepusing ini… hah…"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan belanja mereka. Setelah mendapatkan penerangan dari Luffy, Sakurapun akhirnya mendapatkan barang yang ia inginkan. Apakah itu? Alat dan bahan untuk merajut syal! Sakura sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk membuat syal sendiri.

Luffy juga sudah mendapatkan barang-barang yang ia inginkan. Acara belanja di akhiri dengan menikmati ice cream di kedai ice cream tak jauh dari tempat mereka belanja.

.

.

.

 **Suasana bimbingan belajar terlihat sangat hening…** hanya terdengar suara tutor yang sedang menjelaskan. Anko-sensei.

Naruto terlihat menguap beberapa kali. Bagi Naruto, duduk tenang dan mendengarkan penjelasan pelajaran adalah hal paling membosankan. Bagaikan lullabay yang dapat dengan mudah membuatnya mengantuk. Maa… itulah Naruto.

Sasuke masih setia menatap lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan sang sensei. Belajar di libur musim panas memang menyebalkan juga. Bagaimana lagi, ini perintah ayahnya yang 'menakutkan' itu. Sebagai anak dan calon penerus bisnis keluarga sudah sewajarnya ia belajar giat demi tanggung jawab itu. Walau mungkin nantinya Itachi yang akan jadi CEO utama, tapi ia juga memiliki kewajiban untuk membantu kakaknya.. atau mungkin bisa kan ia membangun perusahaan sendiri?

Di samping tempat duduk Sasuke adalah tempat duduk Hinata. Hinata sengaja mengambil bimbingan belajar di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke atas informasi dari Sakura. Beruntung, ia bisa mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke, orang yang ia kagumi. Tidak, juga ia cintai.

"Sa-sakuke-kun, apa kau memiliki acara se-telah ini? ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Di dekat sini ada restoran bergaya Italy yang menunya sangat lezat…" Tawar Hinata sesaat setelah usai bimbingan belajar.

"Gomen na, Hinata.. aku sudah ada janji setelah ini." Tolak Sasuke ramah. Bohong, sebenarnya ia ingin menemui Sakura. Tidak bertemu 4 hari dengan Sakura membuatnya bête juga.

"Ah, sodesu ne… baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja…" Kata Hinata yang terlihat kecewa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah meninggalkan pukulan maut di kepala Naruto yang tertidur pulas di bangku depannya duduk.

"ITTTAAAIIIII… Sasuke-teme…" Teriak Naruto yang rupanya sudh tak menemukan Sasuke. "Are.. sepi? Orang-orang pada kemana?"

"Mereka sudah pulang, Naruto-kun…" Hinata menyaut.

"Ah…" kruyuukkkkkk….. bunyi perut Naruto terdengar jelas di kelas yang sudah sepi itu. Hinata menahan tawanya. Naruto memang sangat lucu. "Haha, aku lapar…"

"Ano, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Aku juga sangat lapar…"

"Hmm, baiklah… ayo makan ramen, Hina-chan!"

"Ra-ramen di musim panas? Siang-siang begini?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ya-ya.. kan panas.. lebih cocok dimakan saat malam atau musim dingin…"

"Ramen pedas bisa meringankan sakit hati loh…"

Hinata tak mengerti maksud dari Naruto itu. Apakah Naruto tadi mendengar jika Sasuke menolak ajakannya? Atau apakah naruto tahu jika saat ini dirinya sedang bersedih atas penolakan itu? Mungkin sebaiknya ia menghibur diri dengan makan ramen bersama dengan Naruto.

.

.

 **Kedai Ichiraku ramen…**

Hinata dan Naruto mendapatkan dua mangkuk ramen pedas pesanan mereka. Bagi Hinata, ramen bukanlah makanan yang sering ia makan. Bukan berarti ia tak menyukainya, hanya saja ia tidak suka rasa pedas. Lalu kenapa ia memesan ramen pedas? Ia tergoda perkataan Naruto tentang ramen pedas peringan rasa sakit.

Apa salahnya mencoba, kan?

Mereka berdua menikmati ramen pedas itu… Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat lahap. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Hinata yakin jika teman sekelasnya ini adalah seorang maniak ramen. Ia bisa melihat rona bahagia di wajah Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang sebahagia itu karena ramen rasanya membuatnya iri saja.

Bahagia memang tak harus dengan kemewahan, dengan hal kecil saja bisa membuat bahagia. Kata orang, banyak hal cara untuk bahagia. Namun, rupanya kata-kata itu tak cukup berarti untuk Hinata. Entah apa, selama libur musim panas ini rasanya sulit sekali mendekati Sasuke padahal cahaya terang seakan menyinarinya saat sekolah masuk, hilang begitu saja. Sasuke yang jarang bicara dengannya menjadi mudah diajak bicara meski itu hanya pembicaraan mengenai pelajaran saja. Namun kini, tembok pemisah seolah muncul kembali.

Bagi Hinata yang mengagumi sosok Sasuke diam-diam, hal sekecil itu juga bisa membuatnya sangat bahagia. Jika hal kecil bisa membuat bahagia, maka ada hal kecil juga yang bisa membuat sedih. Seperti saat ini, ia kembali diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Memang Sasuke tak sepenuhnya mengabaikannya, nyatanya Sasuke masih bisa membalas perkataannya. Hanya saja Hinata merasa jika Sasuke seolah membuat tembok atau pagar diri untuk tidak didekati.

Jika Sasuke memagari diri, maka kesempatan Hinata untuk mendekati Sasuke sangat sulit. Hinata bahkan merasa jika aura Sasuke saat ini cukup menyeramkan. Ia mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian hanya untuk mengucapkan salam pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sasuke seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan sulit didekati?

Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat baik berubah menjadi sosok yang berusaha 'baik'. Apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu? Kenapa Sasuke terlihat terbebani? Adakah masalah yang cukup mengganggunya sehingga ia menjadi seperti itu? Apa yang ada di benak Sasuke saat ini? kenapa sulit sekali untuk sekedar menebaknya? Semakin diselami, semakin dalam saja dan terasa tak berujung. Sasuke, ada apa dengan dirinya?

Semua hal tentang Sasuke selalu berputar-putar di kepala. Membuat Hinata kesulitan berpikir. Permintaannya memang tak muluk-muluk. Ia hanya ingin bersama Sasuke. Bersama dengan orang yang dikagumi dan dicintai bukankah hal itu paling membahagiakan. Meski ia tidak tahu apakah cintanya akan terbalas atau tidak, tapi bukankah usaha adalah langkah awal yang cukup baik?

Sasuke baik? Iya, sangat baik. Mampu dengan sabar mengajari Hinata soal pelajaran… Sasuke ramah? Dia incaran semua murid cewek di sekolah bahkan anak emas guru-guru. Sasuke pintar, tampan, dan kaya? Siapa yang bisa menyangkalnya? Itu fakta!... Salahkah jika Hinata memiliki rasa cinta pada sosok sempurna itu? Bukankah ia juga memiliki hak yang sama dengan fangirls Sasuke yang lainnya? Ia tak bisa menyalahkan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Hatinya yang menginginkan hal itu.

Kenapa rasanya sangat memuakkan? Sasuke bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi hanya dengan diabaikan seperti itu saja rasanya menyakitkan. Sasuke di depan matanya, tapi rasanya sungguh sulit untuk diraih. Kenapa Sasuke semakin menjauh saja? Kenapa Sasuke sangat sulit untuk didapatkan? Kapan dan pada siapakah Sasuke akan melabuhkan hatinya? Hah… rasanya panas dan menyesakkan. Kenapa jalan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke semakin sulit? Mencoba melupakan, sakit! Mencoba mengejar, juga sakit! Adakah pilihan yang bisa Hinata ambil tanpa harus merasakan kesakitan ini?

Otaknya berputar… untuk saat ini rasanya tidak ada…

Oh damn! It's so hurt na…

Hiks… Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya ketika mencicipi kuah ramen yang super pedas dan masih panas itu.

"Hinata, kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata sesegukan.

Hinata langsung menghapus air matanya. "Kuahnya pedas sekali, Naruto-kun.." Jawabnya. Rasa pedas dan panas kuah ramen hanya alasan saja. Ia memang menangis. Menangisi keadaannya yang menyedihkan ini. merasa tolol karena cinta sepihaknya. Ya memang cinta tak selamanya mudah. Kadang juga luka di awal, kan?

"Ah, souka?.. kuahnya memang pedas sekali, sudah begitu makan di musim panas yang panas.. cocok sekali rasa panasnya.. Ini, minumlah, soup buah ini akan meringankan pedasnya…!" Tawar Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dan meminum soup buah milik Naruto yang belum Naruto cicipi itu. Rasa susu cream yang kuat mampu meringankan pedasnya kuah ramen. "Umaaa.. oishi ne, Naruto-kun…"

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Hai, arigato.." Hinata tersenyum manis.

Naruto blushing ria. Dia akui, Hinata memang cewek yang manis. Ia pun hanya bisa menyengir khas seperti biasanya. "Do itashimashite.."

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sakura tengah sibuk merajut syal untuk ia berikan pada Sasuke di ulang tahun Sasuke besok. Bodohnya yang menganggap mudah mencari kado ultah untuk Sasuke. Ia pikir jika ia ke toko maka ia akan menemukan harta karun untuk Sasuke, nyatanya begitu banyaknya harta karun itu justru membuatnya kebingungan untuk memilih. NihiL.. mungkin jika tidak pergi dengan Luffy, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Ia merasa beruntung mengenal baik dan bertetangga dengn Luffy si kurus yang doyan makan itu.

"Ah, lain kali aku harus mentraktir Luffy makan ramen!..." Batinnya.

Sakura hari ini menolak kunjungan Naruto dan Itachi. Ia bahkan bersusah payah menolak kunjungan Sasuke. Membuat banyak alasan agar Sasuke membatalkan niat berkunjungnya. Sakura bahkan berbohong jika ia sedang melakukan pengintaian dan sangat sibuk dengan urusan bisnis sampingannya. Jika Sasuke datang berkunjung, maka Sasuke akan tahu apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Sasuke besok. Rasanya, bukankah kado sebaiknya kejutan?

Mendapatkan damprat kekesalan Sasuke pasti akan Sakura terima besok. Di telepon saja sudah bisa mendengar suara kesal Sasuke, apa lagi besok? Kena marah pangeran bungsu super manja itu sudah biasa bagi Sakura. Jadi jika Sasuke memang akan marah padanya, pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Iya, kan? Sakura memang terlalu percaya diri akan hal itu…

"Oh iya, besok pagi harus berkumpul di sekolah. Menyiapkan property untuk pasukan sorak pendukung Gaara… Semua anak kelas XII akan datang. aku sudah mengomfirmasi semuanya… Ya ampuun, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan mereka semua. Liburan musim panas kali ini, kelas tidak mengadakan acara bersama, jadi pada sibuk dengan liburannya masing-masing.. ahhh… aku merindukan suasana berisik kelasku.." Sakura memandangi kalender bulan July dengan tanggal 23 yang dilingkari warna merah. Di atas tanggal 23 itu terdapat note pengingat ulang tahun Sasuke dan final tenis EoS.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara merajut syalnya yang kini sudah hampir selesai. Maklum saja, setelah acara belanja dengan Luffy selesai, Sakura langsung memulai merajut saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Terus, terus, dan terus merajut. Waktunya terlalu mepet. Syal rajut tidak akan jadi jika Sakura bersantai-santai. Ia harus ngebut! Besok pagi ia harus mempersiapkan property pemandu sorak. Ulang tahun Sasuke itu juga besok! Dan sorenya adalah final tenis EoS. Ia tidak akan sempat jika tak dilakukan sekarang.

Peeep.. peeeep… peeeppp… bunyi nada pengingat.

 _Ulang tahun buntut ayam!_

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat tampilan di layar Hpnya. Ya, ulang tahun Sasuke tepat pukul 00.01. detik pertma di tanggal 23. Sakura langsung menekan menu pesan. Mengetik ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Sasuke..

Sakura lalu menggeleng. "Ioioioio…Tidak, aku kan sudah membuatnya kesal, besok malam tinggal kejutannya. Ulang tahun memang begitu, kan? Pura-pura tidak ingat terus nanti membuat kejutan… Shiippp.. aku akan pura-pura lupa.." Sakura tidak jadi mengirim pesan textnya, tapi pesan itu tidak ia hapus, ia biarkan di draft. Iapun kembali melanjutkan merajut syal.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Mata Sakura mulai terlihat menyipit. Lelah dan mengantuk mulai menggerogoti. Rasa pegal di sekujur badan juga mulai semakin terasa. Maklum saja, ia sudah sangat lama duduk di posisi yang sama. Berkali-kali ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Yokatta… jadi juga akhirnya…" Sakura memeriksa hasil rajutannya. Perfect! Sesuai harapannya. Syal rajutannya tidak ada cacat. Beruntung ia diajari merajut oleh ibu Mikoto, ada manfaatnya juga. Sakura memang menyukai dunia fashion, jadi apapun itu asal mengenai fashion, Sakura pasti akan semangat mempelajarinya.

Syal biru dongker itu terlihat sederhana namun elegan. Sangat Sasuke banget! Sakura tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Sasuke. Terutama soal fashion. Sasuke itu menyukai gaya kasual tidak berlebihan. Misalnya, meski Sasuke hanya memakai kaos oblong saja pasti bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang terutama para cewek, apa lagi Sasuke memakai pakaian yang berlebihan? Dijamain, Kurama- musang peliharaannya Naruto pasti juga akan terpesona.

Sakura memasukkan syal itu ke dalam kotak kado berwarna merah bermotif random panda dan bunga-bunga. Ia juga menulis ucapan selamat ulang tahun di kartu ucapan. Lalu menutup kotak kado itu. Ia kembali menulis di selembar kertas memo. 'untuk Sasuke', lalu meletakkannya di tutup kotak kado itu.

Sakura mengamati kotak kado yang kini ada isinya itu, ia berharap jika Sasuke akan menyukainya. Usahanya yang tulus ia curahkan penuh di dalam isi kado itu.

"Sasuke-kun… otanjoubi omedetto…" Bisik Sakura pada kotak kado itu. Sakura tersenyum lega sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap di tempt tidurnya.

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana halaman sekolah terlihat sangat rame. Banyak kegiatan yang para siswa lakukan. Ada yang membuat poster-poster penyemangat, ada yang sibuk membagikan atribut penyemangat, ada yang membagikan terompet, ada pula yang sedang latihan dengan alat music perkusi.

"Gaara-kun… haduh, kenapa kau malah ke sekolah? Kau harus istirahat untuk final nanti sore!" Kata Sakura.

"Rasanya tidak enak jika actor utama tidak menampakkan diri di acara pentingnya.." Jawab Gaara.

"Acara pentingnya masih nanti sore, Gaara-kun.."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian semua. Hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi stress, kan? Minna-tachi terlihat bersemangat, jadi aku akan berusaha keras untuk final nanti."

Sakura tersenyum. Gaara memang selalu seperti itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. "Ini jimat keberuntungan untukmu. Aku tidak tahu ini berguna atau tidak, tapi ini adalah kumpulan semangat dan doa anak-anak semua.." Ia memberikan jimat kain warna merah bata itu pada Gaara.

Gaara menerimanya. "Ini akan sangat berguna.. shankyu na, Sakura-chan…"

"Doumo… Gambarimasho, Gaara-kun!"

"Hai"

Sakura lantas meninggalkan Gaara yang menemui pelatihnya, Guy-sensei di ruang guru. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke nampak mengamati setiap hal yang Sakura lakukan. Yang Sasuke tak habis pikir, hari ini Sakura tidak menyapa dirinya. Memang tak terlihat kesan menghindar, hanya saja rasanya hari itu ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berpasan dengan Sakura. Semua terasa berbelok arah. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tak seberuntung itu? Sasuke kesal.

"Apa dia masih kesal karena aku marah padanya? Haah, yang kesal itu aku, kenapa dia ikutan sewot? Mendokusai.." Batin Sasuke yang terlihat malas di kursi panjang di bawah pohon sakura depan kelas XI A.

Sakura sibuk membuat gerakan untuk menyemangati Gaara nanti. Sakura terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini. ia memang sudah berjanji jika ia akan menjadi ketua pemandu sorak yang bisa memberikan semangat untuk Gaara. Gerakannya sederhana dan mudah diingat tapi sangat seru dan cocok untuk dilakukan secara bersamaan.

"Ah, anak emas macam Sasukepun jika tidak kerja, tidak masalah ya…" Sindir Naruto yang tanpa permisi duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang mengawasi Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh.. "Pergi sana! Aku ingin sendiri."

"Hahaha, ketus sekali sih? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hm souka… demo.. tanjoubi omedetto, Sasuke-teme-chan…"

Sufix –teme saja sudah membuat kesal, ini ditambah –chan. Jika moodnya lagi bagus, Sasuke pasti langsung menghadiahi Naruto bogem mentah. Sayangnya moodnya yang jelek-jeleknya, ada hal lain yang jauh membuat kesal daripada ucapan Naruto. "Hn."

"Sasuke bahkan tidak memukulku. Dia pasti sedang perang pikiran!" Batin Naruto…."Ini kado untukmu!" Naruto memberikan segelas plastic coffe hitam yang ia beli di canteen luar gedung sekolah.

"Hn." Sasuke menerima kopi itu.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihnya?"

"Cih.. Thanks."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah meski ucapan Sasuke terdengar kesal, tapi Naruto tahu jika itu tulus.. "Sama-sama… semangatlah! Hari ulang tahunmu sebaiknya kau bergembira!"

"Kau saja yang bersemangat sana! Menghabiskan energy saja."

"Hadeehh, masa muda kok loyo.. Kenapa? Sakura kah?"

"…"

"Masih marah padaku karena aku membantunya mencari apartemen? Kau sudah memukul kepalaku, Sasuke dan itu sakit sekali!" Naruto mengingat jelas bagaimana Sasuke menggethak kepala durennya itu.

"Cih."

"Aku tahu, kau kesal karena Sakura sibuk sendiri, kan? Hahaha, kau itu kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Hargailah dia, dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai ketua pemandu sorak. Itupun bagian dari tugas sekolah. Kau tak lihat bagaimana ia sedang bekerja keras? Dukunganmu lebih dibutuhkan daripada kekesalanmu yang justru akan merepotkannya, Sasuke!"

"Aku tahu, sudah pergi sana! Aku ingin sendiri!"

Naruto menghela nafas, Sasuke memang seperti itu. ".. Baiklah… Aku akan memeriksa tim poster, jaa.. sampai nanti.." Naruto melengos pergi.

Sasuke malas melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk saja dan bermain game online kesukaannya. Ia sudah lelah memperhatikan Sakura yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung juga menoleh kepadanya. Sakura memang sangat sibuk! Bahkan untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan padanya saja tidak sempat!

Itu mengesalkan!

.

Atas intruksi dari Sakura, Hinatapun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia cukup takut untuk mendekati Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke seakan memasang tembok penghalang, tapi Sakura terus menyemangatinya, dan hatinya pun menyuruh untuk tidak menyerah. Mau tidak mau ia harus memberanikan diri.

"A-ano, Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Sapa Hinata.

"Nani?" Sasukeberhenti bermain game.

"Ini, humburger extra tomat. Su-sudah waktunya makan siang." Hina memberikan humburger pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya itu dari Sakura.

"Ah. Thanks."

"I-ini juga.. air mineralnya…"

"Thanks…"

Lagi, Sasuke menciptakan obrolan yang mudah berhenti dan sulit untuk disambung. Hinata tidak tahu mau apa, mau bicara apa lagi pada Sasuke. Jika ia memiliki kecakapan dan sifat easy going seperti Sakura, rasanya menciptakan obrolan yang nyaman dan santai akan mudah ia lakukan. Sepertinya ia ingin segera angkat kaki menjauh dari Sasuke jika seperti ini terus. Kepalanya terasa pusing hanya dengan memikirkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Kaget Hinata.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"A-ah, aku hanya kurang ti-tidur.. " Hinata mencengkram pinggir short dressnya. Tidak menyangka jika Sasuke memperhatikannya. Ia kurang tidur memang benar dan itu juga karena terlalu memikirkan Sasuke.

"Jika lelah, kau bisa ke UKS."

"I-iya, aku ti-tidak apa-apa, Sa-Sasuke-kun… Daijoube.."

Dari sisi bangunan lain, Sakura terlihat sedang tersenyum senang tat kala melihat Hinata bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya sudah mulai ada kemajuan. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana ia menggoda Sasuke dengan kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke bilang tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura tahu itu, memang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi Sakura sok melebih-lebihkan hubungan mereka agar terlihat romantic. Biasa, itu namanya 'nyomblangin'. Tiap hari pasti Sakura akan menanyakan soal Hinata pada Sasuke. Hinata cantik, Hinata baik, Hinata pintar, anggun, apapun soal Hinata. Walau kadang pada akhirnya Sasuke akan kesal, tapi Sakura tidak mudah menyerah.

Sakura bahkan pernah meminta Hinata menggantikannya saat olahraga lempar bola tangan berpasangan. Sebenarnya Sakura mendapatkan undian berpasangan dengan Sasuke, tapi ia menukarnya dengan milik Hinata. Lantas ia menggantikan Hinata untuk berpasangan dengan Lee. Sakura bahkan terlihat sangat gembira saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata saling bergandengan tangan. Ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat merah dan hampir mau pingsan itu.

Sakura selalu menciptakan waktu dan moment agar Hinata bisa mengobrol bersama Sasuke, walau hanya sekedar tegur sapa. Misal, Hinata sedang di perpustakaan, Sakura menyuruh ke perpustakaan menemuinya, tapi nyatanya ia tak di perpustakaan, Sasukepun bisa berjumpa dengan Hinata. Banyak hal yang sudah Sakura lakukan untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Yokatta…" Gumam Sakura.

"Apa yang kau syukuri, Sakura?" Tanya Yuuichirou.

"Yuu-kun? Kapan kembali?"

"Aku tadi langsung ke sekolah dari rumah. Aku dengar dari Luffy, katanya kau penghuni baru pintu nomor 8 ya? Waah.. tetangga baru ini namanya…"

"Ya begitulah, yoroshiku ne.."

"Hmm.. ayo makan! Aku membawa bekal dari rumah!" Yuuichirou menunjukkan kotak makan cukup besar itu pada Sakura.

"Masakan rumahan, waah.. sepertinya enak… Tapi, aku tidak mau membuat Shinoa marah padaku. Sebaiknya kau makan bersamanya saja! Aku akan makan di kantin bersama Naruto."

"Shinoa bukan tipe pecemburu, Sakura. Dia justru akan senang jika aku ketahuan selingkuh karena dia akan membunuhku… Ah, tapi rupanya kau sudah berjanji dengan Naruto." Yuuichirou mengambil satu postong sushi dari kotak makan itu. "Setidaknya, cobalah ini! Aaaa…" Yuuichirou menyuapi sushi pada Sakura. Sakurapun memakannya.

"Hmm, oishiiii…. Arigato, Yuu-kun…"

"Doumo.."

.

.

"Dan sekarang dia makan dari tangan si aho-Yuu? Sakura, kau semakin membuatku kesal." Batin Sasuke yang rupanya melihat Sakura makan bersama Yuuichirou!

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana lapangan tenis outdor gelora Hogake terlihat sangat ramai. Hampir seluruh kursi di tribun penonton penuh dengan sorak ramai para penonton. Mereka mendukung jagoannya masing-masing. Gaara dari Konohan International High School dan Sasori dari Suna International High School.

"IGE IGE IGE GAARA.. OSE OSE GAARA…."

"SASORI FIGHT.. SASORI FIGHT…."

Sakura memandu sorak di depan bersama dengan Naruto, Ino, Temari, Karin, dan Lee. Sementara Sasuke berada tak jauh dari Sakura, ia duduk di samping Hinata dan Shikamaru. Sakura memang sengaja membuat kesempatan agar Hinata bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku senang bisa duduk di samping, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat menikmati pertandingan yang seru ini. apa karena terlalu ramai? …. Sebentar, dia terus menatapi seseorang…. Naruto-kun?.. Sa-Sakura-chan?" Batin Hinata.

Sore yang ramai itu seolah membawa semangat tersendiri bagi seluruh orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan final tenis EoS tingkat sekolah menengah itu. Gaara dan Sasori salaing menyerang. Mereka berdua sama-sama kuat. Tidak ada yang mau kalah. Terus dan terus membalik keadaan. Bola ke samping kiri.. kanan.. memantul.. dipukul keras.. kibasan tipis di atas net… berlari cepat.. mengatur strategi…. Terus seperti itu. Sangat kolot dan sengit. Maklum saja, pertandingan itu adalah pertandingan final untuk menentukan siapa juaranya. Itu akan menunjukkan sekolah mana yang paling kuat dan tentunya meningkatkan pamor di penerimaan siswa baru musim semi nanti.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan satu setengah jam. Hasil masih seri dengan set pertama dimenengkan Sasori, set kedua Gaara berhasil bangit dengan memenangkan set. Kini sudah memasuki set ke tiga yaitu set penentu siapa yang bakal menjadi juaranya.

Sasori melakukan serve, Gaara mengembalikannya dengan mudah, Sasori mengembalikannya lagi… terus dan terus saling mengembalikan bola. Sasori melebar ke kanan, Gaara melihat peluang itu lalu ia memukul bola ke arah sisi kiri lapangan milik sasori dan yaaapp… score untuk Gaara.

"IGE IGE IGE GAARA.. OSE OSE GAARA…."

"IGE IGE IGE GAARA.. OSE OSE GAARA…."

"SASORI.. DON'T MIND.. DON'T MIND…."

Hanya butuh satu point untuk memenangkan game set ke 3, Gaara terus melawan dengan penuh hati-hati mengingat selisih pointa dengan Sasori hanya satu. Ia terus memukul bola dengan keras, memanfaat ksetiap inchi kelemahan Sasori.. mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk membuat Sasori melakukan kesalahan. Gaara melakukan pukulan pendek di depan net, Sasori lari cepat ke depan mengembalikan bola, Gaara menerima bola itu, Sasori terlihar kewalahan, bola melambung cukup tinggi, Gaara meloncat, melakukan smash keras dan yaaakkk… bola masuk tanpa bisa Sasori jangkau.

Priiit.. priiiiitttt… priiiiitttt….

Gaara menang!

Semua orang bersorak ramai. Gaara melakukan selebrasi kemenangannya. Tak lupa ia menyalami Sasori yang terlihat cukup kecewa dengan hasil pertandingannya. Tapi tetap saja, atlet sportif adalah mengakui jika dalam pertanding kalah adalah hal wajar, lain kali pasti akan menang.

"Kau hebat, Gaara-san.. Omedetto…"

"Kau juga, arigato, Sasori-san…"

.

.

Setelah acara penyerahan piala dan hadiah kemenangan, Gaara melakukan selebrasi kemenangannya bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, Sakura Cs. Suasana selebrasi itu semakin meriah dengan adanya penampilan dari grup band local.

Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang tengah sibuk triak-triak karena penampilan band local dengan sang vokalis yang tampan. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura agar ia dan Sakura bisa berbicara berdua. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mengikuti Gaara.

"Naruto-kau lihat Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat bingun karena tak mengerti dengan ucapannya Sasuke, lebih tepatnya tidak mendengarnya. "APA?"

Sasuke terlihat kesal. Ia menghela nafasnya. "DOBE, KAU MELIHAT SAKURA?"

Naruto mendengarnya. "SEPERTINYA DIA BERJALAN KE ARAH SANA DENGAN GAARA…" Naruto menunjukkan arah lorong dimana Gaara membawa Sakura pergi.

Mendengar jawaban yang Sasuke inginkan, iapun berjalan menuju arah yang Naruto beritahu. Ia semakin kesal saja hari ini, kenapa juga Sakura harus pergi bersama Gaara?

"Cih."

.

Suara music masih terdengar cukup jelas di salah satu lorong di gelora Hokage itu, namun tak begitu mengganggu pendengaran.

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang cukup penasaran.

Gaara mendekati Sakura lalu mengecup cepat pipi Sakura. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan padanya? Menciup pipi kirinya dengan cepat? Ayolah..

"HEE? Kenapa menciumku?"

"Itu ucapan terima kasih dariku.. Arigato na, untuk semuannya…" Gaara tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakurapun membalas senyuman tulus dari Gaara.

"Sama-sama… Selamat, kau menjadi juara di tahun terakhir kita… Omedetto, Gaara-kun…"

Merasa sepertinya Sakura tak mempermasalahkan kecupan kilat di pipinya, Gaarapun menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya merasa senang karena hari itu, musim panas, 23 Juli adalah hari keberuntungannya. Dan Sakura tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Sakura hanya mencoba memahami bagaimana raut bahagia di wajah Gaara saat ini.

Di salah satu sisi, tak jauh dari tempat Gaara dan Sakura berpelukkan, Sasuke yang melihat acara berpelukan macam teletubbies itu membuatnya geram. Ia yang memang sudah kesal, semakin kesal dibuatnya. Kenapa Sakura mudah sekali dipeluk-peluk oleh cowok lain, sih?

Malas dan menyebalkan mata, Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkan dua teman sekelasnya itu. Ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu dengan wajah datarnya, tapi cukup bisa dilihat jika rasa kesalnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke berjalan ke luar, meninggalkan gelora Hokage yang terasa semakin panas saja. Saat Sasuke berjalan keluar, Hinata melihatnya. Iapun mengikuti Sasuke. Hinata membawa minuman mineral dingin yang tadi ia beli.

"Sasuke-kun, matte kudasai!" Panggil Hinata.

Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat ngos-ngosan karena berlari mengejarnya. Hinata memberinya minuman dingin, enatah kenapa, awalnya rasanya ingin pulang menjadi malas, iapun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar bersama Hinata. Mungkin saja akan mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Sebaiknya mencoba, kan?

"Etto, Sasuke-kun wa, ogenki desuka? Ka-kau terlihat tidak ber-bersemangat hari ini.." Tanya Hinata. Ia sangat khawatir.

"Hanya sedikit lelah saja.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita du-duduk di kursi taman itu saja?" Hinata melihat kursi taman di dekat gelora Hokage. Sasuke menyetujuinya. Merekapun duduk di kursi itu.

Jujur saja, pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan hanya menimbulkan kecanggungan. Sasuke irit bicara, sedangkan Hinata sangat kaku dan tak memiliki banyak topic pembicaraan.

Berulang kali ia mengirim pesan pada Sakura untuk membantunya. Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan Gaara segera memberitahunya bagaimana cara membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke si manusia es iitu. Sakura membalas pesan Hinata dengan semangat. Kemajuan yang cukup baik kan?

Dengan bantuan dari Sakura Hinata bisa membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Mereka membahas tentang gugusan bintang di langit. Beruntung ia cukup mengetahui tentang perbintangan jadi ai bisa mengimbangi pengetahuan Sasuke. rupanya Sasuke memiliki teropon bintang di rumahnya. Sasuke menyukai fotografi tentang alam semesta dan luar angkasa!

Banyak hal yang mereka bahas, lagi Hinata akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Sakura. Sepertinya mood Sasuke membaik.

.

Acara penutupan kejuaraan tennis itu berlangsung meriah karena di akhiri dengan festival kembang api. Meski hanya kejuaraan tingkat SMA, tapi dihadiri banyak orang dan membuatnya sangat rame. Belum lagi karena rupanya ada festival musim panas juga di sepanjang jalan dekat gelora. Ini menambah kemeriahan malam itu.

"Sudah pukul 11 malam, Sakura… aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, tidak usah. Aku akan memberi kejutan pada Sasuke, ini sudah jam segini, hampir penghujung tanggal, aku harus cepat. Aku hanya harus membeli kue di dekat sini dan mengambil kereta jurusan stasiun RASENGAN, berjalan tak sampai 500 meter akan menemukan rumah Sasuke. Aku harus cepat sebelum kehabisan tiket… Kau pulanglah, ibumu sudah menelponku beberapa kali.."

"Ya sudahlah, tapi nanti kau menginaplah di sana, jangan pulang sendirian! Jika kau ingin pulang ke apartemen, mintalah Itachi-nii untuk mengantarmu! Mengerti!"

"Hai, wakatta, Naru-chan…'

"-chan?.. Hiii, membuat merinding saja…"

"Haha, pantas saja Sasuke selalu memukulmu, tahu kan rasanya?... Ya sudah, jaa.."

"Jaa.., hati-hati.."

"Ya…"

Setelah membeli kue, hanya sebuah cup cake lucu, maklum saja, akan mubadzir karena Sasuke tak suka manis, Sakura berjalan menuju stasiun HOKAGE, stasiun paling dekat dengan gelora Hokage. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya terlihat ceria karena ia akan segera memberikan kejutan pada ulang tahun Sasuke. Walaupun ia sudah sangat kelelahan dan sudah yakin akan mendapatkan damprat kesal dari Sasuke akibat mengacuhkan Sasuke, tetap saja, Sakura tetap sangat semangat karenanya. Baginya, Sasuke adalah sosok yang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Hinata, awas!" Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya karena berusaha menolong Hinata yang hampir saja di tabrak pengendara motor ugal-ugalan.

Hinata hanya menahan malunya, ia tak menyangka jika kecerobohannya bisa membuatnya sedekat itu dengan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa 'bersentuhan' dengan Sasuke. Rasanya menyesakkan tapi menyenangkan. Membuat deg-degan, tapi tak sakit. Ia sangat bahagia…

Entah apa yang menuntunnya, Hinata tanpa sadar ikut membalas pelukkan dari Sasuke. Ia juga takut setengah mati, tapi perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke juga ikut bersamanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. Semua di luar kendalinya.

Orang lain akan melihatnya sebagai pelukan dua insan manusia yang saling di mabuk asmara…

Ya seperti itu…

Seperti yang Sakura lihat di arah samping cukup jauh Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpelukkan!

.

SAKURA'S POV

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun.. ya ampun, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu Sasuke. Aku harus lebih dahulu sampai di kamarnya sebelum ia pulang… Aku yakin, ia akan menhantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya dulu… Mereka sedang berkencan, pasti lama.. paling tidak sampai jam setengah dua belas.. aku harus ikut kereta paling cepat!

Sayang sekali, padahal kembang apinya masih terlihat indah di langit malam. Kalau bukan karena ultah Sasuke, aku mau diajak berkeliling dengan Gaara melihat sebentar festival musim panas itu… Haduh, kenapa aku malah jadi ingin bersama Gaara sih? Ya ampun, tak kusangka tadi dia mencium pipiku.. manis sekali wajahnya, apa ini pertama kalinya dia mencium cewek ya? Hahah… tidak mungkin, dia itu pasti punya mantan banyak.. ah, dia orang baik.. tapi, entahlah.. HEEE, aku jadi ingat Gaara lagi, kan.. Huhu…

.

Eh tunggu, itu di depan bukannya Sasuke dan Hinta ya? Mereka berkencan tapi jarak jalan berdampingnannya ada setengah meter? Apa-apaan itu? KENAPA SASUKE NO BAKA ITU TIDAK PEKA SIH? Harusnya dia lebih mepet lebih dekat pada Hinata, saling bergandengan tangan kek… dasar payah!

Hahhhh, wajarlah, mereka juga belum begitu menyadari virus romantic cinta.. Satunya pemalu dan satunya dingin. Pasangan yang sulit diperasatukan! Aku benar-benar harus bekerja keras! Ini sudah sebulan, tapi belum ada kemajuan.. kenapa aku justru kesulitan menyatukan perasaan sahabatku sendiri ya? Padahal aku sudah kenal jelas bagai mana karakter mereka…

Namun, mereka berjalan bersama seperti ini cukup membuatku…. Are? Membuatku kenapa ya? Aku harus senang atau bagaimana? Yang jelas aku merasa… lega…

Lega?

.

Aku terus memandangi mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh, aku memakai jaket Gaara, jadi aku yakin mereka tak akan mengenaliku… aku mencoba terus memperhatikan pasangan itu…

Hadduuuh ada motor berisik.. eh, motor itu ugal-ugalan dan mengarah ke Hinata dan Sasuke.. Itu berbahaya….… aku harus memberitahu mereka….

"AW…..was…" (Sakura menurunkan volume suaranya)

.

.

Me-mereka berpelukkan… it-itu sangat erat…

.

.

Are… kenapa aku? Kenapa air mataku keluar seperti ini? kenapa tiba-tiba keluar sendiri…?

Kenapa aku menangis?

Kenapa?

Ini perih sekali.. di mataku terasa panas..

Ada debu, kah?

.

.

Aku menghapusnya dengan ke dua tanganku.. Loh? Kenapa masih tetap saja keluar?

Kenapa aku tak berhenti menangis?

.

Pemandangan pasangan indah itu ya?

Itu yang aku harapkan? Kan? Iya, kan?

Iya…

Ta-tapi..

Aku..

Kenapa aku seperti ini?

Kenapa melihat mereka seperti itu rasanya menyesakkan?

Kenapa terasa perih?

Aku memegangi dadaku….

Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?

Kenapa rasanya sulit bernafas?

Kenapa ini menyakitkan?

Air matakupun mengamininya…

Tuhan… Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?

Kenapa seperti ini?

.

Aku tak kuat melihatnya… aku harus menghindar…. Aku harus segera pergi…

.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

.

.

 **Nextttt…**

 **.**

 **.kalo gak next gak seru.. XD.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelanjutan…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! MOHON YANG DI BAWAH UMUR TIDAK USAH MEMBACANYA ATAU SKIP AJA! BUAT JAGA-JAGA…**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON't READ!**

 **.**

 **EASY, RIGHT?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan cepat menjauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia menangis tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa –tidak rela- melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berpelukkan. Kenapa ia merasakan sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya? Sakitnya jauh lebih sakit saat terusuk jarum.. lebih sakit dari saat terkena demam… itu jauh lebih menyakitkan… Dadanya terasa sesak.. membuatnya sulit bernafas…

Tak kuasa.. tak sanggup…

Ia memukul-mumukul pelan dadanya, berusaha mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya.. menghirup.. mengeluarkan… sama, masih sesak! Ia kembali menangis…

"Sakura? Kau tak apa-apa? Kau menangis?" Tanya Gaara yang kebelulan saja searah dengan arah balik Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa menjawabnya.. ia bingung mau bagaimana. Iapun langsung dipeluk Gaara. Gaara hanya mencoba menenangkannya. Baginya Sakura tak hanya sekedar teman sekelas tapi Sakura sudah mencuri hatinya akhir-akhir ini. dan yang jelas ia sudah memastikannya berulang kali.

"Sudah jangan menangis! Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang…" Tawar Gaara yang disetujui Sakura.

Sakura seolah melupakan rencananya memberi kejutan pada Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan istirahat. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Sakura dan Gaara tidak tahu jika di ujung seberang jalan sana, ada mata merah menyala yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Mata hitam pekat itu seolah menghilang, berganti dengan mata merah yang memiliki aura membunuh… mata miliki Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya tanda tak suka. Tanda benci. Tanda kesal. Tanda marah. Tanda ingin memukul. Tanda ingin meluapkan emosi.

Hinata tahu sasuke mengeluarkan aura dingin yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sebelum-belumnya… membuatnya gemetaran.. ketakutan.. bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya ada apa saja mulutnya tak berani berucap…

Sasuke terlihat berbahaya…

Hinata hanya mengangguk saat Sasuke mengajaknya pulang. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan mood Sasuke yang selalu berubah-ubah dengan cepat… Memang benar, Sasuke itu sulit dipahami. Meskipun jika ia boleh sombong menklaim jika dirinyalah orang paling mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia mengakui jika dirinya tak mengerti apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Cinta sepihak memang menyakitkan. Berusaha di sampingnya namun terasa jauh dan semakin sulit dipahami… Ya, sudah biasakan ia menangis dalam hati? Meski tak terdengar, tapi raut wajah sendunya cukup untuk sekedar mewakilinya.

Hinata mencoba terus bersabar…

.

.

Mereka, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Hinata berada di satu kereta yang sama. Meski dua pasangan itu saling tak menyadari, setidaknya hanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus mengawasi Sakura. Matanya tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Pada tubuh ramping itu yang dipeluk erat lengan Gaara. Ia tak menyukainya. Membuat amarahnya semakin bertambah.

Sepertinya ia ingin segera melayangkan bogem mentah pada laki0laki Sabaku itu…

Sakura akan berhenti di stasiun Kurama, Sasuke dan Hinata di stasiun Rinegan. Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang selalu digandeng Gaara dari dalam kereta. Sasuke bahkan melihat Gaara kembali memeluk Sakura saat kereta yang ia tumpangi meninggalkan stasiun Kurama.

Sebenarnya Gaara harus ke stasiun Sharingan, tapi ia khawatir dengan Sakura jadi memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang lebih dahulu. Bukankah Gaara sosok laki-laki yang baik hati?

.

Setelah Sakura dan Gaara turun di stasiun Kurama,mereka berdua berjalan sebentar menuju apartemen mini milik Sakura. Gaara rupanya baru tahui jika Sakura sudah tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Ini pertama kalinya ia ke tempat tinggal Sakura. Ia merasa senang..

Semua orang di apartemen nampaknya belum pada kembali. Terlihat dari ventilasi pintu yang padam di dalam. Lampu myang mati! Sakura masih saja sesegukan, sakura tidak berbicara apapun sedari tadi ia menemukan sakura menangis. Jujur saja, Gaara merasa iba dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura yang super ceria bisa menangis seperti ini.

Ternyata ia masih belum tahu banyak hal tentang gadis pujaannya itu… Sakura masih banyak menyimpan rahasia… di balik senyumnya yang meneduhkan, rupanya tersimpan luka yang menyedihkan. Itu yang sekarang Gaara pikirkan. Iapun mulai bertanya, bisakan dirinya menjadi sosok penyembuh untuk Sakura?

Entahlah…

"Jika kau tak mau menceritakannya sekarang, aku akan menunggunya lain kali. Jangan dipendam. Menangis saja jika ingin menangis, Sakura…! Tidak apa-apa…" Kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk dan tanpa ada niat lain, Gaarapun berpamitan pulang.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Sakura…" Batin Gaara dari luar bangunan Apartemen. Ia berjalan pulang setelah memastikan Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya dengan gontai… Bahaya, kini kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Lelah, letih, dan banyak pikiran rupanya membuat kepalanya pening juga. Ia mulai merasa jika suhu badannya pun meningkat.

"Aku yang menginginkan mereka bersama tapi kenapa aku justru menjadi seperti ini? kenapa aku memiliki rasa tidak suka.. tidak rela.. kenapa sakitt sekali?... Ya Tuhan… apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan setelah ini? Ini ulahku sendiri….. Naruto benar, akupun mulai dipermainkan permainanku sendiri… Apa aku benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke? Aku memang menyayanginya. Sangat!… Tak kusangka, melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan gadis lain membuatku sesakit ini…. Haah? Kepalaku pusing sekali. Sepertinya aku akan sakit.. aku harus membeli obat sebelum semakin parah!" Sakura memakai jaket kembali jaket Gaara yang dipinjamkan kepadanya. Mengunci apartemen dan berjalan ke luar menuju mini market untuk membeli aspirin dan paracetamol.

.

/

Setelah mengantar Hinata harusnya jika belok kiri ia akan sampai di rumahnya. Tapi pikirannya yang semrawut dan berputar-putar tentang Sakura membuatnya mengambil jalan lurus menuju stasiun Rinegan, membeli tiket ke stasiun Kurama. Ia ingin segera menemui Sakura! Ya! Sakura!

Ia harus menemui gadis itu….

Sasuke harus memastikannya ada hubungan apa Sakura dan Gaara. Kenapa mereka semakin dekat saja padahal dirinya sendiri mulai kesulitan mendekati Sakura. Kenapa Gaara mencium sakura, kenapa Sakura terlihat bahagia saat itu.. kenapa Sakura tak menolak ciuman Gaara.. Bukankah mereka Cuma berteman? Bukankah Sakura itu hanya dekat dengannya? Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang boleh mendekati Sakura! Seperti itu kan? Seperti yang selama ini terjadi.. layaknya Sakura adalah miliknya… dan milikinya haruslah tetap miliknya…

kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Begitu egois? Wajar, salahkan jika itu dirasakan oleh sosok layaknya keluarga yang selalu tinggal bersama?

KENAPA?

KENAPA?

Masih tanya kenapa kesal?

Otak Sasuke sudah penuh dengan pertanyaan yang menjejali dan memuakkan. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Sakura.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura melakukan hal yang menurut Sasuke itu menyakitinya? Tidakkah cukup hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Sakura? Selama ini sebagai keluarganya…. Apa perlu ia menegaskan kepemilikkan dirinya atas Sakura?

Haruskah?

Kenapa ia menginginkan hal itu?

Sekali lagi, KENAPA?

.

Entah bagaimana atau memang alam sedang memahaminya, sesampainya di stasiun Kurama,, hujan deras muncul begitu saja. Petirpun terdengar menggelegar. Payung? Sasuke maupun Sakura tak membawanya. Sasuke berlari cepat ke apartemen Sakura sementara Sakura juga berlari cepat setelah membeli obat-obat yang diinginkan.

"Jika aku tak ingin sakit maka aku harus melupakan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Kita bersaudara, aku tidak boleh egois… Kurasa ini demi kebaikan semuanya…" Batin Sakura di bawah rintikkan air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Kembali, ia akan mencoba memegang teguh prinsip awalnya. Ia harus melupakan perasaan anehnya itu. Ia tidak mau terus berkepanjangan karena yang baru saja sudah sangat menyakitkan apalagi jika berkepanjangan? Sakura bahkan selalu berfikir psimis akan dirinya sendiri…

Maa ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana… Jika semua terasa buntu, maka kembali ke pilihan awal adalah yang terbaik, kan?

Manusia memang seperti itu…

/

Sakura sudah sampai di apartemennya. Ia mengambil handuk dan berniat mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, tapi tiba-tiba suara bel pintu mengagetkannya. Iapun membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia hampir melonjak kaget karena melihat sosok yang berputar-putar di otaknya berdiri di depannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke terlihat sangat buruk… baju yang basah, rambut yang berantakkan dan mata-onyx itu menghilang menjadi merah darah! Itu bahaya.. itu sama seperti waktu itu waktu kesalahpahaman dengan Daiki waktu SMP. Sakura mundur selangkah. Ia tahu betul, Sasuke pasti diluuar kendali. Sasuke begitu menakutkan, ini bahkan jauh menakutkan dari pada waktu itu..

Jika Sasuke diluar kendali, lalu apa yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti itu? Lagi-lagi semua terasa membingungkan…

Sasuke mengunci apartemen Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, Sakura memundurkan langkah setiap Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ka-kau kenapa? A-apa kau baik-naik saja?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya walau jujur saja, ia tahu jika mustahil Sasuke akan menjelaskannya dengan gamblang.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke justru menyeret kasar Sakura ke kamar. Sakura terus saja meronta-ronta karena perbuatan Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sasuke menghempaskan Sakura ke ranjang.

"SASUKE! SAKIT! ADA APA DENGANMU, HAH?"

"cih.."

"Jika kau marah padaku, tak perlu sekasar ini! Ini sudah kerterlaluan!" air mata yang tadinya sempat terhapus hujan kini mulai jatuh lagi. Sakura kembali menangis. Tenaga Sasuke cukup menyakitinya. Sungguh, pergelangan dan punggungnya terasa sakit. Ia juga sangat takut menghadapi Sasuke dengan mata merah seperti itu…

Sasuke tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura. Sasuke mendekati Sakura di ranjangnya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura hanya melihatinya dengan tatapan takut. Ia tahu itu, nafas tak beraturan dan tubuh gemetaran Sakura sudah menjawabnya.

Sasuke menyibakkan poni basah Sakura. Mengelus pelan pipi putih pucat Sakura. Tangan kiri Sasuke mencoba menahan pinggang Sakura. Lalu dengan kasar ia menciumi bibir Sakura. Menciumi, menyesap, mengigit…

Sakura yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke, langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Ia hanya berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti menciuminya.

Nafas Sakura kembali tersengal-sengal.. ia harus mengumpulkan banyak oksigen atas ciuman Sasuke di bibirnya. Itu terlalu mendadak hingga membuatnya tersentak kaget dan tak menduga..

"SASUKE! KAU GILA, HAH? KA-KAU.. KENAPA?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus melontarkan apa…. fikirannya blank… blow mind.. rasanya ciuman baru saja seolah.. ah.. itu.. membingungkan…

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam. Sakura ingin mendapatkan pengakuan Sasuke, jika alasan sulit, setidaknya minta maaf saja dapat melegakan Sakura. Sakura pasti akan memaafkannya dan berusaha untuk melupakan ciuman kasar Sasuke.

Sakura bukanlah orang yang mudah membenci hanya karena satu kesalahan seperti itu. Ia akan mempertimbangkan banyak hal… Jika Sasuke mau minta maaf, maka dengan ikhlas Sakura akan memaafkannya. Bukankah mereka berdua bersaudara?

Sakura mengharapkan seperti itu..

Namun, harapannya sirna setelah Sasuke mendorong kasar tubuhnya keranjang dan menindihnya. Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Sasuke menghisap bibir tipisnya, mengigit bibirnya mengabsen gigi-gigi rapinya bahkan bermain gila dengan lidahnya…. Membuatnya semakin kesulitan bernafas… terasa sesak dan jauh lebih menyakitkan…

Tidak..

Tidak..

Ini tidak boleh..

Ia harus segera menyadarkan Sasuke…

Ia harus mendorong tubuh Sasuke…

Berusaha… dan berusaha… meski sulit…

.

Sakura tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Sasuke benar-benar mengunci tubuhnya…

Cukup lama menciumi bibir Sakura Sasuke melepaskan pautannya. Mereka berdua terlihat kehabisan oksigen.

"Sasuke… jangan… sudah.. aku akan memaafkanmu…" Tangis Sakura.

Rasanya melihat Sakura yang meronta dan menangis saat ini seolah membuat Sasuke semakin senang. Ia ingin membuat Sakura lebih menangis lagi!

Gila…

Sasuke bahkan seperti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Sisi gelapnya terlalu kuat hingga menutupi cahaya terangnya. Yang ada hanya Sakura, hanya Sakura dan hanya Sakura.

Sakura yang ada di depannya.. Sakura yang menangis.. Sakura yang meronta.. Sakura yang kehujanan.. Sakura yang nampak indah di balik baju basahnya.. Sakura yang tadi membuatnya kesal… ciuman dengan Gaara.. pelukkan dengan Gaara… Semua tidak boleh dimaafkan..

"Sasuke, aku akan memaafkanmu! Jadi, kumohon lepaskan aku! Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku! Hikss… kau menakutkan, Sasuke…"

Minta maaf pada Sakura? Apa yang salah? Harusnya Sakura yang harus minta maaf padanya. Sakura bersikap sok polos, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa anatara ia dan Gaara. Sakura harus meminta maaf atas ciumannya dengan Gaara! Itu keegoisan paling tak masuk akal Sasuke!

Sasuke enggan membalas kata-kata Sakura. Ia hanya ingin segera memiliki Sakura!

Sasuke kembali menciumi bibir Sakura. Membungkap mulut Sakura yang sedari tadi terdengar 'cerewet' di telinganya. Sasuke bahkan semakin berani dengan menciumi leher mulus Sakura. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah di sana. Seakan ingin segera menunjukkan jika Sakura sudah ia miliki.

Sakura hanya meringis kesakitan karena perbuatan Sasuke…

"Sasuke… Berhentilah… Sakit…"

Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan permintaan agar Sasuke melepaskannya. Sepertinya memang percuma, Sasuke semakin gila karena tangannya kini mulai masuk di balik bajunya Sakura sembari ia sibuk menjamah leher Sakura, mengusap perutnya Sakura yang ratanya, merabanya, memijatnya, me….

Bosan menjamah leher Sakura, Sasuke beralih membuka paksa bajunya Sakura, membuangnya entah kemana. Hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Tubuh Sakura nampak indah di matanya. Mulus putih, dan menggoda. Tubuh tertutup pakaian yang selalu dipandangi cowok-cowok di luar sana. Tubuh yang membuatnya penasaran akhir-akhir ini terpampang jelas di depannya. Tubuh yang membuatnya berfikir tak waras dan menggila…

Tubuh yang membuat dirinya frustasi…

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sasukepun Mendaratkan kecupan, ciuman, membuat jejak-jejak kepemilikkan… Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.. Tidak akan! Sejengkalpun tidak akan! Ini terlalu indah hanya untuk sekedar dipandangi…

Sakura semakin menangis ketakutkan. Ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Sasuke menyetuh bangian atas tubuhnya… Teriakan penolakannya bahkan tak didengarkan soleh Sasuke.

Sakura merasa dirinya tak berguna…

Ia menangis. Suaranya bahkan bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terlihat menulikan diri. Sasuke juga tak memandang wajahnya. Sasuke hanya sedang sibuk dengan tubuh bagian atasnya. Sasuke seperti tak memperdulikannya… Terlalu asyik dengan dunianya..

Rasa pusing di kepala Sakura semakin terasa, badannya juga mulai semakin memanas. Ini karena demam atau memang karena Sasuke?

Entahlah, yang jelas ia ingin segera lepas dari Sasuke…

Rasanya ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri…

.

].

Sasuke mulai melepaskan pakaian dalam Sakura. Ia melepaskan kaitan bra milik Sakura. Sakura berusaha memberontak, enak saja Sasuke berbuat seperti itu padanya. Tidak boleh!

Sakura pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan segenap tenaganya….

Namun Sasuke berhasil melepaskan kaitan itu sesaat sebelum Sakura mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Merasa hampir telanjang, dengan sangat cepat Sakura mengambil selimut di sampingnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

PLAAAKKKK

Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke sangat keras.. sangat keras.. tangannyapun sampai bergetar.

"CUKUP SASUKE! KAU GILA, HAH! APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU ITU? KA-KAU MEN-MENCOBA ME-MELECEHKANKU?" Muaakk, Sudah cukup, sebelum terlembat ia harus menyadarkan kegilaan Sasuke.

Sasuke memegangi bekas tamparan Sakura di pipi kirinya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sakura. Menatap tajam adik tirinya itu. Tamparan Sakura cukup perih. Terasa menyengat.

Berani-beraninya Sakura menamparnya…

"Cih… Kau melupakan ulang tahunku, Sakura." Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hah?

HAH?

Haruskah Sakura cengo?

Hanya karena lupa ulang tahun, Sasuke hampir melecehkannya? Sasuke adalah laki-laki tergila yang pernah ia temui…

Tapi benar juga… Karena ia merasa sakit melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata, iapun menjadi lupa akan hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang penting itu. Jadi iapun merasa bersalah…

"Go-gomen… Aku melupakannya…"

"Maaf?"

"Sa-sasuke, kumohon maafkan aku.."

"Aku menginginkan hadiahku.."

"A-aku sudah menyiapkan ha-hadiah untukmu. A-ada di dalam tas situ.." Sakura menunjuk ke meja riasnya yang ada di dekat ranjangnya.

"Bukan itu, aku menginginkanmu!" Kata Sasuke to the point. Ia malas berputar-putar. Ia tahu betul bagaimana kemampuan loading otak Sakura.

Sakura mencolos. Menginginkannya berarti melakukan hubungan terlarang, kan? Rasanya ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk memakanai kata itu. "Tidak, tidak bolah…, itu tidak benar, Sasuke…"

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Apa kau tak menyayangi" Sejenak Sasuke berfikir. "… kakakmu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja kan? Dia sangat menyanyangi Sasuke, kakaknya yang paling berarti. Mereka sudah lama tinggal bersama, kan? …. "Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyanyangimu!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan!"

"Jangan, itu tidak benar!"

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menolak permintaanku!"

Egois. Itu yang Sakura fikirkan. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah terlalu pusing menanggapi Sasuke. Tenaganya juga terasa melemah, tubuhnya terasa berat. sepertinya demamnya mulai beraksi.

"Kediamanmu kuanggap persetujuan, Sakura."

Sasuke lantas menarik paksa selimut yang Sakura pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia juga melepaskan celana dalam milik Sakura. Ia kembali menindih Sakura. Meski ada perlawanan dari Sakura tapi tak begitu berarti. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya menjelajahi tubuh Sakura. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak hasratnya yang menggelora. Memaksanya untuk segera menuntaskannya…

Lagi… lagi… dan lagi…

Tubuh hangat Sakura semakin menguatkan keinginannya, hasratnya…

Sasuke sudah kepalang tanggung. Berusaha menahannya, tapi malam ini ia sudah tak bisa. Terlalu menyakitkan…

Persetan dengan ayah…

Persetan dengan ibu..

Persetan dengan kakaknya…

Persetaan dengan hubungan kakak-adik…

Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi…

\

"Sas.…su..keeh.. ja-jangan….!"

Tidak bisa berhenti.. tidak bisa berfikir jernih… semua terasa panas.. ingin lebih dan lebih…

.

.

Sakura menangis dalam diam… Hentakkan tadi terasa sangat menyakitkan…

.

Semua terasa kabur…

Semua sudah hilang… dan tak tersisa sedikitpun…

.

.

 **Like a fool**

 **.**

.

Malam semakin larut, semakin membisu. Hujan tak kunjung reda. Suara gemerciknya terdengar seirama bak alunan melodi yang indah. Petirpun menyambar keras seolah sedang melayangkan protes kepada alam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam.

Permainan panas itu masih terus berlanjut. Semakin lama, semakin memanas dan menggairahkan. Semakin sulit untuk dihentikan. Seperti percuma karena sudah terlanjur. Kali ini,, setanpun masih berkuasa. Menyungingkan tawa akan kemenangannya di singgasana neraka…

.

.

Waktu terus berputar. Hujan dan petir mulai mereda. Alunan melodi air hujan yang terdengar indah itu mulai menghilang. Sunyi dan sepi. Suara desahan, erangan, dan rintihan memecah keheningan malam. Mengambil tempat tersendiri di antara Sakura, Sasuke, dan malam itu.

Mata Sakura terus saja mengeluarkan air mata, meninggalkan sungai kecil nan hangat di pipinya. Ia sudah lelah memohon untuk dilepaskan. Semua teradi begitu saja… dalam hitungan detik semua hilang.. mahkota berharganya dan mungkin juga hidupnya terasa semakin kabur.. Bukankah semua sudah taka da artinya? Gadis dengan prinsip harga diri tinggi pasti akan berfikir seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, kesucian adalah harga mati!

Bagaimana jika kesucian itu direnggut secara paksa?

Sakit dan kecewa..

Sudah pasti itu!

Bahkab mungkin rasanya ingin mati saja…

.

.

Hampir tiga jam permainan panas itupun akhirnya usai. Sasuke melepaskan Sakura. Sakura terlihat terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Hanya kembang-kempis dada yang mencoba mencari tambahan oksigen karena kelelahan. Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke, iapun meneteskan air mata sebelum akhirnya terlelap dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke lantas menyelimuti tubuh Sakura. Ia memakai pakaiannya kembali lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Langkahnya terasa berat. ia merasa seakan menjadi sosok lain yang asing baginya. Kenapa ia bisa diluar kendali seperti itu? Menjadi liar dan tak waras hanya karena emosi yang tak jelas. Membuatnya kesulitan berfikir jernih dan bertindak nekat. Ia bahkan menyakiti 'adik' kesayangannya itu..

Ia melukai Sakura..

Itu lebih dari sekedar menyakitkan..

Ia menyakitinya…

Membuatnya menangis..

Membuatnya kesakitan..

Membuatnya kecewa padanya..

Semua sudah terjadi..

Ia tak bisa membalikkan keadaan..

.

.

Ia melecehkan Sakura….

.

.

.

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya. Mencoba memandangi dirinya di depan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi.

Tubuh atletis, tampan, dan tinggi. Itulah yang orang-orang katakan akan dirinya. Orang baik, sopan, ramah, sang anak emas sepertinya tak berguna lagi untuknya. Ia hanyalah iblis laknat yang bersembunyi di topeng malaikat yang terlihat sempurna.

Wajah iblis itu kini telah terbuka topengnya…

Semakin terlihat nyata dan jelas…

Semakin menunjukkan jati dirinya…

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.. Ia ingin memukul keras bayangannya di cermin itu… Bayangan asing yang tak bermoral. Bayangan diri yang dikuasai setan, iblis. Bayangan yang memuakan. Bayangan yang harus ia terima jika itu memanglah dirinya.

Sasuke semakin mengepalakan tangannya. "AAAAAKKHHH…" Ia berniat memecahkan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya, Tapi ia berhenti sebelum memecahkan kaca itu, ia tertunduk lalu meneteskan air mata…

"Sakura, gomen…."

.

.

Sasuke menagis…

.

.

.

 **To be continue….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana?...**

 **.**

 **No coment deh….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ambil nafas dan keluarkan… silahkan tunggu sampai chapter depan… XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Happy new year 2017 readers.. wish u all the best ya.. healthy, money, love, and also family…**

 **Semoga mimpi-mimpi kita tercapai di tahun ini.. amiiin….**

 **Gambarimasho….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiba-tiba jadi begini ya critanya? Sebenarnya intinya emang gini, mau bagaimana lagi? Entahlah, aku juga bagaimana ya.. ya kita liat saja lanjutannya… wkwkwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok aim jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

…

.

.

Sudah jam 8 pagi, tapi Sakura belum bangun juga. Permainan semalam membuat Sakura sangat kelelahan. Sasuke tahu itu… Itu memang salahnya.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana boxer dan kaos dalam sportnya mendekati Sakura yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Sasuke lalu memeriksa keadaan Sakura dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Panas sekali, apa Sakura sakit?" Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kamar Sakura menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil. Ia berniat mengompres kening Sakura dan berharap agar demam Sakura lekas menurun.

Setelah mengompres kening Sakura, Sasuke membenarkan letak selimut Sakura. Sakura terus saja mengigau kejadian semalam dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah.

"Biasanya kalau kau sakit mengigaukan kedua orang tuamu, tapi sekarang igauanmu berubah. Gomen, Sakura, aku menghadirkan mimpi buruk padamu.. Aku memang yang terburuk.." Gumam Sasuke sangat pelan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kmar Sakura. Sangat berantakan! Pakaian berserakkan dimana-mana, ada sisa-sisa benang, alat rajut, gulungan benang terlihat berserakan di lantai.

Pakaian? Sudah jelas itu pakaian miliknya dan Sakura. Lalu sisa-sisa benang, alat rajut, dan gulungan benang itu apa? Bahkan ada gunting juga…

"Sebaiknya aku membereskan pakaian-pakaian ini. aku harus mengeringkan pakaianku juga…" Sasuke membawa pakaian-pakaian kotor itu. Ia juga menjemur pakaian miliknya yang basah karena kehujanan tadi malam. Sasuke bahkan memakai pakaian yang agak basah, sudah mau kering juga sih. Semoga saja ia tidak sakit seperti Sakura.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar Sakura untuk membereskan benang-benang itu. Ia meletakkannya di meja rias milik Sakura. Di atas meja rias, Sasuke melihat calendar duduk dengan tanggal 23 Juli dilingkari warna merah. Itu tandanya Sakura memang tak melupakan ulang tahunnya. Hal itu membuatnya ingat jika semalam Sakura bilang jika ia mendapatkan hadiah dari Sakura dan itu ada di dalam tas. Sasuke mencari tas situ dan membukanya. Benar, di dalamnya memang ada hadiah. Sasuke membuka hadiah itu. Jaket sport yang ia ketahui jika hadiah itu dari kakaknya yang paling alay, Itachi. Lalu Sasuke membuka hadiah yang satunya dan itu adalah sebuah syal rajut. Sasuke meremas syal itu, ia bahkan meneteskan air matanya..

"Aku benar-benar sangat buruk.."

Tapi Sasuke sudah memulainya, rasanya akan sulit untuk berhenti walau pada akhirnya ia akan terus menyakiti Sakura.

Terlanjur?

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 10 pagi..

SAKURA'S POV

Tubuhku berat sekali kepalaku juga sangat pusing. Kenapa badanku serasa sakit semua, seperti mau remuk saja. Ah, i-ittai…

Mimpi buruk memang menyeramkan. Kenapa malah mimpi buruknya dengan Sasuke. Haishh, Sasuke orang baik jadi mana mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Yah, di mimpi memang apa saja bisa terjadi sih… Tapi itu sangat menyeramkan! Aku tidak mau mendapatkan mimpi yang sama lagi!

Matahari sangat silau memancar lurus lewat celah jendela, mataku bahkan sulit aku buka… Tapi aku harus bangun.. Ini sudah siang… Ibu bilang, anak cewek tidak boleh bangun siang meskipun hari libur…

"Engghh…" aku mencoba membuka mataku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke yang kulihat sedang membaca buku di kursi meja riasku..

"Sa-Sasuke?" Ada Sasuke di apartemenku?

Eh? Souka, jadi mimpi buruk itu sungguhan? Pantas saja aku sama sekali tak berpakaian!

Hoh, apa yan harus aku lakukan, Tuhan?

Aku benar-benar ingin mengekspresikan kemarahanku! Aku harus kuat! Ini tidak akan mudah selesai! Ini bukan masalah sepele….

.

Aku merasa..

Aku merasa jika diriku ini..

Menjijikan…

.

.

Aku duduk bersandar pada bantalku, akupun menutupi tubuhku yang tanpa benang itu dengan kain selimut. Ada sesuatu yang lembab di keningku. Ah, handuk rupanya, akupun melepaskan handuk yang menempel di keningku. Pusing sekali rasanya…..

Aku harus berbicara pada Sasuke. Aku butuh penjelasan darinya…

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, ia mencoba memeriksa suhu badan Sakura, tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, tangan Sakura sudah menampiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap sinis Sasuke. "Apa pertanyaan itu penting dijawab setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam, hah?"

"Kau sedang demam, Sakura!"

"Itu tidak jauh menyakitkan dari yang semalam."

"Aku tidak berniat meminta maaf dengan apa yang aku lakukan semalam."

Sakura mencolos. Sudah tahu salah, tapi masih saja tidak mau meminta maaf. Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Sungguh egois dan membuatnya tak mengerti bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Sasuke. Sasuke memang sangat sulit dipahami. Bahkan untuk masalah sebesar inipun, Sasuke enggan hanya untuk sekedar minta maaf.

"Kau kejam, Sasuke!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha melerainya. "Kau jahat, kau kejam, kau keterlaluan! KAU GILA, KAU TIDAK WARAS!" Pukulan itu semakin melemah seiring air mata Sakura yang mulai keluar. "Aku tak mengerti dirimu, kau keterlaluan, kau jahat, kau kejam… Kau…"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura meski Sakura terus saja memukulinya tanpa tenaga.

"Aku melakukannya dengan sadar dan atas keinginanku sendiri. bukankah melakukan hal seperti itu sudah biasa?"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar tak menyentuh dirinya…. "Biasa katamu? Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Tidak waras! Kita ini masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal seperti itu! Jauh dari semua itu, kita ini bersaudara! Bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu mengetahuinya? Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa pada kita! BAKAAAA…"

"Kalau kau tak mengadu pada siapapun maka tidak ada yang tahu."

"Kepalaku sangat sakit! Akhhhh, aku tak mengerti bagaimana orang penuh prestasi seperti dirimu bisa melakukan hal gila seperti ini…"

"Aku hanya laki-laki biasa dan yang aku lakukan itu normal."

"Normal dalam takaranmu! Kau sinting Sasuke! Sinting!"

"Kurasa efek demamu belum hilang makanya kau berbicara tidak jelas seperti itu. Kau bahkan membentak-kakakmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan membentak kakakku jika kakakku tak bertingkah gila kepadaku. Dan lagi, berhentilah mencari-cari alasan! Aku tak membutuhkan alasan, aku butuh penjelasan!"

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut tentang apa yang sudah terjadi semalam! Bagiku tak masalah jika ada yang mengetahuinya, aku sudah siap menghadapinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis berambut indigo itu? Kau yakin taka pa-apa jika dia tahu?"

" _Benar juga, Hinata menyukai Sasuke dan aku yang membantunya. Jika Hinata tahu kebenarannya, maka sudah pasti dia akan sangan marah dan kecewa padaku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa menjadi sangat rumit seperti ini sih? Harus bgaimana?"_ Batin Sakura. "Jangan katakan apapun –padanya!"

"Jika dia mengetahuinya maka dia akan marah terhadapmu, kecewa padamu dan mungkin akan membenci dirimu karena ternyata orang yang sangat dipercayainya untuk membantunya mendekati orang yang sudah lama dicintainya itu justru berkhianat padanya."

Sakura terlonjak kaget… "Ka-kau mengetahui jika aku menjadikanmu target cinta?"

"Kau pikir aku itu bodoh dengan segala tingkah konyolmu dengan Naruto?"

"Jika kau tahu Hinata menyukaimu, kenapa kau tak menerimanya saja? Kenapa kau malah menarik-ulur perasaannya? Aku tahu, Hinata terus menceritakannya padaku! Dia bahkan menangis terisak-isak karena terlalu memikirkanmu!"

"Aku membutuhkan alasan kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan aku sekarang sedang mencarinya."

Sakura memiliki ide bagus untuk satu ini. "Baiklah, aku akan tutup mulut akan kejadian semalam, tapi berjanjilah kau akan berusaha membuka hati untuk Hinata!"

"Itu permintaan yang berat, Sakura! Padahal kau itu pihak yang paling rugi jika ada yang mengetahui kejadian semalam."

"Kumohon, Hinata sangat menyukaimu, berusahalah untuk menyenangkan hatinya, sasuke."

"Itu benar-benar merepotkan! Dia akan lebih sakit jika suatu saat mengetahui kebenarannya Sakura."

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi! Sekalipun terjadi kurasa itu lebih baik daripada dia terus kau abaikan."

"Kau jahat, Sakura."

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tak memulainya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sejenak berfikir. Sepertinya ini hanyalah masalah waktu sampai semua kebenarannya akan terungkap. Toh ia hanya perlu menuruti permintaan Sakura saja, kan? Eh tunggu, rasanya ia juga memiliki ide bagus untuk masalah itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan senang hati menyenangkan hati Hinata, tapi bayaran tutup mulut masih kurang bagiku."

"Kau meminta apa, Sasuke?"

"Turuti keinginanku. Termasuk seperti semalam!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"Ti-dak!"

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Kenapa Sakura suka sekali membantah dirinya sih? Memang benar jika keinginannya pada Sakura itu sangat berlebihan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sasuke hanya tidak bisa berhenti dengan apa yang sudah ia mulai. Sakura terus saja memenuhi kapasitas memori otaknya. Diantara merasa bersalah dan sangat menginginkan. Sasuke tahu apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah, tapi Sasuke sadar jika ia memang sangat menginginkan Sakura. Seperti saat ini pun…

Sakura akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat menggoda. Entah apa dan bagaimana, rasanya hasrat Sasuke kepada Sakura menjadi sangat sulit dikendalikan. Walau ia berkata pada Sakura jika apa yang dilakukannya semalam atas dasar keinginannya dan dalam kesadarannya, tapi sesungguhnya Sasuke sendiri tak begitu mengetahui bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu asing pada dirinya sendiri. seperti kerasukan setan saja. Ya walau ia tak munafik jika ia juga menikmatinya.

.

.

Sepertinya pemaksaan memang jalan yang lebih mudah untuk ditempuh…

.

.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan kasar. Ia kembali menindih tubuh ramping Sakura. Mencoba menjelajahi seperti semalam. Tidak.. Tidak bisa berhenti.. ingin terus dan terus… dosa ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan. Membuat melayang dan lupa segalanya. Bisa dibilang, sudah tak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan semuanya, ya ajaran setan yang menyesatkan dan saat ini Sasuke menjadi pengikutnya.

.

.

.

Dan mereka berdua kembali melakukannya…..

.

.

.

 **Like a fool…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa cukup pening. Seperti ini lagi dan kehilangan kendali, itu yang ia pikirkan. Seperti orang yang tolol yang tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. seperti orang tolol yang tak bisa berkuasa akan kehendak atas dirinya. Benar-benar sangat tolol dan membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan apa yang sudah terjadi. Dalam hitungan detik, semua berubah, semua tak lagi sama. Ke depan akan semakin sulit dan Sasuke belum memikirkannya. Ia hanya berharap jika nantinya akan baik-baik saja walau terasa berbeda setelah ini. Hubungannya dengan Sakura mungkin akan jauh lebih menyedihkan dari yang ia bayangkan. Kehangatan kebersamaan mereka kemarin, mungkin akan berubah menjadi ketakutan dari Sakura.

Sasuke berfikir keras, akankah senyuman Sakura kepadanya akan tetap sama?

"Berhentilah menangis, Sakura! Aku sudah membelikanmu makanan, jadi cepatlah bangun dan makanlah!" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura masih meringkuk dan menangis sedari tadi. Ia malas melihat Sasuke. Ia bahkan menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya dengan selimut. Ini sangat buruk. Matanyapun terasa membengkak. Kira-kira sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan sejak kemarin?

Sakura tetap saja terdiam.

"Aku akan mencoba menyenangkan hati Hinata sebisaku. Kau tak perlu berharap banyak apa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya atau tidak! Belajarlah menerima kenyataan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi! Aku tak bisa mencegah semua itu, atau bahkan mengembalikannya seperti semula… Jika tadi kau menurut, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terulang. Aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa padamu, mungkin saja aku akan seperti ini lagi." Lanjut Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke akan berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"….."

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, itu hakmu. Aku akan menerimanya… Jangan lupa, liburan sekolah sudah usai. Berangkatlah seperti biasa, bersikaplah seperti biasa!"

"….."

Sakura masih saja diam. Sasuke menghela nafasnya…. "Jika kau masih tidak enak badan, aku akan meminta ibu untuk menemanimu!"

Memanggil ibu? Sasuke bodoh ya? Bagaimana jika ibu mereka menjadi curiga?... "Jangan!" Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. Rupanya Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin jika ada orang lain yang tahu tentang apa yang sudah Sakura lakukan dengan dirinya.

"Jangan lupa untuk makan!"

"hai."

"Jangan lupa berangkat sekolah!"

"Ya."

"Dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya!"

"…." Mana mungkin kan?

"Sakura?"

"A-aku akan mengusahakannya." Walau tidak yakin jika Sakura mampu melakukannya.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Kau bisa menghubungiku jika membutuhkan apa-apa."

"Hm."

"Jaa.."

"Jaa…"

Sasuke mencoba melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura tapi panggilan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Otanjoubi omedetto. Gomen, telat." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang meringkuk membelakanginya. Benar juga. Ia menyadari banyak hal.. Ia menundukkan pandangannya. Ia sudah menyakiti Sakura tapi Sakura masih mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Oh, saudara macam apa dirinya itu? "Hn."

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

Sakura mengatakan itu artinya Sasuke tak perlu khawatir jika Sakura akan berangkat atau tidak, kan? Intinya Sakura pasti berangkat sekolah. "Hn. Sampai jumpa."

Akankah semua baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

 **Like a fool…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoaammmzz, Ohayou, Sakura…" Sapa Yuuichirou. Rambut berantakkan, baju tak dimasukkan, dasi disampirkan, dan muka acak-acakkan.

"Ohayou, Yuu-kun.. Sepertinya sedang malas?" Kata Sakura. Yuuichiraou memang selalu terlihat seperti itu.

"Ya begitulah. Seperti yang kau liat, rasanya liburan kemarin cepat sekali berlalu ya?"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Pagi masih sama dengan kemarin-kemarin atau yang lalu-lalu, hanya saja nampak berbeda bagi Sakura. Rasanya ia juga malas menampakan dirinya seperti ini seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Malas atau tak memiliki keberanian? Takut memang sudah pasti..

"Kau saja yang merasa seperti itu. Liburannya saja sangat lama. Aku jadi bosan karena tenagaku tak terpakai." Bohong, Sakura akan melakukannya jika memang diperlukan.

"Oh jadi saat sekolah libur, kau juga libur dengan kerjaan sampinganmu itu ya?"

"Ya begitulah, sebenarnya aku memang sudah mengurangi banyak job, jadi bisa lebih santai."

"Benar juga, lagipula kita sudah kelas tiga. Lima bulan tak ada kita bakal lulus ya.."

"Iya, ne Yuu-kun... apa kau sudah menentukan masa depanmu? Kau mau lanjut dimana?"

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk masuk kampus yang sama dengan Shinoa, tapi dia bilang untuk lebih memahami keahlianku. Jangan hanya karena berpacaran, maka aku harus masuk kampus yang sama dengannya. Ya seperti itulah katanya…"

"Shinoa itu sangat menyayangimu, kurasa dia benar. Terus bersamanya memang baik, tapi jika berbicara masa depan kan memang menjadi urusan pribadi masing-masing." Sakura menatap langit pagi ini yang sangat cerah. Yuuichirou dan Shinoa adalah pasangan yang serasi dalam banyak hal. Membuat iri saja. Apa suatu saat ia bisa juga merasakannya? Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu berharap…

"Bagaimana dengn dirimu sendiri?" Tanya balik Yuuichirou.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Mengingat kejadian tempo hari dengan Sasuke. Apa masih pantas ia mengharapkan masa depan yang cerah? Semua sudah berubah, sangat jauh dari rencananya. Semua sudah tak terkendali.

Wajah Sakura langsung memucat jika teringat kejadian itu dan Yuuichirou menyadarinya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memucat…" Tanya Yuuichirou.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya belum sarapan saja tadi." Masalah tidak sarapan itu benar, tapi ia tak selapar itu. Itu hanya alasan saja.

"Kita ini bertetangga, kau bisa mampir dulu ke tempatku, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan jika kau lupa membuatnya…"

"Arigatou Yuu-kun, tadi aku pikir aku tidak akan lapar."

"Kau ini… Ini roti, setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa laparmu!" Yuuichirou memberikan roti pada Sakura. Beruntung ia sering menyelipkan roti di tas sekolahnya.

Sakura menerimanya. Sejujurnya memang ia sangat lapar. Ia mencoba tak makan karena terus saja memikirkan kejadian tempo hari dengan Sasuke. Walau rasanya tidak nafsu makan tapi memang perutnya tak pandai berbohong…. "Arigataou, Yuu-kun.. Tabemasu.."

"Jika kau tak keberatan, kita bisa berangkat bersama. Masih ada Luffy, Midorima, ataupun Kuroko. Mereka juga teman satu sekolah kita dan juga tetangga apartemen kita… Kita bisa menjadi keluarga, kan? Tapi jika kau tidak mau, setidaknya ada Naruto. Bukankah apartemen kita searah dengan rumahnya?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

"Tentu saja, baka! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, Sakura. Kau terlihat sangat ceria waktu final kejuaraan tennis EoS… Siang hari berikutnya aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari apartemenmu, lalu setelah itu kulihat kau tidak pernah keluar apartemen. Bahkan pagi ini kau sangat berbeda. Menjadi tidak seceria dan bersemangat seperti biasanya…"

Sasuke benar, seharusnya ia bersikap biasa saja jika tidak ingin ada yang curiga dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bisa bahaya jika Yuuichirou yang notabene adalah tetangga dekat apartemennya mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Yuuichirou juga salah satu sahabatnya meski berbeda kelas… "Sasuke mengantarkanku pulang karena waktu malam usai final EoS kami mampir melihat festival musim panas, bisa dibilang terlalu larut untuk pulang sendirian. Karena hujan, Sasukepun menginap di tempatku…"

"Hm, begitu kah?" Sejujurnya Yuuichirou masih sangat penasaran karena ia mendengar suara tangisan Sakura samar-samar dari luar pintu apartemen Sakura saat ia berniat memberikan buah nanas pada Sakura. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, tapi rasanya saat ini belumlah tepat waktunya.

"Ya, seperti itu…" Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Seceria mungkin. "Aku ingin pulang bersamamu, tapi kau sibuk berkencan dengan Shinoa-chan sih…"

Yuuichirou juga tersenyum. Sepertinya ini yang terbaik. "Nah, harusnya kau seperti ini. sakura ceria yang aku kenal…"

Mereka berdua memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua hanya berbincang ringan tentang liburan musim panas kemarin yang banyak dihabiskan untuk kelas tambahan. Menyedihkan memang, maklum resiko otak pas-pasan. Diterima saja.

Mereka berdua berpisah di depan kelas Sakura. Sakurapun memasuki kelasnya dan melihat Sasuke duduk di bangku mereka dengan sepasang handset menempel di telinga dan komik di tangannya.

Sakura tidak tahu bagimana harus bersikap di depan Sasuke. Seperti biasa? Seperti seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Sasuke? Jangan bercanda! Semua tak lagi sama…

Takut.

Sakura sangat takut. Ia merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat takut akan suatu hal. Masuk ke rumah hantu memang menakutkan, tapi tak semenakutkan ini. ia takut pada Sasuke? Sahabat sekaligus saudaranya sendiri? apa Sakura tolol? Tidak, ketololan yang membuatnya seperti ini…

"Sakura-chan, ohayou.." Sapa Gaara. Gaara mungkin akan berharap lebih setelah kecupan singkat di pipi waktu itu. Apa salah jika Gaara mengharapkannya? Toh ia menyadari jika dirinya memang tertarik pada cewek musim semi ini.

Gaara masih tetap menyapanya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Gaara memang laki-laki yang baik. "Ohayou, Gaara-kun.." Sebisa mungkin Sakura harus bersikap seperti biasanya. Sakura langsung mengingat jika ia harus mengembalikan sesuatu pada Gaara. Lalu iapun memberikan tas kertas yang berisi jaket milik Gaara.. "Kore… Arigatou Gaara, maaf baru bisa mengembalikannya…"

Gaara menerimanya.. "Tidak masalah bagiku Sakura… Selama ini berguna untukmu, kau bisa mengembalikannya semaumu. Mungkin kau juga bisa memilikinya.."

"Kau ini.. Jaket ini terlihat sangat mahal… Jika ini dari orang yang berarti bagimu kan sayang. Ini pasti sangat berharga.."

Gaara kembali tersenyum. Ia bahkan memegang kedua pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau seperti dukun ya yang tahu apa saja. Sebenarnya ini jaket kado dari mendiang ibuku…"

"Tuh kan, kalau begitu jaga baik-baik ya! Jangan dipinjam-pinjamkan seperti kemarin!"

"Wakatta, wakatta.. "Gaara mengelus-elus kepala Sakura.

Berbicara dengan Gaara membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. Rasanya ada sesuatu tersendiri yang bisa membuat Sakura sejenak melupakan rasa takutnya.

.

Dari sisi pojok kelas ada sepasang mata merah yang menatap tak suka pemandangan itu.

.

Selesai berbincang dengan Gaara di depan kelas, Sakura berjalan pelan ke bangkunya yang memang sebangku dengan Sasuke. Langkahnya terasa berat karena beban bayangan ketakutan. Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan duduk perlahan. Ia tak berniat menyapa Sasuke karena takut juga untuk mengganggu acara baca komiknya. Bukan juga itu sih, ia memang tidak mau berbicara dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya untuk saat ini…

Tapi sayang, Sasuke justru menyapanya…. "Ohayou." Sapa Sasuke biasa.

"O-ohayou." Mana mungkin Sakura tak menjawabnya. Hanya sapaan saja bukan masalahlah…

Hanya sapaan.. yang lain tetap berbeda…

Perubahan sikap Sakura membuat seisi kelas bertanya-tanya. Biasanya Sakura akan menjadi super berisik karena energy semangatnya yang tak pernah padam meski ia mendapatkan nilai 5 di ulangannya. Walau itu hanya sapaan 'selamat pagi', pasti akan Sakura lontarkan kepada siapa saja yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

Selama pelajaranpun Sakura lebih terlihat pendiam meski guru Kakashi membuat banyak lelucon. Ya mungkin lelucon Guru Kakashi sangat garing jadi tak bisa membuat Sakura tertawa. Tidak juga, yakin, Sakura menjadi jauh lebih kalem.

.

 **Istirahat…..**

"Sasuke dimana?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak tahu, keluar dengan Naruto." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau pucat sekali Sakura. Kau mau ke UKS?"

Sakura menggeleng… "Aku hanya sedang lapar saja." Tidak memiliki alasan lain selain lapar. Otaknya yang penuh Sasuke dan kejadian tempo hari membuatnya kesulitan berfikir.

Ino mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya. "Ambilah onigiri ini! Buatan ibuku dijamin maknyuss…"

Mereka berdua menikmati onigiri bekal dari Ino….

Sebaiknya ia memang harus bersikap biasa jika ia tak ingin membuat yang lain semakin curiga. Hanya cukup bersikap seperti biasanya saja , kan? Harusnya itu mudah… Harusnya…

"Ne Ino-chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?"

Ino terlihat malu-malu…

"Waah… Aku yakin dia mengajakmu berkencan di malam festival musim panas itu!"

"Da-darimana kau tau?"

"Wajahmu sudah mengatakannya… Selamat ya, akhirnya kau mendapatkan pangeran idamanmu.. Aku turut bahagia deh…"

"Baiklah-baiklah, dasar nona database… Arigataou Sakura, ini semua karena dirimu.." Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras. Itu memang sudah sewajarnya… nikmati waktumu dengannya ya.. Sai itu memang terlihat palsu, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat tulus…"

"Hai… Tapi aku akan membayar banyak tagihan untukmu…" Sakura hanya tersenyum walau tak benar-benar mengharapkan bayaran dari Ino. Ia melakukannya hanya karena menganggap Ino itu sahabatnya.

Setelah makan usai, Ino merapikan wadah bentonya. "Sakura,…"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Maksudmu, Ino-chan?"

"Kita ini hampir lulus sekolah loh.. Kau tidak ingin mencari pasangan? Setidaknya untuk prom night nanti?"

Pasangan? Sakura saja hampir lupa untuk memikirkan cinta. Siapa yang ia sukai atau bahkan ia cintai masih kabur di matanya. Ia menyukai Gaara karena Gaara sangat baik dengannya. Itachi-nii sangat Sakura kagumi karena laki-laki tampan itu sangat peduli dengannya, tapi Itachi kan kakaknya. Hubungan romantic sepertinya terlalu jauh deh… Naruto juga sangat baik dengannya, Naruto malah sangat mengerti dirinya. Tapi Naruto akan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya, setidaknya saat ini yang ia pikirkan… Sementara Sasuke? Sakura tak bisa berkomentar banyak tentang laki-laki satu ini. Sasuke menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan di waktu yang sama… Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian tempo hari dengan Sasuke. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia dip*rk*sa oleh Sasuke? Oleh kakaknya sendiri? Itu gila dan tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya… Merasa semakin gelap saja urusan cintanya…

"Haha, kau ini, sendiripun tak masalah, kan?" Jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Oh, bagimu sih gampang ya, ada Sasuke atau Naruto yang siap menjadi pasanganmu, atau bisa saja Gaara.. Kau akan memanfaatkan mereka bertiga ya?"

"Bisa jadi.."

"Bukan itu, maksudku, kau tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan pacaran, kau ini dokter cinta, masak kau sendiri menderita jones akut sih?" Ino mengerti betul dengan kehidupan asmara Sakura. Ia tahu jika Sakura tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan ekspresi perasaannya untuk laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa Sakura lakukan jika selama ini Sakura terlalu 'dikekang' Sasuke. Kisah Aomine Daiki dan Sakura dulu selalu Ino ingat…

"Aku belum menemukan yang cocok saja, Ino-chan.."

"Sasuke terlihat cocok denganmu, apa lagi dia itu sangat perhatian padamu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "kau gila apa, dia itu saudaraku. Ya bisa dikatakan jika dia itu kakakku. Enak saja kau ini…"

"Kau tak ada hubungan darah dengannya, margamu saja berbeda, jadi tak masalah Jidat…"

"Bagiku itu masalah, Ino-pig.. mengertilah, hidupku itu rumit, aku tidak mau menambahnya semakin rumit… Yang harus aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah focus belajar dan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan sampinganku. Aku ini mau sekolah di luar negeri, jadi aku harus berhenti bermain-main. Aku juga tak perlu memikirkan cinta. Apa lagi Sasuke…"

Ino bergumam dalam hati.. "Kau harusnya mengerti Sakura, Sasuke itu hanya melihatmu. Itulah menurut kami yang selalu melihat kebersamaan kalian berdua.."

.

.

.

 **Like a fool…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _I met a beautiful girl. She was bringing white roses on her hand….'_ Shizune-sensei membacakan text bahasa Inggris.

Suasana kelas terasa hening saat Shizune-sensei membacakan text berbahasa Inggris. Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama. Maklum saja, Shizune-sensei itu salah satu guru paling galak di sekolah setelah Anko-sensei si guru Matematika. Berharap nila bagus dari guru ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Colek Sakura Naruto, Ino, Kiba, dan Chouji.

Di anatara suasana yang diam dan penuh dengan keheningan itu, membuat Sakura serasa mati kutu. Duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian itu sangat tidak nyaman. Terasa sesak karena penuh dengan kecanggunggan. Takut sampai-sampai keluar keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Tidak bisa berfikir jernih untuk sekedar mencerna pelajaran hari ini. Yang ada di otaknya hanya berharap jika pelajaran cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera menjauh dari sisi Sasuke. Ia merasa belum siap menghadapi Sasuke meski kesepakatan itu sudah ya bisa dibilang disepakati.

 _Tet tet tet…_

"Semua berdiri…" Kata Temari.

Dan semua berdiri. "Arigatou gozaimasu.."

"Doumo minna-tachi, kalian boleh pulang.." Kata Shizune-sensei.

Syukurlah, ini yang sangat Sakura harapkan. Rasanya beban berat berada di dekt Sasuke langsung berkurang banyak. Mungkin memang hanya beberapa jam saja terhitung dari tadi pagi, tapi bagi Sakura itu sangat lama. Ia harus segera menjauh…\

Sakura mengemasi bukunya dengan cepat dan memasukannya asal ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia lantas bediri dan beranjak cepat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya semua tak sesuai rencana karena tangan Sasuke meraih tangannya. Sasuke mencegahnya pergi.

"Kita perlu bicara." Kata Sasuke… "Tetaplah di sini sampai kelas sepi!"

Mati sudah…

Sakura hanya mengangguk saat teman-temannya perpamitan pulang. Seperti Naruto yang merengek kesal karena Sasuke menyuruh pulang duluan tanpa Sakura, kenapa harus seperti itu padahal rumahnya dekat dengan apartemen Sakura…. Ino juga kesal karena Sakura tidak bisa menemaninya belanja baju. Atau Gaara yang terlihat mencoba mengerti karena ada Sasuke yang notabene lebih 'berhak' akan Sakura. Ingat, mereka kan bersaudara…

"Sa-sasuke-kun to Sakura-chan tidak pulang?" Tanya Hinata, siswi terakhir yang sudah bersiap pulang meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata saja menyempatkan diri bertanya meski dia duduk di bangku depan. Kurasa dia memang benar-benar memperhatikan Sasuke. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya…" Batin Sakura sedih.

"Kami akan pulang bersama, kau duluan saja!" Kata Sasuke dingin. Seperti mengusir? Itu menyakitkan.

Lagi-lagi berubah dingin.. Hinata semakin tak mengerti bagaimana cara menyikapi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sering berubah mood seperti ini. Rasanya tempo hari sudah membaik, tapi kembali dingin seperti ini lagi. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini? tak pernahkah walau sedikit memikirkan tentang segala perhatian darinya? Hinata meneteskan air mata sesaat setelah mengatakan sampai jumpa pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke melihatnya. Suara Hinata juga mewakili jika Hinata sedang menngis. Cukup! Sakura tidak tahan mengunci mulut di depan Sasuke. Rasa bersalahnya pada Hinata membuatnya harus berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Kau membuatnya menagis, Sasuke-kun. Kau keterlaluan. Padahal kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepadamu, tapi kau malah bersikap seperti ini." Kata Sakura.

"Jangan menyuruhku jika kau sendiri bersikap dingin padaku, kau bahkan mengacuhkanku!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura tidak membalas tatapan tajam itu… "Mengertilah keadaan kita sekarang, Sasuke… Hiks.. Ini sangat sulit untukku.. " Akhirnya air mata Sakura pecah juga. Yang tahu akan kejadian tempo hari hanya Sasuke, maka hanya dengan Sasuke, Sakura bisa menceritakan keluh kesahnya, kan?.. "Aku kesulitan tidur hanya karena memikirkanmu. Bagaimana aku harus bersikap di depanmu.. Bagaimana seharusnya aku bertindak, bertingkah laku… Aku bahkan berfikir untuk mati saja…"

Sasuke mengerti. Sakura tak pernah berfikir sampai sekeras ini semenjak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dan itu salah Sasuke membuat Sakura berfikir keras bahkan sampai membuat Sakura kesulitan tidur seperti ini.

Sasuke lantas menarik Sakura kedalam pelukkannya. Kali ini Sakura tidak menolaknya, tapi tidak juga membalas pelukkan darinya…

Tubuh Sakura terasa hangat. Sakura sungguh-sungguh berfikir keras karena kejadian tempo hari. Sasuke memang merasa sangat bersalah, tapi ia bisa apa, semua sudah terjadi… Dan gilanya, Sasuke tak berniat berhenti… Sakura terus saja memenuhi pikirannya. Ia TAk rela Sakura bersama orang lain. Ia menjauhkan Sakura dari laki-laki lain yang Mendekati Sakura. Melakukan banyak cara agar Sakura tetap di sisinya… Jika ini yang dibilang jatuh cinta, mungkin benar adanya. Ia memang jatuh cinta pada sosok Sakura. Saking cintanya membuat Sasuke tak mengerti.

SASUKE SANGAT MENCINTAI SAKURA!

Tapi rasa takutnya Sasuke sebesar rasa cintanya.. mungkin juga obsesinya..

Sasuke memang mencintai sakura, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya karena banyak hal. Mungkin takut jika Sakura akan menolak dirinya dan berubah sikap terhadapnya. Sasuke semakin mengubur pengakuan cintanya saat Sakura mengatakan jika mereka berdua itu bersaudara bahkan di saat mereka sudah melakukan hubungan terlarang itu.

Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala belakang Sakura. "jangan berfikir untuk mati karena masalah ini! kau terlalu muda untuk mati, Sakura! Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati!"

"Hiks.. hiks.. kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Sasuke-kun? Aku minta maaf soal ulang tahunmu. Tapi tak begini juga, kan? Kenapa kita tak bicara baik-baik seperti biasanya?"

Sasuke tak bisa seperti biasanya saat gelora perasaan cintanya pada Sakura semakin membuncah. Sakura itu lebih sulit dari soal matematika yang pernah ia kerjakan. Rumus atau formula apapun tak bisa dipakai untuk menyelesaikannya. Semua terlalu sulit untuk dilogika.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia lantas mengelap air mata Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa, sumua orang pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat untuk kita."

"Tak hanya itu, kita ini bersaudara, Sasuke-kun. Tak sepantasnya hal itu dilakukan oleh kita."

"Kau benar, tidak apa-apa karena kita tak sedarah. Tapi jika kau berfikir ini tidak benar, teruslah berpikir untuk menyalahkanku! Anggap saja aku yang selalu memaksamu!"

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lalu melepaskannya. Sakura menerima ciuman dari Sasuke.

"Aku merasa seperti orang yang tolol saja.." Kata Sakura lalu tersenyum pilu.

"Gomen, aku membodohimu sampai kau berfikir menjadi orang yang tolol seperti ini.."

Esok hari akan semakin panjang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apakah ketololan itu akan berlanjut? Sepertinya iya… Sakura rela menuruti Sasuke agar Sasuke menurutinya untuk menyenangkan hati Hinata. Kenapa Sakura repot-repot melakukannya? Mengertilah dan jangan menyalahkan Sakura! Semua itu karena Sakura merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Merasa berkhianat karena sudah bermain dengan Sasuke, orang yang Hinata cintai padahal Sakura tahu pasti jika Hinata meminta bantuannya untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke.

.

.

 **To be continue….**

.

.

.

 **Well, well, well… jadi intinya chapter ini tuh ya si Sakura dan Sasuke tetap begituan… Ya namanya juga suatu ketololan ya dimaklumi saja.. sungguh irony yak..**

 **Berharap happy ending? Kita liat saja nanti…**

 **Sampai jumpa di d next chapter ya… bye…**

 **Gomen for typo ne… XD**

 **.**

 **/**

 **Note: JANGAN LUPA BACA 'YOUNG', FF SSL yang lain ya.. arigatou…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak ada yang ingin disampein, edisi otak buel…. Soalnya baru sembuh ini mah… biasa mencium aspal… hahhaha ciuman mantap dan membekas..cieee…. Panas…**

 **Thanks untuk waktunya…**

 **.**

 **Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Maafkan semua kesalahanku ya... mari bersuci ria...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna-san…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok aim jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

…

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat semakin akrab. Ingat, berkat Sakura! Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menyenangkan hati Hinata, tentu saja dengan harapan Sasuke bisa menaruh hati pada Hinata. Sasuke menurutinya!

Sasuke memang cukup labil dengan mood yang berubah-ubah. Membuat Hinata merasa perasaannya ditarik ulur tidak jelas. Sasuke memang tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya dalam hal romantic pada Hinata. Sasuke hanya bersikap lebih mengakrabkan diri layaknya hubungan pertemanan dengan Hinata. Seperti biasa, Hinata menganggap hal itu sebagai perubahan positif terhadap dirinya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata cukup bahagia dengan seperti biasa bisa belajar bersama dengan Sasuke. Bahkan bisa duduk bersampingan saat les di bimbingan belajar swasta. Meski tidak sering, akhir-akhir ini ia bahkan beberapa kali makan bersama di kantin sekolah saat istirahat. Salahkah jika dirinya berharap lebih?

Memang tak salah. Hinata berhak memiliki perasaan seperti itu..

Hanya saja, andai kata Hinata tahu kebenarannya, mungkin akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari mengetahui cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semua rasa bahagianya akhir-akhir ini adalah rancangan Sakura dengan 'memaksa' Sasuke untuk melakukannya. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke sedang beracting ria.

Naruto mungkin akan berkesimpulan jika Sakura dan Sasuk hanya mempermainkan perasaan Hinata.

Bukankah itu sangat kejam?

Sakura tahu itu.. mungkin Sasuke juga memahaminya.. Tidak, Sasuke sudah berulang kali memperingatkan Sakura dalam hal ini. tapi Sakura ngeyel, bersikeras untuk tetap percaya jika suatu saat Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta dengan Hinata.

Bodoh dan tolol, Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Ya, Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya… Ingat, banyak pertimbangan.. Apalagi untuk saat ini, semua jadi semakin rumit…]

"Sasuke makan udon bersama Hinata. Berdua di Kantin, mereka bahkan sesekali berbicara dan tersenyum, ya walau banyak tersipu malunya dari Hinata sih… BTW, kau membuat deal apa dengan Sasuke sehingga bisa membuatnya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang makan bersama di Kantin dengan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum.."Deal? Aku tidak membuat kesepakatan apapun dengan Sasuke." Sakura melanjutkan acara makan ramennya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong…"

Bingo, Naruto memang Sahabat paling pengertian… "Aku menuruti semua permintaannya agar dia mau jalan dengan Hinata." Sakura tak berbohong untuk ini. tapi ia tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih rinci.

Dan untungnya Naruto cukup bodoh untuk tidak menanyakan hal lebih lanjut… "Ah souka, pantas saja Sasuke terlihat 'sangat berusaha'…. Bersabarlah Sakura, permintaan Sasuke itu di luar nalar.."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum.. Saran Naruto sangat mengena… "Kau benar, percayalah dengan kesabaranku, aku ini sangat sa-bar.." Sabar sangat, Sakura mengapresiasi kesabarannya yang luar biasa itu…

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

"Eh Sakura…"

"Hmm, nani?"

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menunjuk dengan supit ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membantu membersihkan pipi Hinata yang terkena kuah udon dengan tisu.

Sakura menoleh, melihat pemandangan slow motion romantic tak jauh dari tempat duduknya itu. Sakura memang tak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto itu. Tidak apa-apa? Bukankah pemandangan itu terlihat baik? Romantic? Ada kemajuan, kan?... Tidak apa-apa bagi dirinya menurut Naruto itu… perasaannya?

Hatinya, kah?

Sebentar..

Ini seperti waktu itu jika dipikirkan lebih jauh, lebih dalam lagi.. Sakura ingat ia pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini sbelumnya.. tiba-tiba sesak dadanya, tiba-tiba ingin menangis… ah, sepulang dari turnamen EoS, tepatnya di festival musim panas.. saat itu.. ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata seolah sedang…

Tidak-tidak… jika diingat terus, tuh kan… baru saja mencoba dialihkan, air mata Sakura sudah mengalir di sela pipinya…

"Sakura?" Panggil Naruto karena cukup penasaran Sakura malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto menyadarinya, menyadari air mata Sakura. Tapi Naruto belum berniat mengambil sikap.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Sakura reflex cepat kembali menyantap kuah ramen yang panas pedas itu. Semoga bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya dari Naruto yang bodoh tapi tingkat kepekaannya luar biasa. "Huwaaahhh, ini pedas sekali.." Kata Sakura.

"Pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak!"

Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.. Benar, Sakura tersedak dan mulai terbatuk-batuk..

Naruto dengan cepat mengambilkan air minum untuk Sakura. Sakura meminumnya…

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Hm, arigatou, Naruto-kun…"

"Doumo.."

Dari pojok Kantin, Sasuke dan Hinta mengamati Sakura yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang menyadari, sebenarnya hampir seisi kantin juga melihatnya meski cepat kembali untuk menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Tapi Sasuke masih terus saja mengamati Sakura yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan karena terbatuk-batuk. Kesalnya, kenapa juga Naruto harus menyentuh punggung Sakura untuk membantu meredakan batuknya Sakura? Apa Naruto tidak tahu jika dirinya sedang kesal?

" _Cih.."_ Batin Sasuke.

Hinatapun juga menyadarinya…

" _Aku tidak tahu keajaiban apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah sangat baik terhadapku… Mungkin memang usaha Sakura untuk membantuku selama ini sudah menemui titik terang… namun, sikap Sasuke-kun yang berubah-ubah tetap saja membuatku terluka… Aku memang egois untuk memiliki cinta Sasuke-kun.. Tapi aku tidak akan mudah menyerah meski sepertinya ada sosok lain yang Sasuke-kun sukai…"_ Batin memandang jauh sosok Sakura.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-senpai, arigatou sudah membantuku selama ini. Aku dan Ran bisa bersama… Ini bayarannya.." Kata Sinichi Kudou, siswa kelas XI.

"Selamat ya, aku turut , jangan mudah salah paham dengan gadis tsundere macam dia ya. Kasihan jika kau tiba-tiba menghilang seperti kemarin itu…" Sakura menerima amplop putih berisi uang itu.

"Menghilang dalam arti menjauh darinya kan ide darimu, senpai…"

"Iya ya..ahhaha… Yang terpenting masa sulitmu sudah terlalui..sekali lagi selamat ya…"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu…"

Setelah Sinichi pergi, Sakura mengambil buku notenya dan mencentang daftar Sinichi x Ran. Ship, sudah selesai misinya.

"Tinggal 1, 2,… hmm.2 pasangan lagi.. Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam 2 bulan lagi? Ini sudah 5 bulan berlalu, tapi rasanya masih jalan di tempat saja. Tidak ada kemajuan..Mumpung di sekolah aku cukup bebas dari Sasuke, sebaiknya aku segera bergegas, 4 bulan lagi aku lulusan. Aku harus cepat….Andai saja ada kejaiban…" Gumam Sakura.

"Haruno-san…" Panggil gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna sama dengan dirinya.

"Momoi-san.. Konichiwa…" Sapa Sakura. Ini target 5 bulan belum juga usai.. Kelas basket, XII E

Mereka berdua mengobrol di taman dekat gedung kelas XII…

"Haruno-san, kau ingat waktu kau memberiku seekor anjing seminggu yang lalu?" Tanya Momoi. Sakura memang membeli anjing lucu dan memberikannya pada Momoi… "Kau menyuruhku untuk memberikan anjing itu pada Tetsu-kun karena kau bilang Tetsu-kun menyukai anjing dan ternyata karena anjing pemberianmu itu membuat aku dan dia menjadi jauh lebih dekat… " Momoi terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hmm, benar kah?"

"Hai.. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama untuk merawat anjing itu.."

"Aku turut senang kalau begitu.. Lalu apa ada kemajuan lain?"

"Tetsu-kun mengajakku nonton pertandingan basket bersama di Tokyo Sport Center…"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai kencan.."

"Ah kau benar…. Senangnya… Intinya aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. aku yang jatuh cinta padanya sejak SMP tapi tak pernah berani mengutarakannya, kuharap ini langkah yang baik untuk kami.."

"Kau tahu, Momoi-san? Kuroko-san itu meski sering terlihat sendiri, tapi ia selalu mengamatimu loh. Dia akan senang kalau kau menyediakan waktu untuk bersamanya. Kurasa itu baik untuk kehidupan social tipe laki-laki penyediri macam Kuroko-san.."

Momoi kembali tersenyum. Mungkin yang awalnya ia fikir kehadirannya untuk Kuroko itu adalah gangguan, tapi rasanya ia ingin percaya kata-kata sang dokter cinta, Sakura. Ia mendapatkan feedback bagus setelah konsultasi dengan Sakura. Boleh saja kan ia berharap? Sepertinya kedepan akan lebih cerah, ia yakin itu… Sakura meyakinkannya…

" _Ini keajaiban.. Sungguh!.. Tak aku sangka jika hanya dengan anjing semua ini akan berlangsung jauh lebih mudah. Anjing itu memang terlihaat mirip dengan Kuroko sih._ _Matanya sama.._ _Hahaha, beruntungnya saat itu aku menemani Kiba menjemput Akamaru di pet shop dan bertemu anjing itu… Lain kali aku akan mentraktir Kiba-kun ramen… Jika Momoi x Kuroko selesai berarti tinggal satu pasangan lagi… Hinata x Sasuke._ _Apa aku bisa menyelesaikannya di tempo waktu yang singkat ini? haahh, kenapa semakin rumit saja hidupku ini?"_ Batin Sakura.

"Tadi sekilas bersemangat, sekarang kembali murung. Apa kau sedang labil, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan air mineral dingin.

Sakura meminumnya.. "Haiiisshh, aku itu sedang memikirkan banyak cara."

"Bagaimana? Tadi aku melihat Momoi dari kelas E terlihat bahagia…"

"Ya mungkin 1 bulan lagi mereka bisa jadian, setelah itu aku akan bebas sepertinya.."

"Sepertinya?"

"Iya begitulah, soalnya ada klien terakhir yang memintaku membantunya, tapi aku tidak memasukkannya sebagai bisnis sampingan.. Haha.."

"Oh, jadi jika kau berhasil ya syukur, tidak ya tidak masalah?"

"Hmm mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu…"

"Kau ini… Oh iya, aku yakin kau menyadari apa yang aku lakukan padamu akhir-akhir ini. itu terlalu mudah bagi seorang pakar cinta seperti dirimu, kan? Lagipula, aku tak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya…" Gaara mulai berbicara serius.

"Ya aku mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Gaara-kun… Kau memang cowok yang jujur sekali ya?...Aku sungguh menghargainya, aku merasa senang kau baik dan perhatian kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana aku?"

"Haiissh, belum juga mengutarakannya tapi sudah mendapatkan tolakkan.. Percayalah, tak apa bagiku, masih ada hari esok untuk tetap berharap…"

"berharap sakit loh… Aku sering mendengarkan keluh kesah orang yang sedang berharap dari klien-klienku.."

"Bukankah itu bumbu cinta?"

"Ish, ish… Kau ini, rupanya sudah tertular virus bahasa cinta ya? Dari kamusnya Naruto?"

"Bisa jadi…"

Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama… Sakura tahu bagaimana Gaara menaruh rasa terhadapnya. Kemampuan kepekaannya memang cukup baik untuk menilai Gaara. Jika ia salah, mungkin Gaara hanya bercanda dengannya, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Entayhlah, tapi ia memiliki jawaban pasti untuk kisah cintanya…. Jika ia tidak terjebak kisah rumit dengan Sasuke mungkin ia akan berusaha membuka hati untuk Gaara. Mana ada cewek yang tak luluh dengan segala kebaikkan dari seorang Gaara… Gaara itu lelaki idaman, salah satu lelaki yang membuat Sakura tertarik. Terlepas ketertarikan dalam hal romantic atau tidak, Sakura tidak begitu memahaminya.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di kost Sakura….**

"Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke..

Sakura hanya mengangguk lelah… Di sini mereka di kamar Sakura. Sakura memang sudah bersiap jika hal seperti ini akan ia alami lagi. Menyedihkan memang, tapi sangat rumit hanya untuk sekedar dijelaskan. Mengertilah, ketololan ini benar-benar sangat tolol sampai-sampai membuat tak mengerti. Sakura maupun Sasukepun… Benar atau salah.. Salah sudah pasti, hanya saja… Terlalu bodoh untuk memenangkan suatu yang benar…

"Bagaimana harimu dengan Hinata?"Tanya Sakura yang kini sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

Sasuke berhenti saat hendak memakai baju kemeja sekolahnya… "Bisa tidak, tidak membahas Hinata?"

"Aku hanya bertanya.."

"Tiap kali kita bersama, yang kau bahas hanya Hinata Hinata, dan Hinata."

Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya… "Tidak usah sewot! Kau sewotpun aku akan tetap menanyakannya… Itu sangat penting bagiku."

"Penting karena dia temanmu, lalu apa kau memikirkan perasaanku? Setidaknya bagaimana rasanya berbohong pada Hinata?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Benar juga kata-kata memang jahat. Tapi bagaimana? Semua sudah menjadi begitu rumit… "gomen, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, ini sangat penting untukku…"

Sasuke mengancingkan kancing kemeja sekolahnya… "Sikapmu yang setengah-setengah pada Hinata hanya akan semakin membuatnya terluka."

Setengah-setengah ya? Memang benar.. Ia tahu jika Sasuke tak memiliki perasaan cinta pada Hinata, tapi ia meminta Sasuke untuk mendekati Hinata dengan maksud menyenangkan hati Hinata. Padahal Sakura tahu sendiri bagaimana karakter dari seorang Sasuke. Sasuke itu sangat sulit jatuh cinta, apalagi untuk hal yang dipaksakan seperti ini. Mungkin awalnya ia menduga jika Sasuke memiliki rasa pada Hinata, nyatanya ia salah. Sasuke mengakuinya sendiri jika tak memiliki rasa pada Hinata… Jika setengah-setengah ini tidak benar, maka ia hanya membuat Hinata bermimpi untuk sebuah harapan palsu…

Sakura merasa keterlaluan…

"Aku percaya jika sering bersama maka cinta akan tumbuh.." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia ingin melempar pernyantaan itu pada Sakura. Bukankah ia dan Sakura juga sering bersama? Kenapa Sakura tidak berfikir jauh sampai kesitu? "Terserah kau saja."

Setelah Sasuke pulang, Sakura menangis sejadinya di kamarnya… Air mata yang mati-matian ia coba tahan akhirnya pecah.. Ia berakting baik di depan Sasuke untuk tidak menangis, setidaknya tidak menunjukkan muka sedihnya…

.

SAKURA'S POV

Aku tahu jika hal ini akan kembali terjadi… Aku tahu itu, Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki pelupa apalagi untuk hal-hal seperti ini yang sudah jelas menyangkut akan dirinya…

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Sasuke mengajakku pulang bersama… Aku sudah mati kutu dibuatnya… Aku tahu, ajakkannya pulang bersama pasti untuk menagih 'jatah'nya dariku…

Di dalam kereta aku duduk di antara dia dan Naruto… sebenarnya masih ada siswa lain di dalam kereta itu.. Ada Yuu-kun, Luffy-kun… Aku juga melihat Midorima-san dan Kuroko-san.. Aku mencoba bercanda dengan Yuu-kun dan Luffy-kun yang berdiri di depanku… Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutku… Ya walau tak sepenuhnya hilang karena mata Sasuke terlihat mengintimidasiku… sangat kelam dan menakutkan…

Sasuke tahu jika aku ketakutan karena dirinya.. Jika ia tahu, kenapa dia malah mengajakku pulang bersama?

Tidak.. Tidak bisa bercanda seperti sebelumnya….. Sadarlah, aku sudah meminta hal merepotkan dari Sasuke dan Sasuke meminta imbalannya…

.

Sesampainya di kostku, kami mengerjakan PR bersama. Sasuke sangat membantu untuk mengajari soal matematika… Aku benar-benar tegang saat terjebak berduaan dengan Sasuke… Aku mungkin terlihat tolol dengan menegak air putih banyak-banyak untuk menutupi rasa gugup dan takutku… Nyatanya Sasuke belum juga meminta haknya… Awalnya aku duga hanya aku saja yang berfikiran tidak-tidak jika Sasuke akan melakukannya lagi…. Kami hanya belajar bersama untuk waktu sekitar dua jam….

Lebih banyak diamnya….

Dan itu semakin membuatku gugup dan takut….

.

Aku tak harus menceritakan setelah acara belajar kami usai, kan?

Aku malas mengingatnya….

Dan ya… semua kembali terulang seperti sebulan yang lalu…..

Ini memalukan dan juga menjijikkan…

Kami-sama… dosa ini kembali terulang…..

Bodohnya, aku kini menangisi dosa yang sengaja aku lakukan… Aku ingin tertawa akan ketololanku sendiri…

Kira-kira jika Ibu, Ayah, atau Itachi-nii tahu bagaimana ya? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Bodoh, sudah pasti mereka akan kecewa dan tentunya marah besar mengingat Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat…. Jika Naruto tahu, apa dia akan memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka? Sepertinya aku bisa percaya pada Naruto, tapi sebaiknya ini menjadi rahasia aku dengan Sasuke saja…

Gaara….

Aku memegangi dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak… Entah dia bercanda atau tidak, tapi kurasa perasaannya padaku tulus… Dia laki-laki yang baik, kuharap dia menemuka cewek yang baik pula… Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada mengharapkan cewek kotor seperti diriku ini…

 _Beep… beep… bee…. Bunyi pesan masuk…_

Aku membacanya.. dari Hinata?

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

.

" _Sakura-chan, sepertinya ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat baik… Tadi aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sasuke. Kami bahkan satu kelompok dalam tugas biologi… Terima kasih untuk memberikan tempatmu padaku.. Gomen, aku membuatmu tak satu kelompok dengan Sasuke… Kau sudah banyak membantuku… Meski sepertinya masih panjang, tapi aku tak banyak melihat wajah bosan Sasuke saat bersamaku… Arigatou na Sakura-chan…"_ bunyi pesan Hinata.

"Kenapa aku merasa sedih ya? Harusnya aku senang kan? Aku bisa membantu Hinata… Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mendorong Sasuke agar bersama Hinata. Tapi saat mereka bersama, aku tiba-tiba menjadi sedih sendiri… Apa yang terjadi denganku? Perasaan ini mulai kapan aku rasakan?... Aku… Sasuke… Tidak, tidak…. Mana mungkin aku cemburu. Hahahaha…." Kata Sakura… Suara terdengar pilu. Ia memahami benar dalam hatinya.. Bibirnya mungkin menolak.. Tapi ia tahu bagaimana arah hatinya berjalan… Ia memandang bintang di langit lewat jendela kamarnya. Bintang tak begitu terlihat karena kalah dengan lampu-lampu kota…. "Baka…" Lanjutnya pelan.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berganti, musimpun mengikutinya… Memasuki musim dingin dimana akhir tahun tiba. Semua orang terutama muda mudi sibuk menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Berlaku pula untuk para siswa dan siswi KIHS…

Sasuke sudah pasti bersama Hinata. Mereka berada di taman kota yang memang saat itu sedang ada acara semacam festival tahunan musim dingin khusus tahun baru. Suasana taman kota sangat ramai, indah dipenuhi berbagai macam balon hias.

Sakura dan teman yang lain juga berada di taman kota tengah kota Tokyo itu. Mereka semua menyebar memnuhi seluruh penjuru taman… Sakura pergi bersama Naruto. Di taman ia bertemu dengan Gaara.. Ada teman lain juga, seperti Yuu dan Shinoa, Mikasa dan Eren, atau pasangan baru Kuroko dan Momoi… Sakura boleh berbangga atas pencapaiannya itu… Diujung sana, terlihat Ino sedang berduaan dengan Sai..

"Semua orang sedang jatuh cinta… Jadi iri.." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau carilah pacar…" Kata Sakura. Yang disetujui Gaara.

"Bukankah sekarang ini kita sedang berkencan, Sakura?" Kata Naruto.

Gaara menyaut.."Sakura itu sedang berkencan denganku!"

"Enak saja, aku yang mengajaknya keluar! Aku juga menjemputnya di rumah…" Naruto membela.

"Bukankah kau hanya sebagai tukang antarnya Sakura? Sakura itu datang untukk menemuiku disini!" Gaara semakin menjadi.

"Haaiiishhh, kalian ini… Aku itu sedang berkencan dengan kalian berdua… Nikmati saja!"

Mereka tertawa bersama…. Bercanda memang mengasikkaan. Apalagi di saat seperti ini.. Mungkin bagi Naruto dan Gaara tak sepenuhnya seperti itu… Tak harus memaksa, kan?

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sakura dkk bisa berjumpa dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mungkin hal itu tidak apa-apa, tapi Hinata secara pribadi meminta waktu lebih lama dengan Sasuke setidaknya sampai jam 00.00 lebih… Hinata ingin menghabiskan akhir tahun dengan Sasuke… Sakura menyanggupinya dan memilih untuk menjauh dari pasangan bahkan membekap mulut Naruto yang hampir saja berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke.

Dari sinilah, di sisi lain dari lapangan luas taman kota Tokyo ia bisa mengamati pasangan Sasuke dan Hinata. .. Seluruh pengunjung berkumpul untuk menikmati pergantian tahun…

Semua berteriak menghitung….

11.59.55

11.59.56

11.59.57

11.59.58

11.59.59

00.00.00

DUUUUAAARRRRRRRRR DUUUUARRRRRR

Kembang api saling bergantian menghiasi langit pergantian tahun… merah kuning, hijau layaknya pelangi malam nan indah… bunyi bising tak begitu berarti… hanya harapan baru dan kebaikkan yang dipanjatkan…..

"Kuharap tahun ini semua masalahku selesai.. Semua yang aku impikan tercapai.. Aminnn…" Doa Sakura sesekali ia melirik ke arah pasangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Rupanya Hinata merangkul lengan kiri Sasuke. Ah, bukankah pasangan itu terlihat romantic?

Terlihat memegang begitu eratnya… Bahkan Sakura bisa melihat samar-samar saat Hinata mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke…

Kecupan singkat?

Hinata?

Hinata melakukannya?

Sakura hanya melebarkan bola matanya karena kaget.. yapp, dia menangis seperti ini lagi… baka!

Merasa tidak sanggup melihatnya, Sakura memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Berlari cepat menyusuri padatnya pengunjung.. Berlari mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menangis… Ia harus segera pergi…

"Hinata?" Kata Sasuke.

"Gomen, a-ada salju di pipimu…" Kata Hinata… " _Astaga, apa yang aku fikirkan? Hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali… Tinggal beberapa centi lagi… Malu sekali aku… Orang lain pasti meliha_ _t_ _n_ _y_ _a sebagai ciuman..."_ Batin hinata. Ia merona karena malu sendiri..

Setelah acara usai, Naruto dan Gaara sibuk mencari Sakura yang entah pergi kemana. Mereka berdua tidak sadar kapan Sakura pergi karena seingat mereka, Sakura masih berteriak menghitung detik menuju pergantian tahun baru…Dalam upaya pencarian Sakura, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang berniat pulang. Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi, hal itu membuat Sasuke seketika panic dan mencari Sakura. Hinata merasa mencolos karena Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa…

"WOOY SASUKEE…" Teriak Naruto karena Sasuke pergi begitu saja… "Haiiishh, anak itu benar-benar… Gomen ne Hinata, Sasuke memang selalu seperti itu jika menyangkut Sakura…"

Hinata menggeleng.. "Me-mereka kan memang bersaudara, wajar saja jika Sasuke-kun se-seperti itu.." Dalam hati Hinata ingin menangis.

Gaara mencoba menghubungi Sakura… Sakura mengangkat teleponnya dan mengatakan jika ia sudah pulang karena merasa perutnya kurang nyaman. Sakura bahkan bisa tertawa badai saat mengatakannya…

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia terkena diare." Jawab Gaara. Naruto sweetdrop.

"Bocah itu.. Haaahhh… Baiklah, kita pulang saja… Gaara, kau kan searah dengan Hinata, aku bisa menitipkannya padamu, kan?" Kata Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk.. "Ya, aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang…"

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, kan pulang dengan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh?... Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa…."

.

.

 **Like a Fool….**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?Ke-kenapa di sini?" Sakura sedang duduk di bangku taman dan memegang segelas plastik teh hangat.

"Terkena diare?"Sasuke mendapatkan sms dari Naruto.

Sakura meringis karena ketahuan bohong… "Perutku memang sedang kurang nyaman tadi, tapi aku juga memang sedang ingin sendiri… Dimana Hinata?"

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura… "Gaara mengantarkannya pulang."

"Kenapa kau tak mengantarkannya? Dasar bodoh.."

"Aku melihatmu berlari sambil menangis."

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke sepertinya memang mengawasinya sedari awal. "Aku tadi sakit perut."

"Uso!"

"Uso jaa nai.."

"Berhentilah berbohong, Sakura!"

"berhentilah bertanya, maka aku akan berhenti berbohong!"

Sakura justru menyodorkan teh hangatnya pada Sasuke dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk meminumnya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Sakura memang sangat keras kepala. Daripada berdebat lebih baik ia minum teh hangat saja. Ia memang sudah haus karena berlari mencari Sakura.

Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura lalu menarik sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat hangat. Itu yang mereka berdua rasakan. Berkomunikasi tanpa lisan ini memang masing-masing tak meyakini maksud artinya. Tapi berharap jika hati bisa memahaminya…

.

.

.

 **To be continue…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf banyak typo..edisi males baca ulang. Wkwkwkwk..**

 **Note: Kuroko, Momoi, dan Midorima dari Kurobasu, Ran dan Sinichi Kudou dari detective Connan**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di the next chapter ya… gomen sedikit, lagi focus ke FF YOUNG jg soalnya… hahahha… Mungkin bentar lagi tamat..beberapa chapter lagi…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya.. Iya, FF ini juga membuatku merasa jika aku harus menciptakan adegan cerita dimana pembaca bisa ikut di dalamnya. Jujur saja, FF ini sangat susah. Jauh beda dengan membuat kisah komedi romantis... Genre mellow romance kek gini itu biasanya 'cukup membosankan' bagi mereka yang tidak menyukai kata-kata puitis yang bertele-tele...**

 **Tapi ya, aku hanya menyukai menulis. Mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua FF yang aku buat... Dibaca ya syukur, kagak ya kagak apa-apa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ingin membuat para readers jadi baper... #plaaakkkk**

 **XD XD XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok aim jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **.**

…

.

.

 **Lorong Kelas...**

Hinata berjalan agak cepat menuju kelasnya. Bergadang semalaman karena mengerjakan tugas matematika membuatnya bangun kesiangan. Ini seperti bukan dirinya saja. Biasanya ia akan bangun tepat waktu meski jam tidurnya berkurang. Mungkin faktor lelah fisik cukup mempengaruhinya. Tuntutan keluarga Hyuga untuk menjadi baik dalam akedemisi membuatnya harus ekstra belajar lebih keras dibandingkan yang lain.

" _Sudah bel masuk.. Aku harus segera berganti pakaian..."_ Gumamnya.

Karena sedang tidak fokus, ia tak sadar jika ia menginjak kulit pisang yang tergeletak di lantai lorong depan kelas. Kulit pisang itu membuatnya hilang keseimbangan sehingga iapun limbung ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh. Beruntung ada tangan kokoh yang menopangnya. Nyeri pantatpun urung menghampirinya...

Hinata yang kaget akan apa yang ia alami, ia hanya mencoba bangun dari posisi setengah jatuhnya dan segera mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada pemilik tangan kokoh yang menolongnya dari jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Si rambut durian terlihat khawatir.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Bagaimanapun jika tak ada Naruto, jatuh seperti itu pasti sangat menyakitkan... "Ha-hai, a-aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Syukurlah.. Hampir saja.." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membntu Hinata berdiri. Hinata meraih tangan Naruto. Ia merasakan ada kehangatan di tangan kekar Naruto. Hangat dan erat... Ini pertama kalinya ia berpegngan tangan dengan Naruto secara erat.

"A-rigatou, Naruto-kun.."

"Saama-sama..." Naruto mengambil kulit pisang itu dan membuangnya ke tempt sampah di dekatnya... "Anak-anak selalu saja membuang sampah sembarangan. Bak sampah saja ada di mana-mana..."

"Kenapa kau yang ha-harus membuangnya, Naruto-kun?"

"Akan bahaya jika ada korban lain nantinya..."

"Hmm.. Se-seperti itu..." Hinata tidak begitu pandai bersosialisasi. Ia sering kehabisan kata-kata.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.. Ia paham betul bagaimana sosok Hinata itu... "Tumben sekali kau berangkat siangan?"

"Aku telat bangun karena se-semalam lembur tugas. A-aku juga lupa menyalahkan alarm..."

"Hee.. seorang Hinata bisa seperti itu juga rupanya.."

"A-aku ju-juga manusia, Naruto-kun.." Hinata tersenyum manis. Senyuman itu terlalu manis untuk Naruto. Pantas saja hampir semua cowok berniat menjadikannya istri idaman. Baik, ramah, anggun, dan cantik... "Naruto-kun sendiri, ke-kenapa berangkat siang? Bukannya akhir-akhir ini, ka-kau su-sudah sering berangkat pa-pagi?"

"Ah, itu.. Sakura tidak mengajakku berangkat bersama. Dia piket hari ini. Jadi tidak ada yang mencerewetiku. Beruntung juga ibuku sedang di rumah kakek, jam tidurku jadi semakin panjang..." Cengir Naruto.

"Sa-sakura itu te-teman yang baik ya..." Hinata tahu itu, Sakura adalah sosok teman yang sangat baik. Teman yang selalu membuat bahagia orang lain. Buktinya Sakura memiliki teman yang sangat banyak.

"Ya seperti itulah dia. Meski dia cerewet, suka seenaknya saja, egois, suka marah-marah, tapi ia akan jadi orang pertama yang berkata iya saat ada yang meminta bantuan darinya. Dia bahkan mengorbankan banyak hal untuk orang lain..." Naruto tahu bagaimana Sakura mengesampingkan perasaannya demi orang lain. "Dia bahkan pernah mencuri buku PR Sasuke karena aku memintanya."

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata tak percaya. Naruto terlihat sangat tulus membicarakan sosok Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.. "Habis itu kami kena semprot Sasuke. Tapi aku yang paling banyak kena semprot.. Hahaha, salahku juga sih..."

Hinata berjalan menundukkan kepalanya. Mengamati langkah kakinya di atas lantai keramik berwarna abu-abu itu... Sakura terlihat sangat istimewa bagi semua orang. Terutama Sasuke dan Naruto... "Na-Naruto-kun, me-menyukai Sakura ya?"

Naruto berhenti melangkah... Ia menarik lengan Hinata dengan cukup cepat... "Jika kau berjalan menunduk seperti itu, kau akan menabrak orang!"

Hinata cepat membenarkan pandangannya. Benar juga, ia tak sadar jika di depannya banyak segerombolan siswa yang akan masuk ke dalam lab. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, rupanya lab komputer.. "Ma-maaf, terima ka-kasih sudah me-menolongku..."

"Ayo! Jam olahraga akan segera dimulai!"

Mereka berjalan lebih cepat dan berpisah di ujung kelas XI, mereka menuju ruang ganti masing-masing. Sebelum berpisah, Hinata mengajak makan ramen bersama lain kali untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Naruto karena sudah dua kali ditolong Naruto pagi ini.

" _Dia laki-laki yang baik dan unik. Sifat dan sikapnya membuat teduh... Tapi, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ruang ganti, jam yang sama...**

SAKURA'S POV

Kepalaku sakit sekali.. aku bahkan sering mual-mual. Makanan yang aku makan sering aku muntahkan kembali. Kenapa rasa makanan jadi mengerikan seperti itu? Aku membenci makanan amis.. baru baunya saja sudah tidak tahan...

Ah, badanku juga berat.. Apa karena banyak mengerjakan tugas aku menjadi seperti ini? Benar juga, aku beberapa kali telat makan. Aku pernah mengalaminya waktu SMP dulu. Aku bahkan sempat dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa waktu. Dokter bilang aku kena tifus dan maag... Apa aku juga terkena anemia? Buat berdiri terasa berat dan pandanganku terasa buram...

Aku malas... malas melakukan apa-apa.. aku ingin tiduran..

Namun...

Aku memaksakan untuk berangkat sekolah... memasuki akhir semester dua ini, aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi... Ibu akan memarahiku jika aku bersantai-santai. Apa lagi Itachi-nii. Ah, dia bahkan akan stalking diriku untuk membuatku fokus belajar. Ancamannya itu tidak main-main. Dia pernah melakukannya waktu aku SMP. Dia bahkan tahu aku ngapain saja seharian ini... Untung Sasuke menghalangi niatnya itu. Sasuke bilang, dia sendiri yang akan memastikan aku mendapatkan nilai baik... Jika Itachi-nii sampai stalking diriku, bisa gawat. Apa yang aku lakukan dengan Sasuke pasti akan ketahuan olehnya... Tapi dengan Sasuke berbicara seperti itu, itu juga tidak menjamin keselamatanku. Sasuke akan jauh lebih leluasa... Ini mah keluar dari kandang singa, masuk ke mulut buaya...

Waktu, cepatlah berlalu, cepatlah ujian akhir. Hanya dengan itu aku bisa meloloskan diri dari Sasuke. Saat kuliah, kami akan beda kampus. Dan itu dipastikan akan jauh. Sasuke akan jarang menemuiku. Itu dapat mengurangi permainan tolol ini. Bahkan mungkin, dia akan menemukan cintanya, mungkin Hinata, dan segera melupakanku... Me-melupakanku ya? Apa itu yang aku inginkan?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku...

Aku menyadari perasaanku padanya..

Aku... mencintainya...

Ini sangat menyesakkan...

.

Apapun itu.. aku sudah memutuskan... memutuskan hal yang menurutku tepat.. aku tidak akan meminta saran pada orang lain akan keputusanku...

Bagaimanapun, perasaanku padanya tidak boleh berkembang. Ini tidak wajar untuk dilakukan oleh dua orang saudara. Bagiku, keluarga Uchiha adalah segalanya... Keluarga ini adalah rumahku untuk pulang. Jika aku membuat kecewa keluarga ini dengan kelakuan burukku dengan Sasuke, kemana lagi nanti aku harus pulang?

Sebatang kara itu sangat menyedihkan... Saat aku mendapatkan kembali kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga Uchiha, saat itu pula aku bertekad untuk bekerja lebih keras untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku memang tidak pandai seperti Itachi-nii maupun Sasuke, tapi aku akan berjuang dengan kemampuanku yang lain. Ayah maupun ibu memang tak menuntut apa-apa dariku, tidak menyuruhku menjadi A, B, maupun C, tapi itu murni keinginanku sendiri untuk membalas budi keluarga ini. Aku.. aku memiliki hutang yang tak akan pernah bisa aku bayar pada keluarga ini... Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kasih sayang tulus dari keluarga ini?... Keluarga ini sangat mempercayaiku... Menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka.. Merawatku yang sebatang kara..

Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bahagia dengan keluarga ini, maka aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya meski aku harus membunuh perasaanku sendiri...

Kenapa aku sampai sejauh ini? Mengertilah, aku ini hanya menumpang di keluarga Uchiha... Aku tak boleh seenaknya saja menuntut hak-hakku tanpa membandingkan dengan kewajiban yang harus aku lakukan... Aku hanya mencoba tahu diri.. Siapa aku ini...

Rupanya tekadku mendapat banyak ujian... Tak semudah yang aku bayangkan...

Seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba mengelak... Nyatanya perasaanku justru tumbuh semakin besar.. Saat Sasuke bersamaku, aku merasa takut. Sangat takut ketika ia menguasai seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Aku ingin berteriak jangan. Jangan lakukan! Lidahku kelu, bibirku membungkam... Namun ketika dia tidak bersamaku untuk beberapa hari, aku merasa ada yang kurang.. ada yang hampa di sini.. di dada ini... Rasanya dingin.. Aku ingin melihatnya meski sebentar... aku rasa aku merindukannya...

.

.

Aku bodoh.. aku tolol.. berusaha mati-matian melawan perasaan ini, nyatanya sampai sekarng aku tak bisa menghapusnya... Sasuke masuk terlalu dalam dalam hidupku.. Dia sudah menguasai segalanya... Masuk dengan paksaan, kasar, dan keji. Aku yang tak siap mengantisipasinya hanya bisa pasrah, pasrah, dan pasrah ketika ia mengambil segalanya dalam hidupku.. Kupikir aku tidak akan tahan, kupikir aku akan menjadi bonekanya... Namun janji itu, janjiku pada Hinata menempati urutan sendiri di otakku. Janji yang berusaha kutepati..

Harus?

Jika Hinata tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan Sasuke selama ini, apa reaksinya? Apa dia akan membenciku?

Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf padanya, aku seperti penghianat yang bertopeng malaikat. Nyatanya, aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tolol... dimainkan oleh perasaanku sendiri... Harusnya aku tak bermain dengan cinta... Ah lagi, aku teringat kata Naruto...

Aku ingin cepat lulus dan semua akan berakhir...

Melarikan diri? Bersikap layaknya seorang pengecut?... Aku tak akan protes akan julukkan itu..

Tunggu... setidaknya aku berusaha menyelesaikan kerjaan sampinganku yang terakhir ini..

Hinta x Sasuke...

Aku tersenyum, tapi dadaku terasa sesak... Are.. kenapa aku menangis? Air mata ini jatuh kembali...

.

.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Ino yang sedang berganti pakaian olah raga. Sakura terkaget, Ino menyadarinya? Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan cepat lalu menggeleng pelan. "Wajahmu pucat sekali, Sakura... Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau menjadi kurang sehat. Apa hidup sendirian di apartemen membuatmu kesulitan menjaga diri? Pola makanmu pasti terganggu... Jika seperti itu, kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu sampai sejauh itu, Sakura? Lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah Sasuke saja..." Ino mulai menasehati.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur saja. Tugas semester akhir sangat banyak, aku lembur sampai tengah malam. Kadang juga sampai pagi... Minggu besok, aku akan tidur full seharian. Hehehe.." Sakura memaksa untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya ini khawatir. Apalagi tanya yang macam-macam soal kenapa ia menangis. Sahabatnya ini sangat kepo, ia pasti akan melayangkan seribu pertanyaan.

Ino memasukkan seragam sekolahnya ke dalam loker... Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk di bangku panjang di dekatnya. Lelu menyentuh pelan kening sakura... "Panas sekali. Kau demam Sakura! Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS!"

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari jidatnya dengan pelan... "Aku tidak apa-apa Ino, aku masih bisa mengikuti olahraga."

"Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana?"

"Kan ada kau, kau pasti akan dengan senang hati mengantarkanku ke UKS kan kalau aku pingsan? Hahhaha..."

"Huh, masih bisa tertawa rupanya.. Baiklah, tapi kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu ya.."

"Iya, dasar cerewet..."

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Setelah melakukan pemanasan, mereka membentuk kelompok dengan dua orang anggota. Kelompoknya harus cowok-cewek karena ini adalah permainan bola tangan. Tim akan terlihat sama-sama kuat jika di bandingkan cewek-cewek vs cowok-cowok. Setiap kelompok harus menyingkirkan kelompok lain dengan cara menimpukkan bola ke kelompok lain itu untuk menjadi pemenang.

"Kenapa harus bola tangan lagi?"Gumam Sakura malas...

Sakura mendapatkan kelompok dengan Sasuke. Sungguh, dari semua undian yang pernah ia ikuti, kenpa nama Sasuke yang selalu ia dapatkan? Bukankah ia berusaha untuk menghindarinya? Kenapa justru Sasuke mendekat dengan mudahnya?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura memberikan nomor undiannya pada Hinata. Dan ya, iapun menggantikan nomor yang dipegang Hinata. Rupanya ia sekelompok dengan si berisik Lee. Kebetulan sekali, jika bermain bola tangan ia pasti berpasangan dengan Lee. Ya walau karena hasil tukar-menukar dengan Hinata.. Kenapa Hinata selalu dapat undian dengan Lee?.. Tidak masalah, ia juga perlu membuat banyak kenangan dengan siswa lain...

"Ganbatte, sakura-chan.." Kata Lee... Mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Ternyata tangan Sakura sangat halus. Itu kesan pertama Lee saat pertama kali memegang tangan Sakura.

"Hai. Lee-kun..."

Sebenarnya Lee menyadari jika tangan Sakura terasa hangat, lebih tepatnya cukup panas. Ia menduga jika Sakura sedang sakit. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat memucat.. Tapi ketika ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya, ia jadi ingin bergembira bersama Sakura...

Sasuke mengamati pasangan tim Sakura dan Lee. Ia mencengkramkan tangannya dengan kencang dan cukup membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan..

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ittai.."

Sasuke menyadarinya.. "Gomen, hinata." Katanya datar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengangguk dan mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Sasuke seperti itu. Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada arah barisan paling kanan. Arah dimana Sakura dan Lee sedang tertawa renyah... _"Aku tidak akan menyerah, sasuke-kun..."_ Batinnya.

Permainan dimulai.. Pasangan Gaara-karin terlihat sedang berebut dengan pasangan Shika-Tema. Dengan gerakan lincah, Gaara berhasil menimpuk Shikamaru. Shika-Tema out. Temari kesal akut karena Shikamaru dapat dengan mudahnya kalah dari Gaara. Shikamaru bilang, ia capek dan ingin segera tidur.. Ckckck, poor Temari.

Bola liar dikuasai oleh pasangan Sai-Ino. Sakura menahan tawa melihat wajah Ino yang memerah, maklum saja, seisi kelas sudah tahu jika mereka berpacaran, sudah begitu mereka juga setim, suwit suwit centil jika mereka berjodoh bertebaran sejak pembagian tim... Sai membawa bola dan berhasil mengeluarkan pasangan Chouji-Misa, Kiba-Rie... Pasangan Sai-Ino cukup kuat, ino bahkan berhasil menimpuk Shino-dan Shion sebelum akhirnya mereka dikalahkan oleh pasangan Neji-tenten.. Neji-tenten juga cukup kuat dengan mengalahkan 3 tim lain walau mereka juga berhasil dikalahkan pasangan Sasuke-Hinata...

" _Sasuke memegang tanganku dengan sangat erat.. Ini membuatku sangat bahgia... Aku ingin waktu berhenti seperti ini selamanya..."_ Batin Hinata. Ya, ia sangat senang... Ini yang selalu ia impikan. Bersama dengan sasuke untuk waktu yang sangat lama...

Permainan terus berlanjut.. Menyisakan Lee-Sakura, Sasuke-Hinata, Naruto-Tayuya, dan Gaara-Karin...

"AYO SAKURA-LEEEEEEE... KALAHKAN MEREKA SEMUA!" Ino menyemangati dari pinggir lapangan.

Semua memiliki jagoannya masing-masing. Walau hanya sekedar permainan, tapi tetap harus serius. Lee dan Naruto mungkin untuk hepi-hepi dan ketenaran semata, tapi Sasuke dan Gaara adalah rival dalam segala hal. Nilai dan tentunya sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Sakura. Dan mereka cukup paham bagaimana mereka memendam perasaan masing-masing tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain termasuk Sakura sekalipun.

Perebutan bola semakin memanas ketika usaha menimpuk banyak yang gagal, tak mengenai sasaran. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit tapi semua masih bertahan. Semua masih bisa menghindari timpukkan bola.

"Sasuke.. Aku tak berniat kalah darimu!" Kata Naruto yang hampir saja terkena timpukkan bola dari Sasuke.. Untung saja ia bisa menangkap bola itu, itu artinya timpukkan dianggap gagal... "Tayuya, ikkuso..."

Sakura dan Lee memiliki strategi bagus. Sakura meminta Lee untuk tidak begitu mengimbangi permainan antara Sasuke-Hinata dan Naruto-Tayuya. Sakura lebih memilih menunggu sampai salah satu di antara tim itu gugur. Sepertinya akan menghemat energi. Lee menyetujuinya. Sepertinya, Gaara-Karin juga memanfaatkan moment pertarungan sengit anatara dua sahabat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling timpuk dan saling menerima bola dengan baik. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Meski tim Sakura dan tim Gaara memilih tidak 'mengganggu' pertarungan tim Sasuke dan tim Naruto, tapi mereka juga ikut bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti irama bola, bisa saja tiba-tiba tim Sasuke maupun tim naruto mengincar mereka. Namun saat mereka bergerak cepat, terlebih tatapan Sasuke yang seperti mengincar Karin, Gaara agak cepat menarik Karin agar tak terkena timpukkan bola. Hal itu justru membuat fatal karena tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, ada Sakura dan Lee yang juga bersiap menghindar. Maklum saja, tatapan incaran Sasuke juga searah dengan mereka. Ketika mereka bergerak cepat, tak sengaja dua tim itu saling betabrakkan yang mengakibatkan Karin cidera karena bersenggolan dengan Lee. Pertandingan dihentikkan sementara, Lee yang merasa bersalah telah membuat kaki Karin terkilir langsung membawanya ke UKS untuk mendapatkan pengobatan. Sementara itu, Karin meminta Sakura menggantikannya bermain dengan Gaara. Rupanya Karin enggan kalah, dari Tayuya tentunya. Maklum, Tayuya adalah saingannya merebutkan Kim Woo Bin-oppa. Ya, maniak Drakor, sama dengannya dan Tenten.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan, sakura?" Gaara memeriksa kening Sakura karena penasaran melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah... "Panas sekali, kau demam, kah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah. Itu karena keringatku..."

"Ini keringat dingin, Sakura! Kau perlu ke UKS!"

"Gaara.. Sebentar saja. Aku ingin bermain.. sebentar saja... hanya sebentar.."Mata Sakura menyiratkan keinginan yang menggebu...

Gaara menghela nafas panjang... "Baiklah.. ayo kita cepat sudahi permainan ini dan mengirimmu ke UKS!" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menyambutnya dengan senang.. "Hai.."

Dari sisi seberang, Sasuke semakin kesal. Setelah terlepas dari Lee, kenapa Sakura justru bersama orang yang ingin segera ia kalahkan? Dan itu.. Kenapa Sakura bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu? Bahkan saling bergandengan tangan dengan sangat erat... Apa-apan mereka itu? Beraninya melakukan hal seperti itu di depan matanya... Pegangan sih pegangan.. gandengan tangan boleh saja, dalam permainan ini.. Tapi itu Sakura.. Itu miliknya... Kenapa tersenyum begitu menghayati? Bagai dua pasangan? Kenapa seperti itu? Kenapa harus dengan Sakura? Kenapa beda saat tadi bersama Karin... Aree.. rasanya semakin panas saja... Gaara harus kalah!

"Ayo Hinata, segera kita selesaikan! Aku sudah lelah!" Kata Sasuke. Ia menarik cukup kasar tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu, saat ini Sasuke tidak dalam mood yang baik. Tidak apa-apa, ia bisa bersama Sasuke saja sudah membuat bahagia.

Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke ssaat mengajak Hinata kembali ke lapangan. Ia melihat tautan tangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sangat erat.. erat sekali.. seperti tidak ingin lepas.. Bukankah itu baik? Sasuke mau menggandeng Hinata.. Hinata pasti menyukainya.. Kemajuan?... Berlari kesana, mereka masih bergandengan.. kemari.. mereka juga masih bergandengan.. Hinata bahkan mengeratkan tautan tangannya... hinata yang awalnya kikuk menjadi lebih rileks.. dia bahkan tersenyum karenanya. Menikmati setiap moment mereka berdua...

Sungguh, ini kembali muncul.. rasa yang terus saja menyeruak dari dalam dadanya... terasa sesak dan memaksa untuk keluar. Lagi-lagi seperti ini... perasaan tak rela itu memenangkan hatinya yang mencoba memeranginya. Sakura tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Gaara lebih erat. Tangannya yang hangat karena demam menjadi gemetaran. Hal itu membuat Gaara cukup khawatir. Ia menghentikan langkah untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Saat itu ia sadar jika Sakura sedang menangis.. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apa yang membuat Sakura menangis? Demam? Sakit kepala?

Pandangan Sakura mulai memburam.. kabur dan gelap.. Sakura pingsan...

Beruntung Gaara dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Pingsannya Sakura membuat heboh. Semua siswa mendekat termasuk sensei..

"SAKURA?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ya Tuhan..."

"SAKURA PINGSAN!"

"Hoi Sakura.. Sakura..." Gaara mencoba membangunkannya...

Ketika Gaara mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan berniat untuk membawanya ke UKS, Sasuke langsung menyerobotnya begitu saja. Tak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu mengingat mereka berdua sangat dekat. Ya, mereka adalah saudara. Wajar kan jika Sasuke terlihat begitu khawatir? Wajar juga kan jika Sasuke jauh lebih 'berhak' dibandingkan yang lain...?

Gaara hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan. Naruto tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu betul jika Sasuke itu overprotective pada Sakura. Sementara Hinata hanya mematung, sesaat setelah Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangannya begitu saja setelah mendengar Sakura pingsan. Ia mengamati telapak tangannya, bekas genggaman tangan Sasuke..

" _Tadi sangat erat, kan? Lalu kenapa dengan mudahnya pergi? Terlepas... meninggalkan sisa yang dingin..."_ Batin Hinata.

Priiit priiit...

"Minna, karena Sasuke sudah mengurusi Sakura, jam istirahat juga masih lama. Kita lanjutkan dulu permainannya. Setelah itu kalian bolah menjenguk Sakura..." Kata sensei...

"Hai..."

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Naruto-Tayuya vs Gaara-Hinata.

.

.

.

 **UKS...**

Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura ala bridal style itu tiba di UKS. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memperlihatkan sisi lain darinya di depan umum. Membuat Lee dan Karin terkaget-kaget.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di kasur UKS. Karin membantu melepaskan sepatu Sakura... Lee mencoba mencari minyak angin..

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa tubuhnya panas sekali?" Karin mengolesi kaki Sakura dengan minyak angin. Ia juga memijat-mijat kaki Sakura.

"Tadi waktu dia setim denganku, aku melihatnya sangat pucat. Dia bilang hanya kelelahan. Tak aku sangka akan jadi begini... "Lee memberikan kapas yang sudah diberi minyak angin kepada sasuke. Sasuke yang menerimanya langsung meletakkannya di depan hidung Sakura. Ia berharap jika Sakura akan segera sadar.

"Sensei yang jaga kemana?" Tanya Sasuke karena sedari tadi tidak ada seorang senseipun yang membantu mereka.

"Rin-sensei baru saja pergi. Katanya ada pasien pribadinya yang datang ke rumah. Katanya juga itu mendadak sekali. Ia meminta maaf akan hal itu dan menyerahkan pengobatan luar pada kami. Tapi untuk masalah obat-obatan, sebaiknya bertanya dahulu padanya.." Jawab Karin.

"Ah souka.. bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi Rin-sensei sempat mengurutnya. Hanya terkilir ringan."

"Syukurlah."

Sasuke rupanya merasa bertanggung jawab juga atas cidera Karin. Ia yang mencoba mengincar Gaara justru membuat Karin cidera. Tidak sengaja. Toh juga permainan.. Hal seperti ini lumrah terjadi, kan?

"Sasuke, kompres dia dengan ini.." Lee memberikan air hangat berserta handuk kecil kepada sasuke. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lee, Sasuke langsung mengompres kening Sakura dengan handuk kecil itu.

Lee dan Karin memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Terlihat sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Mereka menyadari hal besar. Sasuke yang mereka ketahui cukup cuek, ternyata memiliki sisi hangat seperti itu. Dan ya, sepertinya Sakura cukup memiliki pengaruh yang besar.

Karin menyadari sesuatu yang lebih rumit lagi akan tindakan Sasuke yang begitu penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Itu tidak biasa. Tapi semua cukup tahu, seorang Sasuke bisa terlihat bahagia jika bersama dengan Sakura. Kebersamaan mereka berdua membuat iri banyak orang. Mereka sangat dekat... "Lee, ayo kembali ke lapangan. Sebaiknya kita melapor pada Guy-sensei..."

"HEE, tapi Sakura?"

"Sudah ada Sasuke yang mengurus. Bagaimanapun kita harus memberitahu yang lain tentang keadaan Sakura, terutama Guy-sensei! Kau tidak akan membiarkanku yang cidera ini berjalan sendirian ke lapangan kan?"

"Ya tidak mungkin.."

"Makanya, ayo!"

"Sakura belum sadar, Karin."

"Tidak apa-apa Lee, Karin. Sakura akan sadar beberapa saat lagi.. Ia pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku akan menungguinya sampai sadar. Sampaikan izinnku tidak melanjutkan pelajaran olahraga kepada Guy-sensei! Tolong.." Sela Sasuke.

Sasuke bahkan sampai meminta tolong...

Lee pun menyerah... Ia dan Karin kembali ke lapangan setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya lebih dari itu, Karin hanya mencoba memberikan ruang privasi untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah mengapa, rasanya melihat mereka bersama terlihat begitu manis hingga ia tak tega untuk mengganggunya. Bagaimanapun ia teman dekat Sakura meski tak sedekat Ino. Tapi Sakura adalah teman yang baik yang tak pernah berkata tidak saat ia meminta bantuan kepadanya.

Tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, Karin memberitahu keadaan Sakura kepada teman yang lain dan Guy-sensei. Mengatakan jika Sakura butuh banyak istirahat dan sebaiknya jangan mengganggunya dahulu. Yang lain hanya menyetujuinya, toh nyatanya memang Sakura terlihat cukup parah.. Sakura tidak pernah kalah dengan yang namanya sakit saat di sekolah. Tapi jika ia sakit bahkan sampai pingsan seperti itu, bukankah berarti sakitnya cukup parah?

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan acara olahraga mereka yang sempat beberapa kali tertunda itu. Ronde pertama dimenangkan oleh Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka berhasil menimpuk Naruto yang rupanya sedang tidak begitu fokus. Bagaimanapun ia juga mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Waktu istirahat masih ada menunggu sejam lebih lagi... Olahraga kembali dilanjtutkan...

.

.

.

 **Back to UKS...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menitan belum ada, Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Mengeryipkan beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya di ruangan itu. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Sangat pusing dan jungkir balik tidak menentu. Sangat berat dan sempoyongan... Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah sosok Sasuke yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mencoba bangkit dan menyingkirkan kain handuk dari keningnya,

Sasuke membantunya perlahan... "Jangan paksakan dirimu... Pelan-pelan!"

"Aku kenapa?..." Sakura melihat ke sekitarnya.. "Tempat ini?"

"Di UKS, kau pingsan saat olahraga tadi."

"Ah.. souka..." Benar, seingatnya ia tadi sedang bermain bola tangan dengan teman sekelas di lapangan sebelum ia merasa pusing dan buram lalu tak ingat apapun setelahnya...

"Kau tidak makan sesuatu tadi pagi?" Sakura menggeleng. Biasanya ia akan memarahi Sakura atas keteledorannya. Tapi kali ini ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar memarahinya... "Aku akan mencarikanmu makanan, kau tunggulah di sini!" Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura menahan ujung kaos olahraga milik Sasuke..."Hanya sebentar.."

Sakura menengadah untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan... "Rasanya pahit, aku tidak ingin makan. Aku pasti akan memuntahkannya."

Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. Ia menatap lembut wajah memerah karena demam milik Sakura... "Jika kau tak makan, kau tidak akan sembuh."

"Kalo begitu, berikan sesuatu yang masam saja."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tidak sarapan dan ingin makan yang masam. Apa Sakura tidak memikirkan asam lambungnya? Sudahlah, ia hanya mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kantin untuk membeli buah apel dan jeruk serta air mineral. Ia juga membeli nasi dengan lauk telur ceplok.

Sasuke tetap memaksa Sakura untuk memakan nasinya meski ia harus berusaha keras... "Sedikit saja!"

"Tidak mau, mual. Aku tidak suka baunya."

Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura. Sakura yang cukup takutpun langsung membuka mulutnya... Ia memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulut Sakura... "Kunyah, terus telan!" Rasa aneh nasi dan telor membuat Sakura ingin memuntahkannya. Ia benar-benar ingin muntah jika Sasuke tak memaksanya untuk segera menelannya kembali...''Jangan dimuntahkan kembali! Telan! Kau harus makan!"

Dan glupp.. sesendok nasi berhasil masuk.. sasuke langsung memberinya jeruk untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya.

"Sudah.." sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang bersiap menyuapinya kembali.

"Sekali lagi!"

"Aku sudah kenyang, Sasuke-kun.'

"Se-ka-li lagi!" Sasuke kembali memelototinya. Apa daya, Sakurapun kembali membuka mulutnya dan dengan kunyahan tak sempurna ia langsung menelan makanannya dan segera memakan jeruk untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya.

Meski hanya dua sendok nasi, tapi cukuplah untuk membuat Sakura makan sesuatu. Sasuke lalu memberinya paracetamol untuk menurunkan demamnya. Sakura meminum obat itu. Lagi, ia kembali ingin muntah, tapi buah jeruk siaga menetralkan rasa mualnya.

Sakura masih setengah tiduran di ranjangnya. Ia memakan buah jeruknya dengan lahap. Rasa asam memang jauh lebih baik di lidah daripada rasa aneh campuran nasi dan telur yang tadi ia makan. Sasuke hanya mengamatinya di sisi ranjang. Ia duduk sambil mengupas buah apel hijaunya.

Sakura menatap jam dinding yang ada di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sudah pukul 09.45 pagi... "Anak-anak pasti sudah selesai olahraganya. Ayo ke kelas, Sasuke-kun! Aku bosan disini. Bau obat, aku tidak suka baunya. Membuat mual saja..."

Sasuke bangkit dan memeriksa kembali jidat Sakura. Mencoba memastikan kembali keadaan Sakura. "Tidak, kau masih panas!"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak demam lagi! Pusingku juga sudah mulai menghilang. Ayo! Berlama-lama disini semakin membuatku pusing.."

Mereka saling bertatapan mata. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan tangan kirinya... "Kenapa kau suka sekali membantahku, Sakura? Tak bisakah kau diam saat seseorang mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Sakura terdiam setelah Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman lembutnya. Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung cukup lama tanpa Sakura membalasnya. Ia hanya diam, mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan hatinya yang seolah terpisah-pisah.

Sasuke selalu seperti itu... seenaknya saja...

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi bernafsu, Sasuke bahkan menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaos olahraga Sakura. Sakura kaget dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari balik bajunya. Ia terlihat kesulitan. Tubuhnya seperti terkunci. Tangan itu mulai bermain, menyentuh, mengusap, dan menelusuri kulit lembut di balik kaos olahraganya.

Tidak-tidak boleh seperti itu lagi... Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Dengan gerakan lemahnya, Sakura mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke darinya.

"Jangan, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sementara kedua tangannya menahan dada bidang milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini di sekolah."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku takut ada yang melihat kita."

"Tidak akan ada yang lihat."

"Tapi sudah memasuki jam istirahat pertama. Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?"

"Tempat tidurmu di paling pojok. Aku sudah menutup gordennya. Jika gordennya tertutup, maka mereka sudah tahu jika ada yang memakainya. Mereka tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak berteriak."

Berteriak? Apa maksudnya? Ya-ya Sakura butuh loading sebentar untuk memahaminya. Meski sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, tapi nyatanya tetap sakit juga.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura. Lalu menyelusuri leher jenjangnya dengan liar. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan agar ia tak mengeluarkan suara desahan-anehnya. "Ka-kau ahh, ja-hat,.. Sas-sukeehh.. Pah..da-dahal.. ahhhkuu.. sedang.. sah..ahhh.. sa-sakiit..."

Sasuke menarik wajahnya dari leher Sakura. Ia beralih dari posisinya yang kurang nyaman. Ia merangkak dan menindih tubuh Sakura yang setengah duduk di ranjang.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah karena demam atau malu, atau apapun itu... Terlihat menggoda dengan rambut messynya... Nafas Sakura memburu, dadanya kembang-kempis tak beraturan. Rupanya Sakura juga menahan nafsunya sekalipun ia berusaha menolak dirinya... "Jika beruntung, kau akan sembuh. Biarkan aku juga merasakan sakitmu!"

Uhhh.. Sakura melenguh..

"Ini UKS, Sasuke-kun..."

"Stttttt..." Sasuke menutup bibir Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya... "Aku tidak akan menanggalkan pakaianmu." Dan Sasuke kembali melakukannya dari awal. Menciumi, meraba, mengusap, menjilat, mengecup, menggigit... seperti biasanya.. seperti yang sering ia lakukan dengan Sakura.

Sungguh, Sakura selalu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sudah seperti ini. Ia ingin melawan, tapi tak bisa... Ia hanya mencoba terus berfikir jernih. Mencoba merangkai kisahnya yang semakin lama semakin kelam saja... Ada pikiran bodoh muncul dalam benaknya. Apa Sasuke sadar jika ia membuatnya setim dengan Hinata? Jadi apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya kali ini adalah bayaran yang sudah mereka berdua sepakati?

Apa ia perlu menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke?

Kenapa sakit sekali jika memang itu adalah alasan dari Sasuke? Padahal, jika ingin jujur, saat inipun.. entah mengapa ia ingin bersama dengan Sasuke lebih lama lagi... Ingin Sasuke.. ingin Sasuke... Ingin Sasuke...

Wanting Sasuke so badly...

Dia memang sudah jahat sejak awalnya, seperti yang pernah Sasuke bilang. Orang yang paling jahat disini adalah dirinya...

Ya, DIRINYA... HARUNO SAKURA...

Sakura menangis dalam diam... Ia membiarkan Sasuke kembali menikmati tubuhnya...

Ya.. seperti yang sudah-sudah..

Ia berakhir dengan menerima sentuhan dari Sasuke...

.

.

.

Naruto menutup kembali pintu UKS dengan sangat pelan seperti saat awal ia mencoba membukanya. Setelah itu, bersandar di tembok dekatnya. Ia menunduk tanpa ekspresi. Melihat barisan semut yang berjalan di lantai. Berjalan lurus, searah mengikuti semut-semut yang lain.. Ada beberapa semut yang saling bekerja sama untuk membawa remahan kue yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh semut-semut itu... Terlihat kesulitan, tapi nyatanya mereka tak keluar dari barisannya... Ia terhipnotis akan kerja sama mereka. . . Indahnya kebersamaan. Itu yang ia pikirkan...

Bungkusan kresek berisi makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa terjatuh ke lantai. Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa lemas seperti tanpa otot.

" _Souka... Sebagai teman mereka.. ah, sahabat mereka.. Aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi mereka. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Hal besar seperti itu saja aku tidak tahu... Sejak kapan mereka seperti itu?... Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa disembunyikan begitu saja. Dan mereka tak sepatutnya berlagak seolah semua baik-baik saja dan biasa-biasa saja... semua berjalan seperti semestinya. Seperti yang seharusnya... Baik-baik saja... Aku gagal menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik... Aku merasa tak berguna... Gomen, Sasuke... Sakura... Gomenasai..."_ Naruto ingin sekali meminta maaf pada kedua sahabat sedari kecilnya. Entah, ia hanya merasa ingin meminta maaf... Ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga kedua teman baiknya itu...

Ketahuilah, Naruto hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang baik...

"Are... Naruto? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Ino. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Ino datang bersama Gaara dengan membawa bungkusan kresek di tangan mereka yang ia yakini sebagai makanan.

Naruto menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Ino dan Gaara. Ia membuka pintu UKS dengan sangat pelan dan mengisyaratkan mereka masuk. Ino dan Gaara mengikuti intruksi dari Naruto. Entah kenapa mereka juga tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Satu langkah..

dua langkah..

tiga langkah kaki mereka memasuki ruang UKS itu dengan sangat pelan.

Enam.. tujuh.. dela...

" _Aakkh, Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Pelan-pelan.. Sa-sakit..."_

" _Tahan seben-tar, Sakurah..."_

Mereka berdua membatu seperti kehilangan nyawa mereka... Biasanya untuk masalah seperti ini, Ino akan berteriak dengan sangat keras. Tapi lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya enggan membuka. Ia justru menutup mulutnya untuk menekspresikan betapa terkejutnya dia. Gaara menatap kosong gorden tertutup di pojok ruangan itu.

Dengan langkah pelan bak hantu, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Menemui Naruto yang masih bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk.

Ino menutup kembali pintu UKS itu dengan pelan-pelan juga. Ia lalu lunglai. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Ia duduk bersandar di dinding, bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Gaara bersandar di sisi dinding lain. Mereka mengapit pintu masuk UKS itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka sejauh itu... Mulai kapan mereka melakukannya? Kenapa aku yang tiap hari bersamanya tidak tahu akan hal ini?" Gumam Ino.

"..."

"..."

"Naruto, kau yang paling dekat dengan mereka dibandingkan aku dan Gaara. Kenapa kau diam saja? Beri penjelasan padaku! Jangan bungkam saja! Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku tentang mereka!"

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto? Kenapa mereka seperti itu? Kenapa mereka melakukan hal keji? Hal yang tak sepatutnya dilakukan seorang remaja... Kenapa kau membiarkannya? jawab! Jawab, Narutoooo...!"

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa akupun tak tahu apa-apa.. Bodoh.. Bodoh..."

"..."

"..."

"Baka.. baka.. baka... baka..." ino memukul-mukul lantai. Ia lalu menekuk kakinya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan alas kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Ia menangis... "Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara? Kau menyukainya, kan? Aku ingin terbuka saja..." Tanya Naruto yang akhirnya membuka mulut. Naruto tahu bagaimana Gaara memandang Sakura. Terlihat jelas jika Gaara menaruh perasaan pada Sakura. Saat ini sudah tidak perlu adanya rahasia dan diam-diam lagi.

"Hm... Gomen Naruto, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bersikap."

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku tahu kau syok... sama sepertiku..."

"Ah."

.

Mereka terdiam dalam lamunannya sendiri-sendiri. Seperti mengumpulkan kepingan puzzel yang hilang entah kemana...

.

.

.

"Ne Minna..." Naruto dan Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang apa yang baru saja kita lihat! Kumohon... Sakura adalah teman baikku.. dia sahabat terdekatku... Dia sebenarnya cewek yang sangat baik.. Jadi kumohon.. Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini... Aku.. Aku tidak mau dia mendapatkan kenangan buruk di akhir sekolahnya..." Kata Ino.

Naruto berjongkok dan memegang bahu Ino... "Sedari tadi aku berdiri disini hanya untuk mencegah orang lain yang mencoba memasuki UKS."

"Aku juga akan tetap di sini menemanimu, Naruto. Setidaknya sampai mereka 'selesai'..." Sambung Gaara yang masih melihat lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang ia lihat kali ini. Tatapannya terasa kosong... Hampa... . Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mencoba berdiri teguh.

Naruto dan Ino tak menyangka jika Gaara akan sampai sejauh ini melindungi Sakura padahal sudah jelas jika Gaara pasti sangat terluka.

"Arigatou, Minna..." Inopun tak lagi menekuk mukanya. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia lalu menarik sudut bibirnya. Memaksanya untuk tersenyum... "Ne, Mau bertukar makanan? Aku ada roti rasa melon..."

"Milikku yakiniku...'

"Takoyaki."

"..."

"..."

Mereka memakan makanan yang mereka bawa sendiri tanpa ekpresi. Seperti memakan makanan yang hambar...

"..."

"..."

"Ne, siapa yang tolol di sini?"

"..."

"Saa na..."

Entahlah... mereka mematung seperti orang yang tolol.. Like a fool

.

Menatap langit cerah yang biru dengan tatapan kosong...

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak tahu kenapa, aku di anatara semua FF yang aku buat, aku paling menyukai plot FF ini. Aku merasa jika aku semakin mendalaminya... hahha.. padahal banyak yang ngejudge karena anti heroine-nya adalah Hinata... Aku menyukai semua charakter yang dibuat Masashi-sensei, karena itu aku mengapresiasikannya... semua chara merasa terlukai, termasuk Hinata sekalipun.. tapi ia memiliki kisahnya sendiri...**

 **Thanks sudah mampir...**

 **Salam...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIRGAHAYU RI 72! KERJA BERSAMA!**

 **MERDEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya yayaaya.. sudah chapter 12... sebentar lagi...**

 **Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi cerita tetap dengan ending yang sama karena ending cerita sudah ditentukan sejak pertama kepikiran buat bikin ini FF. Ya, tema ketololan memang penuh dengan itu... Aku hanya menambahkan kisah penunjang yang rada berat dan mungkin 'mematikan' karakter... Tapi aku percaya apa itu karma... Karena semua akan indah pada waktunya... XDDDDDDDDDDDDD... Mbuh, ra mudeng nulis opo...**

 **Baka desu ne? Are, dare desuka? Watashi..? Hmmm... hahaha...**

 **Ok, terima kasih sudah mampir dan napak tilas. Positif negatif, ditampung...**

 **Tidak suka tidak usah memaksakan dibaca... genre dewasa penuh sensor... cerita memang moler-moler ra genah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wes... selamat membaca...**

 **Dozo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.,

Seminggu sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya... waktu memang seperti itu.. semakin diitunggu, maka akan semakin melambat. Tapi jika dibiarkan saja, rasanya seperti sangat cepat berlalu. Ya, Sakura membiarkannya.. Berupaya ingin cepat berlalu justru membuatnya semakin lama... Intinya, dia hanya mencoba menerima kan?

Ia menerima kenyataannya..

Ia menerima jika ia terjebak dalam permainannya,...

Ia menerima jika ia tak bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan permainannya..

IA MENERIMA SEGALA TINGKAH BODOHNYA.. TOLOLNYA...

Ia menerima segala konsekuensinya,,, sakitnya.. sesaknya.. lukanya.. pahitnya... semuanya...

Ia benar-benar menerimanya... SEMUANYA...

Bahkan untuk hal yang paling ia sangkal dalam hidupnya saat ini...

Ia menerima jika ia memiliki rasa pada Sasuke..

Ia mencintai Sasuke...

MEN-CIN-TAI SA-SU-KE...

.

.

.

 **PUKUL 08.30 pagi, kelas biology...**

Beberapa kali Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Berat dan pusing. Beberapa kali pula ia meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, rasanya sangat berat seperti isi kepalanya adalah batu ratusan ton. Oke itu berlebihan, yang jelas isi kepalanya sudah penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran hasil olahannya sendiri yang entah kenapa jika ia mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya justru semakin rumit dibuatnya. Ada masalah, ada solusi, tapi ada pemikiran lain yang mengira-ira. Cocok tidaknya, berhasil tidaknya, dan itu, sungguh, hanya berputar-putar dan semakin membenai otak saja... Hasilnya? Tidak ada, justru mendatangkan masalah baru...

Kenapa jadi semakin rumit?

Baka, ulah sendiri pasti ditanggung sendiri, kan? Bagaimana rasanya tertusuk duri? Sakit, jika kau cengeng pasti akan menangis... Mawar itu indah, tapi ia berduri... Ibaratnya perasaan, mudah dimainkan, tapi ia juga bisa mempermainkan... dipermainkan perasaan sama sakitnya dengan mempermainkan perasaan...

Lagi, Sakura harus memahaminya...

Resiko sakit, luka, dan tangis ditanggung sendiri, kan? Seperti pesan Naruto sebelum ia memulai permainannya...

Di sini yang bodoh dan tolol itu siapa? Dirinya sendiri, kan?

Ketika ada orang yang mencoba menasehatinya, ia mengabaikannya. Sekarang? Ia hanya bisa meringis dengan apa yang sudah terjadi...

Percayalah, ingin menangispun rasanya tak ada guna.. Semua sudah terlanjur...

Sudah terlanjur!

Namun...

Hidup itu memiliki skenario sendiri... bagi mereka yang percaya pada Tuhannya...

Ya... meski terlanjur, bukan berarti itu BERAKHIR, Kan?

Masih banyak jalan menuju Roma, masih banyak jalan menuju kedai ramen, masih banyak jalan menuju rumah Kento Yamazaki... Intinya masih bisa diperbaiki... masih bisa diluruskan.. Meski mungkin tak semulus paha Yoona SNSD, pasti ada jalan keluarnya, karena apa? Karena meski nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tambah opor ayampun rasanya akan semakin nikmat...

.

/

Pelajaran biology sedang berlangsung, semua siswa mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang Konan-sensei jelaskan . Kelas terasa sangat tenang, hanya suara Konan-sensei yang menggema memenuhi seluruh sudut ruang kelas XIIA.

Harusnya kelas biology diajar oleh wali kelas, Kakashi-sensei, tapi karena ia sedang ada rapat jadi guru digantikan oleh Konan-sensei...

.

.

Sementara siswa yang lain tengah sibuk mendengarkan dan mencatat tiap point penting yang Konan-sensei jelaskan, jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Ia masih setia dengan kepala yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Menopang pipinya dengan tangannya. Ia benar-benar sangat pusing..

Sudah seminggu berlalu, sudah seminggu itu pula ia sering sakit kepala. Ia sudah meminum obat peringan sakit kepala, sembuh, tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Sakit kepalanya akan kembali lagi. Bukan hanya itu, badannya juga terasa sakit. Seperti mendapatkan banyak pukulan di sekujur badannnya.

Ia kesulitan mengikuti pelajaran.. akhir-akhir inipun ia sering menghabiskan waktu di UKS. Jika hari ini ia juga berakhir di UKS maka ia akan semakin tertinggal pelajaran. Otak minim kapasitas seperti dirinya akan membuatnya semakin sulit mengejar ketertinggalan... Padahal ia ingin mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, kenapa ia menjadi sangat lemah di saat seperti ini sih? Kenapa di saat ia benar-benar ingin serius belajar malah mendapat halangan sakit yang sungguh merepotkan. Kemana tubuh kuat dan hyper activenya pergi? Kemana semangat membara masa mudanya pergi?

Ia kalah dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya...

Bahkan suara Konan-sensei terdengar samar-samar...

"Jadi, bisa disimpulkan jika pembuahan adalah suatu proses kompleks dimana sel sperma bertemu dan masuk ke dalam sel telur yang sudah matang. Proses ini merupakan proses terjadinya kehamilan..." Jelas Konan-sensei... "Bisa diterima?"

"Bisaaaaaaaa..."

"Baiklah, lanjut... Proses pembuahan terjadi jika adanya hubungan seks suami-istri.. Jadi, laki-laki yang mengalami ejakulasi akan mengeluarkan kuarang lebih 3 cc air mani, dimana terdapat 100 juta sel sperma terkandung tiap 1 cc-nya... Pembuahan ini terjadi di tuba fallopi..." Lanjut Konan-sensei...

"WOOOOWWW..." Entah kenapa pelajaran seperti ini menjadi sangat menarik bagi hampir seisi kelas, terutama siswa cowok.

"Sensei, apa sebanyak itu? 100 juta?"

"Maji?"

"HEE, aku jadi ingin tahu.. Benarkah sebanyak itu?"

"Kenapa harus sampai sejauh itu, bukankah sudah cukup dengan teori dari sensei?"

"Menijikkan..."

"Dasar cewek, itu kebanggan tersendiri dari laki-laki.."

"Hentai.."

"HOOO.."

"..."

Di anatara antusiasme siswa, mata Sakura justru terasa sangat berat...

"Hai, hai.. minna-tachi, ingat, kalian semua generasi muda negara ini, jadi sebaiknya melakukan hubungan seks jika sudah menikah dan dalam usia yang sudah matang. Hubungan seks usia dini sangat beresiko kepada kesehatan. Tak hanya itu, hamil di luar nikah, putus sekolah, hukuman sosial bisa saja terjadi jika kalian melakukannya... Jadilah generasi muda yang positif, semangat dan bekerja keraslah untuk masa depan kalian. Cita-cita kalian harus kalian raih..."

"HAI, HAI, SENSEI..."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Konan-sensei membuat Ino sekilas menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sejak awal dimulainya pelajaran hanya terlihat sangat lemas. Wajah pucat selalu ditampilkan oleh Sakura. Sebagai teman dekatnya, wajar jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya?" Konan-sensei mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Sakura yang memejamkan matanya di bangku paling belakang... "Haruno-san?" Sakura terdiam, ia tidak mendengar suara Konan-sensei saat memanggilnya... "Haruno-san...?" Konan-sensei menambah volumenya.

Sasuke memang sedari tadi membiarkan Sakura Tidur karena terlihat lemas dan lelah. Tapi karena sensei memanggil nama Sakura, maka ia harus membangunkan Sakura. Kasihan juga, padahal Sakura baru saja terlelap. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menoleh ke depan... Konan-sensei dan seisi kelas sedang memandanginya...

"Gomenasai, sensei.. saya tertidur..." Kata Sakura. Ia tidak berniat membuat alasan lain.

"Haruno-san, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat?".. Konan-sensei mendekati Sakura dan memeriksa kening Sakura. Sangat panas... "Seseorang, bisa mengantarkan Sakura ke UKS?"

"Ti-tidak Sensei, saya masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran..." Tolak Sakura lemah.

"Jika kau sudah sembuh, kau bisa mengikutinya kembali..." Konan-sensei itu sensei idaman karena baik hati super dewi. "Sasuke, kau bisa mengantarkan Haruno ke UKS?" Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memapah Sakura ke luar kelas. Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan...

.

.

 **Unit Kesehatan Sekolah...**

Letak UKS yang ada di lantai 1 membuat Sasuke harus ekstra hati-hati memapah Sakura menuruni tangga. Sasuke ingin menggendong Sakura ala bridal style, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Sasuke hanya menggerutu dalam hati karena ia harus berjalan sangat pelan mengimbangi Sakura yang begitu lemah. Jika Sakura sedang tidak sakit, maka ia akan mencak-mencak tidak karuan pada Sakura. Bukankah digendong akan membuat cepat sampai?

Setelah melalui perjuangan, Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil sampai di UKS. Lagi, rupanya UKS sedang sepi. Hanya ada Rin-sensei yang berjaga. Rin-sensei memeriksa suhu badan Sakura yang rupanya mencapai 39 derajat C. Dengan suhu badan setinggi itu membuat Rin-sensei geleng-geleng kepala. Stamina Sakura pasti luar biasa, Sakura masih bisa berangkat sekolah.

"Dia harus dibawa ke RS! Ini mungkin tifus. RS akan menanganinya dengan benar. Sakura bisa melakukan cek darah lengkap disana..." Saran Rin-sensei. Meski ia dokter, tapi jika mendapati pasien seperti itu, ia akan menyarankan yang terbaik. RS memiliki laboratorium dengan segala kelengkapan alatnya. Dia mungkin mendiagnosa sementara gejala tifus, tapi hanya hasil cek laboratorium yang bisa memastikannya.

"Tidak usah, sensei. Saya di sini saja. Berikan saya obat penurun panas atau obat sakit kepala, atau mungkin penambah darah saja... Saya akan segera membaik..." Kata Sakura lemah.

Rin-sensei memperhatikan Sakura, anak di depannya yang tengah berbairing ini terlihat sangat tidak ingin ke RS, ia hanya menghela nafas... "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu infus, tapi jika kondisimu tak kunjung membaik, maka, mau tidak mau kau harus ke RS. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia pun mendapatkan infus di tangan kirinya. Beruntung ia bersekolah di sekolah elit macam KIHS, fasilitas kesehatannya menunjang. Sensei yang berjaga adalah seorang dokter asli. Sudah pasti akan lebih tanggap mengenai hal seperti ini...

"Arigato gozaimasu, Rin-sensei..." Ucap Sasuke.

Rin-sensei tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kembalilah ke kelas! Aku akan istirahat, aku yakin jam pulang nanti aku akan membaik. Setahuku cairan infus akan membuat badan lekas membaik..." Kata Sakura.

"Kau akan istirahat sungguhan, kan?"

"Iya, kau lihat sendirikan, aku lemas sekali? Aku pasti akan tertidur setelah ini. Jadi, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas saja..."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.. "Istirahat nanti, aku akan membawakanmu makanan. Istirahatlah dengan nyaman..."

Sakura tersenyum... "Iya, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn.."

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura menatap langit-langit UKS. Warna putih mendominasi langit-langit itu. Ada satu bolam lampu kecil di tengahnya. Bolam lampu itu seolah mengajaknya berfikir. Ia teringat pelajaran biology tadi. Meski ia hanya mendengar samar-samar, tapi ia cukup paham akan penjelasan yang sangat jelas itu. Konan-sensei selalu menjelaskan dengan sangat baik sehingga mudah diterima murid-muridnya... Ia lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju perutnya, mengusapnya pelan.

Sangat pelan... Lalu tangannya beralih ke wajahnya. Ia menekuknya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajah bagian atasnya, terutama mata... Ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat, ah, sangat hangat menerpa permukaan kulit tangannya...

"Tidak mungkin, kan?" Gumamnya sangat pelan...

.

.

,

 **The next time, saat istirahat...**

"Sa-Sakura-chan, bagaiman ke-keadaanmu? Ap-apa ka-kau sudah membaik?" Tanya Hinata. Tamu pertama yang menjenguk Sakura saat istrirat pertama. Ia membawa roti dan minuman mineral.

Sakura tersenyum... Hinata juga teman dekatnya... ":Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Hinata-chan..."

"Kau pasti terlalu memaksakan di-dirimu.."

"Haha, aku hanya tidak menyangka akan tumbang juga..."

Suasana sejenak terdiam... Ada banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak Hinata. Pikrian yang beberapa kali ini sering kali menghampiri otaknya... menyita waktunya hanya untuk sekedar memikirkannya.. melamunkannya.. membujuknya.. membuatnya banyak berfikir.. membuatnya harus membuat keputusan...

"Jika itu sa-sangat membebanimu, ki-kita hentikan saja, Sakura-chan.."

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya... "A-aku memang a-akan sulit masuk ke-ke dalam hati Sasuke-kun, a-aku tahu itu se-sedari awalnya.. A-aku su-sudah berusaha ke-keras, ka-kau juga sudah ba-banyak membantuku, ta-tapi Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura meraih tangan Hinata.. "Hinata-chan, kau ingin menyerah?" Hinata diam saja... "Hinata-chan, dengarkan aku.. Aku tahu ini sangat sulit. Tapi kau tulus menyukainya.. Sasuke memang menyebalkan, namun dia orang yang cukup peka. Aku yakin dia menyadari perasaanmu..." Ya, Sakura tahu, Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Me-meski begitu, di-dia tidak a-akan mem..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya... Ia meneteskan air mata... "Di-dia tidak a-akan mem-membalas perasaanku..."

Hinata yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya terlihat rapuh.. Sakura lekas memeluknya.. "Sebentar lagi, Hinata-chan... Sebentar lagi... Kumohon, bertahanlah... Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membujuknya..."

"..." Isakan tangis Hinata terdengar pilu.

Sakura mengelus pelan punggung Hinata... "Sasuke pasti bisa menerima kehadiranmu..."

Hinata hanya mengangguk di pelukkan Sakura...

Sakura juga meneteskan air matanya. Entah apa yang baru saja ia katakan, ia benar-benar tidak memikirkannya hal lainnya. Ia terlalu memprioritaskan Hinata... Ya, janjinya pada Hinata... Ia berjanji akan membantu Hinata mendekati Sasuke... Bagi Sakura, janji yang sudah ia buat adalah hal yang paling utama. Seperti harga diri, ia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menepatinya... Ini bukan soal pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai mak comblang, ini murni karena ia melakukannya demi teman, demi sahabatnya... Sejak awal Sakura tak memasukkan Hinata sebagai kliennya, ia memasukkan Hinata sebagai teman-sahabatnya yang sedang meminta bantuan... Jika ada teman yang meminta bantuan, maka sudah sewajarnya kan ia membantunya? Seperti itulah sosok Sakura...

Setelah Hinata selesai berkunjung, kini Ino datang menjenguk... Ia mencak-mencak tidak jelas pada Sakura. Mengomeli Sakura yang sedang sakit. Sakura hanya menutup ke dua telinganya. Temannya yang satu ini jika sudah mengomel maka akan seperti kereta uap yang sedang berjalan. Tidak mau berhenti, apa lagi disela sedikit saja... Maa, Sakura tahu jika Ino hanya sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan itu, ia tersenyum bersyukur...

"Baguslah, kau terlihat lebih baik. Sepertinya cairan infus membantu banyak..." Kata Ino..

"Iya, aku pasti akan sembuh..."

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan membawamu ke RS ayahku."

"Tidak.."

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin kau semakin parah.. Kau sudah sering seperti ini.."

"Kemarin tidak.."

"Ayolah Sakura-jidat, dalam seminggu ini kau sudah empat kali ke UKS... Pertama pingsan, ke dua masuk angin, ke tiga kelelahan, dan sekarang... Kau terlihat sangat lemah..."

"Seorang Sakura juga manusia, Pig! Bisa sakit juga... Tapi aku akan membaik dalam waktu dekat... Aku sudah diinfus, aku juga sudah meminum obatku... Aku pasti sembuh..."

"HAAAAH, kau sangat keras kepala... Aku lelah berdebat denganmu..."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah..." Sakura tersenyum manis...

"Dasar..."

Mereka berdua menikmati makan bersama. Ino membawa bekal hari ini. Bekalnya terlihat mewah di mata Sakura. Tapi Sakura lebih tertarik dengan manisan yang Ino bawa sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali.. Padahal aku merasakan hambar pada makanan berat..."

"Masam seperti itu kau bilang enak? Oh astaga.. ada apa dengan lidahmu?"

"Entahlah, jika sedang sakit seperti ini, makanan yang terasa enak hanya buah-buahan masam.."

"Sebaiknya kau juga makan nasi, Sasuke akan membunuhku kalau aku membiarkanmu hanya memakan manisan seperti itu..."

"Iya..iya..."

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan bersama mereka. Mereka juga berbincang-bincang ringan... Ino belum berani menanyakan langsung pada Sakura perihal hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah sangat jauh itu. Ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa...

"Oh iya, Sasuke belum ke sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru dipanggil Yamato-sensei. Sepertinya membahas untuk kegiatan lulusan nanti.. Ada banyak anggota OSIS yang terlibat..."

"Bukannya masih dua bulan lagi?"

"Hitungannya sih seperti itu, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan? Sekolah kita itu seperti apa? Lulusan kali ini akan super mewah... siang dengan orang tua, malam harinya ada prom night,... aku curi dengar dari Temari... Awal maret kita ujian akhir, april pertengahan kita lulusan... Perpisahan pasti akan menyedihkan.. ah, rasanya aku malas lulus... malas berpisah dengan semuanya..."

"hei, ayolah.. bukankah ini yang selalu kita idamkan? Segera meninggalkan seragam SMA kita?"

"Berpisah di musim semi ya..." Ino berhenti menyendok nasinya... "Ne, Sakura..."

"Hm?" Sakura berhenti mengunyah manisannya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus nanti? Prancis? Sekolah mode?"

"Iya, aku sudah sering menceritakannya padamu. Mode, fashion... itu impianku. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mendiang ibu. Menjadi seorang designer dan memiliki botique.. Kau sendiri? Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Aku akan mengambil kedokteran." Jawaban Ino terlihat mantap dan membuat Sakura kaget. Ia tersedak manisannya.

...uhuk...

Ino memberi Sakura minuman... "Kau ini..."

"Gomen, gomen, Pig... Seriusan? Dokter?"

Ino mengangguk... "Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi saat orang tuaku memberikan saran, kurasa tidak masalah aku mencobanya.. Kedokteran terlihat cukup menarik..."

"Kedokteran, ka... Hmm, sodesu ne, kau akan menolong banyak orang.."

Ino tersenyum... "Benar juga..."

"Bimbelmu pasti padat..."

"Kau benar, aku bahkan mengcancel agenda kencanku dengan Sai-kun... Aku sadar, otak minim sepertiku membutuhkan ekstra bejar keras.."

"Kaciaannn, kayak aku dong, aku sudah diterima.."

Kini Ino yang terkaget ria... "Sudah diterima? Kapan kau mengikuti ujian masuknya?"

"Aku mengikuti ujian onlinenya beberapa kali, kufikir aku akan menyerah karena beberapa kali gagal. Tapi, semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku tak menyerah dan terus mencoba..."

"Enak ya, tinggal bersantai ria..."

"Tidak juga, aku harus mengembangkan bahasa inggrisku..."

"Tapi, kau sangat bagus di bahasa Inggris... Kau tahu, hanya mata pelajaran itu yang membuatmu bisa bersaing dengan The Big Four..." (Baca: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Neji).

Sakura memukul Ino pelan.. "Inoo..."

Ino nyengir... "berterima kasihlah pada Itachi-Nii-mu itu..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Apapun itu, aku bangga padamu Sakura, diam-diam tapi pasti, kau sudah mengambil langkah untuk masa depanmu..."

"Arigatou..." Dan mereka kembali tersenyum bersama.

.

.

Selesai makan, Ino membereskan wadah makanannya. Membuang sampah dan membersihkan meja di dekat Sakura... Sementara Sakura sedang membaca majalah sekolah.

"Sakura..."

"Nani?" Sakura masih membaca majalahnya.

"Aku akan menginap di tempatmu."

Sakura meletakkan majalahnya dan menoleh ke arah Ino.. "Kapan?"

"Mulai nanti malam.."

"Hmm, boleh... Tapi, tumben sekali?"

"Setelah lulusan, kita akan sangat jarang bertemu... Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman dekatku. Bercanda, membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting..."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya... "Ino, arigatou na.."

"Persahabatan kita akan selalu hidup, Sakura..."

Dan mereka saling berpelukkan...

Saat itu pula..

Ino merasa jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa... Mencoba sebisanya... Mencoba dengan hati-hati agar tak salah ambil langkah. Salah sedikit saja, ia yakin jika hal ini bukanlah hal yang mudah ia selesaikan. Kesalahan kecilnya akan membuatnya semakin rumit. Ia ingin menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sakura, dan selalu akan seperti itu...

.

.

.

 **Like a fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apartemen Sakura, malam harinya...**

Sesuai permintaannya, Ino menginap di tempat Sakura. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Ino datang ke tempat Sakura, tapi beberapa kalipun ia datang ke tempat Sakura, rasanya ia seperti berkunjung ke rumah Sakura, ah, rumah keluarga Uchiha. Maklum saja, setelah Ino tanya, rupanya Ibu Mikoto yang menatanya, atas bantuan dua saudara Uchiha dan Naruto tentunya.

Sakura cukup rapi, kebersihan juga terjaga. Ino kagum dengan sosok Sakura, banyak yang mengira jika Sakura seperti hime-sama yang tinggal menyuruh orang, maka semua akan menurutinya. Dilihat dari sisi Sasuke tentunya, Sasuke pasti akan mewujudkan keinginan manja Sakura... Rupanya, tidak hanya mandiri, Sakura melebihi kata itu. Sakura sangat dewasa... Tinggal di apartemen sendirian itu pasti sangat sulit, tapi Sakura cukup berhasil sampai saat ini... Sebentar, bukankah Sakura cukup mandiri dengan pekerjaan sampingannya?

Pukul sembilan malam, mereka berdua masih saja mengoceh tidak jelas... Padahal Ino berencana merawat Sakura yang sedang tidak sehat, tapi ia malah membuat Sakura membalas segala ocehannya. Beruntung, setelah infus habis tadi di sekolah, Sakura sudah membaik, jadi ia bisa bercanda dengan Sakura. Maa, ia juga membuatkan Sakura ijin tidak berangkat besok harinya. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan sedikit agak memaksa? Rasanya, ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini... Bercanda dan tertawa bersama...

Jauh dari itu semua...

Ino juga memiliki tujuan yang jauh lebih penting...

Ino ingin membahas parihal hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke lebih jauh. Sedari dulu, Sakura itu sangat tertutup jika ditanya perihal kehidupan asmaranya. Hanya satu kali, hanya sekali Ino mendengar Sakura membicarakan cowok di luar dua Uchiha dan Naruto, ya waktu SMP, Aomine Daiki. Itupun sebatas kekaguman semata. Setelah Daiki pindah, Sakura bahkan seolah melupakannya.

Namun kini, tanpa ia sangka, tanpa ia duga, bahkan berulang kali ia mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya, setidaknya jika ia sedang bermimpi, maka ia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Sakura... Sasuke... Mereka berdua, dua nama itu terus saja memenuhi otaknya, cukup menganggu waktu belajarnya. Sebisa mungkin ia fokus dengan belajarnya, tapi dua nama itu menggoda untuk diutamakan.. Rasanya sudah tidak tahan... Memaksa untuk ditanyakan, dibahas, dan dijelaskan... Jika mungkin, ia berharap menemukan solusinya...

Tunggu? Solusinya? Apakah itu merupakan suatu masalah?

Masalah? Tentu saja, itu dari pandangan kaca matanya. Tapi bagaimana menurut Sakura? Apakah Sakura juga menganggapnya demikian? Jika Sasuke, mungkin biasa saja, seolah tak terbebani.. Sakura, juga seolah demikian... Biasa saja, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa... Setidaknya itu yang Ino lihat awalnya, namun ia menyadari jika akhir-akhir ini, Sakura bersikap jauh lebih serius, jauh lebih dewasa, yang rada menganggu, sikap agresif dan ceria Sakura berkurang banyak... Ia memang tak bisa memastikan kapan hal itu mulai terjadi. Tapi yang jelas, gadis minim otak macam Sakura terlihat 'MEMIKIRKAN' sesuatu dan sesuatu terlihat berat pasti ada yang tidak beres... Jika ia bertanya lebih awal, sepertinya ia tak perlu mendapatkan fakta Sakura dan Sasuke seperti tempo hari kan?

.

.

.

 **The next morning...**

Ino mempelajari banyak hal tentang ilmu kedokteran. Ada kenikmatan dan ketertarikkan tersendiri. Ia akui jika keputusan yang ia ambil memang atas peran orang tuanya, tapi saat ia mencoba menerima, rasanya ia bersyukur, seperti mendapatkan suatu hidayah dari Tuhan. Sangat menyenangkan... Hikmahnya, ia tak menyangka jika ia sudah mempelajari banyak hal... Ia yakin, dirinya adalah penghuni setia lima besar dari bawah di kelasnya.

Apapun yang ia dapat dari bimbingan belajar yang ia lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir ini, coba ia terapkan ke dalam kehidupan nyata... Entah apa, ia mencoba mengkaitkan dengan sahabatnya..

Ya, ia mengamati Sakura... Terutama semenjak hari itu. Hari dimana rasanya ia menjadi sosok sahabat yang gagal melindungi sahabatnya dari tindakan yang keji seperti itu...

"Sudah selesai, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Ia bersandar di pintu dapur. Mengamati Sakura yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Dapur+kamar mandi.

"Hm, maaf Ino. Pagi-pagi seperti ini kau harus melihat pemandangan yang menjijikkan seperti ini..." Sakura baru saja muntah-muntah di washtafle dekat kamar mandi. Sakura terlihat sangat buruk. Rambut acak-acakkan, mata memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata, bahkan keringat juga terlihat jelas di pelipis Sakura. Sakura juga memegangi kepalanya, Ino yakin jika Sakura juga merasakan nyeri kepala.

Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada... "Sudah berapa bulan, Sakura?" Tanya Ino serius.

"Hah? Muntah-muntahnya belum lama kok.." Kenapa Ino bertanya ambigu seperti itu? Maksudnya bertanya karena ia sakit, kan?

"Bukan itu."

He, salah? Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya... "Bukan? Lalu?"

"Kau..." Ino memejamkan matanya. Sakura menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Ino... Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Semua sudah terlambat, tapi ia tetap sudah membuat keputusan... Ia membuka matanya... "Kau hamil, kan? Sakura?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia sangat kaget akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Ino di pagi yang dingin seperti ini. Akhir januari- akhir musim dingin, menuju musim semi... "A-apa ma-maksudmu, Ino? Ha-hamil.. Ha-ha..ha..." Bingo, Sakura bersuara aneh.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini, aku fokus belajar untuk meraih impianku sebagai seorang dokter. Kau tahu aku ingin menjadi dokter apa?" Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di dekat washtafle. Sakura menggeleng karena jujur, ia tidak tahu apa yang Ino pelajari, ia saja cukup kaget karena Ino memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter... "Dokter kandungan." Sakura kembali membulatkan matanya... "Artinya, aku cukup paham dasar-dasar ilmunya..." Ino berdiri di depan Sakura yang menunduk. Ia lalu memegang ke dua bahu Sakura yang gemetaran... "Katakan dengan jujur, Sakura! KAU HAMIL, KAN?" Tanyanya keras. Ia bahkan mencengkram keras bahu Sakura.

Ino sudah tidak bisa menahannya.. ia sudah muak bersabar.. berbicara dengan Sakura memang tidak perlu memakai bahasa panjang lebar, to the point adalah hal yang paling jitu. Sakura akan cepat memahaminya.

Tapi ia cukup mengeraskan volume bicaranya... SUNGGUH, sisi lainnya merasa sangat MARAH!

Sakura langsung menangis. Bukan karena cengkraman dari Ino yang keras, tapi sudah terlalu lama hatinya terluka... Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memberikan alat tes kehamilan yang sedari tadi ia pegang, sembunyikan dari Ino. Alat tes kehamilan yang ia beli sebulan yang lalu.

Ino mengamatinya dengan seksama...

Dua garis merah terpampang jelas di alat mini itu...

Dengan cepat Ino langsung memeluk Sakura yang menangis sesegukkan. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Mau berucap saja rasanya kelu.. Padahal, niat awal ia sungguh ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah Sakura. Tapi nyatanya, kenyataan, fakta yang harus ia terima pagi ini sudah memukulnya tak berdaya... Ia tak menyangka jika keterlambatannya sudah sampai sejauh ini... Tidak tahu jika sahabatnya melakukan hal keji saja membuatnya hancur, merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang sahabat karena membiarkan hal keji itu terjadi. Tapi, KINI... Ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal ini bisa terjadi...

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Sakura, Ino lantas mengirim pesan pada Naruto untuk mengijinkannya tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena ingin merawat sakura, tentu saja mengirim pesan pada Sai juga. Tapi ia tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Mungkin Ino akan menceritakannya pada Naruto dan Gaara, tapi Sai? Nantilah, sebaiknya semakin sedikit yang tahu, maka akan semakin baik, kan?

Ino meminta Naruto, untuk bagaimanapun caranya agar mencegah Sasuke datang ke apartemen Sakura demi kebaikan Sakura. Naruto menyetujuinya. Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang cukup serius pasti terjadi. Ia harus membuat Sasuke sibuk hari ini agar tak menemui Sakura. Malam nanti, ia akan mengunjungi Sakura dan mendapatkan penjelasan dari Ino.

"Jika kau tahu kau bisa hamil karena melakukan hubungan seks, kenapa kau terus melakukannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Ino masih kesulitan mengontrol amarahnya.

Sakura setengah tiduran di ranjangnya... Ia mencengkram selimutnya. Ino mengetahuinya? "Da-darimana ka-kau tahu aku me-melakukannya dengan Sa-Sasuke?"

"Ho, bahkan cara bicaramu sudah seperti Hinata... Aku mendengarmu merintih kesakitan saat di UKS, setelah jam olahraga usai!" Ino ingin terbuka saja.

Sakura mencolos... "I-itu..."

"Jangan mengelak lagi, Sakura!"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya... "Iya, aku dan Sasuke... Musim panas.. Ulang tahun Sasuke..." Ia meneteskan air mata karena teringat kenangan pahit itu. Kenangan pahit yang membawanya dalam ketololan yang begitu menyakitkan...

"Katakan Sakura, dia tidak memperkosamu, kan?"

"..." Sakura menunduk, menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya yang ia gerai. Sudah lama ia tak merasa sekesal ini... Rasanya ia ingin membunuh Sasuke saat ini juga... "Kenapa kau tak bilang? Kenapa kau membiarkannya? Kenapa kau dan dia justru melanjutkan hal keji seperti itu?... Kenapa, Sakura?"

Sesuai dugaannya, Ino pasti akan bertanya seperti itu... "Keluarga Uchiha, ayah...ibu...Itachi-nii... Kau... Naruto... Apa yang akan kalian fikirkan setelah mengetahui apa yang Sasuke lakukan padaku?... Semua akan kacau, Ino... Kehormatan keluarga Uchiha itu sangat penting buatku... bisakah.. bisakah kau memahami bagaimana posisiku saat ini?"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura... Tapi tak selamanya kau diam saja, kan? Kediamanmu justru membuat Sasuke semakin bejat."

"Jangan mengatai kakakku seperti itu, Ino.."

Sakura selalu saja tidak rela jika ada yang mengomplain kakak angkatnya, Sasuke... "Benar kan? DiA ITU BEJAT! Menyetubuhi adiknya itu tidak waras, Sakura. Dia sakit!"

Sasuke memang tidak waras karena memperkosanya. Itu awalnya. Tapi perjalanan ke sini, Sakura merasa jika ia juga termasuk ke dalamnya. Ia memang meminta hal merepotkan pada Sasuke dan sudah sewajarnya Sasuke meminta bayaran padanya, kan?... "Aku, aku yang mengijinkan Sasuke melakukannya padaku, Ino... Jika ingin menyalahkan seseorang, maka itu adalah aku! AKU YANG MEMULAINYA..."

"A-Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Sakura yang memulai? Ayolah, Ino membutuhkan penjelasan yang gamblang.

"Aku meminta Sasuke membuka hati untuk Hinata dan Sasuke menurutinya dengan imbalan tubuhku..."

"GILA, TIDAK WARAS, KALIAAAN SINTING!" Hanya karena itu? Imbalan seks? YANG BODOH ITU SIAPA? SIAPA YANG TOLOL DI SINI? DIRINYA KAH?

"Ya, kami memang sinting, Ino.."

"Kenapa kau meminta dia membuka hati untuk Hinata? Hanya karena permainan bodohmu itu? Kau pernah membahas jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan pada Hinata jadi kau memasukkan mereka berdua dalam permainan untung-untungan? Jika Sasuke tak memiliki rasa pada Hinata maka mereka tidak akan bersama.. Selesai?... seperti itu?... Atau Hinata datang padamu dan meminta jasa mak comblangmu lalu kau menurutinya sekalian mau membuktikaan dugaanmu yang mengira Sasuke memiliki rasa pada Hinata?.. Itu? Karena itu? Pada akhirnya kau mempermainkan mereka, Sakura! KAU MENGERTI KAN? KAU PAHAM KAN KONSEKUENSINYA? Mempermainkan perasaan orang itu SALAH, Sakura!" Ino berbicara dalam sekali tarikan nafas...

Rupanya Ino mengerti lebih banyak akan Sakura. Dia memang sahabat yang sangat baik.

"Kau yang terbaik, Ino.. sama seperti Naruto..."

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembahasan, Sakura!"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk membantunya mendekati Sasuke. Ya, aku akui, aku juga ingin tahu apa dugaanku itu benar atau tidak... Malam ulang tahun Sasuke, malam sehabis final tenis EoS, Sasuke memperkosaku... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu, dia terlihat sangat mengerikan. Aku pasti membuat kesalahan padanya makanya dia sampai seperti itu... Yang jelas, aku melupakan ulang tahunnya..."

"Tunggu, kau lupa ulang tahunnya?"

"Tidak juga... Aku..." Sakura ingat jika ia tidak tahan melihat Sasuke 'memeluk' Hinata dengan sangat eratnya. Ia memilih pulang tanpa jadi merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke... "Pokoknya dia sangat marah padaku lalu dia memperkosaku... Sekian kali aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa pada Sasuke, Sasuke mengetahui jika aku menjadikan dirinya target cinta. Ia tahu jika aku melakukan penyelidikkan padanya... Sungguh, aku tak menyangka jika Sasuke menyadarinya... Ia mengatakannya setelah memperkosaku. Dia jahat ya, sudah tahu Hinata memiliki perasaan padanya, tapi dia seolah-olah menarik ulur perasaan Hinata... Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bersikap seperti itu, Ino! Hinata pasti sangat terluka karenanya! Itu sebabnya, aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke menyetujuinya dengan imbalan, ya.. seperti itulah..."

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTIMU, SAKURA... KEGILAAN KALIAN... KALIAN... AH, KEPALAKU MENJADI SANGAT PUSING... Kau tahu Sakura, kaulah orang yang paling jahat di sini!"

"Aku tahu Ino... Hinata datang padaku, ia menangis, ia ingin mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Sasuke. Aku sudah berjanji padanya ingin membantunya... Salahkah aku jika aku memikirkan janjiku pada Hinata? Salahkah jika aku ingin Hinata bahagia?"

"Dan kau membiarkan rasa tololmu itu sampai saat ini? Sampai kau hamil?"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini... Hiksss..." Ah, Sakura rajin menangis. Mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi hobinya.

Ino duduk mendekat di ranjang Sakura. Ia memeluk Sakura yang sangat rapuh itu. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan maaf pada Sakura karena sudah marah-marah pada Sakura... "Kau lebih memilih Hinata, jadi... apa kau akan mengugurkan kandunganmu? Jika iya, maka aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tentu saja TIDAK!"

"Lalu, apa kau akan memberitahukan pada Sasuke tentang kehamilanmu itu?"

"A-aku belum memikirkannya..."

"Kau HARUS MEMIKIRKANNYA! SEGERA!"

"Sebelum aku memutuskannya, kumohon, jangan beritahu siapapun! Terutama pada Sasuke!"

Ino menghela nafas. Wajah Sakura yang menangis saat ini membuatnya tidak tega. Sakura pasti sangat berfikir keras... "Naruto dan Gaara sudah tahu tentang kau dan Sasuke. Kami bersama waktu itu."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata lagi. Gaara tahu? Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit juga karenanya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara padanya. Setelah menolak Gaara, tapi ia justru semakin melukainya dengan berbuat keji seperti ini. Apa yang Gaara pikirkan saat ini tentangnya? Apakah Gaara akan membencinya?.. Mengenai Naruto, Sakura pasti akan kena ceramah tiada henti nanti.

"Nah Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Kau.. bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke saat ini? Mana mungkin kan kau tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa padanya setelah semua ini, kan?"

Apa kali ini sudah waktunya ia berkata jujur? Ino memang ratu gossip di sekolah, tapi dia adalah sahabat yang baik. Ia bisa percaya padanya... "Aku.."

"Sudah kuduga..."

"ino..."

"Kau mencintainya lebih dari yang kau tahu, Sakura... Kau telat menyadarinya!"

"Hm.."

"Kau... memang sangat bodoh!"

"Ya, dan sangat tolol..."

Ino tahu... merangkai semua kejadian dan apa yang dialami Sakura hanya kata itu yang bisa disimpulkan. Bodoh dan tolol! Sakura terjebak di anataranya...

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.028 words... cerita dan corat coret... rada ngebut karena harus mengupdate Sakura's Love Story dan Young, Wild, and Sexy juga... Kepentok meriang jadi semakin lama... gomen ne...**

 **Sampai nanti... semoga umur sampai di waktu nanti...**

 **Bye .. bye...**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku kalo bikin cerita mah mudah ketebak semua kok... hahahha... Twist gagal always on... XD**

 **Thanks sudah mengikuti... setidaknya aku sudah berusaha... done... selesai jam 0.18... efek kagak bisa tidur... Gak tahu kenapa ya, aku sering kebangun lalu nangis, terus ngalami kekhawatiran luar biasa... Rasanya tidak enak banget...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah setahun berlalu, aku harus segera menyelsaikan cerita ini... berat hutang cerita mah... Kesahatan menurun terus, mumpung masih bisa, dikebut saja dah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna-san...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

Memiliki sahabat yang bisa dipercaya adalah hal yang luar biasa. Menceritakan segala kesuh kesah, beban yang terasa begitu beratnya akan berkurang. Akan lebih beruntung jika sang sahabat berkenan membantu dan memberikan solusi-solusi. Ada banyak manusia yang bisa dijadikan teman, tapi hanya beberapa yang bisa menjadi sahabat sejati. Tidak perlu banyak, satupun jika dapat mengerti diri, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Mereka akan menarik dan mengeluarkan diri dari kegelisahan. Menerangi dalam setiap kegelapan. Menuntun saat tersesat. Menjadi musuh saat diri jauh dari kebaikan. Yang lebih sederhana, tertawa bersama dan setia saat terpuruk. Memberikan bahunya saat diri lelah...

Sakura harus bersyukur memiliki Naruto dan Ino. Mereka berdua sangat mengerti dirinya. Mungkin saat ini ia juga harus memasukkan nama Gaara di memori otaknya. Laki-laki miskin alis ini adalah sosok yang luar biasa hingga Sakura sendiri tidak bisa membaca bagaimana Gaara berfikir. Sakura ingin bertanya, sebenarnya sebesar apa hati yang dimiliki Gaara hingga ia masih mau menganggapnya sebagai teman? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, rasanya ia sudah tak pantas lagi mendapatkan kebahagian seperti ini. Memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu peduli akan dirinya.

Jika ia bisa memutar balik waktu, sungguh, ia pasti tidak akan bertindak tolol seperti ini... Jika andai saja ia memang tak bisa menghindari pelecehan dari Sasuke, maka setidaknya ia tak melanjutkannya dengan membuat permainan konyol seperti itu. Ah, ini benar-benar sangat buruk. Sakura tak menyangkan jika saat ini semua terasa semakin rumit.

Ia tak menyangka jika dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke... Sosok yang tak seharusnya ia cintai dalam hal romantis. Sosok yang harusnya ia cintai sebatas keluarga saja...

Jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

Otaknya sungguh bual, sebual ia menghafal rumus matematika. Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri...

Seperti semua yang sudah Naruto ceramahkan. Sungguh, ini sudah hampir dua jam dan Naruto belum juga usai menceramahi Sakura. Sakura hanya menangis dipeluk Ino. Sementara Gaara, dia duduk di lantai bersandar pada dinding pembatas kamar Sakura dan ruang tamu.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajar Sasuke!" Marah Naruto. Ia bahkan sudah berkacak pinggang sedari tadi.

"Jangan!" Sakura menolak keras. Apaan coba, yang salah adalah dirinya.

"Aku mengerti kau itu salah, Sakura. Tapi aku juga tak bisa membenarkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke! Apa dia fikir menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri itu hal yang benar? Wajar? JANGAN BERCANDA! Meski kau tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, setidaknya fikirkan apa status kalian! Masih murid SMA!"

"Jangan menyakitinya, Naruto! Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon jangan melakukan apa-apa padanya!"

"Haaahhhh..." Naruto menhela nafas. Ia selalu kesulitan menolak permintaan Sakura.. "Setelah ini, kuharap kau sudah memikirkan rencana selanjutnya mengenai hidupmu."

Sakura menunduk... "Gomen, aku tak memikirkan jika resiko seperti ini akan kutanggung."

"BAKA!" Ino menyela. "Perutmu akan membesar dalam waktu tiga bulan kedepan, Sakura! Kau pasti tahu itu..."

Sakura mengangguk... Ia tahu, menurut hitungan, kehamilannya sudah menginjak satu bulan. Ini sudah akhir januari, dan bulan april akhir perutnya akan membesar. Janin pasti sudah memiliki tubuh sempurna. Dan jika ia tak berbuat sesuatu, maka kehamilannya akan terbongkar. Jika sampai terbongkar maka banyak hal yang akan terjadi.

Pertama, kekecewaan keluarga Uchiha adalah hal yang paling menakutkan. Tak pernah terbesit jika ia akan menyakiti keluarga yang sudah tulus merawatnya.

Kedua, janjinya pada Hinata akan berubah jadi penghianatan. Ia akan dibenci oleh Hinata. Ya, ia akui, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Ketiga, Sakura yang terkenal baik akan mendapatkan masa sulit dan tekanan sosial dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia pasti akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang-orang sekitar. Jika itu terjadi, itu benar-benar akan menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Sejujur-jujurnya, ia benar-benar tak siap menghadapi semua resiko itu.

"Kau memikikan sesuatu, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat keluarga Uchiha malu dan kecewa padaku, aku tidak ingin menghianati Hinata, dan aku juga... meski ini egois, tapi sungguh, aku ingin di akhir sekolah SMA kita, aku ingin pergi dengan kenangan yang baik di mata teman-temanku.. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan noda yang membuat Sasuke kesulitan. Jadi, aku memohon dengan sepenuh hatiku, apa yang terjadi padaku, jangan diberitahu pada siapapun!"

"Kau tidak berniat memberitahu hal sebesar ini pada Sasuke? Dia ayah dari janin itu, Sakura!" Kata Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

"Itu artinya, kau berniat pergi setelah lulusan?" Gaara akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Ino dan Naruto menoleh pada Gaara, lalu semua mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura. Sakura akan pergi setelah lulus demi meminimalisir resiko yang harus ditanggungnya? Bisa diartikan jika Sakura ingin lari?

"Hm, hanya itu jalan terbaiknya. Aku akan pergi setelah ujian sekolah nanti. Aku akan langsung ke Prancis. Sekolah akan memberikan kemudahan pengurusan ijazahku karena alasan pendidikkan. Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenanga agar bisa mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik." Sakura terlihat mantap.

"Melarikan diri tidak menyelesaikan masalah, Sakura..." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi, kadang, melarikan diri juga diperlukan untuk kebaikkan semua orang..."

"Semua orang akan merasa baik, tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apakah itu baik untukmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku harus menerima hukumanku atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan, Gaara-kun... Tidak apa-apa, aku pasti akan melewati masa-masa sulit nanti..."

"Kau bodoh Sakura, padahal aku yakin jika keluarga Uchiha pasti akan memaafkanmu. Mereka itu sangat baik..." Kata Ino.

"Semua akan berbeda setelah itu... Aku tidak ingin membuat semua merasa sulit akan kehamilanku..." Sakura lalu tersenyum.

Untuk saat ini. Ino, Naruto, dan Gaara belum memikirkan hal lain selain ide dari Sakura. Sakura sungguh menghormati keluarga Uchiha. Mereka tahu itu. Mungkin, saat ini, menghormati keinginan Sakura adalah hal terbaik. Tapi, sebagai sahabat, mereka juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sakura setelah ini. Sakura akan pergi setelah ujian kelulusan, itu berarti usia kandungannya menginjak tiga bulan lebih. Sakura tidak akan mengikuti prom night pesta kelulusan! Jika menunggu sampai prom night di bulan april, semua pasti akan tahu jika Sakura mengandung.

Apakah ide Sakura adalah hal yang paling tepat?

Bagaimana nasib Sakura setelah ia pergi?

Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura di Prancis nanti?

Bisakah Sakura melaluinya dengan baik?

Banyak pertanyaan yang sangat sulit diterka jawabannya. Sungguh rumit dan jauh dari kata melegakan. Yang ada hanya kekhawatiran tak berujung. Karena melarikan diri justru akan membawa masalah yang akan semakin panjang.

Pertanyaannya, mau sampai kapan Sakura sanggup berlari?

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua bulan kemudian...**

"jangan makan mulu, Sakura! Kau salah menggunakan formula!" Sasuke memeriksa jawaban matematika milik Sakura.

Mereka duduk dengan saling bersandar. Sakura bersandar pada punggung Sasuke, dan Sasuke bersandar pada punggung Sakura. Mereka rupanya sedang belajar untuk ujian matematika esok hari.

Sakura masih sibuk memakan cemilannya. Tidak main-main, cemilan Sakura itu bermacam-macam. Ada keripik kentang, biskuit, ayam goreng, yakiniku, belum lagi buah-buahan. Hebatnya, di samping Sakura sudah ada dua bungkus cup kosong ramen.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Hoe Sakura, sepertinya kau tak masalah jika memiliki tubuh gendut?"

Sakura menghentikan makan kripiknya... Gendut? Dulu ia memang sangat takut dengan kata gendut, tapi saat ini, Ino bilang, beberapa orang hamil akan banyak makan. Lagi pula, janinnya juga memerlukan banyak nutrisi kan? Ya, bukan dari cemilan seperti itu juga sih.. Seharusnya makanan yang lebih bermanfaat! Nanti, ia pasti akan memakannya. Untuk sekarang, entah karena efek kehamilannya atau apa, rasanya ia ingin makan terus-terusan.

"Soal-soal ujian akan membuatku kembali kurus!" Jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Aku tak masalah kau mau makan banyak, tapi bukan junkfood seperti itu!"

"Kau yang bawa, baka-Sasuke!"

Perempatan muncul... Sudah lama mereka tak berdebat. Jadi rindu masa-masa itu. Masa dimana mereka belum terjebak dalam hal yang rumit seperti saat ini... "Kau berbicara dengan orang yang salah, Sakura! Yang bodoh itu kau! Dari lima soal matematika, kau hanya benar dua nomor! Ini soal sangat mudah, kenapa kau tak bisa mengerjakannya, hah? Berapa kali aku harus mengajarimu sampai bisa, sakura?"

Dikatai bodoh itu menyakitkan meski itu adalah fakta... "Jika tak mau mengajariku, bilang! Sana pulang saja!"

Kenapa lagi... "Hah? Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Aku memang bodoh, jangan samakan otakku dengan otakmu! Jika kau lelah, kau boleh berhenti mengajariku. Kau pikir, aku tak bisa belajar sendiri?"

"Hei, kau kenapa sih? Seperti itu saja sewot."

Jika Sasuke tahu, mungkin akan berbeda. Sasuke, orang hamil muda itu mudah emosi. Emosi mudah berganti.

Loh, kini malah Sakura menangis. Sungguh, Sasuke semakin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mood Sakura yang membingungkan ini.

"Jangan memarahiku!" Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas... "Maaf.. Ayo kita lanjutkan. Pelan-pelan saja..."

Sakura langsung tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat... Sasuke semakin bingung. Moodnya berubah lagi... Wanita sulit dimengerti...

.

.

.

LIKE A FOOL

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan sekolah sudah usai. Semua mata pelajaran sudah diujikkan. Dibilang susah ya susah, mudah ya mudah. Tergantung bagaimana kemampuan otak para siswa masing-masing. Yang jelas, di ujian kelulusan kali ini, semua siswa menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam mengerjakan soal ujian. Seperti tahu kapan mereka harus serius. Percayalah, mereka semua memikirkan masa depan yang terbaik. Tentu saja, pergurun tinggi adalah tujuan mereka setelah ini.

"Bagaimana? Tidakkah kau berfikir jika porsi ramen ini semakin sedikit, Luffy-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Baru saat ini ia bisa menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Luffy makan ramen bersama. Ada Yuuichirou juga..

"He? Benarkah?" Luffy tak begitu peduli, ia hanya akan memakan makanan yang ada di depannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia sudah menghabiskan 2 mangkok ramen.

"Lihatlah, dua hari yang lalu, aku membeli ramen ini. Kuahnya sampai pada garis ini!" Sakura menunjukkan garis hias pada mangkok ramennya.

"Sakura... Tidak biasanya kau memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini?" Kata Yuuichirou..

"Yuu-kun, ini masalah kepercayaan pelanggan yang pada akhirnya akan menentukan loyalitas dari pelanggan juga!"

"Kau terlalu ribet, Sakura... Tinggal makan saja, jika kau tidak mau, buat aku saja!" cengir Luffy.

Dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan ramen di jam kosong usai ujian kelulusan usai...

.

Usai makan ramen, Sakura berjalan di sekitar sekolah. Ia mengajak Yuuichirou. Luffy tidak bisa ikut karena teman sekelasnya menemuinya, sebut saja Zoro dan Sanji... Ia ingin sekali mengelilingi sekolah sebelum ia pergi. Beruntung Yuuichirou bersedia menemaninya. Sungguh, Ia pasti akan merindukkan sekolahnya. Suasananya yang nyaman, teman-temannya, guru-gurunya... Semua adalah kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Taman sekolah penuh bunga selalu nampak indah. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memotret banyak objek. Gedung, tanaman, taman, suasana sekolah, siswa-siswa, ia juga mengajak guru-guru yang ia kenal untuk berfoto bersama.

 **Taman belakang sekolah...**

"Kau mendapatkan foto yang bagus?" tanya Yuuichirou.

Sakura masih fokus melihat-lihat hasil fotonya... "tentu saja! BTW, arigatou na, Yuu-kun... Kau melewatkan kencanmu dengan Shinoa-chan demi menemaniku jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah."

"Tidak usah kau fikirkan, Shinoa sedang sibuk dengan sahabatnya yang mau lanjut kuliah ke New York, Mitsuba-chan."

"Hm, begitu..."

"Sepertinya, tujuanmu sudah mantap, Sakura... Prancis ka? Mimpimu tinggi juga..." Sakura tersenyum. Mimpinya memang sangat tinggi, ia saja sering tak yakin akan mimpinya itu dan berulang kali ingin menyerah. Apa lagi saat ini, mau menggapai cita-cita saja halangannya semakin sulit... "Kau yakin, hanya itu saja yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini?"

Sakura menatap yuuichirou... "Maksudmu?"

"Sakura, kau sudah banyak membantuku. Kita berteman sudah lama, jadi... biarkan aku gantian membantumu saat ini..."

"Tidak usah memikirkannya, Yuu-kun... Kau membayarku, semua sudah impas... Kau teman yang sangat baik, kau memberiku roti, sarapan pagi. Bahkan kau membagi manisan yang dibuatkan oleh ibumu. Kau membantuku memasang bolam lampu yang mati.. Astaga, kau itu tetangga yang baik ya..."

"Bukan itu... Gomen, Sakura... bukannya aku sok tahu atau bagaimana... Sungguh, waktu itu aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian... Aku ingin memberikanmu sup karena kudengar kau sakit, tapi aku malah mendengar hal yang tak seharusnya aku dengar... Maaf, Sakura.. Maafkan aku..." Yuuichirou menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan penting Sakura dengan Ino, Naruto, dan Gaara. Ia ingin diam saja dan bersikap seolah tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa tidak enak pada Sakura. Masalah Sakura terlalu besar.

... "Jaa..." Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya... "Jika kau ingin membantuku, maka jangan beritahu siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi padaku, ok?"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bilang pada siapapun..."

"Thanks..."

"Tapi Sakura... Apa tidak apa-apa kau seperti ini? Kali ini saja, cobalah pikirkan tentang perasaanmu itu. Sasuke itu mencintaimu, Sakura!"

Sasuke mencintainya? Tentu saja ia sudah tahu, bukankah mereka berdua adalah saudara... "Seorang kakak mencintainya adiknya itu wajar, Yuu-kun... Aku sudah tahu..."

"Aku tak melihat tatapan seperti itu darinya, Sakura. Sasuke memandangmu sebagai seorang wanita! Aku tahu itu... Kau mengaku dokter cinta, kau cepat menyadari perasaan orang lain, tapi kenapa kau buta akan Sasuke? Akan dirimu sendiri..."

Sudah bukan waktunya ia mengelak lagi. Yuuichirou sudah tahu semuanya. Ia juga sangat percaya pada Yuuichirou, jadi bukan hal yang berat jika ia mulai menceritakan segala alasannya pada Yuuichirou. Termasuk janjinya pada Hinata yang membuatnya kesulitan mengambil langkah untuk egois.

"Kalian hanya kucing-kucingan, padahal saling mencintai. Kalian benar-benar sangat bodoh!... Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah pada Hinata, tapi Sakura... Kau tahu, jatuh cinta bukan kesalahan... Cinta tak mengenal kapan akan datang, pada siapa ia akan hinggap..."

Yuu no baka bisa romantis juga. Sakura tak menyangka. Tapi benar juga... "Cinta memang bukan kesalahan, hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat dan aku sedang tidak beruntung..." Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Sakura..." Yuuichirou menarik Sakura dan menutup kedua mata Sakura.

"Yuu-kun, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Tanya Sakura cukup keras. Yuu langsung menutup mulut Sakura. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Sakura dan menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon.

"Kau tak akan menyukai ini, Sakura." Bisik Yuuichirou.

"Ada apa, Yuu-kun? Kenapa aku tak boleh melihatnya?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Yuuichirou dari matanya.

"Ada Sasuke dan Hinata..."

"biarkan aku melihatnya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon..."

"Tidak, Sakura!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Yuuichiroupun akhirnya mengalah. Ia membuka tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura melihat. Benar, ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sakura mengintip samar-samar dari balik pohon palm yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata. Di sana, mereka berdua sedang berdiri bersama... Hinata menatap pada Sasuke. Hinata pasti memberanikan dirinya batin Sakura. Sakura tahu betul jika Hinata itu super pemalu. Kemajuan luar biasa Hinata bisa seperti itu. Hinata sudah berjuang sangat keras selama ini...

.

.

Sakura memasang telinganya baik-baik...

" _Sasuke-kun... a-aku menyukaimu! Ah, maksudku.. AKU MENCINTAIMU... zutto, mae kara sukideshita!" kata Hinata._

Hinata menyatakan cinta?

Menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke?

Tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu?

Maksudnya, biasanya Hinata bertanya pada dirinya kan? Setidaknya meminta saran. Apa Hinata sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi? Ya memang sih, usahanya akhir-akhir ini sedikit berkurang karena ia fokus memikirkan ujian kelulusan. Namun, apa yang ia dengar saat ini adalah suatu kebenaran? Hinata menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke!

Tidak masalah kan? Bukankah jatuh cinta itu bukan kesalahan? Ia juga meyakininya... Tapi, ketidak beruntungan membuatnya merasa sakit juga... Kenapa ia harus terjebak di anatara mereka? Tidakkah itu sangat kejam?

" _Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata..." Kata Sasuke._

Sasuke membalas perasaan Hinata...

Sasuke membalasnya...

Perasaan Hinata...

Mereka memiliki rasa yang sama ya?

Mereka saling berpelukkan...

Sangat erat... tak menyisakan ruang di tengahnya...

Tak ada ruang baginya...

Mereka akan bersama setelah ini, kan?

Dan jika mereka tahu akan perasaannya, maka semua akan terluka...

Tidak, perasaannya sudah tak penting lagi...

Sungguh, ia memang sedang tak beruntung...

Meski ini adalah tujuan awalnya, tapi menyakitkan juga...

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak... Nafas seolah enggan mendekap... air mata adalah sahabat setianya di kala luka datang... dengan cepat ia menggandeng tangan Yuuichirou dan meninggalkan tempat itu...

Sudah cukup, ia tak kuat lagi seperti ini...

Keputusannya semakin bulat...

"Yuu-kun, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi..." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

 **Masih di taman belakang sekolah...**

 **.**

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukkan dari Hinata. Ia lalu menatap Hinata yang wajahnya sangat memerah... Gadis pemalu ini adalah idaman setiap laki-laki di sekolahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai, Sasuke-kun. Perasaann i-ini su-sudah sangat lama. A-apa ka-kau ingat wa-waktu ka-kau mengajariku ber-bermain basket? Sa-saat itu juga a-aku mu-mulai me-menyukaimu... Rasanya sangat lega saat aku mengatakannya tadi. A-aku juga sangat le-lega saat ka-kau ju-juga me-nyukaiku... A-aku sa-sangat bahagia, Sa-Sasuke-kun... Se-seperti pe-penantianku yang tak sia-sia..."

Sasuke mendengarkan setiap tutur kata pengakuan dari Hinata. Ia tak tahu jika Hinata sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Dan mungkin sudah sangat dalam. Apa ini bagian dari rencana Sakura? Sepertinya bukan, tentu saja Sakura pasti akan memberitahu. Jika bukan, berarti Hinata mati-matian mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia memang sering menarik ulur perasaan Hinata. Seperti hanya mempermainkan gadis baik hati di depannya saat ini. Tapi, ia memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia harus melakukannya.

"Hinata..."

"Ha-hai?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi bukan dalam hal romantis."

Hinata terperanjat... "Eh? Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kau adalah teman yang baik, dan akan selalu seperti itu."

"..." Hinata terpaku... Air mata membanjiri pipinya.

Barusan terasa melegakan, tapi kini? Semua serasa terbalikkan dengan sangat cepatnya, secepat membalikkan telapak mudahnya. Setelah dijunjung setinggi langit, lalu di hempas ke bumi begitu saja? Kenapa sakit sekali? ... Oh, Hinata sadar, jika ia memang terlalu berharap. Menjadi heroine dalam sebuah kisah yang memang bukan untuknya. Berat... sekian kali ia mencoba, sang Hero terlalu jauh untuk diraih...

"Gomen Hinata. Aku hanya tak ingin melukaimu lebih jauh. Meski aku berusaha membuka hati padamu, tapi tidak bisa." Sasuke ingin jujur lebih awal.

Hinata mengusap air matanya. Ia cukup dewasa untuk kemungkinan ini. Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan jauh-jauh hari... "Kau sangat mencintainya ya...?"

"Hn. Begitulah.." Jujur, Sasuke tak menyangka jika Hinata tahu jika ada sosok lain yang ia cintai.

"Tapi aku lega, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya. Wa-walau menyakitkan juga.."

"Maaf.."

Hinata menggeleng... "Itu hakmu, Sasuke-kun.. Ta-tapi, bolehkah kita te-tetap berteman?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

Hinata lalu tersenyum, meski terlihat jelas sangat dipaksakan... "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun... ka-kalau be-begitu, a-aku pergi du-dulu... Jaa..." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Sasuke tahu jika Hinata menhan air matanya. Ia pasti akan menangis lagi.

"Hn.. Jaa..."

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Hanya kata maaf yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Ia memang tak berniat menyakiti Hinata, tapi ia justru melakukannya. Melukai gadis baik hati yang tulus mencintainya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Perasaannya pada Sakura sudah semakin dalam dan saat inipun semakin rumit karena ulahnya. Sakura sangat dekat dengannya, tapi sangat sulit ia raih. Apa Sakura mencintainya? Pertanyaan mudah tapi tak berani ia tanyakan pada Sakura. Setelah semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sakura, apa Sakura akan menyadarinya? Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia mencintai Sakura? Apa perasaannya akan membebani Sakura?

Mungkin... Sakura sudah membencinya...

Sasuke sadar, ia sudah berbuat bejat pada Sakura...

Sakura selalu ketakutan saat berada di dekatnya, ya walau akhir-akhir ini tak begitu terlihat... Tapi, Sakura selalu mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mencoba menatap mata emerald itu... dan itu menyakitkan...

.

.

.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah. Berlari sambil berulang kali menghapus air matanya. Ia memang sudah siap dengan kemungkinan seperti ini, tapi ia hanya tak menyangka jika sakitnya akan sedalam ini. Sakit, sampai menusuk jantung.

Saat ia sedang berlari, tak sengaja ia menabrak orang. Orang itu adalah Naruto..

Kenapa Naruto selalu ada saat seperti ini?

"Hi-Hinata? Kau baik—baik saja?" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Menatap khawatir teman sekelasnya itu. Terlihat sangat buruk dengan air mata.

"Naruto-kun..." Tanpa bikir panang Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto hanya pasrah menerimanya. Ia tak tega melihat Hinata seperti itu. Iapun mulai merangkai kisah tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Ah, itu pasti karena Sasuke...

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hinata. Mencoba memberi kekuatan jika semua akan membaik.

"Hinata, mau makan ramen bersamaku? Ramen pedas bisa mengurangi rasa sakit loh..." Tawar Naruto. Hinata pernah mendengar kata itu saat ia dan Naruto pertama kali makan bersama sepulang les.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu menerima sapu tangan dari Naruto. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik Naruto Laki-laki duren ini seperti tahu akan apa yang ia rasakan... Naruto memang laki-laki yang baik...

"Ma-maaf, tiba-tiba me-melukmu..." Pipi Hinata memerah. Ya ampun, kenapa ia bisa seperti itu? Ia hanya sedang membutuhkan sandaran... dan Naruto sepertinya sangat tepat... Pelukkan dari Naruto terasa sangat nyaman. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah memeluk Naruto... Eh, bukankah saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk ia mentraktir ramen pada Naruto?.Rasanya ia pernah berjanji sebelumnya...

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Haha, tidak apa-apa... Ayo ke kantin!"

"Hai.."

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip...**

"Sasuke menolak Hinata!" Kata Naruto.

"HEE? Tidak mungkin, mereka akhirnya bersama!" Kata Sakura.

"Aku mendengarnya langsung dari Hinata. Waktu itu dia terlihat sangat buruk, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia percaya padaku dan menceritakan semuanya. Ya, meski sejujurnya aku bisa menebak saat melihatnya menangis di sekolah tempo hari..."

Sakura yakin, saat itu ia melihat dan mendengarnya sangat jelas. Sasuke membalas perasaan Hinata! Apa ia salah? "Lalu, apa Hinata sekarang baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, setelah hari itu, dia tidak berangkat sekolah... Meski tak masalah juga karena kita hanya mendapatkan kelas kosong."

"Dia juga tak mengirim pesan kepadaku akhir-akhir ini... Kuharap dia baik-baik saja.."

"Dia akan membaik! Meski terlihat lemah, tapi hatinya sangat kuat. Hinata pasti sudah memperkirakan jika hal seperti ini bisa terjadi kepadanya. Dia pasti sudah mempertimbangkan resikonya. Tidak seperti kau!"

Sakura nyengir. Jelas beda, Hinata itu pintar, sedangkan dirinya? Lupakan, fakta miris dari penghuni deretan lima terbawah di kelas... "Tapi naruto, aku menghawatirkannya! Meski ia sudah mempertimbangkan resikoya, kau tahu seberapa dalam dia mencintai Sasuke? SANGAT DALAM! Mata Hinata mengatakan segalanya! Dia memendam lama perasaannya, melakukan banyak cara agar mendapatkan ruang di hati Sasuke, dan sekarang tak terbalas? Itu sakit sekali, Naruto... Tak banyak orang yang memahami perasaannya. Dia pasti membutuhkan sosok sandaran..."

Jika mengingat soal sandaran, pipi Naruto terasa memanas. Setelah makan Ramen dengan Hinata, tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, mereka sampai di taman kota yang sepi, lalu Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu di bahunya. Saat itu, rasanya seperti Hinata memperlihatkan sosok terapuhnya selama ini...

"Naruto...?"

"Eh?"

"Malah melamun..."

"Gomen Sakura, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu pada Sasuke dan buat dia bertanggung jawab!"

"TIDAK!"

"Hinata sudah mundur, Sakura! Ini adalah kesempatanmu... Manfaatkan jalan yang diberi oleh Tuhan!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan, aku menghargai perasaan Hinata. Lagipula, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapku. Ah, aku takut mengetahuinya..."

"Jangan menjadi ibu kejam dengan tidak memberitahu anaknya pada ayahnya!"

Sakura menunduk. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa ini adalah jawaban dari Tuhan atas segala doanya? Namun, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Teman baiknya itu pasti akan sangat kecewa terhadapnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bermain di belakang Hinata sementara Hinata meminta bantuan terhadanya? Hinata pasti akan membencinya.

Naruto emmegang ke dua bahu Sakura... "Manfaatkan kesempatan ini! Jika kau ingin bahagia, maka kau harus siap mengorbankan sesuatu! Mungkin ini sangat kejam, mengorbankan Hinata demi kebahagianmu, tapi, aku percaya jika Hinata juga akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.."

"..."

"Hinata tidak akan bahagia jika Sasuke menerimanya tanpa cinta. Hinata sudah berusaha keras mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, tapi tidak berhasil. Percayalah pada takdir Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat ini adalah bagian dari rencana-Nya... Meski sulit dan rumit, tapi yakinlah, pasti ada jalan... Hinata akan memaafkanmu, jadi... katakan yang sesungguhnya pada Sasuke!"

"Naruto..."

"Jika dia tidak memiliki rasa terhadapmu, setidaknya dia tahu jika kau mengandung anaknya! Jika dia juga tak mau bertanggung jawab, aku akan menikahimu meski aku yakin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia pasti akan membunuhku!"

"Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam masalahku. Dosaku ya dosaku..."

"Pulanglah ke rumah Sasuke dan katakan semuanya... Jika perlu, kau menginaplah di sana... Aku akan mengantarkanmu.."

"Ba-baiklah... Ne, Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya..."

"Sama-sama, kita adalah sahabat, Sakura..."

.

.

.

" _Setelah semua yang telah kita lakukan selama ini, kau malah seperti itu, Sasuke-kun... Rasanya pengorbananku sia-sia... Aku bahkan merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri..."_

.

.

.

 **Like a fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, sepulang sekolah ia mengunjungi kediaman rumah Uchiha. Ia sudah siap menanggung resiko jika Hinata akan membenci dirinya karena hal ini.

Jika ia berniat ke Perancis untuk sekolah dan melahirkan—membesarkan bayinya sendirian, lama-lama, Sasuke akan tahu juga, kan?... Kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Ya, pasti akan terjadi juga. Mungkin juga ibunya, Mikoto, akan mengetahuinya dengan sangat cepat. Hanya pindah ke apartemen saja, ibunya sering berkunjung. Jadi ingat, ia hampir ketahuan waktu sedang berciuman dengan Sasuke.

Jadi, keputusannya memberitahu semuanya pada Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha sudah bulat... Jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Ia tak mungkin menunggu sampai perutnya membesar, kan?

Sungguh, ini pasti akan membuat pukulan besar... ia akan menyakiti banyak orang...

Dosanya memang sangat besar. Egonya memang kejam sehingga ia harus mengorbankan perasaan orang lain demi kebahagiaannya. Sejujurnya, meski seandainya nanti ia bisa bersama Sasuke, orang yang ia cintai, tapi sungguh juga, ia pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah pada orang-orang yang selama ini sangat mempercayainya.

Orang tuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto...

Kakaknya, Itachi...

Hinata...

Apakah mereka bisa menerima kenyataannya yang menyakitkan ini?

Apa mereka bisa menerima kehamilannya?

Jika tidak, kemana setelah ini...?

Berfikirlah... Sakura akan mencoba mencari solusi untuk kemungkinan terburuk...

.

.

"Padahal ibu baru saja ingin ke tempatmu untuk meminta pendapatmu, sayang..." Kata Ibu Mikoto.

Mereka sedang ada di ruang tamu. Sakura, Naruto, dan Ibu Mikoto.

"Pendapatku?" Sakura penuh tanya.

"Bibi, Sasuke dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke belum sampai di rumah, katanya agak telat..." Jawab Mikoto.

"Kaa-san mau bertanya soal apa?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto sibuk ngemil kue tart buatan Mikoto. Sakura pasti bisa melakukannya, itu yang Naruto yakini.

Mikoto duduk mendekat ke Sakura. Mengamati putri angkatnya yang cantik itu... "Begini, rekan bisinis ayahmu berniat menjodohkan putrinya dengan salah satu kakak-kakakmu dan ayahmu sudah menyetujuinya. Rekan bisnis ayahmu itu adalah teman dekat sewaktu sekolah dulu... Karena usia putri mereka seumuran dengan kau, maka ayahmu memutuskan jika yang akan menjalani perjodohan itu adalah Sasuke..."

" _Sasuke?" Batin Naruto. Ia bahkan menghentikan makan kue lalau menoleh ke Sakura. Teman masa kecilnya terlihat sangat kaget meski berusaha menyembunyikannya._

"..."

"Putri Hiashi-san katanya satu sekolah denganmu dan Sasuke, namanya... etto... hm... Hyuga Hi.. Hyuga Hina..." Mikoto mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hyuga Hinata." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Ya, Hyuga Hinata!" mikoto mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang ada di dalam tasnya. (Mikoto sudah bersiap ingin ke tempat Sakura untuk menunjukkan foto-foto itu)... "Kau mengenal dia, sayang? Dari fotonya terlihat sangat manis, cantik, dan juga anggun. Ah, apa dia rada pemalu? Ya ampun, rambutnya indah sekali... Dulu sewaktu ibu bertemu dengannya, dia masih bayi.. Ibu tak menyangka jika dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat menawan seperti ini..." Mikoto terlihat sangat bahagia.

Jauh berbeda dengan Sakura...

Mumble...

Blank mind...

Serasa kosong...

"Hinata teman sekelas kami, Bibi..." Kata Naruto. Ia lalu kembali mengamati Sakura. Temannya pasti hampir kehilangan nyawa... Naruto tak menduga jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Sungguh... ia bebal dan tak tahu harus bagaimana... Melihat mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca rasanya miris juga.

"Waah, cocok sekali, kalian akan cepat akrab nantinya... Sepertinya akan mudah..."

"Setahuku, Hyuga Corp itu salah satu perusahaan besar. Jika Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke, secara tidak langsung, akan menggabungkan dua perusahaan besar. Wow, itu akan menjadi perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan mungkin se Asia timur..." Kata Naruto. Ia hanya mencoba menebak.

"Ya, itu memang kemungkinannya. Bisa di bilang, akan saling menguntungkan... Tapi, tetap, yang paling penting adalah kebahagiaan mereka... Rasanya, ibu ingin yakin jika Hinata adalah gadis yang terbaik untuk Sasuke..."

"Hmm, apa Sasuke sudah tahu, Bibi?"

"Belum. Rencana Ibu sih membuat mereka dekat dulu. Lagi pula mereka masih muda, tidak akan terjadi pernikahan dalam waktu dekat... Nanti kalau sudah tepat waktunya, mereka akan diberitahu... Pasti nanti akan sangat seru.. Astaga, ibu jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka yang malu-malu..."

Mikoto berharap banyak akan perjodohan itu...

Sakura bisa merasakannya...

Haruskah ia kembali dengan keputusan awalnya? Bagaimanapun, kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha adalah yang terpenting. Ia memang tak boleh egois. Setelah selama ini, ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari keluarga Uchiha, jadi sekarangpun meski ia sedang mengandung anak si bungsu Uchiha, maka ia tetap tak boleh merusak kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha.

Ia ingin segera pergi...

Ia tidak akan mengatakan kebenaran akan dirinya...!

Tidak akan!

Tidak akan pernah!

Sudah cukup, ia tidak akan menambah dosanya lagi dengan merusak kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha menyambut calon menantu idamannya, hyuga Hinata...

Ya... dia lebih mencintai keluarga Uchiha daripada kebahagiannya sendiri...

Sakura memejamkan matanya... meresapi setiap kisah yang sudah ia lalui... meski pahit dan penuh luka akhir-akhir ini, tapi kenangan indah terlalu banyak ia lalui bersama keluarga Uchiha... Ia, tak mau menghianati keluarga uchiha...

Hatinya berkecamuk... terlalu lara... Ia menangis... Naruto menyadarinya... Bahkan sang Ibu...

"Loh, sayang... Kau menangis?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura langsung menghapus air matanya... Ia lalu tersenyum—memaksa tersenyum... "Ie, mataku agak pedih, rasanya ada bulu mata yang masuk... Tapi sudah tak apa-apa, Ibu..."

"Syukurlah... Ibu akan mengambilkan obat mata, matamu terlihat sangat memerah. Tunggulah sebentar..." Miko bangkit dan mencari obat mata.

Sakura melanjutkan tangisannya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia menagis cukup keras... "Naruto, ayo pulang! Sudah cukup... Aku ingin pulang ke apartemen..."

"Tapi kedatangan kita untuk membicarakan kehamilanmu!"

"Kau dengarkan, tadi? Kau paham bagaimana aku menghormati keluarga ini, kan? Ayo... aku ingin pulang... Sudah cukup... Aku akan kembali ke keputusan awal..."

Sakura memaksa Naruto pulang. Sebelum itu, Sakura hanya meninggalkan kertas berisi kata-kata pamit pulang karena ada urusan mendadak. Mikoto hanya menghela nafas, anaknya memang sering seperti itu. Jika sedang buru-buru, maka akan menulis surat dan pergi begitu saja.

" _Ibu, Hinata itu gadis yang sangat cantik. Ia juga anggun. Banyak teman di sekolah yang ingin menjadikan dia pacar loh. Sasuke pasti beruntung mendapatkan dia. Selain itu, yang paling penting, dia adalah gadis yang baik. Dia tidak akan menolak saat diajak ibu memasak..."_

Mikoto membaca pesan Sakura yang ada di kertas sobekkan itu. Ia tersenyum. Benar juga, Sakura itu tidak pandai memasak. Selalu kabur saat ia ingin mengajarinya.

"Anak itu... Hm, apa Sakura gemukkan ya?... Baguslah, dia pasti makan dengan baik karena tidak ingin membuatku khawatir... Mengingat dia sakit dua bulan yang lalu, rupanya ia berusaha keras agar tak mendapatkan ceramah dariku dan ayahnya... Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku ya, sayang? Prancis itu cukup jauh juga, tapi ibu akan selalu mengunjungimu..."

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen for typo...**

 **JIKA ADA YG KOMPLAIN KARENA KEBODOHAN SAKURA, BAGUSLAH, BERARTI AKU TAK MELENCENG DARI JUDUL.. HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, thats all i can give... karena sudah mendekati 'end' maka sudah waktunya fokus ke sinetron Sakura's Love Story dan Young Wild and Sexy... Aku menyukai ending yang bahagia.. heheheh**

 **Luffy, Sanji, dan Zoro dari One Piece.**

 **Yuuichirou, Shinoa, dan Mitsuba dari Owari No Seraph**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye... ^_***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tak henti-hentinya aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas semua pembaca.. yang follow, yang komen, yang ngefavoritin... semuanya.. bahkan pembaca diam sekalipun...**

 **Positif negatif diterima, asal bijak dan membangun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika merasa jika semua karakter disini terlihat bodoh dan tolol, jadi artinya aku tidak melenceng dari judul kan? FOOL BANGET DEH... ampe bikin kesel... hahahah... lalallallalala..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka, sumangga, skip saja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna-san...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

 **Kamar Sakura, kediaman Uchiha...**

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan kaca alamari yang cukup besar. Menyibakkan bajunya ke atas dan mengamati perutnya. Sudah agak membesar meski belum terlalu. Ia lalu menghela nafas, setelah itu ia mengelusnya pelan dan tersenyum karenanya. Di sana, di dalam perutnya, hidup janin Sasuke, orang yang ia cintai. kandungannya sehat, ia sangat senang ketika dokter mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jika mengingat waktu ia pergi ke dokter dengan Gaara, sang dokter mengira jika Gaara adalah suaminya. Ia ingin tertawa saat Gaara sedikit gelagapan waktu ditanyai hal seperti itu. Ia harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Gaara karena sudah banyak membantunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget langsung merapikan bajunya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berdiri di situ?... "Hanya memeriksa perutku. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Sepertinya sebentar lagi periode-ku..." (baca:menstruasi)

"Oh.."

"..."

Semenjak mendengar Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata, Sakura sedikit agak menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Tidak tahu, meski ia berusaha untuk biasa saja, tapi rasanya ada rasa canggung yang menghampiri ketika mereka saling bertatap muka.

Sasuke duduk di ranjang Sakura... "Tidakkah kau terlalu terburu-buru pergi ke Prancis Sabtu besok?"

Sakura memang harus bicara dengan Sasuke... Ia dan Naruto sudah membuat rencana tentang masa depannya. Yang jelas, ia tidak mau jika keluarga Uchiha tahu tentang kehamilannya, terutama Sasuke... Jika melarikan diri adalah jalan terbaiknya saat ini, maka Sakura akan melakukannya. Mungkin, ia bisa menganggap jika saat ini adalah jalan penebusan dosanya... "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang saat family meeting dengan ayah, ibu, dan Itachi-nii?... Aku buta dengan Prancis, aku akan datang lebih awal untuk belajar adaptasi..."

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu di sana?"

"Aku sudah membooking hotel untuk dua hari, setelah itu aku akan mencari kost dekat kampus. Di sana juga banyak anak Jepang, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir..."

"Kau tidak akan mengikuti pesta kelulusan dan prom night rupannya..."

"Ya bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai akhir April. Aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat..." Sakura lalu tersenyum dan menunjukkan tiket pesawatnya pada Sasuke. "Lagi pula, awal Mei nanti, kau juga akan ke Inggris kan? Selamat, kau diterima di kampus impianmu, Oxford..."

"Hn."

"Yaah, aku tak menyangka jika Naruto tidak jadi mengikuti ujian masuknya. Ku kira dia akan mengikutimu. Walau terlihat bodoh, tapi dia memiliki keberuntungan luar biasa di ujian. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan masuk... Kudengar, Hinata juga masuk di kampus Oxford ya? Ya ampun, otak kalian memang luar biasa..."

"Hn begitukah?.." Sasuke memang tahu jika Hinata juga ingin masuk Oxford, rupanya Hinata berhasil masuk. Ia turut senang... "Naruto mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Kyoto."

Kyoto? Kenapa Sakura tidak tahu. Naruto bilang akan masuk Universitas Keio jika tidak diterima di Oxford. Ternyata malah Universitas Kyoto. Jauh juga jika dari Tokyo.. Kota budaya, kah... "Apa dia lolos?"

"Hn."

"..."

"Ne, sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Aku senang kau kembali ke rumah ini meski hanya sebentar.."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia memang akan menghabiskan waktu sebentar di kediaman Uchiha. Ia ingin menikmati dan membuat kenangan indah dengan keluarga angkatnya sebelum ia pergi... ia merasa jika ia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi setelah ini...

.

.

.

 **Like a fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang menikmati waktu terakhirnya di sekolah. Setelah selesai meminta ijazahnya, ia menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Bercanda dan bercerita hal konyol, makan di kantin... Mengunjungi teman-temannya yang ada di kelas beda. Dia juga menyempatkan ke gym hanya untuk sekedar melempar bola basket ke ring, ya walau tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Kesal juga...

"Lihat ini!" Gaara yang datang dari arah belakang Sakura langsung mendrible bola basket menuju ke ring, dengan gerakkan lincah ia melakukan dunk dan bola masuk dengan sempurna...

Sakura langsung tepuk tangan... kenapa cowok rata-rata pandai bermain basket? Apa karena tinggi badan? Rasanya tidak adil... "Sudah pandai main tenis, basketpun diembat. Kau terlalu rakus, Gaara-kun..."

"Hanya kebetulan saja aku bisa."

"Jiah, kau terlalu rendah diri..."

Gaara mendekati Sakura... "Wajahmu sangat pucat.. Kau sudah meminum suplemennya? Iron? Vitamin yang dokter berikan tempo hari?"

Sakura mengangguk... "Sudah, tapi aku rasa aku hanya mudah lelah.."

"Benar, dokter bilang ibu hamil akan mudah lelah dan terkena anemia. Bagaiman dengan six morningmu?"

"Masih tetap muntah, tapi aku baik-baik saja... Aku menghindari makan amis-amis..."

"Jangan terlalu menghindarinya, kau membutuhkan makanan seperti itu!"

"Kau cerewet sekali sih seeperti ibu-ibu saja... Iya aku mengerti Gaara-sama, aku akan kembali memakannya setelah keluar dari rumah Sasuke!"

Gaara tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura... "Ibu hamil memang sangat sensitif ya... Apa anakmu nanti seorang perempaun?"

"Hmm, entahlah.. Baru jalan tiga bulan lebih juga... Belum terlalu kelihatan.."

"Jangan memaksakan memakai korset terlalu kencang, kasihan janinnya..."

"Iya, Gaara-kun..."

Setelah puas bermain basket, mereka berdua lanjut berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka. Sudah ujian kelulusan, pelajaran sekolah juga sudah usai.. Di ruang kelas hanya ada Hinata, Sai, dan Ino. Saat Sakura dan Gaara masuk kelas, Ino menatap Sakura, ia lalu mengisyaratkan untuk melihat ke arah Hinata. Seolah menyuruh Sakura untuk berbicara dengan Hinata... Sakura mengangguk karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sekolah, hari ini pula kesempatan terakhir bisa berbicara langsung dengan Hinata. Ino, Gaara, dan Sai keluar kelas meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

Hinata terlihat sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Sakura duduk di samping Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..."

Semenjak ia mendengar jika Hinata ditolak Sasuke, tidak tahu kenapa Hinata seolah menjauhinya. Meski penolakkan itu tak pernah diceritakan oleh Hinata maupun Sasuke...

"Ah, Sakura-chan ka.. Ada apa...?"

"Kudengar kau berhasil lolos masuk Oxford, selamat ya... Kau akan bersama Sasuke-kun.."

Hinata langsung murung... Sakura jadi tak enak hati. Ia tahu betul perasaan Hinata saat ini... "Iya, aku senang bisa sekampus dengan Sasuke-kun..." Dingin. Suara Hinata terdengar dingin.

Sakura merasa sesak di dadanya... "maaf Hinata, sampai akhir sekolah, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai dokter cinta... Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf... Tapi aku selalu percaya jika keajaiban untuk kalian bersama itu ada suatu saat nanti..."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan... Aku akan menunggunya.."

Mereka saling berpelukkan... _"Sebentar lagi, kau akan bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan bisa kabur dari perjodohan itu. Dia sangat menghormati ayah dan ibunya, jadi dia pasti akan menerimamu, Hinata.. Aku percaya jika kalian selalu bersama, maka benih cinta pasti akan tumbuh di hati Sasuke. Jadi bersabarlah... semua akan membaik saat aku pergi nanti... Kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu.. Kau akan mendapatkan cintamu, rasa sakitmu akan terbalas... Aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang kalian... Selamat tinggal Hinata, aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu..."_ Batin Sakura saat memluk Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Like a fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nii-san, terima kasih sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan. Nii-san bahkan membelikanku ice cream coklat jumbo. Sungguh, ini rasanya sangat enak sekali..." Kata Sakura.

Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura. Adik perempuannya ini memang maniak ice cream. Sudah lama ia tak bermain bersama Sakura semenjak kuliah. Jika ia ingin bersama Sakura, pasti sudah diserobot oleh Sasuke duluan. Mereka berdua sering rebutan Sakura, pada akhirnya, Sakura pasti akan memilih bersama Sasuke. Sakura bilang jika tidak memilih Sasuke, maka ia akan kerepotan jika Sasuke ngambeg.

"Kalian berdua akan meninggalkanku, rasanya aku akan kesepian..."

"Carilah pacar, maka Nii-san tidak akan kesepian..." Sakura menjulurkan lidah. Kakaknya itu tidak pernah pacaran, itu yang ia tahu...

"Kau ini, aku akan senang jika aku bisa berkencan dengan adikku yang manis dan manja tiada dua..."

"Hahha, aku tidak mau berkencan dengan orang baik, ramah, dan tampan tidak ketulungan seperti Nii-san..."

"HEE, Kenapa?"

"Aku akan repot nanti, cewek-cewek akan menempel pada Nii-san... Aku pasti tidak akan suka..."

"Oh iya, kau itu ratu bro-con waktu SMP... Cemburuannya akut... Nii-san dekat dengan cewek satu saja, kau sudah kesal... Tapi aku menyukainya. Kau terlihat kawaii saat seperti itu..." Itachi mencoba mengingat-ingat masa SMA-nya dulu. Saat ia sedang pulang sekolah bersama teman wanitanya, Sakura mencak-mencak tidak suka. Apa lagi saat ia menjemput pulang Sakura di SMP, ia jadi incaran teman-teman Sakura dan sudah pasti Sakura ngambeg lalu menyuruhnya tak usah menjemput lagi.

"Cewek itu kelewat sexy, Nii-san... Dasar tante-tante masih SMA.. Aku tidak rela Nii-san bergaul dengan wanita muka make up tebal seperti itu... Huhh..."

"Baiklah, baiklah... Nah, Sakura... untuk hari ini saja, mau berkencan denganku?" Itachi menunjukkan lengannya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menautkan tangannya ke lengan Itachi... "Aku menyayangimu, Nii-san..." Meski ia tersenyum, tapi luka dalam di hatinya. Ia tidak yakin jika ia akan bisa kembali menemui kakak angkatnya atau tidak... Menatap masa depannya yang semakin suram dan gelap saja..

Ia menatap langit biru yang cerah...

.

.

 _Apa ini yang dimaksud karma?_

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang tahu jika Sakura akan berangkat ke prancis esok hari. Sakura memang berniat merahasiakannya dari teman-temannya. Ia ingin pergi dengan tenang. Itu lebih baik sebelum pikirannya berubah... Jika ia tidak ada, maka semua akan jauh lebih baik...

Yang tahu akan kepergian Sakura hanya keluarganya, Naruto, Ino, Gaara, dan Yuuichirou...

Ia sudah tidak mau membuat masalah lagi.. Apapun yang terjadi padanya ia anggap sebagai karma dari dosa yang sudah ia buat. Niatnya membantu, malah akhirnya hanya menjadi mala petaka. Sungguh, andai ia tidak tolol dengan semua perminan konyolnya...

Maa, sebisa ia berusaha menyalahkan dirinya, nyatanya semua sudah terjadi. Ia tidak akan bisa memutar waktu kembali dan menghindari kesalahannya. Yang ada hanya masa depan dimana ia harus memperbaiki segala kesalahannya.

Satu pembelajaran penting bagi Sakura. Menyesal pasti di belakang. Ia akan bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahannya. Pergi sejauh mungkin adalah pilihannya. Jika itu sebagai penebusan dosa, maka ia akan melakukannya. Perasaannya saat ini tidak penting. Ia tidak akan memikirkan kebahagiannya. Dulupun, saat ia membuat perjanjian dengan Sasuke, ia bahkan tak benar-benar serius memikirkan perasaan Sasuke dan Hinata. Yang ia tahu, jika Sasuke dan Hinata bersama, maka akan bahagia.

Nyatanya ia salah, ia memang berlagak seperti seorang penulis skenario, tapi kisah berjalan seperti kehendak Tuhan.. Ini kisah nyata, kisah yang tak bisa ia prediksi bagaimana akhirnya...

/

/

Pagi hari, Sakura sudah sibuk membuat kenangan di sekolah. Ia bermain dengan Gaara, makan bersama Naruto, Ino, dan Sai... Stt, Sai belum tahu jika Sakura akan ke Prancis karena ingin melarikan diri. Maklum saja, agak rawan karena nyatanya, Sai itu cukup dekat dengan Sasuke.. Sementara siang hari ia berkencan dengan Itachi. . . Sore harinya, ia bercengkrama dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Ayah dan Ibunya memberi banyak wejangan agar Sakura bisa hidup lancar di luar negeri. Jika harus di tulus ke buku catatannya, maka Sakura yakin akan menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas. Yang jelas, ia paham, jika orang tuanya sangat pedulu padanya. . jika melihat bagaimana kasih sayang yang mereka curahkan padanya, maka apa ia sanggup jika ia harus mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah membuat malu keluarga Uchiha?

Tentu saja Tidak...!

/

Sudah pukul 11.00 malam, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan perjalanannya besok. Sabtu esok adalah hari dimana semua masa sulit akan ia lalui. Hari dimana penebusan dosa atas ketololannya dimulai...

Berulang kali ia mengusap perutnya, perutnya memang terlihat membesar meski lebih terlihat jika ia sedang mengalami perut buncit karena jarang berolah raga. Berat badannya naik cukup banyak, itu cukup membantu menutupi kehamilannya. Meski sudah menginjak, tiga bulan lebih atau 4 bulan awal, tapi nyatanya malah ia justru seperti anak yang mengalami kegemukkan mendadak. Kemana tubuh ramping dan bugarnya itu? Astaga, Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.. Mau gemuk, mau berat badannya bertambah, yang terpenting adalah bayinya sehat.

Sakura menoleh ke pintu kamarnya saat mendengar suara ketukkan. Dengan langkah agak beratnya, ia berjalan dan membuka pintu itu. Dan, di depannya berdiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang paling ingin ia hindari saat ini meski sejujurnya, ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya, ia lalu mengunci kamar Sakura.. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke maju selangkah, Sakura mundur selangkah. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ia sudah mentok ke ranjangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? A-ada apa?" Suara Sakura bergetar. Rasa takutnya pada Sasuke selalu ada. Apa lagi saat berduaan seperti ini.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja, ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sasuke sering menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Ciuman Sasuke berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil bahkan memaksa masuk dan mengeksploitasi mulut Sakura. Sakura tidak tinggal diam untuk hal yang satu ini, ia lalu menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Ia mendorong halus dada Sasuke yang memeluk menghimpitnya.

"Jangan menolakku!"

"Aku tidak mau ada orang rumah yang tahu. Lagi pula, kau sudah..."... Jika ia mengatakan jika Sasuke sudah menolak Hinata, artinya perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke sudah usai. Maka harusnya Sasuke tidak bisa menyentuhnya lagi. Itu yang ia harapkan! Namun, Sasuke dan Hinata kan semakin sulit dekat. Itu akan mempengaruhi perjodohan Sasuke dan Hinata. Lebih baik ia bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi anatara Sasuke dan Hinata. Lagipula, ibunya meminta untuk merahasiakannya dari Sasuke karena ibunya ingin Sasuke dan Hinata menjajakki tahap pendekatan.

"Sudah apa?"

" Ka-kau sudah terlalu le-lelah karena kegiatanmu se-seharian ini. Jadi, le-lebih baik kau istirahat saja!" Sakura kesulitan berbohong di hadapan Sasuke. Sebaiknya ia tidak usah banyak bicara.

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

Sakura membatu.

Selalu saja... ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan... Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya, ia bahkan tak bisa memahami keinginan hatinya saat ini. Ada sisi yang menolak, ada sisi yang menginginkan juga. Ia tidak ingin bermunafik ria...

Rasanya, setan selalu menang...

Apa sampai akhirpun akan berakhir seperti ini?

Kenapa luka begitu mudahnya menyapa?

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 3.00 pagi...**

"Sasuke-kun... Kau masih terjaga?" Sakura berbaring di sebeolah Sasuke yang memejamkan mata sambil memelukknya.

"Hn. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah.." Gumam Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke di daerah sekitar telinganya.

Sakura menatap plapon kamarnya. Lampu tidur membuat kamarnya remang. Plapon yang putih itu berubah gelap. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat pintu kamarnya. Jangkauan lampu tidur memang tak sejauh itu... "Apa aku membuatmu marah hari ini?"

"Kau mengabaikanku." Sasuke tetap tak membuka matanya.

Sudah biasa. Terlalu biasa. Sasuke bisa kesal hanya karena hal sepele yang tidak masuk akal. Meski coba Sakura pahami, namun alasan itu terlalu konyol baginya. Pada akhirnya, ia lebih memilih mengalah dengan alasan konyol itu... "Gomen, karena ini hari terakhir di Jepang, maka aku pikir, aku harus menikmati waktuku. Aku sudah membaginya.."

"Dan kau melupakan bagian waktumu untukku."

"Maaf..." Benar, tapi ia hanya ingin menghindari Sasuke. Rasanya sangat berat.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah bersamamu saat ini.." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya lagi... "Sakura.. soal Hinata aku—"

"Akhhhh..." Pekik Sakura.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurannya. Ia spontan duduk dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura.. "Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?" suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir

Sasuke memang selalu seperti itu jika menyangkut soal Sakura. Sakura bahkan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Pe-perutku sa-sakit sekali..." Sakura memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke juga memeriksa perut Sakura. Ia mengelusnya pelan... "Di sebelah mana yang sakit?"

"Di situ... sebelah kiri..."

Sasuke mengelus perut sebelah kiri Sakura. Ada yang berbeda.. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat mengelus perut milik Sakura. Rasanya ada yang membuat hangat perasaannya... "Perutmu agak buncit, Sakura..."

Sakura memerah. Entah karena malu atau kesal juga. Kenapa Sasuke mudah sekali berkata seperti itu? Kejujurannya memang sering menyakitkan. Harusnya Sasuke itu tahu jika seorang wanita akan kesal jika ada yang komplain tentang keadaan fisiknya... "Yang sering membawa junkfood ke kost itu siapa, hah? Karena kau membawa banyak, maka aku memakan semuanya. Ibu juga sering mengirimiku makanan yang enak-enak, tentu saja aku langsung menghabiskannya. Makanan ibu itu paling enak! Habis makan, aku tidur... Dalam beberapa bulan, aku sudah naik 4 kg!"

Benar juga. Sasuke memang selalu membawa makanan ke tempat Sakura. Ia terlalu khawatir karena Sakura sering sakit. Sepertinya, junkfood cukup ampuh untuk membuat Sakura lebih gemuk. Baginya, melihat Sakura yang sakit-sakitan setelah ia melecehkannya, rasanya Sakura menjadi banyak pikiran sehingga menjadi jauh lebih kurus... Ya, ia tahu juga, junkfood itu tidak baik jika berlebihan... "Hanya 4 kg juga... Besok akan turun lagi! Selama di Prancis, jangan pernah memakan junkfood lagi!"

"Iya,iya..."

"Sekarang, tidurlah! Aku akan mengelus perutmu sampai kau tertidur. Kuharap sakitnya akan membaik.."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia merebahkan dirinya miring ke kanan. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia lalu memeluk Sakura dari arah belakang. Ia mengusap-usap pelan perut Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya...

"Oyasumi.." Sasuke mengecup pelan leher samping Sakura.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun..."

/

/

" _Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku membohongimu... Aku pura-pura sakit perut saat kau membahas Hinata. Aku tidak mau semua rencanaku rusak. Kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Aku yakin, Hinata masih sangat mencintaimu dan perjodohan itu kuharap bisa membuatmu berubah menatap Hinata...,,,. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Saat kau menyentuh perutku, rasanya menjadi sangat hangat. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku merasa seperti tidak pernah sebahagia ini... Rasanya ingin terus, terus, dan terus kau melaukan hal ini menjelang tidurku... Apa ini... apa ini respon dari anakmu? Apa janin ini tahu jika ayahnya sedang menyapa?... Maafkan ibu sayang, hanya ini kesempatan kau bisa bersama ayahmu... Selamat tidur Sasuke-kun, selamat tidur anakku..."_

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Setelah itu, ia meneteskan air mata.

/

/

.

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo International Airport...**

Setelah mendapatkan perintah chek in, Sakura langsung memeluk ibu dan ayahnya. Sangat sulit melepaskan dari pelukkan erat sang ibu. Setelaht, ia memeluk sang kakak, itachi. Kakaknya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti ibunya. Naruto, Ino menyusul. Gaara juga memeluk Sakura, meski hanya sekilas. Yang terakhir adalah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat juga. Sakura sampai merasa sesak. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sulit. Sasuke tidak mau melepaskannya...

"Sasuke-kun... Sudah waktunya.. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat."

"Setelah urusanku selesai di London, aku akan menjengukmu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum... "Aku akan menunggu... Jaa... sayonara..." Sakura sudah lega. Tadi pagi, Sasuke mengecup keningnya. Tidak dengan nafsu. Sungguh, tiada lebih baik dari ciuman kening itu.

Sakura menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam... Ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke keluarga dan teman-temannya. Ini adalah awal perjalanan hidupnya yang baru.. ia sudah siap mengorbankan segalanya...

" _Ini yang terakhir... ayah, ibu... jaga kesehatan kalian. Jangan sampai sakit... Itachi-nii, carilah pacar yang bisa mencntaimu setulus hati... Setidakya gadis baik yang tidak berdandan menor... Sasuke-kun, kuharap kau hidup dengan baik. Hinata pasti bisa menjadi sosok yang bisa mengerti akan dirimu. Jika kau memahami bagaimana Hinata, kau akan tahu jika Hinata itu sangat, sangat baik.. Teman-teman, kuharap kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Walau sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kapan waktu itu kan tiba atau justru... memang tak akan pernah tiba.. Namun, tiga tahun bersama kalian itu sangat menyenangkan... Terima kasih untuk segalanya... Aku beruntung bertemu dengan kalian..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Like a fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SASUKE POV

Aku menatap pesawat yang baru saja menghilang di balik awan. Itu pesawat yang Sakura naiki. Prancis adalah negara yang sangat jauh. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk menemuinya apalagi sebentar lagi aku juga akan disibukkan dengan kuliahku di London.

Kita memang akan jarang bertemu. Tapi, aku pasti akan selalu berusaha menemuimu. Dimanapun... Kapanpun...

Sampai akhir... sampai saat inipun, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan 'maaf' kepadamu. Maaf atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan. Maaf sudah melecehkanmu dan memaksamu bertindak keji bersamaku. Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti itu... Kau menjalani harimu dengan sulit. Kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Aku menciptakan jarak di antara kita karena ulahku sendiri. Menciptakan kecanggunggan yang seharusnya tak ada mengingat betapa dekatnya kita sebelum ini...

Aku, aku merusak kebersamaan kita...

Yang lebih parah, aku memang sangat pengecut karena tidak berani mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu. Aku.. aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan... menjalin hubungan cinta.. menjadi sepasang kekasih...

Aku tersenyum miris... Seorang Uchiha sepertiku itu memalukan... Tak kusangka, aku sepengecut ini...

.

Sakura... apa ada saatnya kita bisa bersama?

Semua hanya di angan... Aku melakukan hal yang salah demi menjadikanmu milikku. Aku sangat egois hanya demi dirimu... Nyatanya, aku tetap tidak bisa membuatmu terus bersamaku.. Aku bisa memiliki tubuhmu, tapi hatimu enggan mendekat...

Gomen, kau pasti sangat terluka atas semua perbuatanku...

Ne, Sakura... Andai saja kau paham dengan maksudku, andai saja kau juga paham kenapa aku melakukan hal yang seperti ini... Andai saja kau tidak menerima permintaan Hinata, andai saja malam itu kau tidak bersama Gaara... Andai saja kita tak menyepakati perjanjian konyol itu... Mungkin, kita masih bisa menalani kehidupan bahagia. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut ketika sedang bersamaku... Kau tahu, kau melukaiku saat kau ketakutan karena diriku...

Aku memang yang terburuk karena selalu menghadirkan mimpi buruk padamu...

.

.

Kau seperti candu dalam hidupku, Sakura... membuat ketagihan.. ingin, ingin, dan ingin terus bersamamu... Senyum ceriamu, tawa konyolmu, semua yang ada padamu membuatku ingin selalu melihatnya...

.

.

Sakura, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menyuruhku mencoba membuka hati untuk Hinata?

Sangat sakit...

Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu sementara hatiku sudah memilihmu? Tidak bisakah kau melihat bagaimana aku menahan luka karena permintaanmu? Setidaknya merasakan meski hanya sebentar saja? Tidak bisakah kau lakukan itu? Apa kau tak mengerti segala perhatianku padamu?...

Meski aku menerima permintaanmu dengan berat hati, tapi kau terlihat tak masalah dan justru siap memberikan tubuhmu padaku... Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Bukan itu tujuan awalku, Sakura...

Aku menyentuhmu karena aku kehilangan akal... Aku memang sangat menginginkanmu, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu... Namun, permainan konyol kita menuntun kita ke kegilaan yang tiada usai.. semakin rumit.. semakin sulit... semakin tidak mengerti... Kau... semakin menjauh dariku...

Aku mencoba mengikuti permainanmu... Aku tak berniat menyakiti Hinata, tapi aku sadar jika apa yang aku lakukan pasti akan menyakiti perasaannya. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis selain Sakura. Aku sudah tahu pasti, meski Sakura ngotot jika aku bisa menyukainya seiring waktu berlalu, aku tetap tidak akan bisa ke lain hati.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, aku semakin tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang menentangku. Aku tidak bisa menyukai Hinata dalam hal romantis, Hinata adalah teman yang baik. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi... Akupun memutuskan untuk menolaknya. Sudah aku duga, dia menangis waktu itu.. Aku sunguh minta maaf akan hal itu... Namun, dia juga tahu jika ada gadis lain yang aku sukai... Jadi, dia tahu jika gadis itu adalah Sakura?

Jadi apa Hinata juga tega melakukan hal itu padaku? Jika ia tahu aku menyukai Sakura, kenapa ia tak menyerah sejak awalnya?

Haha, aku bodoh memang...

Sampai akhirpun aku juga tak bisa menyerah pada orang yang aku cintai... Aku mencoba mengertimu, Hinata... Kita berada di posisi yang sama... Sama-sama tidak bisa memiliki cinta kita... Maka dari itu, aku senang saat kau tetap memintaku menjadi temanmu... Aku sungguh berterima kasih akan hal itu...

.

Setelah masalahku dengan Hinata usai, masalah muncul saat aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura... hahaha.. aku sungguh ingin menertawakan diriku yang pengecut ini... Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa memendamnya.. lagi, lagi, dan lagi... lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mengucapkannya...

Sakura, aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu...

.

Sakura... apa sebegitu sulitnya untuk mencintaimu? sebegitu sulitnya untuk memilikimu?

Apa kau tidak sadar akan perasaanku selama ini?

Suatu saat nanti, adakah takdir kita untuk bersama?

Kadang aku merasa jika aku sudah sangat lelah... aku ingin menyerah...

.

Tidak. Jika aku menyerah, maka takdir itu tidak akan pernah ada... Aku, Uchiha Sasuke... Tidak peduli kau dimana, aku akan tetap membuat kau menjadi milikku! Meski aku harus menjadi mimpi burukmu sekalipun, aku akan melakukannya agar kau kembali ke sisiku lagi..

Aku memang hanyalah iblis pengecut yang terlalu mencintaimu, Sakura...

.

.

END OF SASUKE POV

.

.

.

.

"Yuu-kun, arigatou sudah menjemputku..."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entah kenapa, di malam yang larut kayak gini, aku justru mudah untuk menulis. Ini sudah beberapa kali. Aku bahkan sampai menemukan ide cerita baru lagi. Aku memang pernah berencana bikin cerita tentang Itachi. Entahlah, rasanya ide cerita itu cocok denganya. Mungkin x OC? Hahaha.. ngarep banget daku ma itachi... Sungguh, aku tak janji akan hal ini/...**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca...**

 **Welll... kalo rada bingung, ya dipaksakan maksud aja ya... hahahhaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jaa ne...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! END? plaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doumo arigato minna...**

 **Khusus kali ini, aku update dua chapter.. ya walau pendek-pendek sih..**

 **Snang rasany udh smpai di akhir-akhir chpter... selalu kok, aku selalu berusaha lebih baik..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IYA.. KADANG HIDUP MEMANG BANYAK SULITNYA! Tapi, karena masa sulit itu maka Tuhan akan mengangkat derajat kita... Itulah kenapa aku BENCI AKHIR YANG SEDIH... Huhuhuhu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk wattad, dulu aku punya tapi Cuma aku gunain buat baca doank, udah lupa lagi akunnya apa. Jujur ya, aku ini tidak punya hati yang kuat buat nanggepin komenan negatif.. di FF aja kalo baca yang kontra rasanya ngenes.. isone gur sabar... hahahhaha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mengikuti kisah ini...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

,

.

 **Japan International airport...**

Sakura berjalan menuju ke dalam bandara. Ia menunjukkan tiket pesawatnya pada petugas pitu masuk bandara... Ia merasa ingin berbalik dan sekali lagi untuk melambaikan tangan. Meski akhirnya ia urungkan. Jika ia melakukannya, maka ia pasti akan berubah pikiran. Berulang kali ia memantapkan keputusannya, tapi beberapa kepingan hatinya menunjukkan rasa keraguan. Keraguan itu muncul menjadi rasa ketakutan. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menjalani hidup setelah ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana cara membesarkan anaknya sementara ia sendiri masih sangat muda? Ia baru 18 tahun tempo hari. Ia baru merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan keluarga Uchiha penuh haru. Ia mendapati sang ibu menangis karena akan ia tinggalkan...

Mengingat itu semua, rasanya keraguan itu semakin membesar... Namun, jika ia egois untuk saat ini dan memaksakan kebahagiaannya, maka ia akan merusak segalanya... konsekuensi dari dosanya begitu banyak dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi... Dengan air mata yang mengalir tak tertahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetar memasuki bandara...

Keputusannya harus dimantapkan meski dengan paksaan...

Ia melakukan check in... masuk.. masuk... dan masuk ke dalam bandara... Ia menunggu sampai tiba waktunya memasukki pesawat..

.

.

Semua calon penumpang pesawat melakukan boarding pass... Sakura ikut mengantri di sana. Di barisan paling belakang... Ia sudah memikirkannya semalam. Pemikiran singkatnya itu memang sedikit agak gila, ia pasti akan mendapatkan banyak omelan dari teman-temannya... Tapi, ia tahu pasti jika apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah jalan terbaiknya...

Sakura keluar dari barisan antrian boarding pass... Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.. ia mengirim pesan pada Yuuichirou untuk menjemputnya di bandara satu jam lagi dan Yuuichiroupun menyetujuinya...\

Antrian boarding pass itupun semakin lama semakin habis. Sakura menatapnya dengan senyuman. Ia masih memegang tiket pesawatnya.. Ia mengamatinya, merabanya perlahan. Nama Sakura Haruno tertera di sana. Pesawat Kohoha Air tujuan Prancis... Negara impiannya...

"Selamat tinggal mimpiku..." Dengan mantap ia membuang tiket itu ke tempat sampah. Ia bahkan sampai merobeknya tak tersisa.

Ya, ini adalah keputusannya. Bukan Prancis tujuannya, tapi kebahagiaan anaknya yang utama. Ia berniat membesarkan anaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Kuliah di luar negeri memang impiannya, tapi ia sudah putus asa semenjak mengetahui dirinya mengandung... semua mungkin sudah berakhir baginya... Hanya anaknya yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya...

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat Konoha Air lepas landas... Suara mesinnya bisa Sakura dengar dengan sangat jelas... Mimpinya hanya sampai sebatas ini... Biarkan namanya terbawa pesawat itu. Terbang, terbang tinggi dan memudar.. menghilang tanpa sisa...

Setelah pesawat itu terbang meninggalkan bandara, Sakura segera bergegas. Ia yakin jika keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengantarnya pasti sudah pulang... Nyatanya ia keluar dengan pintu yang berbeda, jadi ai tidak akan bertemu dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya...

Sakura keluar menenteng koper kecilnya. Sungguh, ia bersyukur tak membawa barang banyak.. hanya koper kecil yang ia bawa. Ia melakukan kebohongan demi koper kecil itu... Jika ia menuruti ibunya, mungkin ia akan membawa koper jumbo 2 dan beberapa tas yang jelas akan masuk bagasi pesawat. Itu pasti akan merepotkan rencananya...

"Yuu-kun... Arigatou sudah menjemputku..."

"Ayo masuk.. Kita harus bergegas..."

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Yuuichirou dan mobil itu melesat dengan cepatnya...

.

.

.

Mobil milik Yuu parkir di dekat Tokyo Tower, di sana sudah ada mobil milik Gaara. Mereka melakukan pertemuan... Ya, sebuah pertemuan yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya... Di dalam mobil Gaara ada Ino dan Naruto. Naruto dan Ino langsung kaget tak terkira saat melihat Sakura keluar dari mobil milik Yuuichirou...

"Aku butuh penjelasan dengan semua ini! Aku tak mengertimu, Sakura..." Kata Ino. Ia masih terjebak antara sedih, marah, kesal, dan juga senang.

"Seperti yag sudah aku bilang, aku ingin terhapuskan dari kota ini dan kehidupan keluarga Uchiha.."

"Gila..."

"Jangan seperti itu, Sakura! Katakan yang jelas!" Sela Naruto...

"Naruto, ini memang agak gila. Tapi aku menyetujui ide Sakura dan bersedia membantunya. Sakura akan tinggal di Kyoto dan membesarkan anaknya di sana. Jika ia tetap pergi ke Prancis, maka ia akan kesulitan. Bagaimanapun ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan anaknya nanti. Belum lagi, Sasuke dan keluarganya pasti akan menengok Sakura di Prancis dan itu membuka kemungkinan kehamilan Sakura akan terbongkar... Sakura tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, ia memilih untuk menghilang demi anaknya dan keluarga yang ia cintai. Di Kyoto, keluarganya tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Mereka akan menduga jika Sakura menghilang di Prancis dan mereka pasti akan memfokuskan pencarian di sana..." Jelas Gaara.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, Sakura! Aku tidak menyetujuinya..." Kata Ino. Naruto juga mengamini.

"Kalian sudah berjanji akan membantuku. Apa kalian tega membiarkanku yang mengandung ini tinggal sendirian di Prancis? Aku akan melahirkan sendirian, membesarkan anakku sendirian, lebih menakutkan lagi jika aku ketahuan keluarga Uchiha... jika itu terjadi, bagaimana aku bisa menatap mereka? Mereka sangat aku sayangi, aku tak mau mengacau perjodohan Sasuke dan harapan ibu... Kumohon, dukung aku! Dukunglah keputusanku..."

Ino dan Naruto memikirkan baik-baik keputusan Sakura... Mereka hanya mencoba mengerti. Ini memang tak baik, tapi mereka sangat menyayangi Sakura. Mereka pasti akan mendukung keputusan Sakura...

"Jika kalian khawatir, aku dan Gaara sudah diterima di kampus ternama di Kyoto. Aku sendiri memang berasal dari sana, sedangkan Gaara memiliki nenek yang tinggal di sana. Kami sudah memikirkan tempat tinggal Sakura..." Kata Yuuichirou.

"Haaahhh, kau memang selalu seenaknya dan paling suka membuat khawatir, Sakura..." Kata Naruto. Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan langsung minta maaf... "Tak usah khawatir, aku juga diterima di salah satu kampus di sana, aku pasti akan menjagamu..." Lanjutnya.

Ino mendekat ke Sakura. Ia lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu... memeluknya cukup lama... "Meski aku tak bisa sering-sering ke kyoto, tapi aku akan selalu mengunjungimu di akhir pekan..." Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya...

"Semuanya... Terima kasih banyak..."

Mereka semua tersenyum.. mereka akan menolong Sakura. Mereka sadar jika ini belum tentu benar apabila di lihat dari sudut pandang mereka, tapi ia mencoba memahami bagaimana keinginan Sakura. Sakura hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi keluarga angkatnya. Sakura hanya ingin keluarganya tak mendapatkan aib atas kehamilannya... Keinginan yang tak sederhana, membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan. Luka yang mendalam akan melekat pada Sakura setelah ini... saat itu terjadi, mereka akan menjadi tempat dimana mereka dapat membantu meringankan beban luka itu... Tidak berharap banyak bisa mengobati, setidaknya jika bisa membuat lebih baik, maka apapun akan dilakukan.

"Sakura, berikan ponselmu!" Perintah Naruto. Sakura memberikannya. Dengan gerakan cukup cepat, Naruto membukan penutup ponsel Sakura yang memang sudah mati. Ia lalu mengambil kartu sim milik Sakura dan mematahkannya menjadi dua... "Jika kau ingin menghilang, segala bentuk komunikasi, medsos, bahkan game online, kau tak boleh menggunakannya meski hanya sekali!"

Naruto benar, ia memang harus melakukannya... "Wakatta.." Agak tidak rela, terutama game onlinenya, ia sudah cukup jauh levelnya. Ia bahkan memiliki teman dunia maya banyak dari game onlinenya.

"Jangan sedih, kau bisa ganti nomor setelah ini, Sakura..." Kata Ino...

"Hm.."

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehari yang lalu sebelum berangkat ke Prancis... Kemarin?**

 **Taman belakang sekolah yang sepi...**

Sakura merentangkan tangannya. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku. Ia juga cukup lelah karena hari ini sudah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolahnya. Menyapa teman-temannya dan para kliennya. Bahkan ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberi saran para juniornya yang ingin memulai kehidupan cinta. Ia memang sudah berhenti dari dunia kemakcomblangan, tapi sifat ingin membantunya rupanya tak bisa ia hilangkan. Rasanya sangat senang saat ia bisa membantu orang lain. Kata terima kasih terdengar luar biasa ditelingannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia hanya dengan kata itu...

"Ini..." Gaara memberikan ice cream coklat kesukaan Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya.. "Shankyuuu... Ne Gaara-kun, Yuu-kun kemana? Bukankah tadi kalian pergi bersama?"

"Ah dia ya, dia tadi berbicara dengan pacarnya, Hiragi-san. Katanya jika sudah selesai, ia akan menyusul.."

"Sokka, mereka sering bertengkar, tapi juga sangat manis. Pasangan yang sangat unik.. Hyakuya Yuuichirou dan Hiragi Shinoa. Si rusuh dan si kuu-dere..." Sakura mulai menikmati ice creamnya.

Gaara mengamati map yang ada di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Map yang berisi ijazah, SKHU, rapor, dan beberapa dokumen penting dari sekolah. Di atas map merah itu, ada selembar kertas... "Apa itu tiket pesawatmu?"

"Hm.."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Sakura menghentikan menjilat ice creamnya... "Tentang melarikan diri ke Prancis?"

"Apa lagi?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak... "Sejujurnya aku takut..."

"..."

"Aku takut hidup di negara dimana aku tidak mengenal siapapun di sana. Ketakutanku bertambah karena janin ini.. Apa aku bisa benar-benar menjalaninya... Apa aku bisa hidup dengan baik..."

"..."

Sakura menatap langit. Sorot cahaya matahari terhalang oleh rindangnya bunga Sakura. Maklum saja, musim semi sedang menyapa. Ia juga belum lama merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 tahun. Ulang tahunnya sangat berbeda tahun ini. Angka 18 adalah angka kedewasaan. Ia bahkan sudah memiliki KTP.

Ia ingat, saat ia ulang tahun teman-temannya memberikan kejutan kue ulang tahun di kelas. Ia juga menerima hadiah boneka rilakuma besar dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Tak masalah ia menghabiskan uang saku lebih banyak hari itu karena ia harus mentraktir ramen satu kelasnya. Selain itu, ia juga mendapatkan hadiah gantungan kunci pinguin lucu dari Naruto, jaket dari Ino, dan saat di rumah, keluarganya juga memberi kejutan special di hari ulang tahunnya. Mereka makan bersama dan saling bercengkrama hangat. Kadonya semakin bertambah.

Walau ia menangis di kamar semalaman karena Sasuke tak memberikannya kado ulang tahun sih... Selama ia mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini Sasuke lupa memberinya kado ulang tahun. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, apalagi saat ia benar-benar sangat mengharapkannya. Emosi ibu hamilnya sangat mendukungnya, ia hanya bisa menangis sendirian tanpa bisa mengucapkan keinginannya pada Sasuke...

"jika kau takut, maka jangan pergi!" Kata Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Jangan pergi, Sakura...!"

"Aku me-memang sangat takut, Gaara-kun.. Aku sungguh tak mau pergi. Aku tak akan bisa hidup sendirian di sana, melahirkan sendirian di sana, dan membesarkan anakku sendirian di sana... Aku takut jika aku akan ketahuan... Sasuke pasti akan mengunjungiku dengan sangat cepat, begitupun dengan ibu. Mereka pasti akan menemukanku jika aku menghilang di sana... Apapun itu, aku harus menyembunyikan kehamilanku. Jika aku lahiran, aku juga harus menyembunyikan anakku. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke dan Hinata menikah..."

"Kekhawatiranmu banyak sekali, Sakura... Kau tidak boleh stress! Kau harus menenangkan emosimu. Itu sangat berpengaruh dengan kondisi janinmu..."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Gaara-kun? Kemarin aku sudah sangat mantap, tapi kenapa saat ini aku justru ketakutan? Gaara-kun, katakan! Katakan jika ada tempat dimana keluarga Uchiha tidak akan bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku tak menyukai arah pembicaraanmu, Sakura... Kau jangan bertindak egois seperti itu! Kau ingin menghilang? Yang benar saja! Keluargamu sangat mencintaimu, anakmu juga butuh ayahnya. Jangan kejam hanya karena kau ingin menebus dosamu, kau sampai melakukan hal berlebihan seperti ini... Aku menyutujuimu ke Prancis karena aku berharap jika suatu saat mereka akan menyadari keadaanmu dan memaafkanmu, tetap menerimamu sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, dan Sasuke juga bisa...bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." Rasanya jika menyebut soal tanggung jawab, itu terasa berat...

"Aku tidak bisa... Hiks... aku tak bisa seperti itu! Aku tak akan bisa hidup tenang. Mana mungkin aku hidup bahagia di atas penderitaan orang-orang yang aku sayangi... tidak bisa.. Aku sungguh ingin menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Setidaknya mereka akan hidup bahagia tanpa adanya diriku..."

Gaara sangat mengerti maksud dari keinginan Sakura. Ia memang sering mengamati Sakura. Perasaannya pada Sakura itu tidak main-main. Bahkan meski ia mendengar jika Sakura sudah tidak 'perawan' lagi, seharusnya ia harus segera melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura, tapi nyatanya, semakin ke sini, semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia justru ingin melindunginya. Sejujurnya bukan masalah perawan atau tidak, ini masalah rasa yang tulus. Meski terasa sangat perih ketika pada akhirmya Gaara tahu jika ternyata Sakura memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke...

Gaara memegang pundak kiri Sakura... Ia mengusapnya pelan. Menenangkan Sakura yang menangis sesegukkan. Gadis musim semi ini terlihat sangat rapuh. Sifat cerianya berlalu seperti melayunya bunga sakura. Rapuh dan suram... rasanya ia mengerti akan kesedihan itu... Mata menangis milik Sakura menggores hatinya... Melambai-lambai seolah meminta tolong... Ini bukan kisah hero di dunia anime, ia memang juga bukan seorang pahlawan, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkannya... Ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura...

"Kau sungguh egois, Sakura..."

"Hm.."

"Kau jahat, Sakura..."

"Hm.."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan.."

"Hm, aku sadar.."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin akan menghilang?"

"Ya."

"Meski akan sulit buatmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan sakit menahan rindu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kemungkinan keluargamu akan menemukanmu masih ada."

"Tak masalah, aku percaya takdir, tapi itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya."

"Jadi..."

"jadi...?"

"Tinggalah di Kyoto!"

"Kyoto?"

"Ya."

"Gaara-kun, aku saja sangat menghawatirkan Prancis, kenapa kau merekomendasikan kota Kyoto yang jelas-jelas lebih dekat dari Prancis?"

"Karena dekat, mereka justru tak akan menduga jika kau melarikan diri ke sana."

Sakura menimang-nimang kata-kata Gaara. Jika ia memaknai jauh maksud kata itu, rupanya ada benarnya juga. Keluarganya pasti akan menguber-uber Prancis untuk mencarinya dan tidak akan kepikiran untuk mencarinya di Jepang, di Kyoto.

Jika ia tinggal di kyoto, maka ia tak harus bersusah payah melakukan adaptasi lingkungan, ia juga tak akan kesulitan bersosialisasi, bahasa, dan yang paling penting, ia akan lebih mudah menjalani hari-harinya sampai membesarkan anaknya kelak. Biaya akan jauh lebih murah... Sewa rumah juga murah, biaya makan juga murah... Kali ini ia memang harus memikirkan biaya hidup, hal yang tak terpikirkan saat ia hidup dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ya dia memang mencari uang dari kerja sampingan sebagai mak comblang, tapi ia tak berfikir jika uang hasil kerjanya akan ia gunakan untuk membiayai hidupnya...

"Benar juga... Baiklah, aku akan ke Kyoto..."

"Setelah kau memutuskan, maka kau tak akan bisa kembali lagi.."

"Aku tahu itu..."

"Jadi, sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu... apa kau yakin akan keputusan menghilangmu itu, Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku yakin, Sabaku no Gaara..." Ucapan Sakura dan matanya terlihat sangat mantap.

"Ku harap kau tak akan menyesalinya..."

"Semua yang tersisa dalam hidupku hanyalah penyesalan..."

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa..."

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah ice cream yang di makan habis, mereka kembali berbincang tentang rencana mereka. Rencana mereka di dengar oleh Yuuichirou. Mau bagaimana lagi, toh Yuuichirou sudah tahu duduk permasalahannya. Sungguh, Yuuichioru mempermudah segalanya. Yuuichirou yang memang berasal dari Kyoto bisa membantu Sakura dengan mudah. Yuuichirou bahkan menunjukkan cara bertahan hidup di Kyoto, rincian biaya hidup per bulan, dan merekomendasikan sewa rumah murah, rumah sakit murah, dan berbagai macam hal. Dengan ini, Sakura tahu jika hidup di Kyoto rupanya jauh lebih murah dari Tokyo, dan jelas jauh lebih murah juga dari Prancis. Dengan ini, Sakura tak perlu memikirkan kerja sambilan untuk menambah biaya persalinannya nanti...

"Pokonya, meski aku cukup bodoh dan sering membuat onar, tapi kau bisa percaya padaku, Sakura. Aku pati akan membantumu. Aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun jika kau berada di Kyoto..."

"Shankyuu, Yuu-kun..."

"Di Kyoto nanti kau tak perlu khawatir, aku dan Gaara adalah sepupu jauh, meski begitu keluarga kami masih sangat dekat. Keluarga kami akan terbuka untukkmu. Jika kau merindukan kehangatan keluarga, kau bisa datang ke rumahku atau berkunjung ke rumah nenek Gaara... Nenek Gaara sangat baik, dia akan senang jika kau berkunjung..."

"Tumben sekali kau bicara seperti itu, Aho-Yuu..." Kata Gaara.

"Cih, urusai.."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama...

Meski banyak masalah, meskipun itu luka, tapi, ada momen dimana bibir bisa menyungingkan tawa walau itu hanya sebentar...

Saat melihat Sakura tertawa, Gaara merasa jika gadis rapuh di sampingnya ini sangat manis. Sakura lebih cantik ketika tersenyum. Keceriaan memang lebih cocok untuk Sakura. Rambut pinknya menari-nari tersapu angin yang berhembus... Ia lupa kapan ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura, tapi ia ingat perasaan itu bagaimana. Saat ini, detik ini, ia juga merasakannnya. Merasakan hal yang sama saat ia sedang jatuh cinta... Sungguh, rasanya bukan sakit, tapi menyenangkan... Meneduhkan... Dengan sadar ia meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Menggenggamnya cukup erat... ah, beginikah tangan Sakura saat sedang terluka? Masih tetap hangat.. seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya...

"Sakura..." Panggil Gaara.

Yuuichirou yang duduk di samping Gaara hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan kedua temannya itu. Ia merasa jadi nyamuk pengganggu sepertinya...

"Ha-hai?"

"Sakura, aku akan menjadi ayah dari anakmu."

.

.

.

.

?

?

?

?

.

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

... **To be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaaa... jangan kesal tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini. Apapun itu, masalah sesulit apapun pasti bisa terlalui... Butuh Twist?**

 **Ya, gomen banyak typo dan sedikit pendek chapternya...**

 **Sampai jumpa di last chapter ya... ya pokonya last last lastnya gak jauh deh...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAH LOHHH... SYUKURIN, LAST CHAPTERNYA TERTUNDA CHAPTER SPECIAL... HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

 **TERTAWA BADAI... Kata-kata Gaara terakhir bikin aku kena protes keras... *PLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gambarimasu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nextt adalah chapter spesial. Jadi aku nyebutnya kayak gitu. Kalo di anime, kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan OVA. Di chapter spesial ini, aku akan menceritakan sudut pandang karakter utama sebelum kisah ini END. Jadi, aku ingin semua chast utama mendapatkan cerita masing-masing.. Biar gak diprotes...**

 **Dimulai dari Hinata...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye... *_***


	16. Chapter 16 special Hinata

**Chapter 16 SPECIAL HINATA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena chapter khusus untuk Hinata, jadi, semua yang ada di sini adalah POV HINATA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tak akan memaksa para haters Hinata buat baca, so skip saja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sejujurnya aku tak mau membuat fanwar padahal sama-sama dari anime karangan Masashi-sensei yang sangat aku sukai.. jadi, mohon untuk menghargai karakter ciptaan beliau ya.. heheheh...**

 **Ya jika benci sekalipun itu hak kalian juga sih...**

 **Aku mah tak akan memaksa... Intinya aku mau bilang kalo semua chast akan mendapatkan ceritanya masing-masing...**

 **Jadi, saranku mah dibaca, soalnya biar kalian ngerti proses metamorfosa dari sosok Hinata dalam menyikapi apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Ini berpengruh pada chapter selanjutnya... hahhaha... Di sini, aku jebarin bagaimna hinata menentukan sikap setelah ia di tolak Sasuke...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo, minna tachi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

,

.

 **SPECIAL HINATA**

.

.

Bangun pagi-pagi, merapikan tempat tidurku, mandi, memakai seragam sekolahku, sarapan pagi, dan berangkat sekolah. Seperti itulah kegiatanku sebagai anak sekolah di pagi hari.. Selama di sekolah, aku harus konsentarsi dengan belajarku. Sepulang dari sekolah, aku harus mengikuti beberapa les privat piano dan bimbel. Orang tuaku tidak memaksaku untuk menjadi seperti apa, mereka hanya ingin aku menjadi yang terbaik sebisa kemampuanku.. Aku ini tidak memiliki banyak hal yang bisa aku banggakan.. aku sangat pemalu dan kikuk... ingin memiliki banyak teman, tapi aku kesulitan berbaur dengan orang baru. Bahkan teman sekelas yang sudah sering aku temuipun, aku juga akan mengalami kesulitan. Aku sungguh tak bisa percaya diri jika ingin menyapa mereka...

Dari dulu, aku memang kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi... Namun, rupanya, aku hanya tidak menyadarinya jika nyatanya, teman-teman sekelasku itu menyadari keberadaanku... Tak aku sangka, hanya menyapa 'selamat pagi' saja bisa dengan mudah memulai pembicaraan dengan mereka... Sakura, terima kasih sudah mengajariku... aku sedikit agak berani...

Sakura Haruno, Haruno Sakura.. adik pangeran sekolah dan teman masa kecil Namikaze Naruto. Gadis cantik yang selalu ceria dan memiliki banyak teman... aku mengidolakannya, dia sangat pandai bergaul... aku bahkan iri dengan kemampuannya itu...

.

.

Jika aku mengingatnya, masa dimana aku sering curhat dengan Sakura, rasanya aku sangat bahagia. Aku mendapatkan banyak pembelajaran darinya. Pembelajaran bagaimana sebaiknya aku menjalani hidupku. Aku bisa memiliki banyak teman juga karena bantuan dari Sakura. Dia seolah tidak pernah lelah saat membantuku.. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berkata tidak saat aku meminta bantuan darinya...

Dia benar-benar teman yang baik...

Sampai-sampai, aku meminta bantuan untuk mendekatkan diriku dengan Sasuke-kun pun ia turuti...

Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untukku.. dia memberikan totalitasnya pada permintaanku, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang jika aku ini tidak masuk dalam list kliennya. Dia membantuku karena aku adalah temannya... Harusnya, ia tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu, kan? Dia bahkan tidak memungut bayaran apapun dariku...

Aku cukup percaya diri saat menerima bantuan dari Sakura... Dia dikenal sebagai dokter cinta sekolah yang tak pernah gagal dalam misinya, selain itu, dia juga adik angkat dari Sasuke-kun. Jadi, aku datang ke tempat yang benar, kan?

Beberapa bulan mengejar cinta Sasuke-kun dibantu oleh Sakurapun nyatanya masih sangat sulit. Aku akui, setelah dibantu Sakura, aku bisa jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku bisa memiliki waktu banyak bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura mengaturnya, tapi hal itu sangat-sangat membantuku...

Hampir tiap hari, terutama hari sekolah, aku selalu bisa bersama Sasuke... paling tidak saat jam istirahat.. dulu sebelum itu, jam istrirahat Sasuke-kun hanya dihabiskan untuk bermain smartphone dan bercengkrama dengan Sakura.. seperti dimana ada Sasuke-kun, di situ pasti ada sosok Sakura.

Hari-hari dimana aku bisa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke-kun, lama-lama justru membuatku semakin mengerti tentang sosok pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin dan cuek ini.. Laki-laki yang dingin dan cuek ini, nyatanya tidak seperti itu... dia hanya berusaha menutupi dirinya dari sesuatu.. berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari banyak orang...

Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa itu, terus dan terus coba aku cari, aku paham, rupanya ia menyembunyikan perasaannya...

Aku sadar,...

Aku tahu...

Aku sangat paham...

Dia selalu melihat ke sisi yang lain meski saat bersamaku sekalipun..

Mata itu..

Mata kelam itu selalu terlihat memincing... mengawasi satu target yang enggan dilepaskan...

Target itu... Sakura...

.

.

Dari semua gadis yang ada, kenapa harus Sakura yang kau lihat, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa gadis itu? Temanku dan juga adik angkatmu sendiri!

Kenapa harus dia?

Nande?

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau berikan tatapan seperti itu?

Tatapan tak ingin melepaskan..

Tatapan tak ingin kehilangan..

Tatapan hangat saat bersamanya..

Tatapan teduh saat mendengarkan rasa kesalnya...

Tatapan ingin memilikinya...'

Tatapan menghawatirkannya...

Tatapan tak ingin dia pergi..

Tatapan ingin menguncinya...

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau memiliki perasaan terhadapnya? Kenapa? Sejak kapan kau memilikinya?

.

.

Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu, yang aku tahu, aku hanyalah salah satu penggemarmu di sekolah. Aku yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta terhadapmu...

Jika perasaanmu pada Sakura sudah lama, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Butakah aku akan perasaan seperti itu?

Namun, jika itu masih baru, kenapa? Kenapa tatapan ingin memiliki itu sangat kuat? Sangat kuat sampai-sampai aku sendiri ketakutan untuk mengalihkan pandanganmu meski hanya seper sekian detik saja...

Jika aku menyadarinya sejak awal, rasanya aku akan mengurungkan perasaanku. Namun, aku belum lama menyadarinya, aku menyadarinya baru-baru ini DIMANA SAAT ITU AKU SUDAH SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!

Aku telat menyadarinya... PERASAANKU SUDAH TERLANJUR SANGAT DALAM...

Perasaan yang sudah terlanjur sangat dalam ini memaksaku untuk egois...

Aku merasa... iri...

Ya...

Aku merasa iri padanya... kenapa dia yang seolah biasa saja mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu darimu, Sasuke-kun?

Kenapa dia begitu beruntung mendapatkan perasaan cintamu?

Kenapa?

Kenapa seolah-olah Sakura itu selalu sangat beruntung?

Dia mendapatkan semua hal dengan sangat mudah... teman-teman yang baik, segala perhatian Sasuke-kun, dan guru-gurupun juga banyak yang dekat dengannya... Hebatnya, dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan nilai A hanya dengan niat belajar.. dia bisa dengan mudah merebut posisiku di sekolah jika dia mau serius...

Kenapa Sakura memiliki segalanya?

Hal itu sangat menyesakkan...

Aku akui.. aku tak munafik jika aku ini sangat iri dengannya.. dengan segala keberuntungannya...

Rasa seperti itu yang akhir-akhir ini menggerogotiku dan memaksaku untuk cemburu dengannya...

.

.

Sehabis ujian selesai, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini pada Sasuke-kun... Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke-kun padaku. Aku sudah memperkirakannya jauh-jauh hari.. Aku hanya tak mau menyesal karena sampai lulus sekolah, aku menjadi seorang pengecut yang tak berani menyampaikan perasaannya...

Aku mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanianku... ya walau akhirnya semua hanya sia-sia..

Aku memejamkan mata dan menangis saat mengingat kejadian itu tempo hari...

.

.

 _Ah, ternyata benar, meski sudah berusaha sangat keraspun, pada akhirnya usahaku Cuma sampai ini saja ya? Dia menolakku... ya, seperti dugaanku..._

 _._

 _._

Aku cukup senang mendengar penolakkan darinya. Setidaknya dia tidak membohongi perasaannya. Dia sudah berkata jujur, karena itu, aku masih ingin menjadi temannya meski aku yakin, akan sangat canggung pada awalnya...

Aku mengerti posisimu, Sasuke-kun...

Kita ini sama, sama-sama memendam rasa... satu hal yang membedakan kita, meski aku memendamnya, tapi aku cukup berani mengatakannya... Jadi, apa suatu saat nanti kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku?

Aku harap kau melakukannya...

Kumohon, jangan menjadi pengecut dan menyesal dikemudian hari...

Gadis yang kau cintai selalu berada di sekitar laki-laki yang menyukainya... Gaara-san, Naruto-kun... yuuichirou-san bahkan sangat perhatian dengannya...

.

.

Saat aku ditolak Sasuke-kun, aku berlari dari taman sekolah. Kurasa aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menginjakkan kakiku di taman itu... luka itu akan menjadi kenangan pahit yang tak bisa aku lupakan seumur hidupku...

Aku bertanya pada hatiku...

 _Ah, seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?_

 _Seperti inikah rasanya cinta tak terbalas?_

 _Seperti inikah balasan dari perasaan yang sudah lama dipendam?_

Sangat sesak... sangat menyakitkan... dadaku sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas... air mataku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana hatiku merasa tersakiti luar biasa...

Sampai aku ingin mati saja...

Kupikir aku tak akan terselamatkan...

Namun... ada laki-laki yang entah kenapa selalu mengulurkan tangan saat aku sedang terluka...

Laki-laki yang terlihat selalu bahagia karena sering terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya...

Dia adalah... Namikaze Naruto...

Ya.. laki-laki itu...

Naruto-kun... si mood maker sekolah... anak pemiliki sekolah...

.

.

 _Aku sangat malu karena saat itu aku tiba-tiba saja langsung memelukknya... tanpa pikir panjang.. dan begitu saja..._

 _Dia sangat hangat..._

 _Dia seperti rumah, terasa sangat nyaman..._

 _Seperti tempat dimana aku merasa ingin pulang_

 _Aku tak tahu, aku hanya ingin meredakan perasaanku saja..._

 _._

 _._

Dia mengajakku makan ramen super pedas... aku tidak tahu kenapa jika bertemu denganku dia selalu mengajakku makan ramen... Aku tahu jika dia memang terkenal dengan julukkan maniak ramen akut tak bisa disembuhkan, tapi kenapa selalu saja dengan rasa yang super pedas?

Aku hanya menyetujuinya... akupun mengikutinya makan ramen di kantin sekolah... aku bahkan memesan 4 mangkuk ramen super pedas... dua untuknya dan dua untukku...

Dan kami makan bersama...

Aku menangis sejadinya saat itu...

Ramen itu memang sangat pedas, tapi luka hatiku terlalu sakit...

Namun...

Semua terasa berbeda setelah itu...

Aku seperti...

Seperti merasa jauh lebih baik...

Lebih baik dari sebelumnya...

Apa itu keajaiban?

Aku tahu keajaiban Tuhan bisa datang dari mana saja... Tapi, dari ramen? A-atau dari Na-Naruto-kun?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku... Entahlah...

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berselang, setelah peristiwa penolakkan cinta yang aku alami, aku tidak berangkat sekolah. Aku mencoba memulihkan mentalku. Aku baik-baik saja... Kenapa cukup mudah? Akupun tidak tahu...

Yang jelas, selama itu... aku pasti makan ramen super pedas jika teringat betapa sakitnya hatiku dan lalu menangis sepuasnya...

Kenapa ramen menjadi sangat lezat saat aku memakannya dalam keadaan sendu?

Apa itu seperti obat?

.

.

Oh, sepertinya aku mengerti... Naruto-kun benar, ramen bisa mengurangi rasa sakit...

Obat rupanya.. jadi benar... itu artinya penyembuh...

Hahahha... konyol memang, tapi ini nyata... lukaku membaik dan aku jauh lebih bisa menerima kenyataannya...

.

.

Arigatou, Naruto-kun...

.

.

Sekolah memang tidak mendapatkan pelajaran, tapi siswa tetap diwajibkan masuk. Setelah tiga hari, akupun masuk sekolah... Rasanya berbeda... bukan lingkungan, hanya dariku saja... aku yang merasa jika sekolah itu mulai menakutkan...

Tidak tahu mengapa, aku menjauh dari Sasuke-kun dan Sakura...

Aku kembali menutup diriku...

Jika itu Sasuke-kun, aku memakluminya, karena lukaku berasal darinya.. Aku butuh waktu untuk membuat perasaanku membaik. Lagipula, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap berteman dengannya, jadi ini hanya masalah waktu sampai hatiku siap saja... Tapi kenapa aku juga menjauhi Sakura? Kenapa aku merasa canggung jika aku harus bertatapan dengannya? Kenapa aku merasa seolah aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura lagi seperti sebelumnya?

Menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun adalah ideku, atas keinginanku sendiri dan AKU MEMANG TAK MEMBERITAHUKAN PADA SAKURA, mak comblangku sendiri...

Aku mengerti kenapa seperti ini... kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap sama lagi padanya...

Aku...

Aku sudah kalah darinya...

...

Mana mungkin kan aku bisa menatap rivalku sendiri?

...

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu tetap bersikap sama denganku... mungkin, jika dia tidak mengucapkan selamat kepadaku, aku tak akan pernah bicara lagi dengannya...

Saat itu pula aku menyadarinya...

Sasuke-kun memang mencintai Sakura, tapi itu bukan kesalahan Sakura...

 _Jatuh cinta bukan kesalahan ya... hanya saja kadang tidak tepat waktunya... atau mungkin aku saja yang sedang tidak beruntung... mungkin juga dengan Sasuke-kun..._

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku sejahat itu...

Aku justru ingin menghindari orang yang jelas-jelas membantuku selama ini...

Gomen Sakura...

.

.

.

Permintaan maafku tak kesampaian...

Dia sudah pergi...

Kemarin.. seisi sekolah heboh karena kepergian Sakura ke Prancis yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa ucapakan selamat tinggal... Meski alasannya karena Sakura tak ingin membuat teman-temannya sedih, tapi tetap saja, pergi begitu saja membuat mengganjal di hati...

Gadis itu sudah mulai mengejar impiannya rupanya...

 _Jadi... sepertinya, kau perlu usaha keras untuk mendapatkannya, Sasuke-kun... Dari sorot matamu kemarin, aku yakin, kau masih belum mengatakannya... Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya? Kumpulkan keberanianmu untuk berucap! Dan jangan lupa, persiapkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk... Luka itu ada dan sakitnya nyata..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku rasa... aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura.. aku harus memulai hidupku... cinta pertamaku memang menyakitkan... ya, ada yang bilang jika cinta pertama tak akan berhasil.. tapi aku masih muda... masih banyak waktu untuk memulai kisah baru...

Perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun memang akan sangat sulit dihilangkan,... aku tak masalah, bisa mencintainya saja aku sudah bahagia... Jika keajaiban yang Sakura bicarakan ada, masa depan aku dengan Sasuke-kun _mungkin_ juga ada...

.

.

.

Jika tidak...

Aku tak masalah...

Meskipun tidak dengan Sasuke-kun... Meskipun dengan laki-laki lain...

Asal aku dan dia saling mencintai, maka itu sudah cukup...

Aku tidak mau merasakan cinta sebelah pihak lagi...

.

.

.

Aku tak mau menjadi orang yang jahat, jadi aku harap kau juga bisa bahagia, Sasuke-kun...

.

.

.

 **To be continuee...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungguh minta maaf atas semua typo yang berterbangan.. aku sudah baca ulang, tapi karena keterbatasan penglihatan, aku tak bisa apa-apa... watashi wa MEGANE GIRL desu! HAHHAHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tahu banyak yang tidak suka dengan pemeran ke 3 adalah Hinata, tapi aku tetp menyukai karakter dia... dia memiliki kisah tersendiri...**

 **Bagaimanapun, meski FF, aku tak mau menyalai fakta lapangan... Seperti penentuan pasangan sekalipun. Tapi karena ini FF juga, maka tentu saja ada proses ke sananya...**

 **.**

 **/**

 **Baiklah... sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter terakhir?**

 **Bye bye...**

 **Keep spirit and always think positve...**

 **Ja matta ne, minna...**

 **Arigatou...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next... chapter special SASUKE!**


	17. Chapter 17 Special Sasuke

**Chapter 17** **SPECIAL SASUKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena chapter special Sasuke maka POVnya milik SASUKE-AYAM TAMVAN!**

 **.**

 **Waah, ada yang marathon bacanya nih... semangat ya., hahahah..**

 **.**

 **Ini sudah diupdate...**

 **Tapi buat yang tanya Sakura's Love Story ma Young, Wild, and Sexynya kok belum?.. Yaa, masih dalam proses.. yang belum sama sekali malah YWSnya.. soalnya YWS sedikit rumit...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah, diterima dulu apa yang ada... Terima kasih sudh bersamaku selama ini..**

 **Sumangga...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

,

.

 **SPECIAL SASUKE**

AKU MASIH SANGAT JELAS MENGINGATNYA! WAKTU ITU... HARI ITU... JAM ITU.. DETIK ITU... SUASANA SAAT ITU... AKU MASIH MENGINGATNYA!

Otakku ini sangat jenius layaknya komputer, sudah pasti aku dapat dengan mudah mengingatnya. Apa lagi tentangnya...

Siall, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa frustasiku ini. Ini sudah July, musim panas kembali menyapa. Liburan dari kampus, Tokyo menghangat...

... dan pastinya adalah ulang tahunku...

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan ulang tahunku, Tokyo menghangat atau bahkan liburan musim panas! Aku tak peduli soal itu... ada hal yang jauh lebih penting... lebih mendesak dari hal itu...

Aku... kehilangan Sakura...

AKU KEHILANGAN SAKURA!

.

.

April.. mei ... Juni... Juli... 4 bulan! Sudah 4 bulan ini aku tak BERTEMU DENGANYA... Mei akhir... Juni... Juli... aku juga tak mendapatkan kabar darinya. Dia menghilang seperti di telan bumi... tanpa jejak pasti bagai hantu yang tak menapak tanah.

Mei akhir aku menyempatkan berkunjung ke Prancis. Beruntung saat itu aku libur tiga hari, meski singkat, aku harus menemuinya. Kasihan dia tinggal sendirian di sana... Ayah, Ibu, dan Itachi-nii belum memiliki waktu senggang, hanya aku yang bisa. Ya.. itu kesempatan baik untuk menemuinya. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya...

Hampir dua bulan tak menemuinya sudah membuatku hampir gila... aku ingin segera menemuinya... Rinduku ingin bertemu. Aku sangat menantikannya. Menantikan dimana aku bertemu dengannya dan menghabiskan hari-hari dengannya. Awalnya aku merasa akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun...

Saat itu, aku bergegas membeli tiket pesawat dari London menuju Paris. Sungguh Tuhan sedang mengujiku, aku ketinggalan pesawat. Tak masalah, 6 jam kemudian, aku akhirnya bisa terbang ke Paris...

Meski ada sedikit hambatan, tapi masih lancar...

Aku terbang dengan harapan akan segera menemuinya.. aku akan melihat senyumannya... tawanya.. mungkin kita juga akan makan ice cream bersama?.. ya mungkin aku tak tahu apa dia masih bisa tertawa riang di depanku atau tidak... Tapi, mengingat hubungan kami terakhir kali membaik, aku tak salah kan jika berhrap lebih?

.

.

Namun...

Aku hanya bisa berlari ke sana kemari...

Berjalan menyusuri kota Paris yang romantis itu sendirian...

Menara eiffel dan gedung-gedung bertingkat kota Paris menjadi saksi perjuanganku.. aku mengusap keringat di dahiku berkali-kali.. aku menatap ke depan.. ke samping.. ke belakang, bahkan serong. Berputar-putar seperti orang linglung... tanpa arah... berharap jika aku akan menemukan rambut pink itu.. mahkota pink yang kurindukan.. Sakura...

 _Sakura, kau dimana?_

 _Dimana kau?_

Hatiku tak henti-hentinya memanggil namanya...

 _._

 _Hotel Hilton yang kau booking... tidak ada..._

 _Alamat kost yang kau kontrak... tidak ada..._

 _Dimana kau sebenarnya, Sakura?_

 _Aku di Prancis... aku sedang mencarimu.. aku ingin menemuimu._

Aku hanya bisa mencari, mencari, dan mencari tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Aku sampai tak ingat berapa kali kakiku ini melangkah... berapa meter jarak yang kutempuh... aku tak ingat sudah berapa tempat dan kost-kostan aku sambangi... aku juga sudah lupa berapa banya anak-anak kampus dan orang-orang asing yang aku tanyai...

Aku melupakannya karena sudah terlalu banyaknya... itu tak penting, yang penting adalah Sakura.. aku harus menemukannya...

.

Aku terus mencarinya.. hingga pada akhirnya aku ingat tempat dimana aku akan mendapatkan informasi tentang Sakura di Prancis... Ya, kampus Sakura... Nama sakura pasti terdaftar di kampus itu.. Bukankah Sakura sudah diterima? Aku yakin, saat itu aku membacanya dengan jelas e-mail pemberitahuan diterimanya Sakura sebagai peserta didik baru di kampus itu...

Sudah kuputuskan...

Aku mendatangi kampus milik Sakura... aku menanyakan mahasiswa baru atas nama Haruno Sakura di bapendik kampus itu...

Buntu lagi?

Aku hanya bisa melemas...

Sakura memang terdaftar sebagai peserta didik baru di kampus itu.. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun masuk kuliah...

Apa maksudnya? Apakah ini gaya lelucon abad milenial? Yang benar saja!

Aku ingat betul... sampai pertenghan Mei.. aku masih komunikasi dengan Sakura lewat e-mail. Di berkata jika kuliahnya lancar dan semua baik-baik saja.. dia juga menambahkan untuk tidak perlu khawatir... dia bahkan mengirim video dirinya sedang di menara Eifel..

Bapendik kampus tidak mungkin menipuku...

 _Jadi.. apa yang kau katakan di e-mail selama ini adalah sebuah kebohongan besar, Sakura?_

Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya.. Tapi itu semua kenyataannya..

ITU KENYATAANNYA!

SAKURA MENGHILANG ADALAH HAL YANG NYATA!

Aku bahkan sampai naik ke menara Eiffel dan berteriak memanggil nama Sakura. Aku tidak peduli jika banyak orang yang menatapku aneh, gila, atau tak waras... aku hanya berharap angin membawa suaraku ke telingannya... berharap jika dia akan mendengarkannya..

Tapi..

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris...

Rupanya angin justru melenyapkan suaraku...

Suaraku hilang bersama hembusan angin malam kota Paris yang cerah saat itu... Suara frustasiku lenyap ditelan romantisme hingar bingar gemerlapnya kota Paris. Suaraku tak berarti apa-apa..

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini sudah 4 bulan berlalu semenjak Sakura meninggalkan rumah ini... 4 bulan sudah ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah ini... Rumah dimana ia dibesarkan dalam kehangatan keluarga Uchiha...

4 bulan sudah kami juga tak menemuinya...

Kami semua menderita...

Ibukku yang paling tidak kuat setelah aku memberitahu jika Sakura menghilang di Prancis. Dia sampai syok berat. Akupun sama, kami begitu sangat menyayangi Sakura... Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti ibuku dengan kabar buruk ini, tapi mana mungkin aku akan menyembunyikannya. Ini bukan masalah sepele yang bisa aku selesaikan sendirian. Ini sangat rumit melebihi apapun...

Ayah sudah menyuruh kepolisian Prancis untuk membantu mencari Sakura.. Cukup sulit meminta bantuan lintas negara seperti ini. Jika bukan karena ayahku berteman dengan duta bangsa Prancis untuk Jepang, mungkin mereka tidak akan membantu kami...

Berdasarkan hasil identifikasi e-mail yang Sakura kirimkan, itu benar, Sakura mengirimkannya dari Prancis... Berarti... sebelum menghilang, Sakura memang sempat berada di Prancis untuk beberapa waktu... Tidak tahu sampai kapan, yang jelas, di inbox e-mailku, terakhir dia mengirim pesan pertengahan Mei...

Kami tak patah semangat untuk mencari Sakura... Sudah dua bulan terhitung dari awal Juni kami mencari Sakura.. Sakura tetap tidak ditemukan... Dia belum ditemukan juga...

Kemanakah kau, Sakura?

Di Jepang, Itachi-nii bahkan juga mengecek pemberangkatan Sakura, ini sangat sulit mengingat Nii-san hanyalah seorang sipil yang tak berkepentingan mengenai penerbangan atau hukum, namun Nii-san dibantu oleh Komisaris Azuma... Pihak bandara menyetujui untuk membantu... pihak bandara mengatakan jika Sakura melakukan check-in pesawat ke Prancis...

Sakura masih berada di Prancis, kan?

Ini seperti ada nyala api kecil di lilin yang hampir padam... Harapan?

Namun...

Lagi..

Lagi..

Rasanya aku ingin mati saja setelah mendengar jika pencarian Sakura oleh kepolisian Prancis dihentikkan. Mereka menduga jika kemungkinan Sakura sudah meninggal dan jasadnya tidak bisa ditemukan! Mereka akan menghubungi jika suatu saat menemukan jasad yeng 'mungkin' itu adalah Sakura..

YANG BENAR SAJA!

JANGAN BERCANDA!

MATI?

SAKURA MATI?

LELUCON ITU SANGAT KETERLALUAN!

Lilin harapan yang tadinya nyalah api kecil, tiba-tiba tertiup angin lalu padam begitu saja...

Bahkan sampai membuat ibuku hampir kehilangan nyawanya ketika mendengar berita itu! Ibu pingsan dan terkena serangan jantung. Dia masuk ICU dan dirawat selama setengah bulan... Setelah sadar dari pingsang, yang ia panggil hanya nama Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Suaranya terdengar begitu menyayat hati..

Aku tahu bu, ini memang sangat berat! Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Bu...

Tapi aku tidak akan percaya jika Sakura sudah meninggal... TIDAK AKAN PERNAH... Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayainya sebelum aku melihat sendiri mayatnya.

SAKURA ITU MASIH HIDUP...

SAKURA IBU..

SAKURA AYAH...

SAKURA NII-SAN...

SAKURAKU...

SAKURA KITA MASIH HIDUP!

Aku pasti akan menemukannya. Tak peduli berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan, aku pasti akan menemukannya. Tidak peduli berapa jarak yang akan kutempuh, aku pasti juga akan menemukannya! Tidak peduli rasa lelah yang akan kuterima, tidak peduli banyaknya keringat di dahiku, tidak peduli jika kau berada di ujung dunia sekalipun, aku pasti akan menemukannya! Dia adalah segalanya dalam hidupku... Jika aku matipun, andai Tuhan memberiku kesempatan, aku akan tetap mencari dan menemukannya!

Aku...

Aku sangat mencintainya... terlalu mencintainya sampai aku gila dan terlihat sangat tolol... Dia candu dalam hidupku. Dia penyemangat hidupku. Dia kekuatanku. Dia alasanku bahagia. Dia warna hidupku. Dia segalanya untukku...

.

.

.

 **Like a fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merenung di kamar milik Sakura yang terasa luas ini.. aku mengelus pelan sprei pink corak bunga di ranjangnya Sakura... Sakura suka warna soft pink... Sakura suka bunga, dia bahkan memiliki kebun bunga yang ia tanam sendiri di belakang rumah... Kamar ini adalah kenangan terakhirku dengannya... Aku merebahkan tubuhku... Meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa sangat pegal... Aku tak ingin tubuhku kalah dengan rasa lelah ini.. pencarianku masih panjang... Aku memang harus memaksanya. Sekalipun tubuhku akan hancur berkeping-keping, aku harus tetap mencarinya sampai ketemu...

Aku lalu memejamkan mataku... setiap kali aku memejamkan mataku, wajah Sakura tergambar jelas di anganku... semua kisah yang aku lalui bersamanya terasa seperti rekaman CD yang tak akan pernah terhapus. Aku akan menyimpan kenangan indah ini... selamanya...

Sakura terlihat nyata...

Aku ingin meraih tangannya.. merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukkanku...

.

.

Aku masih mengingat jelas ketika aku mencumbunya saat itu di kamar ini.. malam terakhirnya di rumah ini sebelum ke Prancis... Aku menghabiskan malam panjang yang terasa sangat singkat untukku itu bersama Sakura... Tubuh hangatnya.. sentuhan lembutnya... suarah lirihnya... ahh, kamar ini bau Sakura... Bau tubuhnya masih terasa... sakura... sakura,... sakura...

Aku mengendus bau itu... menyesapnya perlahan-lahan...

 _Sakura..._

Bau yang sangat aku rindukan...

Aku menarik guling di sampingku... aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat... aku kembali mengendus bau Sakura lagi... Bau Sakura terasa begitu nyata. Seolah dia sedang berada di sampingku... seolah dia sedang menatapku dengan teduh... memamerkan senyum ikhlasnya kepadaku... membelai pipiku dengan tangan lembutnya...

Sakura seperti nyata di sampingku...

.

.

Ahh... aku membuka mataku...

Semua menghilang, berlalu bersama anganku...

.

.

Sakura...

Sakura...

Sakura...

Aku... sangat merindukanmu...

Kau dimana, Sakura?

Dimana Kau?

Jika kau mendengarnya, kumohon... pulanglah...

Aku ingin memelukmu dengan sangat erat..

Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi...

Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya...

Aku...

Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu...

Meminta maaf atas segala dosaku padamu...

Jika kau kembali nanti, hukumlah aku, Sakura! Lakukan sesuka hatimu... Pukulah aku sampai kau puas... sampai kau merasa segala amarahmu, bencimu, kecewamu kepadaku terbalaskan...

Lakukan apapun yang kau mau..

Tapi kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku...

Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura!

Berat rasanya sendiri tanpamu...

Ini terlalu sulit untukku... Aku rapuh tanpamu, aku mati tanpamu...

.

.

Aku memang sangat egois.. aku tahu itu...

Aku jahat, aku sadar itu..

Tapi, orang egois dan jahat ini yang selalu mencintaimu, Sakura. Bersikap layaknya pengecut yang memendam perasaannya cintanya. Yang bisanya hanya menyakiti, menyakiti, dan menyakitimu seenak jidatku... Yang bisanya menyaka iti tanpa bisa mengobati..

Aku bodoh danmemang sangat tolol.. aku paham itu..

Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan benar..

Aku tidak berani... aku adalah seorang pengecut yang bisanya hanya melakukan tindakkan di luar akal sehat hanya untuk membuatmu berada di dekatku.. membuatmu menjadi milikku... aku bertindak kotor demi egouku padamu...

Jatuh cinta padamu membuatku seperti seorang monster..

Ya.. aku adalah monster menakutkan yang menghadirkan mimpi buruk padamu..aku akan mengakuinya. Aku tak akan mengelaknya. Nyatanya memang seperti itu. Aku adalah PENYEBAB SEGALA SESUATU YANG TERJADI SAAT INI..

AKU PENYEBAB KAU PERGI..

AKU PENYEBAB KAU MENGHILANG,,,

KATAKAN SAKURA, AKU BENAR KAN?

HAHAHHAHAHAHAH

YA AKU BENAR...

HAHAHAHHAHA...

AKU...

AKU ADALAH ORANGNYA...

AKU ADALAH PENYEBABNYA...

HAHHAHAHA...

TAPI...

HIKS...

HIKS..

Air mata ini terus mendekat dan selalu mengajak bersahabat...

.

.

.

 _Aku tak menduga jika semua akan menjadi seperti ini, Sakura... Aku tak menduga jika apa yang aku lakukan padamu justru membuatmu semakin menjauh..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan ketika air mata mengajakku bersahabat, saat itu pula aku mulai kehilangan jiwaku. Aku mulai kehilangan siapa diriku... aku kehilangan jati diriku...

Moo... semua berakhir tanpa aku duga..

Sakura pergi..

Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukannya..

Aku tak siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk seperti ini.. aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Ini di luar ekspektasiku... di luar harapanku.. di luar kuasaku,... di luar dugaanku...

Kurasa aku akan mendapatkan segalanya karena aku seorang Uchiha. Nyatanya aku hanya terlalu percaya diri. Terlalu percaya diri yang sangat tinggi dan lupa jika aku terbang suatu saat pasti akan terjatuh...

Ketika aku terjatuh.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengobati sayapku yang rusak.. bagaimana cara minta tolong yang baik... parahnya lagi, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus terbang kembali... Sungguh, aku yang terburuk.. diriku ini memang sangat mengecewakan..

Menyedihkan...

.

.

Waktu semakin berlalu.. aku semakin kehilangan diriku... aku sudah terlalu jauh meninggalkannya... meninggalkan batas ambang normalku.. Bahkan air mata yang awalnya mengajakku bersahabat, kini pergi meninggalkanku. Sama seperti Sakura yang meninggalkanku... aku merasa seperti sedang terkhianati dua kali... aku sudah gila pada awalnya, tapi jiwaku saat ini lebih gila. Terasa asing meski kutahu jika ini adalah jiwaku sendiri..

Setelah air mata menghianatiku karena jiwa baruku... kini, aku mulai bersahabat dengan minuman setan dan tembakau..

Dua sahabat baruku saat ini jauh lebih pengertian dari semua sahabat-sahabatku.. terutama semenjak Sakura meninggalkanku... tidak seperti mereka semua Yang jahat padaku, sahabat baruku ini selalu menemaniku. Rasanya aku bisa merasa lebih ringan akan semua beban yang aku tanggung...

Hahahha..

Otakku masih bisa berfikir jernih, tapi minuman setan ini sangat nikmat, semakin nikmat ketika aku meneguknya... Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan-lahan... aku merasa semaki terjerat. Kenikmatan ini sungguh tak aku duga. Aku sejenak seperti melayang ke udara tanpa beban.. kadang bahkan aku bisa memimpikan Sakura...

... berteman dengan hembusan asap tembakau, rasa rinduku padanya sedikit berkurang...

.

.

Meski begitu... aku tetap kecewa pada diriku yang menyedihkan ini...

.

.

/

 **To be continue...**

 **Hahhahahahha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana caranya untuk, agar kau mengerti bahwa aku cinta... nah gitu katanya mas Sasuke yang lagi berada di gelap-gelapnya masa tanpa Sakura.. Bukannya itu lagunya Agnez Mo jaman ma Ahmad Dhani dulu ya?...**

 **woooi... bukankah ini bukan gaya Sasuke yng mellow yellow blue kek gini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I am singing my blue... BTW, apa aku sudah menciptakn perasaan yang bikin mellow? Apa special Sasuke berhasil menyentuh kalian?**

 **Belum ya... yaahhh... berusaha lagi deh...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next.. special Ino... Persahabatanku tak serapuh pasir yang tersapu ombak di pantai/**

 **plok plok pok semakin dekat dengan tamat... terima kasih.. terima kasih.. plaaakk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye.. bye... sampai ketemu di chaptter special2 lainnya ya... Stok masih ada Ino, Naruto, dan Gaara...**

 **Tapi aku juga pengen cerita special Sakura sebelum end... oh ya... insyaalloh nanti juga ada Omake after last chpter... semoga bisa/ semoga dikasih kesempatan buat ngepost...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Jaa...**


	18. Chapter 18 special Ino

**Chapter 18** **SPECIAL INO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena chapter special INO maka POVnya milik INO!**

 **.**

 **Yang Marathon semangat aja. Udah chapter banyak.. soalnya authornya kan berusaha rutin update! Kalian tahu, aku mengalami masa 'menyebalkan' karena menunggu updatetan yang laaaamaaaaaaaaaaa bangetttttt... nget.. nget.. nget... ampe lupa critanya gimana.. haaa**

 **Jadi, aku tidak ingin membuat pembaca ceritaku merasakan hal yang sama denganku.. hahah.. apa ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen ne membuat Sasuke ayam tamvan jadi bad boy, dia itu cinta banget ma Sakura, saat Sakura hilang dari hidupnya, ia tak memiliki persiapan untuk itu. Dia kehilangan arah hidupnya... Tpi dia masih kuliah dengan bener kok, alkohol dan tembakau hanya teman barunya saja... hehheheh...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bicara soal novel, aku sedang berjuang.. sulit sekali tembus penerbit mayor.. gagal dan gagal lagi.. jujur, yang gagal aku jadiin FF, nah ini salah satunya. Satunya lagi Sakura's Love Story, itu juga dari novel yang aku buat.**

 **Perjuanganku masih panjang banget... novelis yang mudah diterima itu yang agamis, religi gitu.. aku tidak pandai membuatnya. Kelakuanku gak agamis banget, jadi munafik entar.. hahhaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah.. sumangga dibaca...**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi Shinoa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

,

.

 **SPECIAL INO**

Sungguh, aku tak pernah menyangka, tidak pernah menduga pula jika aku akan akan mendapatkan bagian cerita yang rumit seperti ini. Aku ikut andil di dalamnya, aku terjebak di antaranya.

Aku selalu berharap jika aku akan memiliki kisah sendiri dengan aku sebagai heroine-nya dan tentu saja Sai-kun sebagai heronya. Nyatanya, kisahku sudah usai semenjak Sai-kun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Setidaknya, kisah romance yang aku dambakan sudah aku alami. Tinggal bagaimana nanti akhirnya. Apa aku akan bersama Sai-kun sampai akhir atau tidak. Tentu saja aku sangat berharap berakhir bahagia dengan Sai-kun nanti. Ya.. etto.. me-menikah maksudku.. jiiih, aku selalu memerah jika aku memikirkan pernikahan dengannya. Astaga... masih terlalu jauh. Yang perlu aku lakukan untuk mimpiku itu, aku hanya harus menjaga baik-baik cinta darinya. Maka... bukan tidak mungkin jika aku akan menikah dengannya kelak...

Balik ke awal topik... tentang bagaimana seorang aku bisa mendapatkan bagian kisah dari kisah panjang nan rumit. Sebagai siapa aku? Apa peran yang cocok dengan diriku? Apa aku pantas mendapatkan peran di dalamnya? Apa aku bisa menjalaninya dengan baik? Banyak pertanyaan yang selalu menyeruak dalam benakku. Menuntut satu demi satu untuk segera dijawab. Maa ne.. hanya butuh waktu dan proses panjang untuk ke sananya..

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti apa aku benar atau tidak menerima peran ini. Aku merasa jika ini salah, namun di sisi lain aku ingin membenarkannya. Ini bukan kisahku, tapi entah bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin kisah yang bukan kisahku ini berakhir bahagia layaknya kisah dongeng sebelum tidur yang selama ini selalu terngiang di dalam memori otakku..

 _Bagaimanapun caranya.. aku ingin kau bahagia, Sakura..._

Ya.. ini adalah kisahnya Sakura, teman.. ah bukan.. maksudku sahabatku..

Aku tak hanya menganggap gadis sebatang kara itu sebagai sahabatku, dia adalah keluargaku. Jika aku boleh meminta pada Tuhan, maka aku ingin dilahirkan bersaudara dengannya. Aku ingin tertawa, kenapa aku ingin hal itu terjadi padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ini selalu merasa iri pada Sakura. Sederhana dan sepele, aku hanya iri kenapa gadis musim semi itu mudah sekali mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang tampan di sekitarnya?

Ini sungguh konyol.. aku sadar kenapa mereka tertarik dengan Sakura dengan mudahnya. Rupanya, Sakura memiliki banyak hal yang tak aku miliki. Gadis itu supel, santai, mudah bergaul, easy going...

Sudah begitu, Sakura juga sangat ramah..

Tidak hanya dengan para laki-laki, tapi pada semua orang. Sakura memandang semua orang sama di matanya. Selalu bersikap positif dan penuh tawa nan ceria..

Kenapa ya.. aku merasa sesenang ini hanya dengan menceritakannya...?

Mungkin inilah kenapa rasa iriku memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Sakura membawa warna indah bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya...

Ada hal yang membuatku sebal dengannya. Sakura memang gadis yang baik, saking baiknya sampai-sampai TIDAK BISA MENOLAK PERMINTAAN ORANG... Dia selalu berkata 'ya' saat ada yang meminta bantuan kepadanya. Astaga... apa dia pikir dia itu malaikat?

Maksudku, membantu boleh, tapi kan ada batasnya. Dia hanya manusia biasa, bantulah semampunya. Aku hanya heran saja kenapa dia bisa sampai segitunya. Memang dia pernah bilang jika dia menyukai kata 'arigatou' saat ia berhasil membantu orang. Katanya dia merasa menjadi orang yang berguna... Jika dari kaca mataku, aku rasa kebaikkan Sakura hanya dimanfaatkan saja. Haaah...

Apa susahnya coba menolak sebuah permintaan?

Andai saja dia bisa menolak permintaan mungkin sekarang dia masih berada di sini, di sisihku. Mungkin saja dia masih bisa makan ice cream coklat bersamaku, belanja bersamaku, kepoin Furukawa Yuki bersamaku, nonton konser One OK Rock bersamaku, atau mungkin saja aku dan dia rebutan tiket nonton EXO atau BTS. Mungkin...

 _Andai saja kau menolaknya, Sakura... mungkin saja kau tidak akan menanggung luka sesakit ini. Mungkin saja kau tidak harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas dosa yang kau perbuat..._

 _Andai kau menolak permintaan Hinata, andai kau menolak membuat perjanjian dengan Sasuke..._

Semua hanya bisa berandai-andai saja.. Tidak bisakah menolak? Apa sulitnya berkata TIDAK?

Kenapa? Kenapa begitu sulit kata itu keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa dia suka sekali membuat dirinya terjebak dalam masalah rumit seperti ini? Kenapa dia suka menyimpan air mata luka seperti ini? Kenapa dia harus pergi...?

 _Kenapa Sakura, kenapa kau harus pergi?_

 _Padahal aku yakin jika kau bisa jujur dan sedikit egois, meski banyak luka dan kecewa, aku yakin masalahmu akan terselesaikan dengan baik.. Semua pasti terluka, Sakura. Itu adalah resikonya, tapi jika kau melarikan diri seperti ini, maka yang tersisa hanya luka yang berkepanjangan... Mau sampai kapan kau sanggup menanggungnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memandang ke luar jendela kreta ekspress yang aku naiki. Pemandangan cepat berlalu seiring kecepatan kreta yang melaju. Hutan gedung, persawan, hutan pohon, pegunungan.. indah..

Indah.. aku tak pernah tahu jika di luar Tokyo ada pemandangan yang seindah ini. Aku rasa aku harus lebih bisa memuka mata akan apa yang ada di sekitarku.. aku rasa.. aku harus lebih mencintai negeriku ini.. Tuhan memberikan segala anugerah dalam sebaik-baiknya.. aku memang harus bersyukur...

Kereta masih terus melaju... sudah tiga jam aku berada di dalam kereta. Aku sudah makan, minum, menatap pemandangan, berjalan ke toilet. Semua sudah aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosananku. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya...

Ya, aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Kyoto untuk menemui Sakura... sahabatku tersayang.. watashi no tomodachi...

Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Dia belum membeli ponsel baru, aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengannya lewat Naruto, Gaara atau Yuu. Sengaja aku datang tanpa memberitahunya, kurasa dia akan berteriak kegirangan saat aku tiba di depan apartemennya. Apa dia akan langsung memelukku? Apa dia akan berteriak dahulu baru memelukku setelahnya? Apa dia akan memukulku karna aku datang tanpa memberitahunya? Aahh.. aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengannya..

Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena aku sudah keceplosan meneceritakan keberadaannya pada Sai-kun. Tapi aku sudah membuat Sai-kun berjanji padaku untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Sai-kun dan Sasuke adalah sahabat dekat... Cukup riskan juga jika Sai-kun suatu saat menceritakan rahasia Sakura pada Sasuke... Untung saja, Sai-kun dapat mengerti keinginan Sakura.. Haaah.. aku sungguh sujud syukur... Sai-kun bahkan membantu suksesnya melarikan diri Sakura.. dia mendapatkan undangan pameran seni di Prancis bulan April yang lalu. Itu tidak jauh dari jadwal keberangkatan Sakura ke Prancis. Apa yang Sai-kun lakukan? Ya.. dia mengirim e-mail ke Sasuke memakai akun Sakura... Selama Sai-kun di prancis, dia chatting dengan Sasuke mengaku sebagai Sakura..

 _Gomen Sasuke... dan juga keluargamu.. Gomen, aku membuat Sai-kun membohongi kalian.. Gomen, untuk saat ini aku berdiri di pihak Sakura. Aku ingin membantu Sakura..._

Aku tahu ini tidak benar.. Ini salah kaprah. Tapi ini semua demi Sakura. Aku harap suatu saat mereka bisa mengerti dengan pelarian diri Sakura dan segala keinginan penebusan dosanya...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah sampai di Kyoto... dan sesuai dugaanku... Sakura berteriak, memeluk, lalu memarahiku karena datang tiba-tiba.. ssiippp dugaanku benar semua.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di apartemen milik Sakura. Tunggu... ada Naruto? Sodesu ne... rupanya Naruto membeli apartemen ini dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sakura. Eh.. Gaara juga? Ah.. kata Sakura mereka berdua hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura. Oh astaga, aku rupanya tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan tentang Sakura. Ada dua pangeran yang siaga menjaganya. Mungkin juga Yuu..

Sepertinya mereka harus memikirkan cara untuk mengelabuhi Sasuke jika suatu saat Sasuke datang tiba-tiba menjenguk ke Kyoto... Bisa saja kan dia bete dan kangen pada Naruto? Ya... arienai... Tidak mungkin juga x ya? Yang aku bicarakan saat ini Sasuke sih.. orang itu.. terlalu misterius.. dan menakutkan...

Sudah, lupakan sejenak tentang Sasuke, kini fokuslah pada tujuanku ke sini menemui Sakura.. aku menatap Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan minuman di dapur. Seorang remaja seusiaku ini sedang mengalami perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Fase dimana dia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk naik ketingkat hidup yang lebih baik.. gambare Sakura... Gambarimasho...

Ini sudah Juni, sudah enam bulan kandungannya.. aku melihat banyak perubahan fisik darinya. Ya, perutnya sudah membesar. Sakura bahkan terlihat sedikit agak gemuk. Lain dari ibu hamil biasanya. Rupanaya Sakura tidak mengalami penambahan berat badan ekstrem pada umumnya. Sudah kuduga, ia mengalami tekanan batin juga. Dia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini mungkin karena keinginan kuatnya untuk menebus dosa dan bayinya..

 _Kau pasti mengalami waktu yang sangat sulit Sakura... Bertahanlah, ini kisahmu, ini keputusanmu... setidaknya bertanggung jawablah atas apa yang sudah kau pilih... Tenang saja, jika kau merasa lelah, aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memeluk erat sahabatku ini. Memeluknya dengan sangat lama. Aku sangat merindukan sahabatku ini.. sangat.. sangat merindukan...

Ahh, sejak kapan aku terakhir merasakan hal seperti ini dengan Sakura? Rasanya sudah sangat lama... Aku bersahabat dengan Sakura sudah semenjak kami SD. Saat itu, dia datang sebagai siswa transferan dan dikenalkan sebagai saudara Sasuke. Saat itu dia masih delapan tahun. Usia yang sangat muda untuk menerima kenyataan jika dia adalah sebatang kara karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal... Meski saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, tapi aku bisa melihat dari sorot mata Sakura yang penuh dengan kesedihan itu. Dari awal dia selalu mengalami hal yang menyedihkan.. kukira saat dia bisa tersenyum dengan keluarga barunya, keluarga Uchiha, dia sudah kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Namun aku salah, saat ini dia kembali mendapatkan mala petaka...

Keputusannya untuk melarikan diri pasti sudah sangat ia pikirkan matang-matang, termasuk resiko yang akan menyapanya. Dia pasti juga sudah memikirkannya.. Jika saat ini aku mendapati dia terlalu kurus untuk seorang ibu hamil, mungkin itu wajar. Dia pasti banyak pikiran. Tak hanya karena beban dosa yang ingin ia tebus, tapi juga pasti karena keluarganya. Terutama ibu Mikoto. Setelah mendengar ibu Mikoto masuk rumah sakit, dia pasti mengalami hari-hari yang sangat sulit. Dia pasti tidak berhenti memikirkan keadaan ibu Mikoto. Dia pasti tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.. Maa, aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Bagaimanapun dia mencintai ibu Mikoto layaknya ibunya sendiri. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.. Tidak bisa berada di dekat ibunya saat sang ibu sedang berjuang keras melawan penyakitnya...

Kehilangan orang tua di masa lalu memang sangat berat untuknya, tak jauh berbeda dengan saat ini. Dia bahkan harus dihantui ketakutan yang berkepanjangan.. Bagiaman jika Sasuke dan keluarganya menemukannya, tahu kehamilannya, akhirnya mengecewakan mereka padahal mereka sudah merawat baik dirinya. Dia pasti juga ketakutan jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terhadap ibu Mikoto. Bagaimana jika ayah fugaku juga mengalami hal yang sama? Bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Hinata tak jadi menikah? Bagaimana jika kakaknya berhenti kuliah karena mencarinya? Dia tahu pasti jika kakaknya itu cukup sis-con yang rela melakukan apa saja demi adiknya... Belum lagi, ketakutan bagaimana kau harus melalui hidup dengan bayimu nanti..

 _Haah... ketakutanmu banyak sekali.. padahal seorang ibu hamil tak seharusnya memaksakan diri untuk berfikir keras seperti ini, Sakura..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini aku akan menginap, aku akan tidur bersama Sakura. Di atas tempat tidur, aku kembali memeluknya. Sepertinya dia sadar akan kekhawatiranku, dia tersenyum padaku dan mengelus lenganku. Dia bilang jika dia bisa kuat menjalani hidupnya. Dia bilang, dia pasti bisa melalui masa-masa sulit ini. Dia bilang untuk tidak terlalu menghawatirkannya. Dia bilang untuk berhenti menangis tentang keputusannya.. dia bilang... terima kasih karena sudah berada di sisinya...

Aku menangis lagi.. aku menangis saat dia mengatakan hal seperti padaku...

 _Bakaa... apapun itu, aku pasti akan selalu berada di sismu, Sakura. Meski jauh, aku pasti akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk dekat denganmu.. meraih tanganmu saat kau terpuruk.. menarik agar sejajar denganku.. menarik agar kita bisa kembali tersenyum bersama.. bercanda bersama,. Dan tertawa bersama... Kita sudah sering menangis bersama,... kali ini, dan sampai nanti yang entah kapan.. aku... aku ingin menyunggingkan senyum bersamamu, Sakura.. bersama yang lain juga.. mari berbahagia bersama lagi Sakura.. Seperti dulu.. tanpa penyesalan atau bahkan dosa yang selalu kau permasalahkan..._

Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padanya adalah hal yang sangat berat. Jika aku yang berada di posisinya mungkin tidak akan kuat. Aku mungkin akan memilih bunuh diri untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Namun kata bunuh diri tak pernah muncul di kamus hidup Sakura, aku sangat bersyukur, rupanya sahabatku ini memiliki hati yang sekuat baja..

 _aku bangga padamu Sakura.. terima kasih untuk tidak memilih mengakhiri hidupmu, terima kasih untuk masih hidup dan menjadi sahabatku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terlihat baik meski tak baik-baik saja. Setelah aku berani mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai sahabatnya, maka tugasku adalah untuk selalu mendukungnya. Dalam hal benar tentunya... Mungkin saat ini keinginannya adalah hal yang salah, hal yang tidak benar.. tapi meski begitu, aku kan menghormati keinginannya. Meski salah sekalipun. Dalam posisi sulit saat ini, keinginannya adalah representasi dari hatinya. Dia sudah memilih jalannya, jalan untuknya yang sangat berat dan sulit. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan keputusannya, aku juga tidak akan menghakimi pilihannya. Sebagai sahabat, aku hanya perlu bersikap layaknya seorang sahabat ideal untuknya. Aku akan berada di sisinya, di jalan yang dia ambil. Aku akan menasihati jika itu tidak baik untuknya, aku akan menegur jika ia melakukan kesalahan, aku akan memberitahunya bagaimana cara menyelsaikan masalah... aku akan selalu ada untuknya.. untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.. untuk mendengarkan omelannya.. untuk mendengarkan curhatnya.. untuk mendengarkan tangisannya, tawanya... sampai saatnya tiba.. aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum ceria seperti dulu.. seperti saat kita bersama memakan ice cream di sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun kreta...

 _Kau tak perlu takut lagi Sakura.. ceritakan segala gundah di dalam hati dan pikiranmu! Aku tahu itu sangat menyiksamu.. memaksamu untuk berfikir keras setiap hari... aku tahu kau makan dan minum dengan rasa hambar di lidahmu.. aku tahu kau sering menyeka air mata dan menangis dalam diam di kamarmu... aku tahu kau... kau merindukan keluargamu.. ibumu, ayahmu, kakakmu... dan juga... Sasuke... aku tahu kau mencintainya.. matamu sudah mengatakannya... kau berusaha menahanya.. kau berusaha menghapusnya.. kau berusaha tetap berdiri tegar di kedua kakimu yang merapuh.._

 _Aku memang hanyalah sosok insan manusia yang mengaku sahabat dari beberapa sahabatmu.. kehadiranku dalam hidupmu mungkin tak begitu berpengaruh dalam hidupmu. Aku hanyalah peran sampingan, hanya peran pendukung dalam kisahmu... Namun, aku yang mengaku sebagai sahabatmu ini sangat tulus berada di sisimu.. Datanglah padaku jika kau ingin menangis, jika kau risau dan tak mau datang padaku, maka aku akan datang sendiri kepadamu.. aku akan menghapus air matamu.. meski tak akan pernah terhapus semua.. setidaknya aku akan berusaha meringankannya.. meski hanya sedikit.. hanya sedikit.. Karena aku selalu percaya jika persahabatan kita tidak serapuh pasir yang terhempas ombak pantai..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ino memang bukan cast utama, dia hanyalah sosok sahabat untuk sakura. Tidak tahu mengapa, rasanya aku ingin membuat chapter spesial tentang dia. Aku hanya ingin memberikan unek-unekku atas pengertian sahabat yang ada diimajinasiku. Apakah kalian memiliki sahabat yang seperti Ino? Setidaknya dalam waktu yang lama?**

 **.**

 **Kenapa rasanya jadi mellow mulu ya? Padahala ini perjalanan menuju end.. hahahaha.. sabar..**

 **Next/ naruto... Persahabatan kit atak serapuh pasir yang terhempas ombak pantai pt 2**

 **Aku akan bicara sudut pandang dari si kepala duren ini..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**


	19. Chapter 19 special naruto

**Chapter 19** **SPECIAL NARUTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeee.. senengnya author, author sengaja tau ngubah kyoto jadi Tokyo, kan author pengen tahu apa ada yang bacanya bener-bener pake ketelitian... ternyata ada.. hahah... selamat, tapi tenang, udah author perbaiki...**

 **Senengnya... mendapat dukungan positif dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan itu membuat semangat ya... Terima kasih untuk semuanya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena chapter special NARUTO maka POVnya milik NARUTO! Si kepala duren montong yang berwarna kuning!**

 **Ada yang duren mania?**

 **Kalo author tidak tahu, kenapa ya, author kalo bau sedikit aja soal itu buah, author udah m*ntah duluan..?... Padahal kata temen2, rasanya enak banget.. sampai saat ini, author belum mencobanya.. huhuhuhu.. padahal penasaran..**

 **Apa rasanya kayak keju?**

 **Mentega?**

 **Katanya duren montong yang paling enak?**

 **Apa lagi ditambah es kayak soup buah duren dengan cream susu...**

 **Ice cream duren...**

 **.**

 **Terus, kenapa kita malah bahas duren?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah... sumangga dilanjut mawon...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino** **Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi ShNARUTOa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

,

.

 **SPECIAL NARUTO**

Aku sedang berada di taman rumah sakit Tokyo International Hospital. Aku memeluk teman masa kecilku. Dia menangis sesegukkan sedari tadi. Air matanya membasahi kemejaku. Stok air matanya rupanya sangat banyak, sudah berapa kali dia menangis seperti ini sebelumnya?

Jawabannya sangat banyak...

Kadang aku ingin protes pada Tuhan, kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang begitu beratnya untuk Sakura? Tidak cukuplah dengan mengambil kedua orang tuanya? Kenapa rasanya kebahagiaan selalu menjauh darinya? Kenapa begitu sulitnya dia tersenyum lepas bahagia? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura yang mengalaminya?

"Naruto.. Ibu..." Katanya parau. Sedari tadi dia hanya berkata ibu.. ibu.. ibu... Jika lebih, maka ia hanya bisa mengatakan apa ibu Mikoto akan baik-baik saja? Ibu mikoto akan membaik, kan? Ibu Mikoto akan segera sembuh, kan?

 _Aku paham bagaimana kekhawatiranmu Sakura..._

"Naruto.. ini semua salahku. Aku tak menyangkan akan seperti ini... Naruto, ibu akan sembuh, kan?" Katanya lagi... Dia selalu mengulangi kata-kata yang sama intinya...

Aku masih sangat ingat tadi pagi aku mendapatkan kabar tentang pingsannya ibu Mikoto dari ibuku. Karena saking kagetnya, Sakura mendengarnya. Ia yang sedang membuatkan kopi untukku langsung menjatuhkan cangkir beserta cawannya. Ia menangis dan melupakan air panas kopi yang mengenai kakinya. Aku tahu, dia pasti syok karena mendengar kabar buruk tentang ibunya..

Dia yang banjir air mata langsung memintaku untuk melihat ibunya.. Tentu saja aku akan menurutinya. Aku pikir dia akan berubah pikiran tentang rencana melarikan dirinya, tapi aku salah. Dia masih menjaga keputusannya. Kami mendatangi rumah sakit dimana ibu Mikoto dirawat dengan menyamar. Astaga, Sakura masih memikirkan hal ini sampai sejauh ini. Maa.. setidak penyamaran kami tak heboh seperti cosplay bayanganku. Sakura memakai kaca mata hitam dan masker mulut dan tentu saja rambut palsu yang rupanya sudah ia siapkan sejak lama untuk jaga-jaga jika suatu saat Sasuke datang berkunjung menjengukku. Sementara aku, aku berpenampilan biasa. Aku hanya sedikit merubah tatanan rambutku, memakai masker, dan juga kaca mata minus. Agak mencurigakan memang, tapi kami berusaha untuk tidak diketahui oleh keluarga Uchiha. Kami hanya perlu melihat dari jauh keadaan ibu Mikoto di ruang ICU.

Apa-apaan sebenarnya ini? Ah.. bukan waktunya untuk tertawa konyol... Keadaan ibu Mikoto jauh lebih penting. Setelah melihat keadaan ibu Mikoto dari pintu ruang ICU, aku menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggu di taman rumah Sakit. Sementara aku kembali berubah menjadi diriku sendiri, aku menemui Sasuke dan Itachi-nii yang rupanya sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit. Aku sedikit berbincang dengan mereka berdua tentang keadaan ibu Mikoto. Setelah mendengar bagaimana keadaan ibu Mikoto, aku langsung menemui Sakura di taman rumah sakit dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Sudah aku duga, Sakura kembali menangis. Bukan berarti aku menyalahkan Sakura, tapi memang karena dirinyalah kenapa ibu Mikoto sampai seperti ini...

Setelah mengetahui sakura menghilang di Prancis, ibu Mikoto langsung menangis dan pingsan karena serangan jantung. Sejauh yang aku tahu, ibu Mikoto itu sangat, sangat, sangat menyanyangi Sakura. Aku saja berfikir jika rasa sayang ibu Mikoto ke sakura itu lebih besar dari rasa sayangnya ke Sasuke dan Itachi-nii yang jelas-jelas adalah anak kandungnya. Kurasa memang benar jika ibu Mikoto itu memang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Kehadiran sakura dalam keluarga Uchiha seperti doanya yang dikabulkan..

.

.

Saat ini aku terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat sulit untuk aku mengambil langkah. Aku harus berhati-hati akan apa yang harus aku ambil. Pada dasarnya, apapun yang sekarang ini aku ambil, hanya akan menimbulkan rasa serba salah. Aku di pihak sakura, aku menyakiti keluarga Uchiha. Jika aku berpihak pada keluarga Uchiha, maka sudah pasti Sakura akan marah padaku. Usahanya menjaga nama baik keluarganya itu membutuhkan pengorbanan besar. Ia sudah memulainya, mana mungkin aku akan menghancurkannya begitu saja.

Berarti.. sekarang aku berada di posisi dimana aku menyakiti keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke terutama..

Mengetahui kepergian Sakura saja sudah membuatnya hancur, kini ditambah oleh penyakit ibu Mikoto. Aku mengingat dengan jelas bagaiman sosok Sasuke yang sangat asing. Aku bahkan sampai tidak mengenalinya.

Aku tahu dia akan terluka, tapi aku tak menyangkan akan sehancur ini.

Hari itu.. malam dimana ibu Mikoto di bawa ke rumah sakit, aku mengikuti diam-diam langkah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ikut mengantarkan ibunya ke rumah sakit. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan malam itu. Dia benar-benar bagai mayat hidup. Raga yang kehilangan nyawanya. Matanya kelam tanpa emosi. Aku tahu kepergian Sakura membuatnya shock, dia mulai merokok dan beberapa kali aku melihatnya meminum minuman keras. Tidak masalah sih, maksudku, toh dia sudah cukup umur. Hanya saja, aku tak suka bagaimana dia memanfaatkan cukup umurnya. Itu sangat berlebihan. Itachi-nii bilang, Sasuke bahkan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti langkahnya dan akhirnya berakhir di bar. Dia minum cukup banyak malam itu. Aku hanya mengawasinya dari jauh. Aku akan membiarkannya selama ia tak membuat masalah.

Hari berikutnya, aku kembali mengikutinya. Dia bahkan belum menjenguk ibunya.. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa ia tak menjenguk ibunya yang diambang kematian itu? Kenapa ia kembali ke bar lagi? Mabuk lagi.. Merokok lagi...

Kali ini dia lebih sensitive. Dia berkelahi dengan segerombolan gank preman jalan hanya karena salah satu dari anggota gank itu ada yang menyenggol bahu lengannya. Masalah sepele, tapi karena Sasuke lagi sensi, dia langsung memukul telak anggota preman jalanan itu. Sontak menimbulkan keributan.

Satu, dua,. Tiga... tujuh... ada tujuh anggota preman jalanan melawan sasuke. Dan ya, mudah saja bagi Sasuke untuk menaklukkannya. Sasuke itu tidak sebaik tampangnya, dia memiliki sisi iblis yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya.

Setelah Sasuke menang, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jika kalian tak mendengarnya mungkin akan terdengar biasa, tertawa penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menumbangkan lawan-lawannya dengan luka parah? Yang benar saja, tertawanya terdengar sangat memilukan. Dia seperti... kesakitan..

Aku sama sekali tak menghentikan perkelahiannya. Aku ingin tahu apa hal ini akan membuatnya puas atau tidak.. Namun.. rasanya aku memang harus menghentikannya ketika dia mengambil bungkusan kertas kecil yang keluar dari saku jaket salah satu anggota preman jalanan yang ia pukuli.

Sebelum Sasuke mencium isi dari bungkusan kertas putih kecil itu, aku sudah menghempaskannya dengan sangat keras...

" _Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau bukan lagi manusia, Sasuke!"_ Sasuke hanya menatapku. _"Sadarkan dirimu!"_ Aku mencengkram kemejanya. _"Sadarkan dirimu, Teme-sialan!_ _Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau pikir dengan melarikan diri maka semua masalah akan selesai? Yang ada hanya menambah masalah semakin runyam saja. Jika kau ingin Sakura kembali, cari dia! Cari sampai kau tak menyisakan cela sedikitpun di dunia ini!"_

Ah.. amarahku keluar juga...

Tak aku sangka jika seorang Sasuke akan meneteskan air matanya. Dihadapanku lagi...

 _Rupanya kau manusia biasa juga, Sasuke..._

Setelah kejadian malam itu, setidaknya dia menjadi sedikit lebih jernih otaknya. Dia akhirnya menemani ibunya di rumah sakit.

Ya walau aku gagal membebaskannya dari rokok dan alkohol, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menjauhkannya dari narkoba..

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak mendengar ibu Mikoto jatuh sakit, aku dan sakura sering bolak-balik ke Tokyo untuk mengintip perkembangan kesehatan ibu Mikoto. Sakura selalu melihat ibu Mikoto dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Dia bersembunyi di lorong rumah sakit, di balik pohon, di balik pagar tanaman taman, di kerumunan orang... Sakura selalu berada di tempat yang sama dengan ibu Mikoto. Sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk melarikan diri, nyatanya ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ibunya, dalam kaca mata ibunya dan keluarganya mungkin Sakura sudah menghilang, tapi di kaca mataku dan Sakura, sejujurnya Sakura seperti terlihat sedang bermain petak umpet. Tidak pergi jauh, tidak kemana-mana, dan selalu melihat apa yang terjadi.

Andai saja aku tak membuat janji dengan Sakura, mulutku ini pasti sudah terbuka lebar pada Sasuke dan keluarganya. Aku pasti akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Namun, janjiku pada Sakura adalah seperti hidupku sendiri, aku akan bersikap layaknya laki-laki sejati yang selalu menepati janjinya. Bukan sok bersikap pahlawan, tapi aku sungguh tulus menyayangi Sakura.

Jika hal ini dikaitkan oleh perasaan yang jauh lebih dalam, sebut saja tentang cinta. Jujur saja, aku tak mengetahuinya sampai sejauh itu. Aku menyukai Sakura, tentu saja. Aku menyayanginya, sangat.. Suka dan sayang adalah dua syarat penting dalam persoalan cinta. Aku tidak akan memungkirinya. Perasaanku ke Sakura mungkin pernah aku indikasikan sebagai perasaan cinta dalam hal romantis, tapi semakin kesini, perasaanku padanya lebih ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin menjaganya, aku ingin membuatnya tertawa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan orang akan apa yang sedang aku lakukan ini... Tapi aku akan menghargainya jika kalian memujiku sebagai sosok kakak yang baik untuk Sakura. Aku pasti tidak lupa untuk berterima kasih..

Ya, kurasa memang seperti itu bagaimana perasaanku ke Sakura...

Dari dulu, Sakura selalu menjadi rebutan antara aku, Sasuke, dan Itachi-nii. Namun hanya Sasuke yang selalu menang dalam perebutan itu. Sasuke selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat Sakura memilihnya. Awalnya aku rasa itu memang karena kejeniusan dari Sasuke saja, tapi lama-kelamaan, otakku yang minim ini mulai berfikir. Perasaan Sasuke, tatapan Sasuke,... semua yang Sasuke tunjukkan hanyalah untuk Sakura...

Saat itu aku tahu jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan serius pada Sakura... Bodoh atau pengecut, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjelasnya, yang jelas sampai saat inipun, Sasuke tetap bungkam akan perasaannya. Yang benar saja, dia menghamili Sakura...!

Dia melakukan hal yang sangat jauh. Kupikir Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat terhormat dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Dia adalah gambaran cowok idaman setiap wanita... Namun, aku sungguh tak menduga jika dia memiliki sisi iblis yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya. Aku hanya bisa memijat keningku berkali-kali saat mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sakura, adiknya sendiri.. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali memberinya bogem mentah jika Sakura tidak menahanku...

Jika dia mencintai Sakura, kenapa dia sampai repot-repot melakukan hal keji segala? Tinggal bilang pada Sakura tentang perasaannya apa susahnya sih?

Jika Sakura menolak, setidaknya bisa merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkan apa yang disimpan di hati. Kenapa sampai setega itu? Aku merasa sudah lama menjadi teman Sasuke, aku merasa tahu apapun tentangnya, tapi nyatanya aku justru tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Aku merasa kecolongan karena tak bisa menjaga sahabatku sendiri.. Sahabat macam apa aku ini?

Kini... semua menjadi sangat rumit. Rumit serumit-rumitnya... Sasuke melecehkan Sakura, Sakura hamil, Sakura memilih pergi, ibu Mikoto jatuh sakit, dan Sasuke... dia bahkan seperti mayat hidup.. Aku tahu apa solusi untuk membuatnya kembali hidup. Dengan membawa Sakura kembali padanya! Namun maaf Sasuke, ibu Mikoto... aku tak bisa.. Saat ini, aku ingin menuruti permintaan Sakura..

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Who am i? I am champion... hahaha, itu kutipan film dari actor idolaku, Jackie Chan. Aku memegang teguh kata motivasi itu. Namun sekarang berbeda, jika aku bertanya 'siapa aku?', maka jawabanya.. aku wannabe.. aku bunglon... aku berubah-ubah.. aku... aku .. are.. siapa aku? Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Aku ini bukan pemeran utama, tapi peranku sangat vital di sini. Semua kunci ada padaku. Jika aku membukannya, maka bisa dikatakan jika semuanya akan berakhir.. Tapi aku sedang bermain seni peran. Aku sedang acting, aku sedang berbohong... Apa tindakanku benar?

Lupakan.. itu sama sekali tak penting. Yang jelas aku memiliki rencana jangka panjang. Sangat panjang dan aku tak begitu yakin jika rencanaku akan berhasil atau tidak. Harapannya sih berhasil, tapi lihat saja nanti bagaimana eksekusinya. Jika berjalan dengan baik, maka harapan keajaiban pasti selalu ada. Aku sudah bisa membuat Sakura sedikit agak tenang, Ibu Mikoto sudah kembali ke rumah. Meski masih harus sering berobat ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya kesehatan beliau sudah jauh lebih baik. Sasuke memiliki motivasi ampuh yang rupanya diamini keluarganya..

"Selama mayat Sakura belum ditemukan, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap sakura mati. Aku akan selalu menunggunya, selama apapun itu..."

Aku sempat merinding mendengarnya. Dan kata-kata darinya itu yang membuat ibunya bangkit dan semangat untuk hidup lagi.

 _Aku bangga padamu Sasuke, meski kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup, tapi kau masih sangat peduli pada keluargamu. Kau jauh lebih kurus, kau bahkan merokok... aku tahu bagaimana tingkatan stressmu karena kepergian Sakura dan penyakit ibumu... Bertahanlah, Sasuke! Bertahanlah pada motivasimu.. Jaga dirimu dan jangan sampai sakit... Sakura baik-baik saja denganku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku.. Itu janjiku padamu sebagai orang yang mengaku sahabatmu..._

.

/

Apa aku terlihat keren?

Sudah aku bilang kan, ini bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi sosok super hero macam spiderman atau ironman, bahkan hulk! Aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Aku tak ingin apa-apa, aku hanya ingin semua berakhir bahagia.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisahku sendiri?

Hm... haruskah aku berkenalan? Baiklah.. namaku adalah Namikaze naruto, Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Soal akademik, aku biasa-biasa saja. Tapi keberuntungan selalu mendatangiku dalam ujian. Entah itu contekkan dari Sasuke, Sakura, atau bahkan Shikamaru. Aku juga bisa beruntung hanya dengan menggulingkan pensil yang ada kode huruf a-b-c-d di sisinya. Sungguh, aku bangga akan keberuntunganku..

Aku maniak ramen akut.. memiliki simpanan ramen instant, cup yang sangat banyak di dalam almari dapur. Ada juga di kamarku. Makan ramen itu bisa membuat perasaan membaik. Misal, saat kau sedih, makan ramen super pedas solusinya. Rasa pedas akan membuat mata menumpahkan segala perasaannya... Makan ramen rasa oriental, pas banget kalau lagi kumpul... apalagi saat main game, ahhh... 5 mangkokpun aku pasti menghabiskannya...

Selain sikap sok pahlawanku pada Sahabat-sahabatku, maniak ramen, maniak game, sebenarnya apa yang menarik dalam hidupku? Apa aku memiliki pandangan lain selain putaran hal itu?

Cinta?

Cinta ya...

Aku sudah mengatakan jika awalnya aku mencintai Sakura.. meski tak begitu jelas... Namun sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menentukan sikap untuk menjelaskan apa itu cinta dalam hidupku..

Aku ini sudah kuliah. Selama sekolah, aku ini termasuk jones bareng Sakura dan Sasuke. Malam mingguku aku habiskan dengan mereka berdua. Kita bermain game online sampai pagi, sampai terkadang tidur bareng di ruang keluarga rumah Sasuke. Minggu paginya, kami molor sampai siang. Intinya hanya main-main saja kerjaan kami. Terlalu menyenangkan jika bersama mereka berdua, sampai aku lupa jika kisah kasih di SMA itu juga perlu...

Apa aku menyia-nyiakan masa indah SMAku? Tanpa pacar?

Ya bukannya aku tak memikirkan sih, maksudku.. aku sempat bertemu dengan sosok yang terlihat manis di mataku.. aku sempat memikirkannya.. namun kini hilang begitu saja. Waktunya salah, bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ada masalah yang jauh lebih mendesak, jauh lebih penting, dan jauh lebih besar. Seperti kumbang yang mencari nektar, datang dan berlalu begitu saja...

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata menyapaku. Masih sama, masih gagap seperti dulu. Sudah berapa bulan aku tak bertemu dengannya? Semenjak pesta prom night sekolah akhir April yang lalu? Ini sudah Juni akhir...

Aku berbincang banyak dengannya. Rupanya ia sedang mendapatkan liburan dari kampusnya dan sekalian menjenguk ibunya Sasuke. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tampilan fisiknya. Dia tetap anggun dan cantik seperti dulu... Ahhh, dia mengganti tatanan rambutnya. Rambutnya kini jauh lebih pendek. Apa itu seperti proses perubahan?

 _Kau sudah mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupmu rupanya..._

Dari tata pemilihan kosa kata bahasanya, aku bisa menyimpulkan jika Hinata bersikap jauh lebih dewasa. Dia seperti terlahir kambali menjadi sosok yang semakin baik. Aku senang bagaimana cara Hinata berkembang hingga menjadi sosok dirinya saat ini. Dia tahu apa artinya luka, dia belajar akan hal itu, dan dia menegakkan kepala lalu bangkit... Usaha keras memang akan selalu terbalas. Semua berbuah manis pada akhirnya.. yokatta...

"La-lain ka-kali jika ki-kita bertemu lagi, ma-maukah kau ma-makan ramen la-lagi bersama-ku?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk senang. Aku tak menyangka jika Hinata menyukai ramen. Yang aku tak pernah duga, kami menang dalam perlombaan makan ramen di kedai yang baru saja kami kunjungi. Aku tak pernah tahu jika ternyata Hinata mampu makan ramen begitu banyaknya. Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkanku. Sungguh.. sisi lain darinya ini sangat mengejutkanku...

Setelah menghabiskan 46 mangkok berdua, kami menyabet gelar pemenang dan mendapatkan hadiah voucher makan gratis seumur hidup di akhir pekan...!

"Tentu saja, Hinata.. Di akhir pekan yang entah kapan itu, ayo makan ramen gratis bersama..." Kataku..

Gadis indigo di depanku ini tersenyum manis. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Apa karena kepedesan karena makan ramen yang sangat banyak? atau sedang malu padaku? Entahlah.. yang jelas, ini seperti janjiku padanya.. aku akan menepatinya jika umurku panjang.. maksudku, aku tak bisa sembarangan membuat janji, bagaimanapun ada hal di luar kemampuanku sebagai manusia. Begini-begini, aku sangat percaya akan adanya Tuhan...

Alur hidup dan takdir akan selalu berdampingan. Manusia hanya perlu berusaha yang sebaik-baiknya, pada akhirnya Tuhan yang akan menentukan. Susah senang, suka duka, baik buruk, hitam putih... semua pasti memiliki kisahnya masing-masing.

Aku..

Sakura...

Sasuke...

Atau bahkan Hinata dan yang lainnya..

Kami semua memiliki kisahnya masing-masing, jika kisah kami saling terikat benang merah, maka kami akan terlibat satu sama lain. Kami akan selalu terhubung. Kami akan saling terikat. Satu keputusan, mempengaruhi keputusan yang lain. Benar atau salahnya tergantung bagaiman persepsi diri memandang akan apa yang terjadi di depan. Jika melakukan kesalahan, maka masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki. Aku harap, semua teman-temanku mengetahui makna itu.. masih ada kesempatan... Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tapi ditambah opor ayam malah semakin nikmat kok.. aku percaya itu.. sehancur-hancurnya masa lalu, masih ada kesempatan untuk merubahnya. Jika menginginkan perubahan yang jauh lebih baik, maka persiapkan diri untuk berusaha jauh lebih keras dari biasanya.. jauh.. jauh.. jauh.. dan jauh lebih keras lagi. Melebihi usaha keras orang lain. Itu perlu jika menginginkan kebaikan dalam hidup..

 _Hidupmu adalah kisahmu... Hidupmu adalah petualanganmu.. Namun hidupmu akan jauh lebih bermaka jika kau benar dalam membuat kisah petualanganmu... Ganbatte..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._ _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Horeee... chapter special selesai.. tinggal menunggu chapter End...**_

 _ **Maaf banget typonya banyak.. males ba-ul... kalo ada yang nyeleneh ya mohon dipahami apa adanya ye... hehhe..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jika berrtanya, kapan Gaara dapat chapter special? Lalu Sakura bagaimana?**_

 _ **Nah.. itu tunggu after end of chapter ya...**_

 _ **Aku sedang berusaha memikirkan last chapter yang memukau.. hehhehe..**_

 _ **Aku tak janji akan dalam waktu cepat.. tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya... aku sangat menyukai kisah ini. Aku membuatnya dengan hati, maka aku berusaha pakai hati pula untuk mengakhirinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah FF ini end, maka aku hanya perlu fokus pada kisah yang lain. FF Sakura's Love Story dan Young, Wild, and Sexy...**_

 _ **Ganbatte minna... semangatmu, semangatku, dan semangat semuanya..**_

 _ **Hidup akan selalu berjalan.. di ujung jalan akan berjumpa lagi...**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di end of chapter ya...**_

 _ **Bye.. bye...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Back to normal Chapter...**

 **Cie.. setelah 4 chapter special, akhirnya balik ke normal chapter.. hahhaha...**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana jika next chapter besok adalah END? Ada yang setuju? Hahahah... apakah cerita ini memiliki akhir yang mudah ditebak? Mungkin sih iya.. hahah... nyatanya aku tak pandai membuat plot twist seperti Eichirou Oda-sensei... Aku ngikutin manga One Piece smpai ikutan berteori kagak jelas, nyatanya teori sering terpatahkan. Astaga.. Oda-sensei memang luar biasa. Aku kagum banget ma otak jenius dia. Karakter manga yang sudah ia ciptakan itu banyak banget, unik-unik. Sudah begitu, cerita One Piece itu sangat luas untuk digali...**

 **Hee...**

 **Cotto matte...**

 **Kenapa aku malah bahas One Piece sih?**

 **Hahah... usut punya usut.. ceritanya aku bikin cerpern tentang One Piece. Specil buat manga idolaku selain manga Naruto...**

 **Judulnya... "ME AND ASL(ACE, SABO, LUFFY)"**

 **Padahal daku fans berat Law si dokter bedah kematian, tapi kagak bikin FF tentang dia. Hahahha... cinta pertamaku di One Pice itu adalah Ace, Law muncul karena Ace sudah mati.. huhuhu.. berasa dikhianati dua kali.. Ace dan itachi.. hiks.. hiks...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah deh, aku malah jadi banyak bacot gini ya... baiklah sumangga dinikamti apa yang ada dulu... hahahha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino** **Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi ShNARUTOa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

,

.

"Sakura..." Kata Mikoto.

Itachi yang sedang bersama sang ibu merasa heran.. "Ibu, tidak ada Sakura..."

"Sakura ada di sebelah sana tadi..." Mikoto menunjuk arah taman rumah sakit.

"Ibu, tidak ada Sakura.." Kata Itachi lagi.

"Ibu melihatnya tadi, Itachi.. Ayo ke arah sana...! Ibu melihatnya... Kumohon, percayalah pada ibu!" Mikoto bersi keras untuk menuju tempat dimana ia merasa melihat sosok Sakura. "Ibu hanya ingin memastikannya.."

Itachi yang merasa kasihan pada ibunyapun menuruti apa yang sang ibu inginkan..

Ia mendorong kursi roda sang ibu ke arah taman rumah sakit. Dia mencaari ke sana kemari. Memfokuskan matanya mencari sosok adiknya yang dimaksud oleh sang ibu-meski ia sudah tahu jika hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya saat ia menemani sang ibu di rumah sakit, ibunya selalu bilang jika melihat Sakura. Sasuke juga pernah menceritakan hal yang sama. Setelah dicari, nyatanya tidak ada. Seperti saat inipun, ia juga tak menemukan sosok gadis musim semi itu.

Itachi sangat menyayangi ibunya, ibunya adalah separuh hidupnya, tapi keadaan sang ibu semakin menghawatirkan. Ini memang sangat keterlaluan, tapi ia merasa jika sang ibu mulai berhalusinasi akan Sakura semenjak Sakura menghilang. Wajar saja, ibunya itu sangat-sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Sakura. Anak angkat dari sahabatnya itu adalah segalanya.

"Gomen Ibu, mungkin ibu salah orang..." Kata Itachi. Ibunya menunduk sedih. Raut muka kecewa jelas terpampang di wajah ayunya. Air matanya kembali menetes. Jika sudah begini, rasanya seperti teriris-iris...Semakin hari, ibunya semakin kurus saja.. Itachi lalu merunduk di depan sang ibu. Ia memegang kedua tangan ibunya yang menghangat... Tak lupa ia juga menghapus air mata ibunya... " Suatu saat, Sakura pasti kembali. Bukankah ibu mempercayainya? Selama apapun, kita akan selalu menunggunya, kan? Jika saat ini ibu merasa seperti melihat Sakura, mungkin saja itu petunjuk dari Tuhan jika Sakura akan kembali suatu hari nanti... Jika saat itu tiba, aku mohon, Ibu... tetaplah sehat..!" Itachi tersenyum manis pada Ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum meski air matanya sedang mengalir. Ia lalu mengusap rambut anak sulungnya. Itachi itu memiliki sifat yang mirip dengannya. Hangat dan penuh kasih, seperti kebalikkan dari Sasuke yang lebih mirip dengan sang ayah, Fugaku... "Ibu pasti akan sembuh, sayang.. Maafkan ibu yang selalu membuatmu khawatir..."

Itachi memeluk ibunya... "Ayo kita kembali ke ruang inap!"

Itachi mendorong kembali kursi roda sang ibu.. "Kau tahu, Itachi..."

"Nani desuka, Okaa-san?

"Ibu..."

"..."

"Ibu ingin menunggu Sakura pulang di rumah saja..."

Itachi langsung kembali tersenyum. Sungguh, mendengar kata manis ini adalah hal terbaik dari beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Akhirnya ada niat sembuh dari sang ibu. Setelah sekian kali masuk rumah sakit, bolak-balik check up, akhirnya.. akhirnya semangat itu muncul dari ketulusan hati ibunya. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan, secara psikologis, niat sembuh itu sudah sangat membantu pengobatan selain obat dan terapi...

"Apa aku harus menyiapkan pesta penyambutan? Hmm.. aku akan mengajak Sasuke masak. Lalu menyuruh ayah bolos kerja. Pasti lucu jika aku bisa menyuruh ayah untuk mendekorasi ruang tamu.. haha.. Aku tak sabar menantikannya..."

"Ayahmu tidak akan setuju, Itachi..."

"Ibu tak tahu saja, kemarin malam, aku tak sengaja melihat ayah menangis di kantornya..."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh, Ibu. Aku tidak berbohong pada Ibu.. Jadi ayah itu mengusap air matanya saat menatap indahnya malam kota Tokyo lewat jendela besar di kantor ayah. Nah, saat aku mengucapkan permisi, mata ayah terlihat memerah seperti sedang menangis. Tapi aku tidak berani bertanya kepadanya..."

"haha, ayahmu pasti akan menolak argumenmu. Ayahmu itu adalah orang yang tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain, termasuk keluarganya sendiri..."

"Kadang aku berfikir, kenapa ibu bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang membosankan seperti ayah.. Bukankah yang lebih ceria seperti aku, banyak?"

"Hussh.., kalau ibu tidak menikah dengan ayahmu, kau dan Sasuke tidak akan ada..."

Itachi nyengir... "Haha, iya juga..."

"Meski terlihat membosankan, tapi ayahmu adalah sosok yang sangat penyayang. Dia memang tak menunjukkannnya secara langsung. Dia pernah menangis sesegukkan di makam orang tua Sakura... Persahabatan ibu dan ayah dengan orang tua Sakura itu sudah terjalin sangat lama. Ikatan kami seperti ikatan keluarga.. Ayahmu benar-benar terlihat hancur waktu itu... ahh, jadi ingat masa-masa dulu..."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan kepadaku, Ibu!"

"Kau akan mendengarnya?"

"Hm, tentu saja!"

"Baiklah...hmmmm... " Mikoto mencoba mengingat... " Dulu ayahmu melamar ibu saat ibu dan ayah berada di puncak gunung Fuji loh..."

Itachi melebarkan matanya... "USOOOOO..."

"Ayahmu bahkan berlutut saat memberikan cincin lamarannya..." Mikoto menunjukkan cincin lamaran sekaligus cincin pernikahan kepada Itachi.

Itachi akhirnya percaya... "Aku tak menyangka jika ayah bisa romantis juga.. sangat romantis malah.."

"Desu ne... Ayahmu itu super romantis.. Hehe, ibu saja masih sering dinner bareng ayahmu. Ya meski karena pertemuan bisnis juga sih.."

"Aku jadi penasaran mendengar kelanjutannya..."

Alangkah baiknya jika saat ini Itachi berusaha mengajak ibunya lebih banyak komunikasih agar pikiran sang ibu tak hanya fokus pada Sakura. Bukankah dengan begitu setidaknya ia bisa berharap jika ibunya bisa lebih ceria dari sebelumnya? Setidaknya rasa sedih saat Sakura pergi menjadi sedikit berkurang. Ia memang tak bisa membaca isi hati dan pikiran ibunya, tapi.. sebagai anak yang sangat menyayangi ibunya, maka ia akan melakukan yang terbaik. Ia ingin ibunya sembuh.. sakit jantung adalah seperti bomb waktu yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Ia tidak ingin menyesal akan hal itu.

Tugas seorang anak adalah membahagiakan orang tuanya...

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memegang dadanya yang deg-degan tak karuan itu. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis. Ia lalu merosot dan duduk di tanah bersandar pohon sakura. Rasa seperti ini sama seperti saat ia melakukan pengintaian pada target cinta. Pekerjaan sampingannya dahulu. Deg-degan, was-was, takut ketahuan. Seperti itulah rasanya. Namun kali ini, jauh lebih menakutkan.

Ibunya memang luar biasa...

Sehebat-hebatnya ia bersembunyi, nyatanya ia tak bisa mengalahkan naluri dari seorang ibu. Perasaan ibunya memang terlalu kuat. Lain kali ia memang harus berhati-hati.

"Hoo, tadi hampir saja... Ibu memang sangat sulit dikelabuhi. Aku harus hati-hati! Syukurlah, ibu mau berusaha sembuh. Tenang saja ibu, meski ibu tidak tahu, tapi aku akan selalu berada di dekat ibu..."

Setelah berhasil menghindar dari sang ibu, Sakura langsung menuju departemen bagian kandungan. Mumpung sudah berada di rumah sakit, maka dari itu sekalian ia memeriksakan kandungannya yang sudah menginjak usia delapan bulan itu.

Jujur saja, ia ke Tokyo tidak memberitahu Gaara maupun Naruto. Jika ia memberitahukannya pasti mereka berdua tidak akan menginjinkannya. Usia kandungan 8 bulan itu cukup riskan untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Apalagi naik kereta.

Sakura ingat betul, sebulan yang lalu ia mengalami pendarahan, memang cukup ringan, tapi itu cukup membuat b eban di pikiran. Untung saja saat itu Gaara menyadarinya dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tidak perlu dikhawatirnkan, kandungannya baik-baik saja. Raut muka lega jelas tergambar di wajah tampan seorang Gaara. Rasanya hanya kata terima kasih saja yang selama ini mampu ia berikan pada Gaara...

Tuhan begitu sayang padanya sampai mengirim sosok sahabat berhati malaikat seperti Gaara..

/

Setelah melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan, Sakura lalu bangkit dari tidurannya. Ia membenarkan rambut palsunya yang berwarna hitam legam itu. Ia juga memakan kembali mantelnya. Sudah bulan agustus, sebentar lagi musim gugur tiba, udara akan semakin mendingin.

Sakura menemui dokter kandungan yang memeriksanya itu, namanya dokter Tsunade.

"Secara keseluruhan, hasil tes menunjukkan jika kandunganmu baik... hanya saja janinnya terlalu kecil, cobalah untuk memakan makanan yang manis-manis ya. Tapi, jangan berlebihan.." Kata Tsunade.

"Hai, wakarimasu..."

"Nona, kau tidak datang bersama suamimu?"

Sakura nyengir. Sudah ia duga jika ia akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Yang ia bisa ia hanya menyengir ria. Bagaimanapun mengakui jika ia mengandung tanpa seorang suami sah adalah hal yang cukup tabu di jepang.. "Suami saya sibuk bekerja untuk biaya persalinan saya nanti, dokter..."

"Ya ampun, rupanya ayah dari janinmu itu seorang yang pekerja keras ya... " Tsunade mengusap perut Sakura... "Kerja keras juga penting, tapi kau perlu tahu, Nona... Usia kandungan 8 bulan itu menuntut suami siaga. "

"Saya akan memberitahukannya..." kadang saat ia sedang sendiri, ia memikirkan sudah berapa kali ia membuat kebohongan. Kebohongan yang ia buat akan membuatnya menambah kebohongan yang lain. Tuan, apakah kebohongan ini akan termaafkan?

Tsunade memberikan resep pada Sakura.. "Ini adalah daftar vitamin yang perlu kau tebus di apotek... Jangan lupa untuk dihabiskan. Mulai saat ini kau akan lebih sering mengalami kontraksi, jadi kau harus berhati-hati. Mungkin juga kau akan kesulitan tidur nantinya dan rasanya juga sangat sakit, kau harus bersabar..."

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter.. Nasihat dari dokter sangat berharga untuk saya. Saya akan berusaha mematuhinya..." Sakura menunduk menatap perutnya yang membesar. Ia lalu mengelusnya... "Anak ini adalah segalanya bagi saya, apapun yang terjadi, saya pasti akan membuatnya melihat dunia ini..."

Tsunade tersenyum bangga. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang pasien ibu hamil luar biasa. Meski ia seorang dokter kandungan, tapi ia cukup paham saat melihat mata dari pasiennya itu. Mata itu adalah mata penuh kesedihan mendalam. Mata yang menyaksikan betapa perihnya hidup yang dijalani. Meski banyak kesedihan dalam hidup tapi calon ibu muda di depannya itu berusaha sangat keras untuk bertahan dan bangkit. Menata kembali hidupnya.

"Nona, kau tertarik menjadi seorang dokter? Kulihat usiamu masih sangat muda, kau bisa mengambil study kedokteran setelah kau melahirkan nanti..."

Dokter? Profesi yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Lagian cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang desainer baju ternama, ya meski sekarang sudah abu-abu sih. Cita-citanya itu untuk saat ini ia kesampingkan demi janin yang ia kandung. Prioritas utamanya adalah anaknya. Ia sudah berjanji akan memperlihatkan keindahan dunia pada anaknya itu...

"Iie... Saya ingin fokus membesarkan anak saya saja.. Saya bukan termasuk orang dengan otak yang cerdas.." Sakura nyengir. Ia akui, ia memang tak sepandai Sasuke ataupun Gaara. Dapat nilai C di ujian sekolah saja sudah sujud syukur. Mata pelajaran untuk menjadi seorang dokter pasti akan sangat mengerikan. Sungguh, Sakura bisa tahu hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Tsunade mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari dalam lacinya.. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.. "Ini adalah kartu namaku. Aku adalah pemilik sekolah tinggi ilmu kedokteran ternama di Kyoto. Kunoichi University. Jika kau berubah pikiran dan berminat, kau bisa mengikuti tesnya tahun depan..."

Sakura menerimanya... "Terima kasih, dokter Tsunade..."

"Sama-sama.. jangan lupa, kau harus siaga mulai saat ini sampai hari kelahiranmu tiba nanti.."

"Baik, dokter Tsunade.."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Tsunade, Sakura berjalan ke luar dari ruangan itu. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan seseorang...

"Sumimasen.."

"Sumimasen.."

Suara itu.. Suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya. Suara penuh intimidasi, suara dingin itu adalah milik laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai namun kalah dengan rasa egoismenya. Laki-laki pemilik mata kelam itu adalah ayah dari janin yang ia kandung. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di ruangan dokter kandungan? Periksa? Sasuke hamil? Tidaaak... ia terlalu syock karena bertabrakan dengan Sasuke sampai tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Rasanya selalu seperti itu, semenjak ia menyadari jika ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, apapun yang ia pikirkan saat ia berada di dekat sasuke seperti mengabur. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan terarah sesuai keinginanya. Ini seperti otaknya lumpuh saat berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Apalagi sampai bersentuhan seperti ini. Lama tak merasakan sentuhan itu, membuatnya hampir menggila. Bohong jika ia tak merindukan Sasuke-ayah dari janin yang tengah ia kandung.

Sakura ingin kembali melayangkan protes pada Tuhan..

Kenapa ia harus bertemu kembali dengan orang yang paling ingin ia hindari di dunia ini?

Sasuke selalu mendekat dengan mudahnya...

Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang di Jepang, harus Sasuke yang ia temui? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Takdir? Ataukan kebetulan semata? Jika ia, ini terlalu sinetron. Bukankah ini hanya terjadi di drama-drama televisi saja?

Tubuhnya bergetar..

Sebagian ingin membeku..

Tidak boleh..

Tidak boleh ketahuan. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu jika gadis hamil berambut hitam legam panjang berkaca mata besar adalah dirinya, Haruno Sakura.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk... Ia langsung pergi meninggalakan Sasuke tanpa berani menatap mata kelam itu. Ia juga tak mengeluarkan suara lebih banyak lagi. Sasuke pasti akan segera menyadari tipe suaranya itu. Meski menyamar sekalipun, tapi jika sudah lama hidup bersama, perasaan sangat mengenal akan melekat di otak.

Sasuke hanya mengamati punggung yang menjauhinya itu. Ada perasaan lain menyeruak dalam hatinya. Wanita yang bertabrakkan dengannya sangat hangat. Seperti merasa jika perasaan yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan adalah perasaan yang sama dengan yang dulu. Perasaan yang selalu ia rindukan tengah malam.

Apakah dia?

Apakah dia sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan?

Sakura?

Gadis yang amat ia cintai..

Tapi... gadis itu berambut hitam dan sedang mengandung. Jelas tidak mungkin.. Lalu apa nama perasaan ini? Apa istilah yang harus ia ambil untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kali ini? Kenapa saat ia bersentuhan dengan wanita hamil tadi rasanya ada yang menghangat di dalam hatinya. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Seperti saat diri berada di tengah kutub es dan menemukan api abadi diantaranya. Api yang menghangatkan jiwa dan raga.

Sangat nyaman... dan membuat diri merasa jauh lebih baik.. merasa sedikit lega... rasa apa ini? Sungguh membingungkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sungguh, tak dimengerti. Ini hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil karena bertabrakan,, tapi rasa tak menentu ini cukup menyejukkan hati.

"Sasuke-san?" Panggil Tsunade.

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya.. Ia memang harus segera bangun dari lamunanya yang membingungkan itu... Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Tsunade.. "Tsunade-san, siapa nama pasien tadi?"

"Gomenasai Sasuke-san, etika seorang dokter adalah tidak boleh membocorkan identitas dari pasiennya.."

"Hmm, begitukah...?" Gumam Sasuke. Tsunadepun mengangguk... _"memang benar, mana mungkin dia adalah Sakura. Sangat beda jauh. Haah, aku memang terlalu memikirkannya makanya aku sering berhalusinasi seperti ini. Rambut hitam dan panjang jelas bukan Sakura. Lagipula, wanita itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sakura.. Bangunlah Sasuke, kau harus sadar.. Mencari Sakura tidak mungkin semudah itu.."_

"Oh iya, masalah pengobatan ibu anda, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Saya dan pihak departemen penyakit dalam sudah mendiskusikannya. Kami memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan oprasi. Ini tidak menjamin ibu anda akan sembuh, mungkin masih ada oprasi lanjutan. Semua masih dalam studi lanjutan.. Sebisa mungkin kami akan mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk pasien kami..."

"Sodesu ne.. Apa memungkinkah oprasinya dilakukan dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Tsunade menggeleng.. "Butuh ketenangan batin dan kesiapan ibu anda, Sasuke-san. Jika pasiennya percaya pada dokternya, maka kesempatan mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik semakin terbuka lebar. . Saya harap, ibu anda bisa menyembuhkan hatinya dulu..."

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan terburu-buru menuju stasiun kereta. Hatinya terasa tidak tenang. Ia bahkan berjalan sambil menangis. Memegangi perutnya yang terasa memberontak. Sangat sakit. Perutnya sakit, hatinya pilu, dadanya sesak. Air mata bisa terasa begitu perih. Panas dan dan ingin meledak kepalanya.

Apotek? Bukankah ia harus menebus resep dari dokter Tsunade? Kesampingkan hal itu. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting. Ia harus segera menjauh. Segera lari seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

Sesakit apapun yang ia tanggung. Ia akan terus lari... melarikan diri dari kisah miris takdirnya.

Bekas sentuhan dengan Sasuke tadi begitu membekas dipermukaan kulitnya. Begitu terasa setiap getaran yang ditimbulkannya. Serasa tersetrum meski sudah terlindungi pakaian. Tidak akan merasa sampai seperti ini jika tidak memiliki ikatan pemersatu. Ya, kehadiran sang calon jabang bayi di perut Sakura adalah buktinya.

Jabang bayi nan suci itu bisa merasakannya. Mengetahui jika sang ayah datang menyapa. Jabang bayi itu bergejolak ingin bertemu ayahnya. Ia merengek, menangis dalam kandungan. Memaksa ingin bertemu, memaksa ingin disapa oleh ayahnya. Bayi yang tak berdosa itu menginginkan ayahnya.

Sakura sadar betul. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Ia memang sudah sering mengalami kontraksi seperti ini. Namun kali ini sungguh, sungguh sangat sakit. Ia bahkan sampai berkeringat. Mati-matian ia mencoba menahannya di sepanjang jalan di dalam kereta menuju Kyoto.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang petugas kereta.

"Saya baik-baik saja..." Jawab Sakura. Terlihat jelas ia sedang menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Anda berkeringat cukup banyak, Nona... Jika ada apa-apa, panggilah kami. Kami akan melayani segala keperluan penumpang kami dengan baik.."

Sakura menangguk... "Arigatou gozaimasu..."

Setelah petugas kereta pergi, Ia mencengram ujung bajunya. Mencari apapun yang bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya. Mecari sandaran. Mencari pekuat. Mencari pegangan. Mencari rasa dimana ia bisa merasa jauh lebih baik. Dimana calon bayinya itu tenang. Berhenti merengek. Berhenti menangis. Berhenti kontraksi.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang membesar itu.. "Sayang, sudah donk.. Mama kesakitan..." Sakura berharap jika sakit yang menderanya semakin membaik... Ia menangis lagi dan lagi. Rasa sakitnya tak terkira. Begitu menyakitkan saat dirinya menyadari jika saat ini ia tengah merasakan sakit sendirian.

Sendirian!

Sendirian tanpa ada sosok, seorang yang menemani... "Maafkan Mama, sayang... Papa dan Mama tidak memiliki takdir untuk bersama. Maaf, membuatmu seperti ini..."

/

/

Setelah turun dari kereta, Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih. Perjalanan berjam - jam di kreta sambil menahan sakit adalah COBAAN YANG LUAR BIASA! Ia harus bersyukur karena Tuhan memberinya banyak kekuatan hingga ia bisa sampai ke Kyoto dengan selamat-meski harus menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Kontraksi yang ia alami saat ini rasanya sangat-sangat menyakitkan. Ia tak melepaskan sedetikpun tangannya dari perutnya. Mengusap, membelai, menahan. Apapun ia lakukan dengan harapan jika rasa sakit itu segera menghilang.

Namun nyatanya tidak, kontraksi yang Sakura alami justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak hanya sakit, tapi sangat sakit sekali. Luar biasa sakit. Lebih sakit dari terkena tajamnya silet.

"Aku harus kuat.. sebentar lagi sampai apartemen..." gumam Sakura. Ia bahkan berjalan sambil pegangan tembok, tiang, pagar jembatan, untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Ujiannya masih berlanjut.. Di hadapannya kali ini adalah ujian yang sangat berat saat ia dihadapkan dengan anak tangga yang menggunung. Meruncing ke atas. Ia merutuki permintaannya dulu sewaktu sedang mencari apartemen. Ia meminta tempat dengan agak tinggi. Padahal Gaara dan Naruto jelas-jelas sudah melarangnya. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir sih?

Mau tidak mau ia harus menapakinya satu per satu demi mencapai apartemennya.

Satu anak tangga...

Dua anak tangga...

Tiga anak tangga..

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Pandangan mulai buram.. kabur.. dan tidak jelas...

"Ya Tuhan... sebentar lagi, kumohon, berilah kekuatan untuk sampai di atas..."

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya yang ada di lantai dua.

Delapan anak tangga...

Sembilan anak tangga..

..

..

..

Sakura semakin kesulitan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia naik sambil 'ngesot'. Anak tangga di hadapannya itu terlihat tidak jelas. Pandangannya memburam... Ia harus sangat berhati-hati demi menjaga kandungannya.

.

.

Dua puluah anak tangga...

...

.

Ia kesulitan menahan tubuhnya..

.

Tiga puluh anak tangga...

.

,

Akhirnya sampai juga...

Sakura berpegangan dengan gagang pintu agar membantunya berdiri. Setelah itu ia mengambil kunci di dalam tasnya. Saat ia ingin membuka kunci itu, kunci itu terjatuh. Ia kembali tertatih saat mengambilnya. Dengan sangat susah payah, kunci pintu apartemen akhirnya terbuka juga. Sakura langsung memasukinya sambil pegangan tembok apartemen.

Sungguh.. pandangannya semakin kabur..

Semakin buram..

Semakin tidak jelas...

Untuk menyalahkan lampu apartemenpun ia tak sanggup..

Sakura mencari tempat duduk.. ia bahkan tidak bisa menjangkau sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia hanya berhasil menggapai depan sofa. Ia duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada sofa.

Ia memijat kepalanya.. Ia mengelus perut buncitnya.. Rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya. Ini lebih dari sekedar sakit. Sangat sakit. Sakitnya tak terkira. Menjalar kemana-mana. Ia merasa tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Terlalu sakit..

Pandangannya menggelap..

Semakin gelap..

Mou, sudah cukup.. Sakura sudah tidak mampu menahannya... Ini adalah batas kekuatannya...

sudah tak sanggup..

sudah tak mampu..

ia kehabisan tenaga..

semua terasa semakin memburam..

mengabur...

.

.

Mata terlelap begitu saja..

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuichirou berjalan riang menuju apartemen Naruto-Sakura-Gaara. Ia sangat senang karena ia ingin memberikan buah organik segar langsung dari kebun kakeknya. Ada semangka, ada buah persik, dan ada juga buah apel. Buah-buahan itu sangat penting bagi ibu hamil. Sudah begitu, Sakura juga menyukainya. Ia menjadi tidak sabar saat melihat senyuman sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak sabar melihat ekspresinya.. apa dia akan bilang.. 'buah-buahan segar. Yuu terimaksih. Aku menyayangimu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaiku...' saat itu akan merekamnya dan memamerkannya pada Naruto jika aku ini adalah sahabat terbaik Sakura. Haahahahha..." Kata Yuuichirou gaje. Semakin ia bersama Sakura, semakin ia pula menemukan arti dari sebuah persahabatan.

Yuuichirou kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen Naruto-Sakura-Gaara.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai di apartemen itu.. Nyatanya memang apartemen itu tak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Bagaimana tidak, Yuuichirou adalah orang yang merekomendasikan apartemen itu. Apartemen itu adalah apartemen sewa milik pamannya, yang seorang tentara, namanya Guren. Tapi ia memaksa pamannya itu untuk menjualnya kepada Naruto. Pamannya langsung menyetujuinya.

Kini, Yuuichirou sudah bediri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto-Sakura-Gaara. Ia lalu membunyikan bel apartemen.

Ting tong.. ting tong... berkali-kali ia mencobanya.

"Kata Naruto dia ada di apartemen.. Ini bocah lagi di WC apa ya?" Kata Yuuichirou. Ia kembali menekan bel apartemen.

Ting tong.. ting tong...

Merasa sedikit kesal karena tak segera di buka, ia kahirnya mencoba membuka sendiri.

"Are.. tidak dikunci? kuncinya bahkan di luar.. Ini bocah teledor amat, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang masuk? Aku tau kau kuat, Sakura.. Tapi kau lemah dengan kondisimu yang sekarang. Mengandung delapan bulan pasti sangat menyulitkan pergerakanmu..." Gumam Yuuichirou. Ia lalu membuka lebar pintu apartemen itu... "Sakura?... Sakura? Kau ada dimana? Aku membawakanmu buah..." Panggil Yuuichirou.

Yuuichirou lalu masuk lebih dalam setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Laampu mati?" Yuuichirou mencari saklar lampu dan menyalahkannya.

Ia melihat sepatu milik Sakura yang tak terpasang pada tempatnya. Ia hanya heran, ini bukan gaya Sakura karena biasanya sahabatnya itu akan cerewet jika ada yang meletakkan sepatu sembarangan. Ia ingat bagaimana Sakura memarahinya waktu itu.

"Haah, aku akan gantian memarahimu karena kau sendiri tidak rapi, Sakura! Dasar..." Yuuichirou merapikan sepatu milik Sakura dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang utama apartemen itu... "Sakura?..." Panggilnya lagi... "Apa dia sedang mandi? Memasak?..." Yuiichirou berargumen dengan opininya sendiri.

Saat Yuuichirou mau meletakkan kresek yang berisi buah ke atas meja, ia langsung melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di lantai. Yuuichirou berfikir jika Sakura sedang ketiduran.

"Jika kau tertidur seperti ini, di bawah, di lantai.. kau bisa sakit, baka!" Iapun mendekati Sakura. Ia meletakkan bawaannya dan juga tasnya. Yuuichirou mencoba tenang. Dan mencoba membangunkan Sakura dengan lembut...

"Sakura..." Yuuichirou menepuk pelan pipi Sakura... Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura..." Panggilnya lagi... Lagi.. tak ada jawaban.

Saat ia ingin menggendong Sakura untuk memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Ia menyadari jika Sakura sedang pingsan sambil duduk. Sakura tak bergeming dengan sentuhannya. Itu pasti keadaan yang tidak sadar, bukan tidur.

"Sakura.. Sadarlah..!" Yuuichirou mulai khawatir. Seumur-umur, ia belum pernah menangani orang pingsan apa lagi live di depan matanya seperti ini.

Yuuichirou yang panik langsung memeriksa kening Sakura. Panas. Sangat panas. Apa Sakura demam?

Ia lalu mencoba memeriksa tubuh yang lain. Saat itu ia mendapati ada genangan air di bawah rok milik Sakura. Parahnyanya lagi, hampir membuatnya shock setengah mati, ia melihat ada darah mengalir di sepanjang kaki Sakura.

.

.

.

"SAKURAAAA?"

.

.,

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **Bersambung.. bung.. bung... bung..**

 **Hahhaa...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maksudnya apa coba?**

" **SAKURAAAAA..."**

 **Eh malah bersambung... hahahha,, diterima aje ye..**

 **Maaf banyak typo. Bagaimanapun saya adalah insan manusia biasa, tidak memiliki kesempurnaan sejati yang selalu luput akan kesalahan..**

 **Hehehe..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTW, mau tebak-tebakkan endingnya gimana? Kalau ada yang bener, hadiahnya aku buatin one shoot cerita dengan nama dan chara idola kamu... buat satu orang aja ya.. insyaalloh, ceritanya gak ngasal kok.. pake hati.. heheheh.. Tapi jawabannya yang bener ya.. jangan jawabnya kayak takdir.. seperti sakura pasti ma sasuke, atau sakura ma gaara deh.. ya pokonya sedikit memakai alur.. kayak... mungkin anak sakura mati, terus sakura deprsesi bla bla bla gt...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks sudah mampir..**

 **Thanks sudah baca..**

 **Sumangga jika mau napak tilas...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye...**

 **Jaa..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pye jal? Aku telat updatenya.. aku berusaha cepat, tapi dua minggu kena tifus ma cidera tulang blakang kambuh.. kan ngenes ya tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain..**

 **Banyak ide di otak tapi menguap begitu saja. Ketika aku mencoba menulis, eh.. rupanya tanganku sulit bergerak...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pokoknya, dengan kebesaran hatiku, aku akan berusaha sebaik yang aku bisa.. terimakasih sudah membaca, mampir, review... semua itu sangat berharga untukku...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, buat Sakura]s Love Storynya masih on the way... sabar...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini tak banyak, tapi.. aku menyukai chapter ini... Kalian bisa bilang ini adalah END PART 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino** **Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi ShNARUTOa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TIME SKIP...**

 **...10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**

 **Kyoto Rail Station pukul 10.00 pagi..**

 **Harunya musim semi...**

Musim semi adalah musim penuh keindahan dimana bunga Sakura bermekaran. Sudah atau butuh kelanjutan? Butuh puitisasi untuk melengkapinya? Haru no Sakura... sakura musim semi.. indah dan menawan.. tersapu angin dan berterbangan.. melayang jauh menghiasi awan.. satu per satu berjatuhan.. menyapa bumi tanpa kesakitan.. Tak perlu belakangan atau bahkan rebutan.. semua sudah kehendak alam.. siang ataupun malam.. berguguran atau tenggelam... bukan hal asing meski awam.. ini adalah maha karya Tuhan...

.

.

Seorang laki-laki beranjak dewasa mondar mandir kesana kemari. Mata hazelnya memfokuskan targetnya. Dimana dia? Dimana? Dimana? Lari kesana, tidak ada! Balik kesini, tidak ada! Di ujung lorong itukah? Tidak ada!.. Mungkinkah disana? Di taman, di depan stasiun kereta? Juga tidak ada!.. Ia menyeka keringatnya, sudah hampir 20 menit ia mencari, tapi nihil, ia sama sekali belum menemukannya. Dimanakah sosok yang ia cari itu? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Ia hanya bisa merutuki diri. Ia menyesal karena telah membuat kesalahan yang berulang. Jika ia paham konsekuensinya, harusnya ia tak perlu melakukan hal yang sama, kan? Lagian ia adalah seorang yang sudah dewasa, harusnya juga sudah bisa berfikir lebih jernih lagi. Apalagi menyangkut soal anaknya sendiri. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia masih perlu banyak belajar. Anaknya itu memiliki banyak ekspresi dan terlalu aktif. Keingintahuannya selalu membuatnya kewalahan. Anaknya tumbuh berbeda dengan anak seusianya. Anaknya itu bisa dibilang, terlalu jenius di banding yang lain. Ia tak seharusnya berdebat dengan anaknya tadi. Anaknya sudah beranjak 10 tahun, sudah bisa merasakan banyak perasaan. Didukung dengan otak jeniusnya, tentu saja anaknya itu sudah bisa memikirkan banyak hal.

"Sarada, kau dimana? Maafkan ayah..." Gumamnya beberapa kali sambil masih berlarian kesana kemari mencari anaknya, namanya Sarada.

Laki-laki beranjak dewasa, usia 28 tahun itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Mantan juara tennis tingkat nasional di SMA. Ayah satu anak ini sedang merintis perusahaan di bidang kontruksi bangunan, dengan dirinya sebagai arsiteknya. Sangat tampan dengan rahang yang semakin tegas. Jauh berbeda dengannya saat di SMA, kini ia terliat jauh lebih bijak.

Bijak apanya? Gaara bahkan merutuki dirinya yang sempat bertengkar dengan malaikat kecilnya itu. Dari semua kesalahan yang pernah ia buat, jika menyangkut soal putrinya, ia pasti merasa sangat, sangat bersalah. Rasanya ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini, ia bertengkar dengan anaknya, anaknya marah lalu kabur, ia sudah mencarinya begitu lama, bahkan sampai menggunakan jasa mikropon stasiun tapi tetap saja ia belum bisa menemukan anaknya.

Stasiun utama Kyoto itu cukup luas, tapi Gaara yakin ia pasti akan menemukan anaknya. Anaknya itu jenius, mungkin saja Sarada bersembunyi? Memang sudah seperti itu. Biasanya akan membaik, tapi tidak tahu kenapa kali ini berbeda. Sarada justru menghilang cukup lama.

.

.

 _Flash back on.. 20 menit yang lalu.._

 _Gaara menghampiri anaknya yang duduk di bench mengatakan jika kereta akan datang dua jam lagi. Kereta yang ia targetkan rupanya sudah penuh, terpaksa ia harus ikut kereta selanjutnya._

" _Sarada, sesampainya di Tokyo nanti, kita akan menemui paman Naruto dan bibi Ino. Apa Sarada kangen dengan mereka?" Tanya Gaara._

" _Hn. Tentu saja, ayah.. aku kangeeen sekali dengan paman Naruto, aku akan menunjukkan nilai-nilaiku yang sempurna di ujian kemarin. Paman Naruto sudah berjanji padaku kalau nilaiku bagus, dia akan mengjakku ke kantornya." Jawab Sarada dengan semangatnya. Ketahuilah, Sarada itu fans berat Naruto yang kini mencoba peruntungan di departemen kementrian Jepang. Tidak menyangka, kan jika si dobe akan menjadi sosok seperti ini?_

 _Sarada selalu menunjukkan semangat dan antusiasnya pada banyak hal baru. Dia ingin tahu banyak hal. Cepat belajar. Ingatannya tajam. Kesana kemari seperti tidak mengenal lelah..._

 _Jika seperti ini, Gaara jadi ingat sosok Sakura yang penuh semangat. Sakura ya... Rasanya ada yang panas di jadi ingat masa lalu. Indah dan menyesakkan di saat yang sama. Sarada memiliki karakter dominan Sakura. Bisa sangat cerewet dan aktif. Tapi kadang bisa juga nunjukkin sifat dinginnya, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, ayah kandungnya. Gaara tidak pernah menyangkalnya atau mencoba menyangkalnya, nyatanya memang secara fisikpun, Sarada sangat mirip dengan Sasuke._

 _Melihat ayahnya yang terdiam, Sarada memegang lengan Gaara.. "Ayah..."_

" _Ah... Maaf Sarada, ayah jadi melamun..."_

" _Ayah teringat Mama ya?"_

" _..."_

" _Ayah...?"_

 _Gaara menggeleng... "Mamamu akan selalu di hati kita.." Gaara mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada lalu tersenyum._

" _Jika bukan karena orang itu, Mama tidak akan meninggalkan kita." Suara Sarada terdengan sarkastik jika menyangkut 'orang itu'._

" _Sarada, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! Dia juga ayahmu.." Yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke, ayah kandung Sarada._

" _Jika dia ayahku, dia tidak akan membuat aku dan mama berpisah!" Sarada naik pitam. Kekesalannya itu memang bukan hal yang tak berdasar. Ia sangat mengerti. Tentu saja dalam takaran sosok Sarada, anak kecil yang baru menginjak kelas 5 SD._

" _Ketahuilah Sarada, ini bukan kesalahan sepihak ayahmu. Takdir yang membuat seperti ini..."_

" _Jangan menggunakan kata yang sulit dimengerti anak kecil, Ayah!"_

 _Gaara memang tidak bisa menjelaskan secara gamblang. Dia kesulitan. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Menangani Sarada dalam berdebat adalah bukan tandingannya. Anaknya memang jenius, tapi ia harus ingat, bagaimanapun itu, sejenius apapun itu, Sarada itu masih bocah SD! "Maafkan ayah sayang... Tapi, kau tidak boleh melampisakan kemarahanmu pada ayahmu itu! Jika nanti kita bertemu dengannya, ayah ingin kau menyapanya dengan sopan" Gaara memegang kedua pundak Sarada... "Mengerti?"_

 _Sarada menangkis kedua tangan Gaara dari pundaknya.. "Kenapa ayah selalu memaksaku mengakui orang itu sebagai ayahku? Orang itu adalah orang jahat yang membuat mama tidak bersama kita!Orang itu adalah penyebab mama meninggalkan kita!" Sarada bangkit dari duduknya._

" _Mama tidak meninggalkan kita, Sarada.."_

" _Tapi nyatanya mama tetap pergi.. Hiksss..." Sarada langsung mengusap air matanya, ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya ikut bersedih.. Ia beranjak pergi._

" _Sarada kau ingin kemana?"_

" _Toilet."_

" _Ayah akan mengantarkanmu..."_

" _Tidak usah, toiletnya hanya berbelok di lorong itu." Memang benar, di tembok ujung sana ada tanda panah bertuliskan 'toilet'._

" _Tapi.."_

" _Ayah mau mengintip ke toilet wanita?"_

 _Gaara terperangah.. astaga.. anaknya memang penuh kejutan tak terduga. Sebenarnya darimana kata-kata seperti itu Sarada dapatkan? Naruto? Yuu?... "Maafkan ayah, Sarada... Ayah kembali membuatmu kesal..."_

 _Anaknya sudah berlari menuju arah toilet. Gaara merunduk dan mendesah panjang. Berdebat dengan Sarada itu jauh melelahkan daripada berdebat dengan Sakura dulu. Ia memang pasti kalah dengan keduanya, namun terasa penuh kenangan._

 _Gaara, Naruto, Ino, dan Yuuichirou tidak menyembunyikan apapun soal kebenaran ayah Sarada. Mereka berfikir jika hal seperti itu bukan hal yang perlu disembunyikan. Ini demi mental Sarada. Mereka hanya tak ingin jika semumpama Sarada mengetahui dengan sendirinya dan menganggap jika mereka telah membohonginya. Itu pasti akan jauh lebih menyakitkan._

 _Namun, rasanya prediksi para orang tua baru ini salah, nyatanya Sarada justru menujukkan sikap memberontaknya. Sarada melampiaskan apapun yang terjadi pada hidupnya saat ini adalah hasil dari kesalahan ayah kandungnya, Sasuke. Sarada enggan mengakui ayah kandungnya. Jangankan itu, sampai saat inipun, Sarada tidak pernah menyebut nama Sasuke lewat bibirnya._

 _Gaara hanya bisa mencoba memahaminya, anaknya masih kecil, ia hanya perlu perlahan-lahan membuat anaknya mengerti. Ia yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, Sarada pasti akan memahaminya._

 _Pertanyaannya, jika suatu hari nanti Sarada memahami siapa ayah kandungnya, apa Sarada akan meninggalkannya?_

 _Memikirkan kemungkingan seperti itu terasa menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback off..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Depan toko ice cream...**

Sarada berjalan sambil menggerutu. Ia merasa sangat kesal. Sangat kesal jika menyangkut ayah kandungnya. Kenapa semua orang selalu membicarakan ayah kandungnya yang katanya sangat hebat itu. Katanya sangat tampan itu. Katanya sangat jenius itu. Katanya sangat kaya itu... Katanya bla bla bla... Dalam hatinya, jika memang ayah kandungnya sehebat itu, lantas kenapa ayah kandungnya tidak bersamanya? Kenapa ayah kandungnya tidak menjenguknya? Kenapa ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat langsung sosoknya?

Maa, Sarada bahkan enggan melihat foto ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ia akan menutup telinga saat ada yang berusaha menyebut nama ayah kandungnya. Baginya, ayah kandungnya adalah penyebab ibunya tidak lagi bisa bersamnya. Ayah kandungnya adalah penyebab ibunya menderita. Doktrin pemikiran seperti itu sudah Sarada tanam dalam-dalam dalam pikirannya. Meski ayahnya dan paman-bibinya mencoba mencabutnya, itu akan sangat sulit.

Sarada sungguh menolak ayah kandungnya masuk ke dalam hidupnya meski ayahnya sendiri berusaha memasukkannya.

"Selalu orang itu, jika ke Tokyo nanti ayah mencoba mempertemukan aku dengan orang itu, aku akan kabur. Aku akan pulang ke Kyoto sendiri! Dengan begitu, aku yakin ayah pasti akan menurutiku, ayahkan sangat menyayangiku, ia tidak akan tega jika aku ngambeg... Maafkan aku, ayah.. aku hanya tidak bisa menerima orang itu!"

Sarada mendekati toko ice cream yang ada di komplek bangunan stasiun itu, ia membeli tiga bungkus ice cream coklat. Ia membayarnya dengan uang cash pemberian ayahnya. Ice cream coklat adalah kesukaannya. Jika hatinya sedang kesal, maka ia pasti akan membeli ice cream coklat untuk membuat suasana kembali nyaman.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Obaa-san.." Sarada berbalik dan meninggalkan toko itu. Sarada berjalan sambil menunduk karena mencoba mengambil ice creamnya yang ada di dalam keresek. Saat itupula, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya... "Gomenasai..." Sarada menoleh ke arah orang yang ditabraknya.

Satu kata. Tinggi.

Orang yang ia tabrak sangat tinggi, sedikit lebih tinggi dari ayahnya, Gaara. Lebih kurus dari ayahnya juga. Dan... tampan. Tentunya dalam takaran matanya. Walau ayahnya juga tampan sih. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada ayahnya karena saat ini ia melihat ada manusia lebih tampan dari ayahnya.

Saradanya hanyalah anak kecil polos yang berkata jujur.

Laki-laki tinggi itu tertunduk dan mengambilkan kresek berisi ice cream Sarada yang terjatuh ke lantai. Satu ice cream di tangan Sarada, satu di dalam keresek, dan satunya lagi ada di lantai, keluar dari kereseknya. Laki-laki itu mengambil satu ice cream yang keluar dari kereseknya. Dingin. Sensasi itu menjalar di permukaan ujung jemarinya. Ia menatap ice cream itu. Rasa coklat. Aah.. tasa coklat ya? Rasanya seperti... hmm... anak kecil memang sangat menyukai rasa coklat.

"Ini.." Kata laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Te-terima kasih banyak, paman. Ano... go-gomenasai karena membuat baju paman kotor terkena ice creamku.. "Sarada merunduk. Ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah menumpahkan ice cream coklat ke baju laki-laki tinggi itu.

Laki-laki tinggi itu memeriksa baju yang anak kecil di depannya maksud. Memang benar ada noda ice cream coklat di sana. Maklum saja, ice cream itu adalah ice cream cup, sangat mudah terbuka... "Ini hanya terkena sedikit, tidak apa-apa.."

Sarada mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tas gendongnya. Ia lalu mengelap ice cream yang ada di baju itu. "Maaf paman, sapu tanganku tidak banyak berguna. Nodanya tidak hilang..."

"Paman sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, kan?" Laki-laki tinggi itu celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari.. "Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku bersama ayahku. Ayahku seorang polisi. Dia sedang menunggu di bangku sebelah sana..." Jawab Sarada mantap.

Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya nyegir. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin tertawa, ia tahu jika anak kecil di depannya itu sedang berbohong. Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana orang tuanya mengajari anaknya saat berbicara dengan orang asing. Bagaimanapun dulu ia juga pernah kecil, ia familiar dengan kata-kata ini. Jadi... ingin bermain sebentar... "Nah, siapa namamu, nak?"

"Ayahku bilang tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada orang asing.."

Tuh kan, sudah ia duga jika gadis kecil ini tidak akan mudah memberitahukannya. "Apa paman terlihat seperti orang asing yang jahat?"

"Iya.."

Perempatan langsung muncul... sabar... "Benarkah?"

"Iya, pamanku bilang, orang yang merokok adalah orang jahat. Ayahku dan pamanku tidak merokok."

Orang jahat ya? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum... ia lalu mematikan rokoknya dan membuang ke tempat sampah.. Harusnya ia memang tak boleh merokok di depan anak kecil. Sesungguhnya ia baru saja keluar dari ruang smooking area... "Kau mendapat didikan bagus dari keluargamu, nak..." laki-laki tinggi itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada. Ada perasaan menentramkan. Seperti slow motion yang indah.. aaahh, rupanya rambut gadis kecil ini sangat halus.

" _Kereta api Tokyo Express 21 akan berangkat dalam 5 menit lagi, semua penumpang dimohon segera masuk ke kreta..."_

"Sudah ada peringatan rupanya.."

"Paman akan pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Iya. Paman tinggal di sana.."

"Aku juga akan ke sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Hai. Menjenguk bibiku yang mau bertunanagan..."

"Hmm, kalau kita bertemu lagi, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan? Paman ingin tahu siapa namamu.."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa ayahku juga..."

"Eh, bawa ayahmu juga ya.. Padahal paman ini bukan penculik anak kecil loh.."

"Paman masih terlihat mencurigakan.. Wajah paman itu terlihat licik.."

Njirr, anak kecil ini... haiiish... "Haha, kejam.. Baiklah, sampai jump..."

"Ini!" Potong Sarada cepat. Ia memberikan ice cream coklat kepada laki-laki tinggi itu. "Permintaan maafku dan bukti janjiku pada paman. Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memberitahu siapa namaku pada paman.."

"Janji..?"

"Janji..."

Laki-laki tinggi itu tidak menyangka jika gadis kecil ini akan mempercayainya, bahkan membuat janji dengannya. Walau gadis kecil itu tidak mempercayainya, namun nyatanya berbeda. Gadis itu hanya mencoba melindungi diri. Dia cerdas.

"Jaa.."

"Bye bye, paman..." Sarada melambaikan tangannya. Setelah paman itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya, ia baru sadar jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar... "HEEEEEEE... apa-apaan aku ini? Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Aku membuat janji dengan orang asing... Aku akan dimarahi ayah..."

"SARADA!"

"A-ayah..."

Gaara berjalan cepat menuju Sarada. Sarada memegang roknya. Ia gemetaran. Ayahnya terlihat sangat marah. Ia izin ke toilet tapi ia justru keluyuran tidak jelas. Ayahnya pasti mencarinya kesana-kemari. Dan lagi, apa ayahnya melihat ia berbicara dengan orang asing?

Gaara semakin dekat dan syuuuuuttttt... memeluk sarada dengan sangat sangat eratnya...

"Jangan tinggalin ayah!"

"A-ayah.."

Gaara mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Jangan menghilang seperti ini, maafkan ayah.."

"A-ayah, se-sesaaaak..." sarada bahkan sulit bernafas karena ayahnya memeluknya begitu erat.

Gaara yang baru sadar langsung meregangkan pelukkannya... "Maaf..."

"Ayah tidak salah, aku yang keterlaluan. Maafkan aku, ayah..."

Gaara menggeleng... "Sarada punya hak untuk memberontak... Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kamu, sayang..."

"Yang terbaik untukku adalah ayah seorang. Ayahku hanya satu, ayah Gaara..." Sarada memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat. Ia bahkan sampai menangis sesegukkan.

Gaara tahu, ini memang sangat sulit untuk Sarada. Ia memang harus berusaha. Sarada itu keras kepalanya melebihi ibunya, Sakura. Jika sudah memiliki pendirian, maka akan sulit sekali untuk dibengkokkan.

" _Maafkan aku, Sasuke... Untuk sesaat, aku menikmati kebahagiaan ini..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Like a Fool**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di dalam Kereta menuju Tokyo,,,,,,..**_

"Kau kemana saja? Merokok lama sekali, kau hampir tertinggal..."

"Maaf, Hinata..."

"Dan itu?" Wanita yang bernama Hinata itu menunjuk ke ice cream cup bergambar imut yang menarik di matanya.

"Ah, ini?... Seorang gadis manis tadi memberikannya padaku..." Ia lalu tersenyum membayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Jangan mencoba selingkuh, Sasuke!"

Yap.. laki-laki tinggi itu adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha yang breng-uppz-sek itu...

"Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh... astaga..."

"Nani?"

"Aku membuat janji merepotkan dengan gadis itu."

"Janji apa?"

"Janji bertemu kembali dan berkenalan."

"Kau tahu kontaknya?"

"Tidak."

"Alamatnya?"

"Tidak."

"Haaah, bagaimana bisa kau membuat janji dengannya? Apa yang ada di otakmu sih, tuan?" Hinata tak habis pikir dengan pria di depannya ini. Sudah 28 tahun loh.

Sasuke lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Hinata hanya melongo ria. Ia merasa sangat heran dan sekaligus blow mind... maksudnya.. ini memang tak sama seperti Sasuke biasanya. Ia tahu Sasuke itu dingin, sangat dingin malahan, apalagi semenjak sakura pergi. Kepribadian Sasuke menjadi berubah-ubah. Cenderung labil. Namun kali ini... bagaimana ya dia harus menyimpulkannya... Sasuke semangat bercerita tentang gadis kecil yang ditemuinya.. menunjukkan ketertarikkan.. Sasuke bahkan bisa tersenyum tulus. Tersenyum ikhlas. Tersenyum seperti... sejenak beban menghilang... terasa ringan kata-katanya.. terasa hidup di telinganya... siapa gadis kecil itu? Apakah itu malaikat yang datang memberi secerca kebahagiaan pada Sasuke?

"Hmm, begitukah? Tokyo itu sangat luas, kalian hanya mempercayakannya pada takdir, kan?... Kemungkinan untuk bertemu kembali sangat kecil.."

"Maa ne..."

Sasuke memakan ice cream pemberian dari gadis kecil itu... manis... sangat manis.. ice cream.. rasa coklat.. dingin.. terasa mengerikan di lidahnya... namun itu... Sakura... Nama itu lagi. Nama yang entah sejak kapan begitu tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya...

" _Tapi aku masih berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Dan bersambung...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Aku kira bakal bisa end.. eh malah belum bisa. Hehehhe.. tapi ini udah deket kok.. beneran... jadi kalo aku tulis itu panjang banget, jadi aku potong aja jadi beberapa chapter. Aku kan ingin akhirnya membekas di hati.. yang pro ya pro.. yang kontra ya kontra... ato boleh deh nebak-nebak...**

 **Baiklah...**

 **So...**

 **Bagaimana komentar kalian semua?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **. Tamat part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks banget teman-teman yang udah baca ceritaku, yang udah review juga. Banyak terkaan rupanya. Sumonggo dinilai bagaimana sukanya kalian..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa kisah ini terlalu menyedihkan? JADI COCOKNYA BERAKHIR MENYEDIHKAN JUGA? HAHAHAHA**

 **Aku juga kasihan ma Sarada yang nasibnya ditinggal bapaknya mulu. Duh, dasar bang toyib Sasuke mah... XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Authornya lagi mellow yellow, bawaannya sedih mulu. Huh, ceritanya mau ditinggal Ayahku liburan ke Bangka Belitung jenguk cucu. Haah... doanya muga selamat sampai tujuan.. amiiin..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah chapter 22, kayak Sakura's Love Story, yuk absen, kalian darimana aja?.. Adakah dari Indonesia Timur? Barat? Tengah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah ah bacotnya, kasihan udah gak sabar. Silahkan dinikmati. Awas yang di bawah umur, resiko bukan aku yang nanggung. Udah diwarning di judul. Ini rate M, meski begitu aku rasa tidak begitu vulgar. Lagian aku mengutamakan ecrita bukan nafsu.. huh..**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino** **Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi ShNARUTOa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, pukul 15.00**

Naruto menjemput langsung keponakannya yang manis itu, Sarada. Ia menggendong Sarada dengan bahagianya. Dalam hati iaingin sujud syukur, Sarada itu anak Sasuke,tapi Sarada menjadi fans sejatinya. Ia ingin menangis karena terharu mengingat bagaimana kelakuan bapaknya.

Sesuai janjinya, Naruto mengajak Sarada jelan-jalan ke kantornya. Departemen Kementrian Jepang. Makan ramen bersama, ketaman kota, Tokyo Tower. Selama bersama Naruto, Sarada merasa sangat bahagia. Pamannya yang satu ini memang bisa saja membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bahagia.

"Milih aku apa paman Yuu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Paman Naruto." Jawab Sarada.

"Yess..."

"Tapi kalau sedang jalan-jalan dengan paman Yuu, aku milih paman Yuu.."

"Sarada.."

"Hehehe, tapi aku menyayangi semuanya. Mama, Ayah, Paman Naruto, Bibi Ino, dan juga paman Yuu.. Kalian semua adalah keluarga Sarada. Tidak butuh yang lain."

Naruto tersenyum maksa. Sesuai kata Gaara, Sarada memang sangat sulit menerima ayah kandungnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, anak seusia Sarada masih labil. Ayah kandungnya tak ada sejak lahir, sudah pasti memiliki pemikiran negatif, kan?

Setelah puas jalan-jalan, mereka kembali ke hotel dimana Gaara menginap. Hotel itu adalah hotel milik keluarga Ino, tempat yang akan digunakan untuk Ino bertunangan dengan Sai. Ya, tujuan Gaara dan Sarada ke Tokyo adalah untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan Ino dengan Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo International Hospital, 07.15 pm**

Pertama-tama membuka bagian tulang belakang dan meminta retractor. Tumor ada di bagian spinal, langkah terbaik adalah dengan membedah tulang belakangnya. Masuk melalui tulang belakang adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Tidak semua dokter bisa melakukannya. Melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, pasien bisa kehilangan indra perasanya. Terutama di daerah leher.

Operasi bedah ini dilakukan oleh dua orang dokter ahli rumah sakit utama di Tokyo. Seorang dokter senior dan seorang dokter muda. Mereka saling bergantian melakukan tugasnya. Salah seorang dokter melihat menggunakan microscope untuk membuka C2-C5 tulang belakangnya. Sangat hati-hati, jangan sampai menyentuh dalam arterinya.

"Kau mengertikan resikonya?"

"Hai, wakarimasu.."

"Tumornya sangat dekat dengan area spinal, mau tidak mau kita harus menyentuh sarafnya untuk mengankat tumor tersebut.."

Dokter muda itu kembali melihat melalui mircoscopenya. Ia melihat tumornya. Keringat di pelipis mulai megalir. Seorang suster mengelapnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Hai."

"Kau terlihat gugup, jangan memaksaan diri!"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, sensei.."

Dokter muda itu mengambil nafas dan mengelurkannya perlahan. Tangannya yang tadi sempat gemetaran mulai membaik. Gugupnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Dengan gerakan pasti dan keputusan mantap, ia mulai mengangkat tumor itu.

Tut.. tut.. tut... suara detak jantung alat cardiograpf menjadi alunan melodi di ruang operasi. Menandakan betapa genting dan seriusnya suasaan saat ini.

Sangat hati-hati..

Pelan-pelan..

Sedikit demi sedikit..

Dua dokter serta beberapa asisten suster menghela nafas leganya. Operasi pengangkatan tumornya berhasil. Namun nyatanya tak sampai beberapa saat kemudia, terdengar suara dari layar monitor. Dokter senior melihat adanya pendarahan. Dokter senior sudah tahu jika hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi mengingat bagaimana letak tumor itu bersarang. Pendarahan adalah hal yang tak bisa dihindari.

Dokter senior itu meminta kasa dan menempelkannya, sementara dokter muda itu terlihat cukup ketakutan. Meski ini bukan operasi pertamanya, namun saat ini adalah salah satu operasi tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia tidak boleh membuat kesalahan sekecilpun. Pasiennya sudah percaya padanya, maka ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya.

Kini gantian dokter senior yang mengambil alih pendarahan itu. Dia memang sudah sangat ahli dalam bidangnya, operasi ini memang sangat sulit, maka ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Setelah dokter senior itu melihat pendarahannya, ia mengeluarkannya dan meminta biopsi. Dokter muda itu kembali tegang karena pendarahannya tak kunjung berhenti, dokter senior kembali menempelkan kasa di pendarahan itu.

Dokter senior kembali melanjutkan pembedahan, dokter muda melihat ke arah monitor dan memberitahu jika hal ini membuat saraf pasien terpengaruh. Dokter senior meminta cottonoid.

Dokter muda itu terus mengawasi layar monitor. Mereka tidak bisa banyak berbuat karena harus menangani pendarahannya dulu. Di luar ruang operasi, keluarga pasien menunggu dengan tegang dengan perasaan cemas campur aduk. Berharap jika operasinya lancar. Tumor menghilang dan sembuh total tanpa ada cacat yang diderita. Ayolah, manusia selalu mengedepankan keinginan egoisnya. Wajar, apapun itu hanya untuk orang yang disayangi.

"Sensei, pendarahannya berhenti.."

Mereka tersenyum.

"Otsukaresama deshita..."

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik tadi, terima kasih sudah membantu.."

"Senseilah yang menyelesaikannya... arigato gozaimasu.."

.

.

Dokter muda itu kembali ke ruangannya. Ia melepas jas dokternya dan meletakkannya di kursi kerjanya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tersa sangat kaku. Sungguh, lima kali operasi hari ini membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Jangankan itu, buat makan saja ia tak sempat. Banyak dokumen yang harus ia periksa. Belum lagi jurnal jurnal riwayat pasiennya juga perlu ia observasi.

Ia menggerakkan lehernya. Menekuk ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia memijat pundaknya sembari menganalisa jurnal pasiennya. Banyak sekali yang harus ia tangani, meski melelahkan tapi ia menikmati pekerjaannya itu. Menyelamatkan orang dan mendapat ucapan terima kasih adalah hal yang membuat hatinya bahagia.

Ia sungguh terlarut dalam pekerjaannya sampai akhirnya ia terkaget karena ada yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Setidaknya ketuklah pintu, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Lupa.."

"Kau ini.."

"Ini.." Si tamu yang juga seorang dokter itu meletakkan minuman kaleng dingin di depan dokter muda itu... "Kudengar operasinya berhasil. Kau hebat sekali, Sa-ku-ra..." kata si tamu, Yamanaka Ino, seorang dokter kandungan.

SA-KU-RA

SAKURA..

Sa-ku-ra, ya Sakura. Dia adalah Sakura, dokter muda yang terkenal karena kehebatannya. Tidak, dia sungguh jenius terutama soal bedah. Mendapat predikat terbaik di jurusannya dan mulai mendalami bedah saraf. Lulus dan mendapatkan gelar dokter dengan waktu yang singkat. Kemampuannya sudah diakui oleh dokter senior di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Ia juga melakukan banyak tesisi mengenai banyak penyakit. Membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa belajar di luar negeri meski hanya sebentar.

Sakura sangat Menggilai pekerjaannya itu dan sering tidur di rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih untuk minumannya, Ino... Tapi aku masih perlu mempelajari banyak hal."

Ino menyandarkan pantatnya di meja Sakura. Ia meminum minuman kalengnya.. "Kau menjadi begitu terobsesi soal bedah dan pembedahan setelah mengetahui keadaan ibumu. Itu baik karena kau termotivasi akan hal itu, kau yang tak suka belajar bisa menjadi seperti ini... Namun, di sisi lain, kau harus mengorbankan waktumu. Ne Sakura, apa kau tak merindukan anakmu?"

Sakura terperanjat. Ada udara yang menyesakkan di dadanya. Ia menoleh ke foto di dalam bingkai yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Foto Sarada, anak semata wayangnya. Sarada berpose sambil memeluk boneka rilakuma hadiah darinya waktu ulang tahun. Senyum polos anak kecil usia enam tahun itu begitu polos. Sangat berbeda semenjak 4 bulan terakhir ia menemuinya. Setelah ia study banding ke luar negeri, anaknya itu menjadi begitu dingin sikapnya. Meski padanya tidak, namun jika seperti ini, sungguh, anaknya itu semakin mirip dengan ayahnya saja. Semakin ia melihat dan bresama anaknya, semakin ia mengingat ayahnya. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi anaknya hanya karena anaknya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, ia sungguh mencintainya, baginya anaknya adalah segalanya. Hanya saja, jika ia terlintas mengenai kenangan soal ayah Sarada, ia seperti merasakan ada jutaan duri menusuk hatinya. Begitu sakit, begitu perih. Jika ia menangis di depan anaknya, maka anaknya akan semakin membenci ayahnya, ia tak ingin Sarada membenci ayahnya, tapi ia juga tak ingin Sarada bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Ia memang egois.

Sakura sudah memutuskannya. Langkahnya adlah yang terbaik. Ia tak ingin usahanya pudar. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, semua tak lagi sama. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, jika anaknya bisa tersenyum, maka Sakura akan memberikan tempat itu. Ia akan membangun tempat dimana Sarada bisa tertawa bahagia.

Ino hanya mengamati sahabatnya yang menunduk itu... Ia menghela nafas. "Sarada pasti sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku sering meninggalkannya karena pekerjaanku, apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Kau dari dulu tak pernah berubah, selalu saja bodoh. Jika kau tak bilang apa yang kau rasakan, maka akan seperti ini terus. Sarada itu sangat menyayangimu, dia hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Harusnya kau bangga padanya yang berusaha dewasa dan tidak egois demi dirimu..."

Sakura tidak tahu jika Sarada sering menyalahkan ayahnya karena jarangnya waktu ia bertemu dengan ibunya. Meski begitu, Sarada hanya mengeluh pada Gaara dan paman bibinya. Tidak pernah pada Sakura. Mungkin Sarada tahu jika ia tak ingin membebani ibunya.

"Dia jauh lebih dekat dengan Gaara-kun daripada denganku..."

"Haha, benar juga. Gaara memang ayah yang baik.. Dia selalu mengajari sikap dewasa pada Sarada. Anak itu sungguh lengket padanya. Jadi iri.."

"Dia juga menyayangimu, Ino."

"Hm, tapi ia selalu kabur saat ingin aku dandani. Huh, anak cewek itu harus cantik kawaii..."

"Dia sepertinya tak memiliki imej terlalu feminim. Lebih suka kasual dan biasa saja. Lagian, dia juga cenderung dingin sikapnya.."

"Benar, sungguh sangat mirip dirinya ya.."

"Aku tak ingin membahas dirinya."

Selalu seperti ini. Sakura sama sekali tak ingin dikaitkan dengan Sasuke. Ino tahu, mungkin Sakura sedang berusaha melupakan Sasuke. Tapi bagaiamapun, Sasuke adalah ayah biologis Sarada. Sakura memang tak menutupi kenyataan pada Sarada jika Sarada memiliki ayah kandung, tapi ia tak berharap apa-apa soal Sasuke. Ia hanya tak ingin membohongi anaknya saja. Nyatanya, sarada juga tak begitu tertarik dengan ayahnya. Semua sudah cukup, Sarada sudah cukup untuk hidupnya.

"Hai, hai... Sarada sudah di hotel milik keluargaku, dia sedang tidur. Gaara yang memberitahuku. Kau tak membuka ponselmu ya? Dia bahkan sampai menyuruhku untuk memberitahukannya kepadamu.."

Sakura langsung membuka ponselnya. Benar saja, banyak pesan dari Gaara yang isinya semua kegiatan yang Sarada lakukan hari ini. Ia sungguh ingin menangis karenanya. Ia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Kenapa ia melupakan anaknya?

"Pulanglah, temui dia! Kau sudah bekerja keras, kau mendapatkan cutimu! Habiskan waktu dengannya, besok di pesta pertunanganku! Ok.."

"Hn, arigato, Ino.."

.

.

.

Sakura membenarkan selimut Sarada. Ia lalu mengecup kening anaknya. "Tadaima, Sarada... Oyasumi.."

"Mama..mmmmmm..." Igau Sarada.

"Sa-Sarada? Maaf... Maafkan Mama, sayang...".. Sakura lalu menangis dan kembali mengecup kening anaknya. Sungguh, ia merasa menjadi ibu yang begitu jahat pada anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like a Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Next Day when Pesta Pertunangan di Mulai... Yamanaka Hotel, pukul 19.00**

Berbicara adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan berbicara, dibumbuhi rasa kejujuran, maka semua yang mengganjal di hati akan mudah sudah membuktikannya, dan anaknya sangat mengerti. Di luar dugaan Sakura, Sarada adalah anak yang berfikir dewasa. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Gaara, laki-laki itu mendidik Sarada dengan sangat baik.

Tamu-tamu undangan mulai memenuhi ruangan pesta. Terkagum-kagum dengan indahnya dekorasi pesta yang disuguhkan. Bau bunga asli bertebaran. Tumpukkan minuman membentuk kerucut. Berbagai makananpun juga begitu menggoda. Mas Chouji dan Mas Kiba sudah patroli kesana kemari. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, banyak hal telah berubah. Fisik terutama. Begitupun dengan Sakura, wanita 28 tahun ini juga jauh berbeda dengan penampilannnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia memangkas rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek. Dulu rambutnya bergelombang, kini lurus terjatuh.

Bahkan saat Sakura bertabrakkan dengan Chouji, Chouji tidak menyadari jika itu adalah Sakura. Mungkin Chouji saja yang terlalu sibuk berburu makanan sampai-sampai teman seperjuangannya jaman SMA dilupakan. Tidak, itu malah jauh lebih baik. Semua justru akan baik-baik saja jika mereka tak menganngap dirinya ada. Kabar dirinyamenghilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu pasti didengar teman sekelasnya.

"Fiuuuh, untung aku memakai rambut palsu..." Ya, pada akhirnya ia kembali menyamar.

Acara pertungan berlangsung secara meriah. Yamanaka Ino resmi bertunangan dengan Shimura Sai. Pacaran sepuluh tahun lebih hasil comblang dari Sakura. Ino tidak akan melupakan jasa Sakura yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih indah. Menjadi teman hidup Sai adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan menyambut resminya pertungan Ino dan Sai. Sakura menangis terharu. Akhirnya, sahabat terbaiknya mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan akan bertambah bahagia ketika hari pernikahan itu tiba. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura teringat pada impiannya dulu. Dulu ia bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang pangantin yang cantik dan menikah dengan seorang pangeran. Dalam benaknya dulu, sang pangeran itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Habisnya, kakaknya yang sister complex itu begitu menyayanginya. Jika mengingat jaman dulu, ada rasa bahagia meski rasanya ada juga rasa seperti ketika tertusuk duri. Semua sudah sirna dan hanya ada dalam kenangan.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemui teman-teman kita..." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, secara fisik memang banyak berubah, tapi kekonyolan masih sama. Kelas A sekali..."

"Kalau kau masih merindukan mereka, berbaurlah! Acara sudah selesai, aku juga sudah menemui Ino dan Sai untuk mengucapkan selamat, sepertinya aku akan mencari Sarada dan kembali ke kamar.."

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, kau kerja gila-gilaan akhir-akhir ini. Sayang sekali, padahal sebentar lagi ada dance party... Kau kembali ke kamarmu saja, aku yang akan mencari sarada, dia tadi bersama Yuu..."

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun... Oh iya, kalau Naruto nari Turun Naik atau ke Kanan Kiri, tolong rekam dan perlihatkan ke Sarada ya.,.."

"Hoho, kau cemburu karena mereka begitu dekat?"

"Tadi Naruto bilang mau melamar Sarada! Huh..." Waktu Sarada selesai di dandani dan memakai gaun putih indah pemberian Naruto, Naruto langsung berlutut dan ingin menikahi Sarada. Sakura langsung memukul kepala Naruto. Meski Cuma bercanda, tapi kesal juga..

"Hahahaha... Baiklah, baiklah... Tapi ketahuilah Sakura, Sarada tidak akan ilfeel hanya karena tingkah konyol Naruto, anak itu menyukai Naruto karena Naruto memiliki mimpi yang besar.."

"Kau benar. Perdana Menteri Jepang desu ne..."

.

.

.

SAKURA'S POV

Aku menekan tombol angka 8, disanalah kamarku menginap. Ketika aku sampai di lantai 8, aku melihat ke sekitarku. Ahh, sepi sekali. Di bawah sedang ada pesta, hotel ini milik keluarga Ino, sudah pasti hampir seluruh kamar utama tidak disewakan. Dan lantai 8 adalah khusus untuk tamu undangan. Yang aku tahu, isinya hanya orang-orang berjas dan berpakaian mewah. Apa mereka kolega paman Hiashi?

Dasar holang kaya..

Tap.. tap.. tap.. oh Tuhan, sudah lama tidak pake high heals 15 cm, rasanya kakiku akan patah saja. Pegal sekali. Aku menunduk dan memeriksa kondisi kakiku. Aku memijatnya pelan. Lirik sana, lirik sani.. OK, tidak ada orang yang lihat. Hahaha, enak saja, gini-gini aku adalah wanita yang harus menjaga pride of women. Huhu...

Aku kembali melanjutkan jalanku menuju kamar 212, ya itu nomor kamarku. Wiro Sableng. Iya, aku sempat menontonnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan itu keren. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai hal-hal yang konyol seperti ini? Hmmm... aku ingat, Naruto bilang padaku dulu, 'jika kau sedih dan tak tersembuhkan, cobalah untuk tersenyum.' Dan dia menunjukkan wajah konyolnya di depanku. Aku tertawa sampai perutku sakit, 'tersenyum mudah kok, tinggal bagaimana kau mengesampingkan lukamu. Jangan pikirkan luka melulu, banyak hal bahagia yang sayang jika kau tidak menikmati. Dunia ini indah, hidup hanya sekali, nikmati apa yang ada dan selalu bersyukur'. Siiip, Gaara-kun wa saikoooo...

Kaki pegal dan wig ini terasa panas. Maklum saja, aku sudah menggunakannya cukup lama. Haruskah aku melepaskannya? Tak apa, sudah tidak tahan.

Aku melepaskan wig rambut hitamku. Aku merapikan rambutku. Panas.. lembab juga. Jadi ingin keramas.

Kini aku sudah berdiri di depan kamarku. Aku mengambil kartu kunci kamarku. Menempelkannya pada detektor di pintu kamarku. Klik. Kunci pintu terbuka.

Tunggu...

Are...

Aku harus segera masuk ke kamar, menunggu Sarada kembali, dan lekas tidur. Tapi..

Tapi kenapa langkahku terhenti?

Nafas...

Nafas..

Nafas..

Aku merasakan hembusan nafas ditengkukku..

Nafas itu semakin lama semakin tak teratur..

Semakin dekat dengan belakang kepalaku..

Si-siapa di belakangku?

Bukanya tadi tidak ada orang? Jika ini ulah konyol Naruto, aku pasti akan memukulnya seperti dulu waktu dia menakut-nakutiku saat di apartement Kyoto. Aku sampai berlari syock nabrak meja dan kakiku terluka.

Aku mencoba membalikkan badanku? Aku akan memukul Naruto. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku berbalik dan langsung mengayunkan kepalan tanganku untuk segera memberi pelajaran pada Naruto.

Namun..

Shhhheeeekkkk...

Tanganku tertahan. Ada tangan kekar yang menahan lenganku. Dia...

Tubuh jangkung itu...

Wajah itu.. mata itu...

Rambut raven itu..

.

.

.

Aku menjatuhkan wig yang ada di tanganku..

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

.

.

.

END OF SAKURA'S POVE

.

.

.

"Sakura... Ketemu juga kau." Kata sasuke.

Sakura membeku. Membatu seperti kehilangan nyawa. Ia ingin terkulai, ia ingin berlari, tapi kakinya mengeras, memaku untuk tetap menatap mata itu di depannya. Mata itu yang selalu mengikat dirinya. Menahannya dan tak bisa dialihkan. Seperti menyedot energi kehidupannya.

Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi?

Bukankah Ino berjanji untuk tidak mengundang Sasuke ke acara pertunangannya? Lalu?... Sai kah itu?

Sasuke banyak berubah meski wajah tampannya tak lekang oleh waktu. Hanya rahangnya semakin tegas khas laki-laki dewasa dan juga model rambut yang berbeda. Rambutnya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Rambut buntut ayam itu sudah tidak ada. Tapi meski begitu, Sakura tahu jika Sasuke kali ini jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih... kurus.

Apa Sasuke tidak makan dengan baik? Apa Sasuke tidak bisa mengurus dirinya setelah ia pergi? Apa Sasuke tidak hidup bahagia selama ini? Dan juga... sejak kapan laki-laki yang maniak kesehatan ini merokok? Ada bau asap rokok sengak-sengak terciup hidungnya. Sungguh, Sakura tidak tahan akan bau asap rokok itu. Membuat dadanya sesak dan matanya berair.

Tuh kan, ia menjadi menangis... Karena asap rokok atau... Lupakan itu, kenapa ia bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya pada Sasuke? Bukankah selama ini ia enggan membahas soal Sasuke, apapun itu? Cih... Semakin ia mencoba melupakan, semakin tak terlupakan. Inikah rasanya?

Dengan masih memegang lengan Sakura, Sasuke mengamati wanita di depannya itu. Sambil menyesap rokoknya, mengembuskan asapnya. Wanita yang hidup dengannya sejak kecil. Wanita yang diakui sebagai adik angkatnya. Wanita yang selalu bersamanya. Wanita yang dulu sangat ia cintai. Wanita yang ia tiduri dengan paksa hanya karena ketololan cinta yang tak tersampaikan. Wanita yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu meninggalkannya tanpa pamit, kini berdiri sambil menangis di depannya.

Air mata itu lagi..

Cih.. Sakura selalu dibuat tangis olehnya.

Jika ingat itu, kenapa ia malah menjadi lebih senang? Ini memang gila, Sasuke merasa jika Sakura menangis karenanya adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Otak jenius Sasuke bilang, itu berarti Sakura memikirkannya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih berlalu ketika terakhir ia melihatnya di bandara Tokyo, Sakurapun mengalami banyak perubahan. Jauh lebih dewasa khas wanita pada umumnya. Model rambutnya berubah total. Tubuhnya masih tetap langsing. Sakura selalu nampak cantik di matanya. Kulitnya semakin lembut, Sasuke bisa merasakannya lewat genggaman tangannya. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika Sakura tengah gemetaran.

"Kau hanya diam saja, mari kita bicara!" Sasuke menggeret Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lupa ia langsung menutup pintu kamar itu. Ia lalu menghempaskan Sakura ke ranjang. Sakura memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang cukup nyeri karena ulah Sasuke. "Jika aku bertanya, kemana saja kau selama ini, kau pasti enggan menjawabnya, kan?"

"..."

"Atau aku bertanya, kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan pasti, kau juga tak akan menjawabnya, kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak pamit?"

"..."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"..."

"Kau pasti juga tidak akan menjawabnya!"

"..."

"Sudah aku duga, Kau memang selalu seperti ini."

"..."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bicara hanya dengan gaya komunikasi langsung seperti ini..." Sasuke melempar rokoknya ke lantai dan menginjaknya agar apinya mati, ia lalu menyisingkan kedua kemeja putihnya. Ia melepaskan dasinya dengan asal dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Menampilkan bentuk tubuh sixpeck sempurna seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia kemudian mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk di ranjang. Ia lalu meraih dagu Sakura. Ia membelainya perahan. "Mata emerlad yang menangis semakin membuatnya terlihat berkilau. Mata yang indah.."

"A-apa yang ingin ka-kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kita akan berbicara dengan cara kita.." Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Kasar. Sama. Seperti. Dulu.

Klise.

Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke, tapi sasuke justru mendorong keras Sakura hingga tiduran di ranjang. Sasuke menindih Sakura. Sakura kembali mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke darinya... "... Hah, hah, hah... Jangan!"

"Jangan?"

"Cukup Sasuke!"

"Cukup?"

"Hentikan!"

"Hentikan?"

Sakura meremas keras kemeja putih milik Sasuke. "Hiks... Kumohon.."

"..."

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini lagi!"

Sasuke membelai rambut pink Sakura. Lembut. Ia lalu mencium helain rambut itu. "Bau shampoo yang sama." Sasuke lalu menyesap leher Sakura... "Bau parfum yang sama.."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Kau yang selalu melakukannya!"

"Gomen."

"Gomen? Setelah sekian lama?"

"Gomenasai, Sasuke. Aku memang tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Maafkan aku..."

"..."

"Sasuke-nii..."

"-Nii? Cih..." Sasuke sangat tidak suka jika Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke..."

"Aku tidak butuh kau tahu bagaimana beratnya perjuanganku mencarimu selama ini! Kau sudah kembali, maka sudah tidak apa-apa lagi sakitnya." Sasuke memegang dadanya. Tangannya juga gemetaran. Sakura menyadarinya. Sebegitu terlukanya kah hati Sasuke karena ulahnya?

"Sasuke?"

Tes.. tes... Sasuke menangis? Sakura melebarkan matanya. Sasuke bisa menangis? Di hadapan orang lain? Di hadapannya? Ini adalah peristiwa langka! Sangat langka!

"Kau sudah kembali, sudah tidak apa-apa.." Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya. Ia kembali menciumi bibir Sakura.

Sakura kembali mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, tapi kedua tangan Sasuke memenjarakannya. Mengapitnya tanpa celah untuk melepaskan diri. Sakura sama sekali tak membalas ciuman yang semakin kasar itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Dalam hati ia merutuki betapa lemahnya ia di depan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya. Membuatnya tak berdaya.

Meski hanya ciuman, namun rasanya bagai jutaan duri menusuk hati. Luka kecil dan bertubi-tubi. Menembus setiap dinding relung hatinya. Dalam dan semakin dalam. Membuat luka lama kembali menganga. Sudah menganga, tersiram air garam pula. Ta-pi sayang, kali ini sungguh lebih menyakitkan.

Mereka berkomunikasi dengan bahasa tubuh. Menyalurkan jutaan luapan emosi yang terpendam. Luka dan bahagia yang menyatu tanpa sekat. Antara nyata dan khayal, terlalu samar. Jika ini mimpi, maka Sasuke enggan bangun. Namun, pengakuan nyata adalah fakta. Sakura nyata di dalam genggamannya.

Bagai terhipnotis hawa nafsu yang menyesatkan. Bodoh dan tolol itu sama saja. Terjebak di dalam kenikmatan setan yang menyesakkan. Membiarkan diri semakin larut di dalamnya. Lagi dan lagi. Semakin terjebak jaring dosa yang menyekat. Padat dan semakin kuat. Susah untuk melepaskan. Semakin berontak, semakin terjerat. Mencoba menerima, luka penderitaan semakin terasa. Mencoba bersikap netral, justru terasa terombang-ambing tak karuan.

Tuhan pasti melihat keduanya. Melihat bagaimana dua insan manusia ini meninggalkan-Nya. Menjadi pendosa yang tak kunjung usai. Bahkan tak ada niat untuk mengakhiri. Iblis dan setan mengelilingi, memagari diri untuk menjadi pendosa sejati.

Bejat, keji, laknat, dan hina. Biarlah apapun itu julukkan yang diterima. Sasuke hanya manusia biasa. Ia hanya haus akan cinta. Cinta yang tolol dan tak tersampaikan. Membuat semua runyam dan tak terkendalikan. Oh andai saja ia tak terjebak jerat setan, mungkin kisahnya akan menuai kebahagiaan. Mungkin saja... mungkin saja. Mungkin saja...

Bodoh..

Tolol...

Gila tepatnya...

Salah ya bila ia hanya ingin memiliki orang yang dicintainya?

Salah ya jika saat ini ia betindak begitu egois. Menantang Tuhan dengan hinannya.

SALAH!

SALAH KAPRAH! Tahu.. Sasuke tahu itu, bahkan paham. Paham betul bagaimana konsekuensinya. Ketololannya mengulang dosa masa lalu. Namun kali ini ia datang dengan misi. Datang dengan tujuan pasti. Jika dulu ia kehilangan wanita ang dicintainya, maka tidak dengan saat ini! Ia akan memastikannya meski maut datang menjemputnya.

"Ahhh..Sas-Sas'keh..."

Sasuke menarik senyumannya. Sekian kali ia mencumbu Sakura. Puluhan kali ia mendaratkan ciuamnnya di sekujur tubuh Sakura, baru kali ini Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara yang sedari tadi Sakura tahan. Mati-matian menahannya.

Suara Sakura yang sangat ia rindukan setiap malamnya.

Temperatur tubuh semakin naik. Hasrat setan yang semakin membuncah. Semakin sulit dan tak tertahankan. Butuh penuntasan, butuh penyelesaian. Tapi kisah masih panjang, anggap saja ini penutup di lembar halaman.

"Sakit... Sasukeh sakiiitt..." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, hentakkan ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Memilukan. Terasa menyedihkan. Sakura menangis, mengerang kesakitan.

Setiap gerakkan yang Sasuke ambil. Setiap jengkal sentuhan tangan Sasuke. Setiap desir darah yang mengalir. Semua bak mawar yang berduri. Indah dan penuh luka. Membangunkan kenangan yang terkubur dalam. Mengulang mimpi buruk yang menjadi-jadi. Mimpi buruk tak terlupakan. Mimpi buruk yang selalu terbayang.

Sakura menangis sesegukan..

Sasuke meneteskan air mata...

Semua terulang..

Semua kembali terulang..

.

.

Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan... ada fakta lain yang harus ia pikirkan.. sosok itu.. sosok yang selalu ada di sisinya...

.

.

" _Gomen, Gaara-kun..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Like a fool... foool.. foooooooollllllllllll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman Naruto, turunkan aku. Aku bisa terjedot pintu!" Kata Sarada.

"Hai, hai..." Naruto menurunkan Sarada dari pundaknya. Ia memang sering sekali melakukan ini pada Sarada sejak Sarada masih balita. Naruto lalu memijat pundaknya. Ia melihat ke arah Sarada, keponakannya sudah besar rupanya.

Gaara lalu membuka pintu kamar tempat mereka menginap.

Sarada menyelonong cepat menuju ranjang ibunya. "MAMAAAAAA... LIHAT APA YANG AKU BAWA..." Kata Sarada dengan sangat kerasnya. Membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sarada?"

"Mama?"

Sakura langsung menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya juga ikutan bangun. Sasuke juga tidak memakai baju. Ia mengucek matanya. Rambutnya keduanya terlihat sangat berantakkan.

"Sa-Sarada, ano mama,..." Sakura terlihat kebingungan.

Sasukepun melebarkan matanya... "Mama?"

"Paman yang di stasiun?" Kata Sarada.

"Kau...?" Sasuke memandang sarada yang menampilkan ekspresi super terkejutnya. Janji di stasiun Kyoto rupanya akan segera terwujud. Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Mama?" Anak gadis kecil itu memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Mama'?

Gaara dan Naruto langsung kaget ketika melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Naruto langsung menyambar Sarada dan menggendongnya ke luar. Ketika ia hendak ke luar, dua orang tua masuk ke dalam kamar 212 yang rupanya belum sempat Gaara tutup.

"Gomenasai, anak saya pasti membuat banyak masalah. Maaf, saya salah menginformasikan nomor kamarnya. Harusnya 213." Kata Seorang wanita tua nan cantik. Ia dan suaminya menunduk dengan sopan. Bagi kedua orang tua ini, dalam pandangan mereka, kamar 212 terbuka, terlihat rame, mungkin saja karena ulah Sasuke yang salah masuk kamar karena informasi yang salah juga.

"Bibi Mikoto? Paman?" Kaget Naruto yang rupanya loading telat. Begitupun dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Maklum, ruangan kamar tidak begitu terang lampunya.

"Naruto?" Kata Mikoto.

"I-Ibu?... A-ayah?" Sakura melihat dua orang tua angkatnya itu. Orang tua yang sangat ia rindukan namun tak terealisasikan. Pipinya kembali banjir air mata. Rindu yang tak tertahankan.

"Sakura?" Kaget Fugaku.

"SAKURA? Kaukah itu sayang? Anak perempuan ibu..." Mikoto tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia hendak berlari menuju putri tercintanya itu, tapi Fugaku menahannya. Fugaku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Otak jeniusnya mencoba menerka.

"Kalian semua, datanglah ke rumahku sekarang juga! Banyak hal yang perlu kita bahas.." Kata Fugaku sangat tegas. Semua menunduk. Ayah Sasuke ini memiliki kharisma yang tak terbantahkan. Begitulah sosok CEO Uchiha Corp.. "Dan kau Sakura, jangan mencoba untuk kabur lagi!" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Hai.."

Fugaku, Mikoto, Naruto, dan Sarada keluar dari kamar itu. Menyisakan Gaara yang sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia hanya memandang Sakura yang begitu menyedihkan di hadapannya. Lehernya terasa tercekik meski nayatanya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Sakura, kenakan bajumu! Aku akan menunggu di mobil!" Kata Gaara yang langsung meninggalkan dua pasangan itu.

"Gaara-kun..." Guman Sakura.

.

.

.

,\

 **======DAN BERSAMBUNG... KU SAYANG KAMU... EH BERSAMBUNG.. WKWKWK=====**

 **.**

 **OJO NESU... jangan marah! Tak aku sangka kali ini belum tamat juga. Pye coba akhirnya kalo begini? Tapi aku sedang berusaha memikirkannya. Aduh aduh. Mas Sasuke itu kangen berat ma Sakura, udah dibilang kan, di hdapan Sakura, Sasuke bisa sakit jiwa. Di chapter kemarin mungkin dia kliatan baik waktu sama Sarada dan Hinata, tapi jiwa setannya selalu menguasai jika bersama Sakura. Like a Fool banget dah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So.. intinya.. pasti akan ditamatkan.. aku masih berusaha menyelesaikan.. so keep ganbatte and thanks udah mampir..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See u next chapt ya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next: KHOTBAH NO JUTSU.**

 **Bye bye...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **. Tamat part 3**

 **.**

 **Maaf atuh neng, yang jelas, semua alur udah dikonsep, tidak ada pergantian ending. Ini orisinal dari pertama buat... Udah dikonsep dan ditulis, ternyata.. eh ternyata.. tidak muat dalam satu chapter... jika aku paksain dalam satu chapter itu buanyak banget.. dan jika tidak aku edit, atau tambah moment, feelnya kurang greget.. yakin.. rata rata aku buat 4000- 6000 words per chapt, kecuali chaptr special yang 2000-3000an.. nah, intinya, aku bagi-bagi jadi beberapa chapter final endingnya.. heheheheh.. gomen ne.. bener bener minta maaf.. sangat lama karena ada paksaan dari pembaca SLS juga, belum lagi yg YWaS, aku bahkan meninggalkannya untuk sementara.. huhu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku hanya ingin membuat final chapter dengan hasil yang memuaskan.. setidaknya aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika Sakura menurutmu menjijikan atau murahan karena mau maunya digituin lg ma Sasuke, ketahuilah sayang, ini yang namanya FOOL bgt.. sesuai judul.. hehehehe.. Apalagi parra cast yang tahu salah tapi tetap aja milih jalan yang salah.. itu FOOL toh? Kan judulnya FOOL, ya FOOL isinya.. wkwkwkwkkw..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino** **Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi ShNARUTOa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang Tamu Keluarga Uchiha. Rumah utama, Tokyo pukul 23.48.**

Semua orang ada di ruangan itu. Memenuhi kursi yang ada. Mari diurutkan. Di kursi utama, Fugaku dan Mikoto menghada ke arah selatan. Kedua orang tua ini menatap serius para tamu undangan-langsungnya. Lawannya, di sebelah selatan, ada Sai dan Ino, si pasangan calon pengantin yang masih memakai jas dan gaun pestanya. Mereka langsung meninggalkan pesta setelah pesta selesai pada pukul 22.50. tidak perlu banyak tanya, mereka memang merasa terlibat.

Di kanan Fugaku, ada kursi panjang tempat Sasuke dan Itachi duduk. Itachi nampak bingung dan penuh tanda tanya. Tiba-tiba dikabari ayahnya untuk pulang karena ada pembicaraan penting. Ia bahkan sampai meninggalkan kerjaan lemburnya di kantor. Sesampainya di rumah, semua orang sudah berkumpul, sebagian sudah ia kenal, ia hampir melompat jantungan ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang begitu anggunya. Ketika ia ingin bertanya soal anak kecil manis di pangkuan Sakura, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk diam. Sementara Sasuke, dia sudah bungkam semenjak dari hotel. Ia tengah asik menikmati rokoknya. Sudah dua batang di asbak keramik yang terlihat.

Kini beralih ke kursi sisi sebelah kiri Mikoto, ada Naruto, Sakura yang memangku Sarada, duduk sambil memeluk Sarada, dan juga Gaara serta Yuuichirou. Naruto sudah menyiapkan argumentasinya. Sakura masih syock dengan banyak hal yang sehari ini ia alami. Jangankan sehari, hanya dalam hitungan jam, usaha sepuluh tahun lebihnya lenyap begitu saja. Ia perlu menata kepingan hatinya. Sarada yang masih terlalu kecil untuk membaca situasi ini terlihat mengantuk karena bosan, sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan padahal banyak orang berkumpul. Sedangkan Gaara, ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Diam bak batu yang bernafas. Yuuichirou juga diam seribu bahasa. Ia merasa tercyduk basah kali ini.

"Sakura, Naruto, dan Ino, bisa kalian jelaskan, apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Fugaku. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Paman, ma-maksudku Ayah, dengarkan aku, Naruto dan Ino tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ini murni ideku untuk kabur dari rumah." Kata Sakura. Ia mencoba melindungi kedua temannya karena melihat aura amarah ayah angkatnya. Fugaku kalau marah sangat berbahaya.

"Naruto, kau sudah seperti anak paman sendiri, jadi karena paman yakin, Sakura tidak akan menjawabnya, maka kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur! Apa kau mengetahui perginya Sakura selama sepuluh tahun lebih ini?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Hai.. Gomenasai, Paman.." Naruto menunduk karena merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan Sakura dari keluarganya sendiri?" Fuugaku menatap Ino.

"Bu-bukan ma-maksud kami me-menyembu-bunyikan Sakura, Pa-paman. Ini de-demi kebaikan Sakura." Jawab Ino gelagapan. Sai memegang tangan Ino. Mencoba menenangkan tunangannya itu. Ia memang tahu inti cerita kaburnya Sakura dari Ino, dia juga sudah menduga jika ini akan terjadi.

"Keluarga adalah yang terbaik untuk Sakura, Ino-chan." Sela Mikoto. Mikoto merasa kesal dengan tingkah anak-anak sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyembunyikan anaknya?

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Apa ini akhir dari rencananya? Pada akhirnya ia akan gagal? Ia sungguh ketangkap basah. Tak bisa mengelak. Sudah tak bisa berkeliat lagi. Sarada bahkan menyadari hatinya yang tak tenang. Anak perempuannya ini terbangun dari tidur sejenaknya.

"Mama, Sarada ngantuk sekali. Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar saja? Ini dimana? Kenapa banyak orang? Hooammmzz..." Kata Sarada.

Sakura membela rambut anaknya. Ia menarik ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecuk keningnya. "Shhttt..shhttt..shhttt, Sarada tidur lagi ya.. " Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

"Sakura, berikan Sarada padaku! Kau pasti lelah memangkunya sedari tadi." Tawar Gaara. Sarada mendengarnya, ia lalu ingin pindah ke pangkuan Gaara. Sakurapun memberikannya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya mengamati apa yang Sarada, sakura, dan Gaara lakukan. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka tak bisa mengabaikan anak kecil yang ingin pergi bermimpi indah. Saradapun tidur di pangkuan Gaara sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Dan anak kecil itu.. Sarada?" Kata Mikoto. Ia tak mengalihkan sedikitpun dari anak kecil berambut hitam pekat itu mulai dari pangkuan Sakura dan beralih ke pangkuan Gaara.

"Sakura, kau ingin menjelaskannya sendiri atau ayah yang memaksa Naruto dan Ino untuk menjawabnya? Atau... Gaara-kun dan Yuu-kun?" Sakura tahu jika ayahnya ini sedang dalam mode mengancam dan menuntut ia untuk segera menjawabnya. Memberikan jawaban yang pasti dan sejujur-jujurnya. Ingat, ayahnya itu orang yang tegas dan tidak mudah untuk dibohongi.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Suasana terasa hening karena semua orang ingin mendengar langsung jawaban darinya. "Ayah.. Ibu.. Maafkan aku, maaf sudah membuat kesalahan besar yang tak terampuni. Maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit. Maaf karena menghilang begitu saja. Begitu lamanya..."

"Apa kau tidak betah tinggal bersama kami, Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku.

Sakura menggeleng...

"Apa ibu bersikap kurang adil padamu, sayang? Katakanlah! Katakan keluh kesahmu pada ibu, ibu ini juga ibumu..." Tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak ada niat sedikitpun dari diri ini untuk menyakiti keluarga ini. Aku sangat mencintai keluarga ini. Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangiku. Begitupula dengan kakak-kakakku. Keluarga ini sudah memberikan kebahagiaan tak ternilai padaku. Sampai aku bahkan tak akan pernah bisa membalasnya.."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Mikoto tanpa basa-basi. Ia tahu pasti ada yang janggal. Naluri seorang ibu berkata seperti ibu.

"Itu..."

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sakura. Ayah akan mendengarkanmu..." Kata Fugaku.

Naruto memegang pundak kanan Sakura. Gaara menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura. Mereka berdua meyakinkan Sakura jika tidak apa-apa untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.. "Aku... aku hamil..."

"..." Naruto menunduk. Gara menunduk.

"..." Ino memejamkan mata, begitupun dengan Sai. Ino ikut menangis pula. Ia tak tahan melihat penderitaan Sakura selama ini. Berjuangan begitu beratnya, menanggung luka demi keluarga yang dicintainya

"..." Yuuichirou memijat kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak biasa berada di tempat penuh tekanan seperti ini. Pada dasarnya dia adalah orang asing, tapi bertemu takdir dalam benang mak comblang buatan Sakura. . Ia tidak menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia tak menyesali telah membantu Sakura meski itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"..." Fugaku dan Mikoto masih menata makna perkataan Sakura. Anak perempuan satu-satunya pemberian mendiang sahabat sejatinya hamil dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu?

"..." Itachi dan Sasuke kaget bukan main.

Hamil?

Sakura hamil? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

"Aku ha-hamil di luar nikah waktu ke-kelas XII, ayah, ibu... Maaf, maafkan Sakura.. maafkan aku..." Lanjut Sakura. Ia menangis hebat. Sesegukan dan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Mikoto langsung bangkit dan meraih tangan Sakura. Naruto mengalah ketika Mikoto meminta Sakura duduk di sampingnya, di antara Fugaku dan dirinya. Mikoto lalu memeluk Sakura. Membiarkan buah hatinya menangis sekencangnya. Menahan tangis pasti sangat menyesakkan dada. Bahkan membuat terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

"Gomen.. Gomenasai, Otou-san, Okaa-san.. Gomen.. gomen.. gomen..."

Fugaku mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura saat sedang di peluk Mikoto. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura menangis hebat setelah sekian lamanya. Terakhir ia melihat adalah ketika kematian orang tua Sakura 20 tahun yang lalu. Jika Sakura bisa menangis seperti ini, apa saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menanggung deritanya sendiri juga menangis hebat seperti ini? Dan dia sebagai seorang ayah tidak menyadarinya?

"Shhttt.. shhht... Tidak apa-apa.. Jangan berbicara dulu. Tenangkan dirimu, sayang!" Kata Mikoto. Ia mengelus punggung anaknya. Sakura hamil? Sungguh? Nyatakah? SMA kelas XII? Ia juga seorang ibu, kenapa ia tidak menyadari perubahan anak perempuannya itu? Biarkan ini menjadi mimpi saja. Harapannya. Maksudnya, apa ini tidak apa-apa?

Kini Naruto mencoba buka suara. Ia tak tega melihat Sakura kesulitan berbicara.. "Sakura hamil dan tak ingin keluarganya tahu. Dia memilih pergi karena tidak ingin membuat malu keluarga yag sangat dicintainya. Jika paman ingin memarahi Sakura, marahi juga aku. Aku yang menyetujui ide Sakura."

"Paman Fuugaku, saya juga ikut membantu Sakura dengan menyediakan tempat tinggal untuknya. Jadi, salahkan saya juga..." Ini adalah Yuuichirou.

"Paman, Bibi.. aku tahu rencana mereka, tapi aku tidak memberitahukan pada kalian, maaf.. maafkan kami semua..." kata Ino.

"Saya juga tahu itu cukup lama, Paman, Bibi, Sasuke, dan juga Itachi-san, gomenasai, maaf karena ikut merahasiakannya..." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke menatap teman-teman seperjuangannya jaman SMA dulu. Ia tak menyangka jika teman yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat dekatnya tega membohonginya selama ini. Bahkan Yuuichiroupun! Mereka sok keren dengan mencoba paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat mendapati Sakura meninggalkannya. Mereka datang menghiburnya, mereka menyemangatinya, dan mereka memberinya banyak harapan untuk selalu bertahan. Ternyata itu semua hanya acting? Hanya pura-pura? Selama ini? Sepuluh tahun lebih?

GILAAAAAAA...

SEMUA PASTI SUDAH GILAAAAA...

Mikoto melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sakura... "Apa gadis kecil berambut hitam itu anakmu, Sayang?" Tanya Mikoto saat menyadari jika Sakura sudah kembali tenang. Sakura hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.. "Dia sangat cantik... eh, sepertinya ibu merasa tidak asing dengan anak itu..."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sarada itu seperti klonning ayahnya. Selalu membuatnya tak bisa melupakan wajah dan kisah masa lalunya.. "Bibi benar, Sarada memang tak asing wajahnya. Dia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.." Kata Naruto.

Mikoto melihat Sarada yang tidur begitu nyaman di pangkuan Gaara. Tidur sambil memeluk Gaara. Sangat manis. Hanya dengan melihat saja, Mikoto sudah tahu jika Sarada dan Gaara itu sangat dekat. Memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat... "Jaa, apa itu Gaara-kun? Sarada-chan sedari tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'..." Tanya Mikoto.

Lidah Sakura terasa kelu. Gaara menunduk sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sarada.

"Ayahnya..." Semua terdiam... Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Itu yang sudah ia tanamkan dalam pikirannya. Ini memang tak akan mudah. Ini akan banyak menimbulkan luka, tapi, ia ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Ia ingin memotong luka itu... meski dengan awal yang penuh luka sekalipun... Sebagai sahabat Gaara, Naruto mengerti banyak hal. Ia memegang pundak Gaara. Sahabatnya yang luar biasa... "Ayahnya adalah... putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke! Sahabatku dan juga kakak angkat Sakura." Jawab naruto mantap. Meski cukup pelan, tapi karena hening malam, suaranya menjadi begitu jelas terdengar di telinga.

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

"Sasuke?" Syock mikoto. Fugaku mendelik dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Sakura hamil karena dirinya? Jadi, anak kecil yang ia temui di stasiun Kyoto adalah anaknya? Anak kandungnya dengan Sakura?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi ia bisa melihat bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan membasahi jemari Sakura.

Sakura masih terus saja menangis. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Mikoto kembali memeluk Sakura. Sasuke menghamili Sakura? Anak bungsunya? Melakukan hal sebejat itu? Pada adiknya sendiri?

"Hoe.. hoe... naruto, yang benar saja!" Kata Itachi. Adiknya menghamili Sakura? Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Itachi-nii tidak melihat Sakura mengangguk mengakuinya? Lihatlah.. Sakura yang sangat kau sayangi itu! Dia menangis... Dan lihat, gadis kecil berambut hitam ini! Dia mirip siapa? DIA MIRIP SASUKE-BAKA-TEME!" Kata Naruto. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin emosi saja. Bawaanya ingin marah dan marah. Tapi ia berusaha keras menahannya. Sungguh, ia ingin memukul wajah Sasuke saat ini.

Itachi dilanda kejutan yang begitu banyaknya. Ia kesulitan mencerna. Kejutan satu dengan kejutan yang lainnya sungguh di luar dugaannya. Ia tentu saja senang mendapat kejutan kembalinya Sakura setelah sekian lama pergi, tapi kejutan kedua ini sungguh berdampak berat pada psykisnya.

Gaara memilih diam dan menenangkan Sarada agar tak terganggu suara keras Naruto dan Itachi. Yuuichirou membantu dengan mengelus-elus punggung Sarada. Semua sudah terbongkar ya..? Mungkin itu yang mereka gumamkan di hatinya.

"ITU SULIT DIPERCAYA NARUTO! MEREKA BERSAUDARA!" Itachi masih belum yakin.. tepatnya enggan mempercayainya. Tidak mau. Mengetahui fakta jika Sakura sudah memiliki anak saja membuat hatinya terasa terguncang, dan sekarang ia harus menerima fakta siapa yang menghamili Sakura. Sasuke? Adiknya sendiri? Sebenarnya, Itachi memiliki perasaan romantis pada Sakura, hanya saja ia mencoba menahannya demi keluarganya. Ia tidak akan setega itu membuat keluarganya sedih.

"Paman dan Bibi bahkan menjadi saksi kejadian di hotel tadi!" Bukti apa lagi? Naruto sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia hanya ingin masalah cepat selesai.

"Hotel? Ayah dan Ibu mengetahui sesuatu?" Gumam Itachi. Ia melihat ke arah ayah, ayahnya menatap ke arah lain sambil memegangi keningnya. Ia lalu melihat ke ibunya, ibunya menatap sendu yang seolah memberi jawaban iya... Kepalanya mulai pening.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya... "Sasuke-kun! Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi lelaki pengecut, hah? Setelah mengetahui semua ini, hanya begitu saja ekspresimu? Dia bertaruh nyawa demi melahirkan ANAKMU!" Kata Ino. Entahlah, naluri dokter kandungannya keluar, tak hanya itu, ia memang sudah sangat kesal semenjak mengetahui fakta Sasuke telah memperkosa sahabatnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menahannya. Ia akan meluapkan segala emosinya malam ini. "DIA.. DIA HAMPIR MATI KARENA ULAHMU!.." Jika ingat pendarahan yang Sakura alami, Ino ingin sekali membunuh Sasuke.

"Ino.. sudah.. sudah..." Sai mencoba menyuruh Ino duduk kembali.

"Ayah..." Gumam Sarada. Ia merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik. "Sarada tidak bisa tidur... berisik..."

Semua melihat ke arah sarada. Benar, anak kecil ini sangat mirip dengan sasuke. Rambutnya, matanya, bibirnya.. hidungnya. Sangat Sasuke sekali. Alt + V, bahkan tidak ada bentuk fisik yang nurun dari Sakura. Semua diturunkan oleh ayahnya, Sasuke.

"Apa sebaiknya dia dibawa ke kamar saja, Gaara-kun?" Tawar Mikoto. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Sarada itu masih kecil. Sarada itu anaknya Sakura. Sakura adalah anaknya juga, berarti Sarada adalah cucunya, kan? Ia punya cucu? Sungguh? Ada sisi lain yang terasa seperti tersiram hembusan embun yang menyejukkan.

"Biar saya saja yang membawanya ke kamar, anno.. di sebelah mana kamar tamunya, Bibi?" Tanya Yuuichirou. Ia memang ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan panjang itu, bukan berarti ia tak bertanggung jawab, hanya saja, ia merasa jika ia tidak boleh terlibat dalam pembicaraan keluarga lebih jauh lagi. Ia juga kasihan dengan Sarada yang merengek tidak bisa tidur. Jika sudah begini, biasanya tugasnya untuk menenangkan Sarada ke alam mimpi. Di anatara ia, Gaara, dan Naruto, hanya ia yang paling cepat bisa membuat Sarada tidur. Kalau bersama Gaara, biasanya malah berakhir dengan membaca banyak buku cerita. Kalau bersama Naruto, baru sepuluh menit, eh Naruto sudah molor duluan, jika itu terjadi, maka Sarada akan meminta ia menemaninya tidur.

"Di lantai dua, pintu ke dua di kiri tangga.." Jawab Mikoto.

Yuuichirou bangkit dan lalu mengambil Sarada dari Gaara. Ia membopong Sarada dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ketika ia ingin melangkah, ia berhenti dan menatap Sasuke yang duduk di kursi depannya bersama Itachi.. "Sasuke, aku tahu kita ini tak begitu dekat seperti kau dengan Shinoa-chan. Tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura selama ini. Temanku itu sudah sangat bekerja keras demi Sarada, anakmu. Dia juga mengalami banyak derita. Aku tak minta apa-apa darimu, pesanku, kuharap kau tak menyakitinya lagi." Kata Yuuichirou dan langsung menuju kamar yang Mikoto tunjukkan.

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Jangan menyakiti Sakura lagi? Belum ada 3 jam yang lalu, ia sudah mengulangi perbuatannya. Menyakiti Sakura seperti biasanya. Apa ini adalah bakat alaminya?

"Jadi.." Itachi mengeluarkan suara.

Semua hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke! Kau memperkosa Sakura?" Tanya Itachi spontan. Sedari tadi, ia memutar otak jeniusnya untuk menyelami dan mempelajari serta menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi dari semua kejadian-kejadian yang saling berhubungan ini. Dia juga seorang Uchiha, kejeniusannya tidak perlu ditanya. Itu sangat mengerikan!

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Semua juga terdiam, ingin tahu apa tanggapan sang aktor utama.

Tidak ada jawaban. Itachi mengulangi pertanyaannya... "Sakura terus menangis, kau pasti memperkosanya, kan?" Bagi Itachi, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal semacam itu, terutama Sakura. Adiknya itu sangat polos soal begituan. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Ia juga tahu jika Sakura tidak memiliki manga shoujo di rak bukunya. Yang ia tahu, adik perempuannya itu terlalu sibuk stalking para kliennya... Walau berkecimpung dalam dunia romantisme, tapi Sakura tidak memiliki romantisme dalam hidupnya... Sasuke pasti melakukan suatu pemaksaan pada Sakura. Itu yang ia simpulkan. Lagian, Sakura sampai kabur dari rumah. Jika itu benar, maka ia akan memukul Sasuke dengan tangan sendiri. Ia pasti akan melakukannya!

"..."

Sedetik, dua detik, lima.. enam.. tujuah... Sasuke kembali tidak menjawabnya.

Sudah di ubun-ubun puncak darahnya mendesir, adiknya itu membuat sangat.. sangat... sangat membuat kesal dirinya. Ia lalu menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan sangat kasar... "JAWAB, SASUKE!"

"Itachi-nii... Jangan sampai seperti ini! Kita bisa bicara baik-baik!" Kata Naruto. Ya walau dalam hati ia juga ingin memukul Sasuke juga sih.. Ia harus menjaga emosinya agar semua tak menjadi semakin runyam... Ia melerai Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Sasuke. Cukup kasar, sampai membuat Sasuke tertahan sandaran kursi empuk. Sasuke yang cukup sesak nafasnya hanya mencoba membetulkan kerah bajunya yang berantakkan.

Itachi bisa kasar juga pada adiknya..

Kaget dan di luar dugaan.

Tak jauh beda dengan Ino dan Sai yang kaget dengan perlakuan Itachi. Selama ini, Itachi selalu menunjukkan sikap manisnya yang jauh dari kata kasar. Apa lagi buat raja brocon dan Siscon macam dirinya.

"JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR, UCHIHA SASUKE! APA KAU MEMPERKOSA SAKURA?" Itachi memandang tajam adiknya itu. Tangannya ia coba tahan untuk tidak sewenang-wenang seperti tadi. Ia tahu, jika ia kehilangan kendali, yang ada hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru.

Semua terdiam lagi. Menunggu si bungsu Uchiha membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, aku yang memperkosanya." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

PLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK...

/

/

"A-ayah?"

"AYAH?"

"A-ANATA!"

"PAMAN?"

"Paman Fugaku?"

Uchiha Fugaku menampar keras putra kebanggaannya itu. Membuat Sasuke mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya. Sakit dan perih. Tapi belum ada apa-apanya. Banyak hal menyakitkan yang sudah ia alami selama ini. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan diri jika suatu saat perbuatannya terbongkar.

"SASUKE! Ayah mendidikmu untuk menjaga adikmu! Ayah memberikan apapun yang kau minta, apa ini balasan yang kau berikan? Ayah kecewa padamu! Kau sangat memalukan!" kata Fugaku. Ia lalu melihat Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Sedang dipeluk istrinya. Matanya sembab karena air mata, ia melihat banyak bercak-bercak merah di leher putrinya itu. Sungguh, ia hampir lupa, padahal ini sangat penting, bukankah tadi ia melihat Sasuke dan sakura dalam satu ranjang? Ia ingin membahasnya, tapi, justru banyak fakta mengejutkan yang ia temukan. Dan semua saling berhubungan.

"Sayang, apa kejadian tadi yang di hotel juga sama?" Tanya Mikoto akhirnya. Ia juga sudah menduga jika ada yang tidak beres dengan anak-anaknya. Ayolah? Tidur seranjang dalam keadaan telanjang itu mencurigakan. Walau anak-anaknya itu menutupi diri dengan selimut sekalipun. Bahkan tadi Naruto seperti memberi bukti.. Benar, Naruto adalah saksi bersama Gaara daan juga Sarada.

"I-iya, Ibu.." Jawab Sakura parau.

"Oh Tuhaan... SASUKE! KAU.. KAU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN! IBU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU MENYAKITI SEORANG WANITA! DIMANA KAU TARUH OTAKMU ITU, HAH? DIAMANA? KAU TEGA, SASUKE! KAU TEGA MENYAKITI ADIKMU, MENYAKITI HATI IBUMU, AYAHMU, KAKAKMU!" Naluri seorang Ibu yang mencintai anaknya pasti akan sama. Menangis dan terluka. Ia sedih melihat kelakuan anaknya yang biadap. Ia mengucapkan banyak kata untuk mengekspresikan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya. Seorang wanita jika sudah buka suara, mana ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam, melihat ibu cantik ini marah sambil menangis. Memukul-mukul anaknya tanpa tenaga.

"Mikoto, sudah! Biar aku saja yang memberi pelajaran padanya." Fugaku meminta Mikoto kembali ke tempat duduknya... "Sakura..." Panggil Fugaku.

"Iya, a-ayah..."

"Kau ingin ayah menghukum Sasuke dengan cara bagaimana? Ayah ingin meminta maaf padamu dan juga pada orang tuamu. Kata maaf saja pasti tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menebus kesalahan Sasuke.. Jika kau ingin Sasuke mati, maka..." Fugaku mengambil pisau buah yang ada di meja... "Jangan kotori tanganmu! Biar ayah saja yang membunuhnya..." Fugaku hendak menghunuskan pusau itu pada Sasuke tapi Sakura menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Semua orang berdiri karena sangat terkejut. Seorang ayah mencoba membunuh anaknya?

Sulit dijelaskan. Fugaku itu sangat pandai mengendalikan diri, terutama emosi. Sangat arif dan bijaksana. Jika saat ini ia sampai ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri, apa kesalahan yang sudah Sasuke perbuat itu SANGAT BESAR di matanya? Iya, itu pasti. Fugaku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Sakura, seorang laki-laki sejati adalah yang selalu menepati janjinja, jika sudah begini, bagaimana nanti ia harus menatap wajah sahabatnya? Wajah orang tua Sakura di akhirat nanti?

Tes.. tes.. darah mengalir di antara gagang pisau dan tangan Sakura dan tangan Fugaku. Semua tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka berdiri dan berteriak memanggil kedua orang ini. Membuat suasana menjadi kalut berlarut-larut. Carut marut, marut-marut. Dan ribut?

Sakura mencoba melepaskan pisau dari genggaman Fugaku. Pelan-pelan sambil mencoba menenangkan perasaan ayahnya itu... Sulit, genggaman tangan ayahnya sangat kencang. Apa sebesar inikah keinginan ayahnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke?... Menakutkan, ayahnya itu sangat menakutkan... "Ayah, sudah tidak apa-apa... Jika ayah ingin minta maaf padaku, maafkan saja Sasuke-kun.. Yang salah bukan hanya Sasuke-kun, tapi aku juga. Harusnya aku bisa menolaknya."

"Sakura..."

Sakura mencoba kembali mengambil pisau dari Fugaku. Lepas. Akhirnya Fugaku meregangkan genggamannya juga. Ia lalu meletakkannya di meja. Ada perasaan lega di dalam hatinya. Ayahnya itu bisa menguasai pikiran warasnya kembali...

Kembali, Fugaku kini berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Ia mencoba bersujud untuk menebus segala kesalahan Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura refleks langsung menahan kedua bahu Fugaku. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah melakukan hal itu pada anaknya? Bukankah ayahnya itu tidak memiliki salah apapun pada dirinya? Apa mungkin, inilah tugas orang tua? Ayahnya itu memang yang terbaik...

"Ayah..." Darah mengalir di bahu kanan Fugaku. Meninggalkan bercak merah di kemeja milik Fugaku... "Apapun yang terjadi pada aku adalah takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan, ayah.. Sesakit apapun itu, aku bisa melaluinya. Lihatlah... aku bisa berdiri tegar di depan ayah. Karena apa? Karena didikkan ayah..." Sakura lalu menoleh ke Mikoto.. "... Dan juga Ibu... Jadi aku mohon... Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi! "

Ia bangga pada Sakura, tapi apa bisa ia bersikap acuh dengan perbuatan Sasuke? Ia hanya bisa tertegun ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dulu waktu Sakura masih kecil, ia sering menggendong Sakura di pundaknya sambil bermain di taman bersama Sasuke dan Itachi. Kini anak-anaknya sudah dewasa, sudah bisa menentukan arah hidupnya. Bukankah sebaiknya ia hanya perlu memberi bimbingan?

Sang ibu langsung melihat keadaan tangannya Sakura yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Semakin banyak dan begitu merah menghiasi kemeja Fugaku.

"Bibi, kita harus mengobati luka Sakura." Kata Ino... Ia lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu itu untuk mengobati luka Sakura bersama Mikoto.

"Berterima kasihlah padanya, Sasuke! Kau hutang nyawa padanya!" Kata Fugaku.

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu kembali duduk di kursinya. Pembicaraan dilanjutkan kembali. Naruto dan Gaara saling bergantian menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Mulai dari pemerkosaan Sasuke, hamilnya Sakura, rencana Sakura yang tak ingin membuat keluarganya malu, kaburnya Sakura, pendarahan, sempat koma selama beberapa hari juga.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir keras. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Sakura menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Ia tidak sadar ketika Sakura meninggalkannya, Sakura tengah mengandung tiga bulan lebih. Mengandung anaknya. Sakura bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, selalu tersenyum seperti biasa. Bahkan saat terakhir itu terasa begitu manis. Apa itu semua hanyalah kebohongan semata?

Kenapa Sakura tidak bercerita kepadanya? Kenapa Sakura justru menceritakan pada yang lain. Tidakkan Sakura mempercayainya? Padahal jika kejujuran itu ada, apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura saat itu, ia pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Menghamili Sakura memang tidak ada di benaknya waktu itu, ia hanya ingin membuat Sakura terus bersama dirinya dan menyadari betapa besar ia mencintainya. Semua asa jauh berbeda, Sakura pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan luka yang menganga, dan saat kembali hanya bisa menerima fakta yang sulit dilogika.

Haruskah ia menggila dan melakukan kesalahan yang sama?

Jika maaf itu ada, apa mungkin, masa indah dulu saat bersama Sakura, sebelum ia memperkosa adiknya itu bisa kembali padanya?

Jika ia mengingat bagaimana tatapan Sakura hari ini, rasanya itu tidak akan pernah ada untuknya. Tidak akan ada... tidak akan pernah ada... Dusta dan nestapa..

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

 **Like a fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikoto melihat Sakura sedang membelai kening Sarada yang tengah tertidur di kamar. Di kamarnya dulu sebelum ia pindah ke apartemen. Ino sudah tidur di samping Sarada. Yuuichirou, Naruto, dan Gaara tidur di ruangan lain. Entah tidur atau terjaga, yang Sakura tahu, ia tidak bisa menerka bagaimana tiga malaikat penjaganya itu pikirkan.

Mikoto memberikan segelas coklat panas pada Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk lekas tidur. Sudah pukul 2 pagi lebih, tapi putrinya itu tak kunjung jua beranjak tidur. Mikotopun merasakan hal yang sama. Cara berfikir orang tua itu jauh berbeda, mana bisa ia tenang, kan? Sesungguhnya, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sakura, tapi, semuanya terasa tertahan. Lain kali, adakah saat dimana ia bisa bercengkrama indah dengan Sakura?

Mikoto lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia lalu mengelus lengan mungil Sarada, cucunya.

"Ibu dengar dari nak Gaara dan juga Naruto, kau mengambil kuliah kedokteran dan menjadi dokter hebat saat ini." Kata Mikoto.

"Iya begitulah, Bu..."

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan hidup pada ibu, sayang..." Mikoto menangis. Sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini? Ini bukan kesedihan, tapi ketulusan. Bersyukur yang luarbiasa. Sakura menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sakura melakukan prosedur operasi penyakit jantungnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Tuhan menyadarkanku, Bu.. Ketika aku mendengar Ibu terkena serangan jantung, aku langsung menjenguk ibu. Aku ingin melihat ibu. Aku ingin memeluk ibu. Memegang ibu.. Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat ibu dari jauh, hanya bisa memandang ibu. Maafkan aku bu, maaf karena egoku jauh lebih besar saat itu..."

"Naruto sudah menjelaskan bagaimana perjuanganmu untuk melihat keadaan ibu, bahkan kamu sering sekali menjenguk ibu. Pantas saja waktu itu rasanya kau selalu ada di dekat ibu..."

"..."

"Senangnya, ibu tua ini mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar dari anaknya.. " Mikoto tersenyum manis. Mereka berdua saling berpelukkan. Mikoto mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pipi Sakura.

Mikoto memberitahu jika Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan. Perlu dibahas dan perlu dituntaskan. Sakura menyadarinya, jika tidak memulai pembicaraan sejak sekarang, mau sampai kapan ia sanggup berlari?

Sakura mengizinkan Sasuke masuk dan ibu Mikotopun memberi waktu privasi pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sejenak Mikoto meninggalkan ruangan, hanya diam yang tercipta. Canggung atau bagaimana, yang jelas suasana ini sangat rumit. Mereka bukan orang asing, pernah dekat bahkan sangat dekat. Harusnya mudah, tapi diri membuatnya semakin sulit.

Sasuke menatap Sarada yang tertidur pulas. Anaknya ya?

Sarada, 10 tahun, kelas 4 SD.

Anaknya dengan Sakura. Hasil dari perbuatan kejinya saat di waktu SMA dulu. Mana mungkin Sasuke melupakan bagaimana ia berubah menjadi sosok iblis dan menggagahi adiknya sendiri. Membuat perjanjian konyol yang berujung derita. Semua hanya karena egonya. Egonya untuk membuat Sakura melihatnya.

Tahu, itu semua gagal..

Hal buruk hanya akan membuatnya semakin buruk. Benar, Sakura meninggalkannya. Apa itu karma? Hukuman dari Tuhan?

/

/

 **Beranda kamar... jam 2.35 pagi..**

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Kali ini Sakura tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak lagi mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura berani membalas tatapannya. Sasuke merasa lega, orang yang dicintainya ini mau melihatnya. Baginya, diabaikan orang yang dicintai adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sakura melihat betapa terlihat menyedihkannya Sasuke yang begitu terpuruk di hadapannya. Sasuke terlihat sangat buruk setelah ia meninggalkannya. Awalnya ia tak percaya saat Naruto memberitahu bagaimana cara Sasuke mengobati kesepiannya. Sasuke sempat kecanduan alkohol 5 tahun yang lalu, bahkan menjadi perokok berat. Sasuke sempat mendekam di rumah sakit cukup lama karena kehilangan banyak berat badannya. Menderita anorexia akut karena tidak makan.

Apa sebegitu menyakitkannya, Sasuke?

Sakura selalu berharap jika kepergiannya akan membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik. Namun salah, ia justru membuat ibunya sakit jantung dan membuat Sasuke menjadi mayat hidup untuk waktu yang lama. Ia diberitahu jika keluarganya itu tidak berhenti mencarinya, tidak putus harapannya. Tetap menunggunya kembali ke rumah Uchiha ini. Yang membuatnya sujud syukur, meski ia sudah melukai keluarganya, nyatanya keluarganya masih berbesar hati menerimanya. Masih mengganggapnya sebagai bagian keluarga Uchiha.

Kurang bersyukur apa lagi coba? Bukankah Tuhan sudah sangat baik kepadanya?

/

Sasuke bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Sasuke ingin meminta maaf padanya? Di pagi menjelang fajar ini? Ketika angin lembut menyelimuti dan sinar rembulan condong ke barat menerangi.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku sangat besar dan tak termaafkan..."

"Bangun, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku tahu meski aku minta maaf padamu, kau mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku.."

"Bangunlah, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku memperkosamu, menghamilimu, dan bodohnya, aku tak menyadari semua itu.."

"..."

"Membuatmu mengalami banyak kesulitan dan penderitaan karena keegoisanku..."

"..."

Sakura ingin menangis lagi. Ia teringat masa lalunya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ya semuanya sangat menyakitkan, membuatnya merasa ingin mati saja.. "...Kumohon... Bangunlah, jangan seperti ini!" Sakura mengulurkan tangan seolah ingin Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke terperangah, Sakura menyentuh bahunya. Menyentuh tanpa paksaan darinya. Meski sepele, tapi baginya memiliki arti luar biasa... "Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat dan sangat tidak pantas untukku yang egois ini... Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kata Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Memang ini yang selalu ia impikan. Lagipula, setelah melihat adanya Sarada, ia menjadi semakin yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia ingin tanggung jawab dengan semua yang sudah ia lakukan. Semua salahnya pada Sakura dan Sarada. Ia ingin menebusnya.

Meski Sasuke sadar, dengan menikahi Sakura maka impiannya terwujud, ya, itu adalah keegoisannya. Membuat Sakura berada di sisinya selamanya adalah gaya bercinta ala dirinya.

/

Menikahinya ya? Sakura tersenyum dengan permintaan Sasuke. Ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Penuh keberanian dan ketulusan. Mata yang indah dan menenggelamkan. Mata yang membuatnya hanyut kedalam dalamnya cinta yang tak berujung. Cinta yang menggila. Cinta yang membodohkan. Meski banyak luka dan penderitaan, tapi Sakura tak menyesal memiliki perasaan cinta pada sosok Sasuke.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Melihat Sakura tersenyum tulus di hadapannya membuat hati keringnya seperti tersiram air hujan yang menyelamatkan jiwa. Ia bangkit dari simpuhannya dibantu oleh tangan lembut penuh kasih milik Sakura. Sakura menyentuh kedua pipinya dan kembali memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Telapak tangan lembut Sakura begitu terasa di permukaan pipi Sasuke. Hangat dan menenangkan. Ada sedikit rasa kasar karena perban di telapak tangan Sakura, tapi itu tak menghalangi kehangatan yang Sakura berikan kepadanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap sensasi nyaman dari orang yang begitu dikasihinya. Ia menunggu bibir manis itu menguntai kata. Menguntai jawaban dari ajakkannya menikah. Melihat bagaimana Sakura tersenyum kepadanya, bisakah ia mengharap jawaban yang memuaskan hati?

/

Cukup lama Sakura menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tak memberi jawaban atas permintaan Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum tulus sambil terus memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Ia mengambilnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sesuatu yang sudah ia simpan selama ini. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia membelinya. Rencananya barang yang ia beli itu adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sakura di musim semi pesta kelulusan sekolah, tapi ia belum menemukan moment tepat untuk memberikannya pada Sakura. Ia ingin memberikannya pada Sakura di Prancis, tapi ia kehilangan Sakura waktu itu. Barang yang begitu berarti itu terus menemaninya, terus ia bawa, dan menjadi jimat penyelamatnya. Sebuah cincin emas putih bermata berlian adalah saksi biksu bagaimana ia selalu percaya jika suatu saat Sakura akan kembali kepadanya. Cincin itupun membawa Sakura kembali.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan kanan Sakura yang ada di pipinya kirinya. Menggenggam lembut tangan milik Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Menjauhkannya dari pipinya. Sakura mengikuti setiap gerak yang Sasuke ambil. Sesuatu berasa kecil dan dingin menyentuh kulit telapak tangan kanannya. Sasuke memberinya sebuah cincin yang indah. Sangat indah meski terlihat sederhana designya. Terlihat putih dan berkilauan. Memancarkan cahaya kristal karena sorot lampu malam.

Tangan kiri Sakura bergerak, mengambil cincin yang ada di telapak tangan kanannya. Ia tak mengangkatnya dari sana. Tangan kiri Sasuke menimpa punggung telapak tangannya. Menindihnya, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

Namun...

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang mengganggu jemari tangannya. Sesuatu itu terasa asing bagi kulitnya. Ini bukan soal perban di telapak tangan kiri Sakura. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa terpisahkan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke membuka genggaman tangannya dari Sakura. Ia ingin melihat apa yang mengganggu genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Sesuatu itu terasa begitu menghalanginya untuk menyatu dengan Sakura.

Cincin.

Sebuah cincin yang tak kalah sederhana dengan miliknya terpasang manis di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura. Meski telapak tangan Sakura diperban karena luka pisau, tapi cincin bermata permata indah itu tetap kelihatan di jari manis Sakura. Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih saja setia dengan senyumannya.

Ia ingin mendengar bibir Sakura berucap.

Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Setahun setelah Sarada lahir." Jawab Sakura.

"Dengan mata panda itu?"

"Namanya Gaara, Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm, sokka.."

"Hai."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Walau aku bilang jika sejak dulu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, kau tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu, kan?" Ini adalah pengakuan yang sudah tak memiliki arti apa-apa lagi. Pengakuan kosong dan tertolol yang pernah ada. Memendam selama bertahun-tahun tapi tanpa hasil. Tanpa jawaban yang memuaskan hati.

Rupanya Sasuke selama ini mencintainya ya? Sakit. Itu yang hatinya rasakan. Ia sebenranya memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Mana mungkin sasuke melakukan hal keji itu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Bagaimanapun dia itu adalah dukun cinta, dokter cinta, mak comblang, tentu saja ia paham bagaimana tingkah Sasuke. Yang ia tahu, selama ini ia hanya menghindar. Ia hanya tak mau jika perasaan Sasuke dan dirinya yang sama itu tersampaikan. Lagi, ini adalah demi keluarganya. Demi kebaikan semuanya.

Sakura mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk bercerai dari Gaara. Apalagi untuk bersatu dengan Sasuke. Tidak. Setelah ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha, sejak itupula ia memantapkan diri jika **masa depan ia dengan Sasuke bisa bersama itu tidak ada.**

 **Tidak ada!**

"Dia laki-laki yang baik." Kata Sasuke. Jujur. Ini adalah kejujuran hatinya untuk memberi pengakuan dari kebaikan Gaara. Gaara adalah kebalikkan darinya. Gaara adalah sumber bahagia Sakura. Itu yang ia yakini. Saat ia melihat kedekatan Gaara dengan anaknya,Sarada, saat itupula ia mencoba sadar jika kemungkinan Sakura bersama Gaara adalah benar adanya. Ia sudah siap dengan apapun keputusan Sakura.

"Hm, dia memang sangat baik."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun tidak marah?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Ia ingin bisa berbaikan dengan kakak angkatnya ini. Ia akan melupakan apapun yang sudah terjadi padanya. Ia akan menyembuhkan lukanya. Ia akan memaafkan Sasuke dan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bersatu dengan keluarganya. Ia ingin kehangatkan keluarga Uchiha kembali tercipta. Ia ingin melihat senyum ayah dan ibunya kembali.

"Asal kau dan Sarada bahagia, aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun."

Dan mereka saling berpelukkan.

"Sasuke-kun, arigato..."

"Hn.."

Mereka melepas pelukkan singkat itu. Paham itu luka. Paham itu sakit. Paham itu pahit rasanya. Paham itu meneyesakkan. Paham itu menyakitkan. Namun, mereka paham jika itu adalah kebaikan untuk semua.

"Padahal aku juga jatuh cinta padamu loh, Sasuke-kun..." Kata Sakura. Ya, ini adalah pengakuan kosongnya. Sasuke mengungkapkannya, maka ia juga ingin mengungkapkannya. Ia hanya ingin tak menyesal karena memendam tanpa pernah melakukan pengakuan.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto. Kau memilih kabur karena perjodohanku dengan Hinata. Jika waktu itu kita saling terbuka akan perasaan kita dan aku tak melakukan hal bodoh padamu, mungkin semua tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini.."

"Hahaha, benar juga. Andai saja aku tak meminta hal merepotkan itu, mungkin kita akan mengalami saat-saat dimana kita akan dimarahi ayah dan ibu karena saling jatuh cinta. Cinta kakak-adik pasti sangat mereka tentang, kan.."

"Aku akan kena semprot ayah karena menolak perjodohan itu."

"Dan Itachi-nii akan mencak-mencak lebih parah dari tadi..."

"Atau mungkin kita akan kabur bersama.. Hahaha.." Sasuke ikut tertawa. Ikut membayangkan 'pengandaian jika' yang mereka bayangkan. Andai saja. Semua hanyalah andai saja. Tidak bisa terulang. Mereka sadar, mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. penyesalan hanya datang di saat-saat akhir.

"Kau benar, Sasuke..."

"Ya.. mungkin saja..."

"Ya.. mungkin saja ya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, bulannya indah..." Kata Sakura. Sakura melihat ke arah langit yang sebentar lagi akan fajar itu. Ia berpegangan pada besi pembatas balkon. Sementara Sasuke berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

Sasuke ikut melihat bulan yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Benar sangat indah. "Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tak menjawabnya, tapi Sasuke tahu jika Sakura mendengar jelas suaranya... "..."

"Jangan menangis!" Kata Sasuke.

Hiksss... Tangisan Sakura terdengar meski sedari tadi Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya sebisa mungkin. Menyembunyikan air mata yang semakin menggenangi matanya.

"..." Sakura berusaha menghapus air matanya. Meski terasa sia-sia karena air matanya enggan berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu kanan Sakura. Mereka berdiri berjauhan. Ada sekat sepanjang tangan Sasuke. Ada jarak yang begitu ketara. Sasuke maupun Sakura enggan merapatkannya. Biarkan ada jeda, biarkan ini yang terbaik. Mereka tak ingin memangkasnya. Tak ingin jika keputusan yang sudah dibuat tergoyahkan.

Sasukepun sudah tidak akan mengusap air mata kesedihan Sakura. Sudah ada orang yang jauh lebih berhak daripada dirinya. Ia sedang berusaha untuk merantai iblis di dalam dirinya. Ia berusaha keras membungkam keegoisannya. Ia sedang mencoba yang terbaik. Yang terbaik untuk mencoba menyanyangi Sakura bukan dengan cara romantis.

"Jangan pergi-pergi lagi! Kuharap kau mengizinkanku untuk bisa selalu melihat Sarada.."

"Hai.."

.

.

.

" _Kami memiliki kisah masing-masing. Kami saling terhubung. Dan kami juga saling mencintai. Ada banyak jalan untuk kami bersama.. Tapi, ada banyak pengorbanan yang harus kami bayarkan.. Kami paham apa itu luka. Sudah terlalu banyak kami rasakan. Kami paham ada tawa, dan itu sudah sangat banyak kami terima... Mencintai seseorang adalah bagaimana caramu berfikir. Bagaimana cara memutuskan. Jika kau ingin orang yang dicintaimu bahagia, maka hilangkan keegoisan dalam dirimu. Lenyapkan itu... Ada kalanya bahwa cinta itu harus mengalah. Bukan berarti kalah, hanya saja tak semua yang menurutmu indah adalah baik untuk semua... itulah gaya bercinta kami. Kami akan berjalan di jalan kami masing-masing, kami akan berusaha berhenti untuk saling melihat. Kami akan berusaha untuk menghapus sisa cinta di hati ini yang begitu besar... Kami akan mulai memandang dari jauh. Menahan hasrat karena hidup yang berdekatan.. Ini bukan akhir kisah, ini adalah lembaran baru..."_

 _/_

" _Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku..."_

 _/_

" _Good bye, watashi no hatsukoi..."_

.

.

.

 **Like a fool...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara bersandar di dinding kamar Sakura dan Sarada. Ia tak memungkiri jika ia baru saja menguping pembicaraan antara Sakura dengan Sasuke. Kedua teman masa SMAnya itu memberi kisah panjang dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka akan memiliki kisah seperti ini. Begitu lama, begitu panjang, dan begitu melelahkan. Tapi ia bangga pada istrinya dan teman sekelasnya itu. Mereka bisa memutuskan apa yang mereka yakini dengan benar. Mereka saling terbuka dan menerima setiap konsekuensi luka yang didapat.

Mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Itu yang Gaara dapat simpulkan.

Gaara ingin mempercayai Sakura maupun Sasuke. Ingin berusaha mempercayainya meski hatinya merasakan hal yang lain.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sarada yang tertidur pulas.

Anaknya.. Tidak, maksudnya anak Sasuke dengan Sakura. Gaara sangat menyayangi Sarada seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia melakukan apapun demi Sarada. Ia memberikan apapun yang Sarada butuhkan. Cinta dan kasih sayang seorang ayah, Gaara juga tulus memberikannya.

Gaara memegang jemari Sarada. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia lalu mengelus jidat Sarada dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang di sana. Ia sadar jika selama ini ia sudah begitu egois karena cintanya. Ia begitu egois untuk memiliki semuanya.

Ada sisi lain yang menggerogoti keegoisannya. Sisi lain berusaha menyadarkannya. Cintanya adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Sama seperti yang sudah Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling mencintai, tapi ia hadir di antara mereka.

Semua memang terluka...

Sakura yang begitu dicintainya..

Sasuke yang mencintai Sakura..

Dirinya...

Bahkan.. malaikat kecilnyapun terluka..

Cinta yang tolol..

Semua menyakitkan... langkah apapun yang diambil sungguh penuh luka...

/

/

Apakah ini benar adanya jika ia mengikuti keputusan yang Sakura dan Sasuke buat? Bisakah ia melalui keputusan yang penuh luka ini?

/

/

Gaara menatap Sarada.. Ia lalu tersenyum... "Sarada, kau memiliki ayah yang keren. Jangan benci ayahmu!"

.

.

.

.

 **=============== to be continue ================**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Njiir... tetep kurang greget dikit.. susah nulis apa yang ada diangan... dibayangin.. ampe mikir tangan ini trus tangan ini.. kalo ngadep kesini, tangan mana yang dipake/.. aku malah jd bingung sendiri... hahahahha...**

 **/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo besok chapnya gak tlalu banyak, maka harusnya bisa end untuk chapter cannon... Tinggal chapter special Sakura ma Gaara yg blom kbagian side storynya. Gomen na, blum bisa end.. gak bisa.. sungguh, aku merasa harus menulis sesuatu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tak bisa mengabaikan pengorbanan Gaara selama ini... terima protes kok karena keputusan Sakura yang lebih memilih Gaara.. hehehehe...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Bye bye..**


	24. Chapter 24 Special Gaara

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen lama, aku harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit.. doain semua baik-baik saja ya minna...**

 **Meski lama, aku akan terus berusaha yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan FF ini..**

 **.**

 **Maaf juga tidak bisa membalas reviewsatu per satu.. pro kontra itu wajar...silahkan nilai saja apa yang ingin kalian ungkapkan. Intinya cerita masih lanjut, dan memang kekuasaan ada di tangan author... dan author tidak akan melenceng dari judul dan pairing.**

 **Biarkan cerita ini fool se-fool-nya.. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino** **Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi ShNARUTOa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

 **.**

 **.**

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGHUBUNGIKU!"

KLIK.

Aku mematikan ponselku. Kesal.

"Gaara-kun? Ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura. Iya ada masalah karena aku mendapatkan telepon mengesalkan. Tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya urusan kantor saja." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria. Dia membawakanku secangkir kopi. Harumnya begitu menarik di hidungku. Aku meminum kopi buatan Sakura. Enak. Selalu enak rasa kopi buatan darinya.

Kami lalu duduk bersama, berdua di kursi balkon kamar. Aku meminum kpiku, Sakura meminum kopinya. Ada pancake hangat di antara kami. Terlihat menggoda, aku yakin itu bukan buatan Sakura. Sakura selalu gagal dalam urusan membuat kue. Apa lagi pancake seperti itu. Itu pasti buatan bibi Mikoto.

Sudah dua hari aku di rumah Uchiha, di rumah keluarga angkat Sakura. Keluarga ini begitu baik terhadapku. Bahkan paman Fugaku yang terlihat... ano.. seram... saja bisa menerimaku. Kini aku paham bagaimana besarnya keinginan Sakura untuk tidak mengecewakan keluarganya. Keluarga ini sungguh hangat. Aku merasa jika keluarga ini adalah tempat yang layak saat hati merasa rindu dan ingin pulang.

"Gaara-kun.. soal yang di hotel.. ano.. aku..."

Dia membahasnya lagi. Aku sudah menutupnya. Padahal aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Kita sudah menyelesaikannya Sakura. Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa, kan? Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu..."

Sejujurnya ada rasa kecewa timbul di dada. Tapi aku bisa apa, semua sudah terjadi. Aku yakin, Sakura pasti berusaha menolak. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka yang saling terhubung. Ini memang sangat sulit. Aku paham bagaimana rasanya. Ini pasti menyakitkan buat semua.

"Gomenasai... Hiks..."

Menangis lagi. Setelah aku berusaha menghapus air matamu, kini muncul lagi. Kau tahu Sakura, saat kau menangis di depanku, aku juga merasakan luka di hatiku. Aku merasa jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Walau pada kenyataannya itu benar adanya.

Sampai detik inipun.. aku bukanlah sumber kebahagiaanmu..

/

/

Aku mematikan lampu kamar. Menyisakan lampu tidur yang begitu remang. Aku membenarkan bantal dan selimutku untuk bersiap tidur menuju alam mimpi.

Sarada diculik neneknya, malam ini dia tidur dengan bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku. Entah bagaimana, Sarada bisa lengket dengan kakek dan neneknya. Syukurlah, meski baru kenal, tapi Sarada terlihat bisa nyaman dengan mereka.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar yang remang. Sarada memang bisa dekat dengan kakek-neneknya, bahkan walau masih kaku tapi Sarada mau menerima candaan Itachi-san. Namun... yang aku takutkan terjadi. Hari ini Sarada mengumpat kasar soal ayah kandungnya. Dia sungguh enggan mengakui sasuke sebagai ayahnya.

Aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sarada menolak keras Sasuke tadi pagi ketika kami semua mencoba menjelaskan ayah kandung Sarada. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Dia pasti sangat sedih mendapati anak kandungnya sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai ayah.

Naruto dan Sakura padahal juga sudah membantu menjelaskan dengan baik, dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami anak-anak, tapi memang ini sangat sulit untuk diterima Sarada. Yang aku tahu, selama ini memang Sarada selalu menyalahkan Sasuke atas Sakura yang selalu meninggalkannya. Sakura adalah dokter, dokter yang mengoperasi ibunya Sasuke. Karena ibunya Sasuke, maka Sakura semangat ingin menjadi dokter. Mendapat gelar dokter itu tidak gampang, perlu belajar kesana sini.. Sakura sibuk dengan urusan kedokterannya, jarang waktu untuk Sarada. Sarada merasa selalu ditinggalkan ibunya dan itu karena Sasuke, ayah kandungnya. Secara tidak langsung, sarada menyalahkan Sasuke sebagai penyebab Sakura selalu meninggalkannya.

Ini bisa disebut sebagai trauma... anak seusia sarada seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal menyulitkan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa mengubah keadaan dengan cepat, aku hanya bisa memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit...

 _Gomen na, Sasuke..._

 _Bersabarlah.. aku pasti akan membuat Sarada mengakuimu sebagai ayah kandungnya..._

 _Aku memang mengambil keuntungan dari sarada, sasuke.. tapi percayalah, aku tidak segois yang kau kira. Aku ingin sarada mengenalmu sebagai ayah kandungnya juga..._

/

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, tapi sulit terpejam. Setelah aku mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Sasuke di balkon, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Ada banyak unek-unek yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku.

Sakura memilihku ya...

Aku tak menyangka jika kata itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sulit dipercaya.

Setelah sekian lamanya aku berjuang untuk memenangkan hatinya, apa saat ini aku bisa mengklaim kemenanganku?

Sakura memilihku, Sarada juga menerimaku dengan baik meski aku bukan ayah kandungnya. Kedua orang tua angkat Sakura menerimaku, bahkan dengan Itachi-san. Bahkan Sasuke juga terlihat sudah siap dengan kemungkinan seperti ini. Sungguh, sungguh aku merasa bahagia karenanya.

Namun...

Rasa apa ini?

Kenapa hatiku terus gelisah? Kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang. Ada kekhawatiran tak berdasar jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku. Apa yang aku cemaskan ini? Bukankah ini adalah lembaran baru dari kisah yang harusnya aku tulis? Bukankah ini sudah ganti judul? Waktunya merangkai kisah, kan?

Apa yang salah?

Tuhan, aku tahu aku ini egois.. Aku merebut kebahagiaan temanku.. Sakura... Sasuke..

Aku tahu aku salah.. sudah tahu aku salah, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Siapapun boleh mengataiku dengan ketololan... Tapi.. percayalah, aku tulus mencintai wanita musim semi ini. Aku tak pernah meragukan sedikitpun perasaanku kepadanya. Tidak pernah...

Lalu.. apa ini...?

Cinta sejati adalah kebahagiaan.

Aku memaku dalam, dalam dasar hatiku. Itu adalah prinsip cintaku. Ya, itu adalah prinsip cinta yang aku yakini kebenarannya. Aku ingin menciptakan kebahagiaan akan cinta yang aku genggam. Jika saat ini aku sudah mendapatkan segala yang aku inginkan, pertanyaannya, apakah aku sudah menghadirkan kebahagiaan pada orang yang aku cintai?

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terlihat meringkuk di balik selimutnya...

 _Sakura, apa kau bahagia denganku?_

 _Aku ingin bertanya langsung kepadamu, tapi aku takut.. aku takut mendengar jawabanmu saat ini,. Aku belum siap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk._

 _/_

Kepalaku pusing.. aku tidak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta yang segila ini. Kenapa aku bisa mencintai Sakura sedalam ini? Mengejar cinta yang begitu lamanya tanpa memiliki keyakinan jika suatu saat cinta itu akan beralih kepadaku. Ya, aku bahkan ditolak Sakura sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Jadi ingat jaman SMA dulu. Setelah mengetahui fakta bagaimana keadaan orang yang aku cintai ini, aku masih tetap memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Dia hamilpun, aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal dia mengandung bukan darah dagingku. Aku bahkan bisa mencintai anaknya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Am i fool?

Hahaha, apa ini? Sepertinya miris sekali hidupku. Aku memberikan segalanya untuk orang yang aku cintai meski orang yang aku cintai tidak dapat kumiliki cintanya.

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana orang maumenganggapku apa. Bodoh. Tolol. Menyedihkan. Miris... aku sungguh tak peduli. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya dan aku ingin orang yang aku cintai bahagia. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku sudah bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun lebih... aku menikmati setiap waktu yang kami lewati. Kami bisa tertawa, bercanda, dan berbagi luka bersama.. kisah yang sudah kami tulis bersama sangat indah meski banyak dihiasi air matanya.

Ya, air matanya..

Air mata Sakura.

Jika aku melihat dari mataku, aku yakin, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tapi jika aku melihat dengan mata hatiku dan mencoba menyisir dengan otak, ahh, rupanya selama ini aku membuta. Aku tahu dia selalu menangis setiap malamnya.. aku tahu dia tak pernah tidur dengan pulas.. aku tahu dia begitu menderita... aku tahu jika selama ini dia hanya mencoba terlihat bahagia di depanku.. di depan Sarada.. Naruto.. Ino.. Yuu..

Sesungguhnya, dia tak benar-benar bahagia.. isakkan tangis yang aku dengar dari bibirnya.. terdengar begitu.. menyayat hati..

Aku tahu itu bukan karena diriku.. dia menangisi nasibnya...

Namun aku justru.. menuli.. membuta seolah semua baik-baik saja.. seolah dia bisa menerima kebahagiaan yang aku beri...

/

Aku berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura...

Menuju ranjang Sakura? Aku tidur di sofa dan sakura di ranjang.

Aneh?

Jujur saja.. ini adalah kali pertama aku dan dia tidur di ruangan yang sama tanpa Sarada.

Aneh lagi?

Aku dan dia memang sudah menikah.

Memang kenapa? Butuh penjelasan?

Ingin mulai dari mana, hm? Alasan.. kenapa.. bagaimana bisa... seperti itu? Ini terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Menghitung panjang x lebar dengan banyak koma di belakangnya. Yang jelas itu sangat rumit.

Itu rumit..

Rumit..

Ada hal yang jauh lebih mendesak untuk saat ini.

Sesuai dugaanku, aku mendengar isakkan tangis tertahan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dia bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Menangis ditahan itu akan membuat dada kesulitan bernafas. Aku yang mendengarnya saja merasa sesak, apalagi dengannya...

Apa dia sadar jika aku sekamar dengannya sehingga dia mencoba menahan suara tangisannya?

Jika iya.. sungguh terlalu Sakura, dia sangat pandai membuatku khawatir meski niatnya bukan untuk membuatku khawatir.

Aku mendekati Sakura yang meringkuk menangis di balik selimut tebalnya. Aku menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura secara perlahan. Dia sadar dengan gerakanku, dia mencoba menarik kembali selimutnya untuk menutupi kembali tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Jangan menutupinya lagi, Sakura!" Kataku. Benar, bagiku itu juga menyakitkan. Aku menarik kembali selimut itu dan mencoba membalikkan tubuh Sakura.

Tangannya begitu hangat.. rambutnya berantakkan.. matanya begitu sembab. Sebenarnya sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan malam ini?

"Ga-Gaara-kun? Be-belum tidur?"

Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau terus saja membuatku khawatir, Sakura.

"Kau tidak bahagia, kan?" ahh, aku mengucapkannya juga. Tak aku sangka kata-kata yang aku takuti keluar spontan dari mulutku. Aku memang sudah tak bisa membendungnya lagi rupanya. Melihat Sakura yang seperti ini membuat perasaanku memburuk.

"..."

"Katakan saja!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun?"

Aku mencengkram kuat lengannya... "Jika kau tak bahagia dengan keputusanmu memilihku, katakan saja!" iya, katakan saja. Aku sudah sangat siap dengan semuanya. Selama ini aku selalu berteman dengan luka. Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Gaara-kun, apa ma-maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Selalu seperti ini... Matamu berkata lain, Sakura... "Kumohon, berhentilah membohongiku dan hatimu! Jangan selalu menjadi orang bodoh, Sakura! Jika kau tak suka, katakan tidak suka.. Jika kau menyesal, katakan menyesal.. Jika kau tidak bahagia, katakan kau tidak bahagia!"

"Aku sungguh ingin bahagia, Gaara-kun... Aku juga ingin kau bahagia..."

Ingin aku bahagia, tapi kau terluka karena pilihanmu padaku. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kau sumber bahagiaku! Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia jika sumber bahagiaku sendiri tidak bahagia?

"Kalau kau ingin aku bahagia, maka kau harus bahagia demi diriku!"

"Aku bahagia!... Kisah yang sudah kita lalui sangat berharga untukku. Aku tertawa bersamamu, gaara-kun. Aku bahagia! Sungguh, aku sungguh bahagia karena dirimu..."

Iya, aku tahu senyumanmu ikhlas dan tulus kepadaku, tapi bukan takaran yang aku maksud. Bukan itu yang aku harapkan. Pandanganmu dan pandanganku itu berbeda. "Terima kasih jika kau sudah bahagia, tapi... aku tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih tinggi dari ekpektasimu, Sakura.. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuh hatimu meski itu hanya sebulir buih di lautan."

"..."

Dia meneteskan air mata.. kurasa dia paham apa maksudku. Begini ya rasanya cinta sebelah pihak?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan duduk di samping sakura. Aku melihat ke arah lain. Yang aku dengar suara tangisan Sakura kembali terdengar. Dia tak menahan tangisannya. Dia mengeluarkannya di sampingku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan setiap alunan isakkan tangisannya. Batinku terasa terluka. Diapun juga sama. Dari dulu yang ada hanya luka, luka, dan luka. Meski terselip kisah manis diantaranya, tapi terlalu banyak luka yang membuatnya begitu memilukan.

Cintaku tak sampai, begitupun dengannya.

Haahh... mau bagaimana lagi. Semua memang sesuai dugaan awal. Yang terpenting aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuknya. Lagipula teman-temanku sudah banyak yang memperingatkanku. Resiko luka memang harus kutanggung demi keputusanku itu. Pada dasarnya ini memang bukan kisahku. Jika sudah begini, memang sebaiknya pilihan awal adalah yang terbaik.

"Ayo kita bercerai!" Kataku.

sakura kaget dan langsung menatapku... "..."

"Ayo kita bercerai!" Aku mengulangi kata-kataku.

"Tidak!" Suaranya terdengar lantang.

"Kita bercerai dan kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke!" Dengan begitu kau akan bahagia. Kau akan tersenyum lepas dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai.

"Tidak!.. Ada apa denganmu, gaara-kun? Kita sudah lama menikah, kenapa tiba-tiba?... Aku.. aku tahu aku salah dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan dengan sasuke-nii di hotel.. Aku sungguh minta maaf akan hal itu. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini..." Dia memohon sambil menangis. Dan itu justru membuatku semakin terluka.

"Kita menikah itu karena keputusan sepihakku! Aku menikahimu hanya untuk mempermudah legalitas hukum Sarada!" Ya.. seperti itulah ceritanya. Kenyataannya aku memang hanya mendaftarkan KTPku dan Sakura ke capil Kyoto sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah. Aku hanya ingin Sarada mendapatkan legalitas hukum jadi bisa memiliki akta kelahiran untuk mendaftar sekolah.

"Meski begitu, tapi aku bahagia... Aku senang bisa menjadi istrimu, Gaara-kun. Aku tahu aku ini tidak sempurna.. aku.. aku akan berusaha ja-jauh lebih baik lagi... Kumohon, urungkan niatanmu itu!"

Aku sudah melihat bagaimana kau berjuang selama ini Sakura. Kau berjuang untuk selalu terlihat bahagia di depanku. Kau menawarkan senyuman di bibirmu untukku.. aku mengakui usahamu dan aku senang karena kau mau berjuang demi diriku. Tapi aku tahu isi hatimu, kau sudah tak bisa bahagia lebih dari itu saat bersamaku.. sumber bahagiamu bukanlah diriku. Jika aku melihatmu tersenyum tapi hatimu terluka, aku jauh lebih menderita.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan kita?" Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Aku melihat Sakura menunduk. Ekspresi apa yang dia tampilkan saat mendengar ucapanku ini? Dia hanya terdiam rupanya. "Kau bahkan kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.." aku melangkah meninggalkannya.

Shhhtttt... dia menahan lenganku... kami saling berpandangan... "Aku akan membuatmu bahagia!"

Jangan mencoba menggoyahkan rencana awalku, Sakura! Kau membuat sisi lain dariku menerima ucapan manismu...

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia!" Katanya. Mantap dan jelas. Apa dia serius dengan ucapannya itu? Yang benar saja Sakura! Kau membuatku bingung.. aku tak ingin terjebak dalam kebimbangan lagi.

Namun..

Aku.. aku akan mencari tahu apa itu..

"Apapun?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, apapun!"

"..."

"Aku akan melakukannya, Percayalah Gaara-kun!"

"..."

"..."

"Jaaa..."

"..."

"Bisakah kau melakukannya denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku sudah berada dia tas tubuh Sakura meski aku tak benar-benar menindihnya. Tak kusangka jika dia akan mengangguk menyetujuinya meski ekspresi kaget tergambar jelas dari wajah ayunya.

Rambut berantakkan yang terlihat menggoda. Wajah cantik yang kukagumi. Mata emerlard katulistiwa nan menawan. Hidung mancung dan bibir merona meski tanpa lipstick. Kulit putih pucat yang terhalang remangnya cahaya kamar.

Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajahku. Dadanya terlihat kembang-kempis tak beraturan.

Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya atau...

Atau.. kau hanya takut?

Aku ingin mencari kejujuran itu di balik matamu.

Aku menatap Sakura. Sakura membalas menatapku. Sial, jika seperti ini terus maka sisi lainku akan semakin menggila. Aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal seperti ini pada Sakura. Aku terbawa suasana dan gilanya, diriku yang begitu mencintai wanita musim semi ini sangat menginginkan Sakura.

Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang ingin juga dicinta. Ingin mendapatkan balasan cinta dari orang yang aku cintai. Aku memiliki hasrat, akupun memiliki nafsu. Aku tidak akan munafik akan karakterku itu. Pada dasarnya semua orang juga memiliki rasa egoisnya masing-masing. Silahkan judge, tidak masalah. Aku baik memang ada maunya. Walau terdengar sedikit kasar di telingaku, tapi aku memang memiliki keinginan egois pada Sakura. Meski sisi lain juga ingin merelakannya untuk bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sakura? Jika iya, maka aku sungguh tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi." Kataku. Separuh diriku yang menginginkanmu pasti akan menggila. Dan semua akan berakhir. Firasatku itu akan semakin runyam.

Sakura kembali menatapku. Tatapannya begitu mantap. Nafasnya juga mulai teratur. Apa dia sudah berfikir dengan akal sehatnya? Dia bahkan menggangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, Gaara-kun.."

Siaaalll.. aku semakin kehilangan kendali akan diriku. Dia menyutujuinya. Dia menyutujui untuk tidur denganku! Kau gila Sakura! ... tidak, aku yang memintanya. Kau mencintai Sasuke, tapi kau bersedia melakukan sex denganku? Kau memutuskan untuk memilihku dan berusaha melupakan Sasuke dari dalam benak dan hatimu, tentu saja aku senang. Akhirnya kau memilihku, tapi aku tahu itu sangat sulit untukmu.

Kenapa pikiranku berputar-putar tidak karuan?

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.. diriku yang mencintai Sakura berusaha mengusai..

Sakura ada di bawahku.. aku sudah menindihnya.. dia terlihat begitu menawan... wanita yang aku impikan selama ini... wanita yang aku cintai... di sini.. tepat di depan tatapan mataku...

Aku berusaha tenang.. aku menelan ludahku dengan cukup sulit... Sakura sungguh sangat cantik..

Aku tak peduli dengan masa lalunya... aku tidak peduli bagaimana kata orang tentang dirinya. Orang lain tidak tahu karena tidak mengenal Sakura. Sakura adalah sosok yang aku kagumi. Dia luar biasa di mataku.

.

.

Aku terjatuh dalam belenggu cinta yang begitu besar.. semakin sulit untuk lepas dari jeratannya.

.

.

Aku membuka kancing baju tidurnya perlahan. Satu per satu. Pelan-pelan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap detik moment indahku dengannya malam ini.

Satu kancing, dua kancing, tiga kancing... dan empat kancingpun terbuka. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Seluruh darahku mendidih melihat pemandangan elok tubuh Sakura. Meski aku hanya melepaskan kancing baju tidurnya saja, tapi aku sudah bisa melihat tubuh ramping milik Sakura. Dia memang sudah pernah hamil dan melahirkan, tapi dia pandai merawat diri. Apa karena dia seorang dokter?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Menikmati setiap jengkal pemandangan indah yang ada di bawahku ini. Perut ramping Sakura... kulit mulus putih pucatnya... dan terus ke atas.. itu..

Gilaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Hoe hoe...

Apa ini?

Ini mimpi kan?

Cih, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan batas normalku... aku sangat menginginkan Sakura...

Selamat tinggal diriku yang sok bisa mengendalikan diri...

Kuharap ini bukanlah sisi egoisku yang berkuasa.. akan sangat menyakitkan jika mengetahui esok hari adalah sebuah penyesalan.

/

Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura. Dia masih setia menatapku. Aku menyentuhnya dengan perlahan, dia belum memberikan ekspresi apapun akan tindakkanku.

Aku menyibakkan semua rambut Sakura yang menghalangi pandanganku dari wajahnya. Ini adalah Sakura yang aku inginkan dan aku akan memilikinya malam ini! Aku kembali memantapkan sisa-sisa diriku yang masih ragu. Aku akan memilikinya, ya aku akan memilikinya!

Aku menempelkan ibu jari tangan kananku untuk menyentuh bibir Sakura. Mengusapnya perlahan. Bibir mungil yang membuat penasaran.

Lembut.. bibirnya sangat lembut.

"Jika kau tak berusaha menolakku, maka aku tidak bisa berhenti setelah ini, Sakura!" Tanyaku. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan.

Sakura tidak bicara, dia hanya menggeleng. Sudah... aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi..

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sakura. Tubuhku bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Sakura yang ada di bawahku. Sakura mencengkram bajuku.

Wajahku begitu sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Sangat dekat... nafas kami saling beradu. Aku kembali mengusap bibirnya. Dan kembali mendekatkan wajahku padanya... Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya.

Aku ingin menciumnya...

Ketika bibirku menjadi sangat dekat dengan bibirnya, cengkraman Sakura ke bajuku semakin kencang. Aku bisa merasakan bajuku tertarik di kedua sisi pinggangku. Sakura gemetaran. Akupun juga bisa merasakannya...

Gemetaran?

Apa itu artinya...

Sakura ketakutan...?

/

Aku berhenti di sepersekian mili di depan bibir Sakura. Aku melihat ada air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata Sakura yang terpejam.

Sokka... jadi begitu rupanya...

Aku memahaminya, Sakura...

Aku sungguh mengerti...

/

Aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Sakura membuka matanya. Mungkin dia berfikir kenapa aku tak kunjung juga menciumnya. Namun matanya terlihat lega karena aku tidak jadi menciumnya. Hidoi na Sakura...

Tapi aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu...

"Benarkan, kau tidak bisa melakukannya denganku...?" Kataku.

"Ga-Gaara-kun..." Dia meneteskan air mata lagi. Kapan kau akan bahagia sih? Tidak dengan Sasuke, tidak denganku.. kenapa kau mudah sekali meneteskan air matamu?

/

Aku memasangkan kembali kancing baju Sakura dan menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. Aku lalu duduk di sampingnya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar isakkan tangis keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dia juga menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kami tidak saling berbicara. Biarkan keheningan malam ini menjadi saksi bisu kisahku dan Sakura yang tak akan berhasil.

/

/

Ketika aku hampir saja kehilangan jati diriku, air matanya menyadarkanku. Aku bisa kembali berfikir waras. Aku tak ingin mengakhiri kisahku dengan Sakura menjadi sebuah penyesalah di kemudian hari. Aku tahu betapa besar cintanya pada Sasuke. Aku selalu melihatnya setiap waktu. Meski Sakura tak menunjukkannya padaku, tapi aku bisa mengerti. Aku bisa mengerti rasanya untuk tidak egois dengan menahan keinginan egonya. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, maka aku tahu bagaimana rasanya rasa yang tak tersampaikan. Kita sudah saling sabar dan tidak egois. Kita sudah lama berbaur dengan luka.

Namun cintaku padamu adalah cinta untuk melihatmu bahagia, Sakura...

Aku paham apa kensekuensinya.. aku paham apa itu luka... sakitnya itu nyata..

Tapi aku bisa bertahan, aku bisa mengobatinya.. meski butuh waktu yang lama, aku pasti bisa menyembuhkannya...

Aku tidak yakin denganmu. Untuk mencoba tidak egois akan perasaanmu pada Sasuke saja kau kewalahan, justru perasaamu semakin bertambah besar setiap harinya. Jika aku memaksa masuk akan ego kita, tidak ada jaminan kita akan hidup bahagia. Walau aku mendapatkanmu, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa bahagia. Jika kau menderita, maka aku bisa merasakan rasa yang sama. Mungkin akan dua kali lipatnya...

Memang lebih baik seperti ini.. di antara kita harus ada yang bahagia. Karena bahagiaku adalah dirimu, maka kau harus bahagia, Sakura. Kau harus bahagia demi diriku!

/

/

Aku mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. Dia menampakkan wajahnya. Air matanya sungguh menyesakkan di dadaku.

Aku lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut...

"Gomen..." Katanya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf... Setelah semuanya usai, kau tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya. Aku tidak akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Kau bisa menganggap aku sebagai teman atau kerabatmu.. Meski bukan kandung, aku masih ayah Sarada... Aku tidak akan menciptakan kecanggungan di antara kita.. Ini memang sangat berat dan begitu menyakitkan untukku. Percayalah, aku akan membaik dan menyembuhkan lukaku. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan semua yang terjadi. Percayalah pada takdir Tuhan dan berusalah hidup bahagia!"

Sakura mengangguk dan kami saling tersenyum..

Melihat senyuman Sakura yang begitu tulus malam ini membuat hatiku senang... jadi, ini keputusan yang benar, kan?

/

/

/

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu? Padahal akhirnya Sakura memilihmu.." Kata Naruto.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.. "Surat cerai juga sudah kami tanda tangani. Sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Lagipula... ini..." Aku menujukkan sebuah gambar dari ponselku.

Mata Naruto langsung melotot selebar-lebarnya. Aku tahu dia sangat kaget, akupun juga waktu pertama kali melihatnya.

"JADI DIA HAMIL ANAKMU?" Tanyanya. Cukup keras. Brisik! Dia terlihat tak percaya.

"Maa nah..." yaps, ekspresi yang sama yang terjadi padaku dulu.

Mulut Naruto membuka lebar. Dia syock atau kesambar setan sih? Terserahlah...

Aku kembali melihat gambar, tidak maksudku foto yang ada di ponselku. Sebuah foto hasil USG. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya. Dia terlihat begitu mungil, nampak seperti Sarada dulu saat di dalam kandungan. Aku menjadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya di dunia ini.

.\

.

.

.

 **... BERSAMBUNG...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Hayo apa itu... ? wkwkkwkw... penjelasannya besok deh di cannon chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Belum end juga ya? Sabar, ini kan chapter special Gaara. Belum lagi Sakura... nanti juga ada omake... jadi kalo gak meleset itungannya gini..**

 **Special sakura..**

 **Cannon chapter..**

 **Omake..**

 **Udah tiga chapter lagi insyaalloh end... kalo yang sebelumnya kan aku sudah bilang, terlalu panjang untuk jadi sechapter makanya aku bagi-bagi jadi 4 chapter...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen ne... dan makasih sudah mengikuti sampai tahap ini...**

 **Bye bye...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **End part 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Update lama karena aku lagi sibuk urusin ayah aku yang bolak balik ke rumah sakit.. kayaknya aku pernah cerita di chapter2 sebelumnya... karena aku itu anak bungsu yang semua kakaknya jauh di luar jawa, jadi yang bisa urusin ayah hanya aku... jadi maklumin ya.. updatenya moloooooooooooorrrrrrrrr**

 **.**

 **;**

 **Biarkan cerita ini fool se-fool-nya.. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino** **Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi ShNARUTOa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengan demikian, Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Sakura resmi bercerai!" Kata hakim.

Thog.. thog.. thog... suara palu hakim terdengar.

Sakura dan Gaara saling berpelukkan. Gaara ikhlas, Sakura legawa.

Tak banyak orang yang menghadiri sidang perceraian mereka berdua. Keluarga Sakura, Naruto, dan Yuuichirou. Sasuke dan Sarada tidak hadir dalam perceraian itu. Sasuke ada meeting di kantor, sementara Sarada sekolah.

 **Di parkiran gedung pengadilan...**

"Bandara?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara mematikan Hpnya... "Dia mau berangkat ke luar negeri..."

Sakura memukul kepala Gaara... "Kau bodoh ya? Kalau kau tahu dia mau pergi, kenapa kau malah memilih menghadiri sidang perceraian kita sih?"

"Kau bisa kasar juga kepadaku ya..."

"Jangan banyak protes. Ayo!" Sakura menyeret Gaara ke dalam mobil milik Gaara. Sakura meminta kuncil mobil Gaara. Tanpa Gaara duga, Sakura tancap gas dengan sangat cepatnya. Menembus jalan raya kota Tokyo yang tak begitu ramai kendaraan. Membuat sirine mobil polisi nyala dan mengejar mereka berdua.

"Sakura, polisis mengejar kita!" Kata Gaara.

"Kalau kita tidak cepat, keburu dia lepas landas!"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu secepat ini! Kita melanggar peraturan, Sakura!"

"Di saat seperti ini, kau masih bisa memikirkan hal itu? Hei... kalau cewek itu pergi jauh membawa anakmu, kau akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Sasuke!"

"..." Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Cewek itu akan mengalami masa sulit... Aku beruntung karena memilikimu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan dia?"

Gaara menunduk...

"Jika kau masih ragu akan perasaanmu, jangan kau mencoba melarikan diri! Tetaplah bersamanya! Tetaplah di sampingnya! Dengan begitu, lambat laun, kau akan mengerti bagaimana hatimu mengarah... Jangan sampai kau menyesal suatu hari nanti..."

"..."

"Melarikan diri tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah...

"..."

"Lagipula, dia mengandung anakmu.. Aku tidak tahu kalian melakukannya atas dasar cinta atau tidak.. sengaja atau tidak..."

"Aku bilang, waktu itu aku mabuk Sakura..."

"Iya, aku tahu... Gaara-kun adalah orang baik... kau tidak akan melakukan hal gegabah dalam keadaan normal... Jadi, dulu kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku yang jelas-jelas bukan anakmu, kenapa kau tak bisa bertanggung jawab kepadanya yang jelas-jelas mengandung anakmu? Darah dagingmu? Kau hanya perlu mengatakan... 'jangan pergi! Tetaplah bersamamu!... kepadanya... Itu tidak sulit, kan? Masalah perasaanmu yang masih mengambang, akan terjawab oleh waktu.."

"... Sakura lampu kuning!" Gaara menunjuk lampu kuning di depan.

"Cih, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Sakura menambah gigi dan menginjak gas semakin gila.

"HOIII... KAU GILA YA!"

Dan mobil polisis tertinggal di belakang terkena lampu merah!

"YEY..."

Sakura dan Gaara langsung tos... lebih tepatnya Gaara terbawa suasana. Dan setelah ia menyadarinya, hanya tertawa renyah yang mengalun dari mulutnya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi lain kali, ini sangat berbahaya! Setelah ini kita akan membuat laporan ke kantor polisi..." Kata Gaara.

"Iya.. hehehe..."

20 menit tidak ada, mereka sampai di bandara. Berlari menuju pintu masuk bandara dengan sangat cepat. Mata memeriksa kesekeliling bandara International Tokyo yang begitu ramai penumpang. Sakura melihat cewek berambut coklat panjang memakai dress di bawah lutut sedang menggeret kopernya menuju antrian masuk bandara untuk check in tiket. Hamil 6 bulan begitu nampak di perutnya. Sakura memberitahu Gaara, mereka lalu mengejar cewek itu.

"RIE!" Panggil Gaara keras. Membuat banyak orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Termasuk Rie.

"Ga-Gaara-sama?" Rie terbata kaget tak menduga jika Gaara memanggil namanya saat ini.

Gaara mendekat dan memeluk Rea. "Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiduplah bersamaku dan membesarkan anak kita berdua! Aku akan memperlakukanmu jauh lebih baik... Aku.. aku akan me-membelikanmu makanan yang enak... rumah.. aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia... Aku tahu ini telat... tapi, maafkan aku!" kata Gaara hampir tanpa jeda dan sangat cepat. Ia bahkan sampai terengah-engah.

"Gaara-sama, pelan-pelan!" Sura merdu itu sangat sejuk di telinga.

"Rie.. maafkan aku!"

"Kata maaf selalu ada untuk Gaara-sama..."

"Rie... meski aku belum menyiapkan cincin, tapi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sumpah demi apa, Gaara melamar Rie sambil berlutut dan memegang kedua tangan Rie di tempat umum yang sangat ramai.

Sakura aja sampai speachless OOC tidak menyangka.

Lamaran mendadak? Sakura bahkan tak menduga skenario seperti ini sudah Gaara siapkan sejak awal. Atau mungkin Gaara kehabisan ide dan melakukan improfisasi?

Dan entah apa yang terjadi. Ini komedi atau drama panggung apa, tiba-tiba, para pengunjung bandara ikut teriak dan bilang.. "TRIMA.. TRIMA.. TRIMA..." Sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan. Dan bodohnya, Sakura juga ikutan.

Rie tersenyum dan lalu menangis... "Hai, Gaara-sama."

Dan mereka kembali berpelukkan.

" _hore... selamat ya.. langgeng... bahagia selalu.. cepet punya baby.. eh, udah hamil.. kalau begitu, moga bayinya sehat ya..."_

Semua yang ada di di depan bandara langsung bersorak turut bahagia untuk pasangan terbaru abad 21 ini. XD

" _Ayuzawa Rie, 2 tahun di bawahku dan Gaara-kun. Seorang wanita bangsawan yang sangat cantik. Bahkan jauh lebih cantik dariku. Rambutnya coklat panjang dan sangat indah. Matanya bulat besar dan teduh. Bagaikan eyedrop yang menenangkan. Gaara-kun bilang, dia adalah anak tetangganya dulu ketika mereka tinggal di Hokaido saat masih bersama orang tua Gaara. Mereka terpisah semenjak orang tua Gaara-kun meninggal. Gaara-kun ikut neneknya di Kyoto. Aku tak perlu menghawatirkan cewek anggun itu, Gaara-kun mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dia pasti orang yang baik... Selain itu, cara berbicaranya juga sangat sopan, bahkan meski Gaara-kun itu teman kecilnya... –sama ya.. Tidak hanya sopan, tapi dia menempatkan Gaara-ku pada tingkatan yang sangat tinggi... waah, tapi aku bisa melihat seberapa besar dia mencintai Gaara-kun... Yang Aku tak sangka, Gaara menghamili Rie. Gila, sungguh, aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika seorang Gaara yang super baik hati itu bisa melakukan hal keji juga. Tapi, dia bilang ia tidak sengaja karena mabuk. Alkohol memang sangat tidak baik... Maa... asal dia mau mempertanggungkan segala kesalahannya dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, maka aku tidak perlu khawatir. Karena itu adalah hidup Gaara-kun, maka Gaara-kun pasti bisa melaluinya... Gaara-kun.. meski 11 tahun adalah waktu yang lama untuk kita bersama, banyak kisah yang sudah kita ukir, kita tertawa dan menangis bersama, tentu saja kau berusaha keras untuk membuatku tertawa, namun inilah yang terbaik. Untukmu, maupun untukku. Memilih orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus adalah yang terbaik! Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagianmu... Arigatou gozaimasu.. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan untukku.. Jika kau tidak membuat keputusan bercerai, entah bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu di masa depan. Untunglah kau memilih pilihan yang tepat... semoga tidak ada orang yang melarikan diri lagi.. Tidak perlu berbohong, cukup hadapi dan biarkan waktu bermain dengan kisahnya atas kehendak Tuhan..."_ Sakura tersenyum melih dua sejoli yang saling berpelukkan bahagia. Sangat serasi. Ini adalah yang terbaik.

Sakura lalu memberikan kuncil mobil Gaara pada satpam bandara dan meminta satpam itu untuk memberikannya pada Gaara ketika mereka sudah selesai berpelukkan. Sementara Sakura, pergi melenggang pulang naik taxi.

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip...**

"Paman tidak usah membantuku!" Kata Sarada ketus ketika Sasuke mencoba membantu melepaskan sabuk pengaman Sarada.

Sasuke menurutinya. Ini bukan hanya sekali Sarada menjadi sangat dingin seperti ini terhadap dirinya. Sarada yang ia kenal saat di stasiun Kyoto sudah lenyap ketika Sarada diberitahu jika ia dalah ayah kandungnya. Bagi anak seusia Sarada, memang sangat sulit untuk menerimanya ketika ada orang baru di dalam hidupnya dan tiba-tiba menjadi sosok seorang ayah.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan jika Sarada enggan memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah. Jujur, rasanya menyakitkan. Anak kandung sendiri enggan mengakuinya sebagai seorang ayah. Miris memang. Tapi mungkin ini adalah karma yang harus ia bayar.

Tidak hanya mendapatkan sikap dingin dari sarada, Sasuke bahkan selalu ditolak Sarada. Jika bukan karena Sakura memaksa tadi pagi, Sarada pasti tidak akan mau berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Rasanya tidak nyaman, hanya karena menyuruh Sarada berangkat dengannya, Sakura sampai bertengkar dengan Sarada. Sasuke sadar, meski ia ayah kandung Sarada, namun ia adalah orang baru dalam hidup Sarada. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Sarada menerimanya secara cepat. Ia harus pelan-pelan.

"Paman akan membantumu menyebrang jalan. Sangat berbahaya jika kau menyebrangnya sendirian.." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri!"

"Sarada, itu sangat berbahaya! Jalanan cukup ramai... Ini juga hari pertamamu setelah resmi pindah sekolah, seseorang harus menjadi walimu. Karena mamamu sedang ada oprasi mendadak pagi ini, maka paman yang akan menjadi walimu..."

"Aku hanya mau ayah Gaara! Kembalikan ayahku!"

"Sarada..."

"Kenapa paman hadir di hidup kami? Hiksss.. kalau paman tidak ada, ayahku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku dan mama! Paman jahaaattttttttttttt!" Sarada menangis.

Hati Sasuke bergetar. Ia sering membuat anaknya menangis. Tapi kali ini sangat perih... ia menunduk lalu menatap Sarada... "Apa yang bisa paman lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia?"

"Menghilanglah dari hidupku karena aku... sangat membenci paman..." Kata Sarada yang langsung berlari menyebrang jalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Namun, dari arah kanan, suara klakson terdengar begitu keras. PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM... sebuah truk muatan melaju kencang menuju ke arah Sarada.

"SARADAAAAAA..."

Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung berlari menyelamatkan anaknya. Tubuh Sasuke terpental karena mencium kepala truk muatan itu. Namun ia berhasil menyelamatkan Sarada sesaat sebelum kepala truk muatan itu menabraknya. Tubuhnya berguling beberapa kali di aspal. Sarada yang masih syok karena kejadian itu langsung berlari melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Ada banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia sempat membatu karena takut dan kaget di waktu yang sama.

"Paman?" Katanya lirih. Sasuke masih terdiam.. "Paman?... paman... paman..." Ia hanya bisa memanggil Sasuke dengna sebutan paman beberapa kali.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia membelai pipi Sarada... "Sa.. ra.. da?.. Yo.. ka.. ta... Kau.. ti.. dak.. apa.. ap-pa..." Sasuke sempat tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"PAMAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN..." Triak Sarada langsung menangis. Sarada masih iangat bagaimana ia tadi berdebat dengan Sasuke. Ia ingat Sasuke menyelamatkannya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tadi ia suruh menghilang dari hidupnya tergeletak penuh darah di hadapannya. Ia memegang pipi bekas sentuhan tangan Sasuke. Ada darah Sasuke di tangannya. Ia mengamati darah itu, darah orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kecelakaan maut. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia meremas baju sekolahnya. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

/

/

/

 **Hospital**

Sarada masih memakai baju sekolah yang terkena bercak darah Sasuke. Ia enggan berganti pakaian karena ingin tetap menunggu Sasuke yang masuk ruang oprasi. Air matanya terus mengalir meski ia tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisan.

Mikoto duduk di samping Sarada, ia mencoba menguatkan cucunya itu. Itachi dan Naruto hanya bisa duduk-berdiri-duduk lagi, melihat ke arah pintu ruang oprasi. Jelas sekali tergambar di raut muka mereka jika mereka saat ini sedang sangat khawatir.

Fugaku duduk tenang di bangku tunggu depan ruang oprasi. Terlihat tenang, tapi percayalah, di dalam hatinya saat ini, ia juga sedang kalut. Semarah-marahnya ia dengan Sasuke, Sasuke masih putranya. Putra bungsunya!

"Ayah, ibu... Sarada?" Sakura langsung memeluk putrinya itu. Tubuh Sarada gemetar. Sangat gemetar. Sakura tahu jika saat ini Sarada sangat ketakutan.

"Ma-ma? Paman... Paman ti-tidak a-akan me-mening-nggal-kan kita, kan?" Kata Sarada terbata.

"Sttt... tenanglah.. Mama akan menyelamatkan papamu!" Sakura mengelus pucuk kepala sarada. Jujur saja, di dalam hati ia juga tidak tenang, melihat Sarada terkena bercak darah Sasuke yag cukup banyak. "Ibu, ayah, Itachi-nii, Naruto titip Sarada..." Sakura langsung masuk ke ruang oprasi.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan oprasi pengangkatan tumor di usus, baru selesai, belom sempat istirahat, ia mendapatkan kabar dari emergency jika ada pasien kecelakaan dengan luka yang sangat parah. Shif pagi hanya ada dia di Rumah sakit dengan lisensi spesialist dokter bedah, maka ia harus segera menangani pasien kecelakaan itu meskipun ia sangat lelah sekalipun.

Belom sempat bernafas teratur, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan nama pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan. Matanya membulat hebat.

 **Ruang oprasi..**

Sakura memakai sarung tangannya... Ia menatap Sasuke. Ada luka di lengan dan kaki Sasuke, tulang rusuk terlihat memar, sementara di kepala Sasuke juga ada luka yang fatal, Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin berteriak...

" _Sasuke-nii.. bisakah aku menyelamatkanmu?"_

.

.

.

 **Like a Fool.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

"Ohayou, Mr, Uchiha, saya dr. Sakura yang akan memeriksa kondisimu setelah 3 hari koma. Mohon kerja samanya..." Kata Sakura sangat ramah.

Sasuke terdiam meski matanya terbuka dan jelas melihat dan menyadari kehadirannya.. "..." Ia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti orang bingung.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura tereranjat. Apa Sasuke tidak mengenalinya?

"..."

"U-Uchiha-san? Ini berapa?" Sakura menunjukkan kelima jarinya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam seolah berfikir..."..."

Ekspresi bingun Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin khawatir. Ia yakin, sangat yakin jika oprasi yang ia tangani itu berhasil. Ia bisa memastikannya jika tidak akan ada efek parah pasca oprasi. Ia bahkan yakin, sangat yakin jika gumpalan darah beku di otak Sasuke juga berhasil ia tangani. Meski Sasuke koma 3 hari, tapi ia bisa memastikan jika hasil pemeriksaan pasca oprasi tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala lain.

Namun... apa diagnosanya salah?

ia menggeleng. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Ia kembali menunjukkn jari tangannya.. "Uchiha-san?" Sakura ingin menangis

"Itu 5, Sakura... dan berhentilah memanggil kakakmu ini dengan sebutan seperti itu!" Kata Sasuke palan. Ia bahkan sempat tersenyum di balik alat bantu oksigennya.

"Sasuke-nii!" Sakura refleks ingin memukul Sasuke karena sempat mencandainya di saat yang genting seperti ini.

"Kau ingin memukul seorang pasien yang sekarat ini?"

"Maaf.."

"Sepertinya lukaku sangat parah?"

"Iya, ada pembekuan darah di otak, gegar otak ringan. Aku menjahit kepalamu dengan 50 jahitan... Tanganmu patah sebelah kiri, tapi akan membaik meski agak lama. Aku memasang platina di pergelangan tanganmu... Tulang rusuk retak di beberapa tempat, tapi bersyukyrlah karena organ dalammu aman... Untuk kaki, hanya retak sebagian, luka memar dan lecet. Luka luar akan sembuh lebih cepat..."

"Kau menakuti pasienmu, Sakura.."

"Gomen..."

"Ahh, kukira aku akan mati.."

"Isssh, jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana keadaan, Sarada?" Tanya Saasuke.

"Sarada baik-baik saja. Luka lebam sama memar dan goresan memang belom hilang, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lebih lanjut. Hari ini dia juga sudah mulai berangkat sekolah..."

"Syukurlah..."

"Sasuke-nii..."

"Hm?"

Sakura memegang tangan kanan Sasuke, lalu meneteskan air mata... "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Sarada.. Terima kasih banyak..."

Sasuke membalas memegang tangan Sakura meski tangannya masih terasa sangat lemah... "Kau ini bicara apa, Sakura? Setiap orang tua akan melakukan hal yang sama demi anaknya.."

"..." Hiksss

"Jangan menangis, itu melukai hatiku...!"

Benar, Sasuke itu sangat tidak suka jika Sakura menangis di hadapannya. Sakura buruan menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum... "Terima kasih karena masih hidup sampai detik ini, sasuke-nii..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip, 8 hari kemudian...**

Sakura mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Hinata. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas karena bekas tamparan. Ia menangis, berbeda dengan Hinata yang nampak datar. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam di ranjang pasiennya. Ia tidak berniat membela salah satunya.

"Itu tamparan karena kau sudah membohongiku.. Kau tega Sakura, kukira kau sahabatku, tapi kau mengkhianatiku... bisa-bisanya kau bermain dengan Sasuke-kun di belakangku sementara kau tau jika aku menyukai sasuke-kun.. Kau jahat Sakura..." kata Hinata dan plaaaaaak... ia gantian menampar pipi Sakura yang satunya... "Dan itu tamparan karena kau meninggalkan Sasuke-kun begitu lamanya.. kau membuatnya sakit dan menderita..."

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya.. ia lalu menatap Hinata dengan benar... "Hi-Hinata?"

Hinata lalu menjulurkan lidah dan tersenyum... "Ahhh, begini ya rasanya menampar orang? Hebaat.. ada rasa yang membuncah.. aku lega..."

"Hinata?" Sakura berusaha menata pikirannya.

"Kau lihat itu Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak marahkan karena aku melukai wanita pujaanmu?... Saat aku di America untuk menghadiri urusan bisnis, aku mendapatkan kabar dari Ino jika putri bungsu Uchiha telah kembali. Dan parahnya lagi, aku baru tahu jika Sasuke-kun kecelakaan parah.. aku buru-buru terbang untuk menemui kalian... Sakura berubah sangat banyak.. dan kau Sasuke-kun, baru kutinggal beberapa hari, kau sudah terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.. apa-apaan itu? Perban di kepala.. tangan..."

"Gomen, Hinata..." Kata Sasuke. ia pernah berjanji pada Hinata, jika ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti dirinya lagi.

Sakura melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Dulu hinata sangat kaku jika harus berdekatan dengan Sasuke, namun kali ini, Hinata bisa natural dan... begitu akrab dengan Sasuke. Sedekat itu, kah mereka saat ini?

Sakura memang memiliki perasaan pada sasuke-masih.. tapi ia dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan perasaan mereka demi keluarga, terutama Sarada. Sakura tidak kaget soal hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke, ibunya yang memberitahu jika Hinata dan Sasuke sudah bertunangan 4 bulan yang lalu. Meski begitu, Narutopun juga sempat memberi kabar, hanya saja waktu itu ia enggan menanggapinya.

"Kudengar juga Sakura memiliki anak denganmu, Sasuke-kun?.. waaah, kalian parah sekali, tega ya, menyakitiku sampai sebegitu dalamnya.. ckckck..." hinata berkacak pinggang.

"..."

"Maaf..."

Hinata menatap kedua teman SMAnya yang hanya bisa minta maaf dan menundukkan kepalanya..."Haaaaahh..." Ia menghela nafas... "Sasuke-kun, tugasku sudah selesai.. Sakura sudah kembali.. sudah waktunya kau untuk bahagia...'

"Tugas?" Gumam Sakura tak mengerti.

"Hoo, kau penasaran, Sakura? Tanyakan saja pada Sasuke-kun..." Gaya bicara Hinata juga banyak berubah. Sakura berfikir jika Hinata semakin dewasa. Semakin bijak... "Aku sudah bilang pada ayahku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita. Ingat, aku yang membatalkan pertungan ini. Jadi, AKU YANG MENOLAKMU, SASUKE-KUN! Hahaha, lihatkan, ada juga wanita yang menolakmu... hehe... "

"Aku memang tidak pantas mendapatkan gadis sebaik dirimu, Hinata..." Kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini sangat baik dan cantik, orang sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkanku!" Kata Hinata mencoba membanggakan diri. Ia tersenyum, Sasukepun ikut tersenyum. "Aku masih ada meeting di kantor pagi ini, aku harus kembali... Sakura, aku sudah menyelamatkan sasuke dari mimpi buruknya, kuharap kau tidak merusak jerih payahku selama ini.." Kata Hinata, ia lalu menepuk bahu Sakura dan keluar dari kamar inap Sasuke.

/

/

 _Hinata menutup pintu kamar inap Sasuke. Ia bersandar pelan di daun pintu itu. Ia tersenyum karena sudah berhasil menyelamatkan teman SMA sekaligus cinta pertamanya. air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya terjatuh juga. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak... Bohong jika ia sudah tidak apa-apa.. bohong jika ia sudah baik-baik saja._

 _Cinta pertama memang tak pernah berhasil..._

 _Itu yang ia yakin.. memudar bersama langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh.. akan hilang bersama air matanyanya yang terjatuh..._

" _Sayonara, watashi no hatsukoi, Sasuke-kun..."_

 _/_

 _/_

"Hinata?" Gumam Naruto yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia melihat Hinata terlihat buruk sesaat setelah mobil Hinata melewati mobilnya yang sedang parkir di parkiran rumah sakit.

"Paman Naruto?" Kata Sarada.. "Ada apa?"

"Hmm, tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.. ayo Sarada, kita jenguk ayahmu..."

"..."

"Paman Sasuke itu adalah ayahmu, ayah kandungmu... Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada paman sama ayah Gaara jika kau akan menemui paman Sasuke?"

Ya, Sarada selama kejadian kecelakaan sampai hari ini belum menemui Sasuke sama sekali. Sarada masih belum siap bagaimana ia seharusnya bersikap menghadapi Sasuke. Namun, setelah ia mendapatkan nasihat dari Gaara dan Naruto, serta Yuu, akhirnya ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menjenguk Sasuke, sosok yang katanya adalah ayah kandungnya.

/

/

 **Lorong RS menuju kamar inap Sasuke...**

"Paman, biar aku sendiri yang menemui paman Sasuke..." Kata Sarada.

"Kau yakin?"

Sarada menangguk...

Naruto memberikan bingkisan buah yang ia beli kepada Sarada... "Ingat, tidak perlu sungkan atau malu.. yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah minta maaf pada paman Sasuke atas semua kata kasarmu terhadapnya, mengerti?"

"Iya, paman..." Sarada tersenyum.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sarada.. "Anak pintar... paman akan menunggu di kursi itu.. Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita makan ramen.."

"Hai..."

Naruto mengamati punggung Sarada yang semakin menjauh. Ia bangga dengan keponakannya. Meski bukan anak kandungnya, ia merasa seperti menjadi sosok ayah untuk sarada. Ia ikut membesarkan sarada. Ia ikut serta mendidiknya.. bukankah ia adalah figur ayah yang baik?

Emang sih... naruto itu orang baik.. innernya kadang membanggakan diri sendiri.

Naruto sedikit penasaran saat melihat Hinata tadi. Ia paham betul bagaimana situasi Hinata dan kisahnya. Melihat Hinata yang nampak sedih seperti itu membuat hatinya ikutan sedih... ah, ia ingat mottonya.. ada obat mujarab untuk mengobati rasa sedih..

Ia mengambil sebuah card kecil di dompetnya.. ia memotretnya lalu mengirimkannya ke kontak bernama Hyuga Hinata...

 _ **From: Naruto**_

 _ **To: Hinata**_

' _ **Kau masih ingat kupon makan ramen gratis seumur hidup ini? Ayo kita makan bersama...!'**_

Beberapa saat kemudian...

 _ **From: Hinata**_

 _ **To: Naruto**_

' _ **OK.. malem minggu besok.. jangat telat!'**_

Mereka saling menutup smartphonenya masing masing... senyuman tipis tersungging indah di bibir.

/

/

 **Kamar Sasuk** e...

Sakura mengganti perban kepala sasuke. Ia lalu mengganti pakaian rumah sakit milik Sasuke. Bagaimanapun tangan Sasuke itu patah, sulit baginya untuk melakukan apapun sendirian. Jadi, selama ini, Sakura yang selalu merawat Sasuke.

"Coba angkat sedikit bahumu..." Kata Sakura.

"Seperti ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan gerakan bahunya kepada Sakura. Sakura menangangguk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Masih sakit... tapi lebih baik dari 3 hari yang lalu..."

"Syukurlah... latihan sedikit demi sedikit agar ototmu tidak kaku.. Oh iya, jika hasil CT scan tulang rusukmu nanti bagus, kau bisa berdiri dan sedikit jalan-jalan ringan..."

"Hn.."

Sakura membantu menidurkan Sasuke. Sasuke meminta agar tempat tidurnya agak setengah duduk, ia sudah bosan selalu tiduran beberapa hari ini karena tulang rusuknya.

"..."

"..." Sakura sibuk membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?'

"Kau tidak ingin tahu tugas yang dimaksud Hinata?"

"Penasaran sih... tapi..., sudah tidak apa-apa..."

"Dia bersedia bertunangan denganku untuk menjagaku agar aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita lain sampai kau kembali..."

"Hah?"

"Itu yang dia lakukan selama ini..."

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya saat aku pergi, kalian itu menikah dan hidup bahagia.."

"hinata sudah menyerah sejak lama... kami hanya bersahabat, Sakura.."

"Tapi tetap saja, kan... Ini pasti sangat menyakitkan.. sangat sulit untuknya..."

"Dan sangat sulit untukku juga..." Suara Sasuke terdengar pilu.

Sakura meletakkan peralatan medisnya di meja. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya... Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan lalu memegang pipi Sasuke.. Sasuke menatap Sakura... "Gaara-kun dan aku sudah bercerai, dia sudah bahagia dengan Rie dan akan segera memiliki anak... Hinata dan kau sudah memutuskan ikatan pertunangan dan Hinata sudah bisa mengakhirin kisah cintanya denganmu... Aku yang selama ini kabur, kini berada di sampingmu, merawatmu setiap hari. Dan yang paling penting, kita saling mencintai.. Jika kita ingin egois, kita bisa saja bersatu, Sasuke-kun... namun... kita tidak boleh seperti itu.. keadaan tidak mengizinkan kita untuk egois..."

"Kau benar... Harusnya aku tidak meminta lebih. Kau sudah kembali saja sudah lebih dari cukup, ditambah dengan kehadiran Sarada... Hidupku sudah sangat indah..."

Sakura mencium kening Sasuke yang tertutup perban... ia lalu memeluk perlahan tubuh Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit... "Maafkan aku, maafkan karena tidak mengatan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sarada... maafkan juga Sarada, sasuke-nii... Maafkan semua kata dan sikapnya yang kasar terhadapmu... dia hanya belum siap menerima kehadiranmu... tapi aku yakin, aku yakin.. suatu saat nanti, Sarada pasti akan bisa menerimamu..." Sakura menangis di pelukkan Sasuke.

"Seberapa lama itu aku harus menanti, aku pasti akan menantinya.. aku bisa bertahan menantimu.. aku juga akan bertahan demi Sarada... anak kita..."

/

/

Sarada menutup kembali secara perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke... ia tidak jadi masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Ia justru kembali menemui Naruto yang duduk di kursi lorong Rumah sakit.

"Loh, sarada? Cepat sekali kau kembali?"

"Hehe..."

"Kau tersenyum seperti itu.. ada hal yang baik terjadi?"

"Sambil makan ramen nanti, paman..."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menceritakan tentang paman Sasuke untukku?"

Naruto menarik lebar senyumannya... akhirnya... "Baiklah... serahkan semuanya pada paman!"

/

/

/

Kisah hidup manusia itu tidak akan bisa berakhir begitu saja meskipun malaikat kematian menjemput. Di dunia setelah kematianpun, manusia masih memiliki kisahnya masing-masing. Jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, maka apapun bisa terjadi. Tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini. Yang adanya hanyalah takdir Tuhan dan sikronisiti hidup. Semua sudah diatur. Semua sudah digariskan.

Luka, nestapa, derita, senyuman, tawa, bahagia... semua orang memiliki porsinya masing-masing. Layaknya ujian hidup. Setiap orang pula sudah dijatahkan masing-masing. Sesuai dengan kemampuannya.. sesuai dengan kesanggupannya...

Manusia mengeluh akan peliknya hidup itu wajar, tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuk menyerah. Tetap bangkit dan hadapi.. jangan melarikan diri... meski kadang merasa gila akan masalah berat yang dihadapi, tetaplah yakin di dalam hati ada hadiah indah menanti. Meskii kadang sudah berusaha seperti orang yang bodoh, tetaplah percaya jika akhir yang indah itu ada.

Cinta tau kemana akan berjalan. Cinta tahu mana arah yang dituju..jatuh cinta bukanlah dosa.. bukanlah kesalahan... Cinta yang indah adalah cinta yang murni.. cinta yang suci.. cinta yang tak mengenal syarat.. unconditional love... cinta yang tak egoisl.. cinta yang ingin yang dikasihi bahagia...

Cinta memang buta, tapi punya mata hati yang akan selalu menuntun ke arah yang semestinya... seperti orang tolol, meski tersakiti terus menerus, tapi cinta masih selalu hidup di dalam relung hati yang tak akan pernah meredup...

Meski cinta pergi jauh, tapi cinta akan kembali dengan cara yang sulit dimengerti... Inilah campur tangan Tuhan yang sang pembolak-balik hati...

.

.

.

.

 **===THE END===**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOMEN... AKHIRNYA. TAMAT DI TAMAT PART 4 YA... HEHHEHE...**

 **JADI... ini happy ending apa bad ending? Hmmm... silahkan nilai sendiri... buat tim SasuHina, maaf.. udah diwarning ini FF SasuSaku... walau Sasuke brengsek di sini, atau sakura yang terkesan murahan di sini... yaudah gampangnya.. yang brengsek ma murahan jadiiin satu aja ya.. kasihan yang baik-baik kek Hinata ma Gaara jika dipasangankan dg orang-orang kek mreka.. XD.. hahahah**

 **Ayuzawa Rie siapa?... jawab aja.. itu adalah kalian fansnya Gaara... hahahahah.. karakter ada diimajinasi masing-masing,.. Loh kenapa dia baru nonggol... gak sjak awal gitu kayak cameo Yuu.. gini ya,, nanti panjang bgt critanya, soalnya rumit hubungan mreka mah... Intinya di atas udah di jelasin.. Gaara ma Rie itu sahabatan... gmn Rie bs hamil,,, yaelah... pas Rie main ke Kyoto dia ktemu Gaara.. perasaan Rie yg cinta ke Gaara belom berubah, malah makin besar karena jarak... Gaara itu cinta ma Sakura, udah nikah, tapi tidak pernah skalipun tidur bareng,.,. ada dong cowok punya hasrat kek gitu, Gaara itu normal... suatu hari Gaara melampiaskannya dg mabuk, naah.. ketemu Rie tuh.. habis itu.. you knowlah... berakhir di ranjang...**

 **Setelah Rie hamil.. Gaara awalnya masih bingung mau gmn... hati milik Sakura, tapi benih nyasar di rahim Rie.. seolah-olah Gaara enggan bertanggung jawab.. rie tidak mempermasalahkannya.. ia tidak akan memaksa Gaara buat menikahinya... cintanya murni buat Gaara... njiir.. ada ya cewek kek gini.. maklumin aja.. FF**

 **Tapi selamat rie... kamu mendapatkan gaara.. hahahahhaha... Rie itu aku... Plaaaaaaaakk... dilempar sendal...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Jadi Naruto ma Hinata ya?**

 **Di anime gitu kan... aku tuh kalo buat FF gak menyimpang dari kenyataan yang ada di anime...**

 **Kapan mereka saling tertarik...**

 **Ingat yang mreka menang lomba makan ramen di Naruto POV? Ya.. itu.. lagian Hinata sudah bisa memaafkan cinta pertamanya.. ia sudah berdamai dengan luka hatinya... dengan alasan, tentu saja dia sudah siap menerima cinta yang baru..**

 **Bagaimana dengan Naruto yang menyukai Sakura?**

 **Cintanya pada sakura itu tulus.. tak perlu diragukan lagi.. tapi lebih ke seorang kakaknya yang ingin melindungi adiknya...**

 **..**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Cannon cerita udah end... tinggal nunggu self sidenya Sakura ma OMAKE... yang POVnya Sakura diusahakan secepatnya...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Keep fighting and never give up...**


	26. Chapter 26 special Sakura

**Chapter 26**

 **SPECIAL SAKURA**

 **.**

 **;**

 **Thanks atas reviewnya.. smuaaaaaaaaaannnnyaaaaaaaaaaa... makasih banget.. aku bahagia menjadi salah satu author di sini dengan kisah yang aku suguhkan.. dengan gayaku sendiri.. dengan segala ketidak sempurnaanku...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku sadar.. aku masih perlu banyak belajar...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Biarkan cerita ini fool se-fool-nya.. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE A FOOL**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Hinata Hyuga,** **Ino** **Yamanaka, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Sai, Neji Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Cameo cast: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiragi ShNARUTOa, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager. Mugiwara no Luffy… Nanti ada juga yang lain. Maaf minjem-minjem karakter anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Frienship, romance, hurt, humor, comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated: M, Ecchi? Harem?**

 **memang nanti ada adegan rada dewasa sedikit, tapi tidak sampai rated M yang bahaya. Hanya membuat FF yang kiranya tak merusak otak…?XD**

 **sok a** **l** **im jarene…**

 **rapopo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, rada gemblung, XD**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

..

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura. 28 tahun. Sebentar lagi 29 tahun. Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang sekarang merangkap sebagai bungsu Uchiha. Nama margaku tidak kuubah, meski aku sempat mengubahnya sebagai Sabaku karena menikah dengan Gaara.

Mantan mak comblang di sekolah. Eh, aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya sebagai dukun cinta di sekolah. Aku sudah berhenti menjadi dokter cinta. Karena sekarang aku sudah sungguhan menjadi seorang dokter...

Seorang dokter spesialis bedah.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika aku akan di sini. Berdiri dengan jas putih dan selalu membawa stetoscope kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tak percaya jika aku memiliki gelar tambahan di depan namaku. Yang sungguh aku tak percayai... aku yang berada di tingkatan paling bawah ranking kelasku bisa menjadi dokter seperti ini.

Satu yang aku percayai... jika kau memiliki motivasi kuat dan niat yang besar serta tulus, apapun yang kau inginkan pasti akan tercapai.

/

Ibu, terima kasih... ini memang tidak baik, tapi karena kau sakit, Ibu menjadi memiliki tujuan besar dalam hidupku. Tujuan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku bayangkan sama sekali. Kupikir setelah aku hamil di luar nikah dan memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, saat itulah semua impianku di masa depan akan musnah. Namun aku salah, Tuhan memberikanku banyak kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku.

Ada hikmah di balik musibah..

Masih ada masa depan untuk pengecut...

Masih ada surga untuk pendosa..

/

Jangan pernah terpuruk akan kegelapan yang memeluk..

Jangan mudah goyah meski angin luka terus menerpa..

Kuatkan tiang layar kehidupan yang kau tanam.. terus berlayar mengikuti angin yang membawa...

Jangan panik saat ombak ujian hidup menerjang... jangan menyerah meski badai menerjang... tetap percayalah, di ujung sana.. entah dimana.. entah seberapa jauhnya.. akan ada pulau yang menanti.. akan ada pulau dimana kebahagiaan yang dijanjikan Tuhan akan kau raih...

Keep fighting... dan percayalah... akan indah pada waktunya..

/

/

By the way...

Aku memang suka sok keren.. nyatanya...

Sekarang.

Aku.

Adalah.

Seorang.

J-A-N-D-A

JANDA!

Iya.. aku seorang janda.. astaga.. ini juga tidak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya akan terjadi padaku.

Kehilangan ortu di usia belia. Hamil muda. Kabur dari rumah. Menikah. Janda.

Klise banget ya hidupku ini..

Aku ingin memberikan pelajaran hidup bagi semua pembaca kisahku,aku ingin terlihat keren, tapi nyatanya, justru membuatku terasa miris akan kehidupanku sendiri, hiksss... saat aku mengeluh pada Tuhan, justru ujian akan terus menerjang. Saat ujian datang bertubi, saat itu aku tahu. Aku paham jika Tuhan begitu sayang padaku. Tuhan ingin aku menjadi semakin kuat. Dan ya...

Seperti sekarang ini..

Aku berdiri menghampiri pulau indah yang dijanjikan..

Aku mulai menapaki masa indah atas byaran ujian yang kulalui...

.

Aku memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik dan cerdas..

Keluarga yang begitu menyayangiku...

Teman-teman yang setia kepadaku...

Keuangan yang sangat baik dan lebih dari cukup...

Ibuku sehat..

Ayahku sehat..

Kakakku baik sekali...

Dan aku...

Aku bisa bertemu Sasuke-nii setelah sekian lama..

Dia bisa menerima keadaan yang ada...

.

Kurang bersyukur apa lagi coba?

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup...

Tuhan sungguh menepati janjinya...

Ini bayaran yang tidak hanya setimpal.. tapi sangat lebih... aku tidak bisa mendustakan semua nikmat ini..

Aku tidak akan rakus karenanya..

Aku juga tidak akan terlena karenanya...

.

.

.

Tuhan... apakah ini artinya jika semua karmaku sudah lunas?

/

/

/

Kesibukanku di pagi hari hampir sama. Jika aku tidak memiliki jadwal oprasi mendadak, aku pasti akan membantu Ibu menyiapkan makan pagi untuk semua anggota keluarga. Membuat sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke-nii dan Sarada. Tidak hanya mirip secara fisik, bahkan soal makananpun mereka sama. Kekuatan DNA memang luar biasa ya...

Yang mirip sepertiku hanya soal ice cream saja.. ahh.. Sarada juga tidak begitu cuek seperti Sasuke-nii... Setidaknya Sarada lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan Sasuke-nii...

Mereka berdua sudah memiliki hubungan yang jauh lebih baik... Sasuke-nii bilang, Sarada menyapanya dengan sapaan 'ohayou' tadi pagi.. meski masih canggung... tapi aku bisa melihat sorot mata bahagia di wajah Sasuke-nii...

Sabara ya... pelan-pelan.. ini adalah awal yang bagus...

/

/

/

"Itu obat untuk Sasuke?" Tanya Ibu padaku. akupun menjawabnya dengan mengangguk... "Sakura, pikirkan kembali perkataan ibu, sayang! Ayahmu juga tidak mempermasalahkannya..."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Intinya. Ayah dan ibu semalam menyarankan untukku dan Sasuke-nii menikah untuk kebaikan Sarada. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke-nii... tapi aku tidak begitu ambisi untuk memilikinya secara utuh saat ini... dan begitupula dengan Sasuke-nii... dia juga merasakan hal yang sama...

Apakah ini karena kedewasaan?

Apakah ini karena pola pikir kami yang berubah?

Ataukah memang kami sudah sadar jika saat ini kami tidak boleh egois?

"Ibu... aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Lagipula Sasuke-nii belum sembuh, dan juga.. dia baru saja membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Hinata... ini bukan moment yang tepat untuk membahas hal seperti ini.. maafkan aku ibu..." Kataku akhirnya,.

Ibu hanya mengangguk dan mengelus rambutku... ibuku memang pengertian.

Akupun berjalan menemui Sasuke-nii yang sedang duduk di dekat kolam renang..

Kasihan juga melihatnya yang kesulitan kemana-mana karena harus memakai kursi roda. Maklum saja.. kondisinya memang seperti itu.

"Sasuke-nii, waktunya minum obat..." dia mengangguk.. matanya yang tajam sudah jarang ia tunjukkan. Kini tatapannya semakin teduh dan membuat nyaman. Aku menyukai dia yang hangat seperti ini. Tatapan yang sangat kurindukan.

/

"Aku ingin berganti baju..." Katanya.

Ahh.. benar sekali... aku ingat, hari ini Ino dan Sai akan menikah. Upacara pernikahannya jam 1 siang nanti. Aku bahkan belum bersiap-siap sama sekali. Kupikir ini masih pagi, jadi tidak apa-apa.

Sarada sudah dijemput oleh Itachi-nii.. aku sudah membeli hadiah untukku dan Sarada juga sudah disiapkan. Hanya tinggal dandan dan berangkat saja ke grand Yamanaka Hotel ...

Aku mendorong kursi roda Sasuke-nii menju kamar Sasuke-nii. Semenjak memakai kursi roda, Sasuke-nii pindah kamar di lantai bawah untuk mempermudah movement...

Untuk perawatan khusus Sasuke-nii, aku yang mengurus... you knowlah apa itu...

/

 **Kamar Sasuke..**

Saat ini Sasuke-nii sedang mandi... aku mempersiapakan pakaian yang akan dia pakai untuk menghadiri pernikahan nanti.

Kenapa aku tidak membantunya mandi?

Pertanyaan yang bagus...

Meski Sasuke-nii memakai kursi roda, tapi sebenarnya dia masih bisa memakai sebelah kakinya untuk berjalan. Hanya saja tidak bisa berjalan lama dan jauh. Kenapa tidak memakai tongkat? Retak tulang kakinya belum memungkinkan untuk menopang berat badannya. Terutama tulang rusuknya yang sempat patah.

Aku hanya ingin berhati-hati...

Aku memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya... dan memikirkan bagaimana mencegahnya...

/\

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke-nii akan memanggilku dan aku membantunya memapah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tidak munafik, bodi dia yang tertutup handuk di bagian bawah itu luar biasa. Meski terlihat kurus, tapi dia memiliki masa otot yang bagus. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang menginginkan dia...

Blushh... ehhh...

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa mukamu memerah?" Tanya Sasuke-nii. Dia sok polos atau tidak peka sih? Apa Cuma pura-pura tidak tahu?

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Tidak.. nahh,. Duduklah..." Aku membantu dia duduk di ranjang. Aku mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Makin panjang saja rambut buntut ayamnya dia. Jadi makin tidak kelihatan seperti buntut ayam... Perlahan aku mengusap-usap rambut Sasuke-nii dengan handuk.

.

Ahh

.

Wangi sampo yang menenangkan...

"Sakura, sudah kering! Baju..." Kata Sasuke-nii mengagetkanku..

"Ahh.. iya..." Apa ini.. kenapa aku bisa kaget dan gagal fokus seperti ini hanya karena bau sampo milik dia.. duhh,,, aku buru-buru mengambil kemeja dongker milik dia.

"Ada apa denganmu hah? Apa kau lelah? Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa memakai bajuku sendiri..." Katanya.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. aku hanya sedikit melamun aja bagaimana acara nanti.. hehe.. Aku akan membantumu, gips di tanganmu memang sudah dilepas, tapi bukan berati kau bisa sembarangan memakai tanganmu..."

Dia hanya nurut. Manis sekali bisa 'mengendalikannya' seperti ini... ini sudah berjalan hampir sebulan... hahahaha...

Aku memakaikan kemeja padanya. Mulai dari tangan yang sempat patah tulangnya.. sangat hati-hati.. lalu tangan satunya... lancar.. tanpa hambatan...

Aku duduk di samping Sasuke-nii untuk mengancingkan kancing kemejanya.. aku menata dua sisi kemeja itu... kulit miliknya itu sangat putih.. jauh lebih putih dariku, dia sangat pucat kulitnya.. aku sudah tahu jika dia memiliki otot yang bagus. Perut yang rata dan six pack.. ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatnya.. tapi,,,

Aku menoleh ke wajah Sasuke-nii..

Astaga..

Dia menatapku..

Se-sejak kapan?

Sejak aku menata kemejanya, kah?:

Mata itu..

Gelapnya onyx yang membuatku tenggelam..'tersesat dan tak tau arah kembali..

Mata itu memiliki sorot yang semakin tajam ketika aku semakin dalam menatapnya..

Ini tidak menakutkan seperti dulu...

Ini jauh lebih hangat..

Jauh lebih baik...

Jauh lebih bersahabat..

Dan..

Deg..

Deg..

Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang..

Kami terdiam...

Saling bertatapan..

Aku menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke-nii dengan kedua tanganku...

Menikmati alur slowmotion yang memenjara ini...

Berulang kali aku berusaha menang saat bertatapan dengan kedua matanya.. aku pasti tidak akan pernah menang. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak dulu. Meski tanpa sepatah katapun darinya, aku pasti akan melemah dan tak berdaya... mata itu bisa mengendalikanku dengan begitu mudahnya.. mata itu bisa memenjarakanku... menghasutku.. menghipnotisku.. bahkan melukaiku...

Namun...

Meski aku tahu berapa luka yang aku terima karena mata itu...

Aku..

Aku selalu saja..

Me..

Aku..

Me..

Merindukan mata itu...

Merindukan sorot tajamnya yang hanya melihat kepadaku,,

Mata yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepadaku...

Mata yang menginginkanku..

/

Aku..

Aku sangat merindukannya...\\.

.

.

.

.

Aku merindukanmu Sasuke... –kun

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cupp..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku kembali ke pikiranku yang normal. Aku mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke-nii menjauh dariku...

"Gomen, aku akan kembali ke kamarku..."

Aku langsung meninggalkan kamar sasuke-nii tanpa berani melihatnya. Aku menutup pintu kamar itu secara perlahan. Aku bersandar di daun pintu kamar itu. Memegangi dadaku yang terasa sangat sesak.. tak terasa air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipiku...

Sakit..

Sakit sekali...

Ada apa ini?

Ada apa dengan diriku?

Kenapa aku seperti ini...

Ini tidak benar, sakura.. ini tidak benar...

Ini salah.. kau tak sepatutnya seperti ini...

/

Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak egois.. tapi aku sendiri terjebak di antaranya.. rasaku padanya yang coba aku kubur dapat dengan mudahnya bangkit... aku tidak menyangka jika rasa ini begitu besar kepadanya.. ini di luar dugaanku... perasaan ini haruslah tersimpan rapat.. tapi muncul dan mendesak dada saat aku hanya bersamanya...

Dia dengan mudahnya membalikkan semua yang coba kukendalikan...

Sasuke-nii sudah menceritakan bagaimana dia mencintaiku... betapa besar perasaannya kepadaku.. akupun juga sudah menceritakan bagaimana dulu perasaanku muncul terhadapnya... kami sudah saling terbuka.. tidak ada rahasia lagi tentang perasaan kami masing-masing.

Dan karena itu.. kamipun berjanji untuk tidak egois... demi Sarada tentunya...

Aku tahu..

Tidak..

Aku harusnya sadar... setelah mengetahui betapa besarnya perasaan Sasuke-nii kepadaku.. ini pasti sangat sulit untuknya..

Ini juga menyakiti perasaannya...

Tapi...

Akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama...

/

Ini sangat menyakitkan...

/

/

/

 **LIKE A fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grand YAMANAKA HOTEL**

Aku kira aku akan canggung karena apa yang sudah terjadi di kamar Sasuke-nii tadi pagi... tapi Sasuke-nii menyapaku dengan baik seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, akupun mencoba melegakan diri mengikuti sikap Sasuke-nii...

Sasuke-nii sudah berusaha sangat keras, aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama...

Aku mendorong kursi roda Sasuke-nii menuju aula pesta. Suasana aula sangat ramai. Hiasan khas pernikahan. Bau bunga asli yang semerbak. Dekorasi nan indah bak negeri dongeng. Kue pernikahan yang berwarna putih dengan dua patung mempelai sebagai hiasan di atasnya. Megah.. mewah. Dan elegan... yang jelas, ini sangat Ino-pig banget...

Memang benar... pernikahan adalah keingin sekali seumur hidup.. dan menikah dengan orang yang dicintai, saling mencintai adalah impian...

Selamat Ino... Sai... semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang abadi sampai maut memisahkan dan akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan nanti...

Dan ciuman antara kalian menandakan kehidupan baru.. lembar baru dimulai...

Aku menatap dua mempelai yang juga sahabatku itu... mereka sangat bahagia.. aku menyunggingkan senyumanku... aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua...

Semua pengunjung saling tepuk tangan...

.

Eh.. hangat..

Rasa apa ini?

Ah.. Sasuke-nii memegang tanganku yang kusandarkan di kedua pundaknya... ya, aku berdiri di belakang kursi roda Sasuke-nii...

Aku membalas sentuhan Sasuke-nii... kami saling menggenggam tangan kami... seolah-olah kami berbicara dalam diam.. seperti telepati jika kami akan baik-baik saja.. kamipun bisa bahagia seperti Ino dan Sai dengan jalan kami sendiri.. dengan jalan yang Tuhan takdirkan untuk kami...

Kami tersenyum bersama...

Kami bahagia...

Aku bahagia..

.

,

.

Pesta kali ini sangat bermakna untukku... untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku berani menunjukkan diriku yang asli di depan umum, di depan teman masa sekolahku tanpa memakai wig atau menyamar... selama ini yang kulakukan hanyalah menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku... alasannya sederhana... hanya agar aku tidak ketahuan keluarga... konyol memang.. aku main petak umpet dengan hidupku sendiri...

Dan saat ini pula...

Aku berani mengatakan pada semua orang jika Sarada adalah anakku dan Sasuke-nii...

Itu sangat melegakan... seperti merasa plong... seperti batu berat di dadaku sudah menghilang...

Dan anehnya... tidak ada yang berfikir aneh jika aku dan Sasuke memiliki anak di usia belia..

"Kau mau tahu itu kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang kini menghampiriku dan Sasuke-nii... Usai upacara pernikahan, ia memang turun panggung untuk menyapa tamu undangan yang hadir. Dia bahkan menghampiriku dan Sasuke-nii yang berdiri cukup ujung dari mimbar pernikahan dia.

"Hmm, entahlah... beberapa teman kita sewaktu sekolah menyapaku dan Sasuke-nii... mereka mengatakan jika aku dan Sasuke-nii memang bukan hal yang mengagetkan jika kami menikah... saat aku akan menjelaskan jika aku dan Sasuke-nii belum menikah, mereka malah sudah melenggang pergi..." jawabku..

"Kau bodoh.. Sasuke juga bodoh..." Kata Ino. Sasuke-nii langsung menyanggahnya dengan ketus... dasar Ino, harusnya kau tahu jika Sasuke-nii itu lulusan terbaik Oxford... "Kenapa mereka tidak heran.. tidak kaget jika kalian bersama, itu karena dari kaca mata kami melihat kalian berdua tuh sudah sangat cocok sejak dulu..; banyak dari kami yang menduga jika kalian sudah berpacaran sejak kecil... jadi jika kalian saat ini bersama dan memiliki anak adalah hal yang wajar..."

"Hah?" aku speechless dah.. aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak mereka. Aku dekat dengan Sasuke-nii mah emang sudah jelas karena aku adalah adik angkatnya dia...

Padahal kisahku dengan Sasuke-nii sangat rumit.. tidak bahagia seperti mereka melihatnya... tak kusangka jika mereka berfikir sederhana seperti itu..

Ya.. jujur saja aku merasa untung karena aku tak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana aku diperk*sa oleh kakakku sendiri sampai hamil... haaah...

"BTW... Sarada kemana? Aku belum melihatnya sama sekali..." Tanya Ino.

"Hmm, entahlah.. dia tadi datang bersama Itachi-nii..." Kataku.

"Sasuke, kau terlihat kesal? Apa kau iri karena kakakmu selalu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sarada?" Goda Sai. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke-nii... benar, aku tahu saat ini dia sedang kesal. Maklum saja, dia dengan Sarada saja masih canggung, beda dengan Itachi-nii yang sudah bisa mencuri hati Sarada.

"Cih..."

"Hoe... Sakura, kau lihat itu? Itu bukannya kepala duren dengan Hinata?" kata Ino menunjukkan ke arah dimana para tamu, pasangan sedang berdansa ria... "Dan kau, Sasuke... belum ada sebulan kalian memutuskan ikatan pertuanangan, lihat mantan tunanganmu itu... apa itu sungguh Hinata teman sekelas kita?" Ino hanya tidak menyangka jika Hinata bisa sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Bahkan berdanda ceria dengan Naruto yang notabene adalah tipe berisik.

"Hinata memang selalu ceria kok.." Kata Sasuke... ah, aku tahu, selama aku pergi, Hianata sungguh-sungguh berubah. Dia menjadikan dirinya menjadi sosok yang ceria. Kukira itu adalah tameng.. tapi melihatnya tertawa dengan Naruto saat ini, rasanya itu sangat tulus... Aku turut bahagia akan kisahmu yang baru, Hinata... aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu dengan sosok yang bisa membuatmu bahagia juga. Jika Naruto adalah orangnya, maka kau harus percaya jika Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat peduli dan baik hati... dia memang kelihatan konyol dan bodoh, tapi dia tahu apa yang harus dan tidak dilakukan... dia adalah orang yang akan berdiri di paling depan sebagai teman...

"Bukankah itu Sarada? Waah.. dia menari dengan Itachi-nii... Sasuke, kau tidak cemburu?" kata Sai. Ini bocah menggoda Sasuke-nii lagi.. padahal sudah tahu mood Sasuke sedang tidak baik jika menyangkut kedekatan Itachi-nii dengan Sarada.

"sana pergi kau!" usir Sasuke.

"Cieh.. aku memang akan pergi... Ayo Ino, waktunya lempar bunga!... Dasar ayah daughter complex.." Kata Sai yang langsung menggandeng Ino pergi.

"Hahha... jaa ne.."

"jaa.."

Aku ingin tertawa karena mereka berdua sukses menambah urat kekesalan sasuke-nii... ada-ada aja.. mereka sungguh berani memanfaatkan keadaan Sasuke-nii yang sedang di kursi roda... apakah ini titik lemah Sasuke-nii?

"Kau tidak ingin kesana ikut berebut bunga itu?" Tanya Sasuke-nii.

"Tidak.. aku di sini saja bersamamu. Kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu? Aku cukup haus, aku ingin mengambil minuman..."

"Minuman saja..."

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil minuman. Kukira aku tidak ingin makan, tapi hidangan kue cantiknya begitu menggoda dan benar, setelah aku mencicipinya, rasa manis itu lumer di lidahku. Tak terasa aku memakannya cukup banyak. dan melupakan sasuke-nii.. gomen... saat aku kembali, acara lempar bunganya juga sudah selesai.

Siapa yang dapat?

/

/

/

"Sasuke-nii, maaf lama, ini minumannya..." Sasuke-nii menerima minuman dariku dan dia meminumnya perlahan. Aku sudah mencarikan minuman yang kiranya tidak terlalu manis untukmu, Sasuke-nii... jadi kau jangan protes kepadaku... Ini pesta nikah bukan rumah sendiri.. harap maklum...

Awas saja kalau protes.. dan wah.. dia mengucapkan kata terima kasih... tak kusangka jika dia tidak protes...

"Sakura, bantu habiskan..." Katanya. Cihh... aahhh... ini seperti de javu... Sasuke-nii yang tak suka manis-manis dan aku yang akan menghabiskan sisanya memang tak bisa diubah...

" _HUWAAAA... SELAMAT BUAT NONA SARADA YANG BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN BUNGANYA... APAKAH KAU AKAN MENIKAH SETELAH INI?_ Seorang MC berbicara dengan nada yang sangat keras. Sarada? Sarada mendapatkan bunganya? Astaga...

"Sasuke, kau akan segera memiliki menantu... " Goda Naruto dan Hinata yang cengengesan di samping kami. Sejak kapan mereka berdua di samping kami? Bukankah tadi mereka asik berdansa? Apa saat aku pergi mereka datang menghampiri?

"Selamat Sasuke-kun. Jadilah ayah mertua yang baik ya~..." Kata Hinata..

"Selamat ya Sasuke, kita akan segera memiliki menantu..." Sambung Gaara-kun yang diikuti tawa Rie. Mereka baru datang ya? Ya ampun.. perut Rie sudah membesar.. sebentar lagi akan lahiran. Mereka juga sudah menikah. Tapi pesta pernikahannya baru akan dilakukan setelah Rie lahiran.

"Kalian ingin mati ya?" kata sasuke-nii kesal..

"Sudah berhentilah, jangan membuatnya semakin kesal.. moodnya sedang tidak baik..." Kataku. Sungguh, jika ini bukan acara pernikahan aku akan langsung ngakak karenanya. Melihat muka sasuke-nii yang sedang kesal saat ini sangat menggemaskan.

" _Aku masih kecil jadi mamaku dan ayahku tidak akan mengizinkannya... maka dari itu, ada seseorang yang pantas untuk segera menikah..."_

Anak itu... belajar darimana dia bicara seperti itu...

Aku melihat Sarada turun dari mimbar pengantin di bantu oleh Itachi-nii... dia lalu berjalan menuju arahku sambil membawa buket bunga ... semua orang seolah membuka jalan dan memandangi adegan mini opera ini.

Rupanya sarada menghampiri ayahnya, Gaara-kun...

Sarada memegang sedikit kain celana Gaara-kun... Gaara-kun sedikit berjongkok untuk mengimbangi tinggi badan sarada..

"Ayah.. selamat ayah akan memiliki dedek bayi.. aku senang karena aku akan memiliki adik baru..." Kata Sarada. Gaara-kun langsung memeluk Sarada. Dia pasti sangat senang akhirnya Sarada bisa mengerti keadaannya. Sarada bahkan mencium pipi Gaara-kun dan Rie. Rie juga terlihat sangat senang. Rie sangat mengerti keadaan Sarada dan Gaara-kun. Dia tahu betul bagaimana keterikatan mereka berdua...

Setelah itu sarada menghampiri Sasuke-nii... loh? Sasuke-nii? Bukan aku?

Tu-tumben..

Mereka saling tatap.. kecanggungan mereka memang sulit untuk dihilangkan...

Ttapi...

Sarada tersenyum pada Sasuke-nii..

Untuk pertama kalinya..

Aku melihat Sarada bisa tersenyum manis pada Sasuke-nii..

Sasuke-nii melebarkan kedua matanya... aku tahu perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia pasti sangat bahagia... untuk saat ini, Sarada adalah terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Tolong berikan bunga ini untuk mamaku dan nikahilah dia. Cintai dia seumur hidupmu... Pa... pa.." kata Sarada. Dia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Pa?

Papa?

Sarada? Kau...

Aku menangis saat itu juga... aku bahkan bisa melihat jika ada air mata yang mengalir di sela pipi Sasuke-nii...

Sasuke-nii menerima bunga itu dan memeluk Sarada... dia memelukknya dengan sangat erat... aku tak tahan melihatnya, aku ikutan berjongkok dan berpelukkan dengan dua orang yang sangat berati dalam hidupku.

Sasuke-nii memberikan buket bunga itu padaku, aku menerimanya dengan bahagia. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya hatiku saat ini... ini adalah kado terindah...

Ini adalah anugerah..

Ini adalah keajaiban..

Ini adalah hadiah dari Tuhan...

Kami bertiga kembali saling berpelukkan...

Semua orang yang ada di aula itu bertepuk tangan untuk kami... kami mendapatkan dukungan positif dari lingkungan kami... semua yang di awali dengan kebaikan akan membawanya ke dalam kebaikan juga...

Aku bisa menyakininya saat ini... aku yakin saat ini aku dan Sasuke-nii sudah tidak menyakiti hati siapapun.. karma kami sudah terbayar lunas... kami sudah melalui bayar karma yang berat..

Ini bukan kesalahan kan jika kami mengambil hadiah kami?

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku...

Aku...

Aku..

Aku ingin.. aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai..

/

/

Apapun yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupku selama ini sudah tertuliskan... susah senang sudah dalam takaran.. seberat apapun itu tidak mungkin melebihi kuasaku... manusia mengeluh itu wajar... tapi tetaplah berjuang.. ada bahagia di ujung jalan...

Tuhan.. aku bukanlah makhluk suci.. tapi Kau memberikan kisah yang indah untukku.. Kau mengirim orang-orang yang begitu mencintaiku...

Aku bersyukur masih bernafas hingga saat ini...

Aku bersyukur memiliki kesempatan sebagai manusia yang terus berjuang...

Aku bersyukur memiliki Sarada...

Aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang hangat ini...

Aku bersyukur akan segala nikmat yang sudah Kau berikan..

Aku beryukur karena mencintainya...

.

/

.

.

AKU AKAN MENJAGANYA DI SISA HIDUPKU INI...

.

.

.

.

.

 **^ &((&%$#...END OF SPECIAL SAKURA...**(*^%$$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUDAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... sudah selesai sudah semua kisah ini... untuk epilog.. akan diusahakan.. semoga ini menjawab semua kegantungan di last chapter ya...**

 **Lalu mas Itachi sama siapa mbak? Bukannya dia suka sama Sakura... woro-woro, Itachi anakan menikah denganku tahun depan! #Weeeekkkkkkkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti FF ku selama ini... makasih karena dapat kritikan pedas dari fans SASUHINA... gpp dah... walau gitu, tetap aku yang berkuasa... PLAAAAAAAAAAKKKK... hahahhahahahahahah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketololan ini memang sudah waktunya diakhiri...**

 **Untuk yang penasaran dengan saya.. silahkan cari di IG dengan nama yang sama.. sata_erizawa**

 **Wkwkwkkw...**

 **Beberapa hari ini, saya dapat bisikkan untuk buka akun Yutub soal berita anime ma FF ala anime gt.. tertarik sih... tapi masih bingung juga... hahahha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuhan akan selalu menyanyangi kita.. tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita... jadi.. apapun yang sedang terjadi pada kalian saat ini.. ingatlah,... Tuhan itu ada.. Tuhan itu tempat terbaik saat kau merasa dunia mengkhianatimu...**

 **Salam/**

 **Wala'alaikum salam... kiss and hug... mwaahh**

Dont mess up my tempo


End file.
